


[NO] ĐCDB

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 211,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Văn án  
Ong Seong Wu là một lính đánh thuê, trải qua cuộc sống vừa kích thích vừa thích chí, đã thế còn kiếm được rất nhiều tiền mặt.  
Hắn tưởng có thể sống thỏa thích theo ý mình, cho đến khi bị cấp trên điều về nước ném vào đội huấn luyện bộ đội đặc chủng.  
Lính đánh thuê biến thành bộ đội đặc chủng.  
Ong Seong Wu: "Tổ chức, xin cân nhắc kỹ quyết định này."  
Tổ chức: "Phục tùng mệnh lệnh đi."  
Ong Seong Wu: "....... Rõ."

Chương 1: Mở đầu  
Ong Seong Wu là một sự tồn tại kì diệu. Đây không phải là do hắn tự nhận, mà là người quen biết với hắn nhận xét như vậy.

Bình thường, khi đương sự nghe đánh giá như thế sẽ có hai loại phản ứng: một là im lặng trong chốc lát sau đó bi thương hỏi: "Không sung sướng khi thấy người gặp nạn à?" Điều này chứng minh hắn vừa mới bị anh em nhà mình chà đạp. Phản ứng còn lại là cười vui nói: "Cám ơn quá khen." Điều này chứng minh hắn đang rất hưởng thụ cuộc sống.

Ong Seong Wu làm việc trong một công ty quân sự tư nhân của Mỹ, là một thanh niên tốt, nhiệt tình, yêu công việc, hơn nữa rất tuân thủ các nguyên tắc cơ bản của nghề nghiệp lính đánh thuê: người nào trả tiền thì bán mạng vì người đó. Mặc dù ở Hàn Quốc hắn có thân phận khác, nhưng không liên quan đến nhau nhiều lắm, vì thế hắn hay ngộ nhận rằng nghề nghiệp chính của mình là lính đánh thuê, nghề tay trái là cống hiến cho đất nước.

Lần đầu tiên Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel gặp nhau chính là lúc hắn đang làm nghề tay trái. Sau này mỗi khi nhớ lại tình cảnh hỗn loạn hôm đó, Kang Daniel đều cảm thấy cực kì nhức đầu. Hắn còn nhớ rất rõ, nhiệt độ hôm đó ở Myanmar gần 40 độ, hắn cùng với thuộc hạ ngồi trực thăng chậm rãi đáp xuống doanh trại ở bìa rừng. Thân phận của hắn là trùm buôn thuốc phiện, tới nơi này hiển nhiên là vì ma túy, cấp trên có nói đã phái một đội cung cấp hỏa lực đến hỗ trợ, Ong Seong Wu chính là thành viên của đội đó.

Dĩ nhiên lúc đó Kang Daniel không biết Ong Seong Wu, hắn chỉ biết lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy đối phương đã hận không thể trực tiếp bóp chết người này.

Doanh trại này là địa bàn của tướng quân Yang Ho Choon. Vị tướng quân này có ruộng thuốc phiện khá lớn ở Myanmar, sở hữu rất nhiều lực lượng vũ trang, địa vị của lão là vững chắc nhất. Dạo trước một công xưởng của lão không biết tại sao lại xảy ra chuyện, hàng của nhà xưởng toàn bộ đều hỏng hết, lượng ma túy cung cấp bị thiếu hụt, vì vậy cho dù trời nóng như lửa đốt, bọn chúng vẫn phải chạy tới đây để giành giật chút hàng còn sót lại.

Trong phòng có một cái bàn dài, sáu người ngồi xung quanh cái bàn, phía sau mỗi người là đám thuộc hạ. Bọn chúng thấy Kang Daniel đi vào chỉ ngẩng đầu nhìn một cái rồi nhanh chóng thu hồi tầm mắt, ngồi bất động tại chỗ. Kang Daniel cũng không để ý đến bọn chúng, bước tới ngồi xuống vị trí gần cửa sổ, châm một điếu thuốc, im lặng ngồi chờ tướng quân. Hắn nhập đạo chưa được hai năm, vốn không có tư cách ngồi ở đây, nhưng do hắn buôn bán lớn, ra tay lại hào phóng, vì thế bọn chúng mới miễn cưỡng báo cho hắn.

Trời bắt đầu về chiều nhưng khí hậu vẫn nóng như lửa đốt, một gã mập dựa vào tường lau mồ hôi, miệng liên tục oán trách. Thấy mấy người còn lại vẫn kiên nhẫn ngồi chờ, gã đành khó chịu hừ một tiếng, bảo thuộc hạ phía sau dùng sức quạt mạnh hơn.

Đột nhiên từ xa vọng tới tiếng động cơ của máy bay trực thăng, vậy là lại có một tên trùm buôn thuốc phiện đến. Người đến thân hình cao lớn, tóc hơi dài nhuộm màu vàng, trông giống như đang phát sáng, thần sắc của mấy người trong phòng nhất thời thay đổi, ngay sau đó liền cười khách sáo mấy câu, khác hẳn với thái độ khi Kang Daniel xuất hiện.

Kang Daniel tìm kiếm trong trí nhớ, tên này là Gong Hoe Jin, trùm buôn ma túy cho Malaysia, người trong giới tránh hắn như tránh rắn rết, nguyên nhân chủ yếu là do thần kinh của hắn có vấn đề, vui giận bất thường, là một tên biến thái. Quan hệ của người này và tướng quân cũng không tệ, có hàng khẳng định không thể thiếu phần hắn, không ngờ hôm nay hắn cũng đến tham gia náo nhiệt, thật đúng là phiền phức.

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn xung quanh một vòng, tiếp theo hai mắt tỏa sáng khi nhìn thấy bóng dáng đang ngồi trong góc gần cửa sổ, thân hình to lớn nhưng không thô kệch, ngược lại giống như người mẫu, đôi chân dài rắn chắc vắt chéo. Gong Hoe Jin đi tới ngồi xuống cái ghế bên cạnh Kang Daniel, sau đó lại nhích nhích về phía hắn.

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel không nói gì, ở đây ai cũng biết Gong Hoe Jin là gay.

Sau khi người này đến thì tướng quân cũng xuất hiện, lão ta kể sơ qua sự tình một lần. Gã mập lúc nãy là người mở miệng trước: "Lúc trước tao muốn bao nhiêu thì bây giờ vẫn muốn như vậy." Mục đích của mọi người ở đây đều giống nhau, tướng quân cũng không có phản ứng gì: "Hàng chỉ còn nhiêu đây, giá tiền chắc chắn phải tăng, bọn mày tự tính với nhau đi."

Gã mập tiếp tục nói: "Tiền bạc không thành vấn đề, cái tao muốn là hàng." Tên còn lại nói: "Tao cũng vậy, hàng của bọn tao nửa cân cũng không thể thiếu."

"Mày đừng có nằm mơ nữa, hàng chỉ có nhiêu đó, đưa hết cho bọn mày thì bọn tao làm sao? Ăn không khí à?"

Bọn chúng nhanh chóng làm ầm lên, Kang Daniel là người mới, cho dù hắn mở miệng cũng không có ai để ý, vì vậy chỉ yên lặng ngồi tại chỗ. Thấy người bên cạnh cũng không có động tĩnh, hắn liếc mắt sang nhìn thử, thấy Gong Hoe Jin đang hít thuốc phiện, vẻ mặt vô cùng hưởng thụ, thấy hắn nhìn sang liền theo bản năng liếm liếm môi, ánh mắt nóng rực. Kang Daniel chuyển mắt, tự động không nhìn nữa.

Ánh mặt trời bên ngoài vẫn nóng bức như cũ, ngồi trong phòng cũng có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ nóng muốn nướng người, không ai muốn ở lại chỗ quỷ quái này lâu, mọi người ầm ĩ một hồi, sau đó từ một bước cũng không nhượng bộ bắt đầu chuyển sang nhường nhịn nhau, từ từ định ra danh sách, sau khi định xong thì quyết định giải tán. Đây không phải là ý định của Kang Daniel, hắn nhàn nhạt mở miệng nói: "Tao muốn tám phần."

Đám người biến sắc, bọn chúng bàn bạc nãy giờ mới có thể chia hàng, tên này vừa mở miệng liền muốn tám phần, cho dù hắn có tiền, hắn nuốt xuống được sao? Gã mập tính tình nóng nảy nhất, lập tức chửi: "Tám phần? Con mẹ nó, mày đúng là cái gì cũng dám nói. . . . . ." Gã đột nhiên dừng lại, âm thanh nghẹn trong cổ họng, hai mắt trợn tròn, vẻ mặt không thể tin được.

Số người còn lại còn chưa kịp hiểu gì, bên tai đã vang lên tiếng súng. Đám thuộc hạ của gã mập hét lên một tiếng rồi lần lượt ngã xuống, tất cả đều bị một viên đạn xuyên qua giữa trán, chỉ có một người còn đứng bình thường, người nọ rút ra một con dao từ giữa lưng gã mập, tùy tiện lau chùi vài cái rồi đi tới phía sau Kang Daniel, không nói lời nào. Gã mập ngã lên bàn, sau lưng bị máu thấm ướt, không còn hơi thở.

Kang Daniel thu hồi súng, nhàn nhạt nhắc lại: "Tám phần."

Ánh mắt Gong Hoe Jin phát sáng, đám người còn lại thì âm thầm hấp khí, trong nháy mắt cảm thấy thuộc hạ của mình đã trở thành vô số quả bom hẹn giờ, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể nổ tung đưa mình xuống gặp gã mập. Cửa phòng rầm một cái đột nhiên bị đá văng, binh lính nghe tiếng súng liền lập tức chạy đến, tướng quân đã sớm lường trước được việc này nhưng cũng không thể trách bọn họ, đành phất tay ý bảo không có việc gì, lão làm như không nhìn thấy mấy thi thể nọ, chỉ dùng ánh mắt quan sát mọi người.

Mấy người còn lại thở hổn hển, có người không nhịn được nói: "Ông chủ Kang, tất cả mọi người đều dựa vào cái này kiếm cơm, ông nuốt nhiều hàng như vậy, bọn tôi làm sao bây giờ? Huống chi mớ hàng này ông nuốt xuống được sao?"

Kang Daniel thản nhiên trả lời: "Lần này không có hàng thì bọn mày có thể đợi lần sau, về phần thị trường, nếu tao muốn dĩ nhiên tao có thể bán được."

Gong Hoe Jin khen: "Người đã chết, dĩ nhiên là có thị trường."

Lông mày Kang Daniel giật giật, hận không thể đập chết tên này ngay tại chỗ. Thần sắc những người kia lập tức thay đổi, thầm nghĩ trong đám thuộc hạ phía sau thật sự có người của Kang Daniel gài vào, nếu bọn họ chết, thị trường dĩ nhiên sẽ bị Kang Daniel chiếm, dã tâm của hắn cũng quá lớn rồi.

Một khi trong đầu sinh ra một chút ý niệm sẽ như dây leo càng quấn càng nhiều, không khí nhanh chóng thay đổi, đám người kia híp mắt lại, thay vì nhượng bộ thì bọn họ có thể liên thủ giết chết tên này, đỡ phải giao ra tám phần ma túy. Bọn họ nhìn về phía Gong Hoe Jin, không biết hắn đứng về phía nào, hắn còn đang mải mê nhìn Kang Daniel, ánh mắt càng lúc càng nóng, thậm chí có vẻ như bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể nhào vào người Kang Daniel, dĩ nhiên hoàn toàn không để ý đến không khí xung quanh.

Kang Daniel đột nhiên nhớ tên này mới vừa hút ma túy xong, đang chìm trong trạng thái hưng phấn, hơn nữa thần kinh của hắn vốn không được bình thường, lúc này căn bản không còn tỉnh táo nữa. Ánh mắt Kang Daniel trầm xuống, biết bây giờ nói cái gì bọn chúng cũng sẽ không nghe, tình huống này so với dự đoán của hắn còn tệ hơn, hắn vốn định kéo dài thêm chút thời gian, ai ngờ lại bị tên điên này phá hoại. Ngón tay của hắn khẽ nhúc nhích, âm thầm ra hiệu, tình huống bây giờ đã không thể làm theo kế hoạch ban đầu nữa rồi, chỉ có thể thi hành phương án 2, đó là ra tay trước.  
Không khí hết sức căng thẳng, phòng ốc ở đây cũng không lớn, hỗn chiến ở chỗ này không khác gì ôm nhau chết chùm. Tướng quân không thể làm như không nhìn thấy gì nữa, lão vừa muốn ngăn cản, Kang Daniel đột nhiên phát hiện tên điên kia muốn nhào về phía mình. Nếu để tên điên chụp được, cử động của mình bị kiềm chế thì coi như xong. Kang Daniel giơ chân đạp đổ cái bàn, nhanh chóng cùng thuộc hạ nhảy ra khỏi cửa sổ, tiếng súng lập tức vang lên ầm ầm.

Người trong phòng vội vàng đuổi theo, lúc này phía sau đột nhiên vang lên tiếng súng đoàng đoàng, mặc dù chỗ này không phải là doanh trại chính, nhưng lực lượng vũ trang cũng không ít, có thể xuất hiện loại tình huống này hiển nhiên có nhóm nào đó đang giao chiến với binh lính.

Bây giờ không chỉ đám trùm buôn thuốc phiện mà ngay cả tướng quân cũng có chút biến sắc. Bọn chúng dừng lại nội chiến, trong đầu không hẹn mà cùng hiện lên hình ảnh cảnh sát tập kích hoặc bóng dáng lính đặc chủng. Kang Daniel thở dốc, còn chưa kịp hành động thì một bóng người bỗng nhiên nhào lên người hắn. Khí lực rất lớn, tốc độ cực nhanh, hắn chưa kịp phản ứng đã bị kéo lăn xuống dưới trạm gác bằng trúc.

Dám làm như vậy chỉ có một người, Kang Daniel nhịn không được mắng một tiếng "fuck", vừa muốn đứng dậy thì nghe tiếng động cơ xe motor từ xa phóng tới, binh sĩ gác trạm bị trúng đạn, ngay sau đó hàng rào bị đụng đổ, hai chiếc xe việt dã gầm rú chạy tới, bụi đất tung bay mịt mù.

Gong Hoe Jin vội vàng kéo hắn lăn xuống dưới trạm gác: "Đi thôi, đi lấy ma túy."

Kang Daniel đang định xử hắn, nghe vậy thì ngẩn ra: "Mày biết chỗ giấu?"

Gong Hoe Jin gật đầu: "Đi."

Trùm buôn thuốc phiện, binh sĩ, cả đám không phân biệt ai là ai hỗn chiến chung một chỗ. Hiện trường càng lúc càng rối loạn, nhiều lần Kang Daniel thậm chí có thể cảm giác được đạn bay sạt qua người mình. Gong Hoe Jin dẫn hắn đi sâu vào trong trại, dừng trước một căn nhà gỗ đơn sơ, hắn đá văng cửa ra, bên trong chỉ toàn là gạch vụn. Suy nghĩ đầu tiên của Kang Daniel chính là mình bị chơi xỏ, vừa định nổi điên thì thấy tên kia chỉ chỉ vào một góc: "Dưới đống gạch kia có một căn hầm chứa, ma túy ở trong đó."

Kang Daniel bán tín bán nghi, bước qua: "Sao mày biết?"

"Tao biết rất nhiều chuyện," Gong Hoe Jin cười hắc hắc, "Tao còn biết mấy quốc gia Đông Nam Á đã hợp tác với nhau triệt phá đường dây này, số hàng kia gặp chuyện không may chính là do bọn chúng giở trò quỷ. Tướng quân biết cấp trên muốn lão chết, vì vậy mới chuẩn bị bán hết mớ hàng này để bỏ trốn, thế nên mới chọn nơi vắng vẻ như vậy để họp mặt, ai ngờ rốt cuộc vẫn bị bọn chúng bao vây."

Động tác của Kang Daniel khựng lại: "Tin này ở đâu ra?" Lần này đúng là có nhiều nước hợp tác với nhau, người vừa giết chết gã mập chính là một cảnh sát người Thái, trong đám thuộc hạ của sáu tên trùm buôn thuốc phiện còn lại cũng có một ít người nằm vùng, nhưng tất cả mọi chuyện đều là bí mật.

Gong Hoe Jin không đáp, nhìn chằm chằm vào Kang Daniel, liếm môi nói: "Sướng không?"

Kang Daniel lập tức nghẹn họng, trong tình huống bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể bị giết chết mà tên này vẫn còn tâm trạng nghĩ tới chuyện đó, quả nhiên là đồ bệnh thần kinh, hắn nhẫn nại nói: "Chờ tao lấy được ma túy sẽ chơi mày sướng luôn."

Gong Hoe Jin lập tức giúp Kang Daniel đá đống gạch vụn đi, trên sàn nhà có cửa hầm hình vuông với vết lõm trên đó, hắn tự tay kéo nó: "Để tao mở cho."

Kang Daniel cũng không muốn khom lưng, vì vậy liền lui về phía sau một bước, thế nhưng cánh tay đột nhiên truyền đến một trận đau nhói. Hắn tránh người ra, cúi đầu nhìn xuống thì thấy một ống chích nhỏ đâm vào tay mình, chất lỏng bên trong đã sớm truyền vào cơ thể, không biết là cái gì, lại càng không biết kim tiêm có sạch hay không. Ánh mắt của hắn trầm xuống, nhổ kim ra quăng xuống đất, còn chưa kịp mở miệng chỉ cảm thấy trong cơ thể nóng hừng hực, lập tức hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

Ánh mắt Gong Hoe Jin nóng rực, hô hấp dồn dập, giống như người bị tiêm thuốc kích dục chính là hắn, hắn vội vàng cởi dây nịt: "Cưng à, chơi tao."

Cái trán Kang Daniel nhảy thình thịch, thấy Gong Hoe Jin nhào đầu về phía mình thì không suy nghĩ nhiều đạp hắn bay qua một bên. Gong Hoe Jin nhanh chóng bò dậy, càng thêm phấn khích. Lúc này giữa không trung bỗng nhiên vang lên nhiều tiếng nổ khác, Kang Daniel biết bộ đội chủ lực đã đến, trong lòng cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn, hắn cũng không muốn đánh nhau với tên điên này nữa, vì thế liền đưa tay móc súng ra.

Gong Hoe Jin đã tận mắt chứng kiến kĩ thuật dùng súng của Kang Daniel, đã sớm âm thầm đề phòng, thấy thế liền vội vàng dùng sức nhào tới. Sức bật của Gong Hoe Jin rất mạnh, Kang Daniel chưa kịp đề phòng đã bị ấn ngã xuống đất, súng trong tay rớt ra. Kang Daniel thở dốc mấy hơi, dược tính đang bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng, tình huống bây giờ của hắn rất tệ, có lẽ sẽ mất khống chế bất kì lúc nào.

Gong Hoe Jin không cho hắn cơ hội phản kháng, đưa tay kéo khóa quần của hắn xuống.

Hô hấp của Kang Daniel trở nên gấp gáp, thấy tên này cúi đầu kéo khóa quần của mình để làm chuyện đó, đầu nhất thời 'ông' một tiếng, vừa định nổi điên thì nghe 'rầm', cửa phòng bị đá văng. Người tới mặc áo thun màu đen bó sát người, quần rằn ri và giày boot cao, trên vai khiêng một khẩu súng xông đến, gấp gáp gọi hắn: "Ông chủ, tôi tới cứu ông đây!"

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, người này dùng chân phá cửa đã vô tình đá luôn tên điên kia khỏi người hắn, nhưng cả mặt tên đó lại vùi vào đũng quần hắn, hình ảnh rất kích thích.

Ong Seong Wu thấy Gong Hoe Jin nằm bất động, cặp mắt chuyển chuyển, từ từ rút chân về, lấy tay chùi mồ hôi trên trán, trong mắt tràn đầy chân thành: "Tôi xin lỗi, quấy rầy hai người rồi," dứt lời liền bỏ đi.

". . . . . ."

Gong Hoe Jin đột nhiên bật dậy, thần sắc dữ tợn quay đầu lại, thấy Ong Seong Wu đã bỏ đi thì im lặng chớp mắt một cái, sau đó xoay người lại tiếp tục động tác ban nãy. Gân xanh trên trán Kang Daniel nhảy mạnh, đang muốn ra tay giết người thì Ong Seong Wu bên kia vừa đi hai bước bỗng nhiên quay trở lại, tốt bụng nhắc nhở: "Ông chủ, ông làm ơn nhanh lên một chút, chúng ta sắp hết thời gian rồi."

". . . . . ."

Chương 2: Chạy trốn  
Kang Daniel trừng mắt nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt không thể tin được.

Kế hoạch lần này là hắn sẽ giành trước phần lớn hàng, vì vậy hôm đó hắn mới đòi được chia nhiều như vậy, tiếp theo sẽ nuốt luôn toàn bộ hàng, sau đó đợi đến khi bộ đội chủ lực tấn công, hắn sẽ trở thành ngư ông đắc lợi, vừa lấy được tang chứng vừa diệt được hang ổ đầu não này.

Nói cách khác, từ đầu đến cuối thân phận của hắn sẽ không bị bại lộ, vì vậy mới sắp xếp đội ngũ kia giả trang thành lính đánh thuê, nếu xảy ra tình huống bất ngờ bọn họ sẽ có thể lập tức vọt vào cứu hắn. Nếu không phải có trách nhiệm thu gom toàn bộ số hàng này, Kang Daniel cũng sẽ không cố gắng kéo dài thời gian để chờ bộ đội chủ lực tới "cứu" mình.

Địa vị của Kang gia trong giới chính trị là không thể xem thường, vì thế đám bộ đội kia chắc chắn không dám lấy mạng của hắn ra đùa giỡn. Kang Daniel nghĩ rằng thành viên trong đội giải cứu lần này ít nhất cũng phải xuất thân từ bộ đội đặc chủng, nhưng đến khi nhìn thấy người trước mặt, hắn mới biết là mình nghĩ sai rồi.

Người này cao gần 1 mét 80, có chút gầy, tóc mái hơi dài rũ xuống trán, đuôi mắt là dạng cụp, con ngươi đen láy, thoạt nhìn có chút phong lưu. Trên mặt của hắn bôi đủ thứ, nhìn không ra dung mạo thật, bất quá đó cũng không phải là vấn đề quan trọng, quan trọng là nhìn người này từ trên xuống dưới không có cái gì giống bộ đội đặc chủng cả, nhìn hắn giống người trong xã hội đen hơn. Phản ứng đầu tiên của Kang Daniel sau khi nhìn thấy người này là muốn giết sạch đám người của mấy nhà hay đối chọi với Kang gia, nếu không tại sao lại phái người như thế này tới cứu hắn?

Ong Seong Wu không biết nội tâm của Kang Daniel đang có hàng ngàn cơn sóng mãnh liệt, nói hết câu liền xoay người bỏ đi, để bọn họ có thời gian "làm việc." Bên này, Gong Hoe Jin đã chạm được vào khóa quần, đang chuẩn bị kéo xuống thì Kang Daniel lập tức nổi giận tóm cổ hắn đá văng: "Quay trở lại cho tôi!"

"Hả?" Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại.

Bị tư thế của Gong Hoe Jin cản trở, Kang Daniel cũng không có nhiều khí lực để đá, vì vậy Gong Hoe Jin chỉ văng ra cách hắn chừng nửa mét, sau khi bị đá lại nhanh chóng mò trở về. Chuyện tốt liên tiếp bị cắt ngang khiến hắn trở nên vô cùng kích động, tròng mắt đã hằn lên tơ máu, trông vô cùng nguy hiểm.

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu nhìn chỗ hai người đang nằm, hơn nữa biểu tình của một người trong số đó còn quá sức khủng bố, hắn im lặng một chút rồi chớp chớp mắt: "Ông chủ, chẳng lẽ anh muốn tôi chơi 3P với hai người? Tôi cảm thấy . . . . . Người yêu nhỏ của anh sẽ không thích đâu."

Hơi thở của Kang Daniel bị nghẹn ở cổ họng, thiếu chút nữa không thở nổi, vừa liếc mắt qua thì thấy tên điên kia mở to mắt chuẩn bị nhào vào người mình. Hắn lập tức rút dao găm giấu ngay mắt cá chân ra, chuẩn bị xử tên này cho hả giận.

Gong Hoe Jin thấy vậy liền nhanh chóng dùng sức bật về phía sau, hắn nhìn cả hai, chậc một tiếng rồi rút súng bên hông ra, đột nhiên nhắm thẳng vào Ong Seong Wu. Con mồi của hắn đã sa lưới, trước tiên phải giải quyết cục nợ này xong mới có thể chơi tiếp được.

Tuy trông Ong Seong Wu có vẻ không để ý xung quanh, nhưng trực giác của hắn với nguy hiểm rất tốt. Khi Gong Hoe Jin vừa rút súng ra, hắn đã nhanh chóng chuyển nòng súng của mình về phía đối phương, không cần nhắm đã 'đoàng' một tiếng, bàn tay của Gong Hoe Jin bị bắn thủng, máu tươi văng khắp nơi.

Gong Hoe Jin bị đau, nhịn không được kêu lên, may mà Ong Seong Wu không dùng đạn súng trường với đường kính nhỏ hay là đạn dumdum [1], nếu không cái tay này coi như tiêu. Dù vậy Gong Hoe Jin cũng bị mất gần nửa bàn tay, chỉ còn một ít da thịt dính lại với nhau. Hắn rất tự tin vào năng lực của mình, thế nên khi gặp phải tình huống này, hắn liền biết người trước mặt không hề đơn giản, nếu tiếp tục dây dưa, việc này đối với hắn vô cùng bất lợi.

Kang Daniel không muốn lãng phí thời gian, nói nhanh: "Giết tên điên này đi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, vừa định nổ súng thì đột nhiên khựng lại.

Gong Hoe Jin tựa vào tường, khóe miệng nhếch lên tạo thành một nụ cười cực kì quỷ dị. Hắn nhìn thẳng vào bọn họ, tròng mắt của hắn đặc biệt sáng, thậm chí giống như có cái gì đó đang loé lên. Trong lòng Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy không ổn, tầm mắt dời xuống dưới, trong đầu hiện lên hai ý niệm: một là tặng hắn thêm một phát rồi kéo ông chủ chạy đi, hai là kéo ông chủ chạy đi mặc kệ hắn, nếu hắn không chết thì cũng bị thương nặng.

Ong Seong Wu quyết định rất nhanh, lập tức kéo Kang Daniel chạy ra ngoài. Vừa bước ra khỏi cửa nửa bước, phía sau đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng nổ lớn, mặt đất rung chuyển, hai người bị sức ép của vụ nổ thổi bay ra ngoài, ngã xuống mặt đất nóng rát, trong miệng toàn là đất cát.

"Khụ khụ khụ. . . . . ." Kang Daniel cảm thấy màng nhĩ bị đau do chấn động sau vụ nổ vừa rồi, hắn xoay người ngồi dậy, "Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

"Trong góc tường có bom hẹn giờ," Trên mặt Ong Seong Wu dính đầy đất, hắn lắc lắc đầu đứng dậy, "Tên đó giật kíp nổ ra, sau 5 giây bom sẽ lập tức nổ. Tại lúc đó anh không thấy được vẻ mặt của hắn thôi, tôi nghĩ nếu như lúc đó tôi bắn hắn, hắn nhất định sẽ liều mạng nhảy vào người tôi rồi kéo tôi chết chung, đúng là quá kinh khủng, mà anh có sao không?"

Kang Daniel lắc đầu, hít sâu một hơi, áp chế dục vọng sắp bộc phát, buộc chính mình phải cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh. Hắn nhìn căn nhà gỗ bị nổ thành từng mảnh nhỏ, bụi đất bay đầy trời, sau đó chậm rãi bước về phía đó.

"Nè, ông chủ," Ong Seong Wu đi theo sau hắn, "Tiếng nổ to như vậy, cảnh sát đội phòng chống ma túy với bộ đội biên phòng cũng sắp tới đây rồi, bây giờ không phải là lúc đi nhặt xác người yêu nhỏ của anh đâu, chạy trốn quan trọng hơn, đời còn dài, đừng vì một người mà. . . . . ."

"Im miệng." Kang Daniel lên tiếng cắt ngang, "Có đường hầm."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn người trong chốc lát, vội vàng đi đến nơi vừa xảy ra vụ nổ, thấy trên nền đất lộ ra một cái hố sâu khoảng ba thước, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy vài cái thùng bên trong.

"Lúc chúng ta bỏ chạy, Gong Hoe Jin đã mở cửa hầm này rồi chui vào, chắc chắn hắn ta vẫn còn sống." Kang Daniel phân tích.

Ong Seong Wu đồng tình, xoa cằm: "Chỗ này bí mật hơn rất nhiều, sao ban nãy hắn không kéo anh vào đây làm chuyện đó? Chẳng lẽ vừa làm vừa nghe tiếng súng ở phía trên kích thích hơn? Người yêu nhỏ của anh thật có tình thú!"

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel cảm thấy vừa rồi cứ để tên này ở lại với tên điên kia thì tốt rồi, hai tên giữ chân nhau, không ai trốn kịp, sau đó cả hai cùng bị nổ bay lên trời, thật sự là một cảnh tượng vô cùng tốt đẹp.

Ong Seong Wu cảm giác được tầm mắt của Kang Daniel, vội ho một tiếng, lấy đèn pin trong balô ra: "Anh đứng đây đợi đi, tôi xuống dưới xem một chút."

Kang Daniel nhu nhu mi tâm, nhiệt độ cơ thể ngày càng tăng, hắn gần như đã dùng hết toàn bộ ý chí mới có thể khống chế bản thân không làm chuyện bậy bạ. Hắn hít sâu một hơi, cố gắng nghĩ tới chuyện khác, mặc dù Gong Hoe Jin là một tên khùng điên, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải là đồ ngốc, nếu không đã sớm bị chơi chết rồi, sao có thể có được địa vị như ngày hôm nay? Nếu tên đó lựa chọn nơi này, nhất định là có nguyên nhân. . . . . . Kang Daniel trầm ngâm một lát rồi cũng nhảy xuống theo: "Có đường hầm không?"  
"Có, còn có cả thuốc phiện nữa." Ong Seong Wu đi đến bên cạnh hắn, đưa mấy gói nhỏ cho hắn. Kang Daniel làm trùm thuốc phiện gần hai năm, rất có kinh nghiệm trên phương diện này, vừa nhìn liền biết đó là hàng tốt, hắn gật đầu rồi ném nó vào cái thùng bên cạnh: "Đường hầm ở đâu?"

"Ở bên kia," Ong Seong Wu cầm đèn pin, "Nhìn này, trên đất còn có vết máu."

Kang Daniel nhìn xuống, lúc này phía trên đột nhiên truyền đến vài tiếng động, Ong Seong Wu kéo hắn: "Đi thôi ông chủ, trốn mau."

Kang Daniel không còn lựa chọn nào khác, lập tức chạy vào trong đường hầm, thấp giọng hỏi: "Có khi nào là người của cậu không?"

"Đương nhiên là không." Ong Seong Wu vừa chạy vừa nói, "Lúc vừa phát hiện ra đường hầm này tôi đã báo cho họ rút lui trước. Yên tâm đi ông chủ, tôi nhất định sẽ cứu ông."

Kang Daniel im lặng, người này dường như không yếu đuối như vẻ bề ngoài.

Đường hầm rất quanh co, Ong Seong Wu đánh giá một chút, ném lựu đạn vào một góc tường, chỉ nghe 'oành' một tiếng, toàn bộ đường hầm đều chấn động, hắn vỗ vỗ tay: "Ông chủ, chúng ta mau chạy thôi. Theo sự quan sát của tôi, nơi này không chịu được vụ nổ mạnh như vậy đâu, chắc chuẩn bị sập rồi."

Kang Daniel rống giận: "Vậy sao cậu còn ném?!"

"Làm như vậy sẽ không cần lo bị người khác đuổi theo, không phải ban nãy tôi đã nhắc anh vọt lẹ rồi sao?"

". . . . . ."

Hai người chạy như điên, gỗ và đá vụn rơi xuống sát phía sau. Sau khi nhào ra khỏi cửa hầm, cả hai chật vật thở dốc. Cửa hầm thông vào trong rừng, đi thêm vài mét là tới một con sông nhỏ. Ong Seong Wu mở bộ đàm trong tay: "Tôi thoát rồi, ừ, ông chủ đang ở bên cạnh, các cậu cứ đến nơi tập hợp trước, bọn tôi sẽ lập tức qua đó." Hắn tắt máy, ngồi chồm hổm xuống nhìn vết máu trên mặt đất, "Ông chủ, người yêu nhỏ của anh đi hướng này, anh có muốn đuổi theo không?"

Kang Daniel không trả lời, chỉ đứng dậy, cuộc chạy trốn ban nãy đã làm cho dược tính trong người hắn càng lan rộng hơn. Vừa rồi khi chạy không cảm giác được, nhưng bây giờ dừng lại thì có thể cảm giác được máu trong người đang sôi trào, giống như mỗi tế bào trong cơ thể đều kêu gào ầm ĩ buộc hắn phải phát tiết, bây giờ lý trí giống như một dây cung đã bị kéo căng tới cực hạn, bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể đứt.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: ". . . . . Ông chủ?"

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, vừa nhìn thấy cái cổ trắng nõn của đối phương, trong lòng liền chấn động. Hắn vội vàng dời tầm mắt, với thân phận này của hắn cũng không thiếu chuyện gặp dịp thì chơi, dĩ nhiên biết phải làm thế nào để đạt được khoái cảm khi làm tình với đàn ông. . . . . . Kang Daniel nắm chặt tay, cố dẹp bỏ hết suy nghĩ dư thừa trong đầu, tròng mắt bỗng nhiên sáng lên, hắn nhấc chân đi tới con sông kia.

Ong Seong Wu thấy Kang Daniel không đi theo hướng người yêu nhỏ của mình, cho rằng hắn không muốn đuổi theo, vội vàng chạy theo sau hắn. Thấy hắn sắp rớt xuống sông, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng đưa tay kéo hắn lại: "Ông chủ, anh định làm gì? Tốt nhất đừng xuống đó, lỡ xui xẻo gặp phải cá sấu hay rắn độc thì tiêu à!"

Kang Daniel dừng bước lại, thở hổn hển mấy hơi, chậm rãi áp chế ý định xuống sông ngâm nước lạnh. Hắn cau mày, sự khô nóng trong cơ thể không ngừng hành hạ hắn, hắn biết có nhiều loại thuốc kích dục nếu không giải được sẽ mất mạng, không biết tên điên kia đã tiêm cho mình loại thuốc nào.

Ong Seong Wu đứng phía sau nhìn hắn, chỉ cảm thấy lưng người này đang căng ra, giống như đang nhẫn nhịn cái gì đó, cơ bắp tay cũng căng cứng, cả mạch máu đều hiện lên rất rõ: "Ông chủ? Anh sao thế?"

Kang Daniel cảm giác được xúc cảm trên cánh tay, dục vọng liền lập tức dâng lên. Hắn vội vàng né qua, thầm nghĩ vẻ mặt của mình bây giờ chắc chắn rất khủng bố, hắn cúi đầu xuống: "Tôi không sao, đi thôi, chỗ tập trung ở hướng nào?"

Tất nhiên Ong Seong Wu không tin lời hắn, nhiệm vụ của mình là bảo vệ người này, lỡ đột nhiên xảy ra chuyện không xử lí kịp thì chết. Ong Seong Wu đứng cản phía trước, không thấy rõ ánh mắt của Kang Daniel, vì vậy không chút do dự áp sát vào: "Này."

Khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, Kang Daniel thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở như có như không của ai kia, dây cung trong đầu hắn lập tức đứt cái rụp, hắn đưa tay ghìm chặt eo Ong Seong Wu, hung tợn nói: "Tôi đã cho cậu cơ hội!"

Mắt của hắn đầy tơ máu, giống như dã thú bị thả rông. Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy cả người ớn lạnh, vừa rồi cứ tưởng do thời tiết nên không để ý lắm, lúc này mới cảm thấy nhiệt độ cơ thể của Kang Daniel cao hơn mình rất nhiều, một ý nghĩ mơ hồ hiện lên trong đầu hắn: "Không lẽ anh bị bỏ thuốc. . . . . Má nó!"

Ong Seong Wu còn chưa nói hết câu, thân thể đã bị nhấc lên đẩy vào cái cây to ở bên cạnh. Đôi tay đang ôm eo hắn bắt đầu vòng qua tháo dây nịt của hắn, tai hắn cũng bị vô số nụ hôn nóng bỏng quấy nhiễu. Nụ hôn này rất dùng sức làm hắn giật cả mình, thậm chí còn tưởng rằng mình sắp bị ăn thịt.

Đầu óc Ong Seong Wu vô cùng hỗn loạn, vội vàng giãy dụa muốn tránh né, thế nhưng khí lực của người này rất lớn, hắn không thoát ra được. Kang Daniel đã bị dục vọng thiêu đốt, không phát tiết được khiến hắn gầm nhẹ một tiếng, cắn lên cổ Ong Seong Wu để trừng phạt đối phương.

Ong Seong Wu biết bây giờ Kang Daniel đã không còn lý trí, trong đầu nhanh chóng hiện lên hai suy nghĩ: Một, đánh hắn bất tỉnh rồi mang đi, nhưng để thực hiện được điều này, trước tiên phải thoát khỏi sự kiềm chế của hắn, rồi phải vật lộn thêm một phen, quan trọng nhất là không biết thuốc kích dục này có gây nguy hiểm gì đến tính mạng của hắn không nữa? Ong Seong Wu nhớ rõ cấp trên đã nhấn mạnh nhiều lần rằng phải bảo vệ người này toàn mạng. Hai là không phản kháng, đợi Kang Daniel làm đến bất tỉnh rồi dùng thân thể bị thương của mình cõng hắn đi, cái này có thể đảm bảo được mạng của hắn.

Ong Seong Wu đứng im so sánh lợi ích cá nhân và tầm quan trọng của nhiệm vụ, tức giận chửi 'fuck' một tiếng, sau đó không chống cự nữa. Hắn cảm giác được dây nịt của mình bị tháo ra, quần cũng bị cởi xuống, mở miệng nghẹn ngào nói: "Sếp ơi, trinh tiết của em không thể giữ được nữa rồi . . . . . ." Sau đó đột nhiên dừng lại, vội vàng né ra một chút, thò tay vào túi quần lấy ra một cái bao cao su, đây là thứ hắn chuẩn bị để đi tiêu khiển sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, ai ngờ lại phải dùng ở đây.

1  
"Sếp à, trinh tiết không giữ được thì thôi chứ, bây giờ em còn phải tự tay đeo bao cho đối phương, em còn mặt mũi nào nữa. . . . ."

__________________________

[1] Đạn dumdum: đầu đạn có rãnh khía hoặc khoang rỗng, dễ vỡ và biến dạng khi vào trong cơ thể, làm vết thương nặng hơn.

Chương 3: Sau đó  
Quần bị kéo xuống quăng dưới chân, Ong Seong Wu tựa vào gốc cây, hô hấp cực nhẹ, vừa rồi dùng hết sức lực để mang mũ cho cái tên mất trí này đã làm hắn mệt muốn đứt hơi, sau lưng đã đổ đầy mồ hôi, lúc mang mũ hắn còn định dùng tay giúp tên kia giải quyết, kết quả vừa mới ma sát hai cái đã bị hung hăng áp lên cây, chỉ đành chấp nhận số phận.

Hô hấp của Kang Daniel càng ngày càng dồn dập, khát vọng bản năng giống như muốn phá tan thân thể hắn, hắn gần như lập tức tiến vào cơ thể kia.

"A!" Cho dù đã chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng Ong Seong Wu vẫn nhịn không được kêu ra tiếng, tay bấu chặt vào cây, bị dục vọng thô to nóng bỏng kia xâm nhập vào thân thể quả thật đau không chịu nổi.

Kang Daniel cảm thấy mình như rơi vào miền cực lạc, sảng khoái đến nhịn không được mà rống lên một tiếng, hương vị cơ thể của người kia vô cùng hấp dẫn, làm hắn càng muốn càng nhiều, hắn lập tức nắm thắt lưng người nọ, hung hăng đâm vào, mỗi lần đều đâm tới chỗ sâu nhất.

Ong Seong Wu quả thật khóc không ra nước mắt, run run cắn môi, đúng là tự làm bậy không thể sống, hắn chỉ muốn mang mũ vào rồi dùng tay giải quyết cho đối phương, ai ngờ lại bị áp, con mẹ nó quả thật là đau muốn chết!

Kang Daniel đã sớm không còn phân biệt được người trước mắt là nam hay nữ, xấu hay đẹp, chỉ cảm thấy làn da ở cổ của người này thật là trắng, thật là gợi cảm. Hắn cúi xuống cắn một cái, rồi dùng răng nanh nhẹ nhàng ma sát vào vết cắn.

Một dòng điện chạy dọc theo sống lưng, cả người Ong Seong Wu lập tức tê rần, cảm giác này không dễ chịu chút nào, hắn cảm thấy tất cả lông mao trên người mình đều dựng đứng, vì vậy bắt đầu run rẩy giãy dụa: "Mau nhả ra!"

Kang Daniel dễ dàng khống chế được hắn, tiếp tục cắn, nhưng đối phương càng lúc càng giãy giụa mạnh hơn. Dường như cảm giác được cảm xúc của người nọ, Kang Daniel rốt cuộc cũng chịu nhả ra, bắt đầu tập trung hưởng thụ cái khác.

Ong Seong Wu khẽ thở dốc, bị đau đến mức mất cảm giác. Không những thế, trong suốt quá trình "hành sự" này, hắn còn phải thường xuyên trông chừng bốn phía để đề phòng nguy hiểm, tay hắn gắt gao nắm thành quyền, chỉ mong chuyện này nhanh chóng kết thúc.

Sau này, dù Kang Daniel cố gắng nhớ lại chi tiết chuyện hôm nay bao nhiêu, kết quả vẫn là con số không, chỉ nhớ mơ hồ là một giây trước hắn còn cố hết sức chống đỡ để đi tới nơi tập trung, thế nhưng một giây sau đã ăn luôn con người ta, những thứ còn lại đều quên sạch.

Kang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm người đang đưa lưng về phía mình, nhìn những vết cắn chằng chịt trên cổ người nọ, sau đó dời tầm mắt xuống nhìn nơi hai người đang kết hợp, còn có vài giọt máu chảy dọc trên đùi, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là muốn nhặt cái quần đang nằm dưới đất lên. Nếu vừa rồi hắn lần theo vết máu đuổi theo tên bệnh thần kinh kia, hắn nhất định sẽ ấn tên điên đó xuống đất rồi nã đạn vào người tên đó năm phút liên tiếp cho hả giận.

Rốt cuộc đây là thứ thuốc quái quỷ gì không biết? Sao thuốc hết tác dụng mà hắn vẫn không bị bất tỉnh? Sao lại không bị ngất?! Lẽ ra phải lập tức hôn mê chứ! Như vậy hắn còn có thể tự lừa mình dối người, bây giờ phải làm sao đây?

Ong Seong Wu phát hiện người phía sau đã dừng lại, đợi mãi cũng không thấy động tĩnh gì, liền khổ sở quay đầu lại. Kang Daniel sững sờ nhìn hắn, không nói được lời nào.

"Hết thuốc? Không ngất?"

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel cứng ngắc gật đầu, nếu được hắn cũng mong mình bị ngất luôn cho rồi.

Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu lập tức thay đổi, trong con ngươi tràn đầy bi phẫn, nhấn mạnh từng chữ: "Vậy sao còn không mau rút hung khí ra ngoài?!"

Kang Daniel nhanh chóng hoàn hồn, lập tức lùi về phía sau, vừa cúi đầu nhìn xuống thì ngơ ngẩn, bao cao su ở đâu ra vậy? Hắn kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, người này đi làm nhiệm vụ. . . còn mang theo mấy thứ đồ này?

Ong Seong Wu có chút khó khăn xoay người kéo quần mặc vào, vài lần động đến miệng vết thương khiến hắn đau đến mức phải há miệng hấp không khí, hắn kéo quần lên rồi thắt dây nịt lại, giương mắt nhìn người nào đó. Trước giờ hắn luôn sống tùy ý, thích làm gì thì làm, chưa bao giờ phải khổ sở thế này. Hôm nay bị một người xa lạ cường bạo còn chưa nói, lại không thể ra tay giết người đó, điều này làm cho hắn vô cùng khó chịu, nhưng lý trí nói cho hắn biết quyết định của hắn là chính xác, huống chi người này thật sự vô tội, vì vậy hắn đành phải nuốt cục tức này xuống.

Kang Daniel vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ nhìn Ong Seong Wu, dần dần trở nên tỉnh táo trở lại, trực giác nói cho hắn biết người trước mặt đang rất tức giận, hắn đã âm thầm chuẩn bị đánh nhau, nhưng đợi một hồi chỉ thấy người kia bỗng nhiên đưa tay chỉ chỉ: "Còn lộ hàng kìa."

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel im lặng suy nghĩ một giây, sau đó lập tức cúi đầu xuống, vội vàng tháo bao cao su ra ném đi, nhét cái đó của mình vào, kéo khóa quần lại. Lòng bàn tay bị dính một chút máu từ bao cao su, lúc ngẩng đầu lên, biểu tình của hắn có chút cứng ngắc.

Ong Seong Wu không buồn để ý đến Kang Daniel, liếc mắt nhìn thời gian một cái, lấy thiết bị định vị ra, sau đó xoay người đi về phía trước: "Đi thôi, hướng này."

Kang Daniel giật giật khoé miệng, đành phải đi theo.

Trong lúc nhất thời hai người cũng không mở miệng nói câu nào, bầu không khí trở nên trầm mặc xấu hổ. Ong Seong Wu thì không muốn nói chuyện, Kang Daniel lại không biết nên nói gì. Dù hắn bị trúng thuốc mới làm ra loại chuyện không thể khống chế như thế, nhưng hắn thật sự đã làm tổn thương người ta, Kang Daniel im lặng một lúc rồi lên tiếng: "Tôi xin lỗi. . ." Bất kể xét thân phận hay xét tính tình, hắn rất ít khi nói ba chữ này với người khác, lúc nói lời này thật sự rất thật tâm.

Ong Seong Wu thản nhiên 'ừ' một tiếng, nghe không ra cảm xúc nào. Kang Daniel nhìn bóng lưng của hắn, tầm mắt dời xuống, thấy động tác đi đứng của hắn có chút cứng ngắc, nhịn không được tiến lên. Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại nhìn Kang Daniel, trong mắt vẫn mang theo một chút không để ý và một chút phong lưu như cũ, có điều bây giờ lạnh lùng hơn rất nhiều — đây là việc hiển nhiên, hắn không nổi điên đã là may rồi. Kang Daniel đột nhiên phát hiện cặp mắt của người này rất đẹp, đuôi mắt dài hơi cụp xuống, lông mi dài, con ngươi đen trắng rõ ràng, hắn nhẹ giọng nói: "Để tôi cõng cậu đi."

Ong Seong Wu cứng đờ, phun ra mấy chữ từ kẽ răng: "Không cần," trong mắt nhanh chóng dâng lên một tầng bi phẫn. Kang Daniel im lặng chớp mắt một cái, chìa cánh tay qua: "Cảm thấy không thoải mái thì cắn đi." Vừa dứt lời, trên tay liền truyền đến một cơn đau nhức, hắn cố chịu đựng không nhúc nhích, cho đến khi đối phương nhả ra mới thu tay lại, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm dấu răng ở trên tay: "Không có chảy máu."

"Nhảm nhí, ai biết anh có bị Aids không, lỡ lây qua tôi thì sao?"

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy trong lòng thoải mái hơn một chút, tiếp tục đi về phía trước, có điều thỉnh thoảng vẫn nhịn không được hít một hơi, trông rất tội nghiệp. Kang Daniel không thể nhìn nữa, nói: "Thật sự không cần tôi cõng sao?"

"Không cần."

Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ: "Sao lại cứng đầu như vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu trừng mắt nhìn hắn: "Anh cõng tôi, tôi phải giang hai chân ra, miệng vết thương chắc chắn sẽ bị rách, anh thấy tôi còn chưa đủ thảm à?"  
". . . . . ." Kang Daniel nói, "Đâu có chắc sẽ bị rách chứ? Có thể lúc đầu sẽ hơi đau một chút, nhưng sau đó sẽ từ từ hết thôi, so với cậu tự ép mình đi bộ vẫn tốt hơn."

"Thôi vậy đi, bây giờ anh cho tôi thượng, sau đó để tôi cõng anh, xem thử nó có giống như anh nói không, nếu không rách cũng không đau, tôi liền cho anh cõng, thế nào?"

". . . . . . Không phải cậu sợ tôi có bệnh sao?"

"Chỉ cần anh cho tôi thượng, bệnh gì tôi cũng chịu hết."

Kang Daniel lập tức câm miệng.

Ong Seong Wu nghiêng mắt liếc một cái: "Bây giờ ông đây rất khó chịu, tốt nhất anh đừng mở miệng nữa, nếu không ông nhất định sẽ bắn anh."

"Cậu sẽ không làm vậy đâu." Kang Daniel nói chắc chắn, ban đầu người này không có phản kháng, sau đó cũng không có nổi khùng cho hắn mấy đấm mà là tiếp tục đi tới địa điểm tập hợp, có thể thấy là người này là một người vô cùng lý trí, vì thế sẽ không dễ dàng mất kiểm soát như vậy.

Ong Seong Wu hừ một tiếng, từ chối cho ý kiến, hai người lại lâm vào trầm mặc, sau cuộc tranh chấp nhỏ vừa rồi, bầu không khí cũng đỡ xấu hổ hơn lúc trước. Đường trong rừng rất khó đi, vài lần Kang Daniel muốn đưa tay dìu Ong Seong Wu đều bị hắn cố tình tránh né, cuối cùng đành phải từ bỏ. Ong Seong Wu có thể cảm giác được bản thân mình không ổn lắm, hắn quan sát xung quanh, phát hiện bên cạnh có một con sông, hắn nhìn về phía cuối sông, có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy một mảnh đất trống, hắn bật máy liên lạc đeo trên tai: "Xảy ra chút chuyện, mọi người tới đây đón chúng tôi đi, để tôi phát tọa độ qua, ừ, cứ vậy đi."

Kang Daniel cũng đang quan sát địa hình xung quanh, nghe vậy liền biết tính toán của hắn, chậm rãi đi theo hắn tới chỗ mảnh đất trống kia. Xung quanh thật sự có chút im lặng, Kang Daniel muốn nói gì đó, nhưng nghĩ lại hình như không có gì để nói. Người này không giống những người hắn gặp dịp thì chơi lúc trước, người này không cần lời ngon tiếng ngọt, không cần vật chất tiền tài, thậm chí không cần người khác quan tâm, vì vậy tình huống bây giờ ngoại trừ im lặng ra, quả thật không còn cách nào khác.

Ong Seong Wu rốt cuộc cũng đi đến chỗ mảnh đất trống kia, bắt đầu xem xét thiết bị của mình. Kang Daniel đứng ở một bên đánh giá hắn, âm thầm đoán thân phận của đối phương. Ong Seong Wu bận rộn xong thì nhìn hắn một cái, đột nhiên hỏi: "Có thuốc lá không?"

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, vội vàng thò tay vào túi áo: "Có."

Ong Seong Wu đưa tay tiếp nhận, thấy người này bước tới muốn châm lửa cho mình thì dừng lại, không có cự tuyệt. Hắn hút vào một ngụm, chậm rãi nhả ra: "Nếu đây không phải là nhiệm vụ, anh đã chết từ lâu rồi."

"Tôi biết."

"Cho nên chuyện này anh không cần để ý làm gì, nếu là người khác, tôi vẫn sẽ làm như thế."

Kang Daniel nhướng mi, Ong Seong Wu nói xong thì không để ý đến hắn nữa, một mình vừa ngắm sông vừa hút thuốc. Đường cong khuôn mặt của Ong Seong Wu rất mềm mại tinh tế, Kang Daniel nhìn nhìn, bỗng nhiên rất muốn biết gương mặt thật không bị bôi trát đủ thứ của người này là thế nào.

Ong Seong Wu cảm giác được tầm mắt của hắn, nghiêng đầu hỏi: "Gì thế?"

Kang Daniel im lặng một lát rồi hỏi: "Cậu tên gì?" Nếu được, hắn rất muốn bí mật bồi thường một chút sau khi trở về.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, nhếch miệng cười: "Tôi cảm thấy chúng ta đừng biết tên và thân phận của nhau thì tốt hơn, mắc công gây thêm nhiều phiền phức không cần thiết, anh thấy thế nào?"

Kang Daniel lại im lặng, đương sự đã nói thẳng như vậy, hắn còn có thể nói gì nữa? Đành phải xem sự việc hôm nay như một chuyện ngoài ý muốn, hoặc là. . . Một cơn ác mộng thì đúng hơn.

Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi cuối cùng: "Thuốc kia là do người yêu nhỏ của anh hạ?"

"Hắn tên là Gong Hoe Jin, hoạt động buôn thuốc phiện chủ yếu bên Malaysia, không phải là. . . . . ." Kang Daniel nhanh chóng ngậm miệng, cảm thấy mình không cần phải giải thích nhiều, cũng may Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến phần sau của câu nói đó, chỉ thấp giọng thì thầm: "Gong Hoe Jin. . . . ." Hắn sẽ nhớ kĩ cái tên này, cục tức lần này không thể tính lên đầu tên trước mặt, tìm tên khốn kiếp kia tính sổ cũng được.

Từ xa vang lên tiếng động cơ ầm ầm của máy bay trực thăng, cây cối xung quanh bị gió thổi rớt hết hoa lá. Kang Daniel lùi về phía sau vài bước, nhìn hai chiếc trực thăng chậm rãi đáp xuống, cửa trực thăng mở ra, sau đó có một người nhảy xuống chạy về phía Ong Seong Wu: "Lão đại, anh không sao chứ?"

"Không sao." Ong Seong Wu bình tĩnh nói, lướt qua người kia bước lên trực thăng.

Người kia đi theo sau Ong Seong Wu, đột nhiên nhìn thấy mấy dấu vết sau cổ hắn, lập tức há hốc miệng, đần mặt nhìn hắn rồi nhìn nhìn Kang Daniel, hoàn toàn không biết phải nói gì. Ong Seong Wu nghiêng mặt nhìn qua: "Muốn ở lại đây à?"

Người kia giật mình hoàn hồn, nhìn không chớp mắt, nhắm mắt theo đuôi Ong Seong Wu về phía trực thăng.

Thêm một người nữa xuống máy bay, tóc được cắt ngắn, tuy trang phục cũng giống Ong Seong Wu nhưng Kang Daniel liếc mắt một cái liền nhìn ra người này là binh lính, thì ra trong đội này không phải ai cũng giống người kia.

Người lính kia giúp Ong Seong Wu lên chiếc trực thăng thứ hai, Kang Daniel biết từ giờ phút này bọn họ sẽ mỗi người một ngả. Hắn không lập tức di chuyển mà đứng tại chỗ nhìn người nọ rời đi, nhìn thấy lúc người nọ bước lên trực thăng thì cứng người một cái, sau đó không quay đầu lại mà đi thẳng vào, từ đầu đến cuối cũng không để bất kì ai giúp.

Kang Daniel khẽ nhíu mày, người này hình như không phải là binh lính, nhưng nói thế nào cũng nên có biên chế, mang theo một thân thương tích như vậy trở về. . . . . thật sự sẽ không sao chứ? Sẽ không cố chống đỡ đến chết cũng không chịu tới gặp bác sĩ? Nhưng nghĩ lại, hắn cảm thấy người nọ không giống loại người sẽ bạc đãi bản thân, cảm thấy trong lòng thả lỏng một chút, sau đó theo sau người lính kia lên trực thăng.

Kang Daniel nghỉ ngơi trên trực thăng một lát, vừa tới nơi liền bị đẩy vào phòng phẫu thuật để xóa da nhân tạo trên mặt. Thứ này không giống chiêu thức dịch dung trong phim võ hiệp, bất quá chỉ sửa lại một chút hình dáng khuôn mặt, đổi thêm kiểu tóc liền khiến người ta cảm thấy như biến thành người khác.

Kang Daniel khôi phục lại diện mạo ban đầu của mình, làm thêm mấy cuộc kiểm tra toàn thân, kết quả không có việc gì, rốt cuộc cũng yên tâm, xem ra kim tiêm mà Gong Hoe Jin dùng cũng sạch sẽ.

Nhiệm vụ lần này hắn đã hoàn thành tốt đẹp, trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi thỉnh thoảng cũng nhớ tới người kia. Dù sao cũng là mình hại hắn, không biết bây giờ hắn thế nào rồi, vết thương trên người đã tốt hơn chưa? Theo Kang Daniel phân tích, nếu người nọ không phải binh lính, vậy khả năng duy nhất chính là người của lực lượng An ninh Quốc gia.  
Vậy thì, mình có nên hỏi thăm một chút không?

Chương 4: Hỏi thăm  
Lúc Ong Seong Wu về tới Seoul thì trời đã tối đen, hắn tắm rửa sơ qua, thay quần áo thoải mái rồi nghiêng người đứng tựa vào tường, cơ thể rốt cuộc cũng không chịu nổi nữa. Cùng làm lính đánh thuê với hắn ở Mỹ còn có ba người, người nhảy xuống trực thăng tìm hắn tên là Kim Jae Hwan, hai người kia thì ngồi chờ trên trực thăng. Ba người bọn họ đều là người thông minh, chuyện này nhất định sẽ không giấu được họ, huống chi hắn cũng không muốn giấu diếm bọn họ làm gì.

Kim Jae Hwan thấy hắn đứng bất động thì vội vàng bước qua, đưa tay sờ lung tung thì phát hiện hắn đang bị sốt.

Ong Seong Wu lập tức đập cái tay đang sờ soạng lung tung của Kim Jae Hwan một phát, sau đó chậm rãi đi ra ngoài. Nơi này là phòng do người của bộ An ninh Quốc gia sắp xếp tạm thời cho bọn hắn, biết sau khi bọn hắn trở về nhất định muốn ra ngoài chơi một chút nên đã chuẩn bị sẵn xe. Ong Seong Wu mở cửa ngồi vào ghế phụ, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, không cử động.

Ba người còn lại lên xe, lái thẳng đến bệnh viện, thuê một phòng cao cấp, tiếp theo nằm trên ghế sô pha trong phòng khách chơi game, đợi đến khi bác sĩ rời khỏi phòng mới ngẩng đầu lên.

Bác sĩ nói sơ qua tình trạng bệnh tình và những việc cần chú ý, ba người cẩn thận nghe kĩ, nói cám ơn rồi tiễn bác sĩ ra ngoài. Một người trong đó hỏi: "Mấy chú nghĩ xem, có khi nào lão đại bị đả kích gì không?"

Kim Jae Hwan lắc đầu: "Kể từ sau sự kiện kia, chú cảm thấy còn có chuyện gì có thể đả kích anh ấy nữa? À, trừ phi là người nhà của đội trưởng gặp chuyện không may, nhưng tôi nghe nói người của Ong gia cũng không phải là người dễ chọc."

"Cũng đúng." Hai người kia đồng thanh trả lời, sau đó tiếp tục chơi game, nhưng chơi được một hồi thì không chịu đựng được nữa, vì thế không chút khách khí ném Ong Seong Wu cho Kim Jae Hwan chăm sóc, hưng phấn bỏ đi hưởng thụ cuộc sống.

Ong Seong Wu ngủ mê man cả đêm, ngày thứ hai cảm thấy khá hơn rất nhiều. Phòng này là phòng bệnh cao cấp, có y tá riêng chăm sóc, cô y tá nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn động lòng người, chăm sóc lại vô cùng tận tình chu đáo. Ong Seong Wu cũng nhanh chóng quên đi chuyện không vui trước kia, cười híp mắt nằm trên giường lớn, thỉnh thoảng nói vài câu với cô y tá, những ngày tiếp theo vô cùng vui vẻ.

Vài ngày nữa trôi qua, vết thương trên người Ong Seong Wu đã gần như hoàn toàn hồi phục, hắn đang nghĩ có nên tiến thêm bước nữa với cô y tá nhỏ kia không, ví dụ như lên giường chẳng hạn. Nào ngờ một hôm trong lúc vô tình, cô y tá cười khen: "Bạn trai anh thật chu đáo", lập tức tổn thương tinh thần của hắn nghiêm trọng. Ong Seong Wu liều chết nằm dính cứng ngắc trên giường, bị loại vết thương này khác nào tự dán nhãn "gay", khỏi cần nói cũng biết.

2  
Chuyện này khiến Ong Seong Wu vô cùng rầu rĩ, suốt từ sáng tới trưa cũng không thể phấn chấn nổi. Buổi trưa Kim Jae Hwan tới thăm hắn, đúng lúc y tá nhỏ vừa truyền dịch xong, cô nàng cười chào hỏi: "Anh tới rồi hả?"

"Ừ."

"Tình trạng của bệnh nhân rất tốt, có thể xuất viện rồi, sau này anh phải chú ý một chút nha."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, nhìn cô y tá đi ra ngoài, sau đó chuyển tầm mắt về phía Ong Seong Wu: "Lão đại. . . Má ơi!" Hắn vội vàng né cái bình hoa đang bay tới, nhìn thấy ánh mắt âm trầm của người nào đó, "Có. . . Có chuyện gì từ từ nói. . ."

"Ông đây không cua được gái, nói cái gì nữa mà nói!"

Kim Jae Hwan run rẩy đặt cà mên đựng canh gà lên tủ đầu giường, thức thời nói sang chuyện khác: "Sếp đang tức điên kìa, ổng nói chúng ta làm xong nhiệm vụ sao còn chưa chịu về, không phải đến lúc anh nên đi nộp báo cáo rồi sao?"

"Biết rồi." Lúc này Ong Seong Wu mới nhớ tới chính sự, cười híp mắt ngoắc ngón tay với Kim Jae Hwan, "Qua đây, giúp anh mày làm chút chuyện nào."

Kang Daniel phân vân suốt mấy ngày, cuối cùng cũng quyết định hành động để lương tâm mình khỏi cắn rứt, hắn quyết định lái xe đến bộ An ninh Quốc gia.

Kang Daniel không phải là người của bộ An ninh Quốc gia, nhưng do ở chung với đám con ông cháu cha ở Thành Jejang lâu ngày, trên người cũng có chút khí chất vương giả, trông giống như người làm chuyện lớn. Hơn nữa từ nhỏ hắn đã học ở trường quân đội, sau khi tốt nghiệp liền trực tiếp gia nhập bộ đội, bất kể là thân thủ hay kĩ thuật bắn súng đều có nền tảng nhất định. Bây giờ hắn đang bị điều tới đây, sau một năm huấn luyện thì bắt đầu kiếp sống của một trùm buôn lậu thuốc phiện.

Hắn lưu lạc ở ngoài gần hai năm, tính ra cũng đã hợp tác với Lee Sung Hyun vài lần. Ông ta là bộ trưởng cục tình báo của bộ An ninh Quốc gia, hơn bốn mươi tuổi, mặt mũi trông rất thành thật, tính tình ôn hòa, nhưng Kang Daniel biết, không thể đánh giá một người chỉ dựa vào bề ngoài, ông ta có địa vị như ngày hôm nay sao có thể là người tầm thường được. Trên đường đi Kang Daniel đã gọi điện thoại cho Lee Sung Hyun, vì vậy không bị ai cản trở ở dưới lầu, rất nhanh đã lên đến phòng làm việc của Lee Sung Hyun, hắn đưa tay gõ cửa.

"Mời vào."

Kang Daniel đẩy cửa vào, cười chào hỏi: "Bộ trưởng Lee."

Lee Sung Hyun ngẩng đầu, cũng cười theo: "Ngồi đi."

Kang Daniel ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, Lee Sung Hyun gọi người mang trà lên, sau đó ngồi xuống đối diện hắn: "Hai ngày nay nghỉ ngơi thế nào rồi?"

"Rất tốt."

"Ừ, hiếm khi có được một ngày nghỉ, cứ chơi cho thoải mái đi." Lee Sung Hyun cười nói, "Hôm nay tới đây có chuyện gì sao?"

Kang Daniel hơi ngạc nhiên, hắn còn tưởng nếu mình không nói rõ lí do mình đến đây trước, có khi ông ta sẽ lịch sự lơ đẹp mình luôn ấy chứ. Hắn trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó hiểu rõ cười cười, thân phận trùm thuốc phiện này của mình vẫn chưa bị bại lộ, nếu làm tốt sau này vẫn có thể tiếp tục sử dụng, bởi vậy ông ta mới tặng trước cho mình một phần ân tình.

"Không có chuyện gì lớn, tôi chỉ muốn hỏi trong đội lính đánh thuê được phái đến lần này, có phải có người của các ông không?"

Lee Sung Hyun không trả lời ngay, ông ta không hiểu mục đích của Kang Daniel cho lắm.

Kang Daniel biết đây là chuyện cơ mật, không thể tùy tiện nói cho người khác biết, vì thế liền nói: "Tôi chỉ muốn biết bây giờ người kia thế nào thôi, dù sao vết thương của người đó cũng là do tôi gây ra."

"Thì ra là thế, nếu vậy thì cậu cứ gọi điện thoại là được rồi."

"Vừa lúc tôi có việc ở gần đây nên thuận đường tới luôn." Kang Daniel cười giải thích, ban đầu hắn cũng không định chạy tới, nhưng sau khi suy nghĩ một hồi vẫn quyết định mặt đối mặt nói thẳng, làm vậy mới có thể xem kĩ biểu tình của đối phương. Nếu như Lee Sung Hyun không ngại, hắn cũng muốn hỏi thăm nhiều hơn một chút, nếu bồi thường được sẽ bồi thường ngay.

Hắn làm trùm buôn thuốc phiện gần hai năm, những chuyện như phóng hỏa giết người đều đã làm qua, gần như đã trở nên vô cảm. Nếu như người nọ đỡ đạn thay hắn, có thể hắn sẽ không quá quan tâm, nhưng bây giờ lại là loại vết thương đó, cho dù hắn không muốn nghĩ tới, trong lòng vẫn cảm thấy như bị gai đâm, cả người không được tự nhiên, vì vậy đành phải tới đây.

Lee Sung Hyun cười ha ha uống trà, thế nhưng trong lòng đã tức giận lắm rồi. Cái đám nhóc kia sau khi trở về liền bỏ ra ngoài chơi, lúc nào bọn họ cũng thế nên ông cũng không để ý, nhưng đã qua mấy ngày rồi, cả bốn người giống như đã bốc hơi vậy, đến bây giờ vẫn chưa thấy bóng dáng đâu, nếu không phải ông chủ động gọi điện thoại, có khi bọn họ cũng quên mất ông luôn rồi, trong đó có một tiểu tổ tông đến nay vẫn bặt vô âm tín, không biết đã chạy tới nơi nào rồi.  
Lee Sung Hyun đã hỏi người của nhà khách, nghe nói bọn họ chỉ bị trầy da chút xíu, không có gì đáng ngại, nhưng nếu như chỉ bị trầy da, vậy tại sao vị Kang thiếu gia này lại nói những lời kia? "Là do tôi gây ra", rốt cuộc là gây ra chuyện gì?

Lee Sung Hyun đang vô cùng ngạc nhiên, điện thoại trên bàn đột nhiên rung lên. Ông cười cười xin lỗi, đứng dậy nghe điện thoại: "A lô. . . . . . Cậu chịu về rồi à? Đúng, bây giờ tôi đang ở trong phòng làm việc. Cậu muốn tới đây? Khoan đã, có phải cậu đã đến rồi không? A lô? A lô!"

Lee Sung Hyun thả điện thoại lại chỗ cũ, nhìn về phía Kang Daniel: "Thật ra tôi cũng không rõ tình hình của cậu ta lắm, thôi vậy đi, lát nữa tôi gọi điện thoại hỏi một chút, sau đó lập tức báo cho cậu biết."

Kang Daniel biết công việc của Lee Sung Hyun rất đặc biệt, không phải là việc mình có thể biết nhiều, vì thế liền thức thời đứng dậy chào tạm biệt. Nhìn thái độ của ông ta, có hỏi nữa cũng vô ích, hắn cười cười, gật đầu nói: "Vậy làm phiền rồi."

"Không có gì." Lee Sung Hyun cười ha ha tiễn hắn, vừa mới đi tới trước cửa, cửa phòng đột nhiên rầm một cái mở tung, một người bổ nhào tới, tông Lee Sung Hyun lùi về phía sau một bước, hai tay nắm lấy cổ áo ông ta, bi thương nói: "Sếp ơi. . . . . ." Người nọ cũng nhanh chóng phát hiện có người khác ở đây, âm thanh đột nhiên ngừng lại.

Kang Daniel nheo mắt nhìn bóng lưng của người mới xông vào, người này cao gần 1 mét 80, hơi gầy, tóc đen, cần cổ thon dài trắng trẻo, hắn nhìn một chút, lập tức chấn động: "Cậu. . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại "Hả?"

Kang Daniel chợt cứng đờ, đối diện hắn là đôi mắt dáng cụp xinh đẹp, con ngươi đen láy, đường cong gò má tinh xảo, bên má trái còn có ba nốt ruồi nhỏ tạo thành hình tam giác. Hắn ngẩn người một chút mới lên tiếng khẽ, "Ong nhị thiếu?".

Cùng là người trong nhóm con ông cháu cha nhưng người này khiêm tốn hơn rất nhiều, nghe nói hằng năm đều ở nước ngoài, bây giờ mấy người trẻ tuổi ở Thành Jejang chắc cũng không nhận ra hắn, nhưng những người biết hắn đều không dám xem thường.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, cười: "Đây không phải là Kang thiếu sao, trùng hợp quá."

Kang Daniel cứng ngắc gật đầu.

"Tôi tìm bộ trưởng Lee có chút việc." Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt vuốt cổ áo người nào đó, "Không thể tiếp anh được, hôm nào rảnh tôi sẽ tìm anh uống rượu nhé. À, anh chuẩn bị đi phải không? Nhớ đóng cửa lại luôn."

Kang Daniel im lặng đi ra ngoài, trước lúc đóng cửa thì nhìn bóng lưng của người nọ thêm một chút, da đầu nhất thời tê dại. Tai người có thể phân biệt được đủ loại âm thanh, ví dụ như chỉ cần nghe tiếng là có thể biết đó là tiếng của cha mẹ hay bạn bè, tuy nhiên điều này cần phải có thời một thời gian mới thích ứng được, nhưng hắn đã trải qua huấn luyện đặc biệt, có thể dựa vào âm sắc và ngữ điệu để nhớ kĩ một người. Mặc dù trong khóa học này, thành tích của hắn không được tốt lắm, nhưng mới qua mấy ngày, hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn quên mất âm thanh của người kia. Bất luận là giọng nói hay thân hình của Ong Seong Wu đều rất giống người kia, lại còn đúng lúc xuất hiện ở bộ An ninh Quốc gia. . . . . . Kang Daniel hít vào một hơi, chẳng lẽ người mình thượng thật sự là Ong nhị thiếu?!

Ong Seong Wu dĩ nhiên cũng đã trải qua loại huấn luyện này, thậm chí còn học tốt hơn Kang Daniel nhiều, nhưng tổng cộng Kang Daniel chỉ nói có bốn câu, gương mặt còn bị thay đổi, hơn nữa Ong Seong Wu cũng không quá chú ý đến hắn, cho nên cũng không nhìn hắn nhiều.

Lee Sung Hyun bước lên chừng hai mét, vòng ra sau bàn làm việc, ngồi xuống: "Nói đi, sao bây giờ mới tới, mấy ngày nay đã làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu lập tức thay đổi vẻ mặt: "Sếp, tâm hồn của em đã bị tổn thương rất nghiêm trọng. . . . . ."

Lee Sung Hyun nổi giận: "Đừng có ngồi lên bàn, ngồi đàng hoàng lại cho tôi, được rồi, báo cáo viết xong chưa?"

Ong Seong Wu mặc quần bình thường, trên quần có rất nhiều túi, hắn tùy tiện móc móc, lấy ra mấy tờ giấy đặt lên bàn. Lee Sung Hyun nhanh chóng cầm lên đọc, không ngờ mọi chuyện lại như vậy: "Cậu. . . . . ."

"Vết thương trên cơ thể đã tốt hơn rồi, nhưng vết thương tâm hồn thì vẫn chưa lành." Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu vòi tiền, "Nè, đây là tiền nằm viện của em, tiền bọn họ chăm sóc em và phí đền bù tổn thương tinh thần, sếp cứ đọc cho kĩ đi."

"Tôi không phải người của bộ Tài vụ."

"Em biết, nhưng sếp là Bộ trưởng, mấy cái này sếp cứ cầm đi đòi đi, em sợ bị người của bộ Tài vụ chém lắm."

". . . . . ."

"Sếp đừng từ chối nữa." Ong Seong Wu đẩy một đống danh sách lên phía trước, "Sếp thường dạy bọn em phải biết kiên cường đối mặt với thực tế, sếp phải làm gương đi chứ."

Lee Sung Hyun trợn trắng mắt: "Cậu nằm phòng cao cấp?"

"Em bị loại vết thương này, sếp nhẫn tâm bắt em xuất đầu lộ diện nằm phòng bình thường sao?"

"Cậu có thể nằm phòng đơn, nằm phòng cao cấp làm gì! Còn khoản này là cái gì đây, tiền các cậu ăn xài tiêu phí mấy ngày qua đấy à? Tính vô đây làm cái gì? Còn cái này nữa, tiền một cái bao cao su cũng báo cáo?!" Lee Sung Hyun nâng trán, thuộc hạ của mình đúng là có đủ loại "nhân tài", ông cảm thấy nếu bọn họ bớt đi gây họa một chút chắc mình cũng thọ được thêm mười năm. Lee Sung Hyun cố gắng nhẫn nại lật đến tờ cuối cùng, một chuỗi số 0 dài chặt đứt sợi dây kiềm chế cuối cùng của ông, ông trực tiếp lấy tay vò nát tờ giấy, "Phí tổn thương tinh thần? Sao cậu không đi ăn cướp đi?!"

Ong Seong Wu ra vẻ thật tình nói: "Sếp không thể tưởng tượng được em bị đả kích lớn thế nào đâu, em vẫn còn là trai tân đó."

"Lời này cậu nói ra cậu có tin không?"

"Ý em là mặt sau."

". . . . . . Sửa lại đi." Lee Sung Hyun nói, "Nếu cậu thật sự tính toán như vậy, lúc đầu đã không viết hết vô báo cáo này rồi."

Ong Seong Wu vô tội hỏi: "Ý của sếp là, nếu sau này có chuyện không muốn nói thì có thể không cần viết báo cáo sao?"

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu thấy Lee Sung Hyun không trả lời, móc ra thêm một tờ danh sách mới, so với tờ trước thì bớt đi một con số 0. Lee Sung Hyun nhướng mi, vò nát tờ giấy này luôn, trong lòng vô cùng sốt ruột, cũng may vị tiểu tổ tông này vẫn chưa biết trùm buôn thuốc phiện kia là do Kang thiếu cải trang, nếu không có trời mới biết hắn sẽ làm ra cái trò quái quỷ gì, nhưng vừa rồi Kang Daniel cũng ở đây, liệu cậu ta có nhận ra Ong Seong Wu không?

Nếu nhận ra, vậy cậu ta sẽ làm gì đây?+

Chương 5: Nghi ngờ  
Ong Seong Wu làm ổ trong văn phòng của Lee Sung Hyun, nghiêm túc và kiên nhẫn giải thích về vấn đề phí đền bù của mình, bám riết không buông, móc ra hết tờ này đến tờ khác, tờ sau lại ít tờ lần trước một số 0. Lee Sung Hyun nản đến mức không thèm nhìn nữa, trực tiếp xé luôn.

"Sếp làm gì kì vậy?" Ong Seong Wu nhăn nhó, tiếp tục móc một đống hoá đơn ra đặt lên bàn, "Đây, giá chót rồi đó, mấy cái sau cũng là giá này thôi, có xé nữa cũng vô dụng."

". . . . . ."

"Vậy nha," Ong Seong Wu bò qua vỗ vai Lee Sung Hyun, "Sếp cố lên, đền bù cho em nhanh xíu nha, dù sao lần này tụi em cũng đã hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ, sếp cũng phải trả một ít thù lao chứ, đã vậy riêng em còn bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng, thế nên tiền công không được ít đâu đó." Tuy bọn họ là những người lính sẵn sàng cống hiến hết mình vì sự bình yên của tổ quốc, nhưng thân phận bên ngoài lại là lính đánh thuê, bán mạng vì tiền, nếu tay không về Mỹ chắc chắn sẽ bị người ta nghi ngờ, vì vậy số tiền kia cấp trên nhất định phải chi.

Lee Sung Hyun nghĩ thầm, thằng nhóc này đúng là tự kiếm chuyện cho mệt thân, đường đường là nhị thiếu gia nhà họ Ong, ăn uống không cần lo, tương lai rộng mở, thế nhưng lại chọn con đường này, nếu không cẩn thận bị chết ở ngoài đường thì có khi ngay cả cái danh liệt sĩ cũng không có. Bất quá một khi đã tham gia vào đội thì đều giống nhau, không phân biệt thân phận, vì vậy ông phủi móng vuốt trên vai xuống: "Đừng có mơ, giá cả đã được cấp trên thảo luận hết rồi."

"Quyết định rồi cũng có thể thay đổi mà." Ong Seong Wu đáng thương bò lên bàn, "Sếp à, sếp nhẫn tâm nhìn tâm hồn của em bị tổn thương mà không có gì an ủi sao?"

Lee Sung Hyun nhức đầu: "Cậu trèo xuống cho tôi, xuống ngay, đừng đụng vào đống đồ này, đống bên kia cũng không được đụng! Tôi sẽ cố hết sức, được chưa?!"

Ong Seong Wu vui mừng, bò trườn lên bàn, nắm chặt tay ông ta: "Sếp, em biết sếp là người đáng tin cậy nhất mà."

Lee Sung Hyun tức giận rút tay về: "Biến lẹ giùm, đi mà gây hoạ cho bọn người Mỹ kìa."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười rồi chuồn thẳng, hiếm khi mới nhớ đóng cửa sau khi ra ngoài như vậy, có thể thấy tâm tình của hắn rất không tồi. Lee Sung Hyun cầm tờ hoá đơn nhìn nhìn, khóe miệng lại co rút thêm một trận, bị đả kích nghiêm trọng à? Từ sau sự kiện kia, ông chưa hề thấy cái gì có thể đả kích Ong Seong Wu. Lee Sung Hyun đẩy đống giấy trên bàn sang một bên, nhìn lướt qua tờ hóa đơn đòi trả tiền bao cao su, nhất thời không biết nói gì, sau đó bắt đầu tự hỏi không biết Ong Seong Wu có thật sự không để ý đến chuyện này không, dù sao người này rất là khó đỡ.

Lee Sung Hyun dọn dẹp cái bàn lại cho gọn rồi gọi điện cho Kang Daniel, nói người kia vẫn ổn. Kang Daniel chỉ 'ừ' một tiếng lạnh nhạt, cũng không hỏi gì thêm, khách sáo vài câu rồi nhanh chóng cúp máy. Lee Sung Hyun tự hỏi không biết Kang Daniel có biết được chuyện này không, dù sao địa vị của cả hai nhà trong giới chính trị đều không hề tầm thường, làm lớn chuyện cũng không có lợi cho bất kì ai, bất quá. . . . . . Lee Sung Hyun trầm ngâm một lát, sau đó quyết định đi sắp xếp vấn đề tiền bạc, tranh thủ ngày mai chuyển luôn vào tài khoản của Ong Seong Wu, càng chậm càng nhiều rắc rối, tốt nhất nên đuổi cái tên chuyên gây họa kia về Mỹ càng sớm càng tốt.

Kang Daniel lái một chiếc xe việt dã, chạy tà tà tới một ngã tư đường, gặp đèn đỏ nên hắn dừng xe lại. Nhớ tới cú điện thoại vừa rồi, hắn thở phào một hơi, nếu người nọ đã không sao, chuyện này tốt nhất nên dừng ở đây.

Không kiểm soát được bản thân mà thượng con nhà người ta, tuy hắn thật sự muốn bồi thường, nhưng không ngờ người đó lại là người quen. Thảm nhất là người này muốn tiền có tiền, muốn địa vị có địa vị, ngoại trừ ngoan ngoãn nằm yên cho người ta thượng lại thì hắn không nghĩ ra có thể bồi thường cái gì nữa, nhưng hắn cũng không ngu, tuyệt đối sẽ không tự chuốc thêm phiền phức cho mình.

Kì thật hắn vẫn hi vọng là mình đoán sai, tất cả chỉ là trùng hợp, nhưng hắn sẽ không tiếp tục hỏi nữa, cứ xem chuyện này như một vết mực chôn vùi vào quá khứ đi.

—— Có thể người nọ thoạt nhìn không đáng tin, nhưng lại có thể xông vào mưa bom bão đạn để cứu hắn, sau đó lại vì hắn mà bị thương, bây giờ vết thương đã tốt rồi, với tính cách người nọ, nhất định sẽ vượt qua chuyện này rất nhanh thôi.

Biết nhiêu đó là đủ rồi.

Đèn đỏ chuyển sang màu xanh, Kang Daniel theo dòng xe từ từ đi về phía trước, rẽ vào con đường nhỏ, sau đó chạy nhanh về biệt thự Kang gia. Hắn phải lập tức trở về quân đội, đại khái sẽ không còn gặp lại Ong Seong Wu nữa, cuộc sống sẽ trở về trật tự như hai năm trước đây, nhất định là vậy.

Mấy ngày nay Ong Seong Wu đều nằm trong bệnh viện, không có tâm tình hưởng thụ cuộc sống, chưa cua được chân dài nào. Bây giờ đã xuất viện, hắn hiển nhiên muốn đi chơi cho thoả thích. Ở Seoul có rất nhiều chỗ vui chơi, nơi giải trí dành cho đám con ông cháu cha như hắn lại càng nhiều. Hắn mang theo vài tên đàn em, tùy tiện đi lòng vòng, buổi tối lái xe đến một câu lạc bộ. Nếu là người thường, có thể sẽ bị một hàng limousine đậu bên ngoài làm cho kinh ngạc, nhưng bọn hắn là lính đánh thuê, thỉnh thoảng sẽ làm vệ sĩ cho vài nhân vật lớn, đôi khi còn có cả trùm thuốc phiện hoặc thương nhân quyền quý, loại xe này sớm đã nhìn quen rồi.

"Hai ngày trước bọn em đã đến đây, nhưng không có thẻ hội viên nên không vào được."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, ánh mắt thâm thuý đảo qua cả bọn một vòng. Kim Jae Hwan đột nhiên cười gian, hai người còn lại vội vàng thành khẩn nói: "Lão đại, anh hiểu lầm rồi."

"Hả?" Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nhíu mày, "Nói xem anh hiểu lầm cái gì?"

"Không phải bọn em ham chơi bỏ anh ở lại bệnh viện đâu, tại con nhỏ y tá đẹp gái kia đó. Bọn em biết đó là loại anh thích nên không muốn ở lại cản trở anh, bọn em cũng không muốn làm bóng đèn cho nên mới đi chỗ khác để tạo không gian cho hai người, thiệt mà."

"Tụi bây còn dám nhắc tới con nhỏ đó?"

"Đây là dự tính ban đầu của bọn em thôi lão đại." Tên còn lại thành khẩn nói, "Ai biết nhỏ đó sẽ hiểu lầm chứ, nhưng may là bọn em đã đi rồi ấy, anh nghĩ xem nếu hai đứa bọn em cũng ở lại cẩn thận chăm sóc anh thì con nhỏ đó sẽ nghĩ gì?"

Ong Seong Wu cứng đờ, hai chữ 4P to tướng hiện lên trong đầu, còn lấp lánh ánh vàng, nhất thời khiến hắn run rẩy: "Đừng có kiếm cớ, mấy cái đó là do anh mày chơi xong để lại thôi. Jae Hwan, chúng ta đi."

Kim Jae Hwan lập tức ngoan ngoãn đuổi theo.

"Đừng làm vậy mà!" Hai người kia vội vàng chạy lên ngăn ở phía trước, la hét om sòm, dùng đủ mọi thủ đoạn để ăn vạ. Ong Seong Wu tức giận đá mỗi tên một cái: "Được rồi, hù mấy cậu thôi."

Hai người kia biết mình có hi vọng, vui mừng sáp lại gần: "Chỗ này có gì hay vậy anh?"

"Nói một cách đơn giản, đây chính là nơi mà tụi bây không thể tìm được ở Mỹ." Ong Seong Wu giải thích, "Nơi này cung cấp người và phòng, rồi mình muốn làm gì thì làm."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Hiểu rồi."  
Cánh cửa này ngăn cách phần lớn người trong xã hội, chỉ hoan nghênh một số ít người đặc biệt, mà một số ít này sẵn sàng cho chủ ở đây kiếm lời cả bộn tiền. Mọi người vừa trò chuyện vừa rảo bước tiến vào câu lạc bộ, người phục vụ cung kính tiếp đón, quản lý đại sảnh từ xa quét mắt nhìn một cái rồi lập tức bước lại đây, vui vẻ cười nói: "Nhị thiếu, đã lâu không gặp."

"Gần đây có việc bận." Ong Seong Wu cười đáp, mọi người đi thang máy lên lầu 3, xuyên qua hành lang dưới ánh đèn rực rỡ, sau đó đi vào một gian phòng. Lúc này, một cánh cửa đột nhiên mở ra, có một người đang gọi điện thoại, thấy bọn họ đi ngang qua liền theo bản năng liếc nhìn một cái, sau đó sửng sốt: "Ong nhị thiếu?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, nở nụ cười: "A, Han thiếu."

Một người khác đứng ngay cửa, nghe được âm thanh liền thò đầu ra: "Han thiếu, anh đang nói chuyện với ai vậy. . . . . A, Ong nhị thiếu?"

Ong Seong Wu lại ngẩn ra, thầm nghĩ hôm nay thật tình cờ, đụng phải cả đám bạn bè trước kia. Hắn biết mình không đi được nữa, vì vậy quay lại nói với mấy tên đàn em: "Mấy người cứ đi trước đi, anh ở đây uống vài ly với bạn cũ một tí."

Ba người kia gật đầu, theo quản lí đi trước.

Ong Seong Wu cùng hai người kia chào hỏi vài câu, sau đó đi vào phòng. Người bên trong đều ngẩng đầu, phát hiện người tới là hắn liền vội vàng đứng dậy chào, kẻ không biết nhìn thấy vậy cũng đứng dậy theo, thuận tiện nhỏ giọng hỏi, còn người nhận ra hắn thì cười trêu chọc: "Về nước cũng không nói một tiếng, cua đủ gái Tây chưa?"

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm: "Gái Tây sao đẹp bằng gái nước mình." Hắn rót chén rượu, chuẩn bị cạn ly với những người này, định bụng uống xong vài ly rồi đi, nhưng vừa liếc mắt qua, nhất thời nhíu mày: "A, đây không phải là Kang thiếu sao, mới đây đã gặp lại nhau rồi."

Trong phòng, người có ảnh hưởng tương đương Ong Seong Wu không nhiều, người vừa mới mời hắn vào phòng là một, người còn lại chính là Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel nhìn người này chậm rãi bước tới, trong đầu ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào lại hiện lên hai chữ: nghiệt duyên. Hắn áp chế ý nghĩ kỳ quái trong lòng, cười cười cụng ly với Ong Seong Wu: "Đúng vậy, lại gặp nhau rồi."

Ong Seong Wu uống một hớp rượu, cười tủm tỉm nói vài câu với những người khác, sau đó trở lại ngồi bên cạnh Kang Daniel, hỏi bâng quơ: "Nghe nói Kang thiếu luôn ở trong quân đội, bây giờ đang nghỉ phép à?"

"Ừ, mấy ngày nữa sẽ quay trở lại làm việc, còn cậu?"

"Vẫn chưa biết." Ong Seong Wu trả lời đơn giản, hơi hơi híp mắt lại. Vốn dĩ hắn rất tò mò tại sao lại có thể gặp được Kang Daniel ở trong nước, tính nói chuyện làm quen một chút, nhưng mới nói vài câu thì cảm giác người này hơi quen quen? Đừng nói là. . . . Hắn siết chặt ly rượu trong tay, thầm nghĩ không thể nào, không phải vậy chứ!

Tuy Kang Daniel vẫn ngồi trấn định như bình thường, nhưng trong lòng đã rối như tơ vò, càng ngày càng cảm thấy Ong Seong Wu rất giống người kia.

Xung quanh cũng không ít người, thấy hai người đang ngồi cùng một chỗ, hiển nhiên đều mò tới đây, đề tài nhanh chóng bị chuyển hướng. Ong Seong Wu ngồi thêm chốc lát, cảm thấy không có gì thú vị liền đứng dậy cáo từ.

Mọi người cũng đứng dậy tạm biệt, Ong Seong Wu cười cười mở cửa, xoay người liếc nhìn Kang Daniel một cái, sau đó bỏ đi không quay đầu lại. Kang thiếu cho hắn cảm giác rất giống người kia, nhưng mà. . . có lẽ do hắn nghĩ nhiều thôi.

Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu rời đi, hồi tưởng lại ánh mắt cuối cùng của hắn, phải chăng Ong Seong Wu đã bắt đầu nghi ngờ? Nếu là vậy, lẽ ra hắn sẽ nói thêm vài câu với mình mới đúng chứ, chắc chắn Ong Seong Wu cũng đã học qua chương trình kia. . . . Kang Daniel khựng lại, không đúng, lúc ấy mình trúng thuốc, giọng nói khàn khàn, mặc dù sau đó thuốc hết tác dụng, nhưng tâm tình cũng bị đè nén, vì thế âm thanh cũng thay đổi, âm sắc và giọng điệu hơi khác ngày thường một chút, tuy chỉ có một chút nhưng đối với người đã qua huấn luyện như bọn họ mà nói thì đã là cả thước rồi.

May thật. . . . Hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nghĩ lại rồi đột nhiên cười khổ. Hắn còn chưa chứng minh được Ong Seong Wu có phải là người nọ không mà, có lẽ ánh mắt vừa rồi cũng không có ý nghĩa gì, chỉ do hắn tự suy nghĩ nhiều mà thôi. Kang Daniel uống một hớp rượu, chỉ mong sự thật là do mình suy nghĩ nhiều.

Ong Seong Wu ra khỏi phòng, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại cũng cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, phân vân một hồi rồi từ bỏ ý định, không có gọi cho Lee Sung Hyun. Chính hắn đã từng nói, nếu là người khác thì hắn cũng sẽ làm như vậy.

Đây chỉ là nhiệm vụ mà thôi. . . . . . Ong Seong Wu yên lặng tự an ủi mình, chậm chạp lết về phía trước, đột nhiên tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên, hắn nhìn xuống màn hình: "Hi, ông chủ, phải, đã hoàn thành. " Hắn dừng lại một chút, sau đó nhíu mày, "Người châu Á? Được, tôi biết rồi."

Ong Seong Wu cúp điện thoại, dựa theo chỉ dẫn của phục vụ đi tìm bọn đàn em, vừa bước vào phòng thì thấy một màn cười nói rôm rả, hắn nhìn mấy chân dài trong phòng, nở nụ cười: "Cũng biết hưởng thụ đấy chứ."

Một tên đàn em chạy tới nịnh nọt: "Còn không phải nhờ phúc của đội trưởng sao."

Mấy nàng chân dài kia dĩ nhiên biết nhìn người, vừa thấy Ong Seong Wu thì lập tức cười duyên sáp lại. Ong Seong Wu âm thầm thở dài tiếc nuối trong lòng, lấy ra một xấp tiền nhét cho bọn họ: "Xin lỗi các em, bọn anh có việc gấp, lần khác lại đến."

Mấy tên đàn em nghe hắn nói như vậy liền biết là có việc quan trọng, nhanh chóng đi theo ra ngoài: "Sao vậy?"

"Ông chủ bảo chúng ta lập tức quay về Mỹ." Ong Seong Wu giải thích đơn giản, "Một thiếu gia xã hội đen muốn về nước, cần tìm mấy người châu Á làm vệ sĩ."

"Người châu Á ?"

"Ừ, vị thiếu gia kia là người châu Á, lần này trở về để kế thừa gia nghiệp, đoán chắc sẽ có một màn ác chiến." Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nói.

Bọn họ thu dọn đơn giản vài thứ, Ong Seong Wu chào hỏi Lee Sung Hyun rồi quay về Mỹ, cũng không có đề cập đến chuyện Kang Daniel. Hắn nhìn bầu trời đêm Seoul, quyết định chọn cách quên đi sự việc kia.

Lúc này Kang Daniel cũng mới vừa ra khỏi câu lạc bộ, sau đó lái xe về nhà.

Trong lòng hai người đều mang theo nỗi hoài nghi, một người về Mỹ, một người về quân đội, sự việc kia rốt cuộc có bị thời gian chôn vùi hay không, không ai biết được.

Chương 6: Căn cứ  
Lúc cả nhóm Ong Seong Wu đến Mỹ thì đang là giữa khuya.

"Rạng sáng 2 giờ 52 phút," Ong Seong Wu đút hai tay vào túi quần, đứng ở sân bay ngửa đầu nhìn đồng hồ điện tử trên màn hình, "Căn cứ đã sớm đóng cửa rồi, bây giờ nếu muốn về thì phải trèo qua bức tường cao mấy mét, còn phải vật lộn với hơn mười con chó."

Ba người còn lại không mở miệng, chờ hắn đưa ra quyết định. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm: "Phá hư mộng đẹp của người khác là chuyện không lễ phép, bây giờ ở Seoul vừa mới qua giữa trưa, giờ này chắc mấy người chưa ngủ đâu nhỉ?"

Ba người gật đầu, Ong Seong Wu quyết định nhanh chóng: "Đi, đi tìm quán bar."

Cả đám cùng đi với nhau, vui vẻ hưởng thụ cuộc sống về đêm, thẳng đến giữa trưa mới về công ty. Nơi này có diện tích 4000 mét vuông, trang bị đầy đủ mọi thứ, gần khu sinh hoạt có xây một cái hồ chia làm vài nhánh, các nhánh nối nhau tạo thành một vòng lớn.

Bọn họ chậm rãi bước tới cổng, bãi đất trống trước toà nhà có rất nhiều người đi qua đi lại, Kim Jae Hwan nhíu mày: "Lại có người mới à?"

Thật ra muốn trở thành lính đánh thuê rất dễ dàng, chỉ cần báo danh rồi vượt qua khảo sát là được, sau khi tiến hành huấn luyện tập trung thì có thể bắt đầu nhận nhiệm vụ, bất quá rất nhiều người không thể vượt qua nổi ải kia, trung bình cứ 10 người chỉ có 1 người có thể vượt qua huấn luyện, còn lại đều không chịu nổi cực khổ mà rút lui. Hai năm nay Ong Seong Wu hoàn thành rất nhiều nhiệm vụ cao cấp, địa vị trong công ty cũng thăng nhanh, được làm huấn luyện viên phụ trách huấn luyện người mới. Hắn cười tủm tỉm nhìn bên đó: "Lần này không biết có bao nhiêu người có thể trụ lại, đáng tiếc anh mày phải làm nhiệm vụ, không xem được."

Bọn họ không coi ai ra gì bước qua bên kia, chuẩn bị đi xuyên qua đám người lên lầu chính. Xung quanh phần lớn đều là người da trắng cơ bắp cường tráng, lúc nhìn thấy bọn họ đều lộ ra vẻ mặt không thể tin được.

"Người châu Á? Mới tới?"

Không thể trách được mấy người kia, bình thường công ty quân sự Mĩ đều cử nhân viên chiêu mộ nhân lực, chất lượng người được chiêu mộ tương đối cao, bọn Ong Seong Wu so với đám người kia thật sự nhỏ gầy đến đáng thương, quả thật giống như trẻ vị thành niên. Giờ phút này trước cửa sổ lầu 3 có hai người đang đứng, trong đó một người mặc âu phục màu đen, nhìn xuống cửa sổ: "Là bọn họ?"

"Phải." Người bên cạnh mặc quân phục cũng đang nhìn xuống như hắn, cũng thấy vẻ thảm hại của bọn Ong Seong Wu trong đám người lực lưỡng kia, bất giác bỏ thêm một câu, "Bọn họ rất lợi hại."

"Vậy sao? Tôi có ý này."

Ở dưới lầu, đám người kia vẫn không kiêng nể gì đánh giá nhóm của Ong Seong Wu, trong đó có một tên nhịn không được, bước lên trước một bước, cười nhạo hỏi: "Ê, nhóc con, mấy nhóc có phải đi lộn chỗ không? Chỗ này không phải là chỗ cho mấy nhóc chơi đâu."

Ong Seong Wu không có phản ứng gì, lướt qua tên đó rồi tiếp tục đi. Ba người còn lại cũng không quay đầu lại, đi phía sau Ong Seong Wu, giống như kẻ chặn đường vừa rồi chỉ là không khí. Tên kia bị làm cho bất ngờ, những người xung quanh không chút khách khí cười lớn: "Mày bị người ta coi thường kìa, Hobbit."

"Thôi thôi, chắc tụi nó không biết tiếng Anh ấy mà, đúng không Hobbit? Ha ha ha!"

"Fuck!" Tên kia nổi giận gầm lên một tiếng, xông tới chắn trước mặt Ong Seong Wu, rõ ràng muốn ra oai, "Thằng thỏ đế, tao đang nói chuyện với mày đó!"

Ong Seong Wu rốt cuộc cũng giương đôi mắt đen láy nhìn hắn, cố kiềm chế cơn giận, nói: "Tao đếm tới ba, mày tốt nhất nên tránh ra."

Hobbit cười nhạo: "Nếu tao không tránh thì sao?"

Ong Seong Wu không để ý tới gã: "1... 2..."

"Fuck!" Hobbit cảm thấy mình bị khinh thường, hung tợn vung nắm tay lên, muốn đấm vào mặt Ong Seong Wu.

"3..."

Vừa dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu lập tức bắt được cổ tay của gã, tay hắn trắng nõn sạch sẽ, trong mắt của mấy tên ngoại quốc thì rất là nhỏ nhắn, nhưng chính đôi tay đó lại có thể đơn giản tiếp được cú đấm của Hobbit. Động tác này có người sẽ cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, có người sẽ nghĩ là Hobbit căn bản không dùng sức, nhưng ngay sau đó mọi người thấy hoa mắt, bên tai truyền đến một tiếng "bịch", Hobbit nặng hơn chín mươi kí bị Ong Seong Wu đạp bay chỉ bằng một cước, chật vật văng xa bốn thước, nằm trước cửa lầu chính run rẩy.

Mọi người cùng hít vào một hơi, Ong Seong Wu đút hai tay vào túi quần, đi lên phía trước. Sắc mặt Hobbit trắng bệch, khó chịu ho khan vài tiếng, cố gắng áp chế máu tươi sắp tràn ra cổ họng, lúc thấy Ong Seong Wu bước tới thì vội vàng rụt ra sau, cắn răng, vịn khung cửa đứng lên.

"Ồ, vẫn còn cử động được, số mày cũng không tệ nha lính mới, hôm nay ngủ dậy đến giờ tao vẫn chưa ăn cơm," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nói, nhìn lướt qua một vòng, "Cho bọn mày một lời khuyên này, về sau nhớ rửa mắt kĩ một chút, không phải huấn luyện viên nào cũng tốt tính như tao đâu, hiểu chưa?"

Những lời này không khác gì một quả bom nặng kí, đám người lập tức ồ lên.

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến đám người đó nữa, xoay người tiếp tục đi. Hobbit thấy hắn giống như thấy quỷ, không ngừng lui về phía sau, bất giác đã lui vào trong đại sảnh lầu chính, lúc này gã đột nhiên dừng lại, ngay sau đó đột nhiên bị đá văng.

Đám người Ong Seong Wu nghiêng người né tránh, Hobbit nhào qua bọn họ, ngã xuống nền xi măng, nằm bất động hình chữ đại (大). Mọi người lại hít vào một hơi, sau đó ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía đại sảnh, nơi đó có một người đàn ông mặc đồ rằn ri đang đứng, vừa rồi chính người này đã đá bay Hobbit. Ong Seong Wu nhìn sang, cười chào hỏi: "Chào, Rick, bây giờ tôi có thể ăn cơm chưa, đói bụng quá."

"Vấn đề này cậu nên tới hỏi căn tin," Rick cười đáp, nắm tay hắn đi tới cửa, sau đó đọc một dãy tên, lớn tiếng nói, "Những người này bước ra khỏi hàng!"

Đám người tự giác nhường ra một khoảng trống, thuận tiện lôi Hobbit đi, hai mươi người bị nêu tên chậm rãi bước ra, đứng thẳng hàng trên phần đất trống.

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Xuất thân từ quân đội?"

Rick gật đầu: "Binh chủng cũng có." Hắn quàng vai Ong Seong Wu, kéo Ong Seong Wu đến chỗ đất trống, tiếp theo ngoắc tay ra hiệu với ba người còn lại. Đám Kim Jae Hwan không hiểu gì, chỉ đành đi theo sau. Ong Seong Wu cười cười: "Ý gì đây?"

"Tôi rất tiếc, Ongie ạ." Rick vỗ vỗ vai hắn, "Trước khi ăn trưa, cậu không thể không hoạt động rồi."

"Cái gì?"

Rick đẩy hắn lên trước hai mươi người kia: "Cho các người 10 phút, nghĩ cách giải quyết xong bốn người này, nếu không sau này khỏi cần tham gia huấn luyện nữa, trực tiếp thu dọn đồ đạc cút luôn đi," hắn nhìn thời gian, "Bây giờ bắt đầu!"

Bốn người ngẩn ra, ngay lập tức chửi bới đám lính đang nhào tới.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng né cú đấm đánh tới, xoay người gạt chân một tên, tiếp theo lên gối một tên khác, đồng thời dùng khuỷu tay kẹp cổ tên đó rồi ném sang một bên, đối phó với những người khác, nóng máu mắng: "Rick, mẹ kiếp anh tốt nhất giải thích rõ ràng cho tôi!"

"Ongie, đây không phải là chủ ý của tôi," Rick châm một điếu thuốc, có chút hưng phấn nhìn, "Đây là ý của ông chủ mới, muốn kiếm tiền thì ngoan ngoãn làm việc đi, thượng đế phù hộ cậu, cậu sẽ sống mà."

Ong Seong Wu mắng một tiếng, chỉ biết phải nhận mệnh.  
Trong thực chiến, chỉ cần vài giây đồng hồ là có thể quyết định sống chết, nhưng bây giờ bọn họ không cần giết người, hơn nữa những binh lính này cũng đã sớm đề phòng bọn họ, muốn giải quyết thật sự rất phiền toái, hơn nữa Ong Seong Wu có thể nhìn ra ở đây có ít nhất năm tên xuất thân từ bộ đội đặc chủng.

Chưa ăn cơm, nhiệt độ cao, 10 phút đối mặt với sống chết, Ong Seong Wu thật sự muốn ném lựu đạn vào mặt ông chủ mới cho tên đó bay lên trời luôn.

"Hết giờ." Rick vừa cười vừa vỗ tay đi xuyên qua đám binh lính.

Cả người Ong Seong Wu đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, hắn thở dốc một hơi, cười híp mắt nhìn Rick, trong con ngươi kia vẫn toát ra nét lạnh lẽo, nhưng lại lộ thêm một phần quỷ dị. Rick rùng mình một cái, thức thời lảng sang chuyện khác: "Ông chủ đang chờ mấy người trong văn phòng, mau đi đi."

Ong Seong Wu uể oải ừ một tiếng: "Báo căn tin chuẩn bị cơm."

Rick nhanh chóng trả lời: "Biết rồi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, mang theo đám Kim Jae Hwan chậm rãi đi vào tòa nhà chính dưới ánh mắt hoảng sợ của đám người kia, bên tai vẫn còn nghe thấy tiếng của Rick: "Người nào còn đứng được thì ở lại, những người khác biến đi. . . ."

Cả bọn lên lầu ba, đẩy cửa phòng làm việc, sếp của bọn họ đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha bằng da thật sau cái bàn, cười nói: "Làm không tồi."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười, đảo mắt nhìn về phía người còn lại trong phòng. Người nọ ước chừng hai mươi bốn hai mươi lăm tuổi, ngũ quan sắc sảo, diện mạo anh tuấn, vẻ mặt của hắn vô cùng bình tĩnh, không có bất kì biểu tình gì, chỉ lẳng lặng ngồi ở đằng kia, vừa nhìn là biết không đơn giản.

"Để tôi giới thiệu một chút, vị này là ngài Jo."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Xin chào."

Người nọ nhìn sang, một phen giao chiến vừa rồi, những người khác đều có khuyết điểm, chỉ duy nhất người này có thể xem là hoàn hảo, hắn gật đầu: "Chào."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, có vẻ như không nghĩ tới người nọ sẽ đáp lời. Người nọ không để ý đến hắn, nhìn sếp của hắn ngồi phía sau bàn: "Là cậu ta."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày, nhìn về phía sếp mình, làm nãy giờ mà chỉ chọn có một à? Sếp hắn liếc hắn một cái, khẽ gật đầu, tiếp theo cũng không nhìn hắn nữa, cười cười ký hợp đồng với người kia.

". . . . . ."

Người nọ đặt bút xuống, quay đầu lại nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Tình huống cụ thể tôi sẽ từ từ nói cho cậu biết, đi thôi."

"Đi đâu?"

Người nọ khẽ nhíu mày, bình tĩnh nhìn hắn.

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nói: "Tôi muốn tắm rửa ăn cơm, sau đó ngủ một giấc, rồi tìm người đẹp mát xa."

Người nọ vẫn bình tĩnh như cũ: "Hai cái trước thì được, cái thứ ba có thể ngủ trên máy bay, cái cuối cùng khi nào tới nơi tôi sẽ tìm cho cậu."

Ong Seong Wu hài lòng, hưng phấn chạy qua khoác vai hắn: "Ôi chao, may mắn ghê, gặp được một ông chủ thật là tốt."

Sếp của hắn chỉ còn biết lắc đầu, người nọ thì đứng yên không nhúc nhích: "Cậu dùng một thân đầy mồ hôi cọ vào người tôi để trả thù chủ ý kia của tôi phải không?"

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu vội vàng ho một tiếng, sau đó buông tay ra, "Gì chứ, tôi mà nhỏ nhen vậy sao, thiệt tình." Hắn vẫy vẫy tay, lôi ba tên đàn em đi tắm rửa, ăn một bữa thoải mái, ngay sau đó liền bị ông chủ mới lôi lên máy bay.

"Chúng ta đi đâu?"

"Malaysia."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày, nếu hắn nhớ không lầm thì hình như người yêu nhỏ của ai đó chính là thường hoạt động tại Malaysia, nói không chừng sẽ gặp lại nhau. . .

"Sao?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu: "Không có gì."

Người nọ "ừ" một tiếng, lấy ra một chồng tư liệu: "Cậu xem trước đi."

Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu đọc những thông tin cơ bản, sau khi nhớ kĩ liền nhắm mắt lại ngủ, khi mở mắt thì vừa lúc máy bay đáp xuống bãi đáp trong biệt thự Jo gia. Hắn mặc âu phục, giả làm trợ lý yên lặng đi theo ông chủ xuống dưới. Thế lực của Jo gia ở Malaysia rất lớn, căn biệt thự vừa to vừa sang trọng. Ong Seong Wu đánh giá chung quanh, khi đi xuyên qua vườn hoa bỗng nhiên chỉ vào một người đứng đằng xa: "Wow, ông chủ, em gái ông đó hả? Đúng là người đẹp nha, chậc chậc, trông cứ như tiên nữ ấy, đẹp quá chừng. . . . ."

Người nọ bình tĩnh cắt lời hắn: "Đó là vị hôn thê của tôi."

". . . . . ." Lời của Ong Seong Wu bỗng nhiên nghẹn trong cổ họng.

Người nọ quay đầu nhìn hắn, kiên nhẫn giải thích: "Chúng tôi sắp kết hôn, cô ta họ Lim, cũng là con nhà quyền quý. Nếu có cậu khả năng đánh sập Lim gia và giết sạch người nhà cô ta, tôi sẽ bắt cô ta tới mát xa cho cậu."

Ong Seong Wu ôm ngực: "Không không không không được đâu. . . . . . Quân tử không cướp người yêu của người khác. . . . ."

"Không thành vấn đề, tôi cũng không có tình cảm với cô ta."

"Vậy cũng không được. . . . . . Dù sao cũng cảm ơn ý tốt của anh. . . . . ."

Người nọ đáp một tiếng, sau đó tiếp tục đi. Ong Seong Wu vỗ vỗ trái tim nhỏ bé của mình, nhắm mắt theo sau.

Chương 7: Khổ sở  
Đương gia hiện nay của Jo gia là Jo lão gia tử, ông ta làm việc mạnh mẽ quyết đoán, thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn, địa vị Jo gia được như ngày hôm nay hơn phân nửa là nhờ công lao của ông ta. Ông ta có hai trai một gái, mẹ của người con lớn nhất xuất thân không tốt, đã qua đời từ lâu, còn lại một trai một gái là do người vợ cưới hỏi đàng hoàng sinh ra. Tuy vợ mới không thích con lớn nhất, nhưng tâm địa bà ta không xấu, không có làm khó con chồng, chỉ đến khi thấy đương gia càng lúc càng tín nhiệm hắn thì mới dần dần cảm thấy hắn là một sự uy hiếp.

Nhưng vận khí bà ta tốt, không cần tự mình động thủ, bởi vì người kia có một điều khiến đương gia vô cùng nhức đầu —— hắn là kẻ lụy tình.

Lụy tình chính là tuyệt đối chung tình với người yêu, quyết chí không bao giờ thay đổi, dùng tình yêu thật đến mức có thể moi tim ném phổi. Vì vậy người nọ sống chết cũng không chịu cưới thiên kim tiểu thư mà đương gia vì củng cố thế lực đã an bài cho mình, nhất quyết phải sống cùng một cô gái bình thường, còn bi luỵ mang cô ta tới cửa, quỳ dưới đất cầu xin đương gia thành toàn.

Đương gia giận đến mức đuổi bọn họ ra ngoài, hôm đó trời đổ mưa to, một vụ tai nạn xe cộ đã khiến hai người kia không trở về được nữa, chỉ để lại một bé trai chưa đầy tháng. Đương gia vô cùng đau khổ, nghĩ đứa bé kia là huyết mạch duy nhất của con trai nên liền nhận nuôi.

Cha là con vợ bé, mẹ ngay cả danh phận cũng không có, địa vị đứa bé kia ở Jo gia tương đối khó xử, vì vậy từ nhỏ đã bị đưa ra nước ngoài, hàng năm thỉnh thoảng trở về một hai lần, chỉ ở một buổi chiều liền rời đi, có người giúp việc thậm chí còn không nhận ra hắn.

Người nọ tên là Jo Hyung Soo, chính là ông chủ mới của Ong Seong Wu.

"Ông chủ ơi," Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi đi theo hắn đến nhà lớn, "Anh thật sự trở về kế thừa gia nghiệp sao?"

"Có thể xem là vậy."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, không hỏi nữa, tài liệu chỉ viết thân thể lão gia tử ngày càng sa sút, vì vậy liền gấp rút đính hôn cho cháu trai, để Jo Hyung Soo trở lại tham gia tiệc đính hôn. Về phần tình huống cụ thể chuyện tính toán giữa lão gia tử và Lim gia, Ong Seong Wu cũng không hiểu lắm, tương lai như thế nào vẫn còn rất khó nói.

Hai người rảo bước đến nhà lớn, lên tới lầu ba, Jo Hyung Soo vào thư phòng gặp lão gia tử, Ong Seong Wu đứng chờ ở ngoài hành lang. Phòng khách dưới lầu đột nhiên truyền đến tiếng động nhỏ, nam có nữ có, nghe giọng có vẻ còn rất trẻ tuổi, không biết là thiếu gia tiểu thư nhà ai.

Jo Hyung Soo đi cũng không lâu, chốc lát sau đã mở cửa: "Cậu vào đây."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, ngoan ngoãn phục tùng mệnh lệnh. Sắc mặt lão gia tử có chút trắng bệch, tinh thần cũng không tồi, lão ngồi trên ghế gỗ lim, híp mắt đánh giá Ong Seong Wu, không nói lời nào. Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt đứng đó, uy thế trên người ông lão này mặc dù rất mạnh, nhưng so ra vẫn kém ông nội nhà hắn một chút, dĩ nhiên hắn không sợ.

Jo Hyung Soo: "Con đã thương lượng ổn thoả với Joo Eun rồi, năng lực ứng biến của người này không tệ, chắc là có thể làm được.

Lão gia tử nhìn thật lâu: "Có thể."

Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày, có thể cái gì? Jo Hyung Soo không để ý tới hắn, nói với lão gia tử: "Vậy con ra ngoài, ông nội."

"Ừ, hôm nay Joo Eun tới rồi, con đi dạo với nó đi, nhìn xem còn gì phải chuẩn bị thì đi chuẩn bị đi."

Jo Hyung Soo đáp lời, xoay người mở cửa phòng, cùng lúc đó lão gia tử đập bể cái chén, quát lớn: "Chuyện này không cần thương lượng nữa, mày cút cho tao!"

Ong Seong Wu bị tình huống bất ngờ làm cho hết hồn, còn chưa kịp phản ứng, tay đã bị người khác nắm lấy. Jo Hyung Soo đóng cửa lại, đứng ngoài hành lang giương mắt nhìn, bình tĩnh nói: "Lát nữa cố gắng biểu hiện đau khổ một chút."

Ong Seong Wu bỗng nhiên có loại dự cảm xấu, Jo Hyung Soo tiếp tục nói: "Cậu cứ thử tưởng tượng, nếu người đẹp trong vườn hoa kia muốn kết hôn, nhưng chú rể lại không phải là cậu, cậu có cảm giác gì?"

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu nói, "Không có cảm giác gì hết, trên đời này thiếu gì người đẹp."

Jo Hyung Soo hướng dẫn từng bước: "Ví dụ như cậu rất yêu cô ta."

"Ví dụ không được. . . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo còn muốn mở miệng, cuối hành lang bỗng nhiên xuất hiện một người: "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu vội vàng tránh khỏi tay người nào đó, rũ mắt xuống, trong lòng phát điên, rốt cuộc đang làm gì vậy trời! Jo Hyung Soo tán thưởng sờ sờ đầu hắn, dắt hắn đi qua, nhàn nhạt nói: "Không có gì đâu."

Ánh mắt người mới tới chuyển tới chuyển lui giữa hai người bọn họ: "Vị này là?"

"Trợ lý của anh," Jo Hyung Soo trả lời đơn giản, tiếp theo quay đầu lại, giọng nói dịu dàng hơn, "Seong Wu, đây là em họ tôi."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy hơi khiếp đảm, thấp giọng nói: "Chào anh."

Người kia nhướng mày, thân phận như bọn họ có cần thiết giới thiệu người thân của mình cho trợ lý không? Trừ phi người trợ lý này không tầm thường, hơn nữa vừa rồi. . . . . . Người kia nhất thời hiểu rõ, hóa ra anh ta có tình nhân ở bên ngoài, lại còn là nam, khó trách ông nội lại giận dữ như vậy.

"Ông nội sao thế?"

"Ông nội. . ." Jo Hyung Soo chần chừ một chút, "Tâm tình của ông nội không tốt, tạm thời em đừng quấy rầy ông."

Người kia gật đầu, ánh mắt thâm thuý như muốn xem kịch vui: "Vị hôn thê của anh tới rồi, bây giờ đang ngồi ở phòng khách lầu dưới."

Jo Hyung Soo cau mày, theo bản năng quay đầu lại. Ong Seong Wu né tránh tầm mắt của hắn, liên tục thôi miên bản thân rằng người đẹp khắp thiên hạ đều đã bị cướp đoạt, một người cũng không chừa cho mình. . . . . . . Hắn hít hít mũi, nhất thời cảm thấy rất đau lòng. Jo Hyung Soo rất hài lòng với biểu hiện của hắn, giả vờ thở dài một tiếng, không để ý hắn đang giãy dụa, nắm chặt tay của hắn, lôi kéo hắn xuống lầu. Có hai người phụ nữ ngồi trong phòng khách, hai người khác biệt rất lớn. Một người là người đẹp yểu điệu thục nữ Ong Seong Wu đã gặp trong vườn hoa, người còn lại thì to gấp ba lần cô ta.

"Hyung Soo, anh về rồi." Lim Joo Eun nhỏ giọng nói, đứng dậy chào.

Ong Seong Wu nghe giọng nói này thì cả người lập tức mềm nhũn, cũng may tay hắn bị người nào đó nhéo mạnh nên rốt cuộc cũng hoàn hồn lại.

Người còn lại vốn đang ngồi, nhưng khi nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu, cô ta chỉ cảm thấy người này lớn lên rất thanh tú, cặp mắt dài, con ngươi đen láy, đuôi mắt hơi cụp xuống, còn phảng phất một chút u sầu, thật sự quá là quyến rũ, cô ta vội vàng đứng dậy: "Xin hỏi anh là ai?"

Jo Hyung Soo lập tức che trước mặt Ong Seong Wu, còn chưa kịp mở miệng đã nghe em họ mình vừa đi xuống vừa cười nói: "Anh ta là trợ lý của anh họ, em đừng nghĩ lung tung nữa, người ta là bảo bối đấy, em không thấy đến bây giờ mà hai người bọn họ vẫn còn chưa buông tay nhau ra sao?"

Ong Seong Wu hết hồn, có chút không được tự nhiên muốn rút tay ra, tay lại bị nắm chặt một lần nữa, Lim Joo Eun nhìn bọn họ: ". . . . . . Hyung Soo?"

Jo Hyung Soo im lặng trong chốc lát: "Joo Eun, xin lỗi, anh. . . . . ."

"Hyung Soo," Lim Joo Eun cắt ngang, giọng nói run rẩy, "Anh không biết mình đang nói gì đâu, đi thôi, hôm nay chúng ta phải đi thử lễ phục."

"Không, bây giờ anh rất tỉnh táo, anh. . . . . ." Jo Hyung Soo do do dự dự, hung hăng nhéo móng vuốt của người nào đó. Ong Seong Wu nhận được tín hiệu, suy nghĩ một chút rồi dùng tay khác đẩy tay của Jo Hyung Soo ra: "Jo. . . . . Ông chủ, thân thể của Jo tiên sinh không tốt, không thể bị kích động, anh đừng. . . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo im lặng.  
Lim Joo Eun thừa dịp này liền kéo cánh tay của hắn: "Hyung Soo, chúng ta đi thôi."

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn Ong Seong Wu, Ong Seong Wu đứng sau cúi đầu không dám nhìn nữa. Jo Hyung Soo nhìn Lim Joo Eun một cái, cuối cùng thỏa hiệp, cứng ngắc gật đầu: "Đi thôi."

Ong Seong Wu muốn đi theo, thế nhưng lại bị cô mập vừa rồi bắt được: "Tôi nhìn ra được quan hệ của anh và anh họ tôi rồi, bây giờ anh họ tôi muốn đi thử lễ phục, thôi thì anh ở đây với. . . . . ." Cô ta còn chưa nói xong, Jo Hyung Soo lập tức quay lại tách bọn họ ra, sắc mặt âm trầm.

Cô gái kia bị doạ sợ đến mức lui về sau một bước.

Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở: "Ông chủ."

Jo Hyung Soo không nói lời nào kéo Ong Seong Wu ra ngoài, đến khi ngồi lên xe mới buông tay ra, khen: "Tốt lắm."

Ong Seong Wu phát điên: "Làm cái quái gì vậy! Không phải bảo tôi giả làm trợ lý sao?!"

Lim Joo Eun ngồi bên cạnh Jo Hyung Soo, cười: "Anh đúng là trợ lý mà."

Ong Seong Wu nhếch miệng, nhìn ông chủ của mình: "Anh không sợ bọn họ đi Mỹ tra xem anh có bạn trai không à?"

Jo Hyung Soo rất bình tĩnh: "Tôi đã sắp xếp rồi, bọn họ hoàn toàn có thể tra được sự tồn tại của cậu."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Anh đã chuẩn bị từ trước?"

"Không, sau khi nhìn thấy cậu thôi," Jo Hyung Soo bình tĩnh nói, "Tôi cảm thấy cậu sẽ làm tôi hài lòng, sự thật chứng minh suy đoán của tôi hoàn toàn chính xác."

". . . . . ."

Dĩ nhiên Ong Seong Wu biết tính toán của hắn. Lim gia là gia tộc lớn, trong tình huống đặc biệt này, lão gia tử đích thân đính hôn cho Jo Hyung Soo, những người đó chắc chắn sẽ cảnh giác. Chuyện xấu quá nhiều, nếu nhắc tới Jo Hyung Soo thì không thể không nhớ tới người cha lụy tình của hắn, vì thế có thể hắn cũng lụy tình như cha mình, dùng cái này có thể đánh lạc hướng người khác.

Ong Seong Wu thút tha thút thít, không để ý đến hai người kia nữa, sau đó chợt nhớ tới một chuyện: "Cô gái kia là em họ anh?!" Hắn đã xem qua tài liệu, biết ông chủ có một cô em gái, hắn đã rất mong chờ lần gặp mặt này, ai ngờ sự thật lại tàn nhẫn như thế!

"Ừ, nếu cậu có hứng thú, chờ khi tôi nắm được quyền lực rồi, tôi sẽ trói nó tới mát xa cho cậu."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy, "Không cần đâu, tôi sợ tôi không có phúc để hưởng. . . . . ."

Lim Joo Eun cười: "Con bé kia à. . . . . . Làm bao cát cũng không tệ."

Jo Hyung Soo đồng ý gật đầu: "Thật sự không tệ."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy rúc vào một góc, cố gắng làm bộ như mình không tồn tại, hắn cảm thấy mình đã đến một chỗ rất khủng khiếp. Jo Hyung Soo liếc hắn một cái: "Bây giờ tôi trở về có lẽ sẽ có người theo dõi tôi, cậu hiểu không?"

Nói trắng ra là muốn chuẩn bị trước thôi chứ gì? Ong Seong Wu thút thít một tiếng: ". . . . . . Hiểu."

"Tốt lắm."

Ong Seong Wu giả bộ làm một người tình khổ sở, buổi tối trở lại phòng ngủ, hắn nháy mắt mấy cái: "Ngủ một phòng?"

"Đúng vậy."

Ong Seong Wu kiên quyết nói: "Tôi phải ngủ giường, đừng hòng bắt tôi ngủ ghế sô pha!"

Jo Hyung Soo cực kì bình tĩnh: "Tùy cậu, dù sao giường cũng rất lớn."

Ong Seong Wu liền không khách khí chiếm một nửa giường, ngày hôm sau tiếp tục làm vua điện ảnh, trông mong đến ngày ông chủ nắm được quyền lực, như vậy hắn sẽ được giải phóng.

Mấy ngày nay Kang Daniel rất không thoải mái.

Hắn đã trở lại bộ đội, cuộc sống lại trở về quy luật một lần nữa. Mặc dù cuộc sống rất phong phú, nhưng hắn dần dần bắt đầu cảm thấy không thích, cảm giác không thích này không phải vì bộ đội quá khô khan hay huấn luyện quá máy móc, mà là do quá nhàn.

Hắn nhìn những binh lính này, ngày qua ngày bọn họ đều tập luyện, nhưng có thể cả đời này cũng sẽ không nhìn thấy máu. Dĩ nhiên không thể thấy máu thì càng tốt, chỉ có hắn cảm thấy điều này chưa đủ thôi. Hai năm qua hắn lăn lộn ở ngoài, mặc dù rất nguy hiểm nhưng cũng rất kích thích, trước kia hắn không muốn sống cuộc sống như vậy, nhưng bây giờ muốn hắn không nghĩ đến. . . lại rất khó khăn. Nếu cho hắn lựa chọn, hắn càng muốn đi tiền tuyến. Có lẽ đàn ông sẽ cảm thấy rất hăng hái với loại việc này, vì vậy khi Lee Sung Hyun đến tìm hắn, hắn gần như không hề do dự.

"Cậu xem trước một chút tư liệu về người này đi, bây giờ tên đó đã chạy sang Malaysia."

Kang Daniel cau mày: "Nơi đó à?"

"Phải, chúng tôi có phái người đuổi theo, nhưng hôm qua mới biết người phái đi đã sớm bị giết, nơi đó là địa bàn của Gong Hoe Jin."

Kang Daniel đột nhiên nhớ tới tên bệnh thần kinh kia, cả người không khỏi cứng đờ.

"Chúng tôi nghi ngờ có thể tên đó có liên hệ với Gong Hoe Jin," Lee Sung Hyun nhìn hắn, "Theo tin tức của chúng tôi, quan hệ của cậu và Gong Hoe Jin hình như không hề tầm thường?"

Kang Daniel im lặng. Lee Sung Hyun giao cho hắn một phần báo cáo, trong đó có một dòng được kẻ bằng bút đỏ: "... lúc tôi đi vào, ông chủ Kang và Gong Hoe Jin đang làm chuyện thân mật. Để gia tăng tình thú, ông chủ còn uống thêm thuốc. Gong Hoe Jin thấy tôi vào liền muốn giết tôi để tiếp tục chơi với ông chủ, tôi tuy vô cùng liễu yếu đào tơ nhưng vẫn liều mạng phản kháng, đến mức tên đó đành phải chạy trốn. Nhưng do thuốc trong cơ thể của ông chủ vẫn chưa được giải, tôi đành phải làm người thứ ba xui xẻo. . . . . " (LOL Bưởi ơi là Bưởi =))))))))

". . . . . ."

Lee Sung Hyun hỏi thử: "Lời trong này có phải thật hay không?"

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel nắm tay thành quyền, có thể viết ra phần báo cáo này chỉ có một người.

Chỉ có duy nhất một người mà thôi.

Chương 8: Vua điện ảnh  
Lee Sung Hyun và Ong Seong Wu qua lại tương đối nhiều, đối với phong cách xử sự của vị tổ tông kia cũng có chút hiểu biết, ông biết nội dung trên báo cáo ít nhiều đã bị xào nấu, nhưng quá trình chính sẽ không sai. Ông nhìn Kang Daniel, hi vọng người này có thể nói chút gì đó, dù sao phải hiểu rõ tình huống thật sự mới có thể đưa ra quyết định chính xác.

Văn phòng nhất thời trở nên im lặng một cách quái dị, Kang Daniel hít một hơi, nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tâm trạng: "Sự tình đúng là như thế. . ."

Lee Sung Hyun kiên nhẫn lắng nghe, khóe miệng nhếch lên, ông còn ngạc nhiên tại sao trong tình huống như vậy mà Kang Daniel lại có tâm tình làm chuyện thân mật, thì ra là thế.

Tổ tông ơi, vậy mà cậu cũng dám viết.

Kang Daniel nói qua loa, sau đó đưa ra kết luận: "Tinh thần của Gong Hoe Jin có vấn đề, không thể dùng suy nghĩ của người bình thường để giải thích hành vi của hắn. Tôi cũng không chắc lần sau gặp mặt hắn có còn hứng thú với tôi không, nhưng kể từ khi thành danh đến nay, Gong Hoe Jin chưa từng thất bại. Nếu xét từ góc độ này, có lẽ hắn sẽ gặp tôi, bất quá tôi không dám cam đoan kết quả."

Lee Sung Hyun gật đầu, trong lòng hiểu rõ có thể Gong Hoe Jin sẽ muốn tìm Kang Daniel trả thù vì thiệt hại lần trước, nhưng biết đâu hắn vẫn còn muốn chơi với Kang Daniel thì sao, nói chung là nửa may nửa xui. Lee Sung Hyun trầm ngâm một lát: "Vậy cậu đến Malaysia trước đi, nhưng đừng tìm hắn ngay, cứ đi xem xét xung quanh. Gong Hoe Jin có vài đường dây tin tức, chắc chắn hắn sẽ biết cậu tới, cậu xem thử thái độ của hắn thế nào rồi tính tiếp. Bên đây chúng tôi sẽ phái một đội lính đánh thuê đến bảo vệ cậu, chúng tôi cũng phái thêm một hai đặc công nổi tiếng đến trợ giúp." Lee Sung Hyun nghĩ nghĩ rồi dặn dò thêm vài câu, tranh thủ đảm bảo tính mạng cho Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel chăm chú lắng nghe, thỉnh thoảng sẽ đáp một tiếng. Mặc dù hắn không hài lòng lắm với cuộc sống hiện tại, trong đầu luôn xuất hiện ý niệm ra tiền tuyến, nhưng hắn tuyệt đối không muốn dính dáng đến tên bệnh thần kinh kia. Bất quá hắn biết, nếu mình có thể ngồi ở đây, nhất định là cấp trên đã đồng ý. Lần trước bộ An ninh Quốc gia phái người đi đã bứt dây động rừng, đã vậy còn phái mấy người lạ hoắc, nhất định sẽ khiến cho đối phương cảnh giác. Kang Daniel là trùm thuốc phiện, lần trước hàng bị lấy đi, theo lý nên tìm kiếm hàng mới. Trên phương diện này, Gong Hoe Jin có rất nhiều con đường, hắn đi tìm Gong Hoe Jin là hoàn toàn hợp tình hợp lý.

Hắn là quân nhân, chỉ sợ dù không thích nhiệm vụ này cũng phải phục tùng mệnh lệnh.

"Kế hoạch đại khái là như thế," Lee Sung Hyun nhìn hắn, "Còn có gì muốn hỏi không?"

Kang Daniel nghĩ nghĩ: "Có, người viết phần báo cáo này. . . có đi cùng không?"

Trong lòng Lee Sung Hyun lộp bộp một tiếng, trên mặt vẫn giữ bình tĩnh: "Không, lần này đều là bộ đội đặc chủng, thế nào?"

"Thuận miệng hỏi thôi." Kang Daniel thản nhiên trả lời, lúc này tâm tình mới nhẹ nhõm hơn một chút. Người nọ bắn Gong Hoe Jin một phát, lỡ như tên bệnh thần kinh kia truy cứu thì phiền phức.

Lee Sung Hyun đánh giá hắn, thấy hắn không có ý định đưa vị tổ tông kia theo mới cảm thấy hết căng thẳng: "Vậy cậu đi chuẩn bị đi."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, đứng dậy rời đi, nghĩ rằng lần này mình chủ động đưa tới cửa, nếu không phải mình thượng tên thần kinh thì chính là tên thần kinh thượng mình. Vế trước làm hắn cảm thấy rất kinh tởm, vế sau thì hắn sẽ trực tiếp móc súng bắn bể đầu đối phương. Nếu tên thần kinh kia là 0 thuần khiết và có máu M thì hay rồi, chắc cũng có thể đạt được cao trào. . . Tưởng tượng tới hình ảnh đó, cả người hắn liền cứng đờ, cảm thấy quá sức ghê tởm. Kang Daniel đưa tay nhu nhu cái trán, quyết định nghĩ biện pháp kéo dài chuyện này, có thể kéo bao lâu hay bấy lâu.

Thời gian này Ong Seong Wu làm vua điện ảnh, bị chuyện tình lâm li bi đát kia tra tấn sắp phát điên. Hôm nay trời trong nắng ấm, ánh mặt trời chiếu rọi khắp mọi nơi, hắn bị ông chủ lôi ra hoa viên uống trà, dù thật tình hắn chỉ muốn đập tách trà vào mặt ông chủ, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ có thể chán chường ngồi một chỗ, không buồn chạm vào tách trà. Jo Hyung Soo ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Đang nghĩ gì thế?"

"Gần đây muốn kiếm chút tiền đúng là chẳng dễ dàng gì. . ."

"Cậu biết là tốt rồi."

Ong Seong Wu lèm bèm: "Ông chủ à, tôi có một vấn đề."

"Ừ, nói đi."

"Anh xem, tôi và anh là người yêu, bây giờ anh muốn đính hôn, lẽ ra một là tôi dứt khoát chia tay với anh, hai là tôi làm ầm ĩ một trận, hỏi anh rốt cuộc chọn ai, như vậy mới hợp lí chứ?" Ong Seong Wu bẻ bẻ ngón tay, "Sao có thể cùng hai người chuẩn bị lễ đính hôn như bây giờ được."

"Không," Jo Hyung Soo bình tĩnh phân tích, "Còn có một khả năng nữa, đó là cậu cực kì cực kì yêu tôi, yêu đến mức cho dù tôi kết hôn cậu cũng không nỡ bỏ đi."

". . . . ." Thật là đê tiện.

Jo Hyung Soo tao nhã uống ngụm trà, nói: "Sau này nếu có người hỏi cậu, cậu cứ trả lời như thế."

Ong Seong Wu thút thít: ". . . Biết rồi."

Jo Hyung Soo hài lòng sờ sờ đầu hắn, tuy rằng thời gian ở chung với người này không lâu, nhưng so với hai mươi năm trước thì thú vị hơn nhiều, hắn nghĩ nghĩ: "Sau này cậu phải về công ty à?"

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Anh muốn bao dưỡng tôi sao?" Với thực lực trong giới xã hội đen của Jo gia, những kẻ mạnh đều có đội bảo vệ riêng, thành viên hiển nhiên là đều là quân tinh nhuệ thân thủ bất phàm.

Jo Hyung Soo gật đầu: "Cậu thấy thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu nở nụ cười: "Tôi không giống người bình thường, không quen ở một chỗ quá lâu."

Jo Hyung Soo cũng không miễn cưỡng: "Vậy sau này nếu cậu đổi ý, nhớ tới tìm tôi."

Ong Seong Wu đáp một tiếng, nhìn người đang đi tới từ đằng xa, chán nản thở dài: "Ông chủ, em họ của anh lại tới nữa kìa."

Jo Hyung Soo liếc mắt nhìn: "Cậu thật sự không muốn để nó mát xa sao?"

"Không, nếu là vị hôn thê của anh thì tôi còn suy nghĩ lại, cô ta thì dẹp đi, người đã xấu mà còn đần nữa chứ."

Mấy ngày nay lão gia tử và Jo Hyung Soo đã làm ầm ĩ mấy lần, người trong Jo gia đều ngóng trông quý ngài luỵ tình sẽ làm lão gia tử tức chết, bởi vậy ai cũng ít nhiều châm dầu vào lửa, chuẩn bị phá hoại tình cảm của bọn họ, để ngài luỵ tình bùng nổ rồi bỏ trốn. Thừa dịp người nào đó còn chưa tới đây, Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi nói: "Tôi muốn biết vì sao lão gia tử lại muốn anh kế thừa gia nghiệp."

Jo Hyung Soo đáp: "Nếu có thể trông cậy vào bác hai và em họ của tôi, ông nội sẽ không tìm tôi, dù sao thì theo lẽ, ba mẹ tôi vẫn là do ông ta hại chết."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Anh hận ông ta?"

"Không, ba mẹ có lựa chọn của bọn họ, tôi có lựa chọn của tôi, huống chi tôi là do ông nội nuôi lớn," Jo Hyung Soo ngẩng đầu nhìn người đã đi đến bên cạnh, sắc mặt không được tốt lắm, "Em lại tới đây làm gì?"  
"Tìm Seong Wu." Người tới không khách khí ngồi xuống, kéo tay Ong Seong Wu, thế nhưng lại bị người nào đó ngăn cản trước. Jo Hyung Soo ôm Ong Seong Wu vào lòng, cảnh cáo nhìn em họ mình: "Đừng sờ lung tung."

"Anh họ, anh không biết là anh quá tham lam rồi sao. Anh đã có một vị hôn thê xinh đẹp, bây giờ còn muốn nắm chặt Seong Wu không buông nữa à," Cô nàng nói xong liền nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, "Seong Wu, anh tin em đi, anh họ em không dám đối chọi với ông nội đâu, sớm muộn gì anh ấy cũng kết hôn thôi."

Tay Jo Hyung Soo ôm Ong Seong Wu dùng sức thêm một chút, Ong Seong Wu im lặng một lát, sau đó cụp mắt xuống: "Vậy cũng không sao."

"Anh. . ."

"Tôi yêu anh ấy, " Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói, "Vì thế tôi không quan tâm đến việc anh ấy có kết hôn hay không. . ."

"Seong Wu," Quý ngài luỵ tình nào đó vội vàng cắt ngang, "Anh sẽ nói rõ ràng với ông nội, em hãy tin anh."

Ong Seong Wu khẽ ừ một tiếng, trong lòng sắp nổi điên. Hắn thật sự chịu hết nổi loại cái tiết mục vớ vẩn này rồi, theo thường lệ ngài luỵ tình sẽ cố gắng bảo vệ tình yêu trong sáng tốt đẹp của mình, thậm chí không ngại liều mạng với lão gia tử. Ong Seong Wu đành phải nhận mệnh, đột nhiên đảo mắt, mở miệng xen ngang: "Đừng nói nữa, thân thể Jo tiên sinh không tốt, dù sao ông ấy cũng là ông nội anh, anh hãy bình tĩnh một chút."

Jo Hyung Soo cứng đờ, cuối cùng miễn cưỡng câm miệng lại.

Ong Seong Wu thâm tình nhìn hắn, xổ hết mấy cách dùng để cua người đẹp: "Hyung Soo, sau này anh không cần nói những lời như thế nữa, em yêu anh như vậy, dĩ nhiên sẽ mãi mãi tin anh," Vẻ mặt của hắn y như thật, cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp tràn đầy nhu tình, trong lúc nhất thời Jo Hyung Soo thậm chí còn tưởng rằng hắn nói thật, bên tai chỉ còn nghe tiếng hắn thì thào, "Em yêu anh như vậy, Hyung Soo, em rất yêu anh."

Đến đây đi ngài luỵ tình, mau đáp lại tôi đi, ít nhất cũng phải có chút phản ứng thâm tình chứ, nếu anh muốn chơi vậy chơi tới bến luôn đi.

Jo Hyung Soo sờ sờ đầu của hắn, bình tĩnh nói: "Anh biết."

". . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo không biết Ong Seong Wu muốn làm gì, nhưng trực giác nói cho hắn người này chẳng có gì tốt lành, Jo Hyung Soo vội vàng kéo Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy: "Trà nguội rồi, chúng ta đi thôi."

Ong Seong Wu đứng bất động, tiếp tục nhìn hắn: "Hyung Soo, thật ra em có chuyện muốn thương lượng với anh đã lâu."

"Về phòng rồi nói."

"Không, nơi này không khí tốt, em muốn nói ở đây."

"Được rồi." Jo Hyung Soo gật đầu, hung hăng nhéo tay người nào đó, ngụ ý là cậu làm ơn đừng bày trò giùm tôi. Ong Seong Wu mong chờ nhìn hắn: "Hyung Soo, em nghĩ. . . ngày nào đó anh hãy ở trên thượng em một lần, được không anh?"

Trong lúc nhất thời Jo Hyung Soo không biết nên phản ứng thế nào. . . Cô em họ thì bị doạ hết hồn, Ong Seong Wu lại đột nhiên sà vào lòng người nào đó, nhìn bề ngoài giống như hắn bị người ta kéo qua, lỗ tai của hắn áp sát vào môi Jo Hyung Soo, tiếp theo ngẩng đầu lên nói: "Thật sao, anh nói ở dưới rất tốt hả, vậy thôi được, em sẽ không ép anh."(=))))))

Jo Hyung Soo: ". . ."

Em họ: ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu kéo hắn: "Đi thôi, Hyung Soo, chúng ta về phòng nghỉ một lát."

Jo Hyung Soo im lặng, trên tay hung hăng dùng sức, quả thật hận không thể bẻ gãy móng vuốt của người nào đó. Tâm tình Ong Seong Wu rất tốt, vì vậy cứ mặc cho Jo Hyung Soo nắm, nhưng hắn cũng không vui vẻ được bao lâu, chuyện này nhanh chóng truyền ra khắp biệt thự, đêm đó mọi người cùng quây quần một chỗ dùng cơm, ánh mắt bọn họ nhìn Jo Hyung Soo đều vô cùng quỷ dị. Jo Hyung Soo mất khẩu vị, đứng dậy bỏ đi còn kiếm cớ lôi hắn theo.

"Đói à?"

Ong Seong Wu tội nghiệp lăn lộn trên giường: "Đói chứ sao."

"Đáng đời."

Ong Seong Wu nằm trên giường lăn qua lăn lại.

Vài lần Jo Hyung Soo sắp ngủ đều bị Ong Seong Wu chọc tỉnh, hắn đành phải bất đắc dĩ đứng dậy: "Chờ chút." Hắn xuống lầu nấu hai tô mì, bưng lên ăn chung với Ong Seong Wu. Ong Seong Wu nhất thời cảm động đến rơi nước mắt: "Ông chủ, tôi sai rồi, anh thật sự là người tốt."

Jo Hyung Soo đáp: "Lần sau cậu còn dám đùa kiểu đó thì biết tay tôi."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng cúi đầu ăn mì, cố gắng làm giảm sự tồn tại của mình. Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn: "Mấy ngày nay khó chịu lắm à?"

"Chứ sao nữa, anh không biết tôi khổ sở thế nào đâu. Sao anh không tìm diễn viên, ít ra bọn họ cũng diễn giỏi hơn tôi."

"Không, diễn viên không tốt bằng cậu."

Ong Seong Wu rên rỉ, sau đó chuyên tâm ăn cơm, chuyên tâm diễn trò, ngày tiếp theo mới hiểu rõ được những lời này. Ông chủ và vị hôn thê tìm nhà thiết kế đặt nhẫn cưới, hôm nay hắn theo ông chủ đi lấy. Xe chạy tới ngã tư đường, ngay lúc đèn đỏ, một chiếc xe đột nhiên lao tới, lao thẳng về phía bọn họ, tuy rằng không nghiêm trọng nhưng cũng không khá khẩm là bao. Ong Seong Wu đi xuống, nhìn hai chiếc xe đụng vào nhau, Jo Hyung Soo đứng kế bên hắn: "Thế nào?"

"Tôi cảm thấy. . ." Ong Seong Wu nói chưa hết câu, đột nhiên liếc mắt nhìn một cái, vội vàng kéo Jo Hyung Soo trốn sau tấm biển quảng cáo ven đường. Bên tai nghe "xoảng" một tiếng, cửa sổ thủy tinh bị bắn vỡ, ngay sau đó vang lên vài tiếng súng và tiếng người thét chói tai.

Nơi này là khu vực đông đúc, bị tiếng súng doạ, ở ngã tư đường lập tức chật kín người. Trong tình huống tiến thoái lưỡng nan, xe cộ khắp nơi đều đâm vào nhau, Kang Daniel khẽ nhíu mày: "Sao lại thế này?"

"Có tiếng súng, cách nơi này không xa. Có lẽ cảnh sát sắp tới, nhưng trong vòng nửa tiếng chắc chưa tới kịp. Xe phía sau có vẻ muốn đi lắm rồi, để tôi thử xem có thể quay đầu xe lại hay không."

Kang Daniel đáp một tiếng, xe từ từ đánh một đường cong, hắn nghiêng đầu, đưa mắt ra ngoài quét một vòng, đột nhiên ngồi thẳng dậy: "Đợi đã!"

Chương 9: Bị lừa  
Kang Daniel ngồi im không nhúc nhích, lưng thẳng băng theo thói quen. Vừa rồi trong hỗn loạn, hình như hắn đã nhìn thấy người kia. Thật ra người trên đường ai ai cũng hoảng hốt, xe cộ nhét chung một chỗ, cửa sổ lại phản xạ ánh sáng chói mắt, có thể vừa rồi hắn chỉ nhìn thấy bóng hình của ai đó giống người nọ mà thôi, tất cả chỉ là ảo giác.

Tài xế dừng xe lại theo lời Kang Daniel, chiếc xe chiếm chỗ trên đường cái, lập tức rước lấy mấy tiếng chửi bới la ó.

"Ông chủ?"

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn: "Không, không có gì, đi thôi."

Tài xế liếc hắn một cái, không nói thêm gì nữa, sau đó quay đầu xe lại. Phía trước hình như cũng bị chặn, xe xếp thành hàng thật dài, tiếng kêu chói tai càng lúc càng gần, mấy chiếc xe cảnh sát vọt ra từ khe hở, đúng lúc dừng ở trước mặt bọn họ.

"Không qua được rồi," Tài xế dừng xe lại, "Đợi thêm chút đi."

Kang Daniel nhìn qua bên kia một chút, thế nhưng tầm mắt lại bị đống xe hơi cản trở, trừ phi mở cửa đi ra, nếu không sẽ chẳng nhìn thấy gì cả. Bây giờ hắn đang làm nhiệm vụ, tốt nhất không nên gây thêm phiền phức không cần thiết, vì thế hắn không nhúc nhích nữa, nhắm mắt dựa vào ghế, im lặng không nói gì.

Có cảnh sát tham gia, những tên kia bớt làm càn hẳn, tuy nhiên thỉnh thoảng vẫn nghe vài ba tiếng súng, không biết đến từ hướng nào. Kang Daniel nhớ lại hình ảnh vừa rồi, người kia kéo một người chạy nhanh vào quán cà phê bên cạnh, đạn bắn vào cửa sổ sát đất, lập tức xuất hiện một vết nứt.

Hắn vẫn nhớ cái động tác chạy kia, nếu không phải cảm giác sai, bóng dáng vừa rồi chắc chắn là người đó.

Kang Daniel khẽ cau mày, không biết do vẫn còn cảm thấy áy náy hay thấy người quen gặp nguy hiểm nên lo lắng, trong lòng hắn cảm thấy hơi bất an. Mặc dù hắn không biết rõ nghề nghiệp của người đó, nhưng nếu lúc trước người đó được phái đến cứu hắn, có thể tính chất công việc của người đó đòi hỏi độ nguy hiểm cao, có khi nào là người đó thật không?

Kang Daniel ngồi suy tư một hồi, sau đó lấy điện thoại di động ra gửi tin nhắn cho Lee Sung Hyun.

Lúc này Lee Sung Hyun đang uống trà, sau khi nhận được tin nhắn thì lập tức phun ra. Ông ta vội vàng rút giấy lau nước trên màn hình, quyết định gọi điện thoại cho vị tổ tông kia, kết quả cả buổi trời cũng không thấy ai bắt máy. Nghĩ đến khả năng "bị đuổi giết" trong tin nhắn, Lee Sung Hyun cứng đờ, lập tức gọi điện thoại cho Kim Jae Hwan hỏi thăm hành trình của Ong Seong Wu.

"Cậu ta đang ở Malaysia?"

"Ừ, làm nhiệm vụ."

"Tôi biết rồi." Lee Sung Hyun cúp điện thoại, hồi âm cho Kang Daniel: cho tôi hỏi một chút, bên kia thế nào rồi?

Lee Sung Hyun ngồi chờ, rất nhanh đã nhận được tin hồi âm. Nhìn thấy dòng chữ "cảnh sát đã tham gia, tiếng súng cũng ngừng rồi", ông ta mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Với bản lĩnh của Ong Seong Wu, cậu ta sẽ không gặp chuyện không may đâu. Lee Sung Hyun trầm ngâm một lát, Gong Hoe Jin vô cùng nổi tiếng trong giới xã hội đen ở Malaysia, bây giờ Ong Seong Wu lại là vệ sĩ của thiếu chủ xã hội đen, điều này có giúp được gì cho nhiệm vụ kia không nhỉ?

Ông ta lắc đầu, nhanh chóng dẹp bỏ suy nghĩ này. Trong tình huống không rõ ràng bây giờ, chắc vẫn chưa thể làm được gì, chuyện này cần được bàn bạc kĩ lại. Trước mắt cần trấn an Kang Daniel gấp, dù sao người này mới là điểm mấu chốt của nhiệm vụ, không thể để hắn phân tâm.

Lee Sung Hyun dối lòng nhắn lại: Không phải là người đó đâu.

Kang Daniel nhìn tin nhắn, lại kéo kéo lên mấy tin nhắn trước. Tin nhắn đáng chú ý nhất chính là "bên kia thế nào rồi", cái này là Lee Sung Hyun thuận miệng hỏi hay là có mục đích khác? Kang Daniel dỏng tai lên nghe thử, phát hiện tiếng súng đã ngừng hẳn, nếu thật sự là người đó, có lẽ cậu ta cũng sẽ không xảy ra chuyện. Bất kể tin nhắn này là thật hay giả, Kang Daniel cũng thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Ong Seong Wu kéo Jo Hyung Soo tránh khỏi ba viên đạn, chạy vào một quán cà phê hai tầng. Người trong quán đã chạy lên lầu hai, lầu một không còn người nào nữa. Hắn kéo ông chủ đi về phía cửa sau, thuận miệng hỏi: "Ba ngày nữa mới là tiệc đính hôn, chưa gì bọn họ đã đợi không kịp rồi sao? Thật ra tôi rất tò mò, tại sao bọn họ không giải quyết lão gia tử trước rồi mới giết anh, chuyện này quá đơn giản mà, đúng không?"

"Ông nội tôi có ảnh hưởng quá lớn, bọn họ không dám làm thế, bọn họ chưa đủ quyết đoán."

"Vì vậy bây giờ bọn họ quyết định xử lí anh trước, chỉ cần anh chết, quyền thừa kế sẽ thuộc về cả nhà bọn họ."

"Sai, ông nội tôi rất cố chấp, nếu bọn họ giết tôi dưới mí mắt ông nội, rất có thể ông nội sẽ tức giận quyên hết gia sản, như vậy bọn họ sẽ chẳng còn gì nữa, bọn họ không dám làm liều thế đâu," Jo Hyung Soo đi qua một khúc quanh, kéo cái ghế ngồi xuống, trông cực kì bình tĩnh, "Lối thoát duy nhất của bọn họ chính là mong chờ quan hệ giữa tôi và ông nội tan rã."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu hít một hơi.

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn: "Cậu thông minh như vậy, chắc cậu đã nghĩ ra rồi."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy tức giận: "Vì vậy mục tiêu của bọn họ là tôi? Nếu tôi gặp chuyện không may, anh sẽ cho rằng đó là do ông nội anh làm, đúng không?"

"Không sai, còn gì nữa không?"

"Còn nữa, nếu bọn họ có thể giết được tôi, sau khi lão gia tử tra ra thủ phạm, anh sẽ vì báo thù cho tôi mà tiếp nhận quyền quản lí Jo gia. Người yêu của anh đã chết, kết hôn với ai cũng không còn quan trọng, dĩ nhiên anh sẽ đồng ý đính hôn, như vậy anh lại có thêm chỗ dựa là Lim gia, cái bọn họ có được không đủ bù cho cái mất," Ong Seong Wu buồn hiu ngồi xuống, "Mà nếu tôi còn sống thì. . . . . ."

"Nếu cậu sống sót qua khỏi chuyện lần này, tôi sẽ lập tức mang cậu cao chạy xa bay, "Jo Hyung Soo bình tĩnh trả lời, "Đổi sang góc độ khác, chỉ cần cậu còn sống, tôi sẽ không đồng ý đính hôn, nhưng nếu như cuối cùng tôi cũng thỏa hiệp. . . . ."

"Tôi sẽ trở thành con tin," Ong Seong Wu rên rỉ gục xuống bàn, "Cho dù anh nhận quyền tiếp quản Jo gia cũng không sao, giang sơn và người yêu anh sẽ chọn cái nào? Ngài luỵ tình?"

"Dĩ nhiên là người yêu."

"Ồ, thế nên nhiệm vụ của tôi còn bao gồm cả việc lôi bọn họ ra để anh tung lưới bắt gọn, ông nội anh có biết chuyện này không?"

"Ông nội chịu cho tôi thừa kế gia nghiệp cũng vì một nguyên nhân khác. Nếu bọn họ thừa kế, chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ đuổi tận giết tuyệt tôi, nhưng nếu tôi thừa kế. . . tôi đã cam đoan với ông nội sẽ đối xử tử tế với bọn họ."

"Ít nhất trong lúc ông nội anh còn sống, đúng không?"

Jo Hyung Soo sờ đầu của hắn: "Số tiền kia xài rất đáng giá."

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận: "Tôi muốn được tăng lương!"

"Có thể thương lượng," Jo Hyung Soo nắm tay hắn, "Đứng lên đi, tiếng súng ngừng rồi, chắc bọn họ cũng sắp vào."  
Ong Seong Wu nhếch miệng: "Đúng rồi, tôi phải bị thương chứ, người mà kẻ ám sát muốn giết là tôi mà."

Jo Hyung Soo nhắc nhở: "Cậu không cần phải bị thương thật, hiểu ý của tôi không?"

Ong Seong Wu muốn nói "hiểu", nhưng lúc này chỉ nghe cửa ngoài truyền đến vài tiếng động. Hắn áp sát vào vách tường, tiện tay cầm lấy cái đĩa trên bàn, dùng mặt đồ sứ bóng loáng để xem hình ảnh phản xạ, quan sát nhóm người kia, thấy có hai người đang cầm dao, hắn liền xác định đó là kẻ ám sát.

Nơi này là góc chết, cũng không có người nào, không cần lo lắng có người chứng kiến, hắn sẽ có thể rảnh tay rảnh chân làm việc. Đối với những người sống lâu dài trên lưỡi đao như hắn, mỗi lần ra tay sẽ trực tiếp lấy mạng, hoàn toàn không có động tác nào dư thừa. May là Jo Hyung Soo hiểu rõ thân thủ của hắn, trong lòng thầm cảm thán một tiếng, mặc dù bình thường người này rất ngu ngốc, nhưng một khi nghiêm túc ra tay, quả thật còn đẹp hơn cả báo săn.

Ong Seong Wu đâm vào ngực một tên trong số đó, để máu tươi chảy ra nhuộm đỏ thân thể của mình, tiếp theo ném tên đó qua một bên: "Mặt tôi nhìn trắng không?"

"Không trắng," Jo Hyung Soo lấy ra một lọ đồ trong túi xách, "Lấy một ít phấn trắng của Joo Eun bôi đi."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu hỏi, "Anh chuẩn bị hồi nào vậy?"

"Hai ngày trước đã mang theo rồi."

". . . . . ."

Hiện trường đã hoàn toàn được khống chế, cảnh sát ra lệnh cho xe trên phố nhường đường cho xe cứu thương lái vào để đưa người bị thương lên xe. Xe của Kang Daniel nằm trong số đó, tài xế nhìn kính chiếu hậu, thấy khoảng trống phía sau thì tranh thủ lùi xe về một chút, ai ngờ xe cảnh sát nhanh chóng chạy tới vị trí của hắn, muốn xe hắn nhường đường.

Xe cứu thương chậm rãi lái vào, nhân viên y tế xuống xe bắt đầu làm việc.

Kang Daniel vẫn cảm thấy không yên lòng, hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn nhân viên y tế đi tới đi lui ngoài cửa sổ, sau đó nghe được một tiếng hét thảm thiết: "Seong Wu, em cố gắng lên, đừng rời xa anh!"

Kang Daniel quay đầu lại, nhìn thấy một nhóm người đang đẩy băng ca tới đây, có một người đàn ông đi theo bên cạnh, trên ngực người đàn ông đó dính đầy máu. Bọn họ đi ngang qua chỗ hắn, chuẩn bị chạy về phía xe cứu thương đằng trước. Kang Daniel có thể thấy rõ mặt người nằm trên băng ca, người nọ nhắm chặt hai mắt, nửa người trên bị máu nhuộm đỏ, mặt trắng không còn giọt máu.

Cả người Kang Daniel chấn động, người trên đó. . . không phải là Ong Seong Wu sao?

Hắn vẫn nghi ngờ người ban nãy là Ong Seong Wu, không ngờ lúc thật sự đối mặt, lòng hắn lại rung động như thế, càng không ngờ sẽ chứng thực điều đó dưới tình huống này! Trái tim gần như ngừng đập, Kang Daniel vội vàng mở cửa xuống xe, tốc độ nhanh đến mức tài xế trên xe cũng không phản ứng kịp.

"Ong Seong Wu!" Kang Daniel nhảy lên xe cứu thương, nhìn người dính đầy máu nằm trên băng ca mà giật cả mình, giọng nói run rẩy, "Cậu ta bị sao thế này?"

Jo Hyung Soo ngẩn ra: "Anh là ai?"

"Tôi là bạn cậu ta," Kang Daniel giải thích đơn giản, quay đầu nhìn thuộc hạ đã đuổi tới, thấp giọng ra lệnh, "Bảo tài xế chạy theo sau, tôi muốn đến bệnh viện xem một chút."

Tên thuộc hạ kia khẽ nhướng mày, do có người ngoài ở đây nên khó mà nói gì, vì vậy đành phải quay trở về.

Jo Hyung Soo quét mắt một vòng, trong lòng hơi trầm xuống. Người này có vẻ xuất thân từ quân đội, tay hắn nắm chặt móng vuốt của người nào đó, chuyện này là thế nào đây?

Ong Seong Wu nổi điên trong lòng, sao tôi biết được?!

"Anh ơi, xin lùi về phía sau một chút," Y tá nhắc nhở Jo Hyung Soo buông tay để mình có thể xử lí vết thương, sau khi mở áo của Ong Seong Wu thì ngạc nhiên hỏi, "Không có bị thương à?"

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, Jo Hyung Soo ấp úng nói: "Tôi cũng không rõ lắm, lúc đó loạn quá, hình như cậu ấy bị đập trúng đầu."

"Ồ, vậy lát về làm kiểm tra cụ thể."

Jo Hyung Soo ừ một tiếng, không nói thêm gì nữa. Kang Daniel thì không biết nên nói gì, tất cả mọi người đều im lặng. Một lát sau liền tới bệnh viện, Jo Hyung Soo chọn phòng bệnh cao cấp, sau đó gọi bác sĩ kiểm tra cho Ong Seong Wu.

"Cậu ta không có gì đáng ngại, chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi mấy ngày là được."

Jo Hyung Soo thở phào nhẹ nhõm: "Vậy thì tốt." Hắn đưa bác sĩ ra ngoài, sau đó xoay người lại, ý bảo Kang Daniel cùng theo mình vào phòng. Hắn không rõ thân phận của người này, vì vậy không có mở miệng nói chuyện.

Ong Seong Wu hiểu ý của Jo Hyung Soo, cẩn thận mở mắt ra một chút, sau đó lập tức trợn lớn hai mắt, vô cùng kinh ngạc: "Tại sao lại là anh?!"

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo: "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra, có ai có thể giải thích cho tôi một chút được không? Seong Wu?"

Ong Seong Wu nhếch miệng: "Chuyện này kể ra dài dòng lắm, chúng tôi là. . . . . ." Hắn còn chưa nói hết câu, bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng rống sợ hãi: "Seong Wu!" Ngay sau đó cửa phòng bị tông cái rầm, em họ của người nào đó khóc lóc thảm thiết, "Seong Wu ơi!"

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo quay đầu lại, người nên tới cũng đã tới. Hắn hít vào một hơi, khôi phục trạng thái, bắt đầu diễn trò, giả bộ nổi giận đùng đùng muốn đi tìm lão gia tử tính sổ, Ong Seong Wu yếu ớt nằm trên giường nói: "Hyung Soo, anh bình tĩnh một chút. . . . . . Đừng, đừng, đừng rời xa em. . . . . ."

"Em yên tâm đi Seong Wu, anh sẽ mãi mãi ở bên cạnh em."

". . . . . . Ừ."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel lập tức cảm thấy mình bị lừa.

————

Chương 10: Tiết tháo  
Phòng bệnh vô cùng hỗn loạn, Kang Daniel đứng đờ ra trong chốc lát, sau đó xoay người đi ra ngoài, cảm thấy lần bại lộ này thật oan uổng. Bây giờ hắn đang làm nhiệm vụ, mặc dù không cần vội vã tới cửa tìm Gong Hoe Jin, nhưng những người này vừa nhìn là biết xuất thân từ gia tộc lớn, hắn không muốn kiếm thêm chuyện thị phi, vì vậy nên rời đi càng sớm càng tốt.

Về phần người kia. . . . . . Nếu cậu ta không sao, vậy muốn làm gì thì làm đi!

Tài xế đã đến, đang ở dưới lầu chờ hắn. Kang Daniel mở cửa lên xe, ngồi phía sau hai người, một người là tổ trưởng tổ lính đặc chủng hành động, người còn lại là đặc công Woo Yoo Bin, hai người kia nhìn thấy hắn cũng không mở miệng nói gì.

Kang Daniel biết mình có hơi kích động, hắn là người chủ chốt của nhiệm vụ lần này, mỗi tiếng nói mỗi cử động đều liên quan đến tính mạng của toàn đội, vì vậy phải làm việc thật cẩn thận. Hắn cũng biết thế chứ, nhưng dưới tình huống vừa rồi căn bản không có thời gian suy nghĩ, Kang Daniel cảm thấy nếu như có thể quay lại lần nữa, hắn vẫn sẽ nghĩa vô phản cố* xông ra.

*làm việc nghĩa không chùn bước

"Là một người bạn của tôi," Kang Daniel chủ động giải thích, "Hết chuyện rồi, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Khoan đã," Woo Yoo Bin loay hoay trước máy tính, sau đó nói, "Có rồi, lần này chó ngáp phải ruồi cũng vớ được cơ hội tốt," Woo Yoo Bin đẩy máy tính qua, "Người kia là thiếu chủ của Jo gia, ba ngày sau sẽ đính hôn với thiên kim tiểu thư của Lim gia. Địa vị hai nhà cũng không thấp, hai người nói xem Gong Hoe Jin có đến tham dự hay không?"

Kang Daniel nhanh chóng nhìn tài liệu: "Ý của anh là dùng quan hệ nhờ vả bọn họ?"

Woo Yoo Bin gật đầu: "Nếu Gong Hoe Jin đã cùng một tuyến với tên kia, lúc này bất kể ai tới tìm hắn cũng sẽ khiến hắn nghi ngờ, vì vậy chúng ta nên đổi phương hướng khác, ví dụ như cậu tới Malaysia là vì tham gia tiệc đính hôn của bạn bè, sau đó tình cờ gặp Gong Hoe Jin, tiếp theo mượn cơ hội hỏi chuyện ma túy, như vậy có thể xuôi theo chiều gió, giảm bớt sự nghi ngờ của Gong Hoe Jin. Còn nữa, nếu sau này Gong Hoe Jin muốn gây bất lợi cho cậu, xét thấy cậu có quan hệ với hai nhà này, hắn ít nhiều cũng sẽ cố kị, cậu cảm thấy thế nào?"

Kang Daniel suy nghĩ một chút, làm vậy đúng là khả thi hơn việc tự mình tới cửa tìm tên bệnh thần kinh, nhưng mà. . . . . .

Woo Yoo Bin thấy hắn do dự, tiếp tục nói: "Bạn của cậu có quan hệ không tầm thường với vị thiếu chủ này, lấy tấm thiệp mời cũng không khó đâu."

Chuyện này quả thật không khó, Kang Daniel liếc Woo Yoo Bin một cái, hệ thống tình báo của quốc gia rất phức tạp, có thể người này vẫn chưa biết Ong Seong Wu là người bên mình. Chuyện này cần phải hỏi ý của Lee Sung Hyun trước, lỡ như sơ ý làm hỏng nhiệm vụ của Ong Seong Wu thì phiền phức.

"Tôi đi gọi điện thoại một chút." Kang Daniel mở cửa xuống xe, tìm được chỗ không người, lấy điện thoại ra bấm một dãy số, tóm tắt lại mọi chuyện một cách đơn giản: "Ông thấy thế nào?"

Lee Sung Hyun nghe giọng nói bình thản của hắn, biết hắn không có để ý chuyện mình lừa gạt hắn ban nãy, ông ta suy nghĩ một lát: "Cũng được, cậu nói chuyện với cậu ta một chút đi, cứ bảo là ý của tôi."

Kang Daniel đáp một tiếng, sau đó không yên lòng hỏi: "Không ảnh hưởng tới nhiệm vụ của cậu ta chứ?"

"Không đâu," Lee Sung Hyun chần chừ, sau đó nói, "Tôi cảm thấy lấy một tấm thiệp mời không phải là việc khó với cậu ta, về phần những việc khác. . . . . . Cậu ta là vệ sĩ của thiếu chủ xã hội đen, các cậu chỉ cần đừng xen vào công việc của cậu ta là được rồi."

Kang Daniel cúp điện thoại, trở lại trên xe: "Cứ làm thế đi."

Woo Yoo Bin: "Vậy cậu đi xem người kia đi, chúng tôi ở đây chờ cậu."

"Chờ người của Jo gia đi trước rồi tính sau." Kang Daniel nói, bọn họ chỉ cần thiệp mời, không cần dây vào ân oán gia tộc của người khác. Sau khi nghe Kang Daniel nói, Woo Yoo Bin gật đầu đồng tình. Kang Daniel không phải chờ lâu, mấy người kia rời đi rất nhanh, hắn mua một giỏ trái cây ở dưới lầu, xách theo lên trên thăm Ong Seong Wu.

"Ồ, thì ra là anh." Jo Hyung Soo đưa hắn vào cửa, khí thế trên người người này không hề thấp, vừa nhìn là biết không phải người bình thường. Mặc dù vừa rồi người này không có mở miệng nhưng cũng đủ khiến những người trong Jo gia nghi ngờ. Bất quá nếu có thể dời đi lực chú ý của bọn họ, Jo Hyung Soo cũng vui vẻ đứng nhìn, hắn đưa tay ra: "Jo Hyung Soo."

Kang Daniel cười bắt tay hắn: "Kang Eui Geon."

Jo Hyung Soo ngẩn ra: "Hoá ra là ông chủ Kang, hân hạnh được biết anh." Trước đó có xảy ra một vụ tập kích lớn liên quan đến nhiều liên minh quốc tế, tướng quân và mấy tên trùm buôn thuốc phiện nổi tiếng ở Đông Nam Á bị bắt gần hết, chỉ có hai người trốn ra được, một người là Gong Hoe Jin, người còn lại chính là Kang Eui Geon.

Kang Daniel khách sáo vài câu với hắn, sau đó đi vào phòng ngủ. Ong Seong Wu bị đám người kia làm phiền mãi, vì vậy dứt khoát nhắm mắt giả bộ bất tỉnh, đến bây giờ vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

"Dậy đi," Jo Hyung Soo nói, "Bạn cậu tới kìa."

Ong Seong Wu vừa than thở nhìn Kang Daniel, vừa liếc mắt nhìn Jo Hyung Soo.

Jo Hyung Soo biết Ong Seong Wu muốn nói chuyện riêng với người này, dù sao hai mạng người ở quán cà phê vẫn còn chờ hắn xử lí, ngoài ra hắn còn phải về nhà giả bộ cãi lộn với lão gia tử, vì vậy nói: "Hai người nói chuyện đi, tôi còn có việc."

Ong Seong Wu giương mắt nhìn Jo Hyung Soo đi ra ngoài, sau đó đứng dậy bước xuống giường, thấy người nào đó muốn tới dìu mình, hắn vội vàng né qua: "Không cần đâu, tôi không sao."

Kang Daniel nhớ tới lúc ở Myanmar, Ong Seong Wu cũng không chịu để mình dìu, hắn than thở: "Đừng bướng nữa, mặt cậu trắng bệch luôn rồi kìa, cậu có đứng vững được không?"

"Tại tôi bôi phấn trắng hơi nhiều ấy mà."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel phát hiện mình liên tục bị lừa, ngay cả tình cảm cũng bị lừa gạt một cách vô tình.

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn giỏ đựng trái cây, cầm quả táo vào phòng tắm, thuận tiện rửa mặt luôn: "Tôi còn tưởng anh sẽ không trở lại nữa chứ, có phải có việc cần tôi hỗ trợ không?"

Kang Daniel nói chuyện rất bình thường, nhưng Ong Seong Wu vẫn giữ thái độ đề phòng như vậy, Kang Daniel biết có thể Ong Seong Wu đã đoán được thân phận của mình, chỉ là không muốn nói ra mà thôi. Hắn tựa vào cửa phòng tắm: "Quan hệ của cậu và vị thiếu chủ kia là gì?"

"Thì là vậy thôi, anh ta bỏ tiền thuê tôi làm vệ sĩ, sau khi anh ta lên nắm quyền, nhiệm vụ của tôi sẽ hoàn tất, tôi lấy tiền xong rồi đi."

Kang Daniel kinh ngạc: "Rốt cuộc cậu đang làm gì?"

"Nghe qua PMC chưa?"

PMC —— Private Military Contractor, công ty quân sự tư nhân, chuyên cung cấp nhân lực và chuyên môn trong lĩnh vực quân sự, có lúc bọn họ bị gọi hoặc bị nhận định là lính đánh thuê. Kang Daniel ngẩn ra: "Cậu thật sự là lính đánh thuê?"

Ong Seong Wu lau mặt: "Ừ, thỉnh thoảng có vài việc quan trọng cấp trên mới liên lạc với tôi, phần lớn thời gian tôi đều làm lính đánh thuê."

Kang Daniel rốt cuộc hiểu tại sao vừa rồi giọng nói của Lee Sung Hyun lại có chút không chắc chắn như vậy.

Ong Seong Wu trở lại phòng, ngồi trên giường cắn táo: "Quay lại việc chính đi, anh tìm tôi làm gì?

"Tiệc đính hôn ba ngày sau, Jo gia có mời Gong Hoe Jin không?"

"Ồ ——" Ong Seong Wu kéo dài ngữ điệu, "Lằng nhằng nãy giờ thì ra là vì người yêu nhỏ của anh. Anh hỏi cái này làm gì, là đàn ông thì cứ trực tiếp tìm tới cửa, nếu hắn không nghe lời thì cứ lôi hắn lên giường rồi thượng hắn là xong ngay ấy mà."

". . . . . ."

Vẻ mặt Ong Seong Wu rất vô tội: "Bộ tôi nói sai sao?"

". . . . . . Cậu nhắc tôi mới nhớ," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Chúng ta nói chuyện về bản báo cáo trước đi."  
"Cái gì?"

Kang Daniel nhớ lại: "Cái này có liên quan đến phần báo cáo thưa sếp, thiếu niên thuần khiết đáng thương trong sáng tôi đây, người vừa thiện lương vừa nhiệt tình vừa một lòng hướng về phía trước đã bị cầm thú mất lí trí tàn nhẫn phá hoại."

Quả táo rớt cái "bẹp" xuống mặt thảm, Ong Seong Wu run rẩy lùi về phía sau, tức giận nói: "Sao ông ta có thể đưa báo cáo của tôi cho anh xem chứ?!"

"Vì để xác minh một chuyện."

"Chuyện gì?!"

"Quan hệ của tôi và Gong Hoe Jin."

"Hai người không phải là người yêu sao?"

Kang Daniel mỉm cười đứng lên: "Thế nên Ong nhị thiếu à, nhờ cậu ban tặng, tôi đã bị phái đến nơi này."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu bị nụ cười của hắn doạ sợ, tiếp tục lùi về phía sau, "Nói rõ ràng đi."

Kang Daniel cảm thấy hài lòng khi rốt cuộc chủ đề cũng quay về quỹ đạo: "Có một nhân viên tình báo phản bội tổ chức, bây giờ tên đó đã chạy trốn tới đây, rất có thể tên đó có liên hệ với Gong Hoe Jin. Ngoại trừ buôn lậu thuốc phiện, Gong Hoe Jin còn có công việc khác, ngoài ra còn có một mạng lưới tin tức rất đáng tin cậy, có thể tên đó đã thông qua Gong Hoe Jin bán tư liệu trong tay đến nơi khác, hoặc là có thoả thuận gì đó với Gong Hoe Jin. Cấp trên đã dặn phải bắt giết tên đó, nếu có thể thì giết luôn cả Gong Hoe Jin."

Ong Seong Wu cau mày: "Thế lực của Gong Hoe Jin rất lớn, các người giết hắn ở đây mà muốn sống sót trở về sao?"

"Tôi nói có thể thôi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, đổi đề tài: "Địa vị của Jo gia và Lim gia không thấp, bữa tiệc đính hôn lần này lão gia tử lại cố ý làm lớn, đã mời luôn cả Gong Hoe Jin. Hơn 50% hắn sẽ có mặt, anh tìm tôi là muốn một tấm thiệp mời phải không?"

"Ừ."

"Chuyện này dễ thôi, anh kết thân với ông chủ của tôi thì ổng sẽ cho anh, nếu không được thì tôi giúp anh lấy."

Kang Daniel gật đầu.

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt: "Còn chuyện gì nữa không?"

Kang Daniel chần chừ trong chốc lát, suy nghĩ một chút, phát hiện thật sự không có gì có thể nói, vì thế lắc đầu.

"Trùng hợp quá, tôi cũng không có gì để nói."

Hai người nhìn nhau, Kang Daniel đứng dậy: "Tôi đi đây."

Ong Seong Wu nhảy xuống giường tiễn hắn, giọng nói rất sung sướng: "Trời, sao đi sớm vậy, ngồi thêm chút nữa đi."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Ong Seong Wu vội vàng nói, "Được rồi, tôi biết anh bề bộn nhiều việc, tôi không níu kéo anh nữa."

Kang Daniel cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười, chỉ còn biết thở dài. Cả hai đều là người trưởng thành, chuyện kia sớm muộn cũng sẽ phai nhạt theo thời gian, sau này gặp mặt cũng sẽ không cảm thấy lúng túng nữa. Nhưng bây giờ chuyện kia mới qua chưa bao lâu, hắn cũng không ngờ sẽ gặp lại người này sớm như thế, vì vậy trong khoảng thời gian này, Ong Seong Wu là một sự tồn tại đặc biệt đối với hắn.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn ánh mắt của Kang Daniel, khóe miệng nhếch lên: "Nếu anh định trả tôi cái bao cao su kia thì tôi sẽ nhận, nếu là cái khác thì không cần nói."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel cảm thấy mình có thể xuôi theo chủ đề này, "Hiệu gì? Tôi mua trả cậu một hộp."

"Tôi quên rồi," Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, "Tôi thích mua nhiều loại nhãn hiệu, sau đó ném chung vào ngăn kéo, lúc cần dùng sẽ lấy đại một cái."

". . . . . ."

"Thôi anh cứ mua đại đi."

Kang Daniel liếc Ong Seong Wu một cái, sau đó xoay người đi ra ngoài.

Ba ngày sau chính là tiệc đính hôn, kể từ đó, ngày nào Kang Daniel cũng đến thăm Ong Seong Wu, dần dần cũng quen biết với Jo Hyung Soo, còn Jo Hyung Soo qua đoạn đối thoại của Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu đã biết được một chuyện, Kang Eui Geon và Gong Hoe Jin là một đôi, trong quá trình yêu nhau đã xuất hiện người thứ ba, Gong Hoe Jin đau khổ bỏ đi, Kang Eui Geon muốn lấy lại tình cảm của Gong Hoe Jin nhưng lại không dám trực tiếp tìm tới cửa.(mẹ bezt xạo chos =))))

4  
"Có thể mời ông chủ Kang tham gia tiệc đính hôn của tôi không?"

Kang Daniel cười: "Chắc chắn rồi."

Hai người đang tản bộ trong vườn hoa của bệnh viện, nguyên nhân là do Ong Seong Wu không muốn nằm trong phòng bệnh nữa. Kang Daniel nhìn ra đằng xa, Ong Seong Wu đang nói chuyện với một cô y tá nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, cặp mắt xinh đẹp của hắn trông rất phong lưu.

Jo Hyung Soo thấy Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu, cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên: "Mạo muội hỏi một câu, quan hệ của anh và Seong Wu là quan hệ thế nào?"

Kang Daniel than thở: "Chuyện này nói ra thật xấu hổ, thật ra cậu ta từng là tiểu tam của tôi."

*tiểu tam: người xen vào tình cảm của hai người khác.

Jo Hyung Soo im lặng tiêu hóa câu nói này: "Thì ra cậu ta cũng có hứng thú với đàn ông, tôi có thể bảo em họ tôi tới mát xa cho cậu ta, tay nghề của em họ tôi chắc chắn tốt hơn tôi."

Kang Daniel nhớ tới bộ dáng khóc thảm thiết của người nào đó, cả người cứng đờ: "Anh có mấy người em họ?"

"Một."

Loại đàn bà như vậy mà Ong Seong Wu cũng muốn? Kang Daniel im lặng, hai người nhìn nhau, sau đó lúng túng quay đầu đi.

Ong Seong Wu đang tán tỉnh cô y tá, cô y tá này đang chăm sóc một đứa bé. Để lấy lòng cô nàng, hắn ôm đứa bé, cười híp mắt hôn mặt nó, lúc này đột nhiên phát hiện có hai cặp mắt đang nhìn mình chằm chằm, vì vậy không nhịn được quay đầu lại.

Hai người kia đều đang nhìn hắn, trong mắt viết rõ mấy chữ: Nam nữ ăn sạch, già trẻ không tha, không có tiết tháo không có giới hạn.  
". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy đặt đứa bé trong ngực xuống  
Chương 11: Kết thúc  
Cho dù quan hệ giữa Jo Hyung Soo và lão gia tử càng ngày càng bế tắc, lễ đính hôn vẫn cử hành theo dự định, còn trợ lí nhỏ sắc mặt tái nhợt, suy yếu vô lực cũng bò xuống giường xuất hiện đúng giờ ở biệt thự Jo gia. Thảm trải dài từ hoa viên đến nhà chính, trên bàn lớn đặt đủ các loại điểm tâm và rượu quý giá, tiếng đàn violon du dương hoà với mùi hương tinh tế làm người ta say mê.

"Seong Wu," Cô em họ nào đó lo lắng nhìn hắn, "Anh có khỏe không?"

Ong Seong Wu miễn cưỡng cười cười: "Tôi không sao, Hyung Soo nói sẽ không làm tôi thất vọng, anh ấy muốn tôi kiên cường xem tiếp."

Em họ đảo mắt, nói vậy là có ý gì? Chẳng lẽ Jo Hyung Soo định trở mặt trước công chúng? Cô nàng vội vã muốn đi nói cho những người khác, đi được hai bước đột nhiên quay đầu lại: "Nếu anh họ lừa anh. . . Anh sẽ làm thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu còn đang nghĩ cô đi truyền tin nhanh đi, quay lại làm gì nữa, hắn cụp mắt xuống: "Vậy. . . Tôi sẽ chúc phúc cho anh ấy." Ong Seong Wu thật sự quá quyến rũ, em họ lập tức chạy tới an ủi đủ điều, khuyên hắn nên suy nghĩ cẩn thận, không bằng theo mình đi.

Kang Daniel đã đến từ sớm, hắn đang đứng nhìn từ cách đó không xa. Hai ngày nay hắn đã nắm rõ được quan hệ của những người này, biết được đại khái tình huống, gặp tình thế bất đắc dĩ thì cứ diễn trò đi, phá người ta hưng phấn như thế làm gì? Hay là tán gái nhiều quá nên có kinh nghiệm đến vậy?

Ong Seong Wu nổi điên trong lòng, đành phải cố gắng ứng phó. Đợi đến khi não cô em họ trở lại bình thường, cô ta mới nhớ tới chính sự, Ong Seong Wu rớt nước mắt nhìn cô ta rời đi. Sợ cô ta báo tin xong sẽ quay lại, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng nhìn xung quanh, ban đầu hắn định đi tìm ông chủ, nhưng hiển nhiên chú rể bận quá nên chẳng thấy bóng dáng đâu. Mắt Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên quét đến Kang Daniel đang đứng trong một góc, hắn lập tức chạy qua, không hề khách sáo chộp lấy ly rượu trong tay Kang Daniel uống một hớp, nới lỏng cà vạt: "Cuối cùng cũng sống lại rồi."

Người ở đây rất ít, không cần đóng kịch nữa. Kang Daniel nhìn hắn: "Cậu nói gì mà cô ta nhiệt tình thế?"

Ong Seong Wu thật sự khóc không ra nước mắt: "Tôi có nói gì đâu, tại cô ta bị khùng thôi."

Kang Daniel đánh giá Ong Seong Wu, người của Ong gia đều rất yêu nghiệt, hơn nữa đôi mắt đen láy lại đặc biệt xinh đẹp, riêng điểm ấy không biết đã hấp dẫn bao nhiêu người, huống chi dung mạo của bọn họ cũng không hề tầm thường, chọc người ta thích cũng không thể trách được.

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Nhìn tôi làm gì?"

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn, lập tức chuyển sang đề tài khác: "Sao cậu vẫn còn đóng kịch?"

"À, ông chủ nói muốn mấy người kia an phận một chút khi lễ đính hôn bắt đầu, vì vậy mới tiếp tục lừa bọn họ," Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, "Nói trắng ra là cho bọn họ chút hi vọng cuối cùng."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, đi lên trước vài bước, cầm thêm một ly rượu về: "Nhiệm vụ của cậu sắp xong rồi phải không? Sau đó cậu định đi đâu?"

"Về công ty," Ong Seong Wu nói xong thì lập tức giật ly rượu mới của Kang Daniel, "Sao đây? Muốn tôi đi giết người với các anh à?"

Kang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm vào ly rượu trong tay, thầm nghĩ người này đúng là quá vô sỉ rồi. Hắn im lặng chừng hai giây, sau đó bình tĩnh uống một ngụm: "Tôi chỉ tùy tiện hỏi thôi."

"Ừ, cho dù anh bảo tôi đi tôi cũng không đi, người yêu nhỏ của anh rất hổ báo, tôi chơi không nổi đâu. Tuy rằng tôi rất muốn tìm hắn tính sổ chuyện lần trước, nhưng bây giờ tôi vẫn chưa quyết định. Đúng rồi, hắn có đến đây không?"

"Ở bên kia."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn theo hướng Kang Daniel chỉ, gần như lập tức nhìn thấy Gong Hoe Jin. Người nọ vẫn là một đầu tóc vàng, đứng trong đám người rất dễ gây chú ý. Ong Seong Wu đánh giá một lát: "Thật ra người yêu nhỏ của anh trông cũng được đấy chứ, lên giường với hắn có cảm giác gì?"

"Chưa thử qua."

Ong Seong Wu không thể tin nổi, trên mặt viết rõ mấy chữ "anh lừa ai chứ."

"Trên thực tế," Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Lần trước là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp hắn."

Ong Seong Wu trừng mắt, vẫn không tin: "Ông chủ Kang, ý của anh là lần đầu tiên người ta gặp anh đã bỏ thuốc anh, muốn lên giường với anh, hơn nữa còn trong tình huống như thế? Hắn có bị điên không?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Chúc mừng cậu đã trả lời chính xác, tinh thần của hắn thật sự có vấn đề, hôm đó hắn vừa hút ma tuý xong."

". . ." Ong Seong Wu từ từ quay đầu sang chỗ khác.

Kang Daniel theo dõi hắn, cười ý vị thâm trường*: "Ong nhị thiếu, bây giờ cậu biết phần báo cáo kia gây rắc rối lớn cho tôi thế nào chưa? Hả?"

*sâu xa, có thâm ý

Ong Seong Wu cười gượng: "Vậy thì sao? Tôi cũng thê thảm vậy, anh thượng tôi thích quá còn gì, tôi phải nằm viện suốt mấy ngày, còn bị nhỏ y tá hiểu lầm là gay, người tới tay cũng mất luôn."

". . ." Kang Daniel cảm thấy mình không nên ăn thua đủ với người không có giới hạn này, dù sao người thua cũng là mình mà thôi.

"Thật ra," Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một lát rồi chân thành đề nghị, "Nếu không. . . Anh cứ thử với hắn xem sao? Tôi thấy hắn rất chủ động, làm với hắn chắc thích lắm đó."

". . ."

". . . Ánh mắt của anh là ý gì đây?"

"Tôi nghĩ tới nghĩ lui," Kang Daniel chớp mắt nhìn Ong Seong Wu, dịu dàng nói, "Cảm thấy làm với cậu vẫn thích hơn."

1  
Biểu tình của Ong Seong Wu lập tức cứng đờ.

Kang Daniel rất hài lòng, định tiếp tục làm Ong Seong Wu buồn nôn thì đột nhiên liếc mắt một cái, mỉm cười bước lên trước hai bước: "Ông chủ Gong, đã lâu không gặp."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu lên, Gong Hoe Jin chẳng biết đến gần đây từ lúc nào. Gong Hoe Jin bình tĩnh nhìn Kang Daniel, con ngươi thâm thúy bỗng chốc trở nên nóng rực, hắn nhanh chóng trở lại bình thường, từ từ cười rộ lên: "Từ lần chia tay hôm ấy, tôi vẫn nhớ ông chủ Kang tha thiết, định ngày nào đó sẽ đích thân tìm đến cửa, không ngờ lại có thể gặp ông chủ Kang sớm như vậy."

Kang Daniel khí thế trầm ổn, biểu tình không thay đổi: "Tôi cũng không ngờ sẽ gặp lại ông chủ Gong nhanh như vậy, thật sự rất tình cờ."

Gong Hoe Jin mỉm cười gật đầu, sau đó dời tầm mắt: "Vị này là?"

Ong Seong Wu đang rón rén chen vào trong đám đông, cố gắng làm giảm sự hiện diện của mình, nghe vậy thì giật nhẹ khóe miệng, miễn cưỡng quay đầu lại: "Tôi là trợ lí của Jo tiên sinh."  
"À, tôi có nghe đồn rồi, cậu chính là người yêu của thằng nhóc Jo gia?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Chào ông chủ Gong."

Gong Hoe Jin đáp lời, sau đó không để ý đến Ong Seong Wu nữa, chuyển lực chú ý về trên người Kang Daniel. Tay phải của hắn còn quấn băng vải, tay trái nâng ly cụng: "Không biết ông chủ Kang có tính toán gì chưa?"

"Vẫn chưa nghĩ ra."

"Ồ? Vậy thì ở Malaysia chơi vài ngày đi, tôi sẽ tận tình chiêu đãi, ý của ông chủ Kang thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu nghe đến đó thì run rẩy chuồn mất. Kang thiếu gia, thượng đế phù hộ anh, anh tự cầu nhiều phúc đi.

Buổi tiệc bắt đầu rất nhanh, cặp đôi bước đi trên thảm, mỉm cười nhận lời chúc phúc của khách khứa, tiếp theo trao đổi nhẫn, hoàn tất nghi lễ đính hôn. Jo lão gia tử nhân cơ hội này tuyên bố thoái vị, truyền vị trí chủ nhà cho Jo Hyung Soo, bảo thân bằng hảo hữu chiếu cố hắn nhiều hơn. Xung quanh nhất thời ồ lên, ngay cả Ong Seong Wu cũng không ngờ lão gia tử sẽ thoái vị ngay lúc này, những người trong Jo gia bị sốc nặng, thậm chí không kiềm chế được làm ầm lên, cuối cùng bị bảo vệ lôi ra ngoài.

Ong Seong Wu đi đến sau lưng ông chủ để bảo vệ an toàn cho hắn: "Ông chủ, con thỏ tức giận cũng cắn người đấy, anh không sợ bọn họ tạo phản bẻ anh cái rụp à?"

"Hôm nay tốt xấu cũng là lễ đính hôn của tôi, cậu không thể nói vài lời may mắn sao?" Jo Hyung Soo liếc Ong Seong Wu một cái, "Yên tâm đi, ông nội đã để lại cho tôi một đội tử sĩ tâm phúc, không sao đâu."

Đây cũng là nguyên nhân Jo Hyung Soo chỉ đưa một vệ sĩ trở về? Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc: "Vậy anh còn đóng kịch làm gì nữa?"

"Như cậu đã nói, con thỏ tức giận cũng cắn người, vì vậy tôi mới chọn phương pháp xử lí ít tốn sức nhất. Chỉ cần khiến bọn họ nghĩ rằng mình vẫn còn cơ hội, bọn họ sẽ không làm liều đến mức cá chết lưới rách."

*cá chết lưới rách: có thể hiểu là ôm nhau chết chùm.

"Vậy bây giờ thì thế nào?"

"Bây giờ quyền lực đã chuyển giao, bọn họ sẽ không để ý đến ông nội nữa. Hai ngày sau ông nội sẽ đi nghỉ mát vài hôm, đến lúc đó rất có thể bọn họ sẽ hợp tác với nhau đối phó tôi. Đây là cơ hội mà ông nội cho bọn họ, nếu bọn họ không ra tay thì thôi, nếu ra tay tôi sẽ lập tức bắt nhốt bọn họ, sau đó nhiệm vụ của cậu sẽ hoàn thành."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Hiểu rồi." Hắn quét mắt một vòng, Kang Daniel và Gong Hoe Jin chẳng biết đã đi đâu, có lẽ đã đi từ sớm rồi.

Lễ đính hôn náo nhiệt từ từ chấm dứt. Kể từ đó Jo Hyung Soo tiếp quản Jo gia, nắm giữ thực quyền. Hai ngày nay biệt thự Jo gia rất yên tĩnh, sáng sớm ngày thứ ba lão gia tử lập tức lên đường. Jo Hyung Soo tự mình đưa ông ta lên xe, tiếp theo đi tới công ty. Ong Seong Wu đi theo ông chủ, xách một cái ghế ngồi kế bên, ông chủ xem văn kiện, hắn thì xem tạp chí.

Jo Hyung Soo nghiêng đầu qua, Ong Seong Wu đang cúi đầu đọc tạp chí. Nhìn từ góc độ này, lông mi cong cong của hắn trông rất xinh đẹp, ánh sáng nhàn nhạt chiếu vào nơi gò má mịn màng khiến ba nốt ruồi sáng lấp lánh như một chòm sao, vẻ mặt hắn chăm chú xem tạp chí cũng vô cùng ngoan ngoãn. Ong Seong Wu cảm giác được tầm mắt của Jo Hyung Soo, ngẩng đầu lên: "Sao vậy?"

"Không có gì, hiếm khi thấy cậu im lặng như vậy."

"Chứ sao nữa, lỡ tôi quấy rầy công việc của anh rồi anh trừ lương tôi thì sao?"

"Yên tâm đi, giá cả đã ghi trên hợp đồng rồi."

"À quên, tôi mới thêm vô một phần. Lần trước tôi nói muốn tăng lương, anh bảo rằng có thể thương lượng," Ong Seong Wu nhích người qua, "Anh sẽ không đổi ý chứ?" Nhìn cặp mắt lấp lánh của hắn, Jo Hyung Soo lắc đầu: "Không đâu."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy rất sung sướng, chuẩn bị tiếp tục xem tạp chí thì dừng một chút, hỏi: "Bọn họ có động tĩnh gì chưa?"

"Rồi, đều nằm trong lòng bàn tay của tôi, có thể đêm nay sẽ hoàn toàn chấm dứt."

Jo Hyung Soo vừa mới tiếp quản Jo gia nên có rất nhiều chuyện phải làm, bận tối mặt tối mũi, đến đêm khuya mới trở về. Xe hơi chạy vào biệt thự, cổng lớn phía sau từ từ đóng lại, xung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ. Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Người của anh đâu?"

"Đang đi sắp xếp mọi việc, chỉ cần bọn họ ra tay sẽ bị một lưới bắt sạch."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, loại chuyện này hắn đã gặp nhiều rồi, hắn lập tức biết đám người kia đã không còn phần thắng. Sự thật quả đúng như hắn suy đoán, hỗn chiến chưa được một phút đồng hồ đã phân được thắng bại. Jo Hyung Soo đứng ở ngoài, nhìn người nhà họ Jo bị trói ở mảnh đất trống phía trước, bình tĩnh ra lệnh: "Áp chế bọn họ, phái người theo dõi thật kĩ." Jo Hyung Soo nói xong liền trở vào nhà, Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng đuổi theo, lúc vừa xoay người thì đột nhiên nhìn thấy một tia ánh sáng đỏ. Trong lúc nguy hiểm hắn thậm chí không kịp nghĩ xem đó là cái gì, thân thể hành động trước đầu óc, hắn vội vàng đẩy ngã Jo Hyung Soo, bên tai lập tức truyền đến một tiếng đinh, dưới đất xuất hiện một cái hố, sỏi cát bay đầy trời.

Vệ sĩ xung quanh giật mình, vội vàng vây quanh bọn họ, tiếp theo chia nhau đuổi theo hướng đạn bắn. Jo Hyung Soo chỉ cảm thấy có thứ gì đó bắn lên mặt, qua hai giây mới ngửi được mùi máu tươi: "Seong Wu!"

Bọn họ được người hộ tống vào nhà, Jo Hyung Soo vội vàng đẩy mọi người ra, chạy đến trước mặt Ong Seong Wu, thấy hắn đang ôm vai trái, máu chảy ra từ kẽ tay: "Cậu. . ."

"Không sao, vết thương nhỏ thôi, bị đạn sượt qua."

Jo Hyung Soo bảo người hầu đi gọi bác sĩ, liếc Ong Seong Wu một cái: "Cậu thật sự không muốn đi theo tôi? Ít ra cũng an toàn hơn một chút."

Ong Seong Wu nở nụ cười: "Hết cách thôi, tôi quen rồi."

Jo Hyung Soo liếc hắn một cái, rốt cuộc không nói thêm gì nữa. Nhiệm vụ của Ong Seong Wu chấm dứt, ngày hôm sau lập tức cầm tiền vẫy vẫy móng vuốt rời đi. Jo Hyung Soo vốn định chờ hắn dưỡng thương tốt rồi mới đưa hắn về, thế nhưng lại bị hắn từ chối, lí do là muốn đi chơi đây đó rồi mới về Mỹ, Jo Hyung Soo đành phải thôi, sau đó trở về công ty. Xế chiều hắn trở về nhà, sau khi đính hôn Lim Joo Eun đã vào sống trong biệt thự Jo gia, cô nàng đang ngồi uống trà, nhìn thấy Jo Hyung Soo thì có chút ngạc nhiên: "Hôm nay anh về sớm hơn hôm qua."

"Ừ, hơi mệt." Jo Hyung Soo ngồi xuống, Lim Joo Eun rót cho hắn một chén trà, hai người ngồi trong hoa viên ngắm trời chiều.

"Rất yên tĩnh." Jo Hyung Soo bỗng nhiên mở miệng.

"Hả?"

"Không, không có gì." Jo Hyung Soo đứng dậy, không quay đầu lại mà đi thẳng vào nhà.

Ong Seong Wu đi chơi suốt một ngày, màn đêm buông xuống, đèn đuốc rực rỡ hẳn lên, hắn đang muốn tìm người đẹp giải quyết nỗi cô đơn thì di động đột nhiên vang lên. Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn, đắn đo một chút rồi bắt máy: "Ông tốt nhất đừng đưa tin xấu đến cho tôi."

Lee Sung Hyun ở đầu dây bên kia cảm thấy thật bất đắc dĩ: "Tôi cũng rất muốn thế, nhưng hết cách rồi, bây giờ cậu còn ở Malaysia không?"

". . . Còn."

Chương 12: Đánh lén ban đêm  
Kang Daniel qua lại với Gong Hoe Jin mới hai ngày đã bại lộ thân phận, thiếu chút nữa toàn quân bị diệt, tình hình hiện tại không mấy khả quan. Sau khi nghe tin, Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy không thể tin nổi, thậm chí còn nghĩ thính giác của mình có vấn đề.

"Sếp," Ong Seong Wu nghiêm túc hỏi, "Có phải hắn không chịu lên giường với Gong Hoe Jin nên chọc giận người ta không?"

Lee Sung Hyun ở đầu dây bên kia thiếu chút nữa hộc máu: "Tổ tông ơi, cậu ta làm trùm thuốc phiện gần hai năm, có trường hợp sóng gió gì mà chưa từng trải qua? Nếu ngay cả gặp dịp thì chơi cũng không biết thì đừng mong sống sót!"

Ong Seong Wu nghe vậy thì hỏi lại: "Nếu hắn làm trùm thuốc phiện lâu như thế, sao có hai ngày cũng chịu không nổi?"

"Vấn đề không phải là cậu ta, vấn đề là trong nhiệm vụ lần trước có một cảnh sát Thái Lan nằm vùng," Lee Sung Hyun cố gắng giải thích đơn giản, "Không biết tại sao người đó lại rơi vào tay Gong Hoe Jin, hơn nữa còn bại lộ thân phận, ngay từ đầu Gong Hoe Jin đã không tin cậu ta rồi."

"Vậy coi như hắn tự chui đầu vô lưới rồi còn gì. . ." Ong Seong Wu thì thầm, nhất thời cảm thấy vô cùng đau đầu. Nói đi nói lại vẫn là do phần báo cáo của mình hại hắn, nếu không phải vì thế, Kang Daniel sẽ không bị phái đến nơi này. Ong Seong Wu thở dài một hơi: "Đã mất liên lạc bao lâu rồi?"

"Gần sáu tiếng."

"Tôi biết rồi, tôi sẽ tìm cách cứu hắn ra, ông gửi tư liệu cho tôi đi."

"Tôi cho cậu một địa chỉ, cậu đi tìm bọn họ, tình huống cụ thể bọn họ sẽ nói cho cậu biết," Lee Sung Hyun tiếp tục nói: "Nhớ chú ý an toàn, đừng miễn cưỡng bản thân."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng rồi cúp điện thoại, sau đó đi vào cửa hàng mua một bộ quần áo và đôi giày thích hợp cho hoạt động.

Tin nhắn của Lee Sung Hyun nhanh chóng được gửi đến, Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu nhìn lướt qua, sau đó thuê xe đi tới mục tiêu. Đầu tiên hắn đi lòng vòng ở gần đó, sau khi xác nhận không có người khả nghi mới tìm một chỗ hẻo lánh xuống xe đi bộ. Đây là một toà nhà trọ cũ nát, cầu thang làm bằng gỗ, giẫm lên sẽ phát ra tiếng cót két. Ong Seong Wu lên lầu ba, gõ cửa, một lát sau nghe thấy một người nói tiếng Anh: "Ai đó?"

Ong Seong Wu dùng tiếng Hàn trả lời: "Lee tiên sinh bảo tôi tới đây hỗ trợ."

Bên kia im lặng, sau đó cửa nhanh chóng được mở ra. Người ở trong đều vô cùng cảnh giác, trong nháy mắt Ong Seong Wu có thể thấy được ít nhất ba cây súng đen chỉa về phía mình. Người mở cửa trông rất trẻ tuổi, lúc nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu thì có chút kinh ngạc: "Là cậu?"

Ong Seong Wu bước vào, ngạc nhiên hỏi: "Chúng ta gặp nhau rồi sao?"

Người nọ đóng cửa lại, lắc đầu: "Không có, là tôi đã nhìn thấy cậu. Hôm đó sau khi bắn nhau, cậu nằm trên băng ca được đưa vào bệnh viện."

Ong Seong Wu ho một tiếng: "Ừm."

Hắn đánh giá mấy người trước mặt, người vừa nói chuyện chắc là đặc công mà Lee Sung Hyun đã nói, còn có hai người lính, trên người cả ba ít nhiều đều có vết thương, hai người hoàn hảo không sứt mẻ gì còn lại là người Thái Lan.

"Tôi tên Woo Yoo Bin." Người mở cửa ban nãy tự giới thiệu, sau đó giải thích sơ qua mọi chuyện một lần. Thì ra trong lúc bọn họ đi cứu cảnh sát Thái Lan bị Gong Hoe Jin bắt, vừa lúc bên Thái cũng phái người sang đây, vì thế hai bên liền tụ lại một chỗ. Vị cảnh sát kia đã được hộ tống về nước, để lại hai người trợ giúp bọn họ. Ong Seong Wu cẩn thận nghiên cứu bản đồ biệt thự của Gong Hoe Jin, hắn nhìn mấy chỗ bị đánh dấu, thấp giọng hỏi: "Bây giờ Kang Daniel còn ở bên trong?"

"Đúng vậy, chúng tôi đã phái người trông chừng, bên trong vẫn chưa có động tĩnh gì."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Phái ai trông chừng?"

Một binh sĩ lập tức trả lời: "Đội trưởng của chúng tôi."

"Gong Hoe Jin cũng ở trong đó?"

"Phải."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu rồi suy tư một lát, sau đó bắt đầu xét xem vũ khí và hỏi thăm điểm mạnh của bọn họ, cuối cùng mới nói: "Có máy truyền tin không?"

Woo Yoo Bin xoay người kiểm tra: "Có, còn bốn cái."

"Vậy là đủ rồi, cho tôi một cái," Ong Seong Wu cầm lấy, liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, "Bây giờ xuất phát, qua mười một giờ sẽ tới biệt thự."

Woo Yoo Bin nhịn không được hỏi: "Cậu muốn làm thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu chọn thanh súng lục, trang bị ống giảm thanh ở phía sau, sau đó bỏ dao găm vào ống giày: "Tôi lẻn vào, mấy người ở bên ngoài tiếp ứng."

"Cậu điên rồi sao?"

"Tôi không điên, nhiều người vướng tay vướng chân lắm," Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy, "Đến lúc đó cứ hành động theo lời tôi, đừng để xảy ra sự cố là được."

Woo Yoo Bin vẫn cảm thấy không yên tâm: "Cậu có chắc không?"

"Không chắc lắm, kế hoạch cụ thể tôi sẽ nói ở trên xe, chúng ta đi thôi."

Cả bọn lái xe đến gần biệt thự của Gong Hoe Jin, sau đó hội quân với đội trưởng bộ đội đặc chủng. Ong Seong Wu đưa máy truyền tin cho Woo Yoo Bin, còn đội trưởng thì mai phục trên đồi chuẩn bị tập kích. Woo Yoo Bin kết nối dụng cụ, nói thử vài tiếng: "Được, thông rồi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, ra lệnh cho tay súng bắn tỉa: "Bắn nát camera tôi đã đánh dấu trên bản đồ."

Vài giây đồng hồ sau, tay súng bắn tỉa nói: "Hoàn thành."  
Ong Seong Wu căn dặn: "Quan sát chỗ đó cẩn thận, khi nào có người xuất hiện nhớ báo cho tôi biết." Bọn họ đợi vài phút, tay súng bắn tỉa nói: "Có bảy người." Ong Seong Wu dẫn một tên lính tiếp cận tường rào trong bóng tối, sau đó nói vào máy truyền tin: "Đội trưởng, tôi thấy anh rồi, cố chống cự lâu một chút."

Bên kia ừ một tiếng, một lúc sau chỉ nghe hướng đối diện truyền đến vài tiếng súng, tiếp theo là vài âm thanh lí nhí, tay súng bắn tỉa gấp gáp nói: "Trong bảy người kia có năm người đuổi theo, còn hai người đứng tại chỗ."

Ong Seong Wu quyết đoán hạ lệnh: "Giết."

"Hoàn thành."

Ong Seong Wu quyết định cùng tên lính bên cạnh hợp tác trèo tường. Hắn chạy tới góc tường, tên lính thì áp sát lên tường, hai tay chập lại. Ong Seong Wu chạy hai bước, giẫm lên tay tên lính, mượn lực nhảy về phía trước. Trong quá trình nhảy lên, hắn dùng một tay mở nắp đường ống của hệ thống điều hòa, lúc rơi xuống thì bấu vào thành miệng ống, dùng sức bò vào trong, tiếp theo dặn dò người bên dưới: "Cậu và đội trưởng của cậu cố gắng hấp dẫn lực chú ý của đối phương, nhớ chú ý an toàn, thấy không ổn thì lập tức rút lui."

"Rõ."

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến tên lính nữa, hắn bò vào bằng đường ống dẫn. Nơi này có vẻ hẹp, may là hắn cũng gầy nên không khó khăn lắm. Ong Seong Wu nhìn ánh sáng phía trước, chậm rãi bò qua. Nơi này là hành lang lầu hai, ở đây có một căn phòng, có hai người canh gác đang gõ cửa. Hắn nheo mắt lại, nhìn cánh cửa nhanh chóng được mở ra.

Gong Hoe Jin đứng ở cửa, áo tắm trắng muốt dính máu, khuôn mặt lạnh tanh nghe hai người kia nói hết, sau đó ra lệnh hai câu, hai người kia cúi đầu đồng ý rồi xoay người đi xuống lầu, còn Gong Hoe Jin thì đóng cửa vào trong. Ong Seong Wu âm thầm tính toán, thấy hai người kia đi xa mới cẩn thận mở nắp nhảy xuống, lúc rơi xuống đất cũng không phát ra tiếng động nào.

"Tôi nhìn thấy Gong Hoe Jin rồi, nếu không có gì ngoài ý muốn, ông chủ chắc chắn đang ở trong căn phòng đó, chắc trong phòng chỉ có hai người bọn họ thôi." Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói.

"Tốt quá," Woo Yoo Bin nhắc nhở, "Nhớ chú ý an toàn."

"Không phải chuyện an toàn hay không an toàn. . ." Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi bước tới cửa phòng, "Mấy người nói xem. . . Nếu mở cửa ra thấy bọn họ đang lên giường thì phải làm thế nào?"

Đầu bên kia nhất thời lâm vào một mảnh im lặng quỷ dị, chỉ có thể nghe được một ít tiếng súng.

"Chuyện này," Sau một lúc lâu Woo Yoo Bin mới mở miệng, cảm giác như nuốt phải con ruồi, hắn cười gượng, "Không thể nào đâu. . ."

"Ai biết được." Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm trả lời, sau khi rút dao găm dưới cổ chân ra thì đưa tay gõ cửa, vài giây sau Gong Hoe Jin lập tức xuất hiện trước mặt, trên tay còn cầm một cái roi. Gong Hoe Jin hiển nhiên không ngờ người xuất hiện ở cửa là Ong Seong Wu, hắn ngẩn ra trong chốc lát, sau đó mới kịp phản ứng: "Người đâu —"

Khi cửa mở, Ong Seong Wu đã lập tức hành động, không đợi Gong Hoe Jin nói hết câu, Ong Seong Wu đã lắc mình đi qua. Mặc dù thân thủ của Gong Hoe Jin không tệ, nhưng so với Ong Seong Wu thì vẫn còn kém xa. Gong Hoe Jin thấy thế thầm nghĩ không tốt, dùng sức quất roi qua.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh tay lẹ mắt, không né tránh mà dùng một tay đỡ đòn, sau đó mặc kệ lòng bàn tay đau rát, hắn thúc mạnh đầu gối vào bụng Gong Hoe Jin. Lần này hắn dùng toàn lực, Gong Hoe Jin lập tức thét lớn một tiếng, nhịn không được xoay lưng lại. Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng dùng roi siết chặt hai tay Gong Hoe Jin, thở dốc một hơi, nói vào máy truyền tin: "Đội trưởng, rút lui."

"Rõ."

Ong Seong Wu nghe được tiếng người bên dưới, hắn đạp cửa rồi kéo Gong Hoe Jin vào trong. Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu liếc mắt nhìn, chỉ thấy Kang Daniel bị treo ngược trong phòng, nửa người trên trần trụi, trên ngực toàn là vết roi, máu chảy đầm đìa.

"Cậu. . ." Sắc mặt Kang Daniel không được tốt cho lắm, nhưng tinh thần xem như không tệ, hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu không chớp mắt. Kang Daniel đã nghĩ tới nhiều loại kết quả, nhưng chưa từng nghĩ người này sẽ đến cứu mình.

Dùng một loại phong thái hắn hoàn toàn không tưởng tượng nổi, vào thời điểm không tưởng tượng nổi, mạnh mẽ xuất hiện trước mặt hắn lần nữa.

2  
Ong Seong Wu không có thời gian thưởng thức kiệt tác trước mắt, hắn đưa tay cắt đứt dây thừng, còn chưa kịp mở miệng thì cửa phòng đã bị phá. Ong Seong Wu đặt dao găm lên cổ Gong Hoe Jin, nhìn đám người chạy vào, áp sát vào tai Gong Hoe Jin nói: "Chào cưng, chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi, nể tình người quen có thể bảo thuộc hạ lui lại không?"

Hai mắt Gong Hoe Jin sáng rực, trên mặt xuất hiện ý cười vặn vẹo: "Ở Myanmar. . . Cũng là mày?"

"Mừng là mày vẫn còn nhớ rõ tao," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, tay dùng sức thêm một chút, máu tươi lập tức trào ra, "Bây giờ bảo bọn chúng lùi về phía sau, nếu không lần này ông sẽ thật sự ôm mày chết chùm đấy, hiểu không?"

Ý cười của Gong Hoe Jin càng lúc càng sâu: "Nghe cũng không tệ."

"Được, tốt thôi." Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, "Vậy tất cả chúng ta cùng ôm nhau chết chung, hai lần mày thua trong tay tao cũng đừng hòng đòi lại."

Sắc mặt Gong Hoe Jin lập tức thay đổi, Ong Seong Wu ra vẻ không quan tâm, tay càng thêm dùng sức.

"Khoan đã!" Người ở cửa vội vàng ngăn cản, "Mày muốn thế nào?"

"Dĩ nhiên là buông vũ khí rồi, chúng ta là đều vệ sĩ, chắc cũng hiểu tâm trạng của nhau mà," Ong Seong Wu nhìn bọn chúng, bình tĩnh thương lượng, "Tao cứu ông chủ của tao, bọn mày cứu ông chủ của bọn mày, công bằng chứ?" Khi nói chuyện, tay phải của hắn hơi cử động một chút, trên cổ người nào đó lại xuất hiện thêm một vết thương.

Gong Hoe Jin hít vào một hơi, biểu tình càng lúc càng vặn vẹo, hắn phun ra một chữ từ kẽ răng: "Buông."

Những người kia nghe vậy liền lập tức ném súng xuống đất.

"Không, vẫn chưa xong," Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, biểu tình rất hiền lành, "Phiền bọn mày cởi sạch quần áo, ngay cả quần lót và vớ cũng không được để lại, tao nói đủ rõ ràng chưa?"

Sắc mặt những người kia sầm xuống, Ong Seong Wu cũng không quan tâm, tay lại tiếp tục dùng sức, Gong Hoe Jin trầm giọng quát: "Nghe nó đi!" Hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi, gằn từng chữ một: "Sau này tốt nhất mày đừng rơi vào tay tao, nếu không tao nhất định sẽ khiến mày sống không bằng chết."

Ong Seong Wu "hê" một tiếng: "Đó là chuyện đương nhiên, qua đêm nay coi như mày nợ tao, tao nhất định sẽ tránh xa mày."

Hai tay Kang Daniel bị trói đã lâu nên có chút tê, hắn cử động cổ tay, đi đến sau lưng Ong Seong Wu, tầm mắt đột nhiên ngừng lại. Người này mặc áo thun màu đen bó sát, vai trái có một mảnh ướt nhẹp, rõ ràng không phải là mồ hôi.

Đáy lòng Kang Daniel trầm xuống, người này. . . bị thương?  
Chương 13: Đường đêm  
Trong phòng bắt đầu vang lên tiếng cởi quần áo, thần kinh của tất cả mọi người đều căng thẳng, ngay cả không khí cũng có chút ngưng trệ. Kang Daniel biết không thể phân tâm vào lúc này, hắn đổi phương hướng, sang bên trái của Ong Seong Wu đứng, rũ mắt nhìn một chút.

Cổ tay Gong Hoe Jin bị roi trói chặt, làn da bị siết đến trắng bệch, vết thương trên tay phải của hắn bị rách trong trận đối kháng vừa rồi, máu tươi thấm ướt băng vải, rơi từng giọt xuống mặt đất. Ong Seong Wu nắm chặt hai tay của Gong Hoe Jin, gân xanh trên mu bàn tay cũng lồi ra ngoài.

Phía sau bọn họ là một chiếc giường lớn, Kang Daniel lùi về sau vài bước, cầm bộ quần áo khoác lên người, sau đó lấy một cái khăn tắm đi tới giúp Ong Seong Wu giữ chặt Gong Hoe Jin. Lúc hai tay chạm vào nhau, Kang Daniel cảm thấy tay Ong Seong Wu lạnh như băng, thậm chí còn khẽ run rẩy. Ngược lại, vẻ mặt của Ong Seong Wu rất bình tĩnh, hắn nắm chặt roi, bảo đảm Gong Hoe Jin sẽ không giãy ra được.

Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, dùng tay còn lại ghìm chặt cổ Gong Hoe Jin, kéo Gong Hoe Jin về phía mình. Hắn nhìn đám người đang cởi quần áo, cười híp mắt khen ngợi: "Cưng à, vóc dáng mấy tên thuộc hạ của cưng cũng không tệ, có thử lên giường với bọn chúng chưa?"

Những người đó sững sờ, biểu tình trên mặt lập tức thay đổi, phải nói rất là đặc sắc.

Gong Hoe Jin vẫn đang cười, ánh mắt càng lúc càng sáng, không biết do tức giận hay là do phấn khởi, hắn liếm liếm môi: "Không có, bây giờ tao có hứng thú với mày hơn, bảo bối."

Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt: "Tiếc quá, có rất nhiều người đẹp yêu thích tao, tao hoàn toàn không có hứng thú với mày."

"Không sao, tao sẽ giết sạch bọn nó," Gong Hoe Jin bị dao chặn ở cổ, không dám động đậy, chỉ có thể dùng mắt liếc Ong Seong Wu, "Mày tên gì?"

"Tao hả? Đi không đổi tên ngồi không đổi họ, tao tên là Kang Daniel, mày phải nhớ cho kĩ."(=)))))))

"Kang Daniel. . . . . ." Gong Hoe Jin lẩm bẩm, "Tao sẽ nhớ kĩ mày."

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Bọn thuộc hạ phía trước đã cởi xong, cả đám trần truồng đứng một góc, sắc mặt cực kì khó coi. Ong Seong Wu ra lệnh: "Tất cả lùi về phía sau, nhanh lên một chút, đừng lãng phí thời gian của hai bên, lỡ như tao run tay, tên này không cầm máu được thì phiền đấy."

Những người kia không còn cách nào khác, đành phải lùi về phía sau, nhanh chóng ra khỏi căn phòng. Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel đỡ Gong Hoe Jin bước ra ngoài, Kang Daniel dùng chân đá đống quần áo, sau đó nhặt lên một thanh chủy thủ. Hắn lấy thêm một cái khăn tắm, trói Gong Hoe Jin thêm một lớp, có hai cái bảo đảm thì không cần ghìm Gong Hoe Jin nữa.

Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói: "Xé thêm hai miếng nữa đi."

Gong Hoe Jin nheo mắt lại, thầm nghĩ không tốt, vừa định mở miệng đã bị Ong Seong Wu nhanh tay lẹ mắt bịt miệng lại, mùi máu tươi lập tức tràn vào mũi. Kang Daniel nhanh chóng xé thêm hai miếng, dùng một miếng bịt mắt Gong Hoe Jin, miếng còn lại nhét vào trong miệng hắn. Đám người bên ngoài lập tức quát lên: "Bọn mày làm gì vậy?"

"Làm gì là làm gì, tao có giết hắn đâu," Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt, khoé miệng cong lên nhìn vô cùng vô hại, "Tao chỉ muốn giao dịch dễ dàng hơn chút thôi, mắc công ông chủ bọn mày đột nhiên nổi điên muốn ôm nhau chết chùm, đến lúc đó bọn mày thất nghiệp luôn, đúng không?"

Cả bọn cứng họng, quả thật có khả năng này.

Sau khi xong việc, Kang Daniel khom lưng nhặt hai cây súng lên. Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục đi về phía trước, nghe Woo Yoo Bin nói qua máy truyền tin: "Chúng tôi rút lui rồi, có một nhóm người sắp đuổi tới, bọn chúng vẫn chưa biết tình hình bên trong, chúng tôi sẽ dụ bọn chúng đi theo kế hoạch, bên cậu thế nào rồi?"

"Tất cả đều thuận lợi, có thương vong không?"

"Có lính bắn tỉa trên cao trông chừng nên chỉ bị vài vết thương nhỏ thôi."

"Ừ, các anh rút lui đi, cho tôi một chiếc xe ở địa điểm đã hẹn, các anh ráng chen vào một chiếc đi."

"Cậu nhớ chú ý an toàn."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, sau đó dời tầm mắt, ra lệnh: "Đi xuống lầu, tất cả lui vào trong phòng khách."

Biệt thự này có ba tầng, bây giờ mọi người đang đứng ở lầu hai. Kang Daniel đi tới sau lưng Ong Seong Wu, dùng thân thể của mình che chở cho hắn, phòng ngừa có người ở lầu ba đánh lén. Kang Daniel đi theo Ong Seong Wu xuống dưới lầu, đến khoảng cách nhất định, cả hai xoay người lưng đối lưng, quét mắt nhìn một vòng, chỉ thấy trên lan can lầu ba có hai người đang đứng, cả hai đều ôm súng, Ong Seong Wu híp mắt: "Hai đứa mày cởi quần áo, xuống đây."

Hai người kia thấy mình đã bị phát hiện, hơn nữa còn có đám đồng nghiệp trần truồng làm gương, đành phải nghe theo, gia nhập đội ngũ trần truồng. Tiếng súng trong sân đã ngừng, những tên còn lại vội vàng xông vào hỗ trợ, thấy tình cảnh hiện tại thì ngẩn ra, sau đó rối rít dùng súng chỉa về phía bọn họ. Ong Seong Wu đã đi gần tới phòng khách, hắn híp mắt nói: "Bọn mày cũng vậy, cởi quần áo ra. À, chừa lại một đứa, mày đi, ra ngoài khởi động xe lái đến trước cửa."

Những tên đó hơi chần chừ, Ong Seong Wu ấn dao xuống chút nữa, cổ Gong Hoe Jin lập tức trào ra máu tươi, chảy xuống làn da tái nhợt, nhiễm đỏ áo tắm màu trắng. Trong đám thuộc hạ lập tức có người hét lên: "Dừng tay! Nghe nó, cởi đi."

Gong Hoe Jin giận run người, hắn hoàn toàn không ngờ người này lại thông minh như vậy. Vừa rồi thuộc hạ không nhiều lắm, để bọn chúng cởi quần áo cũng không sao, nhưng bây giờ thì khác, trừ phi đầu óc hắn bị nước vào, nếu không hắn tuyệt đối không để bọn thuộc hạ tiếp tục cởi. Gong Hoe Jin tình nguyện ôm nhau chết chung, nhưng bây giờ không thể mở miệng được, càng không có cách dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu, đã vậy còn có cái mệnh lệnh ban nãy làm đệm lót, mấy tên thuộc hạ sẽ thật sự mặc cho hai thằng này chém giết!

Kang Daniel thấy Gong Hoe Jin muốn giãy dụa, vội vàng đè chặt hắn lại, trong chốc lát liền nghe được tiếng xe motor từ xa tới gần. Một chiếc xe dừng lại trước cửa, tên thuộc hạ xuống xe, sau đó cởi hết quần áo theo ý Ong Seong Wu. Ong Seong Wu hài lòng nói: "Lùi vào trong sân đi."

Đám thuộc hạ hỏi lại: "Chừng nào mày mới thả ông chủ?"

"Sau khi lên xe, bọn tao sẽ ném hắn xuống, nếu không yên tâm, bọn mày có thể phái hai người đứng đây chờ, những người khác lùi hết vào trong sân cho tao, nhanh lên."

Những tên kia thương lượng một lát, bất đắc dĩ đành phải nghe theo, để lại hai người ở phòng khách.

Kang Daniel nhận Gong Hoe Jin từ tay Ong Seong Wu, sau đó dùng súng chỉa vào đầu hắn. Ong Seong Wu mở cửa xe, ngồi vào ghế lái khởi động máy. Kang Daniel cũng ngồi lên xe, hai tay giữ chặt Gong Hoe Jin. Cả hai liếc mắt nhìn nhau, sau đó hét lên với hai tên thuộc hạ: "Tao đếm tới ba sẽ lập tức ném hắn xuống. Một, hai, ba!" Vừa dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu lập tức đạp chân ga, Kang Daniel dùng sức nhấc Gong Hoe Jin lên, nhét hắn vào trong xe, sau đó đóng cửa lại, chuồn mất.  
Lúc này đám người kia mới kịp phản ứng, bọn chúng vừa mắng vừa vội vàng chạy về lấy súng, nhưng chờ bọn chúng lấy được súng thì đã muộn mất rồi, xe đã chạy đến giữa sân. Trước cổng còn có hai vệ sĩ, hai tên vội vàng móc súng ra bắn. Ong Seong Wu giẫm hết ga, trực tiếp xông thẳng ra ngoài, mấy viên đạn bắn trúng thân xe bắn ngược xuống mặt đất ma sát tạo nên ánh lửa đỏ trong đêm tối. Ong Seong Wu đụng vỡ cổng, két một tiếng lùi lại, sau đó chạy như điên ra ngoài, trong nháy mắt đã ném biệt thự lại phía sau.

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn ra đằng sau, nếu bọn thuộc hạ không ngại trần truồng đuổi theo, bọn chúng vẫn phải tốn một mớ thời gian tìm chìa khóa xe, đến lúc đó hắn và Ong Seong Wu đã chạy hết mấy con phố rồi. Kang Daniel thở dốc một hơi, mở miệng hỏi: "Vai của cậu sao thế?"

Ong Seong Wu nhìn đường phía trước: "Gần đây kiếm tiền không dễ dàng chút nào."

Kang Daniel bừng tỉnh, thì ra là vì cứu Jo Hyung Soo, thật không hiểu tại sao người này lại chọn nghề nghiệp nguy hiểm như lính đánh thuê, "Bây giờ chúng ta đi đâu?"

"Đổi xe." Ong Seong Wu trả lời ngắn gọn, chạy xe lên trước rồi quẹo sang trái. Thủ phủ Alor Setar của bang Kedah phồn hoa với lịch sử lâu đời, cảnh đêm ở đây vô cùng thơ mộng. Kang Daniel ghìm chặt Gong Hoe Jin, nghiêng đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ đến việc mình thiếu chút nữa mất mạng ở đây, đột nhiên cảm thấy hơi thổn thức.

"Bọn họ đâu rồi?"

"Bọn họ phải dụ một nhóm người đi nên rút lui trước rồi, anh yên tâm, bọn họ không sao đâu."

Kang Daniel không hỏi thêm nữa, qua mười phút đồng hồ, biết bọn thuộc hạ sẽ không đuổi kịp, hắn nhìn biển báo giao thông: "Phía trước là cục cảnh sát à?"

"Ừ, tôi bảo bọn họ đưa xe đến gần cục cảnh sát, mấy tên đó không dám đuổi tới đây đâu." Ong Seong Wu quẹo vào một ngã rẽ, hai bên đường trồng rất nhiều cây cao, nơi này tương đối vắng, hơn nữa vừa mới rạng sáng, bảo đảm không có người nào đi qua. Ong Seong Wu tìm được xe Woo Yoo Bin để lại, nhanh chóng lên xe rồi xuất phát lần nữa.

"Xe kia là Jaguar đó, tôi thật sự không nỡ ném, đối với đàn ông, xe xịn và đàn bà là hai thứ không thể thiếu!"

"Không," Kang Daniel phủ nhận, "Ít nhất đối với tên này mà nói thì không phải."

*ý nói Gong Hoe Jin thích đàn ông nên không cần "đàn bà và xe xịn".

"Tên này" hiển nhiên là chỉ Gong Hoe Jin, Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng: "Tôi chỉ là một người đàn ông bình thường thôi." Phát hiện máy truyền tin không còn hoạt động, có thể do đã vượt qua diện tích che phủ lớn nhất, Ong Seong Wu dứt khoát kéo nó xuống ném đi.

Kang Daniel định nói gì đó, sau đó chợt nhíu mày: "Chờ đã, hình như tên này hơi kì lạ. . . ."

Ong Seong Wu giảm tốc độ: "Lạ là sao?"

Kang Daniel tháo mảnh vải che mắt Gong Hoe Jin, mượn đèn đường ngoài cửa sổ đánh giá hắn, thấy sắc mặt hắn tái nhợt, hơi thở khó khăn, toàn thân run rẩy, Kang Daniel nhức đầu: "Hắn lên cơn nghiện."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, lạnh lùng nói: "Đè hắn lại!"

Không cần Ong Seong Wu nói, Kang Daniel đã hành động, nhưng khi lên cơn, khí lực của Gong Hoe Jin rất lớn, Kang Daniel không ăn không uống gần tám tiếng, lại còn đang bị thương, muốn ngăn chặn Gong Hoe Jin là chuyện cực kì khó khăn, lần nào cũng bị Gong Hoe Jin đẩy, cả người đập vào thành xe.

Ong Seong Wu chửi fuck một tiếng, đạp ga hết tốc lực, sau đó nhanh chóng tìm một quán bar, hắn ném súng lục có gắn ống hãm thanh cho Kang Daniel: "Nếu không khống chế được thì cứ cho hắn một súng, đừng giết chết là được."

Kang Daniel không thể buông tay ra, đành phải giữ chặt Gong Hoe Jin, còn phải phòng ngừa không để Gong Hoe Jin giãy thoát. Lúc đang giằng co, vết thương ở lồng ngực càng thêm nghiêm trọng, máu tươi dần dần thấm ướt quần áo. Qua một phút Ong Seong Wu mới trở về, trên tay cầm ống chích, hắn lấy mảnh vải trong miệng Gong Hoe Jin ra: "Bây giờ tên kia đang ở đâu?"

*ý nói cái tên nội gián chạy đi tìm Gong Hoe Jin cầu cứu, Lee Sung Hyun cử Đào đến tiếp cận Gong Hoe Jin để bắt tên này (sợ lâu quá các mẹ quên nên nhắc lại =))

Gong Hoe Jin duy trì chút tỉnh táo còn lại, thậm chí còn cười: "Tao biết ngay là. . . Bọn mày muốn hỏi. . . ."

"Bớt nói nhảm đi, ở đâu?" Ong Seong Wu lắc lư ống chích trước mặt hắn, "Nào, nói ra tao sẽ lập tức cho mày thoải mái."

"Hải cảng. . . . . . Thuyền rạng sáng. . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel nhìn nhau, nơi này cách eo biển Malacca không xa, ra biển là tới quần đảo, ra xa nữa thì có thể đi sang các nước khác, nếu bị hải quan bắt thì phiền phức. Nhưng nếu Gong Hoe Jin chịu nói, chứng minh nơi đó nhất định có người của hắn, mà bọn họ chỉ có hai người, vũ khí là ba khẩu súng và hai thanh chủy thủ.

Ong Seong Wu tiêm ma túy cho Gong Hoe Jin, rầu rĩ nói: "Đừng nhìn tôi, tôi cũng sợ bị bắt lắm, điện thoại di động đã ném từ lâu rồi, anh đừng hi vọng tôi có thể liên lạc với bọn họ." Kang Daniel dời tầm mắt: "Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy."

Gong Hoe Jin thoả mãn thở hổn hển, sau đó mở mắt ra, thần sắc dữ tợn: "Kang Daniel, tao tuyệt đối sẽ không bỏ qua cho mày."

Ong Seong Wu cười: "Được, tao chờ mày, đến lúc đó chúng ta chơi tiếp."

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu đóng cửa xe, ngồi vào ghế lái, quay đầu xe chạy về phía hải cảng.

Chương 14: Hải cảng

Hằng năm có rất nhiều thuyền đi qua hải cảng Alor Setar, tên nội gián đang bị chính phủ Hàn Quốc truy nã chắc chắn không dám ngồi thuyền thoải mái rời đi, bây giờ là rạng sáng, là giờ vàng để nhập cư trái phép, vì vậy bến cảng mà Gong Hoe Jin nói tất nhiên không phải là chỗ mọi người đều biết, nhưng bất kể thế nào, nếu đi tới eo biển cách thành thị phía Tây mười mấy cây số, chắc chắn sẽ không đi sai hướng.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn hai bên đường, đa số cửa hàng đã đóng cửa, chỉ còn mấy cửa hiệu linh tinh còn mở, hắn tìm một lát, sau đó nhanh chóng tìm thấy thứ mình muốn —— Một siêu thị 24 giờ.

"Canh chừng hắn, tôi sẽ quay lại ngay." Ong Seong Wu nhảy xuống xe, không quay đầu lại mà chạy thẳng vào cửa hàng.

Ma túy mang đến cảm giác khoan khoái, Gong Hoe Jin híp mắt hưởng thụ, vết thương ở cổ và tay phải đã tự động cầm máu, cổ tay bị roi và khăn tắm siết cứng ngắc, chỉ cần hơi động chút sẽ lập tức bị đè lại, dưới tình huống như vậy, Gong Hoe Jin vẫn có thể vừa ngâm nga hát vừa thảnh thơi ngắm cảnh, giống như đang đi nghỉ mát chứ không phải bị bắt.

Kang Daniel lười nói chuyện với hắn, mặc dù đầu óc người này không được bình thường nhưng vẫn rất thông minh, dĩ nhiên biết bọn họ vẫn còn cần đến mình, vì thế không hề tỏ ra sợ hãi. Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng quay trở lại, mua bánh bao, nước và một cái dây nịt dành cho nam, sau đó đưa những thứ này cho Kang Daniel: "Đừng để lát nữa chống đỡ không nổi."

Kang Daniel cởi đồ ngủ ném sang một bên, ánh đèn yếu ớt từ cửa sổ chiếu vào, trên lồng ngực toàn là vết roi, da tróc thịt bong. Kang Daniel mở túi đựng áo ra, không có mặc ngay lập tức: "Tìm ở phía trước xem, trong xe chắc phải có thuốc dùng để cấp cứu."

Ong Seong Wu dùng một tay cầm vô lăng, tay còn lại thì lục lọi, sau đó lôi ra một cái túi: "Tìm thấy rồi."

Kang Daniel nhận lấy, trước tiên dùng bộ đồ ngủ vừa rồi trói chân Gong Hoe Jin, sau đó xử lí vết thương. Đèn trong xe rất yếu, may là đèn đường đủ sáng, Kang Daniel dùng tăm bông chấm một chút dung dịch ô-xy già, bắt đầu khử trùng vết thương.

Gong Hoe Jin nghiêng đầu sang nhìn, ánh mắt dần dần nóng lên, theo bản năng liếm liếm môi: "Đẹp trai quá."

Kang Daniel rất bình tĩnh, không thèm chửi hắn. Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn kính chiếu hậu, cười híp mắt: "Ông chủ, tôi cá với anh, hắn cương rồi."

Kang Daniel xé mở băng vải, bình tĩnh hỏi: "Thôi vậy đi, tôi lên phía trước lái xe, cậu xuống làm một phát với hắn, thế nào?"

Gong Hoe Jin lập tức phấn khởi, hai tròng mắt sáng rực: "Được đó, mau xuống đây!"

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

Gong Hoe Jin ngồi ở ghế sau, không nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu, vừa định chồm lên thì bị bị Kang Daniel đè xuống, đành phải nhìn chằm chằm về phía trước: "Bảo bối, xuống đây đi, ngồi lên người tao, để tao chơi mày một trận, thế nào?"

Kang Daniel nhíu mày, mặc dù chuyện này là do hắn khởi xướng, nhưng người này ăn nói quá lộ liễu, hắn cảm thấy có chút không vui, giống như đồ dùng của mình bị người khác chà đạp, cảm giác rất không thoải mái. Ong Seong Wu cũng không thoải mái, lập tức đốp lại: "Sao lại là mày chơi tao mà không phải là tao chơi mày?"

"Mày nhìn mày đi, da trắng mặt nhỏ, xinh đẹp như mày ngoại trừ bị người ta chơi thì còn có thể làm gì?" Gong Hoe Jin liếm môi, "Vả lại tao không thích người gầy hơn tao chơi tao."

Lòng tự trọng của Ong Seong Wu bị tổn thương nghiêm trọng, âm thầm bĩu môi chống chế: "Có rất nhiều đàn bà dục tiên dục tử dưới thân tao, mày đang chất vấn năng lực x của tao à?"

"Vậy thì sao? Đừng làm trò nữa, mau xuống đây, tao sẽ chơi mày sướng chết."

"Hai người bên dưới tự chơi với nhau đi." Ong Seong Wu cười lạnh, đánh tay lái, "À, thuận tiện nhắc mày một câu, kĩ thuật của hắn rất tệ, chắc chắn sẽ đau chết mày, nhưng tao cảm thấy mày sẽ không ngại."

"Ừ, tao không. . . . . ." Gong Hoe Jin chợt ngừng lại, "Sao mày biết kĩ thuật của hắn rất tệ?"

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Gong Hoe Jin không phải là người ngu, hắn đảo mắt một vòng, sau đó ồ một tiếng, ra vẻ nghiền ngẫm: "Tao hiểu rồi, ở Myanmar phải không, thật ra thuốc này không chơi cũng không chết người, nhịn một chút là được, bất quá người bình thường sao mà nhịn cho nổi?"

6  
Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Gong Hoe Jin quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel, hưng phấn hỏi: "Ê, mùi vị của hắn thế nào? Tao cảm thấy. . . A . . . ."

Kang Daniel chụp lấy miếng vải ở ghế nhét vào miệng Gong Hoe Jin, thế giới lập tức yên tĩnh trở lại, bên trong xe im lặng một cách quỷ dị, chiếc xe chạy băng băng về phía biển. Sau khi băng bó xong, Kang Daniel mặc áo vào, nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Cậu không xử lí vết thương ở bả vai sao?"

"Không cần, phía trên có quấn băng vải, đã sớm cầm máu rồi."

Kang Daniel không lên tiếng nữa, ăn chút bánh bao rồi uống vài ngụm nước. Nửa đêm, trên đường rất ít xe, Ong Seong Wu chạy rất nhanh, cách bờ biển không còn xa lắm, hắn nhìn biển báo giao thông trước mặt: "Lấy miếng vải trong miệng hắn ra, hỏi hắn quẹo bên nào?"

Kang Daniel làm theo, Gong Hoe Jin giật giật quai hàm tê dại: "Quẹo phải." Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, chỉ nghe Gong Hoe Jin cười: "Không sợ tao lừa bọn mày à?"

"Mày cũng không ngu," Ong Seong Wu đánh tay lái quẹo sang phải, "Nếu tối nay bọn tao không giết được tên đó, bọn tao sẽ giết mày, không thể ra về tay không được."

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn chằm chằm phía trước: "Mày rất thông minh, có bản lĩnh lại đủ độc ác, càng ngày tao càng thích mày."

"Tao chẳng thấy vinh hạnh tí nào cả," Ong Seong Wu thuận miệng trả lời, dừng một chút rồi hỏi, "Thuyền mấy giờ?"

"Một giờ."  
Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn thời gian, sau đó chửi một tiếng: "Chỉ còn năm phút, đuổi kịp không?"

Gong Hoe Jin nghiêng đầu nhìn ra bên ngoài: "Nếu tốc độ của mày nhanh."

Ong Seong Wu không nói hai lời giẫm lên chân ga, xe hơi phóng đi như mũi tên, bờ biển ở bên trái thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện. Bầu trời tối đen như mực, một lát sau, Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy ánh sáng yếu ớt ở phía trước, theo cự li ngắn hắn có thể nhìn ra đó là một chiếc đèn treo ngược trước một gian nhà làm bằng gỗ.

"Chính là nơi này?"

Gong Hoe Jin liếc mắt nhìn: "Phải."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn đồng hồ, sau đó mắng một tiếng, Kang Daniel mở miệng hỏi: "Trễ giờ rồi sao?"

"Trễ gần năm phút đồng hồ." Ong Seong Wu đánh tay lái quẹo sang trái, tốc độ không hề suy giảm, lốp xe ma sát với mặt đất phát ra tiếng xèo xèo chói tai. Kang Daniel nắm tay vịn, tay còn lại giữ chặt Gong Hoe Jin, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, phía trước là vài cái bóng đèn, mơ hồ có thể thấy bóng của bảy tám người.

Đèn xe trong đêm tối phát ra bóng sáng thật dài, những người đó đã sớm chú ý tới chiếc xe trên đường lớn, có điều nhìn không ra người trên xe là ai, tất cả chỉ cầm súng đứng tại chỗ quan sát.

"Tôi muốn trực tiếp lái qua," Ong Seong Wu cầm súng lên, trầm giọng nói, "Chuẩn bị!"

Kang Daniel giữ chặt Gong Hoe Jin, sau đó cúi đầu xuống, Ong Seong Wu cũng cúi người, giẫm chân ga điên cuồng xông qua, tông thẳng vào hai người đang đứng, bên tai chỉ nghe tiếng "rầm rầm rầm", cửa kính xe bị đạn bắn vỡ nát, thủy tinh văng tứ tung.

Ong Seong Wu lái qua đám người, nhìn chằm chằm vào bến tàu cỡ nhỏ phía trước, hắn đạp thắng xe rồi đánh tay lái, dừng xe ngang lại. Ong Seong Wu nhảy xuống xe, núp sau thân xe bắn trả những người đang đuổi theo.

Kang Daniel đá văng cửa xe, lôi Gong Hoe Jin đi xuống, nơi này treo một chiếc đèn, hắn kéo Gong Hoe Jin sang bên kia để bọn người đối diện có thể nhìn rõ. Ong Seong Wu bắn hết một băng đạn, không cho đối phương cơ hội ló đầu ra. Nhân cơ hội này, Kang Daniel mở miệng nói: "Đừng nổ súng, nhìn xem ai đây!" Hắn kéo Gong Hoe Jin ra, bên kia lập tức vang lên một mảnh xôn xao.

Ong Seong Wu tiện tay ném khẩu súng xuống, nhanh chóng quét mắt một vòng, nơi này có ba chiếc ca-nô, hắn bước đến bên cạnh Kang Daniel, thấp giọng hỏi Gong Hoe Jin: "Tên đó chạy hướng nào?"

"Tây Bắc."

Kang Daniel dí súng vào đầu Gong Hoe Jin, kéo hắn về phía mấy chiếc ca-nô. Ong Seong Wu đứng sau lưng bọn họ, phòng ngừa bị tập kích. Cả ba nhảy lên ca-nô, Ong Seong Wu khởi động máy, nhanh chóng phóng về phía tây bắc, bóng dáng biến mất trong màn đêm dày đặc, chỉ để lại một chuỗi bọt nước trắng xóa. Đám thuộc hạ phía sau vội vàng chạy tới, nhảy lên một chiếc ca-nô khác rồi đuổi theo, trong màn đêm âm trầm, ngoại trừ tiếng động cơ thì không còn nghe được gì nữa.

Gong Hoe Jin bị trói hai tay hai chân, không thể động đậy, hắn cố gắng ngồi dậy để thoải mái một chút, Kang Daniel lại đè hắn xuống, phòng ngừa trường hợp hắn nhảy thuyền. Trong bóng tối, không ai thấy rõ mặt nhau, Ong Seong Wu nhìn xuống mặt biển đen kịt: "Tên đó ngồi thuyền gì?"

"Du thuyền nhỏ," Gong Hoe Jin nói, "Bọn mày có thể đuổi kịp."

Kang Daniel ném một khẩu súng cho Ong Seong Wu: "Trên thuyền có mấy người?"

"Trừ hắn ra thì còn sáu người, đều là thuộc hạ của tao."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Thế mới nói cái đầu của mày vẫn còn rất hữu dụng."

Gong Hoe Jin cười cười, từ chối cho ý kiến. Kang Daniel quan sát phía trước, mơ hồ thấy được chút ánh sáng: "Có phải chiếc này không?"

Gong Hoe Jin quét mắt một vòng: "Không biết, bọn mày chạy lên phía trước xem thử là biết ngay."

Ong Seong Wu tăng hết tốc lực, khoảng cách giữa hai bên càng lúc càng gần, chỉ trong chốc lát đã có thể nhìn thấy chiếc du thuyền phía trước, trên boong thuyền có mấy người đang đứng, tay cầm súng, chuẩn bị chờ hành động, Ong Seong Wu híp mắt: "Xem ra đám người đuổi theo phía sau đã gọi điện thoại bảo bọn chúng chuẩn bị."

Gong Hoe Jin hài lòng gật đầu: "Lát về tăng lương cho bọn chúng."

Bây giờ xem như đã bị bao vây cả trước lẫn sau, Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, sau đó ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Anh biết lái ca-nô không?"

Kang Daniel trả lời: "Biết."

"Tốt lắm, đổi người, tôi lên phía trước."

Kang Daniel chần chừ trong chốc lát rồi đồng ý, hắn bị thương, không đủ thể lực, Ong Seong Wu làm lính đánh thuê đã lâu, kinh nghiệm thực chiến chắc chắn nhiều hơn hắn. Ong Seong Wu giắt khẩu súng sau hông, dùng một tay đè Gong Hoe Jin để Kang Daniel đi lên, hai người từ từ chuyển giao vị trí. Kang Daniel đi tới bên cạnh động cơ, Ong Seong Wu rút tay ra, vừa định đi xuống bên cạnh Gong Hoe Jin, Gong Hoe Jin đột nhiên chụp lấy cổ tay Ong Seong Wu, tay còn lại vung lên, vật trên tay đâm thẳng vào vai trái của hắn!

Ong Seong Wu bị đau, nhịn không được kêu ra tiếng, Gong Hoe Jin kéo hắn xuống phía dưới, thấy Kang Daniel muốn nổ súng, lập tức dùng hết toàn lực nhảy xuống biển. Kang Daniel giơ súng bắn một phát, chỉ nghe một tiếng kêu rên, không biết đã bắn trúng chỗ nào. Gong Hoe Jin rơi xuống biển, bọt nước văng tung tóe, nhanh chóng bị bỏ lại phía sau. Kang Daniel thả súng xuống, kéo Ong Seong Wu vào lòng: "Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ vai trái của mình rồi rút ra một thứ, thấp giọng nói: "Miếng thủy tinh."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, lập tức hiểu rõ, thì ra lúc cửa kính xe bị bắn vỡ, Gong Hoe Jin đã lấy một miếng giấu trong lòng bàn tay, tay của hắn đã mất hết cảm giác, nhưng vẫn có thể liều mạng cắt đứt khăn tắm và roi, chuyện vừa rồi quá khẩn cấp, căn bản không có thời gian quan sát, vì thế đã để hắn tìm được kẽ hở.

Hai chân Gong Hoe Jin bị trói nên không bơi được, chỉ có thể dùng hai tay giãy dụa dưới nước, cũng may thuộc hạ nhanh chóng đuổi theo cứu hắn lên. Gong Hoe Jin không mặc quần áo, vai trái trúng một súng, tay phải có vết thương, nước biển thấm vào khiến cho hắn nhịn không được run rẩy. Gong Hoe Jin ho khan vài tiếng, mắt thấy thuộc hạ cầm máy bắn lựu đạn định bắn thì vội vàng nói: "Dừng tay!" Hắn thở hổn hển, phun ra mấy chữ từ kẽ răng, lạnh lùng mà âm trầm ——

"Tao muốn sống."

Chương 15: Chiến đấu kịch liệt  
Vừa rồi Gong Hoe Jin dùng toàn lực, lại đâm vào miệng vết thương cũ, Ong Seong Wu chỉ cần cử động cánh tay trái một chút là bả vai liền đau, xem như báo hỏng một nửa. Ca-nô vẫn duy trì tốc độ nhanh như cũ, chỉ trong chốc lát đã tiếp cận du thuyền, phía trên tối đen, chỉ có khoang điều khiển còn chút ánh sáng mỏng manh, hiển nhiên bọn người kia đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để chiến đấu.

Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu đã quen nhìn trong bóng tối, nương theo ánh sáng mờ ảo trên thuyền có thể nhìn thấy vài bóng người, Kang Daniel cầm súng: "Tôi có thể thấy được năm người, còn cậu?"

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt: "Năm."

"Vậy ba tên bên trái để tôi, hai tên bên phải cho cậu, còn lại cứ tùy cơ ứng biến."

Ong Seong Wu đáp một tiếng, chăm chú nhìn phía trước. Trong lòng bọn họ hiểu rất rõ, đám người phía sau muốn cứu Gong Hoe Jin, chắc phải còn lâu mới có thể đuổi theo, đám người trên du thuyền vẫn chưa rõ vị trí của bọn họ, khu vực biển này rất rộng, bây giờ lại là buổi tối, muốn chạy trốn là chuyện không khó, nhưng tên phản bội còn ở trên thuyền, đây chính là thời cơ tốt nhất để giết hắn, bỏ qua lần này không biết còn có lần sau hay không.

Khoảng cách giữa hai bên càng lúc càng gần, bọn người trên thuyền đã nghe được tiếng của ca-nô, vì thế bắt đầu chuẩn bị tấn công. Kang Daniel hít một hơi: "Ra tay!" Vừa dứt lời hai người đồng loạt bóp cò súng, tiếng súng trong bóng đêm nghe cực kì rõ ràng, viên đạn bắn khỏi nòng súng xẹt ra một chút ánh lửa rồi biến mất. Sau mấy phát súng, Kang Daniel đã xử lí xong hai tên, Ong Seong Wu giết được một tên làm bị thương một tên, bắp chân của hắn bị đạn lạc sướt qua, nhưng may là vẫn còn cử động được. Ong Seong Wu ngồi xổm xuống, khen: "Ông chủ, kĩ thuật bắn súng không tệ nha."

Trải qua trận chiến vừa rồi, đám người trên thuyền không dám tùy tiện ló đầu ra, chỉ có thể vừa trốn vừa bắn lung tung xuống mặt biển. Kang Daniel điều khiển ca nô, tiến thẳng về phía du thuyền: "Đây không phải là lúc nói chuyện này."

Ong Seong Wu ngồi xổm xuống một chút, nghe tiếng viên đạn bắn vào nước: "Anh cứ để tôi nói đi, lỡ mai mốt không còn cơ hội nói thì sao?"

"Đừng nói xui, ngoại trừ tên phản bội và tên bị thương ban nãy, bọn chúng chỉ còn hai kẻ có thể động, dễ đối phó."

Trong bóng đêm mông lung, khoảng cách không tới 20 mét, người trên du thuyền đã bắt đầu nhìn thấy bọn họ, độ chính xác khi bắn súng chuẩn hơn trước nhiều. Ong Seong Wu đứng ở phía trước, đùi và cánh tay đều bị đạn lạc làm trầy da, liên tục rên vài tiếng, hắn vừa núp vừa oán giận: "Sao lúc trước anh lại nhặt súng lục?"

"Bởi vì không còn cái nào khác." Kang Daniel thản nhiên trả lời, dùng súng bắn tỉa bắn trúng tay của một tên, súng trên tay tên đó rơi xuống, thân thể giật giật trượt ra khỏi chỗ ẩn nấp. Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy rõ ràng, giơ súng lên bắn một phát vào đầu đối phương, bên kia nhanh chóng trở nên im lặng. Ong Seong Wu ném khẩu súng đi: "Hết đạn rồi."

"Tôi còn ba phát." Kang Daniel ước lượng súng trong tay, bây giờ vị trí cả hai bên đã ngang hàng với nhau, hắn nhìn chằm chằm phía trên, "Trừ tên phản bội còn một người nữa, cậu tìm xem có chỗ nào leo lên không, sau đó chúng ta..." Kang Daniel còn chưa nói hết câu, đồng tử đột nhiên co rụt lại, tay trái điều khiển ca-nô tông thẳng vào du thuyền, tiếp theo lao lên trước ôm Ong Seong Wu nhảy xuống biển.

Trong khói lửa mịt mù, Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy một quả lựu đạn bay về phía ca-nô, vừa rồi Kang Daniel chuyển hướng, quả lựu đạn này đập trúng phần đuôi động cơ, lập tức gây ra một trận nổ lớn đánh vào du thuyền.

Tầm mắt nhanh chóng bị nước biển bao phủ, tiếng nổ mạnh vang lên ầm ầm, Ong Seong Wu chỉ kịp nhìn thấy một ánh lửa chói mắt, ngay sau đó đã bị một cỗ lực lượng mạnh mẽ kéo xuống biển.

Gong Hoe Jin run run môi, máu từ vai trái chảy ra liên tục, điều này làm cho hắn cảm thấy càng lúc càng lạnh, thuộc hạ của hắn vây xung quanh, lo lắng nhìn hắn: "Ông chủ, không bằng chúng ta..." Tên thuộc hạ còn chưa nói hết câu, Gong Hoe Jin đã liếc sang, cặp mắt trong bóng đêm phát ra ánh sáng quỷ dị, tên thuộc hạ lập tức câm miệng.

"Tăng tốc, mau đuổi theo!" Gong Hoe Jin ra lệnh, hắn không thể bảo bọn thuộc hạ trên du thuyền bắt sống hai người kia, bởi vì điều này rất dễ khiến bọn chúng nương tay không dùng hết toàn lực, có khi còn bị hai người kia qua mặt, nhưng lúc hắn còn đang nói chuyện với thuộc hạ bên cạnh, hai người dưới ca-nô đã bắt đầu xả súng vào du thuyền.

Mặt biển truyền đến vài tiếng súng, ánh mắt của Gong Hoe Jin càng nguy hiểm hơn: "Nhanh lên, không thể để bọn chúng chết như vậy... Tuyệt đối không thể..." Câu cuối cùng gần như là nghiến răng nghiến lợi, bọn thuộc hạ run rẩy, thầm nghĩ nếu hôm nay hai người kia thật sự xảy ra chuyện, ông chủ không thể phát tiết máu biến thái lăng ngược người khác, có khi sẽ cho tất cả bọn họ chôn cùng.

Xa xa, tiếng súng dần dần giảm hẳn, sau đó một tiếng nổ rung trời vang lên, bọn thuộc hạ của Gong Hoe Jin nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng, đồng loạt hít một hơi, ca-nô dùng tốc độ sét đánh không kịp bưng tai tông vào du thuyền, du thuyền bắt đầu toát ra khói dày đặc rồi nổ tung, ánh sáng đỏ rực một góc trời.

Trên ca-nô lặng ngắt như tờ, bọn thuộc hạ không dám nhìn Gong Hoe Jin, vẻ mặt Gong Hoe Jin trở nên vặn vẹo: "Mau tìm cho tao..." Hắn chỉ nói được đến đây, mất máu quá nhiều khiến hắn không nhịn được nữa, trước mắt tối sầm, mất sạch ý thức. Bọn thuộc hạ hoảng sợ, không thèm để ý xem phía trước có ai còn sống không, vội vàng quay về bến tàu đưa Gong Hoe Jin đến bệnh viện.

Trên mặt biển toàn là xác tàu bể tan tành, có cái vẫn còn bốc cháy nghi ngút, Kang Daniel bắt được một miếng boong tàu, thuận thế kéo Ong Seong Wu khỏi mặt nước.

"Khụ khụ..." Ong Seong Wu nắm cánh tay của mình ho khan vài tiếng, đặt tay lên boong tàu, "Đau đau đau..."

"Đừng làm ồn." Kang Daniel thấp giọng cắt ngang, lồng ngực của hắn toàn là vết roi, nước biển thấm vào đau đớn vô cùng, hắn chịu đựng không hé răng, lẳng lặng dỏng tai lên nghe, "Hình như bọn chúng không đuổi theo."

Ong Seong Wu trầm ngâm một lát: "Không đúng, chiếu theo tính tình của Gong Hoe Jin, trừ phi tận mắt nhìn thấy thi thể của chúng ta, sao hắn có thể bỏ đi dễ dàng như vậy được?"

"Trước khi hắn nhảy xuống biển, tôi đã bắn hắn một phát, không biết bắn trúng chỗ nào rồi."

"Hi vọng hắn chết luôn đi..." Ong Seong Wu thở dốc một hơi, nương theo ánh lửa mờ ảo nhìn xung quanh, chỉ thấy phía bên trái cách bọn họ không xa có một người đang bắt lấy boong tàu thở dốc, hắn híp mắt: "Này, cánh tay trái của tôi hết cử động được rồi, anh còn cử động được không?"

Kang Daniel nhìn sang bên kia, gật gật đầu, tiếp theo bơi qua đó, người nọ vừa ho khan vừa cảnh giác nhìn xung quanh, không hề ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy bọn họ, lập tức bơi ra xa, nhưng do bị thương nên tốc độ rất chậm. Ong Seong Wu vẫn híp mắt nhìn, chỉ trong chốc lát đã thấy Kang Daniel đuổi kịp người nọ, xung quanh văng lên chút bọt nước rồi yên tĩnh trở lại, sau đó thấy Kang Daniel trồi lên khỏi mặt nước. Ong Seong Wu thay đổi góc độ nhìn, chỉ thấy trên mặt nước nổi lên một cỗ thi thể, hiển nhiên đã bị Kang Daniel dìm chết.

"Hắn chết rồi." Kang Daniel bơi tới bên cạnh Ong Seong Wu, "Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành."  
"Rốt cuộc cũng nghe được một tin tức tốt..." Ong Seong Wu uể oải tựa vào boong thuyền, "Chừng nào về nhớ trả tiền lương cho tôi... À, còn có tiền thuốc phiện cho Gong Hoe Jin, tất cả đều tính vào phần anh."

"Vậy cậu phải có mạng trở về mới được." Kang Daniel nhìn xung quanh thêm lần nữa, không thấy tên thuộc hạ cuối cùng, phỏng chừng đã bị nổ chết.

Ong Seong Wu đáng thương nói: "Không cần anh nói, tôi biết nơi này là xích đạo không có gió, cả năm sóng yên biển lặng, chúng ta không trôi xa được đâu, lỡ như Gong Hoe Jin không chết, sáng mai triệu tập thuộc hạ quay về lục soát, chắc chắn chúng ta chạy không thoát, đến lúc đó nói không chừng chúng ta sẽ phải ấy ấy với hắn..."

Kang Daniel cảm thấy sởn gai ốc: "Câm miệng!"

Tưởng tượng đến hình ảnh đó, Ong Seong Wu cũng cảm thấy ghê tởm, vì thế nhanh chóng câm miệng lại. Ánh lửa nhỏ dần dần lụi tàn, trong bóng đêm, mọi thứ đều trở nên mơ hồ.

Ở vùng xích đạo, nhiệt độ giữa ngày và đêm không chênh lệch nhiều, nhưng cho dù là vậy, ngâm mình trong nước cũng rất lạnh, Ong Seong Wu nhịn không được run rẩy, Kang Daniel lập tức kéo hắn vào lòng, lưng Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng dán vào một lồng ngực ấm áp.

"Đáng tiếc không phải là người đẹp... Này, tôi có nói không muốn đâu," Ong Seong Wu vội vàng kéo Kang Daniel lại, "Nếu không phải vì cứu anh, bây giờ tôi vẫn còn đang thân thiết với người đẹp, là anh nợ tôi."

Kang Daniel liếc hắn một cái: "Đừng có vừa ăn cướp vừa la làng, nếu không nhờ báo cáo của cậu, tôi sẽ không bị phái tới chỗ này."

"Đó là do anh ngốc," Ong Seong Wu không nể mặt nói, "Mệt cho anh làm trùm thuốc phiện hai năm, anh không biết dùng miệng nói à? Anh cứ nói anh không biết tên kia là tên Thái Lan nằm vùng không phải xong rồi sao?"

"Tôi có nói, lúc đầu hắn (ý nói Gong Hoe Jin) chỉ nghi ngờ thôi, sau đó hắn nhìn ra người tôi mang theo xuất thân từ quân đội, tôi nói với hắn người đó là quân nhân vừa xuất ngũ được tôi thuê, nhưng nói thế nào cũng khiến người ta nghi ngờ, hơn nữa những chuyện xảy ra ở Myanmar quá trùng hợp, hắn có lí do nghi ngờ tôi là người của chính phủ Hàn Quốc, thà giết lầm còn hơn bỏ sót, đạo lí này cậu phải hiểu chứ."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, không hỏi nữa, xung quanh nhất thời trở nên yên tĩnh. Miệng vết thương bị muối ăn mòn sắp chết lặng, hai chân đều có vết thương khiến cho Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu, mà Kang Daniel lại phải ngâm cả lồng ngực đầy vết roi ở trong nước, Ong Seong Wu quét mắt về phía sau: "Vết thương của anh sao rồi?"

"Không còn cảm giác gì nữa," Kang Daniel thở dài, "Tôi chưa từng thảm như vậy bao giờ."

"Haha, đây vẫn chưa phải là thời điểm tôi thảm nhất, nhớ hôm đó..." Ong Seong Wu dừng một chút rồi lắc đầu, "Quên đi, không nói nữa, không có ý nghĩa."

Kang Daniel đột nhiên hỏi: "Sao cậu lại làm lính đánh thuê?"

"Thích."

"Chỉ vậy thôi sao?"

"Nếu không thì thế nào? Cả đời người có thể sống bao lâu? Đương nhiên phải làm những chuyện mình thích, đợi đến khi trăm tuổi nhắm mắt lại sẽ không cảm thấy tiếc nuối."

"Cậu không sợ chết nửa đường à?"

Ong Seong Wu chậc một tiếng: "Anh không thấy tôi đang cố gắng làm cho mình không chết sao."

Kang Daniel im lặng lắng nghe, câu có câu không nói chuyện phiếm với Ong Seong Wu, đêm tối lạnh lẽo không còn khó chịu đựng như trước nữa. Mấy tiếng sau, mặt trời mọc một lần nữa, ánh nắng rực rỡ chiếu khắp nơi, bắt đầu một vòng tra tấn mới. Ong Seong Wu liếm liếm đôi môi khô nứt: "Anh nói xem, nhiệt độ cao bao nhiêu?"

Môi của Kang Daniel đã trắng bệch, hắn khàn khàn nói: "Nơi này là xích đạo, cậu cứ nói đi?"

"Tôi không muốn chết, sao không thấy chiếc thuyền nào hết vậy? Cho dù có phải lên giường với tên bệnh thần kinh cũng được."

"Nếu bị hắn bắt chúng ta sẽ sống không bằng chết," Kang Daniel thở hổn hển, cổ họng đau rát, "Đừng nói chuyện nữa, giữ sức đi... Thuyền?"

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt nhìn sang bên kia: "Là du thuyền tư nhân, xem phương hướng là từ..." Hắn dừng lại, tâm tình trở nên phức tạp. Kang Daniel nói tiếp: "Từ Alor Setar..."

Hai người đã không còn sức chạy trốn, chỉ có thể mở to mắt nhìn chiếc thuyền kia tới gần. Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu lên, trên boong thuyền có một người đang đứng, diện mạo anh tuấn, lẳng lặng nhìn hắn: "Tôi mới không gặp cậu một ngày, sao cậu lại biến mình thành như vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu lập tức muốn rớt nước mắt: "Ông chủ cũ..."

Jo Hyung Soo phân phó thuộc hạ đưa bọn họ lên, sau đó đi sang bên cạnh nghe điện thoại, ừ một tiếng rồi quay đầu lại nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Gong Hoe Jin tới rồi."

Chương 16: Hoạn nạn  
Jo Hyung Soo không rõ ràng chuyện từ đầu đến cuối cho lắm, nhưng Jo gia có mạng lưới tình báo riêng của mình, vì thế hắn cũng biết chuyện tối qua tòa nhà của Gong Hoe Jin bị người đột nhập, bản thân Gong Hoe Jin bị bắt, sau đó còn bị thương phải nhập viện. Đối với chuyện lần này, Jo Hyung Soo cảm thấy hơi ngoài ý muốn, hắn có cảm giác có gì đó không đúng, vội vàng bảo thuộc hạ điều tra cặn kẽ, cuối cùng xác nhận người nọ là Ong Seong Wu.

Quan hệ thuê mướn của hắn và Ong Seong Wu đã kết thúc, theo lí mà nói, chuyện này không hề liên quan đến hắn, nhưng Ong Seong Wu vừa mới liều chết cứu hắn, mặc dù đó là trách nhiệm của lính đánh thuê, nhưng khi biết tin người nọ gặp chuyện không may, hắn vẫn cảm thấy mình không thể mặc kệ được.

Nghe nói tối qua Gong Hoe Jin xuất hiện ở bến tàu tư nhân, Jo Hyung Soo liền phái người tới đây lục soát từ sáng sớm. Có lẽ do khoảng thời gian trước ở chung với Ong Seong Wu rất vui vẻ, Jo Hyung Soo cảm thấy có chút lo sợ, nếu không tìm thấy Ong Seong Wu, hắn có thể tự an ủi rằng Ong Seong Wu đã chạy thoát, nhưng nếu tìm thấy. . . . . . Hắn sợ mình sẽ tìm được một cỗ thi thể, vì thế bây giờ nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu không có chuyện gì, Jo Hyung Soo mới thật sự thả lỏng.

Ong Seong Wu ngồi trên boong thuyền, cầm li nước uống vài ngụm: "Gong Hoe Jin tới đâu rồi?"

"Hắn không để ý đến lời khuyên của bác sĩ, đòi xuất viện cho bằng được, có lẽ sẽ lập tức đến đây." Jo Hyung Soo đáp, sau đó liếc mắt nhìn Kang Eui Geon. Tối qua Ong Seong Wu đã mạo hiểm đi cứu người này, nếu bây giờ mình ném người này cho Gong Hoe Jin, Ong Seong Wu nhất định sẽ phản đối.

Ong Seong Wu liếc Jo Hyung Soo một cái: "Có súng không? Có lựu đạn không?" Ong Seong Wu không ngốc, Jo Hyung Soo vừa mới thượng vị, chân vẫn chưa đứng vững, lúc này không nên chọc Gong Hoe Jin, nhưng bây giờ có bỏ chạy cũng vô dụng, chắc chắn Gong Hoe Jin đã nhận được tin tức Jo Hyung Soo ra biển, nhất định Jo Hyung Soo cũng hiểu điều này, hắn sẽ không chống đối thẳng mặt với Gong Hoe Jin vì mình và Kang Daniel, tương lai như thế nào vẫn còn rất khó nói.

Jo Hyung Soo không trả lời mà hỏi ngược lại: "Sau khi hộ tống hắn về, cậu sẽ đi đâu?"

"Về công ty, có gì không?"

"Không có gì, tùy tiện hỏi vậy thôi, tôi không thể ở lâu, hai người phải đi rồi. Tôi tin tưởng năng lực của cậu, nhất định cậu sẽ không sao." Sau khi nói xong, Jo Hyung Soo nghiêng đầu ra lệnh cho thuộc hạ, thuộc hạ nghe lệnh đi làm, phía sau nhanh chóng truyền đến vài tiếng động, giống như thứ gì đó được đặt xuống nước. Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy nhìn xuống lan can, sau đó nhào qua: "Anh đúng là người tốt. . ."

Jo Hyung Soo lùi về phía sau nửa bước: "Lát nữa tôi phải đối phó với Gong Hoe Jin, cậu đừng cọ lên người tôi."

Ong Seong Wu thu móng vuốt lại: "Ông chủ cũ, sau này nếu có cơ hội nhận ủy thác của anh, tôi sẽ giảm giá cho anh."

Jo Hyung Soo không thích xưng hô này cho lắm, hắn định bảo Ong Seong Wu bỏ chữ "cũ" đi, nhưng nghĩ lại đây đúng là sự thật, vì vậy đành phải gật đầu: "Cậu đừng quên đấy."

Ong Seong Wu còn chưa kịp trả lời, chợt nghe một giọng nói vang lên từ khoang thuyền: "Tôi có phần không?"

Ong Seong Wu lập tức thay đổi thái độ, nụ cười càng lúc càng sâu, trong cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp tràn đầy ý phong lưu: "Người đẹp như Lim tiểu thư đây, lúc nào tôi cũng sẵn sàng giảm giá." Ong Seong Wu không coi ai ra gì nói chuyện say sưa với cô nàng, chọc cô nàng cười không ngừng.

Kang Daniel cảm thấy vô cùng nhức đầu, người này. . . vẫn chưa thoát hiểm mà dám tán tỉnh bà xã Jo Hyung Soo trước mặt người ta, đúng là vô sỉ ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Mọi người trên thuyền trợn mắt nhìn Jo Hyung Soo, Jo Hyung Soo đã quen với chuyện này, hắn bình tĩnh hỏi: "Có muốn đưa người đẹp đi cùng không?"

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu mới chịu ngừng, vội vàng sáp đến bên cạnh Kang Daniel: "Không được, bây giờ tôi phải chạy nạn, mang theo vướng chân vướng tay lắm."

"Thì ra cậu vẫn còn biết cậu đang chạy nạn," Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn, "Trên ca-nô có thuốc, súng, tiền, thức ăn và nước uống, phía bắc là biển Andaman, loại ca-nô nhỏ này có thể đi liên tục 800 hải lý, hai người có thể lên bờ nửa đường, đi từ Thái Lan sang nước khác, chúc hai người may mắn."

*1 hải lý = 1.852 mét

Kang Daniel gật đầu với Jo Hyung Soo, sau đó cùng Ong Seong Wu đi về phía mép thuyền, lúc sắp đi xuống, Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên dừng lại, chạy về phía Jo Hyung Soo, "Nói anh nghe chuyện này. . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo lẳng lặng nghe, mặc dù không hiểu gì nhưng vẫn đồng ý.

"Tôi đi đây."

Jo Hyung Soo gật đầu, dừng một chút rồi đuổi theo Ong Seong Wu: "Đây là danh thiếp của tôi, sau khi về công ty hãy gọi điện thoại cho tôi, nhớ suy nghĩ đến lời đề nghị trước đó của tôi."

Ong Seong Wu nhận lấy, nở nụ cười: "Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện này sau."

Kang Daniel đã khởi động ca-nô từ sớm, thấy Ong Seong Wu đi xuống mới lái ca-nô về hướng bắc, thuận miệng hỏi: "Quan hệ giữa hai người chỉ là quan hệ giữa ông chủ và lính đánh thuê thật sao?"

"Ừ, anh có ý gì?"

"Hắn đối xử với cậu quá tốt."

"Đó là do hắn không giống người nào đó, thuộc hạ của người nào đó một là bị thượng hai là phải chạy nạn."

". . . . . ."

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn bọn họ đi xa, sau đó quay đầu lại quét mắt một vòng: "Chuyện hôm nay không thể tiết lộ ra bên ngoài dù chỉ một chữ, hiểu chưa?"

"Rõ."

Hai người vòng trở lại, lướt qua bến tàu tư nhân của Gong Hoe Jin, sau đó dừng ở một chỗ, tiếp theo bật ô che nắng, hưởng thụ cảnh biển tươi đẹp, bộ dáng nhàn nhã trông chẳng khác gì khách du lịch mang vị hôn thê đi nghỉ mát.

Ong Seong Wu cởi áo thun ra, sau đó cởi giày và quần, chỉ mặc quần lót ngồi trên thuyền. Hắn hơi gầy, phần bụng và phần đùi không phải vạm vỡ cơ bắp mà khá săn chắc, cực kì gợi cảm. Ong Seong Wu cầm thuốc và băng vải, đầu tiên xử lí vết thương trên đùi, sau đó mặc quần vào, tiếp theo đưa tay tháo băng vải ở vai trái, nhưng thử mấy lần cũng với không tới. Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn, nói: "Qua đây lái ca-nô đi, tôi giúp cậu."

Ong Seong Wu thở ra một hơi, đi tới chỗ Kang Daniel, ngồi xuống đưa lưng về phía hắn: "Nóng quá, tôi cá nhiệt độ hơn 40 rồi, anh tin không?"

"Tin." Kang Daniel tháo băng vải ra, máu khô đã dính lại một chỗ, hắn dùng dung dịch khử trùng lau một chút, giúp Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn: "Vừa rồi trước khi xuống thuyền cậu nói gì với hắn thế?"

"À, tôi nói với hắn nếu Gong Hoe Jin có hỏi thì nhớ nói tôi tên Kang Daniel."(nhây l quá đó =))))

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại: "Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, bây giờ thân phận của anh đã bại lộ, sau này tuyệt đối không dùng được, nhưng anh có thể trở lại quân khu, ở đó rất an toàn, tôi thì không được, tôi còn phải ra ngoài lăn lộn."  
Kang Daniel ném băng vải, dùng bông gòn chấm dung dịch khử trùng rửa sạch vết thương cho Ong Seong Wu, nhắc nhở: "Nếu hắn tra được tư liệu của tôi thì hắn cũng biết mình bị gạt thôi, đến lúc đó nói không chừng hắn sẽ tra tên cậu dùng ở Jo gia, cậu không thoát được đâu."

"Anh nói cũng đúng," Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, "Sớm biết thế tôi đã dịch dung rồi, sau đó nói với hắn tôi tên Ong Seung Ho, để anh hai của tôi giải quyết hắn, đỡ phiền phức."

Kang Daniel dừng động tác, con trai trưởng Ong Seung Ho của Ong gia nổi tiếng thâm hiểm độc ác, Gong Hoe Jin có biến thái hơn nữa cũng khó mà biến thái bằng hắn, biện pháp này thật sự dùng được. Kang Daniel mở băng vải ra: "Cậu không sợ sau đó Ong Seung Ho sẽ tìm cậu tính sổ à?"

"Ừ, đúng rồi." Ong Seong Wu hít hít mũi một cách đáng thương, "Thật ra cũng không sao, tôi bị anh ta ngược quen rồi."

". . . . . ."

Áo thun của Ong Seong Wu là màu đen, rất hút nhiệt, sau khi xử lí vết thương, hắn dứt khoát cởi ra luôn. Kang Daniel để Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục lái thuyền, mình thì ngồi ở một bên cởi áo ra, trên băng vải dính đầy máu, Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn: "Sau lưng có bị thương không?"

"Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Tôi cảm thấy người yêu nhỏ của anh không thể chỉ đánh một mặt, anh làm phía trước đi, phía sau tôi giúp anh."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, từ từ cởi băng vải ra, có vết thương đã sắp thối rữa, nhìn hết sức kinh khủng. Ong Seong Wu vừa lái ca-nô vừa hăng hái đánh giá vết thương chằng chịt của Kang Daniel, sau khi im lặng trong chốc lát, hai người đột nhiên lên tiếng cùng một lúc ——

"Người yêu nhỏ của anh. . . . . ."

"Câm miệng."

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel liếc hắn một cái: "Cậu định nói người yêu nhỏ của tôi thật hăng hái chứ gì?"

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

"Lái thuyền của cậu đi, thiếu gia."

Niềm vui của Ong Seong Wu bị đàn áp một cách tàn nhẫn, hắn im lặng ngồi đó lái ca-nô, bộ dáng cố gắng thu nhỏ lại trông rất tội nghiệp. Kang Daniel không nhìn hắn, cúi đầu bôi thuốc, sau đó đi tới: "Đổi vị trí."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, đi ra phía sau, không khỏi nhướng mày, vết thương sau lưng của Kang Daniel không nhiều lắm, nhưng tối qua không được xử lí, sau đó còn ngâm trong nước biển, bây giờ trông còn nghiêm trọng hơn phía trước.

"Không ngờ anh nhịn giỏi như thế, Kang thiếu gia."

Kang Daniel không trả lời, cảm thấy hơi sửng sốt khi nghe xưng hô này: "Chúng ta quen biết nhau bao lâu rồi?"

"Hơn hai mươi năm thì phải."

"Thì ra đã lâu như vậy. . . . . . Sao tôi có cảm giác như chúng ta mới quen nhau? Lúc trước chúng ta đã làm gì?"

"Không biết, hình như không có ý định kết bạn, hơn nữa cũng không có bao nhiêu cơ hội gặp mặt."

Kang Daniel ừ một tiếng, gia đình hắn quản lí rất nghiêm, con đường tương lai đã được trải sẵn, nhưng Ong gia thì hoàn toàn ngược lại, Ong thượng tướng thả cháu trai muốn làm gì thì làm, hoàn toàn không can thiệp, hai người thật sự không gặp nhau nhiều, nhưng bây giờ cùng nhau trải qua nhiều chuyện như vậy, sau này gặp mặt có lẽ sẽ khác, ít nhất Kang Daniel tin là như thế.

Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, thêm vào một câu: "Chắc là do anh quá tẻ nhạt."

". . . . . ."

Gong Hoe Jin lục tung khu vực biển hai lần, chuyến về tìm được Jo Hyung Soo, hắn mất máu quá nhiều, sắc mặt tái nhợt như ma cà rồng, nhưng miệng vẫn nở nụ cười, trông càng thêm nguy hiểm: "Jo tiên sinh thật hăng hái."

"Joo Eun nói muốn ra biển chơi một chút, tôi mới đưa cô ấy ra đây thư giãn, còn Gong tiên sinh thì sao?"

"Đang tìm hai người," Gong Hoe Jin quan sát đối phương, "Không biết hôm nay Jo tiên sinh có nhìn thấy người yêu tin đồn của mình không?"

"Hôm qua cậu ta đã đi rồi, hôm nay không thấy, có gì không?"

"Tối qua cậu ta xông vào nhà của tôi bắn tôi một phát, sau đó bị tôi kéo ra biển, đến nay vẫn không rõ tung tích."

Jo Hyung Soo kinh ngạc: "Gong tiên sinh không nhìn lầm chứ?"

"Không."

Jo Hyung Soo im lặng trong chốc lát: "Thật ra cậu ta chỉ là lính đánh thuê mà tôi thuê, tối qua đã đi rồi, tôi không hề biết gì về chuyện này, vả lại tôi cũng không có lí do gì gây sự với Gong tiên sinh. . . ."

"Tôi không có nghi ngờ Jo tiên sinh," Gong Hoe Jin cắt ngang, "Nếu Jo tiên sinh không ngại, tôi muốn lục soát con thuyền này, được không?"

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn, sau đó ngồi xuống ghế: "Nếu Gong tiên sinh không yên tâm thì cứ làm đi."

Gong Hoe Jin không có hành động ngay lập tức, mặc dù hắn được xem là bậc tiền bối, nhưng lục soát như vậy chẳng khác nào đánh thẳng vào mặt Jo gia, hơn nữa nếu Jo Hyung Soo chịu cho hắn lục soát, khả năng hai người kia ở trên thuyền không lớn.

"Tôi tin tưởng Jo tiên sinh." Gong Hoe Jin trở về thuyền của mình, ra lệnh cho thuộc hạ lái đi, lạnh lùng nói: "Phái người theo dõi Jo gia, phái thêm hai đội khác, một đội lục soát hướng bắc, bao gồm đường ven biển, đội còn lại lục soát đường cái ở hướng Nam Bắc, lát về kiểm tra màn hình giám sát, phát hình của bọn chúng sang Thái Lan và Myanmar." Hắn híp mắt, vẻ mặt vặn vẹo, "Tao không tin bọn chúng có thể chạy thoát."  
Chương 17: Chuyển biến xấu

Lúc Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu xử lí vết thương xong đã là giữa trưa, bọn họ đã không chợp mắt suốt hai mươi sáu tiếng, vì thế liền thay phiên ngủ một giấc, nhưng do vẫn chưa hoàn toàn thoát hiểm, hai người không ngủ được bao lâu. Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy hơi chóng mặt, vai trái càng lúc càng đau, hắn quay sang nhìn Kang Daniel: "Anh sao rồi?"

"Vẫn còn trụ được." Kang Daniel nói, thuốc của Jo Hyung Soo đưa rất tốt, bọn họ chỉ phải chịu đựng vết thương ngoài da, chỉ cần không bị cảm sẽ không có gì nghiêm trọng, "Còn cậu?"

"Tôi cũng thế." Ong Seong Wu nhìn vùng biển phía trước, nơi đây là thắng cảnh du lịch nổi tiếng, nước biển xanh biếc trong suốt, vừa nhìn liền khiến tâm tình người ta trở nên thư thái, "Hình như biển Andaman là bán nhật triều*, không biết chúng ta có thể vượt qua hay không."

*bán nhật triều: trong một chu kì triều có 2 lần triều lên và 2 lần triều xuống, những vùng chịu ảnh hưởng của loại triều này thường nằm ở vĩ tuyến gần xích đạo.

"Thuỷ triều cao nhất ở đây có thể lên đến bảy thước," Kang Daniel lái thuyền, "Cậu cảm thấy lần chạy nạn này còn chưa đủ kích thích à?"

Ong Seong Wu không trả lời, lười biếng ngồi trên thuyền, thử giật giật cánh tay trái, lập tức cảm thấy đau đến xây xẩm, hắn nhíu mày, thở ra một hơi: "Tôi nghe nói Gong Hoe Jin bắt được vị cảnh sát kia ở Thái Lan phải không?"

Kang Daniel biết mục đích Ong Seong Wu hỏi chuyện này, nhân tiện nói luôn: "Gong Hoe Jin là trùm thuốc phiện nổi tiếng ở đây, quan hệ với Tam Giác Vàng [1] không tệ, thế lực của hắn ở Thái Lan và Myanmar rất mạnh, đặc biệt là Thái Lan."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Alor nằm ở khu vực biên giới, cách Thái Lan không xa, có khi hắn đã mai phục ở Thái Lan rồi."

"Rất có thể hắn đã liên lạc với thuộc hạ ở đó, với khả năng của chiếc ca-nô này, chúng ta không thể tới Myanmar, nhất định phải lên bờ ở Thái Lan, sau đó làm sao? Tìm xe?"

"Phải tìm xe, nếu có cơ hội hãy liên lạc với người trong nước... Đợi đã, nhóm người Woo Yoo Bin tính sao đây?"

"Tốt xấu gì Woo Yoo Bin cũng là đặc công, đừng xem thường hắn," Kang Daniel nói, "Tôi nghĩ bọn họ đã biết chuyện tối qua rồi, nhất định sẽ dán mắt theo dõi Gong Hoe Jin, nếu Gong Hoe Jin triệu tập thuộc hạ đến Thái Lan, chắc chắn bọn họ cũng sẽ tới, nói không chừng sẽ gặp được nhau."

Ong Seong Wu dựa vào mép thuyền: "Hi vọng có thể gặp nhau, sau đó tôi sẽ ném anh cho bọn họ rồi đi chơi thật đã," Ong Seong Wu nheo mắt, "Gay Thái Lan rất được."

"Có được đến mấy nửa người dưới cũng là đàn ông, vậy mà cậu cũng muốn?" Kang Daniel kinh ngạc, "Tôi tưởng cậu chỉ có hứng thú với phụ nữ."

"Có thể xem là thế, thường thì tôi chỉ tìm phụ nữ, nhưng không sao cả," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Chỉ cần có thể làm tôi thích thì thế nào cũng được, tôi không ăn kiêng."

Kang Daniel không nói gì, chợt nhớ tới lời đồn trong giới, Ong nhị thiếu gia phong lưu thành tánh, không chút tiết tháo, ngay cả Ong thượng tướng cũng cảm thấy đau đầu. Ong Seong Wu vẫn còn đang híp mắt, sung sướng tưởng tượng về tương lai: "Đến lúc đó tôi sẽ ném anh cho bọn họ rồi đi tìm gay..."

Kang Daniel gật đầu cắt lời: "Sau đó đi mướn phòng với hắn, chưa cởi quần áo xong thì thuộc hạ của Gong Hoe Jin đã tìm tới cửa trói cậu về, Gong Hoe Jin sẽ chơi cậu thoải mái hơn."

Ong Seong Wu lập tức câm miệng, một lát sau hắn thút tha thút thít, đáng thương nói: "Tại sao tôi lại là người bị thượng..."

Kang Daniel không trả lời, âm thầm đánh giá người này. Ong Seong Wu ở trần, đường cong cơ thể săn chắc gợi cảm, quần rằn ri thiết kế kiểu lưng thấp, lộ ra một chút xương thắt lưng, chỉ cần kéo xuống chút nữa là có thể nhìn thấy toàn bộ phong cảnh, giày ống cao bị ném qua một bên, Ong Seong Wu lười biếng gác chân trần lên thuyền, đôi chân kia giống như đã lâu không nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời, trắng nõn nhẵn nhụi. Chưa kể diện mạo, riêng dáng người thôi đã đủ khiến người ta mê mẩn rồi... Kang Daniel bắt đầu hồi tưởng lại tư vị ở Myanmar.

Ong Seong Wu nhận thấy tầm mắt của đối phương, vì thế ngẩng đầu lên: "Gì vậy?"

Kang Daniel giật mình một cái: "Không, không có gì." Hắn dời tầm mắt sang bên kia, vội vàng đá ý tưởng vừa rồi ra khỏi đầu, trên trán đổ một tầng mồ hôi, mình đang nghĩ gì thế này?

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến Kang Daniel nữa, thử giật giật cánh tay trái, sau đó rầu rĩ thở dài, tiêu rồi.

Hai người nhất thời không nói gì, một lúc lâu sau Kang Daniel mới quay sang liếc Ong Seong Wu, thấy Ong Seong Wu đã gối đầu lên cánh tay phải ngủ thiếp đi nên không quấy rầy nữa. Trời bắt đầu về chiều, Kang Daniel đi thêm một đoạn rồi chuyển phương hướng, chuẩn bị tìm chỗ nào hẻo lánh để lên bờ.

"Dậy đi, đến lúc đi rồi."

Ong Seong Wu rũ mắt xuống, không có chút phản ứng nào. Kang Daniel bỗng nhiên cảm thấy bất an, vội vàng đưa tay sờ thử, lập tức bị nhiệt độ cao của đối phương làm giật mình. Ong Seong Wu cảm nhận được bàn tay lạnh lẽo trên trán, mở mắt nhìn bốn phía: "Lên bờ rồi à? Vậy chúng ta đi thôi." Ong Seong Wu nói xong liền đứng dậy, cả người lung lay, đầu óc càng thêm choáng váng, Kang Daniel nhanh chóng đỡ lấy hắn: "Cậu...", sau đó định tháo băng vải trên vai Ong Seong Wu xuống.

"Đừng tháo," Ong Seong Wu né tránh, "Chắc là nhiễm trùng rồi, đi thôi."

"Miếng thủy tinh?"

"Ừ," Ong Seong Wu cũng không giấu diếm, "Hình như đã vỡ ra bên trong."

Đáy lòng Kang Daniel trầm xuống, xem ra tên kia đâm rất mạnh, thủy tinh đụng vào xương cứng nên vỡ ra, có khi đã tổn thương xương cốt rồi. Kang Daniel cầm áo thun, cẩn thận mặc vào cho Ong Seong Wu, sau đó ngồi xổm xuống mang giày, buộc cả dây giày cho đối phương. Ong Seong Wu rũ mắt nhìn hắn: "Anh đang nghĩ gì vậy?"

"Tìm nơi lấy miễng thủy tinh ra."

"Anh đừng có lên cơn," Ong Seong Wu xoa cái trán đau nhức của mình, "Bây giờ chúng ta đang chạy trối chết, đi chỗ nào giải phẫu?"

"Vậy cũng phải lấy ra, cậu có còn muốn giữ cánh tay này không?" Kang Daniel xoay người lại, "Qua đây, tôi cõng cậu."

"Không cần, sau lưng anh cũng có vết thương..."

"Câm miệng, lúc này đừng lãng phí thời gian."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng một lát, cuối cùng đưa tay phải ra, vòng lên cổ Kang Daniel: "Anh đừng lo, tôi không chết được đâu, tôi còn nhiều chuyện phải làm lắm."

"Mong là vậy."

"....."

Nơi này khá hẻo lánh, Kang Daniel cõng Ong Seong Wu đi suốt nửa tiếng mới nhìn thấy đường xá. Đây là quốc lộ nhỏ, Kang Daniel vừa đi vừa nhìn xem phía sau có xe chạy ngang qua hay không, ánh nắng chiều phía chân trời dần dần tan hết, rốt cuộc hai người cũng bắt được xe đi nhờ vào thành phố. Tài xế là dân bản xứ, vốn tưởng bọn họ là khách du lịch gặp nạn nên hảo tâm cho bọn họ lên xe, sau khi nhìn thấy băng vải trên lưng Kang Daniel mới biết bọn họ không đơn giản, nhưng đã lỡ cho bọn họ lên xe, bây giờ không thể đá xuống, suốt đường đi tài xế đều lo lắng đề phòng, vài lần còn kiếm cớ muốn ném bọn họ xuống.

Trong lòng Kang Daniel chỉ nghĩ đến vết thương của Ong Seong Wu, quả thật hận không thể móc súng ra uy hiếp tài xế bắt gã tăng tốc, may là lần nào cũng bị Ong Seong Wu ngăn lại. Sau khi đi thêm một đoạn, tài xế nơm nớp lo sợ nói không thể chở đi nữa, đây là khu vực sầm uất, hai người có thể đón xe khác.

Kang Daniel không muốn làm khó gã, nói cảm ơn rồi đứng ở ven đường gọi xe với Ong Seong Wu. Hắn muốn đi tới phòng khám bệnh nhỏ bình thường, nhưng Ong Seong Wu nói nơi đó khó giữ bí mật, rất dễ bị theo dõi, không bằng tìm một tiệm thuốc mua chút thuốc, nếu được mua thêm cây nhíp, sau đó tìm khách sạn mở miệng vết thương lấy thủy tinh ra. Kang Daniel không thuyết phục được hắn, đành phải đi tiệm thuốc.

"Ở đây chờ tôi, tôi sẽ quay lại ngay."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, quay đầu nhìn xung quanh, không thấy người nào khả nghi, hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra, chuẩn bị nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi một lát, sau đó chợt dừng lại, híp mắt nhìn đường cái đối diện. Đối diện là một quán cà phê, vị trí gần cửa sổ có một người đang ngồi, trên tay cầm hai tấm hình, tay còn lại thì cầm kính viễn vọng loại nhỏ, chăm chú theo dõi tiệm thuốc.

Ong Seong Wu cười khổ, từ khi chia tay Jo Hyung Soo đến nay đã hơn tám tiếng, đủ thời gian để làm rất nhiều chuyện, xem ra Gong Hoe Jin đã hạ lệnh rồi, e rằng tất cả tiệm thuốc và phòng khám lớn nhỏ ở Thái Lan đều có người theo dõi. Ong Seong Wu móc tiền ra trả tiền xe, sau đó mở cửa bước xuống, tạm thời không thể ngồi xe, mắc công bọn chúng gọi điện thoại cho người chặn lại ở phía trước.

Kang Daniel đúng lúc đi ra: "Cậu..."

"Đừng nói chuyện," Ong Seong Wu đi theo ngã tư đường về phía trước, "Nhìn xem đằng sau có người đi theo không?"

Kang Daniel đỡ Ong Seong Wu, liếc mắt nhìn kính chiếu hậu của xe hơi ven đường: "Có, đợi chút, có khoảng hai ba người."

"Rất có thể là người của Gong Hoe Jin, không thể để bọn chúng sống, nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết đi." Ong Seong Wu nói, sau đó khẽ nhíu mày, cơn sốt làm cho ý thức của hắn bắt đầu trở nên mơ hồ. Kang Daniel gật đầu, tiếp theo nhìn thấy một căn hẻm sâu, hắn lập tức kéo Ong Seong Wu đi vào, hai người đi lên phía trước rồi quẹo qua một ngã rẽ, thân thể áp sát vào tường.

"Súng không có ống hãm thanh, đừng dùng."

"Tôi biết."

Ong Seong Wu không lên tiếng nữa, tựa người vào trên tường. Người phía sau đã đuổi tới đây, Kang Daniel cầm dao găm, thừa dịp bọn chúng quẹo vào nhanh chóng giải quyết một tên. Trên người hắn toàn là vết thương, mỗi lần cử động khó tránh khỏi việc chạm tới miệng vết thương, cảm giác vết thương vỡ ra một lần nữa khiến hắn cảm thấy như bị tra tấn.

Hai người còn lại thấy đồng bọn bị giết, lập tức đề cao cảnh giác, trong đó một tên nhanh mắt nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu đứng phía sau, vì thế liền dời mục tiêu, ý đồ chế trụ Ong Seong Wu. Ánh mắt Kang Daniel phát lạnh, hắn cố ý nhường khe hở cho người nọ, sau đó thừa dịp người nọ chạy qua giơ tay chém xuống, giết chết.

Những người còn lại đứng phía sau chờ thời cơ tấn công, thấy thế thì sợ tới mức một tên ngồi bệt xuống đất: "Đừng, đừng tới đây..."

Kang Daniel không muốn phí thời gian với tên này, cầm dao găm tiến lên. Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn một vòng, tên này đang liều mạng lùi về phía sau, vẻ mặt ngập tràn sợ hãi, hai tay giấu sau lưng run lẩy bẩy.

Đồng tử của Ong Seong Wu co rút lại, nhiều năm kinh nghiệm thực chiến giúp hắn nhanh chóng nhận ra nguy hiểm, trong tình huống nước sôi lửa bỏng, Ong Seong Wu thậm chí không kịp suy nghĩ, vội vàng đẩy Kang Daniel ra.

"Bang" một tiếng, Kang Daniel hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Ong Seong Wu từ từ ngã xuống. Trong nhất thời Kang Daniel không biết làm thế nào, sau đó mới đâm vào cổ họng của tên kia, tên kia run rẩy hai cái, chết ngay lập tức, tay phải tự động mở ra, để lộ một khẩu derringer màu đen, tầm bắn chỉ chừng vài mét.

Kang Daniel lảo đảo chạy qua, đầu gối mềm nhũn, hắn quỳ trên mặt đất, thậm chí không tìm được thanh âm của mình: "Ong... Seong Wu..."

Ong Seong Wu muốn nói mình sẽ không chết, tuyệt đối sẽ không chết ở nơi này, nhưng viên đạn bắn vào ngực ở cự li gần, máu từ yết hầu bắt đầu trào ra khỏi khóe miệng.

Kang Daniel run rẩy, hắn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hoảng sợ như bây giờ, viên đạn bắn trúng phổi, một là mất máu quá nhiều mà chết, hai là phổi đọng nước khiến nạn nhân bị nghẹt thở, huống chi đây là súng lục, có thể viên đạn được làm bằng chì, lỡ như ngộ độc chì... Kang Daniel không dám nghĩ tiếp nữa.

"Ong Seong Wu cậu đừng chết... Đừng chết... Cậu nói cậu còn rất nhiều chuyện phải làm mà..." Hai tay Kang Daniel run rẩy, muốn ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu, trong bóng đêm, hắn thậm chí không thấy rõ khuôn mặt của đối phương.

Từ lúc sinh ra hắn đã hơn người khác một bậc, hơn nữa yêu cầu dành cho bản thân khá cao, tuy không thể đạt mức hoàn hảo nhưng chắc chắn hơn hẳn phần lớn người, Kang Daniel chưa bao giờ... chưa bao giờ cảm thấy mình vô dụng yếu ớt như hôm nay, nếu hắn mạnh mẽ hơn, cho dù chỉ mạnh hơn một chút cũng sẽ không làm cho người này bị thương, thậm chí sẽ không bị Gong Hoe Jin bắt đi.

Kang Daniel luôn tin rằng mình rất mạnh, nhưng một súng này đã đập nát những gì hắn tin tưởng lúc trước.

Tầm mắt của Ong Seong Wu càng lúc càng mơ hồ, trong lúc bất chợt cảm giác được có chất lỏng nhỏ xuống. Ong Seong Wu muốn mở mắt nhìn cho rõ, nhưng ngay sau đó liền mất đi ý thức.  
Chương 18: Tin người chết  
Mãi cho đến thật lâu về sau, Kang Daniel vẫn không quên được cảm giác lúc đó, nỗi sợ hãi và bi thương ghìm chặt lấy hắn, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy mình sẽ mất người này ngay tại đây. Kang Daniel lảo đảo đứng dậy, ôm Ong Seong Wu chạy ra khỏi căn hẻm, tiếng súng trong đêm tối nghe cực kì rõ ràng, bên ngoài đều là người đi đường, thấy Kang Daniel đi ra đều thét chói tai rồi lui về phía sau, hoảng sợ nhìn hắn.

"Có ai có xe không? Tôi muốn đưa cậu ấy đến bệnh viện."

Đèn đường chiếu lên khuôn mặt loang lổ vết máu của Kang Daniel, đó là máu của những kẻ vừa bị giết, hai tròng mắt của hắn đỏ đậm, cả người tỏa ra khí thế lạnh lẽo, đám người sợ hãi lui về phía sau, không ai dám tiến lên.

Kang Daniel gần như tuyệt vọng, khản giọng cầu xin: "Xin các người giúp tôi, có ai có xe không..."

Hắn chưa từng cầu xin ai, là người thuộc tầng lớp Thái tử đảng*, biết bao kẻ chen lấn hùa theo hắn, từ khi sinh ra hắn đã đạt được nhiều quyền lợi hơn người khác, địa vị rất cao, muốn gì được nấy, hắn không cảm thấy có cái gì không đúng, cho đến hôm nay hắn mới phát hiện mọi thứ không giống như hắn nghĩ.

*Thái tử đảng là một danh xưng không chính thức mang ý nghĩa châm biếm, dùng để chỉ tầng lớp con cháu của các quan chức cao cấp nổi bật và có ảnh hưởng.

Thật ra hắn... chẳng làm được gì cả.

Kang Daniel hít vào một hơi, quyết định bước ra đường chặn xe, cho dù là cướp cũng được. Cảnh sát phụ cận nghe tiếng động chạy tới, đẩy đám người ra: "Sao lại thế này?"

Đây là lần đầu tiên Kang Daniel cảm thấy cảnh sát quan trọng như vậy, hắn lập tức chạy tới: "Bạn của tôi bị trúng đạn, cần phải cấp cứu gấp, tôi biết diễn biến của tất cả mọi chuyện, các người muốn tôi làm gì cũng được."

Cảnh sát liếc nhìn vết thương của Ong Seong Wu, sắc mặt lập tức thay đổi, vội vàng cho hai người lên xe cảnh sát, thuận tiện bảo đồng nghiệp phong tỏa hiện trường, còn mình thì chở bọn họ tới bệnh viện.

Ong Seong Wu được đẩy vào phòng cấp cứu, đèn đỏ sáng lên, xung quanh lặng ngắt như tờ, cảnh sát định lấy lời khai của Kang Daniel, nhưng Kang Daniel chỉ lo nhìn cửa phòng cấp cứu, không nói lời nào. Bắt đầu có thêm vài cảnh sát tới, bọn họ thấp giọng nói vài câu, đưa ảnh chụp hiện trường cho vị cảnh sát nọ, người nọ nhìn nhìn, ba người kia đều bị một kích chí mạng, vô cùng gọn gàng.

Cảnh sát nọ nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, mấy người còn lại cũng nhìn sang, chỉ thấy Kang Daniel chăm chú nhìn phía trước, trên mặt không có biểu tình gì, ánh mắt thâm thúy, khí tức xung quanh rất yên tĩnh, nhưng chỉ cần đến gần là có thể cảm nhận được áp lực bức nhân, quả thật rất giống một con sư tử mạnh mẽ mà im lặng.

Hành lang truyền đến vài tiếng ồn ào, tiếp theo có ba người đi tới, vị cảnh sát nọ nhìn hai người quen trong số đó: "Sao hai người..."

Hai người kia ra hiệu cho hắn đi qua nói chuyện, sau đó bọn họ và một người nữa đi đến bên cạnh Kang Daniel: "Ông chủ, ông chủ..." Người nọ kêu liên tục vài tiếng, rốt cuộc mới thấy Kang Daniel giật giật, qua vài giây Kang Daniel mới nhận ra đối phương: "Woo Yoo Bin, anh đến rồi."

Woo Yoo Bin ngẩn ra, cho dù ở Malaysia bị Gong Hoe Jin bao vây, tình huống ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, người này vẫn thong dong trấn định, không hề mất bình tĩnh như hiện tại. Woo Yoo Bin im lặng trong chốc lát: "Tôi biết hết mọi chuyện rồi."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, không biết an ủi Woo Yoo Bin hay an ủi chính bản thân mình: "Cậu ấy sẽ không sao đâu."

Woo Yoo Bin ừ một tiếng, quay đầu nhìn ba gã cảnh sát còn đang nói chuyện với nhau, suy tư một lát rồi bước qua. Vị cảnh sát kia đã biết được đại khái tình huống, cũng biết Gong Hoe Jin sẽ không từ bỏ ý định, tuy người này buộc bọn họ hợp tác, chỉ cần tùy tiện tìm người gánh tội là có thể nhởn nhơ ngoài vòng pháp luật, nhưng thế lực của Gong Hoe Jin ở Thái Lan rất lớn, nhất định sẽ tiếp tục phái người đến bệnh viện, đến lúc đó không biết sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì.

Woo Yoo Bin hiển nhiên cũng nghĩ đến điều đó, mở miệng nói: "Tôi có ý này, tạm thời mặc kệ kết quả phẫu thuật như thế nào, chúng ta có thể tung hỏa mù, tuyên bố với bên ngoài rằng người trúng đạn đã chết, người còn lại thừa dịp rối loạn bỏ trốn, như vậy có thể dụ người của Gong Hoe Jin đi, đảm bảo an toàn cho bệnh viện, tôi sẽ lập tức liên lạc với cấp trên, đưa bọn họ trở về càng sớm càng tốt..."

Cảnh sát nọ cắt lời: "Hắn giết người."

"Đây là tự vệ chính đáng," Biểu tình của Woo Yoo Bin vẫn không thay đổi, "Chúng tôi sẽ phái người chuyên môn tới đây bàn bạc tình hình cụ thể, các người cảm thấy đề nghị vừa rồi của tôi thế nào?"

Mấy cảnh sát nhìn nhau, cảm thấy đề nghị này có vẻ khả thi, sau khi thương lượng một lát rồi phái người đi chấp hành. Kang Daniel không buồn quan tâm đến bọn họ, chỉ im lặng đứng chờ kết quả giải phẫu. Hình ảnh từ khi gặp nhau đến giờ dần dần lướt qua trong đầu, bỏ qua tính cách thỉnh thoảng có chút dở hơi vô liêm sỉ, thân thủ của người này gần như hoàn hảo, sao cậu ta có thể chết được? Sao cậu ta có thể xảy ra chuyện được? Sao cậu ta có thể ngã xuống trước mặt mình như thế được?

Kang Daniel suy nghĩ thật lâu, có lẽ trong tiềm thức, hắn chưa từng nghĩ Ong Seong Wu sẽ rời bỏ mình dễ dàng như thế.

Đến rạng sáng, cửa phòng cấp cứu mới mở ra, Kang Daniel vội vàng bước lên phía trước, do đứng dậy quá nhanh mà lảo đảo suýt té, hắn nhìn bác sĩ, không nói được chữ nào.

Bác sĩ tháo khẩu trang xuống: "May là đưa tới kịp lúc..."

Kang Daniel nhẹ nhàng thở ra, giống như vừa đánh xong một trận chiến ác liệt, thậm chí có cảm giác như trút được gánh nặng.

"Cậu ta rất may mắn, viên đạn bắn trúng trung thất*, chính là khoảng cách giữa tim và phổi, sau đó chuyển động trong cơ thể gây tổn thương phổi, nhưng uy lực của viên đạn này không lớn, vì thế không gây nguy hiểm đến tính mạng," Bác sĩ giải thích đơn giản, "Trong vết thương trên vai trái của cậu ấy có vài khối thủy tinh, chúng tôi đã lấy ra, sau này phải nghỉ ngơi cho thật tốt."

*Trung thất là một khoang hẹp trong lồng ngực nằm giữa hai vùng phổi.

Kang Daniel gật đầu, hắn đã không ăn uống suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, giọng nói khản đặc: "Có bị nhiễm độc chì không?"

Bác sĩ liếc hắn một cái, giải thích: "Chất liệu của viên đạn là thép mạ đồng, chì ở trong lõi, nhưng viên đạn rất nhỏ, cậu ấy không có bị nhiễm độc chì, để đề phòng, chúng tôi đã tiêm dung dịch đệm cho cậu ấy, nếu cậu vẫn chưa yên tâm, sau này hãy cho cậu ấy ăn nhiều đậu, bây giờ cậu ấy đã được đẩy vào phòng điều trị, các cậu có thể vào thăm rồi."

Kang Daniel cảm ơn bác sĩ, sau đó xoay người lên lầu. Do đây là trường hợp đặc biệt nên bệnh viện đã đồng ý với yêu cầu của cảnh sát, cho Ong Seong Wu vào phòng đơn. Ong Seong Wu nằm trên giường, sắc mặt trắng bệch, bên cạnh đặt rất nhiều dụng cụ hỗ trợ, trên đỉnh đầu treo túi dịch, hỗn hợp máu và thuốc theo ống dẫn trong suốt chảy vào cơ thể gầy yếu. Ong Seong Wu nhắm chặt hai mắt, lồng ngực phập phồng yếu ớt, hơi thở như được phủ một tầng sương trắng.

Cậu ấy còn sống, Kang Daniel nắm tay Ong Seong Wu, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, còn sống.

Hôm sau chuyện này mới xuất hiện trên báo, nói rằng đây là xung đột giữa các băng nhóm xã hội đen, một bên là dân bản xứ, bên còn lại chưa rõ thân phận, chỉ biết có hai người đàn ông Hàn Quốc, một chết một bỏ trốn.

Tin tức từ Thái Lan đến Malaysia đã là giữa trưa, ánh mặt trời không quá chói chang nhưng lại oi bức một cách kì lạ, giống như sắp đổ một trận mưa lớn. Gong Hoe Jin ngồi trên ghế cao trong phòng làm việc, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, gằn từng chữ: "Đã chết?"

Mọi người không dám thở mạnh, bên ngoài rất nóng nhưng bọn họ nhưng lại cảm thấy lạnh run, thật ra tối qua tin tức đã truyền đến, nhưng do vẫn chưa chứng thực nên bọn họ không dám báo cáo, kéo dài đến tận bây giờ.

Gong Hoe Jin bẻ khớp ngón tay, chậm rãi hỏi: "Không phải tao đã nói bắt sống bọn chúng sao? Đứa nào ra tay?"

"Chết...Chết hết rồi..."

Gong Hoe Jin im lặng.

Mọi người cúi đầu thấp hơn.

Trên mặt Gong Hoe Jin không có chút biểu tình nào, một lúc sau mới hỏi: "Tên còn lại đâu?"

"Trốn rồi."

"Ồ, tiếp tục đuổi theo, nếu lần này cũng chết..." Hắn dừng lại, không nói gì tiếp, đám thuộc hạ đồng loạt run lên.

"Cút hết cho tao."

Gong Hoe Jin vẫn ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, vẻ mặt cực kì bình tĩnh nhưng ánh mắt lại lạnh như băng, người kia chết ở nơi hắn không nhìn thấy, lúc chết trông như thế nào, có đau đớn hay không... hắn hoàn toàn không biết.

Người đã chết, hắn không thể tra tấn, không thể làm nhục, thậm chí không nhìn thấy được nữa... Vẻ mặt của Gong Hoe Jin dần dần trở nên vặn vẹo, hắn đứng dậy đập phá tất cả đồ đạc xung quanh.

Jo gia theo dõi kĩ lưỡng động tĩnh bên này, tin tức truyền đến khi Jo Hyung Soo vừa trở về từ công ty. Ánh nắng phía chân trời bị mây đen che khuất, độ ấm giảm xuống so với ban ngày, Lim Joo Eun muốn ra vườn hoa uống trà, bảo Jo Hyung Soo tới đó đợi mình trước. Jo Hyung Soo đi về phía bàn tròn, đang định ngồi xuống thì nghe thuộc hạ thông báo tin tức, hắn cứng đờ, ước chừng không có phản ứng suốt hai phút, sau đó ngã thật mạnh xuống ghế.

"Ông chủ!"

Jo Hyung Soo vẫy tay ý bảo mình không sao, từ trước đến giờ hắn đã đưa ra rất nhiều quyết định, có quyết định đúng có quyết định sai, nhưng hắn luôn có gan gánh vác hậu quả, chưa từng hối hận bao giờ, nhưng bây giờ mới chỉ qua một ngày, hắn đã bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận, hối hận đã để mặc người nọ rời đi. Jo Hyung Soo không phải là kẻ mềm lòng, cũng không phải là kẻ yếu ớt, nhưng người nọ đã chết, hắn cảm thấy trái tim như bị người ta móc ra, đến giờ hắn vẫn còn nhớ rất nhiều chi tiết khi ở chung với người nọ, cứ như mọi chuyện chỉ mới xảy ra hôm qua. Jo Hyung Soo nhìn bàn tròn trước mặt, bọn họ đã từng uống trà ở đây, khi đó đã nói gì nhỉ...

—— Em yêu anh, Hyung Soo, em rất yêu anh.

Jo Hyung Soo đột nhiên đưa tay che mắt mình lại.

Lim Joo Eun đi tới, phân phó người hầu cất dụng cụ pha trà, sau đó rót hai tách hồng trà: "Hyung Soo, sao vậy?"

Jo Hyung Soo thả tay xuống, vẻ mặt chết lặng, qua thật lâu mới hỏi: "Em có đọc thơ không?"

"Thơ?"

"Thơ cổ, anh nhớ trước kia đóng kịch với Seong Wu, cậu ấy nói mỗi ngày đều là chiến trường, có một buổi tối cậu ấy đùa giỡn đọc một bài thơ..."

"Ồ? Đó là bài nào?"

Jo Hyung Soo lâm vào trầm tư, giống như có thể nhìn thấy người nọ đứng trên ca-nô vẫy tay tạm biệt mình: "Kết phát vi phu phụ, ân ái lưỡng bất nghi. Hoan ngu tại kim tịch, yến uyển cập lương thì. Chinh phu hoài viễn lộ, khởi thị dạ hà kỳ. Tham Thìn giai dĩ một, khứ khứ tòng thử từ."

*Kết tóc trở thành vợ chồng,

Mối tình ân ái không chút nghi ngờ.

Niềm vui chỉ còn lại đêm nay,

Đừng để mất đi, hãy gần nhau thêm.

Người đi nghĩ đến hành trình ngày mai,

Thức giấc, nhìn lên trời khuya xem thời khắc.

Sao Tham (phía Tây) và sao Thìn (phía Đông) đều đã lặn,

Đến lúc chúng ta phải chia tay rồi.

Lim Joo Eun cái hiểu cái không, kinh ngạc nhìn Jo Hyung Soo, chỉ nghe bên tai truyền đến một câu "Sinh đương phục lai quy, tử đương —— trường tương tư". Lim Joo Eun giật mình, cảm thấy trong giọng nói của Jo Hyung Soo ẩn chứa tình cảm thật sự: "Hôm nay anh lạ quá, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

*Sống còn, trở lại gặp nhau. Chết đi, vĩnh viễn ôm sầu tương tư.

"Anh phát hiện anh đã yêu một người."

Bàn tay cầm tách trà của Lim Joo Eun cứng đờ, quan hệ của bọn họ là quan hệ lợi ích, không có tình cảm chân thật, nghe đến đó cũng không cảm thấy tức giận: "Ai?"

Jo Hyung Soo không trả lời.

Lim Joo Eun liếc hắn một cái, thay đổi cách hỏi: "Thế... phát hiện khi nào?"

Jo Hyung Soo vẫn không trả lời, nhưng biểu tình trên mặt không còn chết lặng như cũ, trong cặp mắt lẽ ra luôn luôn bình tĩnh không nén nổi bi thương, Lim Joo Eun thậm chí còn tưởng hắn sẽ khóc, nhưng ngay sau đó hắn liền đứng dậy, chậm rãi bước về phía nhà chính: "Khi anh biết người đó đã chết..."

Lim Joo Eun ngẩn ra, trên trời bắt đầu đổ mưa, từng giọt từng giọt nhỏ xuống mặt đất, cô đứng dậy chạy hai bước, sau đó nghe thấy tiếng của Jo Hyung Soo, không biết là nói với cô hay tự thì thầm một mình.

"Cả đời này... anh cũng không thể gặp lại cậu ấy."  
Chương 19: Về nước  
Khi được đẩy vào phòng phẫu thuật, Ong Seong Wu vẫn đang sốt cao, hơn nữa còn mất quá nhiều máu, ước chừng hôn mê một ngày một đêm mới tỉnh lại. Ong Seong Wu mở mắt, trước mặt là một phòng bệnh nhỏ, cửa sổ thủy tinh cách đó không xa lấp lóe ánh sáng màu đỏ nhạt, chắc hẳn bây giờ đã là xế chiều. Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy vô cùng kinh ngạc, đây là đâu?

"Cậu tỉnh rồi à? Cảm giác thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu dời tầm mắt, lập tức nhìn thấy Kang Daniel đang ngồi bên giường nhìn mình, hai mắt Kang Daniel hằn đầy tơ máu, trông càng thêm tiều tụy. Ong Seong Wu còn rất yếu, môi không có chút máu, lí nhí nói: "Đây là đâu?"

Kang Daniel đưa tai qua để nghe cho rõ, sau đó kiên nhẫn giải thích sự tình một lần, cuối cùng nói: "Woo Yoo Bin đã liên hệ với cấp trên, bọn họ đang bàn bạc với bên Thái, mai mốt sẽ có người tới đón chúng ta về nước."

Ong Seong Wu không mở miệng nổi, chỉ gật gật đầu.

Kang Daniel im lặng một lát rồi nói: "Cậu đói bụng không? Tôi bảo bọn họ chuẩn bị chút gì cho cậu ăn."

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, có thể do ngủ quá lâu, bây giờ một chút khẩu vị cũng không có.

Kang Daniel cũng hiểu điều đó, thấp giọng nói: "Tôi bảo bọn họ hâm nóng trước, chừng nào cậu đói thì tôi bưng tới đây."

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục gật đầu.

Kang Daniel đắp chăn cho Ong Seong Wu, xoay người đi ra ngoài. Ong Seong Wu nhìn trần nhà, ánh mắt ảm đạm, đây là lần thứ hai hắn suýt bước vào Quỷ Môn quan, lần trước hắn hận không thể chết luôn như vậy, vĩnh viễn đừng tỉnh lại nữa, lần này hắn lại cảm thấy may mắn vì mình vẫn còn sống, còn có thể làm rất nhiều chuyện, thật tốt.

Kang Daniel giết người, còn đang bị giám thị ở bên trong, nhưng may là có Woo Yoo Bin sắp xếp, hắn có thể tự do hoạt động trong phạm vi nhất định. Kang Daniel cho người hầm cháo, sau đó quay trở về phòng bệnh, cước bộ đột nhiên dừng lại. Ong Seong Wu đã ngủ thiếp đi từ lúc nào, tóc mái mềm mại loà xoà che kín trán, lông mi cong vút rũ xuống mí mắt, ánh sáng ấm áp từ đèn điện nhàn nhạt chiếu vào ba nốt ruồi bên gò má nhu thuận, trông cực kì ngoan hiền. Khuôn mặt của Ong Seong Wu vốn thanh tú, khi nhắm hai mắt lại sẽ tạo cảm giác nhã nhặn, vừa nhìn liền khiến người ta nảy sinh hảo cảm. Kang Daniel không khỏi nhớ đến cả anh hai của nhà này, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên người của Ong gia đều là yêu nghiệt, chỉ nhìn bề ngoài không biết sẽ lừa bao nhiêu người.

Tuy phòng này là phòng đơn, nhưng cảnh sát và bệnh viện hiển nhiên không muốn chuẩn bị thêm một phòng nữa, bọn họ đưa thêm một chiếc giường đơn từ phòng khác vào, cho hai người ngủ chung một phòng. Kang Daniel không có ý kiến gì, ngược lại còn rất vừa lòng, nằm trên giường tiếp tục trông chừng Ong Seong Wu. Ong Seong Wu ngủ không lâu lắm, đến tối mới tỉnh lại, tinh thần khá hơn so với lúc trước. Kang Daniel tựa vào giường đọc báo, thấy Ong Seong Wu đã tỉnh liền đứng dậy bước qua. Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, yếu ớt hỏi: "Có em y tá dễ thương nào không?"

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra: "Cậu muốn làm gì?"

"Gay đẹp cũng được."

Kang Daniel cảm thấy không thể tin nổi: "... Rốt cuộc cậu muốn làm gì?"

"Đi tiểu."

Kang Daniel không nói gì cầm cái bô, ngẩng đầu lên liền nhìn thấy ánh mắt quỷ dị của Ong Seong Wu, nhất thời cảm thấy vô cùng đau đầu: "Rốt cuộc có tiểu hay không?"

"...Tiểu." Thanh âm của Ong Seong Wu vẫn suy yếu như cũ, hắn tủi thân nói, "Từ bé đến giờ ngoại trừ bản thân mình ra, chỉ có người đẹp được sờ anh bạn nhỏ của tôi, nếu không phải bây giờ không còn chút sức lực nào, tôi sẽ không để anh..."

Kang Daniel dừng lại động tác, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng nói: "Tôi có nói không cho anh sờ đâu, nhanh lên, anh muốn tôi nhịn chết hả?"

Kang Daniel đành phải hầu hạ người nào đó đi tiểu, sau đó rửa tay rồi ra ngoài bưng cháo. Ong Seong Wu không có khẩu vị, nhưng vẫn miễn cưỡng ăn nửa bát, hắn thở ra một hơi, uể oải nằm xuống giường. Kang Daniel nằm ở giường bên cạnh, qua thật lâu mới mở miệng: "Ong Seong Wu, cậu ngủ chưa?"

"Chưa."

Kang Daniel im lặng trong chốc lát rồi nói: "Nếu lần này cậu chết thật... Thì phải làm sao?"

"Đầu thai chứ sao."

Kang Daniel hít vào một hơi: "Ý tôi không phải là vậy, ý tôi là..."

"Tôi biết, anh muốn hỏi tôi có suy nghĩ đến hậu quả chưa, có hối hận không chứ gì?"

"Có thể cho là vậy."

"Tôi không hối hận, cho dù có cơ hội làm lại tôi vẫn sẽ làm như vậy," Ong Seong Wu nhẹ giọng nói, "Anh không cần cảm thấy áy náy, cũng không cần cảm thấy mình nợ tôi, dù thế nào đi nữa thì tôi vẫn còn sống mà."

Kang Daniel áp chế cảm xúc dâng lên trong lòng, thay đổi đề tài: "Cậu thích làm lính đánh thuê đến thế sao?"

"Phải."

Kang Daniel nhíu mày: "Chuyện như vậy có thể xảy ra bất kì lúc nào, cậu..."

"Không sao cả, trước giờ tôi vẫn sống như thế, chỉ tại gần đây hơi xui một chút," Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Thân phận trùm thuốc phiện của anh bại lộ rồi, sau này về quân khu an phận làm thiếu gia đi, lần nào gặp anh cũng chẳng có gì hay ho."

Kang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm không khí, im lặng thật lâu rồi mới mở miệng lần nữa: "Tôi có ý này." Kang Daniel đợi một hồi, người bên kia không có phản ứng gì, hắn chống tay ngồi dậy nhìn sang, dưới ngọn đèn ấm áp, Ong Seong Wu đã nhắm mắt ngủ thiếp đi từ lúc nào.

Kang Daniel nhìn ra ngoài một hồi, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, cuối cùng đưa tay tắt đèn đầu giường.

Thiếu gia hai nhà đều bị thương, hiệu suất làm việc của cấp trên cực kì cao, ngày tiếp theo đã phái người hộ tống bọn họ nhập cảnh, sau đó ngồi trực thăng quay về quân khu Seoul. Bố mẹ Ong Seong Wu làm việc trong ngành chính trị, ban ngày có rất nhiều việc phải làm, tuy rất lo cho con trai nhưng vẫn không tới đón.

Ong Seong Wu được người khiêng xuống trực thăng rồi đỡ đi về phía trước, hắn ngẩng đầu quét mắt một vòng, chỉ thấy một chiếc xe hơi màu đen đậu sẵn trong sân bay, bên cạnh xe hơi có vài người đang đứng, người cầm đầu mặc tây trang màu trắng, khóe miệng nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt, khuôn mặt hòa nhã mà quý phái, đúng là anh hai nhà mình, Ong Seung Ho. Ong Seong Wu rưng rung nước mắt, lần này thiếu chút nữa đã không thể gặp lại người thân, hắn dùng ánh tội nghiệp nhìn Ong Seung Ho, cố sức vẫy vẫy tay: "Anh hai~"

"Về rồi." Ong Seung Ho mỉm cười trả lời, đảo mắt nhìn gò má tái nhợt và bình dưỡng khí của em trai, sau đó liếc mắt nhìn Kang Daniel hoàn toàn không thương tích gì, cuối cùng quay đầu nhìn người Kang gia đang đón máy bay, cười ôn hòa: "Nghe nói thiếu gia nhà các người bị thương rất nặng, nhất định phải nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, đừng để lại mầm bệnh, tôi có vài bác sĩ rất lợi hại, có thể bảo một người tới xem thử."

Ong Seong Wu nghẹn ngào: "Anh hai, em bị thương nặng hơn..."

Ong Seung Ho dịu dàng nhìn em trai: "Im lặng một chút, anh đang nói chuyện với người khác, em xen mồm vào như vậy rất bất lịch sự, biết không?"

Ám ảnh nhiều năm vẫn còn đó, Ong Seong Wu thút thít một tiếng, im lặng nằm trên giường, không dám động đậy nữa. Ong Seung Ho quay đầu lại: "Ngày khác tôi cho hắn qua xem."

Những người đó cười xua tay, nói sao dám phiền đại công tử lo lắng.

"Nên mà," Trong con ngươi của Ong Seung Ho ngập tràn hòa khí, "Lần này thiếu gia nhà các người lại lập công, tôi nghe nói tính cả công lao trước kia cũng đủ thăng một cấp, không hổ là con trai của quân trưởng Kang, hổ phụ vô khuyển tử*, quốc gia chúng ta cần chính là nhân tài như vậy, các người phải chăm sóc thiếu gia chu đáo, không được để xảy ra sơ sót."

*hổ phụ vô khuyển tử = hổ cha không sinh chó con, ý nói cha tài giỏi thì con trai cũng không thua kém.

Mọi người vội vàng đồng ý.

Ong Seung Ho hài lòng gật đầu, tiếp tục cười nói: "Sau này nhớ sắp xếp thêm chút bảo vệ, tuy trị an ở Seoul không tệ nhưng không có nghĩa là chắc chắn an toàn, phái thêm chút người không bao giờ sai cả, mọi người thấy thế nào?"

Mọi người vội vàng đáp: "Đại công tử nói rất đúng."

"Ừ, lúc nhân số của đối phương đông hơn thì càng phải cẩn thận, nếu thấy không được thì cứ trốn, đừng cố đấm ăn xôi," Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa nói, "Dù sao an toàn mới là quan trọng nhất."

Kang Daniel dừng chân, biểu tình cứng ngắc. Mọi người giật giật khóe miệng, Ong đại công tử, ý của anh là thiếu gia nhà chúng tôi đường đường xuất thân từ quân đội nhưng không thể giải quyết nổi hai tên trộm vặt đúng không? Đúng không?

Ong Seung Ho vẫn đang cười ôn hòa, giống như người vừa mới mượn cơ hội nói bóng nói gió tát vào mặt người ta không phải là mình. Mọi người từ từ vỡ ra thành mảnh vụn, Ong Seung Ho không quan tâm đến bọn họ, phân phó thuộc hạ khiêng Ong Seong Wu lên xe y tế, cuối cùng mới quay sang nhìn em trai, nở nụ cười nhàn nhạt: "Bây giờ em mở miệng được rồi."

"..."

"À, Jae Hwan đã biết tin rồi, nó bảo anh hỏi em có cần tìm người đẹp tới ngủ với em hay không."

Ong Seong Wu khóc: "Anh hai, anh cảm thấy bây giờ em có thể làm được gì?"

"Em có thể kêu người đẹp dùng miệng phục vụ."

Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu lập tức sáng lên, đang định đồng ý thì nghe anh hai của mình tiếp tục nói: "Anh biết em bị thương ở phổi, chờ tới khi em lên đỉnh đứt cái phựt là anh sẽ gọi điện thoại cho nhà tang lễ."

1  
"..."

"Gần đây anh không có gì làm, trong khoảng thời gian này anh sẽ chăm sóc em thật chu đáo, em cứ yên tâm."

"..." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy, "Anh hai, em biết sai rồi, sau này em sẽ không để mình bị thương nữa, anh tha cho em đi!"

Từ đầu đến cuối Kang Daniel không nói tiếng nào, giống như không hề tức giận với lời nói của Ong Seung Ho, chỉ đứng yên tại chỗ nhìn xe của bọn họ chạy đi, sau đó mới ngồi xe quay về biệt thự Kang gia. Hắn nghỉ ngơi một thời gian, muốn đi thăm Ong Seong Wu nhưng có thứ gì đó cứ giữ hắn lại, trong lòng luôn có một âm thanh nhắc nhở hắn không thể đi gặp Ong Seong Wu, ít nhất không thể lấy loại tư thái này —— Tư thái một kẻ yếu đuối —— Đứng trước mặt người đó.

Vết thương của Kang Daniel dần dần khỏi hẳn, hắn lại quay về quân khu, đi lên văn phòng ở lầu ba, hành lễ theo đúng tiêu chuẩn: "Chào thủ trưởng."

Quân trưởng ngồi đối diện đáp lễ, chỉ vào ghế dựa: "Ngồi đi."

"Vâng." Kang Daniel ngồi xuống ghế dựa, lưng thẳng tắp.

Trên mặt quân trưởng không có biểu tình gì, trong mắt lại lộ ra vẻ vui mừng: "Lần này con làm không tệ, quyết định chính thức trao tặng con quân hàm trung tá đã được thông qua, ngày mai sẽ có thông báo."

Kang Daniel cũng không cảm thấy vui vẻ, im lặng vài giây rồi mở miệng: "Bố, con có chuyện muốn hỏi." Ở bên ngoài Kang Daniel luôn tuân theo quy củ quân đội, chưa bao giờ xưng hô thế này, quân trưởng liếc hắn một cái: "Nói."

"Thông thường những thành viên trong bộ đội đặc chủng đều được chọn lựa từ những binh lính có chức vụ đội phó trở lên và có thành tính xuất sắc trong quân đội chính phủ phải không?"

"Con muốn tham gia tuyển chọn?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu.

Quân trưởng trầm ngâm một lát: "Đi đi."

Kang Daniel lắc đầu: "Cái con nói không phải là đội trinh sát và bộ đội đột kích Seoul, cũng không phải bộ đội đặc chủng thông thường, mà là lực lượng bộ đội bí mật trong nhiệm vụ lần này."

Biểu tình của quân trưởng lập tức trở nên nghiêm túc: "Con có biết con đang nói gì không?"

"Con biết," Kang Daniel nhìn ông, trong con ngươi là sự kiên định chưa bao giờ có, "Con chưa từng biết con muốn cái gì rõ ràng như lúc này."  
Chương 20: Dài lâu  
Ong Seong Wu không có đến bệnh viện, thuộc hạ của Ong Seung Ho đều là thiên tài, thực lực cũng đủ áp đảo người chuyên nghiệp trong các bệnh viện lớn ở Seoul, vì thế Ong Seong Wu được đưa về biệt thự Ong gia, nằm trên giường lớn đã lâu không ngủ, ôm chó cưng đã lâu không gặp, cả hai run rẩy tội nghiệp cố gắng sống sót dưới sự độc hại của Ong Seung Ho.

Kang Daniel và quân trưởng nói chuyện mặt đối mặt gần hai giờ đồng hồ, cuối cùng quân trưởng thở dài một hơi, đành phải thỏa hiệp: "Con thắng rồi, ba ngày sau bắt đầu, trung đoàn trưởng bên kia có chút giao tình với bố, tạm thời cho một người vào cũng không thành vấn đề."

Kang Daniel đứng dậy, nghiêm túc hành lễ, sau đó xoay người đi ra ngoài. Hắn chuẩn bị đơn giản vài thứ, ba ngày sau cùng vài người ngồi máy bay đáp xuống một nơi rừng núi hoang vu. Những người ở đây đều là tinh anh trong bộ đội, không ai biết mục đích thật sự của cuộc huấn luyện, chỉ có Kang Daniel là rõ ràng nhất. Đối với binh lính bình thường mà nói, bộ đội đặc chủng là sự tồn tại bí ẩn mà cường đại, được xem là không có gì không làm được, nội dung huấn luyện có thể tóm gọn trong ba chữ vô nhân đạo, bây giờ hắn phải đối mặt với tất cả.

Kang Daniel đứng trước cổng lớn trại huấn luyện, quay đầu nhìn lại, ở đằng xa, núi rừng cây xanh trùng điệp kéo dài không dứt, ngay cả Seoul ở hướng nào hắn cũng không biết. Kang Daniel hít một hơi, xoay người kiên định bước vào trong. Bọn họ được dẫn vào một doanh trại dựng tạm, mỗi người được sắp xếp một cái giường và một bảng số, từ nay về sau không còn tên không còn quân hàm chỉ có số hiệu. Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn, số 29.

Ong Seong Wu nằm trên giường vuốt ve con chó: "Deli, mày nói xem anh hai có chịu buông tha tao không."

"Gâu!"

Ong Seong Wu rơi lệ đầy mặt: "Mày cũng biết anh hai sẽ chỉnh chết tao đúng không..."

"Gâu!"

Cửa phòng "két" một tiếng mở ra, Ong Seung Ho mỉm cười bước vào, Deli lập tức nhảy xuống giường rúc vào trong góc, đưa hai móng vuốt mập mạp ôm lấy đầu, cố gắng làm bộ như mình không tồn tại. Ong Seung Ho liếc mắt nhìn, ôn hòa nói: "Không hổ là chó nuôi từ nhỏ, tính cách y hệt em."

"..." Ong Seong Wu im lặng chui đầu ra khỏi chăn.

Rạng sáng bốn giờ, một tiếng động đinh tai nhức óc tập hợp khẩn cấp vang lên trên không trung, Kang Daniel lập tức mở mắt ra, vội vàng đứng dậy mặc quần áo, lưng mang ba lô hai mươi kí nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài đứng nghiêm, huấn luyện viên liếc mắt nhìn thời gian: "Nếu một tuần sau mà tốc độ tập hợp trễ hơn một phút thì thu dọn đồ đạc cút cho tôi," Huấn luyện viên không thèm nhìn vẻ mặt của mọi người, bước lên xe việt dã, ra lệnh: "Đuổi kịp."

Tài xế nổ máy, nghênh ngang rời đi, cả đám người im lặng nửa giây, sau đó đồng loạt chạy theo. Kang Daniel ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, đường trên núi quanh co, ít nhất cũng hơn mười lăm kilomet, hắn điều chỉnh hô hấp, khống chế nhịp độ của mình, chạy hòa vào đội ngũ. Tuy phải làm trùm thuốc phiện hai năm nhưng hắn vẫn duy trì thói quen chạy bộ sáng sớm, bây giờ xem ra đã phát huy tác dụng, nhưng cho dù là vậy, dưới tình huống phải vác theo hai mươi kí phụ trọng, lúc chạy đến đích Kang Daniel cũng thiếu chút nữa bể phổi, thậm chí có cảm giác chỉ cần lên tiếng sẽ ói luôn cả dạ dày ra ngoài.

Khi chạy đến đỉnh núi, toàn thân Kang Daniel đều bị mồ hôi thấm ướt, mặt trời mọc đằng xa chọc thủng tầng mây, ánh sáng đỏ hồng chiếu rọi khắp mọi nơi. Kang Daniel thở hổn hển, trong mắt hẹp dài tỏa ra một mảnh sắc thái đẹp đẽ.

Ong Seong Wu bị chà đạp suốt một tháng, y thuật của bác sĩ tương đối tốt, vết thương trên vai trái đã không còn vấn đề gì, vết thương trên ngực do súng gây ra cũng dần dần khỏi hẳn, tuy vẫn còn quấn băng vải nhưng Ong Seong Wu không cho rằng chuyện này có thể cản mình ra ngoài khai trai, tiếc là anh hai của hắn không hề nghĩ như thế.

"Anh hai," Ong Seong Wu chớp chớp cặp mắt ướt sũng, rầu rĩ nhìn Ong Seung Ho, "Sao anh không đi làm?"

Ong Seung Ho đang pha trà, trong lớp khói trắng mênh mông, con ngươi nâu nhạt của hắn trông càng thêm hiền hòa: "Anh đã nói rồi, gần đây anh rất rảnh."

Ong Seong Wu ngồi chồm hổm trên mặt đất, đưa hai tay ôm bàn trà: "Anh không đi làm thì sao kiếm tiền được? Không kiếm tiền thì lấy gì nuôi gia đình? Anh là trụ cột của gia đình mà."

Ong Seung Ho uống ngụm trà, ôn hòa nói: "Tiền mà hiện giờ anh kiếm được đã đủ nuôi em cả đời, em không cần lo lắng."

"Vậy... Vậy..." Ong Seong Wu vươn tay, cố gắng tìm lí do có sức thuyết phục một chút.

Ong Seung Ho nhìn em trai, dịu dàng mỉm cười: "Thật ra anh cảm thấy động dục mọi lúc mọi nơi không phải là chuyện tốt, thôi vậy đi, hôm nào anh dẫn em tới bệnh viện thú y cắt."

1  
Ong Seong Wu hoảng sợ lùi lại hai mét, ngẩng đầu nhìn cặp mắt ôn hòa của người nào đó, cuối cùng dùng cả tay lẫn chân bò về phòng.

Kang Daniel cảm thấy tin đồn không phải là giả, khoảng thời gian đầu thật sự chẳng khác gì địa ngục.

Trở thành bộ đội đặc chủng, thể lực rất quan trọng, ngoại trừ sáng sớm phải vác đồ nặng chạy, bọn họ còn phải nâng 15 kg tạ tay 150 lần, máy kéo tay 100 lần, gậy bẻ tập cơ tay 100 lần. Trong trại huấn luyện có một tấm lưới sắt dài 30 mét treo lủng lẳng, mỗi ngày bọn họ phải bò qua bò lại 300 lần, khuỷu tay và đầu gối đều bị mặt đất thô ráp làm trầy xước, máu tươi ngấm vào quần áo, lưu lại màu sắc đen kịt. Huấn luyện viên đứng bên cạnh nhìn mọi người tập luyện suốt buổi sáng, âm thầm chấm điểm trong lòng.

Buổi trưa vừa trôi qua, bọn họ lại phải đứng nghiêm trên sân tập hứng chịu ánh mặt trời chói chang, trên tay mỗi người cầm một khẩu súng trường tấn công kiểu 81, ngay họng súng có một sợi dây thừng treo một viên gạch. Bọn họ phải đứng như pho tượng suốt bốn tiếng đồng hồ, mồ hôi thấm ướt tóc và trán, chảy từ chảy xuống cằm, từng giọt từng giọt rơi xuống cổ tay tê dại, sau đó chảy xuống mặt đất, bốc hơi sạch sẽ.

Cuộc huấn luyện giống như kéo dài vô tận, trong bốn phút bọn họ phải vượt qua 800 mét chướng ngại vật, một phút hít đất 100 cái, luyện tập đổ công và tán thủ, hết loạt người này đến loạt người khác, tất cả phải nhảy thật cao về phía sau tầm 1.5 mét, sau đó dùng lưng đập rầm rầm xuống nước bùn. Sau bữa cơm chiều nghỉ ngơi khoảng nửa tiếng, bọn họ phải tiếp tục vác đồ chạy, ngoài ra cách vài ngày sẽ có một lần bơi vũ trang (bơi khi đeo vũ khí), một lần bơi hết năm kilomet.

*Đổ công (không biết từ chuyên môn là gì): một loại hình thức tập luyện trong quân đội, tập cách té ngã để tránh bị thương.

*Tán thủ: một loại võ chiến đấu tay không.

Ngay từ đầu, tất cả mọi người đều chửi bới đầy trời, nhưng sau cuộc huấn luyện máy móc lặp đi lặp lại, mọi người dần dần chết lặng. Trước kia ở bộ đội, bọn họ đều là người nổi bật, không ai muốn làm quân đội cũ của mình mất mặt, tuy rất oán giận nhưng vẫn quyết không bỏ cuộc. Trong số đó, có vài người bỏ dở nửa chừng, có vài người vẫn tiếp tục kiên trì.

Bọn họ đều tưởng chỉ cần cố gắng sẽ đạt được thành công, nhưng nửa tháng sau, huấn luyện viên đứng trước đội ngũ đánh giá một lượt, tiếp theo loại bỏ một nhóm người không đủ tư cách, sau đó nhìn số người còn lại, gật đầu nói: "Đội trưởng nói các cậu có quá nhiều người, bảo tôi nghĩ cách loại bỏ một nửa, bây giờ tôi có thể báo cáo kết quả công tác rồi. Các đồng chí, từ hôm nay trở đi huấn luyện sẽ chính thức bắt đầu."

Một khắc đó, tất cả mọi người đều im lặng.

Đủ loại huấn luyện biến thái nối đuôi nhau tới, Kang Daniel ở vùng dã ngoại hai ngày một đêm, tiếc là vận khí không tốt, rơi vào khe suối sâu năm sáu mét, hôn mê bất tỉnh một thời gian ngắn. Xung quanh không một bóng người, vết thương trên đùi hắn dài đến 20 cm, máu tươi chảy ròng ròng. Sau khi tỉnh lại, không biết qua thêm bao lâu, cảm thấy có thể lần này mình sẽ không về kịp thời gian dự tính, cuối cùng sẽ bị knockout. Kang Daniel im lặng một lát, sau đó cắn răng bò lên trên tiếp tục đi, vài lần hắn cảm thấy mình sắp đến cực hạn, thậm chí sẽ ngã xuống bất kì lúc nào, nhưng nếu ngã xuống như vậy, mọi cố gắng lúc trước chẳng khác nào đổ sông đổ biển.

Kang Daniel liều mạng lết đến chỗ tập hợp, sau đó ngồi bệt xuống đất, há miệng thở hổn hển, tổng huấn luyện viên lần này là đội trưởng trong nhiệm vụ lần trước, ông liếc mắt nhìn thời gian: "Thiếu chút nữa là cậu đã bị loại."

Kang Daniel cười cười: "May quá."

Tổng huấn luyện viên im lặng vài giây, sau đó hỏi nghi vấn trong lòng: "Tại sao cậu lại muốn tới đây?" Ông hiểu rất rõ bối cảnh của Kang Daniel, người này đường đường là một trung tá, sao lại chạy đến đây chịu khổ?

Kang Daniel được đưa đi xử lí vết thương, hắn cử động cơ thể, chậm rãi lướt qua huấn luyện viên, đi về phía trước, thấp giọng nói: "Vì tôi không muốn một người ngã xuống trước mặt tôi nữa."

Tổng huấn luyện viên ngẩn ra, nhìn bóng lưng khập khiễng của Kang Daniel, im lặng thật lâu.

Ong Seong Wu lại nghẹn thêm nửa tháng, ôm Deli rón rén xuống lầu. Ong Seung Ho ngồi trên sô pha đọc báo, không buồn ngẩng đầu lên: "Em muốn đi đâu?"

"Dắt... Dắt chó đi dạo..."

"Ồ?" Ong Seung Ho liếc mắt nhìn sang, cười cực kì dịu dàng, Deli lập tức chạy như điên lên lầu, nháy mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

"Hình như nó không muốn ra ngoài."

Ong Seong Wu suy sụp lết lên lầu, mấy phút đồng hồ sau, ngoài sân chợt truyền đến một tiếng hét thảm thiết. Ong Seung Ho cất báo đi ra ngoài, đứng trước một cái hố sâu hai mét trong sân. Ong Seong Wu ôm ngực, tức giận rống lên: "Tại sao dưới cửa sổ của em lại có một cái hố, hơn nữa tại sao phía trên còn phủ một lớp cỏ?! Quá vô đạo đức!"

"Em có ý kiến?"

"Không..."

Biểu tình trên mặt Ong Seung Ho rất hiền hòa: "Có đau không?"

Ong Seong Wu nghẹn ngào: "... Đau."

Ong Seung Ho gật đầu: "Điều này chứng tỏ em vẫn chưa khỏe hẳn," sau đó ra lệnh cho thuộc hạ, "Đưa nó lên lầu nghỉ ngơi đi."

"Rõ."

Ong Seong Wu bị ba bốn người kéo về phòng, nhất thời ác hướng đảm biên sinh*: "Em có nhu cầu sinh lí, anh tưởng ai cũng thích sạch sẽ lạnh lùng vô cảm như anh chắc?!"

*ý chỉ một người khi tức giận quá mức thì có thể làm ra chuyện mà bình thường họ không dám làm.

Ong Seung Ho vẫn cười, tiếc hận nói: "Anh chỉ định giam em thêm nửa tháng sẽ thả em đi."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng tiêu hóa một giây, sau đó nhào qua, anh hai thích sạch sẽ, hắn không thể ôm đùi, chỉ có thể vừa khóc vừa nói: "Anh hai em sai rồi em biết thật sai rồi, anh tha thứ cho em đi đừng giam em nữa..."

Kang Daniel thuận lợi vượt qua cuộc tuyển chọn, bắt đầu nhận huấn luyện nghiêm khắc hơn. Hắn được yêu cầu phải đánh trúng mục tiêu cách 200 mét trên xe hơi đang chạy với tốc độ 50 km/h, đứng ngoài 30 mét ném lựu đạn vào cửa kính xe, có khi ban đêm phải nhảy dù xuống nước, cõng trang bị nặng nề bơi lên bờ, thời tiết đã bắt đầu chuyển lạnh, nước sông lạnh thấu xương chạm đến vết thương vẫn chưa lành hẳn, đau như bị đâm kim xát muối.

Sau này Kang Daniel bị nhốt vào một căn phòng không có cửa sổ, bên trong có một cái bồn cầu kiểu nhà tù, ngoài ra không có cái giường nào, tất cả mọi việc đều làm ở trong này. Bốn phía rất yên tĩnh, châm rơi có thể nghe, lúc đầu Kang Daniel còn bình tĩnh ngồi, sau đó hắn cảm thấy hơi buồn chán, hắn gõ gõ vài cái, cuối cùng lại tiếp tục im lặng. Thời gian dần dần trở nên mơ hồ, Kang Daniel thậm chí không rõ bây giờ ăn điểm tâm hay cơm trưa, hắn cảm thấy mình bị nhốt thật lâu, trên thực tế mỗi lần ngủ chỉ ngủ được mấy phút đồng hồ, đương nhiên hắn cũng không rõ ràng lắm, cuối cùng hắn thật sự cảm thấy chịu hết nổi, ôm đầu gối ngồi ở một góc, bắt đầu nghĩ tới Ong Seong Wu.

Tuy rằng bọn họ đã làm chuyện thân mật nhất, nhưng Kang Daniel vẫn không rõ cảm giác của mình dành cho đối phương. Với hắn mà nói, Ong Seong Wu là sự tồn tại đặc biệt nhất, bỏ qua nhiệm vụ ở Myanmmar, tổng cộng người nọ đã cứu hắn hai lần, lần đầu với một tư thái vô cùng mạnh mẽ, lần còn lại thì ngã xuống trước mặt hắn.

Mạng của hắn là do Ong Seong Wu phục tùng mệnh lệnh liều mạng đến cứu, Kang Daniel nghĩ cả đời này mình cũng không thể đá Ong Seong Wu khỏi trí nhớ, Ong Seong Wu giống như đã hợp thành một thể, thở chung một nhịp với hắn.

Hoà với máu, gắn với thịt.

———  
Chương 21: Được và mất  
Ong Seong Wu bị bắt dưỡng thương một tháng, rốt cuộc cũng thoát khỏi sự độc hại của Ong Seung Ho, hắn sung sướng lái xe đến Quốc an, ngồi trước bàn làm việc của Lee Sung Hyun, vui vẻ thảo luận vấn đề tiền bạc với ông ta, tiếc là không đòi được đồng nào, nguyên nhân là do Kang Daniel chỉ nộp báo cáo, không hề đề cập đến vấn đề này.

*Quốc an: Theo những gì mình mò lên gg search thì đây là Bộ An ninh Quốc gia thì phải

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận, yêu cầu Lee Sung Hyun gọi điện thoại hỏi, Lee Sung Hyun bình tĩnh nói không biết số, bản thân Ong Seong Wu cũng không biết số điện thoại của người kia. Ong Seong Wu không nói gì trừng Lee Sung Hyun một lúc lâu, sau đó thở hồng hộc lái xe đến doanh trại, hỏi ra mới biết Kang Daniel đã bị điều đi rồi, hỏi tiếp thì chỉ nhận được hai chữ: bí mật. Ong Seong Wu nghiến răng nghiến lợi, thầm nghĩ dù sao lễ mừng năm mới người này cũng phải về, đến lúc đó tính sau.

Sau khi nghĩ thông suốt, Ong Seong Wu chạy đi chơi bời, hắn lái xe vòng quanh Seoul, tự hỏi chỗ nào chơi vui nhất, ai ngờ trong lúc đó ông chủ công ty lại gọi tới sáu cuộc điện thoại. Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy nếu hôm nay mình không bắt máy, ông ta nhất định sẽ gọi tiếp, vì vậy đành phải bắt máy: "Lại có công việc à? Để tôi chơi vài ngày đi."

"Cậu đã chơi nửa tháng rồi, chưa đủ sao?"

Ong Seong Wu khóc không ra nước mắt, nửa tháng trước hắn tưởng mình có thể đi ra, ai ngờ vì một câu mà bị nhốt thêm nửa tháng, hắn thương lượng: "Một ngày thôi."

"Không được," Ông chủ nổi giận, "Người ta đã đợi cậu nửa tháng rồi, người đó ra giá rất cao, hôm nay cậu phải trở về, không kì kèo nữa!"

Ong Seong Wu giằng co một lúc lâu, cuối cùng đành phải nghe lời chạy về công ty, hắn bước vào văn phòng ông chủ, muốn xem thử ai mà kiên nhẫn thế, tiếp theo trượt xuống khung cửa, nức nở nói: "Cho tôi con đường sống được không..."

Một người đàn ông bảnh bao ngồi trên sô pha, tóc dài nhuộm vàng, hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Tao cảm thấy sau khi chết mày nhất định không muốn nhìn thấy tao, vì vậy tao mới sai người sang Thái Lan đưa thi thể của mày về chôn trong sân, mỗi ngày nhìn mày một cái cho mày gớm chết, ai ngờ bọn chúng lại nói không có thi thể, chậc, điều này thật khiến người ta cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn," Hắn chậm rãi đi tới, "Sau đó tao sực nhớ tên cảnh sát mà tao bắt là người Thái, rất có thể bọn chúng đã giúp bọn mày, sự thật chứng minh tao đã đoán đúng."

Ong Seong Wu run rẩy lui về phía sau.

"Tao thấy mày có vẻ giống lính đánh thuê, lại nghe nói Jo Hyung Soo tìm được mày ở Mỹ, cho nên tao mới lật tung công ty này tìm một lần, rốt cuộc tìm được rồi," Gong Hoe Jin ngồi xổm xuống, cười cười vỗ mặt Ong Seong Wu, "Bảo bối, tao nhớ mày muốn chết."

"..."

Cuối mùa thu, Kang Daniel nhận được nhiệm vụ thứ nhất khi trở thành bộ đội đặc chủng, địa điểm là vùng phụ cận biên cảnh, một người tàng trữ ma túy có vũ khí bị cảnh sát truy nã dồn đến đường cùng, gã đột nhập vào nhà trọ của công nhân gần đó, bắn chết hai công nhân, vài người bị bắt làm con tin. Khi bọn họ đuổi tới nơi, bên ngoài đã dựng hàng rào cách ly, chuyên gia đàm phán đang can thiệp, bọn họ chia làm hai đội, một đội lên lầu đột kích phía trước, đội còn lại lên tầng cao nhất của nhà trọ, dùng dây thừng leo xuống, chuẩn bị phá cửa sổ mà vào.

Gã tội phạm bị bắn chết trong khoảng cách gần, nhanh chóng chính xác không nhân nhượng, từ lúc bắt đầu đến lúc chấm dứt chưa đến nửa phút. Trong không khí nồng nặc mùi thuốc súng và mùi máu tươi, uy lực của viên đạn đủ lớn để bắn nát nửa đầu người; máu, bộ phận mềm, óc, thậm chí là mắt hoặc da thịt văng đầy tường và mặt đất. Sau khi bắn chết gã tội phạm, bọn họ lập tức vọt tới trước mặt con tin đang hoảng loạn, dùng thân thể che lại cảnh tượng máu me này, sau đó giao cho nhân viên chuyên nghiệp tư vấn tâm lí.

Kang Daniel là người mới duy nhất trong nhiệm vụ lần này, bác sĩ tâm lí trong doanh trại cảm thấy vô cùng bất ngờ, ông biết người mới thường bị kéo đi nhìn máu, phần lớn nhiệm vụ đều là giải cứu con tin, nhưng nhiệm vụ lần này không cùng cấp bậc với nhiệm vụ xử lí mấy kẻ bắt cóc cầm dao gọt trái cây, nhiệm vụ lần này đẫm máu hơn, ảnh hưởng tâm lí cũng lớn hơn, ông nhìn Kang Daniel: "Sau khi giết người có cảm giác gì?"

"Chỉ vậy thôi."

Bác sĩ nghẹn họng: "Chỉ vậy thôi là ý gì?"

Kang Daniel trả lời đơn giản: "Từ hai năm trước làm nhiệm vụ tôi đã bắt đầu giết người, giết cho đến bây giờ. Tôi không thích giết người, cũng không cho rằng mạng người là cỏ rác, vì thế chỉ vậy thôi."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu ôm chặt cái bàn, dưới sự đe dọa từ chức hoặc tự sát của hắn, rốt cuộc ông chủ phải thiết lập một đống điều kiện với Gong Hoe Jin, ví dụ như không thể xâm phạm tình dục và ngược đãi nhân viên, không thể cố tình sắp xếp nhân viên đi làm những nhiệm vụ một đi không trở lại, v.v... Anh có thể không tuân theo, nhưng chúng tôi sẽ điều tra, nếu là thật, công ty sẽ dùng lính đánh thuê như sát thủ, anh có thể đề phòng một hai năm, nhưng không thể đề phòng mười năm. Gong Hoe Jin đồng ý, kí hợp đồng rồi kéo Ong Seong Wu ra ngoài: "Rốt cuộc mày tên gì?"

"... Kang Daniel."(đm vẫn tiếp tục nhây l =))))))

"Được rồi," Gong Hoe Jin bước lên trực thăng, "Sau này phải bảo vệ tao như bảo vệ Kang Eui Geon, biết chưa?"

Ong Seong Wu hít hít mũi: "Rõ, ông chủ."

Gong Hoe Jin ngẩn ra: "Kêu tiếng nữa đi."

"Ông chủ..."

Ánh mắt quỷ dị của Gong Hoe Jin nóng lên: "Không tệ."

Ong Seong Wu che ngực chui vào trong góc, run rẩy cuộn thành một nhúm. Trực thăng chậm rãi đáp xuống biệt thự, Ong Seong Wu nhận mệnh đi theo Gong Hoe Jin, sau khi nhìn thấy bia mộ phía trước, hắn lập tức run lên. Gong Hoe Jin mỉm cười: "Đây chính là bia mộ tao dựng cho mày."

Ong Seong Wu run rẩy quét mắt một vòng, nhìn đến ba chữ "Kang Daniel" thì nở nụ cười: "Giữ đi, không chừng ngày nào đó sẽ dùng tới."

Gong Hoe Jin quan sát hắn: "Tao cũng nghĩ như vậy."

"..."

"À đúng rồi, Jo Hyung Soo cứ tưởng mày bị chôn ở đây thật, suốt hai tháng liên tục phái người tới đây cướp mộ, đáng tiếc giữa đường đều bị người của tao đánh trở về, chưa thấy ai ngu như hắn."

"..."

Tối đó Ong Seong Wu đang ngủ, bỗng nhiên nghe tiếng cửa phòng mở, người nào đó nhào lên giường, thở dốc cười khẽ: "Bảo bối, thích không?"

"... Không cho phép xâm phạm tình dục."

"Tao đang mời."

"Không."

"Được rồi," Gong Hoe Jin tiếc hận nói, sau đó vén chăn chui vào, "Giường của tao hư rồi, tao ngủ chung phòng với mày."  
Ong Seong Wu dùng sức đẩy bàn tay khoác trên lưng mình ra, đáng thương lăn xuống giường, nằm co ro trên thảm, hắn xé khăn tắm làm hai hình nộm tiểu nhân, một cái cho Gong Hoe Jin, một cái cho Kang Daniel, hung hăng đánh cả đêm. Hôm sau mọi người trong biệt thự đều nghỉ, nấu cơm giặt giũ thu dọn phòng ốc đều do một người làm, cỏ trong sân cũng do người đó nhổ, chẳng biết tại sao máy cắt cỏ đột nhiên bị hỏng, chỉ có thể dùng tay nhổ. Ong Seong Wu nhổ hai phút, sau đó nổi điên chạy lên lầu, bổ nhào về phía Gong Hoe Jin: "Tao phải giết mày a a a!"

Gong Hoe Jin hoàn toàn không để ý đến việc cổ bị bóp đến thở không nổi, hắn đỉnh đỉnh thắt lưng về phía trước, ánh mắt nóng rực. Ong Seong Wu sâu sắc cảm nhận được vật cứng nào đó, im lặng vài giây rồi cay đắng đi ra ngoài.

"Đi đâu thế?"

"Nhổ cỏ."

Gong Hoe Jin giày vò Ong Seong Wu suốt hai ngày, nhiều lúc hắn rất muốn treo ngược người này lên quất một chút, ai ngờ vừa quay đầu nhìn thì roi đã bị băm nát, hoàn toàn không dùng được. Gần đây Gong Hoe Jin muốn làm một vụ làm ăn lớn, không thể xảy ra sơ suất, vì thế sang ngày thứ ba, hắn mới cho Ong Seong Wu làm vệ sĩ, chuyên tâm xử lí công việc. Hai người ngồi xe chạy ra biệt thự, vừa mới quẹo ra liền bị một chiếc xe ngăn lại. Gong Hoe Jin ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, nở nụ cười: "Xuống xe."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn người vừa tới, hai mắt lập tức rưng rưng. Jo Hyung Soo mở cửa bước xuống, nhìn Ong Seong Wu không chớp mắt, chung quanh ngựa xe như nước, phồn hoa náo nhiệt, trong chốc lát tất cả như biến mất. Ái biệt ly (phải xa lìa người yêu), oán tằng hội (phải gần gũi người mình ghét), cầu bất đắc (muốn mà không được), phóng bất hạ (không bỏ được), cứ tưởng mất rồi, nhưng... Đã tìm lại được, vào giờ khắc này, Jo Hyung Soo thậm chí muốn rơi lệ.

"Seong Wu..."

Kang Daniel đã làm được vài nhiệm vụ, thật ra nhiệm vụ của bọn họ không nhiều lắm, đa số thời gian đều dành cho việc huấn luyện, bất quá bộ đội đặc chủng không chỉ giết người cứu mạng mà còn phải tiến hành bắt cóc bí mật.

Hôm nay Kang Daniel và đồng đội nằm sấp trong bụi cỏ ẩn nấp suốt 13 tiếng đồng hồ, cuối cùng nhân vật mục tiêu cũng xuất hiện trong tầm mắt. Bọn họ lại đợi thêm hai tiếng nữa, bốn phía rốt cuộc trở nên im lặng. Binh lính hai bên trạm gác đồng loạt bị đánh gục, ống nghe truyền đến mệnh lệnh động thủ, bọn họ chậm rãi xâm nhập căn nhà tre, trong tình huống không thể đạp trúng một con trùng, bọn họ mở cửa sổ cắt cổ người nọ khiến hắn bất tỉnh, người bên ngoài nghe tiếng động chạy vào xem xét, bọn họ áp sát lên bức tường cạnh cửa, dùng dao găm nhanh chóng giải quyết hai người kia, sau đó kéo người đã bất tỉnh nhảy khỏi cửa sổ, yên tĩnh không tiếng động.

Hôm sau trong trại vừa hoảng loạn vừa tuyệt vọng, bởi vì lão đại của bọn chúng đã biến mất rồi, ngay cả cọng tóc cũng không để lại.

Ong Seong Wu nơm nớp lo sợ làm vệ sĩ, thời gian trên hợp đồng là một tháng, hắn hộ tống Gong Hoe Jin đi làm, trong lúc che chở cho đối phương giữa mưa bom bão đạn, Ong Seong Wu nổi giận mắng: "Sau này đen ăn đen* nhớ tìm chỗ nào dễ đối phó!"

*đen ăn đen: ý nói người xấu cướp của nhau, cướp của bọn cướp.

Gong Hoe Jin bị Ong Seong Wu đè dưới đất, lựu đạn nổ ầm ầm phía sau, hắn cười nói: "Dễ đối phó đều là người mới, bọn chúng không đáng để tao ăn."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy có nói cũng phí lời, kéo Gong Hoe Jin rút khỏi nơi nguy hiểm, ấn hắn lên xe rồi lập tức bỏ chạy, Gong Hoe Jin híp mắt: "Khó trách Kang Eui Geon lại tìm mày làm vệ sĩ, thật sự không tệ, bây giờ hắn đang ở đâu?"

"Không biết."

"Được rồi bảo bối, chừng nào muốn nói thì cứ nói cho tao biết."

"... Tao thật sự không biết."

"Mày muốn nói sao cũng được."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng lái xe, thầm nghĩ nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành, rốt cuộc không cần gặp lại tên này nữa! Gong Hoe Jin biết rõ Ong Seong Wu đang nghĩ gì, hắn gọi điện thoại định gia hạn hợp đồng, ai ngờ lại có người khác đặt trước, hắn tức giận đập di động.

Tối đó Ong Seong Wu nhận được điện thoại, ông chủ ở đầu bên kia khuyên nhủ: "Hết cách rồi, người đó ra giá rất cao, dù sao cũng là ông chủ cũ của cậu, tôi biết cậu muốn nghỉ ngơi, yên tâm, tôi không kí nhiều, chỉ hai tháng thôi, được, sau lần này nhất định sẽ cho cậu nghỉ."

Ong Seong Wu cúp điện thoại, thu dọn đồ đạc chuyển vào biệt thự Jo gia dưới ánh mắt lạnh như băng của Gong Hoe Jin, sau đó bổ nhào lên người Jo Hyung Soo: "Ông chủ, tôi có yêu cầu."

Jo Hyung Soo sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Nói đi."

"Tôi có thể đi chơi cả đêm rồi sáng mai trở về không?"

Jo Hyung Soo suy nghĩ vài giây: "Cậu muốn làm gì?"

"Ai, tất cả mọi người đều là đàn ông, anh không biết tôi muốn làm gì thật sao?"

Jo Hyung Soo lại suy nghĩ thêm vài giây: "Cậu vừa mới chuyển qua đây, buổi tối ra ngoài coi chừng bị Gong Hoe Jin theo dõi."

"Nói cũng đúng, vậy... vậy..." Ong Seong Wu hít hít mũi đáng thương nói, "Anh có thể tìm cho tôi một cô gái không? Tìm cô nào xinh xinh một chút!"

Jo Hyung Soo lại sờ sờ đầu đối phương: "Trễ rồi, đi ngủ sớm đi."

Ong Seong Wu khóc lóc ăn vạ, cuối cùng đành phải ngoan ngoãn đi ngủ, hôm sau tỉnh dậy thì lập tức ngốc nghếch ngẩn ra: "Ông, ông chủ..."

"Sao?"

"Jo gia... Từ khi nào mà Jo gia không có người hầu nữ nào hết vậy?"

"Quên rồi."

Nhiệt độ ở xích đạo vẫn nóng bức như cũ, Bắc bán cầu đã tiến vào mùa đông, Kang Daniel bị thương suýt chút nữa mất mạng, may là nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành một cách thuận lợi, quân hàm của hắn có thể tăng lên một cấp, ngay cả tổng đội cũng rất ấn tượng. Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh, bọn họ bắt đầu huấn luyện chống rét, trèo lên vách đá trong nhiệt độ âm, gió núi lạnh buốt thổi vào người, lạnh đến cắt da cắt thịt.

"Đội phó, nghe nói anh đã nộp đơn yêu cầu, là đơn gì vậy?"

Kang Daniel tập trung nhìn vách đá, chậm rãi mở miệng, nhiệt khí trên không trung ngưng tụ thành một mảnh khói trắng.

"Muốn về đội hai bộ đội đặc chủng," Kang Daniel dừng một chút, nhếch miệng cười, "Tôi chuẩn bị về Quốc an tìm một người."  
Chương 22: Đặc chủng  
"Ông nói cái gì?! Ngày nghỉ của tôi đâu? Ông ăn hết rồi à?!"

Ông chủ nói: "Người đó trả giá gấp ba, Ongie, tôi hứa với cậu, sau lần này nhất định sẽ cho cậu nghỉ, quyết định vậy đi."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn điện thoại bị ngắt: "Đồ chủ nghĩa tư bản ác độc!"

Nhiệm vụ còn chưa kết thúc, công ty đã kí tiếp hợp đồng mới, Ong Seong Wu lại sắp phải đối mặt với Gong Hoe Jin, hắn hi vọng đến lúc đó mình vẫn còn toàn mạng trở về. Tối hôm đó, Ong Seong Wu quay về phòng thay quần áo, tuy phải chịu trách nhiệm bảo vệ tòa nhà này, nhưng hắn cảm thấy ra ngoài một tiếng chắc cũng không thành vấn đề. Hắn rón rén mở cửa, trèo tường đi ra ngoài rồi phóng thẳng tới quán bar, ai ngờ còn chưa nói được hai câu với người đẹp, điện thoại đột nhiên vang lên. Ong Seong Wu nhìn màn hình, nghẹn ngào nói: "Ông chủ..."

"Cậu đang ở đâu?"

"Quán bar..."

Jo Hyung Soo rất bình tĩnh: "Ồ, khó trách trong nhà có một tên sát thủ lẻn vào cũng không ai quan tâm."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc: "Sát, sát thủ?"

"Đúng vậy, vừa rồi một viên đạn bay sượt qua đầu tôi, tôi cảm thấy..."

Ong Seong Wu cúp điện thoại, vội vàng chạy trở về, cả tòa nhà không bị tổn thất gì, chỉ có phòng ngủ của chủ nhà bị tập kích. Ong Seong Wu nghiên cứu vết nứt trên tường, suy đoán phương hướng của sát thủ: "Hắn vào đây bằng cách nào?"

"Không biết."

"Người đâu hết rồi?"

"Không biết," Jo Hyung Soo nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Trễ như vậy mà cậu còn ra ngoài làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu im lặng vài giây, sau đó bổ nhào qua sám hối: "Ông chủ tôi biết sai rồi, sau này tôi sẽ không tự ý rời khỏi cương vị công tác nữa..."

Jo Hyung Soo sờ đầu hắn, thở dài: "Bỏ đi, may là Joo Eun không về nhà nên mới tránh được một kiếp, sau này cậu đừng ham chơi như vậy nữa."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, dừng một chút rồi hỏi: "Camera theo dõi có quay được sát thủ không?"

"Bọn họ đang kiểm tra," Jo Hyung Soo nhìn phòng ngủ của mình, "Tôi không thể ngủ một mình."

Ong Seong Wu áy náy thò tay: "Vậy... ngủ chung phòng với tôi?"

"Ừ."

Cuối cùng chuyện sát thủ cũng không được điều tra rõ, từ nay về sau Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu chăm chỉ làm việc, thỉnh thoảng ra quảng trường tản bộ với ông chủ, ra biển câu cá, ăn thức ăn ngon, mỗi ngày đều thoải mái như thế. Thấm thoát đã qua hai tháng, Ong Seong Wu nghẹn ngào thu dọn đồ đạc rời khỏi biệt thự, run rẩy đi tìm Gong Hoe Jin. Sau khi đến nơi, hai mắt Ong Seong Wu lập tức sáng lên, có lẽ do ở Jo gia không thấy cô hầu nữ nào nên bây giờ hắn cảm thấy các cô hầu nữ ở đây đều rất xinh đẹp. Gong Hoe Jin nhìn người nào đó nói chuyện hăng say với hầu nữ, tươi cười bước qua: "Vô ích thôi, bảo bối."

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại: "Vô ích cái gì?"

"Tao là gay."

Ong Seong Wu lùi lại hai thước: "Tao biết."

"Thỉnh thoảng tao cũng tham gia vài hoạt động công ích xã hội của giới đồng tính, đừng nhìn tao như vậy, tao nói thật," Gong Hoe Jin sung sướng nói, "Vì thế bảo bối à, hầu nữ mà tao thuê đều là người đồng tính."

"..."

Từ đó trở đi Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu chịu đựng sự độc hại của Gong Hoe Jin, sống chung với biến thái rất hao tâm tổn sức, nhưng thật ra cũng không đến nỗi nào, điều làm cho Ong Seong Wu rối rắm là một chuyện khác.

"Tao muốn xin phép về nhà đón năm mới."

Gong Hoe Jin nhắc nhở: "Năm mới qua lâu rồi."

"Đó là năm mới của mày, mày sang đây lâu quên lễ tết quê hương là việc của mày, tao phải đón tết âm lịch."

Gong Hoe Jin ngẩng đầu lên: "Có gì khác nhau sao?"

"Đương nhiên là có, dù sao thì tao cũng phải về."

"Vậy tao làm sao bây giờ?"

"Kệ mày chứ."

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn Ong Seong Wu bằng ánh mắt nguy hiểm: "Bảo bối, bây giờ tao là ông chủ của mày."

Ong Seong Wu nghẹo ngào chui vào trong góc oán giận, đến khi hắn dọa "sau này ông đây sẽ rời khỏi giới lính đánh thuê", Gong Hoe Jin mới miễn cưỡng đồng ý yêu cầu của hắn, nhưng chỉ cho nghỉ đúng một ngày. Vì thế Ong Seong Wu phải thức suốt đêm về nước để kịp lúc đón giao thừa với gia đình, năm giờ sáng hôm sau đã bị điện thoại đánh thức, Gong Hoe Jin ở đầu bên kia ra lệnh: "Lập tức trở về, hôm nay tao phải đi bàn chuyện làm ăn."

Ong Seong Wu thật sự muốn cào tường, hắn cúp điện thoại rồi gọi sang Mỹ: "Tôi muốn từ chức, từ chức!"

Ông chủ buông hợp đồng chuẩn bị kí xuống, tiếc nuối nhìn giá trên đó, khuyên nhủ: "Ongie, bình tĩnh một chút, tôi sẽ không đưa thêm việc cho cậu làm nữa, cậu sẽ có ngày nghỉ, tôi hứa." Ông chủ khuyên nhủ một hồi, sau đó cúp điện thoại nhìn Jo Hyung Soo: "Xin lỗi, cậu ấy muốn nghỉ, thật ra ngài có thể mời cậu ấy đến nhà làm khách, như vậy cậu ấy cũng sẽ có thể bảo vệ ngài."

Jo Hyung Soo bất đắc dĩ, đành phải quay về.

Ngày tết, thành Jejang nhộn nhịp, Kang Daniel đến nhà người quen chúc tết theo thường lệ. Ong thượng tướng nhìn hắn, người này giống như đã thay da đổi thịt, biến thành một người hoàn toàn khác, ông đưa Kang Daniel đến phòng làm việc: "Tôi đã xem đơn xin của cậu, cậu nói muốn bộ đội học theo lính đánh thuê."

Kang Daniel chậm rãi nói: "Trước kia tôi có chấp hành vài nhiệm vụ cần dùng lính đánh thuê, ban đầu đều là bộ đội đặc chủng ngụy trang, tuy bộ đội đặc chủng đã từng được huấn luyện cách ngụy trang, chỉ nhìn ngôn hành cử chỉ khó mà phân biệt được, nhưng lính đánh thuê chân chính là người biết hưởng thụ cuộc sống vui vẻ và hòa thuận, bộ đội đặc chủng chỉ làm theo lý thuyết, sau một thời gian chắc chắn sẽ bại lộ."

"Bộ đội đặc chủng vẫn ở doanh trại, nhiệm vụ của bọn họ không cần ngụy trang, nhưng tôi cho rằng không thể chờ gặp chuyện rồi mới bắt đầu giải quyết, chúng ta nên chuẩn bị sẵn sàng từ trước. Nhiệm vụ mà bộ đội phải chấp hành là nhiệm vụ có độ nguy hiểm cao, cấp trên đang lên kế hoạch thành lập hai đội, tôi cảm thấy có thể đưa thêm yếu tố này vào, bọn họ là đặc chủng, nhưng ở ngoài cũng có thể là lính đánh thuê."

"Có lẽ sẽ có người cho rằng binh lính sẽ bị cuộc sống của lính đánh thuê hấp dẫn, sau đó trở nên hoang mang, nhưng việc đổi góc độ suy nghĩ cũng có thể xem là một dạng thử thách," Kang Daniel tiếp tục nói, suy nghĩ bắt đầu bay xa, lúc cõng Ong Seong Wu ở Thái Lan, hai người đã thảo luận vấn đề này, Kang Daniel còn nhớ rất rõ ràng, "Bộ đội đặc chủng là lực lượng vũ trang chấp hành nhiệm vụ chính trị, vì vậy bọn họ phải tuyệt đối trung thành với quốc gia và dân tộc, tinh thần của bọn họ phải thật mạnh mẽ, nhưng sự mạnh mẽ này không phải do bộ đội tẩy não mà là do ý chí mạnh mẽ của chính họ. Nói cách khác, cho dù bên ngoài gặp bất công thế nào, cho dù biết tổ quốc có nhiều khuyết điểm và thiếu sót thế nào, bọn họ vẫn yêu tổ quốc và đồng bào của mình, không bao giờ cảm thấy dao động."

Kang Daniel dừng một chút, nhẹ giọng nói: "Đoạn cuối cùng là học từ miệng một người."

Ong thượng tướng cười cười: "Seong Wu?"  
"Phải, cậu ấy nói cái này là do thầy của cậu ấy dạy," Kang Daniel gật đầu, im lặng vài giây rồi lơ đãng hỏi, "Ong Seong Wu đâu? Sao không thấy cậu ấy?"

"Nó phải làm việc, đã đi từ sớm rồi," Ong thượng tướng nói, "Suy nghĩ của cậu rất tốt, người trẻ tuổi phải nhiệt tình thế này mới được."

Kang Daniel thầm nghĩ, nếu Ong thượng tướng đã nói vậy, năm sau đơn xin của mình nhất định sẽ được thông qua. Hắn thở ra một hơi, lễ phép nói chuyện với ông một lúc, sau đó đứng dậy chào tạm biệt.

Ong Seong Wu trở lại Malaysia một lần nữa, thay áo thun ngắn tay, hưởng thụ ánh mặt trời và sự độc hại của người nào đó. Hắn rầu rĩ đếm ngón tay, cuối cùng cũng chờ đến ngày hợp đồng chấm dứt. Gong Hoe Jin ngồi trên giường nhìn Ong Seong Wu thu dọn đồ đạc: "Mày đi thật à? Tao cảm thấy ở chung với mày rất thú vị."

Ong Seong Wu nhếch khóe miệng: "Tại sao?"

Gong Hoe Jin ngẫm nghĩ: "Đại khái là do tao không có người thân cũng không có bạn bè, những người quen biết tao đều vì lợi ích, tất cả bọn chúng đều sợ tao, chỉ có mày không quen biết tao vì lợi ích, chỉ đơn thuần là ân oán cá nhân, hơn nữa mày không sợ tao, còn có thể ở chung với tao lâu như vậy."

Hiếm khi tên biến thái này mới nói được một câu bình thường, Ong Seong Wu dừng lại động tác: "Tin tao đi, mày cảm thấy vậy là do những người có ân oán với mày đều bị mày giết chết, chỉ có tao với Kang Eui Geon ngoan cường còn sống. Nếu tao bị mày giết từ sớm, mày sẽ không có loại cảm giác này."

Gong Hoe Jin híp mắt: "Nói cũng đúng."

"..."

Sợ tên này đột nhiên nổi điên muốn giết mình, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng chạy về Seoul. Thời tiết ở đây rất ấm áp, Ong Seong Wu đứng ở sân bay hít một hơi, chuẩn bị đi hưởng thụ ngày nghỉ, lúc này chuông điện thoại đột nhiên vang lên, hắn liếc mắt nhìn, nghẹn ngào bắt máy: "Sếp, không lẽ có nhiệm vụ?"

"Không phải," Lee Sung Hyun nói, "Tiền của cậu đã tới."

Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu lập tức sáng lên: "Tôi tới ngay!" Hắn phấn khởi chạy tới Quốc an, sau đó ngẩn ra: "Jae Hwanie?"

Kim Jae Hwan ngồi trong văn phòng, vui mừng nói: "Lão đại!"

"Sao em lại ở đây?"

"Em cũng không biết, nghe nói có việc."

Hai người nhìn Lee Sung Hyun ngồi bên bàn làm việc, Lee Sung Hyun cho người châm trà, cười hề hề đi tới khóa trái cửa, sau đó ngồi xuống bên cạnh bọn họ: "Thật ra chuyện là như vầy..."

Vẻ mặt của Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan cứng đờ: "Đặc chủng?"

Lee Sung Hyun gật đầu.

"... Đặc chủng?"

"..." Lee Sung Hyun nói, "Đừng giả bộ không nghe thấy."

Ong Seong Wu khóc: "Một đống quy củ, không tự do không gái gú, cái gì cũng không có... Tôi từ chối."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu theo.

"Thật ra tôi chỉ thông báo cho hai cậu biết mà thôi."

Ong Seong Wu nhào qua: "Sếp, sếp suy nghĩ kĩ lại đi a a a!"

Lee Sung Hyun vội vàng né tránh: "Phục tùng mệnh lệnh đi, đến doanh trại đừng làm xấu mặt Quốc an, cũng đừng làm xấu mặt giới lính đánh thuê, biết chưa."

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Lee Sung Hyun biết rõ tính tình hai người này, để đề phòng trường hợp bọn họ trốn tới công ty nhận nhiệm vụ ở những nơi quỷ dị như địa cực, sa mạc, rừng nhiệt đới, hôm đó ông đưa cả hai đến quân khu, sáng hôm sau lên trực thăng bay về phía rừng núi sâu thẳm. Tới nơi, Lee Sung Hyun mở cửa đá bọn họ xuống, sau đó quay đầu chạy lấy người.

Binh lính ở nơi này đã tập hợp xong, cả đám nhìn hai người đột nhiên rơi xuống, hai người mặc quần áo thoải mái, tóc hơi dài, một người còn nhuộm màu, biểu tình lập tức thay đổi, hai người này đang làm trò gì?

"Này này này, làm gì vậy!" Ong Seong Wu tức giận rống.

Kim Jae Hwan bò dậy: "Lão đại, nói nhỏ chút, nếu không phải nửa đêm anh lẻn ra ngoài, chúng ta đã không bị ép lên máy bay, nếu có ý kiến cũng nên..." Người nào đó liếc mắt một cái, Kim Jae Hwan lập tức ngậm miệng.

"Không phải anh muốn tìm gái hẹn hò, mẹ nó, quần áo còn chưa cởi một nửa đã bị lôi đầu về," Ong Seong Wu càng nghĩ càng tức, "Quá vô nhân đạo!"

Kim Jae Hwan hùa theo: "Vô nhân đạo!"

"Thiếu chút nữa anh đã thành công rồi, khốn nạn!"

Kim Jae Hwan: "Khốn nạn!"

"Lỡ sau này anh bất lực thì phải làm thế nào?"

Kim Jae Hwan: "Bất lực rồi!"

"..." Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại, "Không cần lặp lại câu này, cảm ơn!"

"Ồ."

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn sang bên cạnh — đàn ông, nhìn tiếp xung quanh — đàn ông, hắn nhất thời nghẹn ngào, trước kia hắn không tin có báo ứng, bây giờ hắn cảm thấy đây chính là báo ứng cho cuộc sống phong lưu trong quá khứ. Ong Seong Wu hít một hơi, thầm nghĩ dù sao mình cũng không ăn kiêng, cùng lắm thì tìm đàn ông. Kim Jae Hwan nhìn ánh mắt của Ong Seong Wu, lập tức đưa tay che mông: "Anh đừng nghĩ lung tung! Nằm mơ đi!"

Binh lính: "..."

Ong Seong Wu vừa định mở miệng, đột nhiên cảm giác được gì đó, hắn lập tức quay đầu lại, người trước mắt mặc quân phục và giày quân đội chỉnh tề, hình dáng cao lớn vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, đôi mắt hẹp dài cùng con ngươi trầm ổn, dưới đuôi mắt phải một chút là một nốt ruồi nho nhỏ, cả người hắn từ đầu tới chân mang theo khí chất lạnh lùng khó tả.

"Ong Seong Wu, đã lâu không gặp."  
Chương 23: Doanh trại  
Kang Daniel là tổng huấn luyện viên của cuộc huấn luyện, dựa theo thường lệ, ở vòng thứ nhất chưa loại bớt người sẽ không dễ dàng xuất hiện, nhưng lần này có hai người đặc biệt gia nhập, hắn không thể không đích thân tới đây đón họ.

Dưới ánh nhìn soi mói của đám người, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan im lặng đi theo sau thủ trưởng(người đứng đầu một đơn vị/bộ phận, ở đây ý nói em Đào), trên đường đi không ai nói lời nào, thẳng đến khi bước vào văn phòng, Ong Seong Wu mới đột ngột nhào qua, Kang Daniel chỉ cảm thấy phía sau có gió, vội vàng nghiêng người né tránh nắm đấm của đối phương, sau đó vung khuỷu tay lên ngăn cản chân đá tới, hai người mặt đối mặt, nhất thời cảm thấy ngây dại.

Ong Seong Wu lùi về sau nửa bước rồi lại tấn công, Kang Daniel bình tĩnh gặp chiêu phá chiêu, tốc độ của hai người cực kì nhanh, trong nháy mắt không biết đã qua mấy chiêu. Kang Daniel cảm thấy hơi bất ngờ, trước kia hắn chỉ biết người này lợi hại, không ngờ sức bật của người này cũng lớn đến như vậy.

"Báo cáo!"

Bên ngoài truyền đến tiếng của người nào đó, Kim Jae Hwan ngơ ngác nhìn tình trạng trong phòng, sau đó chậm rì lết ra cửa: "Tôi thấy bây giờ thủ trưởng của anh không có tâm trạng đếm xỉa tới anh, có chuyện gì không?"

Người nọ cũng nhìn thấy tình hình bên trong, bất giác há to mồm, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, người kia có thể đánh nhau bất phân thắng bại với đội phó bộ đội đặc chủng? Kim Jae Hwan đánh giá hắn, thấy hắn cầm kéo và lược trên tay thì sửng sốt: "Anh... anh là hậu cần? Đến cắt tóc?"

Người nọ gật đầu nói: "Vừa rồi có người báo cho tôi biết có hai người tóc quá dài không hợp quy định, bảo tôi tới cắt tóc cho bọn họ," Hắn dừng một chút, "Có phải là hai người không?"

"Anh đi nhầm phòng rồi." Kim Jae Hwan chân thành nói, sau đó đóng cửa cái rầm, quay lại ghế ngồi rót cho mình ly nước, chậm rãi uống.

Người nọ: "..."

Bên trong vẫn còn tiếp tục chiến đấu, Kang Daniel xem đúng thời cơ, vờ như không thấy bàn tay đang nắm cổ mình, vung khuỷu tay chụp đầu gối của Ong Seong Wu, sau đó dùng sức áp đối phương lên tường, trầm giọng nói: "Đàng hoàng chút đi."

Để tránh bẻ gãy cổ người này, Ong Seong Wu dừng lại đúng lúc, hắn thở dốc một hơi, cười cười khen: "Được đấy, thân thủ không tệ, nhìn kìa, hai gạch hai sao*, đường đường là một trung tá, sao đột nhiên lại chạy tới đây làm bộ đội đặc chủng?"

*ý nói kí hiệu quân hàm trung tá (nhìn vai của người bên dưới).

"Thích." Kang Daniel quan sát đối phương, trả lời đơn giản, từ khi chia tay đến nay đã qua lâu lắm rồi, thế nhưng tính tình của người này vẫn không hề thay đổi, thời gian không lưu lại chút dấu vết nào trên người hắn, vẫn vô tâm vô phế như trước.

*vô tâm vô phế = không tim không phổi = vô tâm, vô cảm.

Kang Daniel từng nghĩ đến cảnh tượng hai người gặp lại nhau rất nhiều lần, từ đợt tuyển chọn huấn luyện đến lần chấp hành nhiệm vụ đầu tiên, hắn nghĩ mình sẽ bình thản đối diện với Ong Seong Wu, nhưng khi ngày này thật sự đến, hắn phát hiện mình không thể bình tĩnh như trong tưởng tượng —— Rốt cuộc hắn lại đứng ở trước mặt người này —— Chỉ riêng điều này thôi cũng đủ khiến lòng hắn sục sôi, xem ra mọi cố gắng trước kia không hề uổng phí. Ánh mắt của Kang Daniel cực kì bình tĩnh, không ai có thể nhìn ra rốt cuộc hắn đang nghĩ gì.

"Ừ, thích," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm gật đầu, con ngươi đen láy chợt trở nên sắc bén, "Mẹ kiếp, anh thích thì lôi tôi đến để làm gì? Tôi còn đang tự hỏi tại sao đột nhiên cấp trên lại cho lính đánh thuê tham gia huấn luyện, thấy anh là tôi hiểu ngay."

"Đơn xin kia đúng là do tôi viết, tôi còn nhớ rất rõ đề tài chúng ta thảo luận ở Thái Lan," Kang Daniel nói, "Tôi cảm thấy cậu nói rất đúng, vì vậy mới bắt đầu thử thay đổi một chút, đơn xin đã được cấp trên thông qua, trong đó bao gồm ông của cậu, Ong thượng tướng, mấy cái này chắc cậu biết nhỉ."

Ong Seong Wu nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Vậy mắc mớ gì anh phải lôi tôi theo?"

"Không phải chỉ có mình cậu."

Kim Jae Hwan khóc không ra nước mắt: "Còn tôi nữa, tôi cũng bị liên lụy..."

Ong Seong Wu dùng sức tránh khỏi Kang Daniel, buồn bực tìm chỗ ngồi xuống: "Tôi đâu chỉ nói thế, tôi còn bảo sau khi trở về anh liệu mà an phận sao anh không nghe? Lần nào gặp anh cũng không có gì tốt!"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh đi tới, trên mặt không có biểu tình gì, nếu nói hắn không có tư tâm là hoàn toàn không đúng, hắn biết người này thích làm lính đánh thuê, nhưng nghề nghiệp này rất nguy hiểm, hắn không muốn Ong Seong Wu lại ngã xuống như lần trước, càng không thể chịu nổi nếu Ong Seong Wu bị thương hoặc tử vong ở nơi hắn không nhìn thấy, vì thế đành phải nghĩ hết mọi cách điều người này đến bên cạnh, như vậy hắn mới yên tâm.

"Báo cáo!" Rốt cuộc người ngoài cửa cũng có cơ hội mở miệng.

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn: "Vào đi."

"Vâng!" Người nọ mở cửa, "Thủ trưởng, tôi tới cắt tóc."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng tiêu hóa thông tin, sau đó đứng dậy muốn chạy, Kang Daniel nhanh tay lẹ mắt đè hắn xuống, khuyên nhủ: "Đây là quy định."

"Tôi f*ck quy định cả nhà anh, sau này tôi cua gái bằng cái gì!" Ong Seong Wu liều mạng giãy dụa, "Buông tay, Kang Daniel, ông đây và anh không đội trời chung!"

Kang Daniel sắp chịu hết nổi, quyết định đổi tư thế ôm chặt Ong Seong Wu vào trong ngực, người này gầy hơn so với tưởng tượng của hắn, hắn có thể nhốt cả người Ong Seong Wu trong vòng tay: "Cắt ngắn chưa chắc đã xấu."

"Lỡ xấu thì sao?"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh trả lời: "Sau này sẽ dài ra."

"..."

"Cắt đi."

Ong Seong Wu dùng sức thế nào cũng không thoát được, nhất thời nghẹn ngào, giương cặp mắt ngân ngấn nước nhìn Kang Daniel. Kang Daniel có chút không đành lòng, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, khuyên nhủ: "Sau này cậu có thể nối tóc, dài ngắn tùy ý."

Ong Seong Wu nghe xong cảm thấy có lí, cuối cùng đành phải nhận mệnh.

Kang Daniel đi ra phía sau ngồi xuống ghế, hắn hiểu Ong Seong Wu, chỉ cần là nhiệm vụ, cho dù có bất mãn đến đâu người này vẫn sẽ chấp hành, vì vậy nếu không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra, Ong Seong Wu nhất định có thể vượt qua đợt tuyển chọn. Kang Daniel đã chờ ngày này lâu lắm rồi, chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc sau này Ong Seong Wu sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh mình, hắn cảm thấy vô cùng sung sướng. Kang Daniel lấy lại bình tĩnh, hỏi: "Hai người có quân phục không?"  
"Có, Jae Hwan."

Kim Jae Hwan lấy hai bộ quân phục mới tinh trong túi du lịch ra: "Phải thay bây giờ sao?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, liếc mắt nhìn một sao phía trên: "Thiếu úy?"

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng: "Chúng tôi vốn không phải bộ đội, có thể làm thiếu úy là tốt rồi."

Kang Daniel khẽ nhíu mày, chiến công trước giờ của người này chỉ đến hàng thiếu úy thôi sao?

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến hắn, chờ người trước mặt cắt tóc cho mình, kĩ thuật của anh lính này rất tốt, chỉ trong chốc lát đã cắt xong, anh lính đi về phía Kim Jae Hwan, quay đầu lại hỏi: "Thủ trưởng, tóc của cậu ta nhuộm màu rồi, làm sao bây giờ?"

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn, Kim Jae Hwan nhuộm tóc màu nâu, doanh trại lại không có thuốc nhuộm, "Kệ, cứ cắt đi." Hắn nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, tóc mái của người này được cắt ngắn, làm lộ rõ vùng lông mày của hắn, ngũ quan thanh tú, ngay cả ba nốt ruồi xinh đẹp cũng như được điểm sáng, cả khuôn mặt trông sáng sủa hơn trước. Ong Seong Wu chán nản nhìn Kang Daniel, còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Kang Daniel đã nói trước: "Không xấu, thật đấy."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy yên tâm hơn một chút, xoay người cởi quần áo thay quân phục. Kang Daniel nhìn lồng ngực bóng loáng của đối phương, ngẫm nghĩ một lát liền hiểu ra, nghe nói thuộc hạ của Ong Seung Ho đều là thiên tài y học đủ kiểu, có thể Seong Wu đã được phối thuốc xóa vết sẹo. Kang Daniel bất chợt nghĩ tới một màn ở Thái Lan, thầm nhủ bây giờ người đã lọt vào tay mình rồi, sau này nhất định phải trông chừng thật cẩn thận.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng thay xong quân phục, vừa cài nút vừa cười tủm tỉm nhìn Kang Daniel: "Thế nào?"

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn, nhíu nhíu mày, quân phục may rất vừa người, tôn lên vóc dáng cao gầy và khuôn mặt thanh tú, mang đến cảm giác thật quyến rũ, hắn khen: "Không tệ."  
(Edit hình minh hoạ bằng picart, xin được thứ lỗi vì nó sai sai quá nhìuuuu ><)

"Dĩ nhiên, tôi mặc cái gì cũng không tệ," Ong Seong Wu đắc ý nói, thấy Kim Jae Hwan bên kia sắp xong, hắn bước vài bước đến trước mặt Kang Daniel, "Gong Hoe Jin nhờ tôi chuyển lời cho anh."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra: "Gong Hoe Jin?"

"Đúng vậy, anh không biết hơn nửa năm qua tôi sống thế nào đâu," Ong Seong Wu than thở, "Tôi bị hắn bắt."

Đồng tử của Kang Daniel đột nhiên co rút lại, Ong Seong Wu xem đúng thời cơ vung nắm đấm qua, khoảng cách giữa hai người quá gần, hơn nữa Kang Daniel còn đang ngẩn người, căn bản không thể tránh kịp, chỉ có thể cố gắng né sang bên cạnh, ngay sau đó khóe mắt truyền đến một trận đau nhức, hắn biết mắt mình bầm rồi.

"Nói vậy mà anh cũng tin," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm thu tay lại, quay đầu nhắc nhở, "Nhìn cái gì, cắt tiếp đi."

Anh lính hậu cần kia sợ đến choáng váng, trong bộ đội có kỉ luật nghiêm khắc và phân chia giai cấp, cấp dưới chống lại cấp trên là bất kính, nhẹ là phạt nhốt nặng là giáng cấp, mà người này lại dám đánh thủ trưởng! Đùa à!

Kang Daniel cũng không tức giận, ra lệnh: "Cắt đi," Hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Hết giận chưa?" Hắn biết người này sẽ không từ bỏ chuyện huấn luyện.

"Chưa, anh cho tôi đánh thêm một cái đi."

"Nằm mơ."

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm, chờ Kim Jae Hwan cắt tóc xong, hai người trở lại phòng dành cho lính tạm thời, cả vùng doanh trại chiếm diện tích rất lớn, khu sinh hoạt và khu huấn luyện được phân chia ranh giới rõ ràng, phòng lính ở một góc của doanh trại, khác xa sân thể dục và kí túc xá ở đầu kia. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan đến địa điểm chỉ định nhận một cái ba lô lớn, bên trong là trang bị hành quân tiêu chuẩn.

Lính mới ở doanh trại tốp năm tốp ba tụm lại một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm, thấy hai người bước vào thì đồng loạt im lặng, bọn họ cứ tưởng hai người này tới căn tin rửa rau (?) hoặc tới đây sửa chữa gì đó (?), tóm lại chỉ là nhân viên hậu cần, ai ngờ lại đến đây huấn luyện giống bọn họ! Tạm bỏ qua việc hai người là quân nhân, cấp bậc thiếu úy trên vai là thế nào?!

Bọn họ nghe nói đây là đợt huấn luyện tăng lực, hay còn gọi là lớp đào tạo, bọn họ còn đang cảm thấy tự hào vì được chọn, nhưng khi thấy hai người này thì lập tức dẹp bỏ ý nghĩ, thật ra lớp đào tạo gì gì đó... Chẳng có gì đúng không?

Dưới ánh mắt quỷ dị của mọi người, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan đi đến hai cái giường trống, bắt đầu thu dọn đồ đạc. Ong Seong Wu nhìn xung quanh, học theo mọi người sắp xếp giường, tiếp theo đứng im không nhúc nhích.

Kim Jae Hwan ngạc nhiên hỏi: "Lão đại, anh sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn chăn mền của mình, sau đó nhìn sang giường hàng xóm, rầu rĩ bước qua chọt chọt giường của người ta. Thấy người ta sắp nổi giận, Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng kéo hắn về: "Anh làm trò gì vậy?"

"Anh muốn xem thử mền của mọi người có giống nhau không, em nhìn cái khối đậu hủ kia kìa, nó thật sự có góc!" [1]

"Chuyện nhỏ, nhìn em nè!" Kim Jae Hwan anh dũng quay về giường của mình, trước kia hắn đã từng làm lính, bất quá khi đó vừa mới nhập ngũ, ở bộ đội chưa bao lâu đã bị cấp trên nhìn trúng, đá đến Mỹ cho Ong Seong Wu dạy dỗ, từ nay về sau càng chạy càng xa trên con đường lính đánh thuê.  
Kim Jae Hwan hùng hùng hổ hổ xếp chăn, sau vài phút liền chui vào trong góc vẽ vòng tròn: "Tiêu rồi, ngay cả đậu hủ cũng không xếp được, làm sao mà sống đây..."

Ong Seong Wu còn chưa kịp mở miệng, một người phân phát dãy số đã bước vào, lúc phát đến lượt hai người thì dừng lại, chỉ vào giường: "Đây là cái gì?"

Ong Seong Wu có chút chột dạ: "Khối... đậu hủ."

"Cậu có thể xóa chữ đầu tiên..."

"..." Ong Seong Wu im lặng chui vào góc với Kim Jae Hwan cùng nhau vẽ vòng tròn.

Người nọ liếc hai người một cái, ném bảng số rồi quay đầu rời đi, nhóm lính trong phòng nhìn nhau, thật ra lớp đào tạo này... chẳng có gì hết! Rốt cuộc hai người này đang làm trò gì?

Chương 24: Tương du (Xì dầu)  
*cụm từ thường dùng là "đả tương du" (lấy xì dầu). Cụm từ này phát sinh trong một trường hợp như sau: Có một người MC thực hiện chương trình truyền hình trực tiếp, trong quá trình cần phỏng vấn một số người dân, khi MC đó gọi một người qua đường và phỏng vấn thì nhận đc câu trả lời là "đả tương du" rồi người này liền đi mất, ý nói người đó chỉ đi mua xì dầu mà thôi, không quan tâm đến việc khác. Sau này từ này thường được dùng trong trường hợp có một người đi ngang qua nhưng không để tâm đến những gì diễn ra bên cạnh.

Phòng lính thoạt nhìn giống kho hàng, chi chít giường xếp, làm từ vải bạt buộc vào khung kim loại, hình thức đơn giản. Giường của Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan ở trong góc, Ong Seong Wu tính toán sơ qua, ở đây có đại khái gần trăm người, khoảng cách giữa mỗi giường rất nhỏ, trên tường treo một cái giá bằng sắt, dùng để đặt dụng cụ tắm rửa.

Ong Seong Wu nheo mắt, gian phòng này không chứa được nhiều người như vậy, xem ra trong thời gian ngắn sẽ loại bớt vài nhóm.

Kim Jae Hwan cố gắng phấn đấu với cái chăn, hưng phấn gọi: "Lão đại, có góc rồi, anh nhìn nè!"

Những người gần đó đồng loạt nhìn sang, không khỏi giật giật khóe miệng, bọn họ là lính mới? Không, lính mới sao có thể là thiếu úy, trừ phi là xuất thân từ học viện quân đội, nhưng nếu đã từng học ở học viện quân đội, sao có thể không biết xếp chăn, hơn nữa lúc mới tới, quần áo và kiểu tóc của bọn họ... Sự nghi ngờ trong lòng mọi người càng lúc càng nhiều, hai người này xuất hiện ở doanh trại quá đột ngột, cứ như là người ngoài hành tinh.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn nhìn, sau đó chỉ chỉ giường hàng xóm, bả vai Kim Jae Hwan sụp xuống, buồn bã tháo bỏ. Mặc dù mọi người không quen biết, nhưng bộ đội luôn luôn đề cao tinh thần đoàn kết giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, người hàng xóm nhanh chóng bước qua: "Sai rồi, để tôi làm mẫu cho."

"Người tốt." Ong Seong Wu vui vẻ đứng dậy đến gần, thuận tiện đánh giá đối phương, người này chỉ chừng gần hai mươi, mặt mũi sáng sủa, cấp bậc trên vai là trung úy. Người nọ trải chăn ra, cẩn thận giải thích từng bước, một lát sau đã xếp được đậu hủ tiêu chuẩn: "Vậy là được rồi."

Kim Jae Hwan phấn khởi đặt chăn lên đầu giường, Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ cằm: "Trông đều thật, tôi còn tưởng người cứng rắn như các cậu sẽ không làm được chứ."

"Không đâu," Người nọ nói xong lại giúp Ong Seong Wu xếp chăn, giảng giải thêm lần nữa, "Xếp nhiều lần là quen thôi."

Ong Seong Wu sung sướng chọc chọc chăn, ngẩng đầu nhìn cậu ta: "Cảm ơn."

"Không có gì."

"Tôi tên Ong Seong Wu, cậu ấy là Kim Jae Hwan."

"Quân đoàn số 38, Lai Guan Lin."

"Ai, số 38... Hình như tôi nghe qua rồi." Kim Jae Hwan nhớ lại, thật ra thời gian hắn ở bộ đội rất ngắn, cho dù có học qua chế độ xây dựng lục quân cũng đã quên hết rồi. Ong Seong Wu giải thích đơn giản: "Một trong ba quân đoàn lớn trang bị hạng nặng, trụ sở ở Incheon, biên chế là gì thì tôi quên rồi, nghe nói rất lợi hại, là lực lượng bộ đội phản ứng tốc độ cao, có thể đến bất cứ nơi nào ở Hàn Quốc trong vòng 2 đến 7 ngày."

*Lục quân là một dạng quân chủng trong quân đội, bao gồm: bộ binh, bộ binh cơ giới, pháo binh, binh chủng tăng-thiết giáp, đặc công, công binh, binh chủng thông tin liên lạc...

"Trâu bò quá!" Kim Jae Hwan nhìn Lai Guan Lin, "Cậu thuộc binh chủng nào?"

"Lính thông tin."

"Binh chủng kĩ thuật," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Rất lợi hại."

Lai Guan Lin cười cười, suy nghĩ một chút rồi hỏi: "Hai người là bộ đội nào?"

Trong phòng nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ, những người xung quanh đều im lặng lắng nghe, Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt: "Không biết, chúng tôi bị ném thẳng tới đây."

Lai Guan Lin kinh ngạc: "Vậy lúc trước hai người làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu ngồi thẳng lưng: "Chúng tôi là quân..." Hắn còn chưa nói hết câu, ánh mắt sắc bén của những người xung quanh đã đồng loạt bắn lại đây, giống như vạn tiễn xuyên tâm, cho dù vừa rồi hắn và Kim Jae Hwan không biết xếp chăn cũng chưa đến mức này, hắn cảm thấy nếu mình nói ra chữ "nhân", mấy người này sẽ xông lên xé xác mình. Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên ngừng lại, hắn biết những người này sẽ không thật sự ra tay xé xác mình, nhưng hắn biết mấy người này cảm thấy hắn đang làm bẩn danh hào "quân nhân", bởi vì hiện giờ hắn không đáng thậm chí không xứng với hai chữ này, cho dù hắn đang mặc quân phục. Cảm giác này này khiến Ong Seong Wu tự giác câm miệng, hắn nhún nhún vai, rầu rĩ chui lên giường chọt góc chăn: "Thật ra chúng tôi chỉ tới lấy xì dầu thôi..."

Kim Jae Hwan phụ họa: "Chúng tôi là đảng xì dầu đáng thương ngay cả chăn cũng không biết xếp, chỉ số nguy hiểm cũng không có, thật đó, chúng tôi là người dân lương thiện, chưa từng giết con kiến nào."

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu, giương cặp mắt trong sáng nhìn đối phương: "Chúng tôi là học sinh, không hiểu quy củ bộ đội, sau này nếu có gì sai sót mong cậu đừng giận."

Lai Guan Lin nhìn đôi mắt vô tội kia, lập tức quên mất bộ dáng phong lưu lúc mới đến của Ong Seong Wu, gật đầu: "Tôi không giận," Cậu dừng một chút rồi nói, "Là ai ném hai người tới đây? Trước khi ném không có thông báo gì sao?"

"Nghe nói là rèn luyện thân thể."

Rèn luyện thân thể... Mọi người càng thêm chắc chắn lớp đào tạo này không có gì to tát, nghi ngờ được gỡ bỏ, bọn họ lại bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm, không ai để ý đến nhóm người Ong Seong Wu nữa. Lai Guan Lin tiếp tục phát huy tinh thần đoàn kết giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, giảng giải những điều cần lưu ý cho Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan.

Lúc này đã qua xế chiều, căn tin nhanh chóng dọn cơm, mọi người đều ra ngoài ăn. Ong Seong Wu đi vài bước, khoác vai Lai Guan Lin: "Tôi nghe nói thể năng của binh chủng kĩ thuật không được tốt, có đúng như vậy không?" Câu hỏi này không được lịch sự cho lắm, đồng đội bên cạnh Lai Guan Lin liếc mắt nhìn, thầm nghĩ dù thế nào cũng tốt hơn hai người, hắn ráng nhịn không nói, sau đó bỏ đi không quay đầu lại. Lai Guan Lin tính tình tốt, giải thích: "Bình thường chúng tôi cũng có huấn luyện, nhưng cường độ không cao như vậy."

Ong Seong Wu tính toán sức nặng ba lô, hỏi: "Nếu phải chạy với phụ trọng hai mươi kí, cậu có thể chạy được bao xa?"

"Không xa lắm..."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn đối phương: "Cậu có sợ gì không?"

Lai Guan Lin đi vào căn tin với hai người: "Anh hỏi cái này làm gì?"

"Hỏi cho biết vậy thôi, cậu xem tôi lớn như vậy mà còn sợ gián đó, Jae Hwan sợ nhện, còn cậu, cậu sợ động vật gì? Chú ý, là động vật."

"Tôi không có sợ."

Ong Seong Wu chớp cặp mắt thuần khiết: "Thật sao? Cậu là quân nhân, tôi nghe nói quân nhân không bao giờ nói dối."

Lai Guan Lin nhất thời cảm thấy không được tự nhiên, trước giờ ở trong quân đội, trò gì cậu cũng chơi hết rồi, nhưng từ khi gặp hai tên học sinh này, cậu luôn có cảm giác tội lỗi. Ong Seong Wu mở to mắt: "Cậu không trung thực, không ngờ quân nhân cũng nói dối, trời ơi —— A..." Lai Guan Lin vội vàng bịt miệng Ong Seong Wu lại, nhưng cậu còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Kim Jae Hwan đứng bên cạnh đã hét lên: "Trời ơi —— Không ngờ quân nhân..."

"Được rồi, tôi nói," Lai Guan Lin vô cùng hối hận tại sao mình lại gặp phải hai người này, cậu rối rắm sau một lúc lâu, "Tôi sợ chuột..." Mặt của cậu đỏ lên, hiển nhiên điều này khiến cậu cảm thấy rất xấu hổ, cậu bổ sung, "Không phải loại lớn, là loại chuột nhỏ."  
"Nhỏ? Cậu không thấy chúng nó rất đáng yêu sao? Nhiều người còn nuôi chúng như thú cưng," Ong Seong Wu khoa tay múa chân, "Dễ thương cực."

"Đủ rồi, đừng nói nữa," Lai Guan Lin cắt ngang, cảm thấy cả người đều không thoải mái, "Tôi cũng không sợ chuột nhà, chỉ là..."

"Tôi hiểu mà, trên đời có rất nhiều chuyện không giải thích được, cậu yên tâm, chúng tôi sẽ không nói cho ai biết, dù sao cậu cũng biết chúng tôi sợ cái gì, công bằng ha."

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, tuy nhiên vẫn cảm thấy có gì đó kì quái, nhưng cậu không nghĩ nhiều, nhanh chóng vào căn tin ngồi chung với đồng đội.

"Lão đại, anh muốn giúp cậu ấy?"

"Thử xem thế nào thôi, coi như cảm ơn cậu ấy dạy anh xếp chăn, rốt cuộc có được hay không phải dựa vào chính bản thân cậu ấy," Ong Seong Wu nói, "Nếu cậu ấy sợ thì dễ làm, anh chỉ sợ cậu ấy không sợ."

"Nếu cậu ấy sợ hổ thì anh cũng làm à?"

"Anh chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi, nếu không được thì nghĩ cách khác, ai ngờ lại trúng." Ong Seong Wu đứng xếp hàng mua cơm với Kim Jae Hwan.

Sau bữa cơm chiều, bọn họ chỉ được hoạt động gần khu vực phòng ở, hai người tùy tiện tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, đánh giá doanh trại.

"Lão đại, nếu là anh, anh sẽ dạy thế nào?"

"Đầu tiên là kĩ năng thể lực, đây là yếu tố chủ chốt, giống như lúc đầu anh dạy em vậy," Ong Seong Wu nói, "Trước khi làm lính đánh thuê, thân thủ của anh cũng do bộ đội đặc chủng huấn luyện, không khác gì mấy," Hắn dừng một chút, "Tối nay mặc quần áo ngủ đi, giảm bớt phiền phức."

"Ừ."

Rạng sáng bốn giờ, tiếng còi bén nhọn phá tan bầu trời, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan mở mắt, ngày xưa bôn ba bên ngoài, chỉ cần nghe tiếng gió thổi cỏ lay bọn họ sẽ lập tức tỉnh giấc, cũng như điều chỉnh đến trạng thái tốt nhất. Hai người đeo balô đi ra ngoài, bên ngoài đã có người đứng sẵn sàng. Hai người đi vào đội ngũ, nhìn huấn luyện viên đứng đầu hàng, đó là người phát số hôm qua. Người nọ nhìn thời gian, mỉa mai tốc độ của bọn họ, sau đó leo lên xe việt dã: "Đuổi kịp."

Vừa dứt lời, tài xế lập tức lái xe, phòng lính ngay trước cửa doanh trại, ra ngoài chính là đường lên núi. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng chạy như điên, dùng loại tốc độ mọi người không tưởng tượng nổi đuổi theo xe việt dã, nắm lan can bên sườn xe, đạp chân lên lốp dự phòng phía sau, tung người nhảy xuống mui xe. Tài xế vội vàng phanh lại, huấn luyện viên nhìn bọn họ, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nhìn ông ta, biểu tình cực kì vô hại. Vài giây sau huấn luyện viên không chịu được nữa, mở miệng trước: "Ai cho các cậu leo lên?"

Ong Seong Wu vô tội nói: "Là ngài bảo chúng tôi đuổi kịp."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục vô tội nói: "Tôi hiểu sai ý rồi sao?"

"..." Huấn luyện viên chậm rãi nói, "Xuống xe, ý tôi là bảo các cậu chạy theo sau."

"Vậy ngài phải nói rõ ràng chứ, lừa dối tình cảm của chúng tôi..." Ong Seong Wu lên án.

"Đúng thế, nếu đây là chiến trường, một mệnh lệnh có thể khiến toàn quân bị diệt đó huấn luyện viên." Kim Jae Hwan dùng cặp mắt thiện lương nhìn ông ta.

Huấn luyện viên: "..."

Hai người xuống xe, tiếc hận thở dài. Lai Guan Lin đi tới, cảm thấy không thể tin nổi: "Vừa rồi hai người..."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười chụp vai cậu ta: "May cho cậu, lát nữa cố hết sức chạy theo chúng tôi, chạy hết nổi thì kêu một tiếng, biết chưa?"

Lai Guan Lin còn chưa kịp mở miệng, xe việt dã lại tiếp tục xuất phát, bọn họ đành phải vội vàng đuổi theo.

Kang Daniel đứng trước cửa sổ lầu ba, chậm rãi đặt ống nhòm xuống, dĩ nhiên hắn đã thấy một màn vừa rồi, không khỏi nở nụ cười, cậu ấy thật là... Sau này cuộc sống sẽ thú vị lắm đây, Kang Daniel quay lại nhìn kế hoạch huấn luyện, nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định sẽ loại bớt người ở vòng thứ nhất trong tuần này.

Đường núi vừa dài vừa ngoằn nghèo, Lai Guan Lin thầm nghĩ, mình là người xuất thân từ bộ đội, sao có thể chạy thua học sinh, cậu cắn răng chạy 5 km, cảm thấy sắp hộc máu, thở dốc hỏi: "Anh... Các anh... Không... Không mệt sao?"

"Vẫn còn trụ được," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, ngẩng đầu đánh giá quân mũi nhọn, tính toán nhân số một chút, xác nhận trước mắt không có khu đào thải mới nghiêng đầu sang hỏi, "Cậu chạy hết nổi rồi à?"

Lai Guan Lin cắn răng: "Không!" Sau đó tiếp tục kiên trì, trong lòng âm thầm gào thét, hai người này là học sinh thật sao? Đùa với mình à! Qua thêm hai cây số, tốc độ của cậu càng lúc càng chậm, sắp không chịu được nữa. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nhìn nhau, hai người bắt đầu móc túi tiền, hôm qua hai người bắt hai con chuột nhỏ bỏ vào bao nilon, chọc cái lỗ cho nó hô hấp, một người xách bao nilon, giảm tốc độ chạy ra sau lưng Lai Guan Lin.

"Ê, nhìn xem đây là cái gì?"

Lai Guan Lin uể oải quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy hai con chuột nhỏ tung bay trên không trung, đang từ từ bay về phía mình.

"Má ơi ——" Lai Guan Lin nhất thời chạy như điên, chỉ cảm thấy sởn hết cả tóc gáy.

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan đuổi theo, vừa chạy vừa nói: "Thôi chết, nó sắp rơi xuống cổ của cậu rồi, trời ạ."

"Á a a!"

Vì thế những người phía sau chỉ biết trơ mắt nhìn đảng xì dầu đuổi theo vị sĩ quan cao hơn bọn họ một cấp đang chạy như điên về phía trước.

Mọi người: "..."

_____________

P/s: Ở đây, không phải Bưởi và Diếp giúp Lâm trị chứng sợ chuột mà là giúp Lâm ko bị loại khỏi cuộc huấn luyện (như đã nhắc ở bên trên, thể lực của binh chủng kĩ thuật kém hơn so với các loại binh chủng khác).

Chương 25: Lính mới  
Lai Guan Lin lảo đảo gục ở đích đến, cuối cùng không nhịn được nữa nôn thốc nôn tháo, giống như sắp nôn cả mật ra. Suốt đoạn đường này cậu cảm thấy hai chân không phải là của mình, ngoại trừ chạy một cách máy móc ra thì không làm gì được nữa, âm thanh phía sau bám theo từ đầu đến cuối, thỉnh thoảng bên cổ còn truyền đến cảm giác của vật nhỏ trong túi nilon, điều này khiến cậu vô cùng sợ hãi, chỉ có thể chạy không ngừng.

Ong Seong Wu đứng ở đích đến thở hổn hển, liếc mắt nhìn một vòng, đánh giá khu vực bọn họ đang đứng, chắc đã đủ tư cách rồi. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm đi đến bên cạnh Lai Guan Lin, ngồi xổm xuống: "Tiềm năng của con người là vô hạn, cậu nhìn xem, không phải cậu đã chạy xong sao, chúng ta còn có thể ngắm mặt trời mọc nữa, cậu xem đẹp chưa kìa~"

Lai Guan Lin nôn đến xanh cả mặt, ngồi dưới đất thở dốc, cảm thấy phổi sắp nổ tung, cậu chớp cặp mắt lờ đờ, quay đầu sang nhìn, đến khi thấy rõ mặt người kế bên, dây cung lí trí trong đầu lập tức đứt cái phựt: "Tôi x cả nhà anh a a a!"

Ong Seong Wu thoải mái né cú đá của Lai Guan Lin, lắc lắc cái túi trên tay.

Lai Guan Lin khựng lại, nhớ tới hình ảnh vừa rồi, khuôn mặt trở nên méo xẹo, đường đường là nam nhi mà lại sợ chuột, còn bị hai tên học sinh đuổi theo suốt một đoạn đường, cậu đỏ mặt, thật sự rất muốn mở ba lô lấy xẻng đào hố chôn mình luôn.

Ong Seong Wu ném cái túi cho Kim Jae Hwan, đỡ Lai Guan Lin dậy, kéo cậu đi xung quanh: "Hoạt động một chút, đừng ngồi xuống liền."

Lai Guan Lin biết bọn họ muốn tốt cho mình, nhưng thế này quá mất mặt rồi, cậu nghiêng đầu đánh giá, thấy Ong Seong Wu không hề hấn gì thì càng đả kích hơn: "Hai người là học sinh thật sao?"

"Thật."

Lai Guan Lin không tin: "Học cái gì?"

Ong Seong Wu buột miệng nói luôn: "Triết học."

"Đọc một đoạn tôi nghe xem."

Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ vài giây, chân thành nói: "Tìm gái phải tìm gái đẹp."(tsb nhà màiiiii =))))))

6  
"..."

Quân mũi nhọn đã đến đích từ sớm, hình ảnh ba người này xông lên đều thu hết vào mắt, cảm thấy rất buồn cười, vì thế tiến lại gần: "Này, các cậu không sợ chuột cắn túi nilon chạy trốn à?"

Kim Jae Hwan mở túi ra: "Nhìn kĩ nè."

Người nọ xem xét, thì ra hai người này đã dùng dây buộc móng vuốt và miệng con chuột lại, hèn gì đến giờ vẫn còn bình yên. Hắn âm thầm đánh giá, mặc dù hai người này đang thở hổn hển nhưng trạng thái không tệ, hiển nhiên vẫn còn sức, không giống học sinh bình thường chút nào.

Những người phía sau lục tục chạy tới, có người cúi xuống thở dốc, có người nằm xải lai dưới đất, thấy Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan vẫn còn sức tung tăng xung quanh, bọn họ cũng có chút đả kích, cảm thấy không thể tin nổi.

Toàn bộ thành viên đều đến đông đủ, Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn một vòng, vị huấn luyện viên kia đang đứng bên cạnh xe, trên mặt không có biểu tình gì, chỉ thỉnh thoảng nhìn đồng hồ, giống như đang chờ bọn họ nghỉ ngơi, một lát sau tiếng còi tập hợp vang lên, tài xế xuống xe phát tờ đơn, mỗi người một tờ, lập tức gây ra một mảnh xôn xao.

Ong Seong Wu kiên nhẫn chờ đến lượt mình, hắn nhận tờ đơn, nội dung toàn là luyện tập tăng cường thể năng, nhìn rất bình thường, hắn đã luyện qua hết rồi, Kim Jae Hwan được Ong Seong Wu dạy dỗ, hiển nhiên cũng rất bình tĩnh, chỉ có Lai Guan Lin là khác, cậu mở to mắt nhìn tờ giấy: "Vậy cũng được sao?"

Ong Seong Wu an ủi: "Luyện một chút là được thôi."

"Anh nói nghe dễ lắm."

"Vậy cậu muốn thế nào? Thu dọn đồ đạc cút đi à?"

Lai Guan Lin nghẹn họng, điều này dĩ nhiên không được, ai lại đào ngũ chứ!

Chờ tài xế phát tờ đơn xong, huấn luyện viên đi đến phía trước đội ngũ, bình tĩnh nhìn bọn họ. Mọi người vẫn còn đang thảo luận, đến khi phát hiện ánh mắt của huấn luyện viên, bọn họ mới từ từ im miệng.

"Một tờ giấy đã làm các cậu lãng phí hai mươi ba phút, tốt lắm," Huấn luyện viên khen, sau đó lơ đãng hỏi, "Nghe nói ở phân đội cũ, các cậu đều là quân mũi nhọn, đúng không?"

Chỉ dùng một từ "đúng không" đã thể hiện rõ sự nghi ngờ và khinh thường, mọi người á khẩu, không nói được lời nào.

"Đó là kế hoạch huấn luyện gần đây, thời gian và số lượng đã được liệt kê tỉ mỉ, đến lúc đó sẽ có người đứng bên ngoài quan sát, bọn họ sẽ không yêu cầu gì hết, mọi thứ đều dựa vào sự tự giác của các cậu." Huấn luyện viên nói, ánh mắt bình tĩnh không mang theo chút nghiêm khắc nào.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn huấn luyện viên, lập tức hiểu ra, tờ giấy này sẽ loại bớt một nhóm người, nhưng chỉ sợ đây chưa phải là vòng loại. Ngoại trừ nhắc nhở thời gian, thái độ của huấn luyện viên cứ như người qua đường, điều này chứng minh bọn họ vẫn chưa được xem là lính của ông ta, vì thế ông ta không coi mình như huấn luyện viên, cũng như không yêu cầu bọn họ làm theo tiêu chuẩn của mình, nói cách khác, bây giờ bọn họ —— Chưa đủ tư cách.

Huấn luyện viên nói: "Còn câu hỏi nào nữa không?"

"Báo cáo!" Trong đám người có người lên tiếng.

"Nói."

"Xin hỏi đây có phải là nội dung xét tuyển cuối cùng không?"

"Không, ở đây có quá nhiều người, phải loại bớt một nửa mới chính thức bắt đầu, lần này chúng tôi loại sớm để người bị loại có cơ hội tham gia thi tuyển vào đội khác," Huấn luyện viên chậm rãi nói, "Các cậu ra ngoài đừng nói là bị chỗ chúng tôi loại, các cậu còn chưa đủ trình độ tới chỗ chúng tôi, quá lắm chỉ xem như chơi mấy ngày thôi."

Mọi người đứng nghiêm, vẻ mặt kiên nghị, người nào thông minh đã nhìn ra lần huấn luyện này không hề đơn giản, những người khác thì bị lời của huấn luyện viên kích thích, ở phân đội cũ bọn họ đều là quân mũi nhọn, không ai muốn chịu thua cả.

Huấn luyện viên lên xe việt dã, bảo tài xế xuất phát, quay đầu lại nói: "Nhớ huấn luyện đúng giờ, về sớm còn có thể kịp ăn điểm tâm, về trễ đói bụng ráng chịu, nhắc các cậu một câu, thời gian là do chính các cậu lãng phí, đuổi kịp." Dứt lời liền nghênh ngang rời đi, phía sau lập tức vang lên vô số tiếng chửi mắng. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan chạy như điên theo thường lệ, rốt cuộc huấn luyện viên không thể giữ bình tĩnh nữa: "Các cậu ngoan ngoãn chạy phía sau cho tôi!"

"Ngài lại lừa gạt tình cảm của chúng tôi!" Ong Seong Wu lên án.

Huấn luyện viên nhếch khóe miệng, tài xế bên cạnh cười hỏi: "Bọn họ là người mà đội phó đưa từ nơi khác tới phải không? Lai lịch thế nào?"

"Không biết, đội phó chưa nói."

"Anh có thấy động tác nhảy lên lúc trước của bọn họ không? Động tác đó... Chậc, rất đẹp."

"Ừ," Huấn luyện viên nhìn bóng người dần dần nhỏ đi, "Hi vọng bọn họ có thể ở lại."  
Mọi người nghe lệnh chạy về, lần này Lai Guan Lin không bị chuột dí, bởi vì Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nói không muốn đói bụng nên đã chạy mất hút. Lai Guan Lin nhìn thân ảnh khuất xa của hai người kia, cắn răng tăng tốc, cậu không thể mất thể diện như vậy nữa!

Hàng loạt huấn luyện theo nhau mà đến, Ong Seong Wu nghiêm túc tập hít đất, cơ thể kéo căng, lộ rõ đường cong tuyệt đẹp, mồ hôi thấm ướt trán trượt xuống cằm, trông cực kì gợi cảm.

Kang Daniel đọc tư liệu một hồi cảm thấy hơi mệt, quyết định cầm kính viễn vọng đứng trước cửa sổ, theo bản năng tìm kiếm bóng hình kia. Ở khoảng cách này, Kang Daniel có thể thấy rõ vẻ mặt của người nọ, hắn mỉm cười, hiếm khi mới nhìn thấy bộ dáng nghiêm túc của Ong Seong Wu, quả thật không dễ dàng. Xét thể năng của hai người kia, vượt qua cửa này không thành vấn đề, nhưng trong doanh trại còn có người mới khác, hắn không muốn mọi người cảm thấy không công bằng.

Trong văn phòng còn có hai người, chính là quân mũi nhọn sáng nay, bọn họ lật hồ sơ, đột nhiên kêu lên: "Đùa à, thế này là thần đồng rồi!"

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn: "Là người tên Lai Guan Lin phải không? Trung đoàn bảo chúng ta cố gắng giữ người lại, nhưng thể năng của binh chủng kĩ thuật bọn là một vấn đề lớn, thành tích sáng nay của cậu ta thế nào?"

"Để tôi xem, cỡ trung bình thôi... A, cậu ta..." Người nọ nở nụ cười, "Cậu ta bị hai người anh gọi đến đuổi theo cả đoạn đường, nếu không chắc chắn không đạt được thành tích này."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra: "Ong Seong Wu?"

"Ừ, quan hệ của bọn họ không tệ, cái cậu Ong Seong Wu kia chạy xong còn kéo người ta tản bộ nữa."

Kang Daniel kinh ngạc, không có điều kiện tiên quyết là kiếm tiền, Ong Seong Wu lại có lòng tốt như vậy sao? Không thể nào... Trong lòng Kang Daniel hơi dao động một chút: "Có ảnh không?"

"Để tôi xem, à, có ảnh."

Kang Daniel tiếp nhận, Lai Guan Lin trông sạch sẽ sáng sủa, không tính là xinh đẹp, nhưng so với người khác trong bộ đội, diện mạo của cậu ta có thể xếp hàng thượng đẳng, dựa theo cá tính vô liêm sỉ của Ong Seong Wu, chắc chắn muốn chơi người ta rồi, dù sao Ong Seong Wu cũng không ăn kiêng. Kang Daniel nhìn ảnh chụp, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy có khả năng, hắn im lặng một lát, hận không thể kéo Ong Seong Wu về để người này yên tĩnh một chút.

Người đã ở trong tay rồi, chỉ cần không bị thương là được... Kang Daniel muốn khuyên chính mình như vậy, nhưng lại cảm giác có gì đó không được tự nhiên, nhất thời không rõ cảm giác này là gì.

Giờ phút này Ong Seong Wu đang nhận mệnh vượt chướng ngại vật, khi không có nhiệm vụ, bọn họ đều phải huấn luyện, huấn luyện buồn chán tẻ nhạt, đã vậy còn mệt chết, nhưng không còn cách nào khác, nếu không luyện, khi làm nhiệm vụ sẽ phải trả giá, cái gọi là "bình thường chảy nhiều mồ hôi, lúc chiến đấu chảy ít máu" chính là thế này.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhào qua, lấy tờ giấy ra nhìn, tiếp tục làm động tác mới, Kim Jae Hwan theo sát phía sau, không phải lĩnh vực nào bọn họ cũng là người hoàn thành sớm nhất, quân mũi nhọn luôn có lĩnh vực mình am hiểu, trước mặt những người đó, bọn họ cũng phải xếp phía sau, nhưng bọn họ là người có thời gian tổng cộng ngắn nhất, dù sao lúc trước bọn họ đã trải qua vô số huấn luyện, mấy thứ này chỉ là chuyện nhỏ.

Vì thế huấn luyện viên nhìn thấy hai người kia xông thẳng về trước, tốc độ khó mà tin nổi. Ong Seong Wu nhìn huấn luyện viên, cười cười chạy tới, không nói hai lời liền kéo tay huấn luyện viên nhìn đồng hồ: "Ái chà, trước khi ăn trưa còn có thể tắm một cái, may quá," sau đó sung sướng quay đầu bỏ đi. Kim Jae Hwan theo sát phía sau, kéo tay huấn luyện viên qua nhìn: "Tốt quá!" Nói xong cũng chạy mất hút.

"..." Huấn luyện viên nhớ tới tình cảnh lính mới năm trước mệt chết lên chết xuống, nhìn lại hai người này, ngẩn người suốt nửa ngày, chất lượng lính mới lần này là chất lượng gì?!

Nhóm lính mới cũng điên cuồng hò hét, bọn họ là học sinh mới là lạ!

Lai Guan Lin thở hổn hển, nằm sấp bò qua lưới sắt, liếc mắt nhìn một cái, cắn răng kiên trì, không ngờ mình lại bại dưới tay hai tên lính mới không biết xếp chăn, quá vô lí!

Buổi sáng sau khi kết thúc, hai chân của Lai Guan Lin đều run rẩy, nhưng cậu không quan tâm nhiều như vậy, thu dọn một chút rồi tới căn tin. Nơi này đã ngồi đầy người, có người đã ăn xong từ sớm, Lai Guan Lin đảo mắt nhìn một vòng, thấy Kim Jae Hwan đang ngoắc tay với mình.

"Nè, ăn đi, cho cậu đó."

"Cảm ơn..." Lai Guan Lin mệt đến mức không còn khẩu vị, nhưng cậu biết buổi chiều còn phải luyện tập, đành phải cố mà ăn.

"Tay cậu đang run kìa, gắp thức ăn có rớt không đó? Tôi lấy cho cậu cái muỗng nhé?"

Lai Guan Lin cứng đờ: "Không cần."

"Được rồi."

Lai Guan Lin đưa tay gắp đồ ăn, thuận miệng hỏi: "Ong Seong Wu đâu?"

"Đi tìm thủ trưởng rồi."

Lai Guan Lin giật mình: "Tìm thủ trưởng làm gì?"

"Xin cái lồng trong suốt nuôi chuột."

Lai Guan Lin run rẩy, đồ ăn trên tay rớt cái bẹp xuống bàn.

"Nhìn đi, tôi đã nói sẽ rớt mà."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm đi lên tòa nhà chính, đẩy ra cửa ban công, thứ đầu tiên nhìn thấy chính là khóe mắt bầm tím của Kang Daniel, lập tức vui vẻ chạy tới: "Chào thủ trưởng~"

Kang Daniel ngẩng đầu, nhìn cặp mắt lấp lánh tràn đầy sức sống của đối phương, hắn buông văn kiện xuống: "Cậu vào bằng cách nào?"

Ong Seong Wu ngồi lên bàn: "Tôi nói với bọn họ anh có chuyện tìm tôi."

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Cậu muốn gì?"

"Tôi muốn một cái lồng trong suốt, làm từ bình plastic cũng được."

"Để làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu móc túi, lấy ra hai cái bao nilon chứa hai con chuột bị bắt bên trong: "Nuôi chúng nó."

"..."

—————  
Bt thì mình cũng ko hay chửi tục đâu nhưng hôm nay buồn cười quá ý =)))  
Chắc mn biết vụ chị thánh nữ mặt xi măng cốt thép mặt ghép bê tông đã ngoi lên tiếp tục sự nghiệp cách mạng nhảm lìn sau hơn một tháng tu bổ đại não rồi chứ? Cá nhân mình cũng ko biết thuyết âm mưu này từ đâu ra nhưng riêng mấy thể loại nhận vơ ăn dưa bở uống nước mơ này thì một vote trảm để hai cháu nhà đc yên bình mà yêu nhau huhu...

Chương 26: Rối rắm  
Kang Daniel chỉ mất vài phút để biết rõ nguyên nhân sự tình, hắn liếc nhìn hai con chuột đáng thương sắp bị ép chết trong túi nilon, tiện tay đặt chúng lên bàn, suy nghĩ một chút rồi hỏi: "Cậu cảm thấy Lai Guan Lin thế nào?"

"Cậu ấy dạy tôi xếp đậu hủ, là một người tốt." Ong Seong Wu khen.

Kang Daniel nghi ngờ hỏi: "Chỉ vậy thôi sao?"

Ong Seong Wu nằm dài lên bàn, hoàn toàn không quan tâm đống văn kiện kia có bị mình đè nát hay không, hắn dùng một tay chống cằm, nhớ lại dáng vẻ thê thảm của Lai Guan Lin hồi sáng, mỉm cười: "Là một người rất đáng yêu."

Ong Seong Wu vừa mới tắm xong, tóc vẫn còn ướt, đáy mắt mang theo chút hơi nước, Kang Daniel nhìn cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp này ở khoảng cách gần, sau đó đưa tay sờ sờ đầu đối phương, lặp lại: "Đáng yêu?"

"Phải," Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, ở Mỹ hắn cũng là huấn luyện viên, Lai Guan Lin rất đáng được đào tạo, hắn cười xấu xa, "Vừa nhìn là muốn yêu thương một phen rồi~"

Quả nhiên tên vô sỉ này có ý đồ với người ta... Kang Daniel vuốt đầu Ong Seong Wu một cái, tôi đưa cậu tới đây không phải để cậu đi lăng nhăng đâu thiếu gia, hắn khuyên nhủ: "Cậu tỉnh lại đi, nơi này là quân doanh."

"Tôi biết," Ong Seong Wu giơ tay cam đoan, "Tôi sẽ không làm chuyện gì quá đáng, anh cứ yên tâm."

Kang Daniel hoài nghi: "Quá đáng là thế nào?"

"Làm người ta tàn phế hoặc giết chết."

"..." Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu, biểu tình trên mặt vô cùng bình tĩnh, nhưng giờ phút này tâm tình của hắn không thể dùng ngôn từ để diễn tả.

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười bước về phía trước: "Tôi đảm bảo sẽ làm cho cậu ấy vui vẻ, vậy được chưa?"

Được... mới là lạ, Kang Daniel im lặng vài giây, "... Cậu ta sẽ chịu theo cậu sao?"

Ong Seong Wu cười tự tin: "Không hề gì, tôi có cách làm cho cậu ấy theo."

Đúng, tên lưu manh này có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm... Kang Daniel im lặng, trên lí trí hắn biết sinh hoạt cá nhân của Ong Seong Wu không liên quan đến mình, nhưng trên thực tế hắn cảm thấy rất không thoải mái, riêng ba chữ "không hề gì" đã khiến hắn không thể nhịn được, hắn cảm thấy mọi chuyện không phải như thế này, giống như có thứ gì đó dần dần thoát khỏi quỹ đạo vốn có, vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát của mình.

Ong Seong Wu lại bò lên phía trước: "Trở lại chuyện chính đi, tôi muốn một cái lồng." Lúc này khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, mùi xà phòng thơm ngát và mùi cơ thể đặc trưng thổi qua, dễ ngửi vô cùng, Kang Daniel lấy lại bình tĩnh: "Không thể nuôi chuột ở quân doanh."

"Phải, các người không cho phép nuôi, nhưng không có nói tôi không thể nuôi," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Tôi xếp chăn thành như vậy cũng không ai để ý, nuôi hai con chuột cũng không thành vấn đề, đúng không?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, người này luôn thông minh như vậy.

"Cho tôi cái lồng đi."

"Không có," Kang Daniel nói, "Cái chai cũng không có, cậu tìm người khác mà xin."

"Ăn cơm tối xong tôi sẽ đến lấy," Ong Seong Wu mặc kệ, "Sau đó có chạy phụ trọng 5 km, tôi cần dùng tới nó."

Kang Daniel đè nén cảm xúc rối rắm trong lòng, chuyển sang việc chính: "Cậu ta không chạy nổi 5 km sao?"

"Chạy được," Ong Seong Wu cười xấu xa, "Tôi dùng cho việc khác."

"..." Kang Daniel nhịn, lại tiếp tục nhịn, "Cậu không thể đàng hoàng một chút à?"

"Ai, tôi biết rồi, tôi hứa sẽ không làm chuyện gì quá đáng, tôi chỉ muốn thử một chút thôi," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, nhưng thật ra là do bọn họ nhất định sẽ vượt qua đợt tuyển chọn, nhàn rỗi không có gì làm nên mới đi chọc phá người ta, hắn nói, "Nếu lúc xét tuyển, các anh cảm thấy cậu ấy không đủ tư cách thì cứ đá, tôi không có ý kiến gì hết, mạng ai người nấy lo."

Không đá cậu ta được, trung đoàn đã dặn cho dù không thể ở lại cũng phải cho cậu ta vào đội hậu cần, Kang Daniel im lặng một lát: "Cậu có biện pháp tăng thể năng cho cậu ta?"

"Chủ yếu là do bản thân cậu ấy chịu nỗ lực, tôi cảm thấy đáng để đào tạo," Ong Seong Wu cười nói, "Nói thế nào thì cũng là người mà tôi nhìn trúng, nếu thật sự luyện được, tuyệt đối là mầm tốt."

Kang Daniel chuyển lực chú ý trở lại, hắn cảm thấy trong lòng không thoải mái, nhưng tại sao lại không thoải mái? Hai người này có ai khiến hắn cảm thấy chướng mắt? Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ, mình không thể cảm thấy Ong Seong Wu chướng mắt, vậy chẳng lẽ là Lai Guan Lin? Nhưng mình còn chưa nói câu nào với cậu ta, càng không thể... Hình như, cậu không có gì làm lại đi giúp tên lưu manh này xếp chăn làm gì? Ăn no rửng mỡ à!?

"Quyết định vậy đi," Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy, "Tạm thời để chuột ở chỗ anh, chút nữa nhớ cho nó uống nước, đừng để nó chết."

Kang Daniel đảo mắt một vòng, sau đó nhìn xấp văn kiện cao ngất bên cạnh, thầm nghĩ nếu mấy thứ này đổ xuống, phỏng chừng sẽ đè chết hai con chuột kia, nhưng có đè chết cũng không sao, Ong Seong Wu có thể bắt tiếp.

Ong Seong Wu vẫy vẫy tay: "Tôi đi đây."

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn, nhắc nhở: "Lúc đi phải cúi chào, sau này vào cửa phải cúi chào và nói báo cáo, văn phòng này không phải chỉ có mình tôi, còn có đội trưởng của một đội nữa."

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt: "Chào như thế nào?" sau đó khoa tay múa chân, "Thế này hả?"

Kang Daniel lắc đầu: "Sai rồi." Hắn ngẫm nghĩ một lát, đứng dậy dạy Ong Seong Wu, lỡ như sau này mọc ra một tên dạy Ong Seong Wu quân lễ, sau đó bị tên lưu manh này nhìn trúng nữa thì phiền phức. Kang Daniel nắm tay Ong Seong Wu: "Đặt tay ở đây."

Ong Seong Wu thấp hơn Kang Daniel một chút, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn khoé mắt bầm tím của Kang Daniel, nhất thời cảm thấy rất tốt, trong cặp mắt xinh đẹp đều là ý cười, sau đó đưa tay chọt chọt vết thương của Kang Daniel. Kang Daniel nghiêng đầu né tránh: "Đừng phá."

Ong Seong Wu vui vẻ chọt tiếp: "Có ai hỏi anh tại sao lại bị thế này không?"

Kang Daniel tiếp tục tránh: "Có hỏi nhưng tôi không trả lời, biết làm quân lễ chưa?"

Ong Seong Wu rất thông minh, cười gật đầu: "Biết rồi."

"Ừ, cúi chào đi."

"Người quen có cần không?" Ong Seong Wu nhích qua, vươn tay khoác vai hắn, "Tốt xấu gì chúng ta cũng đã từng chung hoạn nạn, cho dù bỏ qua điểm ấy, nói thế nào chúng ta cũng đã từng lên giường... À đúng rồi, cái hộp bao cao su anh nợ tôi, chừng nào anh mới đưa?"

Kang Daniel đứng im không nhúc nhích mặc Ong Seong Wu khoác vai, ban đầu hắn chỉ muốn dạy Ong Seong Wu một chút quân lễ, không ngờ lại nghe được mấy lời này, hắn nhíu mày: "Bây giờ tôi cho cậu để cậu dùng luôn cho tiện, được không?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, nhớ tới việc có thể mình sẽ phải tìm đàn ông, gật đầu: "Cũng được, đưa đây."

"..." Kang Daniel nghiêm túc hỏi, "Cậu đói khát như vậy sao?"

"Có gì đâu..." Ong Seong Wu nói, dùng ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn hắn, "Sao đây, anh có cô nào giới thiệu cho tôi hả? Đầu bếp căn tin? Đẹp không? Dáng người thế nào? Ngực không thể nhỏ hơn cỡ B."

Kang Daniel im lặng một giây, sau đó xách cổ Ong Seong Wu ném ra khỏi văn phòng: "Về ngủ đi, nằm mơ chuyện gì thực tế vào." Hắn đóng sầm cửa, hít một hơi thật sâu, cảm thấy mình cần phải bình tĩnh phân tích tình huống hiện giờ.  
Ong Seong Wu đành phải trở về phòng, sau khi huấn luyện tới trưa, mọi người mệt đến mức không còn sức để nói, thấy Ong Seong Wu vào chỉ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn, ánh mắt trở nên phức tạp, không ai dám hoài nghi chất lượng của đợt huấn luyện lần này nữa. Lai Guan Lin vốn đang chuẩn bị ngủ, thấy Ong Seong Wu thì lập tức ngồi dậy, nhìn hai tay của hắn, không phải cậu sợ chuột, nhưng không hiểu sao nhìn thấy nó thì trong lòng lại sợ, cậu ra vẻ bình tĩnh nói: "Không phải anh đi xin cái lồng sao?"

"Ừ," Ong Seong Wu tiếc nuối thở dài, "Nhưng thủ trưởng nói không thể nuôi chuột trong quân doanh."

Lai Guan Lin âm thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm, quay lại giường, nhắm mắt ngủ.

Ong Seong Wu nằm trên giường của mình, nghỉ trưa rất quan trọng, vả lại hắn cũng khá mệt.

Cuối cùng đợt huấn luyện buổi chiều đã đến, bọn họ đứng trong sân thể dục luyện tập lực tay, sau đó được đưa tới sân bắn, quy định phải bắn đủ số lượng viên đạn trong khoảng thời gian nhất định. Thời gian không phải là vấn đề, huống chi vừa rồi còn luyện tập lực tay, cho dù tay không run cũng hơi cương, không bắn trúng mép bia ngắm là may mắn lắm rồi, bất quá có một khoảng thời gian trống trước khi chuyển qua hạng mục huấn luyện mới, điều này giúp kéo dài thời gian bắn, mà huấn luyện chủ yếu dựa vào sự tự giác của mỗi người, huấn luyện viên chỉ phụ trách dẫn bọn họ đến sân huấn luyện kế tiếp đúng giờ, nếu có người muốn ở lại luyện tập tiếp, huấn luyện viên cũng không ngăn cản.

Trên bàn bày một loạt súng, Ong Seong Wu quét mắt một vòng, súng lục 92, súng tự động 95, súng bắn tỉa 88... Hắn tùy tiện cầm một cái lên bắn, mấy phát đầu có chút không quen, sau đó thì ổn hơn, khi làm nhiệm vụ thường xuyên đụng đến cái gì dùng cái nấy, có khi thậm chí còn không có súng, nhặt đại một miếng gạch nát để đánh nhau, muốn không quen cũng khó.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng dùng hết tất cả các loại súng một lần, sau đó cười híp mắt đi đến bên cạnh Lai Guan Lin, huấn luyện viên quét mắt một vòng, nghe thành tích báo lại thì không thể tin nổi.

Kang Daniel dùng kính viễn vọng nhìn Ong Seong Wu đứng bên cạnh Lai Guan Lin nói chuyện sôi nổi, còn cầm tay người ta nghiêm túc dạy bắn, nhìn thế nào cũng cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Kang Daniel lâm vào trầm tư, sau khi gặp nhau ở Malaysia, hắn đã biết trong thời gian ngắn Ong Seong Wu là sự tồn tại đặc biệt đối với hắn, trong lúc đó Ong Seong Wu còn liên tục cứu hắn hai lần, suýt chút nữa đã mất mạng, điều này càng tăng thêm cảm giác đặc biệt đó, khiến hắn cảm thấy cả đời mình cũng không thể quên Ong Seong Wu, mà sự thật đúng là như vậy, Kang Daniel chỉ sợ đến chết mình cũng không quên được Ong Seong Wu.

Vậy... rời đi? Dù thế nào đi nữa, rồi có ngày bọn họ cũng phải chia xa, mỗi người sẽ có cuộc sống riêng của mình, xây dựng gia đình riêng, ở nơi không nhìn thấy nhau vui vẻ hoặc đau khổ... Hắn hít vào một hơi, lập tức phủ định, nếu có thể rời đi được, lúc trước hắn đã không đưa Ong Seong Wu đến đây.

Quên không được, đi không được, không bỏ xuống được... Kang Daniel giật mình, bị ý nghĩ của bản thân dọa sợ, im lặng không nói gì thật lâu.

Trong phòng làm việc có hai gã bộ đội đặc chủng đang ngồi xem kế hoạch huấn luyện kì này, tranh thủ đạt tới mục tiêu dự tính trong điều kiện an toàn tuyệt đối, đây vốn là công việc của Kang Daniel, nhưng Kang Daniel lại ném cho bọn họ, còn mình thì đi đến trước cửa sổ nhìn chằm chằm bên dưới. Hai gã bộ đội đặc chủng tưởng rằng Kang Daniel đang suy nghĩ chiêu thức cay độc để huấn luyện đám lính mới, bọn họ vừa lật văn kiện vừa mừng thầm khi thấy người gặp họa.

Cửa phòng mở ra, một người bước vào: "Ghê thật, chất lượng của lính mới lần này mạnh quá."

Kang Daniel tỉnh táo trở lại, những người khác lập tức hỏi: "Sao, lại là hai người kia? Tôi cảm thấy bọn họ hoàn toàn có thể vượt qua đợt tuyển chọn, hồi trưa sau khi nghe thành tích của bọn họ, Jae Chan liền chạy đến sân huấn luyện, nhiệt tình còn hơn lúc tuyển chọn nữa."

"Hai người đó không tệ, đều là mầm tốt."

Người vừa bước vào ném cho bọn họ tờ giấy: "Thành tích bắn, tự xem đi."

"Fuck, thành tích này có thể so găng với đội trưởng rồi, chúng ta còn có chỗ đứng nữa sao?" Một người trong đó kêu lên.

Kang Daniel liếc mắt một cái: "Không chỉ là mầm tốt."

Mấy người kia đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên: "Đội phó, rốt cuộc lai lịch của bọn họ là gì?"

Kang Daniel im lặng vài giây, cảm thấy khích lệ đúng lúc mới có lợi, bất quá điều này không thể dùng với lính mới, chênh lệch quá lớn sẽ làm cho bọn họ mất tự tin, nhưng ở trước mặt những người này thì được, hắn chậm rãi nói: "Bọn họ là lính đánh thuê."

Những người kia kinh ngạc, chỉ nghe Kang Daniel tiếp tục nói: "Bọn họ bôn ba trên một con đường suốt thời gian dài, tính đến bây giờ chúng ta đã trải qua bao nhiêu nhiệm vụ?"

Mọi người im lặng, sự đối lập đã hiện lên rõ như ban ngày, hai người kia luyện tập từ vô số thực chiến. Nếu dùng mấy hạng mục huấn luyện hoàn thành trong thời gian nhất định để so sánh, bọn họ có thể đánh bại hai người kia, dù sao thời gian bọn họ huấn luyện nhiều hơn, còn hai người kia phải tới nơi này nơi nọ nhận nhiệm vụ, nhưng nếu so kinh nghiệm thực chiến và năng lực ứng biến, chỉ sợ bọn họ sẽ thua, nhưng cái mà đại đội muốn là cái gì? Là thực chiến!

Kang Daniel muốn nói hai người kia ra ngoài làm nhiệm vụ nhiều hơn bọn họ, nhưng nói thế sẽ gây đả kích quá lớn, chỉ có thể nói: "Bọn họ có thành tích này cũng không có gì là lạ."

Mấy người kia vẫn im lặng, một lát sau, một người không nói lời nào đi ra ngoài, phỏng chừng là đến sân bắn, hai người còn lại thì ngẫm nghĩ: "Vẫn rất kì dị, thuộc hạ của tên trùm thuốc phiện lần trước cũng là lính đánh thuê, nhưng đâu có giống bọn họ, nếu vậy sau này làm sao chúng ta dám ra mặt nữa."

Ngoài mặt Kang Daniel không có phản ứng gì, nhưng từ trước tới giờ hắn luôn tự hỏi thân thủ của Ong Seong Wu là do ai luyện ra, suy nghĩ của hắn bắt đầu bay xa, lúc trước Ong Seong Wu đã trải qua cái gì hắn hoàn toàn không biết, những gì hắn biết về Ong Seong Wu vẫn còn quá ít.

Giờ phút này người được gọi là "rất kì dị" đang cười tủm tỉm nhìn người ta huấn luyện, hăng hái nói: "Nhanh lên, hồi trưa cậu chưa ăn cơm à? Trèo có 300 bậc đã suýt vượt thời gian quy định, cậu nhìn đi, người ta đi qua sân huấn luyện kế tiếp hết rồi kìa."

Cả người Lai Guan Lin đổ đầy mồ hôi, ánh mắt kiên nghị, cắn răng tăng tốc độ, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy mạch máu trên trán. Kim Jae Hwan ngồi ở một bên than thở: "Hồi đó ở bộ đội có phải cậu chỉ ăn no rồi ngủ, tỉnh ngủ rồi ăn hay không?"

"Không," Ong Seong Wu thật lòng phản bác, "Cậu ta còn xếp đậu hủ nữa."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Em hiểu rồi, vậy là mỗi ngày cậu ta đều ăn cơm rồi ngủ cộng thêm xếp đậu hủ."

"Ồ!"

Trên trán Lai Guan Lin nổi đầy gân xanh, cậu tức giận gầm lên một tiếng rồi lại tăng tốc. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan lập tức phấn khởi hẳn lên: "Đúng đúng, vùng lên, vùng lên!" Sau khi hoàn thành bước cuối cùng, Lai Guan Lin ngồi phịch xuống đất, nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Hai người im miệng cho tôi..."

"Đứng lên đứng lên," Ong Seong Wu kéo cậu ta dậy, "Đi thôi, tiếp theo là cái gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn tờ giấy: "Vật lộn."

"Ái chà, vật lộn..." Ong Seong Wu kéo Kim Jae Hwan tới sân, vẫy tay, "Đi thôi."

Lai Guan Lin thở hổn hển nghỉ ngơi hơn mười giây, quay đầu lại thì thấy hai người kia đã tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, lập tức kinh ngạc: "Hai người không luyện?"

Hai người đồng loạt lắc đầu, Ong Seong Wu yếu ớt nói: "Chúng tôi không... không biết..."

Thật ra, bọn họ đã quên thứ tự động tác cố định, sống trong hoàn cảnh ngàn cân treo sợi tóc trong thời gian dài giúp bọn họ hiểu rõ từng bộ vị yếu ớt nhất trên cơ thể người, bình thường chỉ cần một chiêu chế địch, một giây quyết định sống chết, vô luận ở tư thế nào hoặc phương vị nào, cơ thể gần như phản ứng trước cả đầu óc, lấy mạng người trong nháy mắt, phản ứng này đã trở thành bản năng, thậm chí còn ăn sâu vào xương tủy, vì thế bọn họ đã quên hết chiêu thức mặt ngoài.

Lai Guan Lin ngẩn ra: "Không biết?"

Hai người gật đầu.

Lai Guan Lin hít một hơi, rốt cuộc cơ hội báo thù đã tới! Cậu cố gắng làm cho giọng nói của mình nghe không quá phấn khởi, cười hiền lành: "Qua đây, tôi dạy cho hai người."

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu: "Không cần, chúng tôi nhìn là được rồi."

Kim Jae Hwan bổ sung: "Chúng tôi nhìn là biết ngay."

"Nhìn sao mà được," Lai Guan Lin khuyên bảo, "Tự mình trải nghiệm mới nhớ kĩ được, qua đây, mọi người phải giúp đỡ lẫn nhau chứ, hai người đã giúp tôi, tôi cũng nên giúp hai người mà, đúng không? Đúng không ——!!"

1  
Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Chương 27: Trách nhiệm  
"A ——" Lai Guan Lin kêu thảm một tiếng, đột nhiên bị ném ra ngoài.

Mấy phút đồng hồ trước cậu còn hùng dũng oai vệ khí phách hiên ngang đứng trước mặt người ta chỉ huy: "Hai anh lên từng người một, anh đó," Cậu chỉ vào Ong Seong Wu, "Anh lên trước, nhanh đi, đừng lề mề, có phải con gái đâu." Lai Guan Lin nói đến nghiện, còn tự mình tới kéo Ong Seong Wu, sung sướng chạy về phía sân huấn luyện, sự mệt mỏi lúc trước giống như đã hoàn toàn biến mất.

Vì thế Ong Seong Wu im lặng bị kéo ra sân.

Đồng chí Lai Guan Lin bày ra tư thế sẵn sàng, ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay: "Tấn công đi."

Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ, cảm thấy hơi chột dạ: "Thôi cậu tấn công đi."

Lai Guan Lin nhìn hắn: "Bây giờ tôi đang hướng dẫn anh, anh phải tấn công tôi thì tôi mới có thể chỉ anh cách khống chế địch, nếu tôi chủ động tấn công anh, bảo đảm anh sẽ thua ngay chiêu đầu."

Kim Jae Hwan hì hục xoay người lại, cúi đầu chui vào góc run rẩy. Huấn luyện viên đứng ở bên cạnh liếc hắn một cái, sau chuyện buổi sáng, bọn họ cảm thấy đặc biệt hứng thú với hai người này, huấn luyện viên đi qua hỏi: "Sao vậy? Không khỏe à?"

"Không," Bả vai Kim Jae Hwan run run, run giọng nói, "Tôi đang cười, nhưng tôi không thể để người khác thấy tôi cười, ha ha ha ha..."

Huấn luyện viên: "..."

"Chậc chậc, không được, tôi phải nhìn xem." Kim Jae Hwan đưa tay che miệng, yên lặng xoay người lại, Lai Guan Lin vẫn đứng ở đằng kia giáo dục khuyên nhủ, Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ đành phải đi qua, khởi động tay chân: "Tôi đánh được chưa?"

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, tiếp theo chợt nhớ tới một sự kiện: "Khoan đã!" Cậu hồi tưởng lại động tác hai người này nhảy lên xe hồi sáng, nghi ngờ hỏi: "Hai người không biết vật lộn thật sao?"

"Không," Ong Seong Wu thuần khiết nhìn cậu ta, "Tôi còn không biết chiêu thức thứ nhất là gì."

Lai Guan Lin yên tâm, bày ra tư thế: "Tới đi."

Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, khống chế lực tung một đấm. Ánh mắt của Lai Guan Lin nhất thời trở nên sắc bén, cậu nhích người sang một bước, dùng một tay giữ chặt cánh tay của Ong Seong Wu, tay còn lại thì muốn nắm áo của đối phương, hiển nhiên chuẩn bị dùng chiêu ném qua vai. Ong Seong Wu lách eo tránh né, cả người đổi phương hướng, lật cánh tay của Lai Guan Lin, trực tiếp ném cậu ta ra ngoài. Ong Seong Wu dùng vừa đủ lực, Lai Guan Lin sẽ không té đau.

*ném qua vai.

Lai Guan Lin "a ——" một tiếng, Kim Jae Hwan chạy tới ngồi chồm hổm dưới đất: "Cưng à, cưng có khỏe không, tới lượt anh chưa?"

Dây cung lí trí của Lai Guan Lin tiếp tục đứt cái phựt, cậu nhào qua bóp cổ Kim Jae Hwan: "Tôi x cả nhà hai người a a a! Không phải hai người nói không biết sao a a a!"

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng né tránh: "Bình tĩnh, chúng tôi thật sự không biết vật lộn."

"Vậy vừa rồi là cái gì? Hai người tưởng tôi mù hả?! Là cái gì?!"

"Chúng tôi chỉ biết đánh người, không có chiêu thức." Kim Jae Hwan kiên nhẫn giải thích.

"..."

Ong Seong Wu yên lặng đi tới: "Muốn chúng tôi dạy cậu đánh người không? Hay là... cậu sợ bị đánh?"

Lai Guan Lin lập tức đứng dậy, vẻ mặt kiên quyết: "Tới luôn!"

Ong Seong Wu ngoắc ngón tay, Lai Guan Lin không sợ chết nhào qua, Kim Jae Hwan ngồi xuống vừa nhìn vừa cười hì hì. Ngay từ đầu bọn họ đã mang đến cảm giác nổi bật, nhóm lính mới nhịn không được quay sang nhìn họ, thấy chỉ có một mình Kim Jae Hwan ngồi ở đó, một người tiến lên: "Anh bạn, không có ai luyện chung à?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn người nọ, đây chính là người hồi sáng hỏi chuyện con chuột, chạy trong đội dẫn đầu, vừa nhìn liền biết là quân mũi nhọn. Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Còn anh?"

"Tôi chơi với bọn họ không thú vị, hồi sáng tôi thấy thân thủ của cậu không tệ, làm hai ván không?"

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Anh luyện chưa?"

Người nọ cười cười: "Thử xem thế nào?"

Kim Jae Hwan ngẫm nghĩ, dù sao mình cũng không có gì làm, vì thế liền đứng dậy đi đến khoảng đất trống với người nọ. Lai Guan Lin bò dậy, vừa lúc nhìn thấy hai người kia, quay đầu nói với Ong Seong Wu: "Này, đó là người ưu tú nhất trong quân đoàn 112 của chúng ta đấy."

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt: "Lợi hại lắm à?"

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, nhìn sang bên kia: "Ít nhất đã luyện mười năm đấu vật và vật lộn, Jae Hwan được không vậy?"

"Cậu lo cho mình trước thì hơn," Ong Seong Wu kéo cậu ta, "Lên đi."

"Anh không xem?"

Ong Seong Wu không trả lời: "Rốt cuộc có lên hay không?"

"Từ từ, để tôi xem một chút." Lai Guan Lin nhìn không chớp mắt, xung quanh cũng có không ít người đang nhìn. Ong Seong Wu đi tới nơi Kim Jae Hwan ngồi ban nãy để nghỉ ngơi, cho dù có vật lộn giỏi thế nào đi nữa, chưa thấy máu tức là chưa thấy máu, còn chuyên môn của bọn họ là giết người, nếu xét về mặt chiêu thức, hắn và Kim Jae Hwan không là gì cả, nhưng nếu đánh tùy tiện thì... Không cần nhìn cũng biết kết quả.

Quả nhiên, bên kia Kim Jae Hwan né tránh nắm đấm vung tới vài lần, tiếp theo khuỵu chân xuống, thân thể nhỏ bé vòng qua cánh tay của đối phương, đồng thời đưa tay đến cổ họng, bóp cổ đối phương từ phía sau.

Xung quanh vang lên một mảnh trầm trồ khen ngợi, huấn luyện viên ban nãy hỏi chuyện Kim Jae Hwan đứng yên không nhúc nhích, lúc này hai mắt nhíu lại, thấp giọng hỏi: "Luyện tập từ thực chiến?"

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, nhìn nhóm binh lính kia hoạt động, không khỏi nở nụ cười. Mặc dù chỉ mới huấn luyện ở đây chưa đến một ngày, hắn vẫn thích không khí ở đây, người ở đây luôn tích cực tiến về phía trước, bọn họ theo đuổi những điều đơn thuần, thậm chí có thể gọi là sạch sẽ, không giống hắn và Kim Jae Hwan, hai người đã trải qua quá nhiều chuyện tăm tối.

Ong Seong Wu biết sau khi nhìn thấy thành tích của hắn và Kim Jae Hwan, nhóm quân mũi nhọn nhất định sẽ không chịu thua, thật ra tinh thần này rất tốt. Mặc dù mọi người đều cảm thấy cuộc huấn luyện vô nhân đạo, "không dành cho con người", cũng thường xuyên chửi rủa um sùm, nhưng điều đó không quan trọng, nếu bây giờ không luyện, sau này ra thực chiến chỉ có một kết quả, đó là chết, trong mưa bom bão đạn vốn không có nhân đạo, có thể sống sót là không tệ rồi.

Bây giờ những người này chưa hiểu, có lẽ sau này cũng vĩnh viễn không hiểu được, bởi vì ai có thể ở lại vẫn còn là ẩn số. Ong Seong Wu nhớ Lee Sung Hyun từng nói, đội quân đặc chủng này không tầm thường, không biết phía sau sẽ sắp xếp cái gì, hắn cũng không dám cam đoan mình có thể vượt qua.

Sau khi xem xong, Lai Guan Lin chạy tới tìm Ong Seong Wu, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Sao anh lại nhìn tôi như vậy?"

"Tôi đang suy nghĩ," Ong Seong Wu nhìn cậu ta, "Rốt cuộc tôi giúp cậu luyện tập là đúng hay sai, nếu tôi mặc kệ cậu, có lẽ cuộc sống của cậu sẽ khác."

Lai Guan Lin nhíu mày: "Có ý gì?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, quên đi, mỗi người có chí hướng riêng, sau này lựa chọn thế nào phải do chính bản thân cậu ta quyết định, bây giờ giúp cậu ta vận động một chút cũng không xấu, bất quá nếu sau này cậu ta lựa chọn ở lại, cậu ta sẽ giống như Kim Jae Hwan, trở thành trách nhiệm của mình.

Sau bữa cơm chiều, Ong Seong Wu lại tươi cười rảo bước lên tòa nhà chính: "Báo cáo."  
Kang Daniel không ngẩng đầu lên: "Vào đi."

Sau khi đẩy cửa bước vào, phát hiện bên trong còn có mấy người, Ong Seong Wu cười vẫy tay: "Hey~" Hắn nói xong liền dừng lại, vội vàng cúi chào, "Chào mọi người."

Những người kia dở khóc dở cười, nhìn đồng hồ rồi đứng dậy đi ăn cơm, trong chốc lát chỉ còn lại hai người bọn họ, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng nhào qua: "Cái lồng của tôi đâu?"

Kang Daniel lấy ra hai cái bình plastic dưới bàn, Ong Seong Wu vui mừng nhận lấy, giơ lên trước mặt ngắm một chút, cười hài lòng: "Không tệ, tôi đi đây."

"Đợi đã," Kang Daniel gọi hắn lại, im lặng một lúc rồi hỏi, "Ong Seong Wu, nếu có một người khiến cậu không thể quên được cũng không thể bỏ được thì phải làm sao? Người đó không phải là người thân của cậu, nhưng cậu không muốn người đó rời xa cậu, nếu đổi lại là cậu, cậu sẽ làm thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu vô tội nói: "Tôi không có người nào như vậy, chó cưng của tôi có tính không?"

"..." Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Cậu có nghe tôi nói là 'người' không?"

Ong Seong Wu trừng mắt: "Anh dám kì thị chó cưng của tôi?"

"Cậu chỉ cần nói phải làm thế nào là được," Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ, "Đừng nói những chuyện không liên quan."

Ong Seong Wu khó chịu: "Còn làm gì nữa? Cùng cô ấy sống hết quãng đời còn lại, nếu cô ấy đồng ý thì làm tới luôn, nếu cô ấy không đồng ý thì cứ bỏ thuốc ép buộc cho bằng được, một lần không được thì hai lần, không có tình yêu thì làm ra tình yêu, anh ở trong giới lâu như vậy mà vẫn còn cần tôi dạy cho anh sao? Ủa mà anh có người yêu rồi hả thiếu gia? Ai vậy? Đầu bếp căn tin? Ở đó có gái thật sao?!"

Kang Daniel im lặng nhìn hắn, không nói lời nào.

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, thấy con ngươi bình tĩnh mọi ngày của đối phương chợt trở nên đầy ẩn ý, im lặng lui về phía sau: "Tôi nói sai rồi sao? Được rồi, tôi không nên bảo anh tổn thương cô ấy, con gái phải được nâng niu chiều chuộng, mà ở đó có gái thật hả?"

Trọng điểm của hai câu đều đặt ở câu cuối, Kang Daniel càng im lặng hơn.

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục lui về phía sau: "Tôi nói sai thật sao?"

"Không," Kang Daniel chậm rãi nói, "Bây giờ tôi cảm thấy cậu nói rất đúng."

"Vậy à, vậy anh cố lên, nếu căn tin thật sự..." Dưới ánh mắt của người nào đó, Ong Seong Wu lập tức ngậm miệng, có lẽ nơi đó chỉ có một cô gái, nhưng đã bị Kang Daniel chiếm trước. Ong Seong Wu liếc nhìn đồng hồ, buồn bực vẫy vẫy tay, "Tôi đi đây."

Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu đi ra ngoài, đứng dậy đi đến trước cửa sổ, chỉ trong chốc lát đã nhìn thấy đối phương. Ong Seong Wu đi rất nhanh, đồng phục tác chiến vừa vặn mặc trên người, trông mạnh mẽ như một con báo săn.

Mọi người tập luyện một ngày, thể lực sụt giảm nghiêm trọng, buổi tối chạy 5 km với phụ trọng không còn hăng hái như hồi sáng. Lai Guan Lin nhìn bình nhỏ trong tay hai người kia, vội vàng chạy lên trên: "Không phải anh nói thủ trưởng không cho nuôi sao?!"

"Ừ, buổi trưa không cho, bây giờ cho rồi."

Lai Guan Lin tránh xa bọn họ, kêu lên: "Tôi có thể tự chạy 5 km!"

"Tôi biết," Ong Seong Wu cầm bình plastic, cười tủm tỉm chạy qua, "Bây giờ tôi yêu cầu tốc độ, à, cái lồng này làm rất tốt, cửa nhỏ này có thể mở ra bất kì lúc nào, tốt hơn túi nilon nhiều, lần này thật sự có thể trượt xuống cổ cậu."

Lai Guan Lin bị dọa đến nổi hết cả da gà, vội vàng tăng tốc: "Đồ khốn nạn a a a!"

Cậu bị hai người này đuổi theo suốt đoạn đường, cuối cùng chết lên chết xuống nhào vào đích đến, Ong Seong Wu khen: "Nhìn đi, lần này chúng ta đuổi kịp quân mũi nhọn luôn kìa, tốt quá~"

Lai Guan Lin không còn sức mắng chửi, há miệng thở hổn hển, không thèm để ý đến Ong Seong Wu.

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười xách Lai Guan Lin lên, kéo cậu đi xung quanh một chút, tiếp tục nói: "Được rồi, chúng ta vòng về thôi."

Đồng chí Lai Guan Lin liếc hắn một cái, sau đó nhìn quân mũi nhọn đang chuẩn bị quay trở lại, cậu hít một hơi thật dài, ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực lao xuống, cậu chưa bao giờ bị người ta chỉnh như vậy, mẹ nó, có thù không báo phi quân tử.

Nhờ hai người kia ban tặng, lúc Lai Guan Lin trở về, trong nhà tắm rất ít người. Cậu tắm thật nhanh, chống đỡ cơ thể mệt rã rời, đi bộ xung quanh phạm vi cấm hoạt động, thẳng đến khi màn đêm buông xuống mới trở lại.

Mọi người trong phòng đang nghỉ ngơi, có người đã ngã đầu ngủ, người hồi sáng so tài với Kim Jae Hwan đi tới nói chuyện phiếm với bọn họ, biểu tình cứng ngắc nhìn hai người này xếp chăn, giật giật khóe miệng: "... Rốt cuộc hai người đang làm trò gì?"

Ong Seong Wu chọt chọt góc chăn méo mó, tháo ra xếp lại: "Lấy xì dầu..."

Kim Jae Hwan ừ một tiếng, trải chăn ra: "Chúng tôi là đảng xì dầu đáng thương không biết xếp chăn..."

Người nọ: "..."

"Lại đang xếp chăn à?" Lai Guan Lin từ bên ngoài tiến vào, cười ha ha ngồi xuống giường.

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Cậu đi đâu vậy?"

Lai Guan Lin cười càng thêm rạng rỡ: "Đi tìm ít đồ."

"Đồ gì?"

"Nè~" Lai Guan Lin lấy ra một cái túi nilon, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng sáp lại gần: "Gì vậy, đồ ăn hả?"

Lai Guan Lin cười gian, chậm rãi mở túi ra: "Nếu hai người thích thì cứ ăn~"

Ong Seong Wu nhìn thử: "Gián và nhện."

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Cậu bắt chúng nó làm gì?"

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

(lúc mới gặp nhau, Bưởi từng nói với Lâm mình sợ gián còn Diếp sợ nhện, thật ra chỉ xạo thôi mà em bé tin...)

Hai người nhìn thẳng vào mắt Lai Guan Lin, hai giây sau mới kịp phản ứng, vội vàng nhảy về giường: "A a a, sợ quá a a a!"(=)))))))))

"..."

Lai Guan Lin trừng mắt nhìn bọn họ, sắc mặt liên tục thay đổi, cuối cùng biểu tình cũng nứt ra: "Mẹ nó, đồ khốn, sau này tôi sẽ không tin hai người nữa!"

Chương 28: Loại bỏ  
Huấn luyện mỗi ngày nặng nề và máy móc, chỉ có ngày đầu tiên là có huấn luyện viên đứng quan sát, ngoài ra không có ai quản lý bọn họ, tất cả đều dựa vào sự tự giác của mỗi người, nhưng làm vậy còn có thể kích thích ý chí chiến đấu, bởi vì mọi người đều ganh đua với nhau.

Ong Seong Wu chạy qua 800 mét chướng ngại vật, quay đầu nhìn Kim Jae Hwan đuổi theo sau, cười híp mắt nói: "Nhìn xem, ai nấy cũng tràn đầy sức sống."

Kim Jae Hwan dĩ nhiên cũng chú ý đến điều này, những người này đã sớm vượt qua mức huấn luyện tiêu chuẩn, tuy nhiên bọn họ vẫn còn tiếp tục tập luyện, chỉ cần trong sân thể dục vẫn còn người cố gắng, những người khác sẽ không đi nghỉ ngơi, ở đây chỉ cần một nửa, không ai có thể đảm bảo mình chắc chắn nằm trong một nửa đó.

Ở đằng sau, Lai Guan Lin nhanh chóng lướt qua chướng ngại vật, chạy tới: "Đi thôi, kế tiếp là gì?"

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn, khen: "Không tệ, nhanh hơn hôm qua."

Lai Guan Lin lẩm bẩm: "Vẫn không nhanh bằng hai người."

"Luyện tập nhiều một chút là được, chúng tôi cũng không phải người nhanh nhất, có vài quân mũi nhọn còn nhanh hơn," Ong Seong Wu dẫn cả bọn đến địa điểm kế tiếp, "Huấn luyện chiều nay hủy bỏ, đổi thành bơi vũ trang (bơi khi trang bị vũ khí) mười km, hi vọng lần này cậu cũng nhanh hơn lần trước, kĩ năng bơi của cậu không tệ."

"Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức," Lai Guan Lin gãi đầu, "Thật ra ngoại trừ hiểu biết về kĩ thuật công nghệ, tôi giỏi nhất là bơi lội."

Ong Seong Wu có chút kinh ngạc: "Vậy tại sao cậu không nói?"

"Ở đây toàn là quân mũi nhọn, tôi sợ nói ra còn không bằng gót chân của người ta."

"Thì ra là vậy, nhưng mà kĩ năng bơi của cậu thật sự không tệ," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm khoác vai Lai Guan Lin, "Hiếm khi mới nghe cậu nói về ưu điểm của mình, cậu còn cái gì chưa nói không? Cậu có bạn gái chưa? Đẹp không? Dáng người thế nào? Ngực số mấy?"

"..."

Kang Daniel đứng trước cửa sổ cầm kính viễn vọng, nhìn hai người kia tiếp tục kề vai sát cánh, hơn nữa người nào đó còn cười cực kì lưu manh, nhất thời cảm thấy đau đầu. Lúc trước ở Thái tử đảng hắn có nghe qua danh tiếng phong lưu của Ong nhị thiếu, ngay cả Ong thượng tướng cũng bó tay, Ong Seong Wu theo đuổi sự kích thích và thoải mái, giống như Ong Seong Wu từng nói, chỉ cần thích là được, không kiêng kị gì cả.

Trước kia hắn chỉ lên kế hoạch đưa Ong Seong Wu đến bên cạnh, chưa từng nghĩ tới vấn đề này, gần đây hắn mới nhận ra Ong Seong Wu còn cách hắn quá xa, cho dù có thể nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu mỗi ngày thì sao, hắn không biết trái tim của Ong Seong Wu đang hướng về đâu, thậm chí không biết Ong Seong Wu có động tâm với người khác hay không.

Kang Daniel thử tưởng tượng, có một ngày Ong Seong Wu dừng chân lại, ngoan ngoãn ở bên cạnh một người, toàn tâm toàn ý yêu người đó, hắn không khỏi nâng trán, với tính cách của Ong Seong Wu, chuyện này sẽ xảy ra sao?

"Đội phó," Người phía sau đi tới, "Đã chuẩn bị ổn thỏa rồi."

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn, gật đầu: "Đi xác nhận thêm lần nữa, ba ngày sau bắt đầu vòng loại."

"Rõ!"

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, gần như không có thời gian để mọi người tự tìm đường sống, hôm nay sau khi ăn cơm xong, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan đi bộ trong sân thể dục, bỏ qua buổi chạy phụ trọng 5 km.

"Lão đại, ngày mai bắt đầu vòng loại, anh nghĩ thế nào?"

"Dù sao cũng không loại ở sân thể dục, chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả," Ong Seong Wu híp mắt nhìn phương xa, con ngươi bị ánh trời chiều nhuộm đỏ, "Sau này vẫn còn cơ hội luyện tập thể năng, chỉ dựa vào suy nghĩ này đã có thể loại được những người xem thường hạng mục lâu dài của quân đội."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Hoàn cảnh mỗi người mỗi khác, vì thế có thể nhiệm vụ của mỗi người cũng khác nhau, anh nghĩ chúng ta sẽ gặp nhiệm vụ gì?"

"Cho dù bọn họ không biết chúng ta là lính đánh thuê, qua mấy ngày nay quan sát, ít nhiều gì bọn họ cũng biết kĩ năng của chúng ta là luyện từ thực chiến..." Ong Seong Wu dừng một chút, tình cờ chạm phải ánh mắt của Kim Jae Hwan, hai người lập tức hiểu ý nhau, Ong Seong Wu cười nói, "Đi ngủ thôi, tối nay phải nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ngày mai giữ vững tinh thần."

Một đêm yên bình trôi qua, hôm sau ăn xong bữa sáng, mọi người nhanh chóng tập hợp, người được gọi tên sẽ bước ra khỏi hàng, đi ra ngoài doanh trại nhận nhiệm vụ, bắt đầu chấp hành. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan là những người cuối cùng, huấn luyện viên đưa cho bọn họ một tấm bản đồ và một cái ba lô: "Trở về trước tối mai."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu rồi cùng Kim Jae Hwan đi ra ngoài, hắn cúi đầu xem xét, hai con dao, một bó dây thừng, một cái nam châm, một cây đuốc tín hiệu và thức ăn dành cho một ngày.

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn dấu hiệu trên bản đồ: "Vừa rồi đa số đều hành động một mình, chỉ có chúng ta được cho vào một đội, thật thú vị."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười, nghiêng đầu nhìn bản đồ: "Có phát hiện gì không?"

"Vẽ rất thô, chỉ có hình dáng đại khái, chắc chắn không dễ đi."

"Không dễ đi cũng phải đi," Ong Seong Wu dùng nam châm xác định phương hướng, "Đi thôi, lên đường nào."

Hai người chạy chậm, tốc độ không nhanh, bọn họ chỉ cần đảm bảo ngày mai về trước một nửa nhân số là được, vì vậy bây giờ bọn họ đang cố gắng dự trữ thể lực. Trên bản đồ có hai dấu, một gần một xa, bọn họ phải lấy được đồ vật rồi trở về quân doanh.

Đường núi gập ghềnh, thỉnh thoảng trong rừng cây vang lên vài tiếng chim hót, dưới ánh nắng sáng sớm, nơi đây trông có vẻ bừng bừng sức sống. Hai người chạy suốt 10 km, không ngừng tiến về phía trước, nơi này thật sự không dễ đi, bọn họ có cảm giác như đang vượt chướng ngại vật.

"Thấy rồi," Kim Jae Hwan hạ giọng, chỉ vào nơi cách đó không xa, "Em nhìn thấy nơi này trên bản đồ rồi, bây giờ chúng ta rất gần điểm A, nó ở hướng kia."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, lưng đeo ba lô, lấy ra hai con dao găm: "Tập trung vào."

Kim Jae Hwan cười nhận lấy, rón rén bước tới với Ong Seong Wu, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Lão đại, anh nói xem nơi này có tay súng bắn tỉa không?"

Ong Seong Wu thở ra một hơi: "Nếu có tay súng bắn tỉa, hai chúng ta đừng đùa giỡn nữa."

"Em biết rồi."

Điểm A ở phía sau một tảng đá lớn, Ong Seong Wu nhìn nơi này, híp mắt đánh giá bốn phía, Kim Jae Hwan quan sát phía trước, kiểm tra xem trên cây có người nào hay không, sau đó ra dấu, ý bảo không có gì đáng ngờ.

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ mình cũng không thấy gì đáng giờ, hắn giơ tay ra hiệu, Kim Jae Hwan hiểu rõ gật đầu, hai người một trái một phải chậm rãi tiếp cận tảng đá lớn. Khi sắp tới nơi, Ong Seong Wu chợt ngừng lại, hất cằm với Kim Jae Hwan, Kim Jae Hwan cố ý giẫm mạnh chân, phát ra một ít thanh âm, sau đó nói nhỏ: "Chắc là ở đây."

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt đợi hai giây, dùng sức tung người về phía trước, trong chớp mắt đã phóng tới một bên của tảng đá, sau tảng đá có một người đang núp, Kim Jae Hwan ở hướng đối diện chuẩn bị phục kích, người nọ hiển nhiên không dự đoán được bên cạnh sẽ xuất hiện một người, đến khi phát hiện không ổn thì đã quá muộn. Ong Seong Wu nhanh tay bóp cổ người nọ, xoay chuyển cơ thể áp sát vào tảng đá, làm cho người nọ đứng ở trước mặt mình, kề dao ngay cổ hắn, chờ đợi một hồi rồi nói: "Thì ra chỉ có một mình anh, trong rừng không có mai phục."

Người nọ đứng cứng ngắc: "Sao cậu biết?"

"Vậy anh cảm thấy tại sao tôi lại chọn tư thế này? Nếu trong rừng có mai phục, khi tôi ra tay hắn đã bắn rồi, tôi không hề có ý định đỡ đạn cho anh," Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười, "Không thấy được tiết mục tự giết lẫn nhau, thật đáng tiếc."

Sắc mặt của người nọ tối sầm, ngừng một chút rồi nói: "Đây là kinh nghiệm thực chiến?"

"Cứ coi là vậy đi, trước khi làm ra bất kì hành động nào, nhất định phải suy nghĩ thật kĩ."

Kim Jae Hwan chậm rì rì bước ra: "Đoán chừng đây chỉ là bắt đầu thôi, bọn họ chỉ sắp xếp một người thử chúng ta, điểm B coi bộ khó nói."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, dùng dao vẽ nhẹ một đường lên cổ người nọ: "Tốt lắm, bây giờ xem như anh đã chết." Hắn tiện tay ném người nọ đi, bắt đầu lục tung trang bị của người nọ. Người nọ đành phải nhận mệnh nằm yên, nhịn một hồi rồi mở miệng hỏi: "Hai người đã đoán được sẽ có mai phục?"

"Hai người chúng tôi đều đi ra từ thực chiến, mấy người lại cho chúng tôi vào chung nhóm, không phải muốn chơi chúng tôi sao? Vui không? Mai mốt nhớ phái thêm hai người nữa."

Người nọ lập tức câm miệng, sắc mặt càng lúc càng đen.  
Ong Seong Wu kiểm tra một chút: "Anh không mang theo máy truyền tin à?"

"Không có, AB là hai địa điểm hoàn toàn khác, hai bên không giữ liên lạc với nhau."

"Nói cách khác, anh ở bên này sống chết thế nào bọn họ cũng không biết, ừ, như vậy không biết bên kia có bao nhiêu người, thú vị lắm." Ong Seong Wu nói xong, không để ý đến người kia nữa, cầm cờ của điểm A rồi cùng Kim Jae Hwan xuất phát tới điểm B, hắn đưa cho Kim Jae Hwan một khẩu súng: "Có vừa đúng hai thanh, thật ra tên kia tới cung cấp trang bị cho chúng ta phải không?"

Kim Jae Hwan nở nụ cười: "Nếu để tên đó nghe thấy, chắc hắn sẽ đi tự sát."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, hai người tiếp tục chạy chầm chậm, Kim Jae Hwan đánh giá khoảng cách: "Lão đại, anh nghĩ bọn họ có ống nhòm đêm không?"

"Không loại trừ khả năng này."

"Vậy tăng tốc đi, chúng ta không thể đến điểm B vào lúc trời tối, buổi tối rất bất lợi cho chúng ta."

Ong Seong Wu hiểu rõ gật đầu: "Ừ."

Hai người bắt đầu tăng tốc, trên đường đi lại gặp hai khe suối, Ong Seong Wu nổi giận: "Trên bản đồ có mấy thứ này sao?"

"Không có," Kim Jae Hwan cũng nổi giận, "Không biết là người nào ác độc vẽ bậy bạ, xem ra chúng ta phải tăng tốc hơn nữa."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, vội vàng chạy như điên, trên đường đi bọn họ chỉ nghỉ ngơi hai lần, ăn chút gì đó rồi tiếp tục xuất phát, cuối cùng đến tối mới tới nơi. Dấu hiệu ở điểm B cực kì rõ ràng, lá cờ treo lộ liễu trên cành cây, nhưng càng như vậy lại càng khiến người ta cảm thấy bất an. Hai người tìm chỗ ẩn nấp, chỉ trong chốc lát đã tìm được một cây đại thụ, xung quanh đều là cây cao cỡ nửa người, rất thích hợp để lẩn trốn. Ong Seong Wu nhìn bốn phía, ở đây có rất nhiều cây cối, hắn cũng không biết người phục kích đang núp ở đâu.

"Fuck, ép người quá đáng."

Ong Seong Wu hít vào một hơi, dùng sức bỏ chạy, tốc độ cực kì nhanh, nhưng phương hướng không rõ ràng, bên tai lập tức vang lên vài tiếng súng. Cơ thể Ong Seong Wu khá gầy, hắn nhanh chóng núp ở phía sau một gốc cây, trên thân cây lập tức xuất hiện mấy viên đạn hơi.

"Nguy hiểm thật." Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, nhìn đường đạn bắn hai bên để đánh giá vị trí của đối phương, sau đó bất ngờ lủi sang bên cạnh, nhảy lên không trung một cái, cùng lúc đó bóp cò súng. "Đoàng đoàng" hai tiếng, bắp chân của hắn trúng một phát súng, nhưng hắn đã giải quyết xong một người bên đối phương. Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục tìm một thân cây ẩn thân, đối phương bị choáng ngợp trước kĩ thuật bắn súng của hắn nên chưa nổ súng ngay. Ong Seong Wu đánh giá, có thể bọn họ muốn bao vây tấn công mình, vì thế ngoan ngoãn đứng yên, lười biếng kêu to: "Tôi trúng một súng, mất máu quá nhiều, sắp chết rồi."

Đối phương không trả lời, Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục kêu to: "Mấy người chơi ác quá, tôi dám chắc những người còn lại không hề bị phục kích, mấy người làm vậy là phân biệt đối xử."

"Phân biệt đối xử đấy, rồi sao?" Cách đó không xa có người lên tiếng, "Cậu muốn tự đi ra hay muốn chúng tôi bắt cậu ra?"

"Tôi đã nói tôi sắp chết, đi ra bằng cách nào?"

"Ném vũ khí."

Ong Seong Wu vứt hết súng, dao găm và ba lô: "Vậy được chưa, nhặt xác đi, sau khi xong việc tôi và Jae Hwan sẽ trở về thu dọn đồ đạc cút đi."

Người cách đó không xa cười cười: "Không nghiêm trọng như vậy, thật ra hai cậu đã được chọn từ sớm, lần này các anh em chỉ muốn chơi với hai cậu thôi."

Kim Jae Hwan trốn trong bụi cỏ, một lát sau nhìn thấy trong rừng cây có ba người đi ra, một người trong đó có một điểm trắng trên lồng ngực, hiển nhiên đã bị lão đại xử lí, hai người còn lại đang từ từ đi về hướng bên kia, một người cầm súng chỉa về hướng đó, người còn lại thì đi xung quanh kiểm tra, cả hai không hề thả lỏng cảnh giác. Kim Jae Hwan chờ một lúc cũng không thấy ai đi ra, hắn nhảy ra khỏi bụi cỏ, bắn liên tục hai phát lên không trung, hai người kia lập tức tiêu đời.

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng trốn sau thân cây, bên tai nhất thời vang lên một tiếng súng, quả nhiên bọn họ vẫn còn giấu một người.

Có Kim Jae Hwan hấp dẫn lực chú ý của đối phương, Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng chạy ra cầm súng rồi tiếp tục ẩn nấp, hai đánh một, thắng bại đã rõ, cuối cùng Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm chỉ huy Kim Jae Hwan đi hái lá cờ, bốn người kia có người kháng nghị: "Không phải cậu đã chết rồi sao?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, sáp đến cho bọn họ xem vết thương, chỉ thấy trên bắp chân có một vệt trắng, hiển nhiên chỉ tính là trầy da.

*ở đây dùng đạn hơi, người bị bắn sẽ không bị thương thật, chỉ bị vệt trắng, nhưng vẫn tính là chết thật (dựa vào nơi bị bắn, giống như bắn vào tim thì tính là chết, Bưởi bị bắn vào bắp chân nên không tính là chết, vẫn còn sống được), có tổng cộng bốn người, một người bị Bưởi bắn trúng ngực (loại), hai người bị Diếp bắn trúng (loại), người cuối cùng bị Bưởi Diếp xáp lá cà -> loại luôn.

Bốn người kia: "..."

Ong Seong Wu vẫy vẫy tay, vui vẻ quay về với Kim Jae Hwan. Màn đêm dần dần buông xuống, hai người không thể đi theo tốc độ ban đầu, đành phải giảm tốc độ, trên đường đi chỉ nghỉ ngơi một thời gian ngắn, sáng hôm sau mới chạy về đến nơi.

"Lão đại, anh bỏ cuộc đi, chúng ta không tới kịp bữa sáng đâu."

"Không thử sao biết được, anh không muốn ăn bánh bích quy," Ong Seong Wu chạy như bay về phía trước, "Hơn nữa anh cũng muốn nhìn xem đồng chí Lin Lin thế nào, tốt xấu gì cũng do anh đào tạo, anh... Á..." Hôm trước có một cơn mưa nhỏ, trên đường vẫn còn vũng bùn, Ong Seong Wu chạy quá nhanh, cả người té cái rầm xuống vũng bùn. Kim Jae Hwan không nỡ nhìn, chậm rãi bước qua: "Lão đại, anh có sao không?"

Ong Seong Wu bò ra ngoài một cách đáng thương, cả người trông cực kì thê thảm.

Kim Jae Hwan khuyên nhủ: "Không có gì, chúng ta sắp về tới nơi rồi, về rồi tắm sau."

"..."

Kim Jae Hwan suy nghĩ một chút: "Anh còn ăn cơm được không?"

"... Được."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm đứng dậy, đáng thương hề hề quay về doanh trại, lúc sắp tới cửa, hai mắt hắn lập tức sáng lên, chỉ thấy Kang Daniel mặc quân phục tác chiến đứng ở đằng kia, khuôn mặt sáng chói, uy phong ngời ngời. Ong Seong Wu sung sướng chạy tới, dưới sự hoảng sợ của mọi người, nhào qua ôm Kang Daniel: "Ủa, đây không phải là thủ trưởng sao," vừa nói vừa cọ cọ lên người Kang Daniel, mềm mại nói, "Người ta rất nhớ anh."

Dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu buông tay, cười híp mắt: "Vậy đi, tạm biệt."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn bộ quân phục mới tinh bị phá hoại không thương tiếc, ngẫm nghĩ, dùng nó đổi một cái ôm, ừm, rất đáng giá.

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan tắm rửa ăn cơm, sau đó vừa đếm số người trở về vừa đợi Lai Guan Lin, thẳng đến xế chiều mới nhìn thấy cậu ta. Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười chạy ra đón, vừa định khen không tệ, chưa bị loại, nhưng ai ngờ còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Lai Guan Lin đã xông tới: "Hai người là đồ khốn a a a!"

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan không hiểu gì hết: "Cậu bị gì vậy?"

"Tôi bị gì hả?" Lai Guan Lin ném ba lô xuống, "Nhìn xem tôi mang cái gì về nè!"

Hai người kia kinh ngạc đến gần, chỉ thấy trong ba lô có hai cái bình nhỏ, trong bình chứa con chuột nhỏ.

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

"Đồ mắc dịch, suốt đường đi tôi vừa lo vừa sợ, sợ chúng nó chui ra, thậm chí còn không dám ngủ!"

Ong Seong Wu theo bản năng nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, người này muốn giúp Lai Guan Lin vượt qua chướng ngại sao?

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn Lai Guan Lin một cái, sau đó quay đầu tiếp tục đứng ở cửa, vẻ mặt vô cùng đứng đắn.

Chương 29: Chuyển tiếp  
Nắng chiều vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tan hết, số người trở về doanh trại đã đủ một nửa, trong số đó có người không hề hấn gì, có người thê thảm như Ong Seong Wu, có người xui xẻo bị thương, sau đó nhanh chóng được nhân viên y tế đưa đi chữa trị. Từ đầu đến cuối Kang Daniel chỉ đứng cách cửa chính một bước xa, bình tĩnh nhìn về phía trước.

"Đội phó, đủ người rồi."

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Đóng cửa đi."

Cửa chính chậm rãi đóng lại, nhìn ra bên ngoài có thể thấy vài người đang chạy như điên về hướng này, người gần nhất chỉ cách hơn mười mét, khi cửa khép lại, người nọ đã chạy được sáu bảy mét, ánh chiều tà đỏ rực chiếu lên mặt người nọ, làm cho người nọ trông càng cô độc và bất lực.

Người nọ không cam lòng nhìn về phía trước, nhìn người đàn ông đứng sau cánh cửa, hắn muốn nói gì đó, nhưng khi đối diện với ánh mắt kia, hắn phát hiện mình không mở miệng được, ánh mắt kia vô cùng bình tĩnh, không chứa bất kì trách cứ hay tán thưởng nào, chỉ khiến hắn nhận thức được sự thật mình đã thất bại, rốt cuộc hắn cũng bỏ cuộc, nhìn người kia và doanh trại biến mất trong tầm mắt dưới ánh chiều tà.

Sáng hôm qua, hành lí của mọi người đã được chuyển vào xe tải bên ngoài, người nào đủ tư cách sẽ lấy hành lí về, người bị loại sẽ lên chiếc xe kia rời khỏi doanh trại.

Tiếng còi bén nhọn vang lên trong sân tập, mọi người lập tức tập hợp, tự giác đứng nghiêm, ánh mắt đều tập trung trên người trung tá, chỉ thấy hắn chậm rãi đi đến trong đội ngũ, đầu tiên kính quân lễ, sau đó mở miệng nói: "Tôi là huấn luyện viên chính của lần tuyển chọn này, Kang Daniel."

Ong Seong Wu đứng trong đội ngũ nhìn Kang Daniel, lại nhìn các huấn luyện viên khác, phát hiện chỉ có trên mặt Kang Daniel bôi màu, hắn suy tư một lúc, trong cặp mắt xinh đẹp đều là ý cười, một đấm hôm trước hắn dùng đủ lực, xem ra khóe mắt bầm tím của người này vẫn chưa khỏi hẳn, cho nên mới nghĩ ra cách đó.

"Từ hôm nay trở đi, đợt huấn luyện chính thức bắt đầu. Giống như lúc trước, các cậu không có tên và quân hàm, chỉ có một mã số, đợt huấn luyện này nghiêm khắc hơn, nếu không chịu nổi có thể đến tìm tôi bất kì lúc nào, tôi sẽ sắp xếp cho các cậu rời khỏi đây," Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn người nào đó, bỏ qua thái độ vui sướng khi người gặp họa của hắn, tiếp tục nói, "Hiện giờ có 48 người, lần kiểm tra sắp tới tôi sẽ loại thêm một nửa, muốn ở lại thì hãy chứng minh bằng thực lực của mình, rõ chưa?"

"Rõ!"

Kang Daniel nhìn người nào đó lần cuối, phất tay với người phía sau, người nọ bước lên: "Tất cả tập hợp, quay trái, bước đều, bước!"

Mọi người nghe lệnh mà đi, động tác của những người đằng trước chỉnh tề và đúng quy cách, duy chỉ có một nơi là có vấn đề, hai người kia cứ như đang đi tản bộ, trông vô cùng lạc loài trong đội ngũ chỉnh tề, giống như trên tàu bỗng nhiên xuất hiện lỗ hổng.

Huấn luyện viên dở khóc dở cười: "Đội phó, làm sao bây giờ? Dạy lại từ đầu sao?"

Kang Daniel tưởng tượng ra dáng vẻ tội nghiệp của người nào đó, lắc đầu: "Thôi kệ đi." Dù sao ngay từ đầu hắn cũng không có ý định phát triển theo con đường bộ đội đặc chủng chính quy, hơn nữa hắn cảm thấy Ong Seong Wu thích hợp làm lính đánh thuê hơn, lối sống của Ong Seong Wu rất bừa bãi, không thể bị quy củ của quân đội trói buộc được.

Nghĩ vậy, Kang Daniel lại nhìn về phía bóng lưng lười biếng của ai kia, con ngươi càng lúc càng sâu, hắn cảm thấy người như Ong Seong Wu sẽ không bao giờ bị bất cứ thứ gì trói buộc, bao gồm cả tình yêu.

Ong Seong Wu hệt như một luồng gió, trói không được, bắt không đến, muốn hắn dừng lại thật sự quá khó.

Kang Daniel không muốn ép buộc, bởi vì hắn không chỉ muốn người, mà còn muốn cả trái tim.

Một nửa số giường xếp trong phòng đã bị lấy đi, không còn giường kề giường, người chen người nữa, nhiều không gian hơn, trông cũng thoải mái hơn.

Lai Guan Lin đứng trong đám người hỏi trái hỏi phải, những người đó đều bảo rằng mình phải lấy lá cờ hoặc một miếng vải có chữ ở các địa điểm AB, chỉ có cậu phải lấy hai con chuột.

"Không công bằng," Lai Guan Lin bức xúc lắc Ong Seong Wu, "Đây có phải là chiêu trò của anh không? Anh mau giải thích rõ ràng cho tôi!"

Ong Seong Wu vươn tay: "Thật sự không liên quan đến tôi, huấn luyện viên biết cậu sợ chuột, có thể huấn luyện viên muốn giúp cậu vượt qua thử thách, không tin cậu đi hỏi hắn đi."

"Sao huấn luyện viên biết được?"

Ong Seong Wu tránh ra: "Cưng, cưng bị bọn anh dùng chuột đuổi theo hơn một tuần lễ, người nào trong doanh trại cũng biết chuyện này hết."

"..." Lai Guan Lin nhào lên giường trùm chăn kín mít, "Cứ đợi đấy, sớm muộn gì tôi cũng sẽ thắng bọn chuột."

Ong Seong Wu hài lòng gật đầu: "Cố lên."

Bắt đầu từ hôm nay, cuộc sống chuyển sang giai đoạn mới, mọi người cứ tưởng khoảng thời gian trước đã quá đáng lắm rồi, nhưng thì ra bọn họ vẫn còn quá ngây thơ, số lần luyện tập đều tăng gấp đôi, thời gian kín mít không một kẽ hở, ngay cả Kim Jae Hwan cũng oán giận: "Mẹ nó, lượng huấn luyện này giống như lúc trước anh ép buộc em, rốt cuộc anh học mấy thứ kia với ai?"

"Học với người ép buộc anh." Ong Seong Wu khiêng 25 kg gỗ thô đứng lên ngồi xuống, mồ hôi trong suốt chảy xuống cổ, trượt vào trong cổ áo.

"Ai?"

"Đừng hỏi nữa, cả đời này anh cũng không muốn nhắc đến tên ông ta."

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng, tiếp tục nhận mệnh luyện tập, sau đó còn phải kéo thân thể mệt mỏi lên lớp, tiếp thu kiến thức lí luận, những thứ này có cái bọn họ biết, có cái bọn họ chưa nghe thấy bao giờ, nhưng bọn họ rất thông minh, vì thế cũng không đến nỗi khó.

Chỉ có lúc này Lai Guan Lin mới phát huy được năng lực của mình, theo lời của Ong Seong Wu, tuy thể năng của cậu không tốt lắm nhưng chỉ số thông minh lại cao đến dọa người, cho dù đang trong trạng thái mỏi mệt cũng không thể ảnh hưởng tới việc hấp thu kiến thức của cậu, về phần lĩnh vực chuyên ngành công nghệ thông tin của cậu thì khỏi phải nói, không chê vào đâu được. Người nào không nhớ bài hoặc không hiểu gì đều tới tìm cậu, tầm quan trọng của Lai Guan Lin trong lòng mọi người nhất thời tăng vọt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, rốt cuộc ông đây cũng được hãnh diện một phen rồi," Lai Guan Lin đạp lên giường Ong Seong Wu, phách lối nói, "Hai người mau lại đây quỳ gối dưới chân tôi!"

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nhìn chân của cậu.

Lai Guan Lin lập tức lùi về sau hai bước, đổi thành tự đạp lên giường mình, ho khan một tiếng.

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu mới khen: "Đồng chí Lin Lin thật nổi tiếng."

Kim Jae Hwan phụ họa: "Đồng chí Lin Lin ai ai cũng mê."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức nổi giận: "Lin Lin!! Lin Lin cái con khỉ, tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần rồi, hai người có chịu thôi hay không! Không còn tên khác để gọi à? Giống như đồ ngốc vậy*, nếu một người cứ bị kêu là đồ ngốc thì sớm muộn gì cũng ngốc thật có biết không?! Dù gì tôi cũng là phần tử trí thức, nói thế nào cũng xem như thiên tài, thiên tài đó hai người có hiểu chưa!"

*Tên nhân vật gốc của Lâm là họ Bạch, mấy đứa kia gọi là Tiểu Bạch, giống như "tiểu bạch" trong "tiểu bạch thụ" = khờ khạo, ngốc nghếch vậy =))))

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười: "Vậy cậu muốn chúng tôi gọi là gì?"

Lai Guan Lin tự hỏi một lúc, cắn ngón tay hỏi: "Gọi... Anh?"

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, Kim Jae Hwan cười bước lên: "Anh ~"

"A——" Lai Guan Lin hét thảm thiết, "Cứu mạng cứu mạng! Min Hyun, anh Min Hyun!"

Hwang Min Hyun bên cạnh bất đắc dĩ tiến lên: "Jae Hwan, đi luyện tập không?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhếch khóe miệng, Hwang Min Hyun không béo không gầy, dáng cao, tỉ lệ cơ thể hoàn hảo, là người nổi bật trong nhóm lính mới, kể từ hôm vật lộn với Kim Jae Hwan đến nay, Hwang Min Hyun vẫn luôn ở chung với bọn họ, mỗi khi rảnh là lại kéo Kim Jae Hwan ra ngoài tập luyện. Hwang Min Hyun rất có thiên phú trong việc vật lộn, qua vài lần đã có thể đuổi kịp động tác của Kim Jae Hwan, sau đó còn tìm cơ hội ném Kim Jae Hwan ngã văng ra ngoài.

Kim Jae Hwan xoay người trên không trung, vững vàng đáp xuống đất, Hwang Min Hyun tiếp tục tấn công, đổi vài động tác rồi lại ném Kim Jae Hwan. Kim Jae Hwan cứ tưởng sau khi đánh thắng, Hwang Min Hyun sẽ chịu để yên, ai ngờ lại càng nghiêm trọng hơn, Kim Jae Hwan không thể nhịn được nữa: "Đủ chưa, anh ném riết ghiền luôn rồi à?"

Hwang Min Hyun nhìn hắn: "Tôi cảm thấy cậu chưa dùng hết sức."  
Kim Jae Hwan thầm nghĩ nhảm nhí, đây có phải là đánh thật đâu, sao có thể dùng hết sức được.

Thấy Kim Jae Hwan không trả lời, Hwang Min Hyun bày ra tư thế: "Sớm muộn gì tôi cũng sẽ bức hết thực lực của cậu ra, tới đi."

Bức ra anh sẽ chết có biết không? Kim Jae Hwan thật sự không biết nên nói gì, đành phải kéo dài, kéo đến tận bây giờ.

"Đi thôi, luyện tập một chút."

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng xuống khỏi người Lai Guan Lin, cùng Hwang Min Hyun đi ra ngoài, bị Hwang Min Hyun ném tới ném lui trong bãi tập, Hwang Min Hyun thở dài: "Jae Hwan, cậu cũng dai thật, rốt cuộc chừng nào cậu mới đánh thật đây?"

"..." Kim Jae Hwan thầm nghĩ mẹ nó sau này tốt nhất anh đừng phản quốc, nếu không tôi sẽ tự mình đến giải quyết anh.

Thời gian vừa dài vừa phong phú, sau hai tuần, số người lại giảm đi phân nửa, thể năng của Lai Guan Lin nằm dưới top cuối cùng, vượt qua một cách sít sao. Cậu càng ngày càng thân với nhóm người Ong Seong Wu, cũng càng ngày càng hiểu cá tính của hắn, cảm thấy dùng mấy từ vô sỉ hạ lưu cũng chưa đủ để hình dung người này.

"Anh nói xem... Anh ấy có xuống tay với chúng ta không?" Lai Guan Lin kéo Kim Jae Hwan ngồi xổm trong góc tường, lo lắng hỏi.

"Yên tâm đi, Guan Lin," Kim Jae Hwan an ủi, "Tuy lão đại không có giới hạn, nhưng anh ấy tuyệt đối không ra tay với học sinh của mình."

Lai Guan Lin đã quen với cách gọi "Guan Lin", sau vài lần kịch liệt phản đối hai chữ "Lin Lin", cậu mới có được cái tên này, cậu lo lắng hỏi: "Thật sao?"

"Thật mà, Guan Lin," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm ló đầu nhìn xuống, "Anh còn chưa đói khát tới mức ra tay với học trò của mình đâu, tuy rằng hiện giờ chim của anh thật sự sắp liệt rồi, cái nơi quỷ quái không gái không rượu không thuốc lá..." Hắn dừng một chút, "Phải ha, anh có thể đi tìm huấn luyện viên chính xin vài điếu thuốc."

Vừa dứt lời, những người xung quanh đều đồng loạt nhìn sang, không phải vì câu nói kia khiến bọn họ nghĩ rằng Ong Seong Wu có qua lại với huấn luyện viên, mà là cái chữ "thuốc" kia. Trong quân đội không có con gái, ngoại trừ ăn cơm và ngủ ra chỉ có huấn luyện, thuốc lá có thể xem là thứ không thể thiếu, nó chính là thức ăn tinh thần. Lai Guan Lin lập tức nhìn hắn: "Anh ~"

Kim Jae Hwan cũng nhìn hắn: "Lão đại ~"

Tuy Hwang Min Hyun không mở miệng, nhưng vẫn nhìn hắn.

Vì thế Ong Seong Wu mang theo sự kì vọng của mọi người, chậm rãi ra khỏi phòng, đi đến tòa nhà chính.

Giờ phút này Kang Daniel đang sắp xếp tư liệu, sau đó đứng dậy trình tư liệu lên: "Trung đoàn, đây là những người còn lại, sau này còn phải loại thêm một lần nữa."

Một người đàn ông ngồi sau bàn làm việc, ước chừng bốn mươi tuổi, khí thế uy nghiêm, trên vai hai gạch bốn sao, đúng là trung đoàn trưởng đại đội đặc chủng, đại tá Chung Dae Jun.

Nơi này chia làm phía trước và phía sau, phía trước là cho lính mới, phía sau là của bộ đội đặc chủng, thông thường khi làm nhiệm vụ, bọn họ cũng rời đi từ phía sau. Tòa nhà chính ở phía sau mang phong cách giống phía trước, văn phòng của trung đoàn ở chỗ này, nhưng hôm nay lại loại thêm một nửa nhân số, ông ta tới để xem tư liệu.

Chung Dae Jun lật lật, người này giống đội trưởng đội 1, là loại người đặc biệt tàn nhẫn, ông ta lật vài tờ: "Chất lượng lần này không tệ, hai người cậu gọi đến có ở lại không?"

"Có, thành tích của bọn họ ở mấy tờ sau."

Chung Dae Jun gật đầu, vừa định lật thì bên ngoài đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng "báo cáo", ông ta cũng không ngẩng đầu lên: "Vào đi."

Kang Daniel nghe ra giọng của Ong Seong Wu, quay đầu lại liền nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu đang bước vào, sau đó... trượt xuống khung cửa.

Kang Daniel: "..."

"À, tôi đi nhầm..." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy đứng lên, vội vàng quay đầu bỏ chạy.

"Đứng lại." Chung Dae Jun mở miệng.

Ong Seong Wu phản xạ có điều kiện khép hai chân lại, đứng nghiêm xoay người, lưng thẳng tắp, giống như một tấm bảng thép. Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, thấy sắc mặt trắng bệch như gặp ma của Ong Seong Wu, hắn bước sang bên kia vài bước, che chở trước mặt đối phương: "Trung đoàn."

Sau khi nhìn tư liệu, Chung Dae Jun đứng dậy đi qua, đưa tay đẩy Kang Daniel ra.

Ong Seong Wu từ từ lui về phía sau, run rẩy nói: "Huấn... Huấn luyện viên..."

"Thì ra đúng là cái thằng ngốc này, ta còn tò mò rằng hai người nào có thể làm cho Daniel coi trọng, thì ra trong đó có con," Chung Dae Jun nói, "Ta có thể hiểu được điều đó, nhưng tại sao thành tích của con lại tệ thế này? Hả?"

"Huấn... Huấn luyện viên, con có thể giải thích..." Ong Seong Wu lắp bắp, "Là vì con phải mang theo một người... A..." Lời còn chưa dứt, Ong Seong Wu đã ăn một đạp, nằm dưới đất không ngừng run rẩy.

Kang Daniel giật mình, vội vàng bước lên chắn ở trước mặt hắn.

"Tránh ra."

Kang Daniel làm ngơ, đứng yên không nhúc nhích: "Nếu ngài giận thì cứ đá tôi đi."

Chung Dae Jun hơi nhíu mày: "Lại còn bao che cho nó."

Kang Daniel không trả lời, Ong Seong Wu loạng choạng đứng dậy, núp ở sau lưng Kang Daniel, nắm ống quần của hắn: "Mẹ nó, suýt chút nữa là tiêu đời rồi..."

"Nói gì đấy?"

"Không," Ong Seong Wu giật mình một cái, "Không nói gì hết!"

Chung Dae Jun nhìn chằm chằm Ong Seong Wu một hồi: "Lần sau mà còn cái thành tích này, ta sẽ nói một tiếng với ông con, cho con về luyện tập lại, ta cũng không ngại dạy con thêm lần nữa."

Ong Seong Wu run cầm cập, tiếp tục lùi về phía sau.

Chung Dae Jun không để ý đến hắn, quay đầu bỏ đi.

Kang Daniel ngồi xổm xuống sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Trước kia trung đoàn đã huấn luyện cậu sao?" Ừ, mình lại hiểu thêm về cậu ấy rồi.

Sắc mặt Ong Seong Wu trắng bệch, môi run rẩy. Kang Daniel thầm nghĩ chắc chuyện đó đã để lại nhiều ám ảnh trong lòng Ong Seong Wu lắm đây. Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ một lát, thử kéo Ong Seong Wu vào trong lòng vỗ vỗ.

Ong Seong Wu lập tức nghẹn ngào, nhào qua ôm hắn: "Sao tôi lại thảm như vậy..."

Kang Daniel lại sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, có phải mình đã tìm được điểm yếu của người này rồi không?

Chương 30: Quá khứ  
Chung Dae Jun trở lại làm việc, tiếp tục xem tư liệu trên bàn, hai người còn lại ra ngoài hành lang ngồi. Ong Seong Wu vịn thân thể của người nào đó, thấm thỏm nhìn vào bên trong, thỉnh thoảng còn cắn môi, không biết đang lo lắng chuyện gì.

Kang Daniel nghiêng đầu sang nhìn, giờ phút này khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, ngay cả hơi thở cũng như có như không quấn lấy nhau, bây giờ vừa qua khỏi giữa trưa, ánh mặt trời ngoài hành lang chiếu vào càng làm nổi bật đường cong gò má của người này, bên má là ba nốt ruồi đặc trưng, thậm chí cả gương mặt còn phủ lên một tầng ánh sáng nhàn nhạt.

Tim của Kang Daniel đập càng lúc càng nhanh, hắn nhìn chằm chằm bờ môi mỏng của Ong Seong Wu, theo bản năng muốn nhào qua hôn đối phương, cảm giác này chưa từng xuất hiện bao giờ, nhưng từ khi hắn suy nghĩ rõ ràng, một chốt mở nào đó trong cơ thể đã mở ra, khiến cho năng lực kiềm chế của hắn hỏng hóc nghiêm trọng.

Loại trạng thái này quá nguy hiểm, Kang Daniel nhích nhích sang bên cạnh, nhưng vừa mới động đậy một chút đã bị Ong Seong Wu kéo về, đành phải tiếp tục làm mái che. Thấy Ong Seong Wu vẫn tiếp tục liếc mắt nhìn vào trong, Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ nói: "Thế nào, muốn vào tìm ngược à?"

Ong Seong Wu run run một cái, quay đầu lại nhìn hắn, cặp mắt ướt sũng trông vừa tủi thân vừa đáng thương.

Kang Daniel cảm thấy lòng mình mềm nhũn, thầm nghĩ nếu không phải do mình, Ong Seong Wu cũng sẽ không bị điều tới đây, hắn sờ sờ đầu của Ong Seong Wu, quyết định đổi đề tài: "Tới đây làm gì?"

"Muốn thuốc lá..." Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng nói, cử động thân thể, ngoan ngoãn rụt vào núp trong lòng người ta.

Kang Daniel lấy ra một cái hộp trong túi tiền, nhưng chỉ còn lại hai điếu.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn: "Không đủ."

Kang Daniel đoán có thể nhóm người Kim Jae Hwan cũng muốn, thế này thì không đủ thật, hắn sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Bên trong có, chờ trung đoàn đi rồi tôi lấy cho," Nhìn dáng vẻ tội nghiệp của Ong Seong Wu, Kang Daniel tốt bụng đề nghị, "Nếu không cậu về trước đi?"

"Thôi, tôi ở đây đợi thì hơn," Ong Seong Wu đưa tay lắc hộp thuốc lá, "Cho tôi một điếu."

Kang Daniel rút ra một điếu, lấy bật lửa châm cho hắn, đắn đo một lúc rồi hỏi: "Tại sao trung đoàn lại dạy cậu?"

"Ông ta là cấp dưới cũ của ông nội tôi," Ong Seong Wu than thở, "Hai anh em chúng tôi vừa không tham gia chính trị vừa không nhập ngũ, chỉ làm việc theo sở thích, ông nội sợ chúng tôi ra ngoài sẽ bị người ta ức hiếp, cho nên mới ném anh em chúng tôi cho ổng dạy dỗ."

Kang Daniel kinh ngạc: "Có Ong Seung Ho nữa sao? Không phải anh ta thích sạch sẽ à?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Gần như một nửa thời gian anh ấy đều dùng để tắm rửa, nhưng điều đó cũng không ảnh hưởng đến việc anh ấy học vật lộn."

Kang Daniel càng kinh ngạc hơn: "Trung đoàn có đánh anh ta không?" Rất khó để tưởng tượng hình ảnh vị đại công tử lịch lãm kia bị đánh.

"Không có," Ong Seong Wu vô cùng tức giận, "Huấn luyện viên nói ngoại trừ vợ ổng và mẹ ổng ra, trên đời này chưa có người nào cười với ổng dịu dàng như vậy, ổng cảm thấy rất đáng quý, không nỡ ra tay, cho nên không đánh!(=))) vl phân biệt đối xử)

"..." Kang Daniel đề nghị, "Thật ra cậu cũng có thể thử cười với ông ấy."

"Anh tưởng tôi chưa thử sao?" Ong Seong Wu càng giận hơn, "Tôi cười rồi, ổng nói 'thằng ngốc này cười lưu manh với ta như vậy làm gì, đến kì động dục à?', mẹ nó ai thèm có ý với ổng? Tôi không mù cũng không thích bị ngược!"(=))))))

"..." Kang Daniel hỏi, "Sau đó thì sao?"

Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi thuốc, vẻ mặt cực kì đau khổ: "Ổng treo ngược tôi lên đánh một trận."

Kang Daniel đồng tình nhìn Ong Seong Wu.

Nhớ lại khoảng thời gian đó, Ong Seong Wu rùng mình: "Anh trai tôi không đánh, chỉ đánh mấy người chúng tôi, ngày ấy..."

"Đợi đã," Kang Daniel cắt lời, "Mấy người các cậu? Còn ai nữa?"

"Còn có thầy của tôi và vài đặc công Quốc an."

Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ: "Có phải là người mà cậu nói bất cứ lúc nào ý chí cũng rất mạnh mẽ không?"

"Phải."

"Tôi còn tưởng thân thủ của cậu là người đó dạy, thì ra lúc ấy hai người huấn luyện chung với nhau, sao cậu lại gọi người đó là thầy?" Kang Daniel bất giác nhích lại gần Ong Seong Wu, muốn biết càng nhiều càng tốt về những chuyện đã xảy với Ong Seong Wu mà không có dính dáng mình, bất kể là tốt hay xấu.

Ong Seong Wu nói: "Lúc tôi làm lính đánh thuê, anh ấy là người đã dẫn dắt tôi."

Kang Daniel nghi ngờ hỏi: "Có phải anh ta cũng là người dạy cậu chơi gái không?"

"Ai bảo thế," Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu lên, "Cái đó là do tôi tự học. Trước khi làm lính đánh thuê tôi đã biết tán gái rồi, căn bản không cần người khác dạy!"

"..." Cậu cảm thấy chuyện này rất đáng tự hào sao?

Ong Seong Wu gõ gõ đầu tàn thuốc, hồi tưởng lại: "Thật ra thầy ấy cũng biết tán gái, trình độ không thua kém gì tôi."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, thầm nghĩ hai người này đúng là nồi nào úp vung nấy, sau đó càng chơi càng hăng, hèn chi bây giờ thật khó mà cứu vãn.

"Nhưng sau này thầy ấy hoàn lương rồi, cưới một cô vợ xinh đẹp, thậm chí còn có con nữa."

Kang Daniel trầm ngâm một lát: "Làm lính đánh thuê quá nguy hiểm, anh ta lại có vợ, không bằng về nước chuyển sang làm văn phòng, dù gì cũng kiếm đủ tiền rồi."

Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi thuốc, phun ra ngụm khói: "Ừ, lúc đó thầy ấy cũng nói với tôi như vậy."

Kang Daniel chợt hiểu ra, lúc đó người nọ xuất ngũ nên Ong Seong Wu mới trở thành lão đại của nhóm Kim Jae Hwan.

Ong Seong Wu hút một ngụm cuối cùng, sau đó ấn tàn thuốc xuống đất, nhổm dậy nhìn về phía văn phòng, do dự không biết nên tiến hay lùi. Kang Daniel an ủi vỗ vai hắn: "Chừng nào trung đoàn đi, tôi sẽ lấy thuốc cho cậu."

Ong Seong Wu đáng thương ngửa đầu, mắt long lanh nhìn hắn: "Muốn rượu nữa."

"Các cậu còn phải huấn luyện."

"Chỉ một chút thôi."

Kang Daniel thầm nghĩ mình đuối lí rồi, đành phải nhượng bộ sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Đừng uống nhiều."

"Vậy còn..." Ong Seong Wu chớp chớp đôi mắt thuần khiết.

Không đợi Ong Seong Wu nói hết câu, Kang Daniel đã mở miệng cắt ngang: "Bỏ cuộc đi, không có gái."

Ong Seong Wu xụi vai xuống, dùng tàn thuốc vẽ vòng tròn trên mặt đất.  
Kang Daniel tiếp tục sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, hơi dùng sức một chút, vừa định nói "nếu cậu thèm khát như vậy thì để tôi giúp cậu hạ hỏa", nào ngờ phía cầu thang đột nhiên truyền đến vài tiếng động. Kang Daniel quay đầu nhìn sang, chỉ thấy nhóm người Kim Jae Hwan đang dè dặt bước lên, những người kia thấy huấn luyện viên và người nào đó mặt đối mặt ngồi cạnh nhau cũng hết hồn, nhưng vẫn lập tức đứng nghiêm hành lễ: "Huấn luyện viên."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc hỏi: "Sao các cậu lại tới đây?"

Nhóm người bước lại gần, Lai Guan Lin nói: "Bọn em sợ nếu hút thuốc trong phòng sẽ khiến mọi người bức xúc, cho nên mới lên đây tìm anh, hút ở ngoài rồi về," Cậu nhìn tàn thuốc trong tay Ong Seong Wu, "Thuốc đâu..."

"Hút hết rồi."

Lai Guan Lin im lặng tiêu hóa thông tin: "Sao anh có thể vô sỉ như vậy được!"

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận: "Em dám nói anh vô sỉ? Anh khổ sở tới đây..." Ai ngờ còn chưa nói hết câu, cửa chính văn phòng đột nhiên xuất hiện một thân ảnh quen thuộc, lập tức khiến cho Ong Seong Wu run lẩy bẩy. Kang Daniel thấy thế vội vàng đứng dậy che chở cho hắn: "Trung đoàn."

Ba người kia ngơ ngẩn, sau đó đứng nghiêm chào: "Thủ trưởng!"

Chung Dae Jun gật đầu, nhìn mã số trước ngực bọn họ: "Các cậu là lính mới? Đang ầm ĩ chuyện gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu núp sau lưng Kang Daniel, nắm ống quần của hắn, ló nửa cái đầu ra một cách đáng thương: "Không... Không ầm ĩ gì hết..."

"Ta hỏi con sao?"

Ong Seong Wu lập tức rụt đầu về.

Ba người kia vô cùng kinh ngạc, bọn họ chưa từng nhìn thấy bộ dáng này của Ong Seong Wu bao giờ. Kim Jae Hwan rất hiểu lão đại nhà mình, biết ngay người trước mắt không đơn giản, vì thế cúi chào nói: "Báo cáo thủ trưởng, chúng tôi đang thảo luận phương pháp vật lộn," nói xong quay đầu nhìn Hwang Min Hyun, "Đi thôi, nói suông cũng vô dụng, chúng ta đi luyện tập đi."

Hwang Min Hyun gật đầu, nhìn về người phía trước, sau khi được cho phép liền chuồn đi với Kim Jae Hwan.

Chung Dae Jun nhìn Lai Guan Lin, hồi tưởng lại ảnh chụp: "Cậu là Lai Guan Lin?"

"Báo cáo thủ trưởng, đúng vậy!"

Chung Dae Jun vỗ vai cậu ta, hiếm khi không nói gì rồi xoay người đi vào phòng.

Lai Guan Lin im lặng vài giây, sau đó chớp cặp mắt sáng ngời lẽo đẽo chạy theo sau: "Thủ trưởng, ngài có cần giúp đỡ gì không? Ngài muốn uống trà không? Ngài hút thuốc không, tôi châm thuốc cho ngài, a..." Lời còn chưa nói hết, cậu đã bị người nào đó đá ra ngoài, run rẩy nằm sải lai dưới đất, chỉ nghe bên trong truyền ra một tiếng quát: "Nếu rảnh rỗi như vậy thì cút ra sân thể dục chạy một trăm vòng đi, đừng lắc lư trước mặt ta."

Ong Seong Wu ngồi chồm hổm dưới đất, đau đớn nói: "Đồng chí Lin Lin, em có đầu óc không thế? Muốn ôm đùi cũng phải biết chọn người chứ, em nghĩ xem tại sao vừa rồi Jae Hwan lại chuồn trước?"

Lai Guan Lin nổi giận: "Đừng có gọi Lin Lin! Sẽ ngốc đó!"

"Thôi đi, em đã ngốc sẵn rồi," Ong Seong Wu không hề bị ảnh hưởng, "Em tưởng chỉ cần ôm đùi ông ta là có thể leo lên đầu anh ngồi sao? Đừng mơ mộng nữa, đùi của người làm anh sợ không dễ ôm đâu, sau này lo mà học theo sư huynh của em đi."

*sư huynh: ý nói Diếp, sau này sẽ còn dùng tiếp kiểu xưng hô này.

Lai Guan Lin lẩm bẩm đứng lên, Ong Seong Wu chỉ vào hành lang: "Đi ra đó úp mặt vô tường kiểm điểm đi."

Vì thế Lai Guan Lin thật sự đã đi úp mặt vô tường.

Kang Daniel nhìn từ đầu tới cuối, ngồi xổm xuống hỏi: "Cậu ta là học trò của cậu?"

"Phải," Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Thầy tôi nói nếu đã làm thầy người ta thì phải chịu trách nhiệm, mẹ nó cái thằng này chỉ giỏi khiến người ta lo lắng."

"Cậu là thầy của người ta, nói thế nào cũng không nên ra tay với học sinh của mình," Kang Daniel hướng dẫn từng bước, "Thả cậu ấy đi tìm người đàn ông khác đi."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc: "Tôi đâu có định ra tay với cậu ấy."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra: "Lúc trước cậu nói muốn yêu thương cậu ấy một phen, vậy là ý gì?"

"Dạy dỗ chứ gì," Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy khó hiểu, "Anh nghĩ gì thế?"

Kang Daniel: "..."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn chằm chằm Kang Daniel: "Suốt ngày toàn nghĩ bậy bạ."

"..." Kang Daniel hỏi, "Cậu còn muốn thuốc lá nữa không?"

Ong Seong Wu bày ra vẻ mặt thành khẩn: "Tôi nói tôi, không phải nói anh."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu còn định nói gì đó, ai ngờ lại thấy người nào đó đi ra, vì vậy lập tức nghẹn họng.

Chung Dae Jun liếc hắn một cái: "Sao còn chưa đi tập luyện, đứng ở đây làm gì?"

"Bây giờ đi ngay..."

Chung Dae Jun gật đầu, không để ý đến Ong Seong Wu nữa, trên tay cầm một xấp văn kiện, đi theo hành lang trở về tòa nhà chính phía sau, thân ảnh nhanh chóng biến mất ở khúc cua.

Ong Seong Wu đắn đo một lát, run run chìa tay ra: "Đưa thuốc lá cho tôi."

"Làm gì?"

"Lấy thêm can đảm." Ong Seong Wu giật gói thuốc, châm một điếu rồi hút một ngụm, sau đó đứng dậy bước đi. Kang Daniel giật mình, vội vàng kéo hắn lại: "Cậu điên rồi sao, muốn tìm ngược à?"

Ong Seong Wu hít hít mũi: "Coi như... Tôi muốn tìm ngược đi."

"... Có ý gì?"

"Đừng hỏi." Ong Seong Wu tránh khỏi hắn, hít một hơi thật sâu, nghĩa vô phản cố vọt thẳng về phía trước.

*nghĩa vô phản cố: làm việc nghĩa không chùn bước.

Kang Daniel: "..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chương 31: Vết sẹo  
Kang Daniel đứng ở hành lang nhìn Ong Seong Wu đi xa, mãi cho đến khi thân ảnh của Ong Seong Wu biến mất sau khúc cua cũng chưa thu hồi tầm mắt. Kang Daniel muốn đuổi theo, nhưng đắn đo một lúc rồi vẫn bỏ qua, bởi vì khi hắn muốn ngăn cản lần thứ hai, Ong Seong Wu đã nói —— Đừng đi theo.

Giọng nói của Ong Seong Wu rất nhẹ, hoàn toàn không có điệu bộ không đứng đắn ngày thường, hiển nhiên giữa Ong Seong Wu và trung đoàn có một số việc riêng cần giải quyết. Kang Daniel không ngốc, hắn biết nếu bây giờ mình đi thêm mấy bước sẽ có thể gặp được Ong Seong Wu, nhưng ngẫm nghĩ một lát rồi vẫn dừng lại.

Mỗi người đều có ranh giới của riêng mình, cho dù trong tương lai thật sự có ở cùng nhau cũng phải cho đối phương không gian tự do. Tuy rất muốn hiểu thêm về Ong Seong Wu, nhưng so với việc tự tìm kiếm, Kang Daniel muốn Ong Seong Wu nói cho mình nghe nhiều hơn.

Vì thế hắn dừng lại, yên lặng chờ người nọ trở về.

Ong Seong Wu chạy như bay, xuyên qua hành lang xây dựng bằng thủy tinh, ánh mặt trời trên cao chiếu xuống khiến cho hành lang tỏa ra ánh sáng rực rỡ. Chung Dae Jun đang đứng ở giữa hành lang, bóng lưng thẳng tắp mà kiên cường, không khác gì nhiều năm về trước.

"Huấn luyện viên!"

Chung Dae Jun dừng bước, quay đầu nhìn hắn: "Sao không đi luyện tập, chạy tới đây làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu theo phản xạ lùi về sau nửa bước, sau đó mới tiến lên phía trước, ánh mắt ảm đạm, giống như đã lâu không nhìn thấy ánh sáng, hắn hít vào một hơi, thấp giọng nói: "Con có chuyện muốn nói với ngài."

Chung Dae Jun im lặng vài giây: "Nếu con muốn nói chuyện của Hae Kyu thì không cần nói nữa, ta đã nghe ông nội con kể rồi."

Tay Ong Seong Wu run lên, điếu thuốc trên đầu ngón tay cũng run theo, tàn thuốc rơi xuống đất. Ong Seong Wu há miệng, cảm thấy yết hầu như bị hòn đá chặn lại, không phát ra được tiếng nào.

Chung Dae Jun nhìn Ong Seong Wu, chợt nhớ đến dáng vẻ của Ong Seong Wu năm đó, tuy bị ép huấn luyện chết lên chết xuống nhưng hầu như ngày nào cũng náo loạn không yên, cho dù bị trừng phạt thế nào, cặp mắt kia vẫn sáng ngời, không giống như bây giờ, bất quá điều này chính là cái giá của sự trưởng thành, mỗi người đều phải vượt qua hết ngưỡng cửa này đến ngưỡng cửa khác, bị cuộc sống bị nhuộm hết tầng màu đến tầng màu khác, cuối cùng không còn vẻ non nớt và ngây thơ của ngày xưa nữa.

Cậu bé năm đó đã trở thành một người đàn ông cao ngất, ý chí vẫn không thay đổi, thậm chí còn ương ngạnh hơn, đủ để chống đỡ nửa bầu trời. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Chung Dae Jun cảm thấy mình nên tự hào vì Ong Seong Wu mới phải, mặc kệ trước đây đã xảy ra chuyện gì, ít nhất bây giờ nó còn sống, cho dù trên người dính đầy máu tươi.

Chung Dae Jun im lặng một lát rồi bước lên.

Ong Seong Wu đứng yên không nhúc nhích, chuẩn bị đón nhận tất cả, bất kể là bạt tai hay là quyền đấm cước đá, nhưng đợi mãi cũng không thấy gì, Chung Dae Jun chỉ vỗ vỗ vai hắn: "Thông suốt rồi."

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, chỉ nghe Chung Dae Jun lơ đãng nói: "Quay về luyện tập đi, sau này đừng nghĩ lung tung nữa."

Ong Seong Wu không trả lời, nhìn Chung Dae Jun rời đi không quay đầu lại, hắn đứng đờ ra một lúc rồi mới xoay người tựa vào cây cột thủy tinh, cúi đầu run run hút thuốc, cặp mắt kia bị khói trắng che khuất, không nhìn ra bất kì cảm xúc nào.

Xem ra vết thương kia đã trở thành sẹo đi theo hắn cả đời, đè không xuống, ném không xong.

Kang Daniel dừng bước, trên hành lang sáng ngời, Ong Seong Wu đang tựa vào cây cột, cúi đầu hút thuốc lá, cả người tỏa ra sự cô độc và bất lực, làm cho người ta cứ tưởng hắn đang khóc.

Đợi nửa ngày cũng không thấy Ong Seong Wu quay lại, Kang Daniel định đi đến xem thử một chút, đề phòng trường hợp Ong Seong Wu thật sự bị trung đoàn đánh chết, chỉ là không ngờ sẽ thấy được cảnh tượng này. Trong ấn tượng của hắn, Ong Seong Wu là người luôn tràn đầy sức sống, cả thân thủ và tinh thần đều mạnh mẽ đến lạ, hắn chưa từng nghĩ Ong Seong Wu cũng có mặt yếu đuối này, chỉ cần một thân ảnh đã khiến trái tim người ta nhói đau.

Kang Daniel bước nhanh qua đó, Ong Seong Wu nghe tiếng động liền ngẩng đầu lên, khóe mắt hơi nhướng một chút, vẫn giữ thái độ lười biếng như cũ, giống như những gì vừa xảy ra đều là ảo giác, sau đó oán giận nói: "Không phải tôi đã dặn anh đừng đi theo sao."

"Tôi sợ cậu bị ngược chết." Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu, muốn tìm một ít dấu vết để lại, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn thất bại, trên mặt người này không có gì cả, "Trung đoàn đánh cậu?"

Ong Seong Wu ấn đầu thuốc lá xuống bên cạnh, cười như không cười, "Anh đoán đi?"

"Sao tôi biết được," Kang Daniel vẫn quan sát hắn, "Nhìn bộ dạng vừa rồi của cậu... Thế nào, có tâm sự à?"

"Không, tôi chỉ đang suy nghĩ thôi."

"Suy nghĩ chuyện gì?"

"Tại sao tôi không bị ngược."

"..."

"Thật mà."

Lại bắt đầu không đàng hoàng nữa rồi, Kang Daniel thở dài trong lòng, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Đi thôi, tôi lấy thuốc lá cho cậu."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, hai người cùng nhau đi về. Kang Daniel im lặng một lát: "Nếu có tâm sự thì cứ nói."

"Tôi đang suy nghĩ thật mà."

Kang Daniel liếc hắn một cái, không miễn cưỡng nữa, trở lại văn phòng lấy hai hộp thuốc cho hắn, không quên ném cho hắn một cái bật lửa. Ong Seong Wu lập tức vui vẻ hẳn lên, nhét đồ vật vào túi rồi nhào qua ôm Kang Daniel: "Thủ trưởng, anh đúng là người tốt!"

Kang Daniel đưa tay nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu: "Nếu mọi người trong phòng đều biết thì cứ phát cho mỗi người một điếu, mắc công làm cho bọn họ bức xúc, nhưng đừng ra ngoài nói."

Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, vẫy vẫy tay: "Tôi đi đây."

Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu rời đi, ánh mắt càng thêm thâm thúy, lẽ ra hắn nên biết người như Ong Seong Wu che giấu rất kín kẽ, nói không chừng còn đang bọc một tầng vỏ cứng, muốn phá được thật sự không dễ dàng.

Kang Daniel chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, không sao, hắn là người rất kiên nhẫn.

Vòng loại vẫn chưa chấm dứt, sau buổi nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi, mọi người lại tiếp tục tập luyện. Trên cơ bản, lượng huấn luyện không có gì thay đổi, thay đổi duy nhất chính là lớp học kiến thức, bất quá trong thời gian đó đã xuất hiện một chuyện làm cho mọi người kinh sợ, chính là người nào đó giống như mở hack, khiến cho nhóm quân mũi nhọn luôn luôn dẫn đầu phải trợn mắt há mồm, ngay cả huấn luyện viên phụ trách huấn luyện cũng không khỏi bất ngờ: "Đùa với tôi à, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Thằng nhóc này uống thuốc kích thích hả?"

Kang Daniel đứng trên sân huấn luyện quan sát, người từng được trung đoàn tự mình huấn luyện sao có thể xem thường được.

Lai Guan Lin thở hổn hển: "Anh... Rốt cuộc anh bị gì vậy?"

"Đừng hỏi," Ong Seong Wu đổ đầy mồ hôi, buồn bã nói, "Hai đứa bị loại thì có thể thu dọn đồ đạc cút đi, anh bị loại sẽ mất mạng, em nói anh phải làm sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan cố gắng đuổi kịp tốc độ của hắn: "Là người lần trước phải không? Ổng là ai vậy?"

"Ổng là ác quỷ, sau này nhớ tránh xa ổng một chút, biết chưa?"

Kim Jae Hwan và Lai Guan Lin trăm miệng một lời: "Biết rồi!"  
Ong Seong Wu thoải mái luyện tập hít đất, sau đó phấn khởi chạy tới bên sân. Kang Daniel hiểu ý, đưa cho Ong Seong Wu chai nước, nhìn người này ngửa đầu lên uống, hầu kết dao động lên xuống, không khỏi thở dài trong lòng, rốt cuộc chừng nào những ngày "chỉ nhìn được chứ không ăn được" này mới chấm dứt đây.

"Đội phó." Một huấn luyện viên đi tới, theo bản năng liếc mắt nhìn Ong Seong Wu bên cạnh.

"Không sao, nói đi."

Người nọ gật đầu: "Khả năng tiếp nhận của bọn họ đã định hình rồi, bây giờ có thể tiến hành vòng loại tiếp theo."

"Ừ, sắp xếp thi viết đi."

Người nọ thở dài: "Có lẽ sẽ loại bớt một mớ lính nông thôn, thật đáng tiếc, đều là mầm tốt."

"Hết cách rồi."

Người nọ ừ một tiếng, thể năng của lính nông thôn không tệ, ngoài ra còn có tinh thần chịu khó, điều này rất đáng được khen ngợi và noi theo, nhưng do không được học hành nhiều, trình độ tri thức của bọn họ không tốt, bộ đội đặc chủng phải thực hiện những hoạt động có độ nguy hiểm cao, phải đối mặt với áp lực tâm lí mà người thường khó tưởng tượng được, người không có kiến thức sẽ khó có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ tác chiến, hơn nữa bộ đội đặc chủng phải học rất nhiều thứ, nếu trình độ văn hóa và năng lực thấu hiểu không cao sẽ bị đào thải, theo một góc nhìn khác, loại những người này cũng là vì tốt cho bọn họ, ít nhất bọn họ sẽ không chết trên chiến trường.

Ong Seong Wu nghe được rất rõ ràng, buông chai nước rồi hét lớn sang bên kia: "Này, Guan Lin thân yêu, lần tới là thi viết đó, em lên đời rồi!"

Mọi người trên sân đều đã luyện tập xong, sau khi nghe được tin tức này, cả bọn đều bùng nổ, tiếng oán than vang vọng khắp nơi. Lai Guan Lin không muốn chọc điên mọi người nên không dám cười to, nhưng vẻ mặt lại sáng rỡ, vừa nhìn là biết tâm tình không tệ, nhưng cậu cũng không vui vẻ được bao lâu. Tin tức của người nào đó tin tức làm cho lòng người bàng hoàng, huấn luyện viên nhìn mọi người không còn tâm trạng luyện tập, đành phải giải tán bọn họ trước thời gian để bọn họ về ôn tập. Vì thế lúc trở về phòng, Lai Guan Lin bị hết người này đến người khác giật tới giật lui, cậu đành phải phát huy tinh thần tương trợ lẫn nhau giảng giải đến đêm khuya, nhưng cho dù là vậy, đám người kia vẫn không muốn buông tha cho cậu, cậu thật sự khóc không ra nước mắt: "Tôi muốn đi ngủ, thức khuya sẽ làm giảm chỉ số thông minh."

Mọi người khuyên nhủ: "Không sao, chỉ một đêm thôi, sáng mai thi xong cậu có thể ngủ tiếp."

Lai Guan Lin từ chối: "Không."

Bị nỗi sợ đào thải đuổi theo phía sau, mọi người quyết định không làm thì thôi, đã làm thì phải làm đến cùng, cả bọn đi đến góc tường cầm hai cái bình plastic, huơ huơ trước mặt Lai Guan Lin: "Dạy đi."

Lai Guan Lin bình tĩnh quay về ngủ: "Hừ, ông đây hết sợ chuột rồi!"

Mọi người kinh ngạc, đồng loạt quay sang nhìn Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan, ánh mắt gần như tuyệt vọng. Hai người kia đang định ngủ, bị nhiều ánh mắt như vậy bắn tới thì vội vàng ngồi dậy, mơ mơ màng màng hỏi: "Sao thế? Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Mọi người đau khổ nhìn bọn họ: "Lin Lin không sợ chuột thật sao?"

Lai Guan Lin trải chăn: "Đừng có gọi tôi là Lin Lin!"

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan mặc kệ người nào đó rống giận, chỉ liếc mắt nhìn sang, cùng nhau kinh ngạc: "Ồ, hai con chuột đó lớn rồi à?"

*Lâm chỉ sợ chuột nhỏ...

Lai Guan Lin im lặng vài giây, sau đó đột nhiên nhào qua: "Rốt cuộc tôi có thù oán gì với hai người, hả?! Hai người muốn chơi chết tôi mới vừa lòng phải không? Đồ khốn ——!"

Ong Seong Wu bày ra vẻ mặt vô tội: "Anh có nói gì đâu?"

Kim Jae Hwan cũng rất vô tội: "Bọn anh chỉ cảm thán một tí, em có cần phản ứng lớn như vậy không, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Tại sao bọn họ đều nhìn chúng ta?"

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

Mọi người sửng sốt một lát, sau đó đồng loạt chạy rầm rầm ra ngoài, sau đó lại chạy rầm rầm mang mấy con chuột nhỏ trở về.

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

Lai Guan Lin chạy như điên vào trong góc: "A a a! Đừng tới đây, tôi có thành quỷ cũng không tha cho mấy người!"

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nhìn nhìn một lát, sau đó xé giấy vo tròn nhét vào lỗ tai, nhắm mắt ngủ.

Vòng loại thứ ba vẫn như cũ, chỉ mất nửa ngày là xong. Cho dù cả thể xác và tinh thần đều bị giày vò, Lai Guan Lin vẫn giành được hạng nhất, thuận lợi qua cửa, cậu đứng trên giường mình cười lớn: "Đúng là thiên tài có khác, cho dù ở trong trạng thái nào cũng đều đỉnh như vậy, ha ha ha ha!"

Những người đang thu dọn đồ đạc nhìn nhau, trước khi đi im lặng ném chuột lên giường cậu.

"A a a! Tôi muốn đi khiếu nại!"

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu vừa trở về từ văn phòng trong toà nhà chính, hắn rưng rưng nước mắt cầm tay Lai Guan Lin, sau đó đi qua cầm tay Hwang Min Hyun, cảm thán nói: "Ngoan, sau này hãy đi theo anh."

Mọi người kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, Kim Jae Hwan hỏi: "Lão đại, anh sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu nghẹn ngào: "Khổ tận cam lai."

Lai Guan Lin nhích nhích qua: "Vậy là có thể vào khu nhà ở rồi phải không? Đi thôi, cái giường của em hết xài được rồi!"

Ong Seong Wu không hề nghe thấy Lai Guan Lin đang nói gì, chỉ khoác tay lên vai cậu, tiếp tục cảm thán: "Ngoan, sau này hãy đi theo anh."

"Vâng, anh, bây giờ em chuyển chỗ được chưa?"

"Không biết."

"Vậy chứ theo anh làm gì?"

"Huấn luyện viên chính nói đã tới lúc kiểm tra các em, anh muốn mang các em đi tán gái."

Mọi người: "..."

________

Chuẩn bị dọn vô ở chung rồi *chấm nước mắt nước mũi*

Chương 32: Ý tưởng  
Ngay từ đầu, ý tưởng thu nhận lính đánh thuê vào bộ đội đặc chủng đã được mọi người thảo luận rất lâu, nhiệm vụ của bộ đội đặc chủng không ngoại trừ trinh sát thâm nhập, đánh lén trong lòng địch, bao vây ám sát, giải cứu con tin, chống khủng bố v.v.., rất ít xuất hiện trong những tình huống như ở Malaysia, bất quá xét theo nhiều nhân tố khác, cuối cùng đơn xin phép vẫn được thông qua, nhưng nếu nhìn nhân tố đang lượn qua lượn lại trước mặt mình, Kang Daniel không dám đảm bảo hiệu quả, hắn tìm Ong Seong Wu nói chuyện hai lần, rốt cuộc chỉ nhận được hai chữ: tán gái.

Kang Daniel tựa lưng vào ghế, hỏi: "Lúc rảnh rỗi, lính đánh thuê các cậu thường đi tán gái à?"

"Không hẳn là vậy," Ong Seong Wu nói, "Đánh bạc, uống rượu, tới vùng nông thôn câu cá, tóm lại mỗi người mỗi khác, nhưng là đàn ông thì ai mà chẳng tán gái, đây là quy tắc chung," Ong Seong Wu chồm về phía trước, nằm dài lên bàn nhìn Kang Daniel, "Đi nhé? Đi đi!"

Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ: "Cậu không thể đàng hoàng một chút à?"

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, không hề để ý: "Đàng hoàng tới trình độ nào? Đại đội đặc chủng các anh có bao nhiêu có cơ hội làm nhiệm vụ của lính đánh thuê? Hả?"

Kang Daniel nhìn điệu bộ cà lơ phất phơ của Ong Seong Wu, tuy thường ngày người này rất tửng nhưng đầu óc rất thông minh, hắn sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Cậu nghĩ thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu giả vờ vô tội: "Cấp trên có tính toán riêng của bọn họ, sao tôi biết được."

Kang Daniel không để ý tới hắn, hỏi: "PMC bên Mỹ, ngoại trừ nhận ủy thác từ các công ty công ty tư nhân, bọn họ còn có một tác dụng chung, cậu biết là gì không?"

"Biết, nếu quân Mỹ hoặc chính phủ Mỹ có gì không tiện ra mặt, bọn họ sẽ cử PMC đi làm, như vậy ít mạo hiểm, một khi thất bại còn có thể chối bay chối biến, vì thế hằng năm nước Mỹ tốn rất nhiều tiền vào phương diện này," Ong Seong Wu dừng một chút, mỉm cười hỏi, "Lần này đội ngũ được chọn cũng có tác dụng đó phải không?"

"Tôi cảm thấy cấp trên đang suy xét về phương diện này, nếu không đơn xin đâu có được thông qua nhanh như thế, nhưng cụ thể như thế nào thì tôi không dám đảm bảo, mọi thứ còn đang trong giai đoạn tìm hiểu," Kang Daniel nói, "Có lẽ trong tương lai đội ngũ sẽ bị chia ra, người tự thành lập một công ty vệ sĩ riêng, người nhận ủy thác từ bên ngoài, nhưng thật ra đều làm việc vì quốc gia, đương nhiên tôi chỉ nói là có thể thôi. Mục tiêu của đợt huấn luyện này là đội ngũ ra ngoài có thể đảm đương được chức vụ lính đánh thuê, nhưng chúng tôi không biết nhiều về lính đánh thuê, cậu có ý kiến gì không?"

"Đi tán gái đi!!!"

"..."

"Anh lại nhìn tôi như vậy rồi, tôi nói nghiêm túc mà."

Kang Daniel thở dài trong lòng, kiên nhẫn nói: "Lí do."

"Được rồi, thật ra hằng năm những binh lính kia đều có ngày nghỉ, sau khi về nhà thường đi chơi với bạn bè, về phần có chơi gái hay không thì tôi không biết, nhưng tôi cảm thấy đa số đều không làm thế," Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi phân tích, "Tôi cũng không ép bọn họ nhất định phải chơi gái, dù sao có người thích cũng có người không thích, nhưng bất kể thế nào, ít ra cũng phải thích ứng với hoàn cảnh này, không thể bị người đẹp quấn lấy là hoàn toàn choáng váng, ngay cả tay đặt ở đâu cũng không biết, huống chi có vài ông chủ rất thích quan hệ với người đẹp ngay tại chỗ, còn anh phải bình tĩnh đứng bên cạnh."

Kang Daniel nhíu mày: "Cậu gặp qua trường hợp này rồi sao?"

"Gặp nhiều nữa là khác, có người còn chơi tay ba tay tư, đủ loại khẩu vị nặng, hình ảnh kích thích cực kì, anh muốn tôi kể tỉ mỉ không?"

Kang Daniel lắc đầu, nghi ngờ nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Cậu có tham gia không?"

"Không, tôi phải phụ trách bảo vệ ông chủ."

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Vậy là tốt rồi."

"Hả?"

"Không có gì, nói tiếp đi."

Ong Seong Wu không suy nghĩ nhiều, tiếp tục nói: "Đương nhiên đó là trường hợp đặc biệt, đa số ông chủ đều không muốn bị người khác vây xem, có đôi khi ông chủ của anh hoặc đối tác làm việc của ông ta có dẫn theo lính đánh thuê, khi ông chủ không cần anh ở bên cạnh, anh có thể sang chơi chung với nhóm lính đánh thuê đó, đánh bài, uống rượu, tán gái, muốn chơi gì thì chơi, ngoài ra còn có thể moi được tin tức tình báo hữu dụng từ miệng bọn họ, nhưng lính đánh thuê rất máy móc, bọn họ làm tất cả chỉ vì tiền, nhưng nếu có cơ hội kiếm tiền từ tin tình báo, ai lại muốn làm máy móc chứ, đúng không?"

Kang Daniel ừ một tiếng: "Không sai."

"Vì vậy," Ong Seong Wu dùng ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn hắn, "Chúng ta đi tán gái thôi!"

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Hôm đó đi làm việc, đừng mong có thể chơi gái thật."

Ong Seong Wu sụp vai xuống: "Tôi biết không thể được voi đòi tiên mà."

"Biết mà cậu còn hưng phấn vậy sao?"

"Ừ, có thể xem đỡ ghiền cũng được," Ong Seong Wu rầu rĩ nói, "Tôi sắp quên con gái trông thế nào luôn rồi, cứ thế này chắc tôi chơi trai thiệt quá."

Kang Daniel ngừng tay lại: "Vậy sao cậu không chơi?"

"Huấn luyện bận muốn chết, làm gì có thời gian chơi?"

Kang Daniel hỏi thử: "Nếu có thời gian thì cậu có chơi không?"

"Có thể, nếu không nhịn chết luôn thì sao?"

"Vậy cậu muốn chơi ai?"

"Chưa nghĩ tới vấn đề này, có gì không?"

"Tò mò thôi," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Nếu bây giờ cho cậu chọn, cậu sẽ chọn ai?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ: "Thật ra ai cũng được, chỉ cần thoải mái là tốt rồi."

"..." Kang Daniel im lặng an ủi mình, tuy rằng đáp án này quá vô sỉ nhưng ít nhất mình cũng nằm trong số đó.

"À, đúng rồi," Ong Seong Wu giật nhẹ ống tay áo của người nào đó, "Khi nào thì chúng tôi mới được chuyển vào khu ký túc xá?"

"Loại thêm một lần nữa."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Lại loại một nửa sao?"

"Không hẳn, phải xem trình độ lần này thế nào đã, có gì không?"

Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ nói: "Bây giờ Lin Lin có chết cũng không chịu ngủ trên cái giường kia, cứ muốn ngủ chung giường với tôi, giường xếp nhỏ xíu, hai người sao mà ngủ được, vả lại tôi cũng không muốn ngủ trên cái giường từng bị chuột bò qua, anh giúp tôi đổi chỗ đi."

Kang Daniel nheo mắt, suy tư một lát: "Nếu không cậu sang chỗ tôi ngủ đi? Dù sao gần đây tôi có rất nhiều chuyện cần bàn bạc với cậu, tôi ở phòng đơn, có phòng tắm riêng, giường cũng đủ lớn."

"Thật sao," Ong Seong Wu lập tức trở nên hưng phấn, "Được, quyết định vậy đi, tối nay tôi sẽ chuyển liền, mấy ngày nay ngủ giường xếp nhức hết cả người."(Bưởi con ơi...*lau nước mắt*)

Kang Daniel không nói gì gật đầu, liếc mắt nhìn thời gian: "Đi ăn cơm thôi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, bò xuống bàn cùng Kang Daniel đi ra ngoài. Mấy ngày nay lượng huấn luyện vẫn y như cũ, nhưng do Ong Seong Wu có tham gia giám sát đợt kiểm tra sắp tới nên không đi luyện tập, những người còn lại cũng không có ý kiến gì, bọn họ hiểu rõ thực lực của Ong Seong Wu, không có gì là bất công cả. Lúc đó gần giữa trưa, sau khi ăn cơm xong mọi người đều tự nghỉ ngơi, hai người vừa xuống lầu liền nhìn thấy Lai Guan Lin nằm dưới xe việt dã, có vẻ như đang sửa xe, Kim Jae Hwan và Hwang Min Hyun đứng bên cạnh. Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc hỏi: "Lin Lin đang làm gì thế?"

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn: "Tôi nhớ hôm qua trung đoàn nói muốn sửa xe việt dã, có lẽ hôm nay giao cho cậu ấy sửa."

Ong Seong Wu càng kinh ngạc hơn: "Lin Lin còn có tay nghề này sao?"

Kang Daniel cũng không ngại nói cho Ong Seong Wu biết tình hình thực tế: "Cậu ấy là người trung đoàn chỉ đích danh muốn giữ lại, có hai bằng công nghệ thông tin và cơ giới, là một thiên tài."

"Thì ra học trò của tôi lợi hại như vậy," Ong Seong Wu tự hào nói, sau đó phấn khởi bước qua xem xét: "Đồng chí Guan Lin, em đang làm gì đấy?"  
"Đang lắp lại." Lai Guan Lin trả lời, một lát sau liền chui ra, cậu lau mồ hôi, tháo bao tay rồi mở cửa lên xe, chạy thử vài vòng xung quanh, cuối cùng vòng trở về: "Đã ổn rồi, tốc độ tuyệt đối không thành vấn đề."

"Anh thử với," Ong Seong Wu kích động leo lên xe, nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, "Như vậy chưa đã, tôi muốn dạo một vòng quanh núi."

Kang Daniel nhìn về phía Lai Guan Lin, Lai Guan Lin hiểu ý, đứng nghiêm chào: "Báo cáo thủ trưởng, tuyệt đối sẽ không xảy ra vấn đề."

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Đi đi."

Ong Seong Wu nhấn kèn hai cái: "Ai muốn đi hóng gió?"

"Em!" Kim Jae Hwan lập tức chui lên, thuận tiện ngoắc ngoắc tay với đồng bọn, Lai Guan Lin nhìn Kang Daniel, thấy hắn không phản đối nên theo sát phía sau, Hwang Min Hyun thấy thế cũng leo lên xe. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm khởi động máy: "Anh muốn đua một vòng."

Kim Jae Hwan im thin thít leo xuống xe, hai người còn lại ngạc nhiên hỏi: "Sao vậy?"

"Lão đại đua xe hơi khủng bố," Kim Jae Hwan chân thành đề nghị, "Tốt nhất hai người nên xuống xe."

Lai Guan Lin nhíu mày: "Có lật xe không?"

"Không biết."

"Vậy thì có gì mà phải sợ, nam tử hán đại trượng phu mà sợ đua xe à?"

Hwang Min Hyun vốn định nghe theo đề nghị của Kim Jae Hwan, nhưng nghe đến đó thì không nhúc nhích nữa, thầm nghĩ cũng phải, Ong Seong Wu có thể đua tới trình độ nào chứ?

Kim Jae Hwan dùng ánh mắt cảm thông nhìn bọn họ, thấy bọn họ không di chuyển, Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười, hưng phấn gào lên: "Chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, xuất phát!!!!" Vừa dứt lời, xe việt dã liền phóng ra khỏi doanh trại, nháy mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Kang Daniel muốn đợi Ong Seong Wu về cùng nhau ăn cơm, vì thế tiếp tục đứng tại chỗ. Kim Jae Hwan muốn xem phản ứng của hai người kia, vì thế cũng không động đậy.

"Khi nào Seong Wu mới về?"

"Nhanh lắm."

Kang Daniel không hỏi nữa, chờ thêm giây lát, quả nhiên thấy bọn họ trở lại, xe việt dã chạy với tốc độ cao vọt vào quân doanh, két một tiếng dừng lại. Cửa xe mở ra, Lai Guan Lin bước xuống, đi được vài bước thì hai chân nhũn ra, ngã nhào dưới đất, sắc mặt trắng bệch, không nói được lời nào. Hwang Min Hyun bình tĩnh bước xuống xe, trên mặt vẫn không có biểu tình gì. Kim Jae Hwan từ từ đi qua, nhìn trái nhìn phải, hỏi thử: "Đi luyện tập không?"

2  
"Không." Hwang Min Hyun quả quyết từ chối, im lặng đi về phía trước, cả người xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo.

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm bước xuống xe, gần đây hắn không cần huấn luyện, chỉ lo chuẩn bị vụ tán gái, vì thế đã cởi sẵn đồng phục tác chiến, mặc quần áo bình thường, áo thun màu đen bó sát thân trên thon gọn săn chắc, quần rằn ri lưng thấp, giày quân đội, tóc mái đã dài ra một chút rủ trước trán, ba ngôi sao bên gò má trái dưới ánh nắng mặt trời cũng như đang lấp lánh, cực kì đẹp trai, hắn tựa vào cửa xe: "Lúc này có điếu thuốc là hoàn hảo."

Kang Daniel nhìn không chớp mắt, âm thầm cảm thán trong lòng, tuy Ong Seong Wu rất phong lưu, nhưng hắn thật sự có vốn để phong lưu. Kang Daniel tiến lên vài bước, lấy ra hộp thuốc lá, một tay chống lên cửa xe, tay còn lại thì lấy bật lửa ra châm cho Ong Seong Wu, rũ mắt nhìn cặp môi ngậm điếu thuốc của đối phương, ánh mắt thâm thúy mà chăm chú.

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng, trong lòng nhảy dựng, sao ánh mắt người này nhìn lão đại nhà mình lại kì quái như thế? Không phải như mình nghĩ chứ?

Ong Seong Wu chỉ lo nhìn khói, hoàn toàn không chú ý tới ánh mắt của Kang Daniel, hắn hít một hơi, cầm điếu thuốc đi qua bên kia đá đá Lai Guan Lin, "Dậy đi."

Lai Guan Lin tỉnh lại, sau đó bất chợt nhào qua, hận không thể cắn một phát vào bắp đùi của Ong Seong Wu: "Tôi x cả nhà anh, mẹ nó đường trên núi đã không có vòng bảo vệ thì thôi đi, mẹ nó đừng nói là đường nhựa, nó không phải là đường xi măng, sao anh dám phóng nhanh như thế? Anh không sợ phóng một cái xuống dưới luôn sao?! Anh phóng xuống dưới thì kệ anh, mẹ nó trên xe còn hai người nữa anh có biết không, anh muốn mưu sát hả!"

Ong Seong Wu né tránh: "Có phóng xuống đâu."

Lai Guan Lin tức giận đứng dậy: "Từ nay về sau tôi không bao giờ ngồi xe do anh lái nữa."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel: "Đi ăn cơm thôi."

Kang Daniel nhếch miệng cười, xoa đầu Ong Seong Wu rồi cùng nhau rời đi.

Trong lòng Kim Jae Hwan lại nhảy dựng thêm lần nữa, đúng là như mình nghĩ rồi! Kim Jae Hwan ngơ ngác đứng tại chỗ một lúc lâu, mẹ nó, lần này tới quân doanh đúng là bị liên lụy thật mà!

Buổi chiều huấn luyện như bình thường, bốn giờ có còi tập hợp, mọi người đều tự thay quần áo thoải mái, Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun không tin tưởng cho lắm, vì thế tìm Kim Jae Hwan hỏi thăm: "Đi tán gái thật sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan hưng phấn gật đầu, hai mắt sáng rỡ: "Ừ!"

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

Hwang Min Hyun: "..."

Ong Seong Wu phấn khởi chạy xuống lầu, nhảy tưng tưng về phía trước, sau đó chợt dừng lại, từ từ lùi về phía sau Kang Daniel: "Ổng... ổng cũng đi theo?"

Kang Daniel nhìn phía trước, chỉ thấy Chung Dae Jun đang đứng cạnh xe việt dã nghe người ta nói gì đó, hắn trầm ngâm một lát: "Không đâu, có thể ông ấy chỉ đến xem xe thôi."

Ong Seong Wu nửa tin nửa ngờ, sau đó chậm rãi bước qua. Lai Guan Lin đang báo cáo tình hình xe việt dã, Chung Dae Jun đang tập trung lắng nghe. Thấy Ong Seong Wu đang lết về phía này, biết đợt kiểm tra sắp tới Ong Seong Wu có tham gia giám sát, ông vỗ vỗ vai Lai Guan Lin và Ong Seong Wu: "Không tệ." Sau đó quay đầu đi mất.

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu: "... Ong Seong Wu?"

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun kinh ngạc: "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng chạy tới ấn huyệt nhân trung: "Lão đại? Lão đại! Lão đại?!"

Ước chừng một phút sau Ong Seong Wu mới hoàn hồn, bất ngờ chụp tay Kim Jae Hwan, không thể tin nổi: "Ông ác quỷ kia vừa nói không tệ đúng không? Đúng không?!"

Mọi người gật đầu.

Ong Seong Wu lâng lâng bước lên xe, xe hơi bắt đầu xuất phát, Ong Seong Wu ngồi yên trong chốc lát rồi quay sang nhìn Lai Guan Lin, ánh mắt ngây thơ như cún con: "Vừa rồi ổng nói không tệ."

Lai Guan Lin giật giật khóe miệng: "Thật ra em cảm thấy ông ấy chỉ khen em thôi, khen anh chỉ là nhân tiện."

Ong Seong Wu làm ngơ, quay đầu nhìn Kim Jae Hwan và Hwang Min Hyun: "Vừa rồi ổng nói không tệ."

"..." Hai người kia im lặng nhìn hắn, rốt cuộc năm đó anh bị ổng ngược tới mức nào? Khen anh một câu là có thể biến anh thành thế này?

Ong Seong Wu lâng lâng nhìn Kang Daniel, chớp mắt: "Vừa rồi ổng nói..."

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Ngoan, đúng là không tệ."

"Ừm." Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn thẳng lưng ngồi yên, một lát sau lại bắt đầu dở chứng: "Tôi đi tán gái, tại sao ông ta lại nói không tệ? Quá vô lí," Hắn dừng một chút rồi bất chợt vỗ đùi, "Tôi hiểu rồi, lúc trước thì tra tấn thể xác của tôi, bây giờ lại muốn tra tấn tinh thần của tôi, khốn kiếp!"

Mọi người: "..."

Chương 33: Tán gái  
Hơn phân nửa đoạn đường, Ong Seong Wu đều chìm trong trạng thái hoảng loạn, làm cho người ta hận không thể kêu Chung Dae Jun tới đập hắn một trận, như vậy mới giúp hắn giải tỏa, trở về trạng thái bình thường.

Trong đội ngũ tán gái, ngoại trừ 12 người còn có Kang Daniel và hai gã huấn luyện viên, ba chiếc việt dã phóng ra quốc lộ, chạy chầm chậm trên đường lớn nhộn nhịp. Lúc đó đã qua chạng vạng, nắng chiều phía chân trời vẫn chưa tan hết, mọi người tìm khách sạn ăn một bữa no nê, uống chút rượu, thả lỏng nói chuyện phiếm, sau đó chậm rãi xuất phát về phía nightclub.

Màn đêm buông xuống, cả thành phố nhuộm màu đỏ hồng của đèn neon, đúng là thời điểm tốt để ăn chơi trác táng. Ong Seong Wu dùng một tay khoác vai Kim Jae Hwan, tay còn lại thì cắm ở túi tiền, chậm rì rì bước vào nightclub, trong cặp mắt tràn đầy ý phong lưu: "Ăn cơm no nghĩ chuyện xấu, những lời này hoàn toàn chính xác."

"Đúng đúng," Kim Jae Hwan kề vai sát cánh với Ong Seong Wu, hưng phấn đi về phía trước, "Cuộc sống ngắn ngủi, chúng ta phải tranh thủ tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt."

"Ừ, trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy." Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười khen ngợi.

Hai người vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, những người phía sau im thin thít. Ong Seong Wu vẫn mặc bộ quần áo kia, chỉ đổi giày quân đội thành giày thông thường, bên hông thắt dây nịt đơn giản, làm nổi bật tỉ lệ cơ thể cân đối, cực kì nổi trội trong đám người. Kim Jae Hwan thuộc hàng sáng sủa, diện mạo khá tốt, hai người đứng chung một chỗ hấp dẫn không ít ánh mắt.

Kang Daniel đi sau lưng Ong Seong Wu, tuy đang mặc quần áo bình thường nhưng không thể che hết khí thế trên người. Nightclub này là một trong những chỗ ăn chơi tốt nhất thành phố, nhân viên phục vụ rất có mắt nhìn người, trực tiếp đi đến trước mặt Kang Daniel, lễ phép hỏi: "Xin hỏi đi mấy người?"

Kang Daniel không trả lời, liếc mắt một cái, quả nhiên trông thấy quản lí đại sảnh đi về phía này, trên mặt toàn là ý cười: "Là ngài Kang phải không?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu.

Biết đây là khách đã gọi trước, hơn nữa thân phận không tầm thường, nhân viên phục vụ lập tức hiểu chuyện rời đi. Quản lí đại sảnh lễ phép chìa tay ra: "Mời sang bên này."

Ong Seong Wu đi đến bên cạnh Kang Daniel, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Anh gọi điện thoại trước rồi à?" Tuy nơi này không phải là Jejang thành, nhưng dù sao cũng có con ông cháu cha đến chơi, đặt chỗ trước có thể giảm bớt không ít phiền toái, ít ra muốn cái gì có cái đó.

"Phải."

Ong Seong Wu không hỏi thêm nữa, quay đầu nhìn phía sau, thấy hai vị huấn luyện viên không vào theo, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Hai người bọn họ không vào sao?"

"Bọn họ muốn đi mua đồ," Kang Daniel giải thích đơn giản, "Bây giờ mọi thứ vẫn còn trong giai đoạn thử nghiệm, trung đoàn dặn không được đầu độc toàn đội."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai: "Được rồi."

Mọi người theo quản lí lên lầu ba, đi vào một gian phòng, gọi mấy chai rượu. Với thân phận là người giám sát, Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel vào ngồi tuốt trong góc sô pha, Ong Seong Wu híp mắt nói: "Kêu vài em tới đây."

Quản lí đại sảnh đã được dặn dò từ trước, vì thế lễ phép nói: "Xin ngài chờ một chút."

Lai Guan Lin nhìn quản lí đi ra ngoài, ấp a ấp úng một lúc mới yên lặng bước lên, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Anh, chơi gái thật hả?"

"Ừ."

"Vậy... vậy..." Lai Guan Lin là con nhà gia giáo được dạy dỗ đàng hoàng, chẳng khác nào trai mới lớn, chưa từng tiếp xúc với chuyện "chơi gái" bao giờ.

Ong Seong Wu liếc cậu ta một cái: "Sợ cái gì, uống rượu thôi, đâu có ép em chơi gái, thật không có tiền đồ, sau này lo mà học hỏi sư huynh của em đi."

Lai Guan Lin quay đầu lại, Kim Jae Hwan bưng ly rượu, hai mắt sáng rực nhìn ra cửa.

Lai Guan Lin: "..."

Quản lí đại sảnh nhanh chóng quay trở lại, theo sau là mười mấy cô gái xinh đẹp đủ loại phong cách khác nhau, ai cũng mặc đồ hở trên hở dưới, tất cả đều thuộc độ tuổi tốt nhất. Quản lí nói một tiếng, các cô gái lập tức cười duyên ngồi xuống rót rượu cắt trái cây, thân thiết nói chuyện với khách hàng. Các cô đã được dặn dò trước, không được chạm vào vị tiên sinh diện mạo tuấn lãng khí chất bất phàm và vị tiên sinh thanh mảnh đẹp đẽ ngồi bên cạnh hắn, những người khác muốn làm gì cũng được.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn từ đầu tới đuôi, nháy mắt mấy cái, cẩn thận đếm lại một lần, thế nhưng vẫn chỉ có 11 em, hắn nhất thời nổi giận, đứng dậy chuẩn bị kêu thêm hai người, ai ngờ bả vai đột nhiên bị người ghì lại, hắn quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel: "Làm gì vậy?"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh nói: "Không có phần của cậu."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng tiêu hóa thông tin: "Tại sao?!"

"Cậu phải giám sát."

"Có gái bên cạnh tôi cũng giám sát được mà."

"Không," Kang Daniel chân thành nói, "Tôi cảm thấy nó sẽ phân tán lực chú ý của cậu."

"Không có đâu, tôi đảm bảo."

"Nhị thiếu, ai chẳng biết lịch sử phong lưu của cậu, tôi không tin."

"..." Ong Seong Wu im lặng nhìn bên kia, nước mắt lưng tròng, "Tôi muốn gái."

Kang Daniel an ủi: "Để cậu không cảm thấy bất công, tôi cũng không có gái."

"Vậy Jae Hwan thì sao?" Ong Seong Wu nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Jae Hwan cũng quen với trường hợp này, tại sao cậu ấy cũng có?"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh trả lời: "Dù gì cũng cần có người đi đầu làm gương, đừng nghĩ nhiều nữa, có cậu ta làm gương là đủ rồi, cậu phải phụ trách giám sát."

"..."

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, làm việc đi."

Ong Seong Wu đành phải nhận mệnh ngồi yên quan sát, sắc mặt của hầu hết mọi người đều đã chuyển thành màu gan heo, ai cũng ngồi thẳng lưng, cứng đờ như bức tượng, ngơ ngác nhìn màn hình, chỉ có Kim Jae Hwan và vài người giữ được bình tĩnh. Trong số đó Kim Jae Hwan là bạo nhất, chưa gì đã ôm eo người đẹp nói chuyện rôm rả, chọc cô nàng cười không ngừng, sau đó còn được cô nàng hôn một cái.

"..." Ong Seong Wu rưng rưng nước mắt, "Kang Daniel, tôi hận anh."

"Hận đi," Kang Daniel khoác tay lên chỗ tựa lưng của sô pha, người bên ngoài nhìn vào sẽ tưởng hắn đang ôm Ong Seong Wu, "Đừng lãng phí thời gian, bắt đầu đi."

Ong Seong Wu hít vào một hơi, cẩn thận đánh giá, những người kia không biết mục đích thật sự của việc này, bọn họ cứ nhìn về phía huấn luyện viên theo bản năng. Ong Seong Wu cầm ly rượu trên bàn lên: "Anh biết không, khi nào có thời gian các anh nên tháo mấy cái quân hàm kia xuống, ví dụ như quân hàm trung tá của anh, những người này đều phải gọi anh là thủ trưởng, không dám hành động lỗ mãng, tại sao? Bởi vì bất kính với cấp trên sẽ bị phạt nhốt hoặc thậm chí giáng cấp, lính đánh thuê cũng có chỉ huy hành động, nhưng chúng tôi có thể chơi với nhau tới cùng."

"Tôi hiểu rồi, mai mốt giải quyết sau."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, tiếp tục quan sát, mặc dù trông mười một người kia đều vô cùng lo lắng, thậm chí tay cầm ly rượu cũng run cầm cập, nhưng ít nhất bọn họ cũng biết nói vài câu với người đẹp, chưa tệ đến mức không nói được chữ nào. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nâng ly uống cạn, sau đó chỉ vào cô nàng gần nhất: "Em, rót cho anh ly rượu."

Cô nàng kia theo bản năng nhìn Kang Daniel —— Vừa nhìn là biết người này là chủ sự, thấy Kang Daniel gật gật đầu, cô nàng cười rạng rỡ bước qua rót rượu. Ong Seong Wu lục ví của Kang Daniel, móc ra một xấp tiền đặt lên bàn: "Mặc nhiều quá."

"Cái này dễ thôi," Sau khi cất tiền, cô nàng nhanh chóng cởi quần áo bên ngoài, chỉ mặc đồ lót khêu gợi, mỉm cười hỏi, "Anh nhìn nè."

"Phụt ——" Cảnh tượng này làm cho vài người trong nhóm nhịn không được phun ra một ngụm rượu, hai mắt trợn trắng.

Ong Seong Wu khen: "Không tệ, đi gọi quản lí tới đây."

"Vâng ạ."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn cô nàng đi ra ngoài, híp mắt đánh giá: "Chậc chậc, eo 1.9 xích (63cm), ngực cup B, có điều chân hơi ngắn, tôi thích chân dài hơn."

"..." Mọi người đồng loạt quay sang nhìn, người này tán gái ra kinh nghiệm đúng không? Liếc mắt một cái mà biết nhiều như vậy.

Kim Jae Hwan đã sớm quen với việc này, cậu âm thầm liếc mắt nhìn thái độ bình tĩnh của Kang Daniel, sau đó đếm số con gái lần nữa, tự hỏi liệu đời này lão đại nhà mình còn sờ con gái được sao?

Hai phút sau quản lí chạy đến, Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng nói vài câu với quản lí, quản lí vuốt cằm, kêu các cô gái ra ngoài, một lát sau lại đưa các cô vào, lần này tất cả đều mặc nội y, trực tiếp dán lên người khách hàng. Có vài người chịu không nổi đứng bật dậy, vẻ mặt càng lúc càng đỏ, đến cả cổ cũng đỏ.

Ong Seong Wu hất cằm: "Ngồi xuống mau."

Những người kia nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, nghe bọn họ gọi "thủ trưởng", Kang Daniel mở miệng phân phó: "Ngồi đi."  
Những người kia đắn đo một lát, chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Ong Seong Wu đảo mắt nhìn một vòng, lần này Kim Jae Hwan vẫn là người bình tĩnh nhất, những người khác đều ngẩn ngơ, người thì nhịn không được nhìn ngực người ta, người thì cúi đầu uống rượu, người thì đứng ngồi không yên, người thì ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm màn hình.

Hwang Min Hyun sinh ra ở thành phố, là con của một gia đình khá giả, nhưng quá lắm chỉ cùng bạn bè ra ngoài ăn bữa cơm uống chút rượu, chưa đạt tới trình độ này, bây giờ cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy không được tự nhiên. Lai Guan Lin cũng không khá hơn là bao, tuy nhiên không được bình tĩnh như Hwang Min Hyun, mặt mũi cậu đỏ rần, cậu hoảng sợ kéo tay của các cô gái trên vai xuống: "Chị, chị à... đừng... đừng như vậy mà..."(ui đúng là em bé vẫn ngoan nhứt *^*)

Ong Seong Wu vừa nhìn thấy liền ngả lên người Kang Daniel cười như điên: "Ha ha ha, học trò của tôi thật đáng yêu, tôi dám cá cậu ấy vẫn còn là xử nam, anh tin không?"

Kang Daniel vỗ vai hắn: "Đàng hoàng nào."

Ong Seong Wu cười một hồi rồi mới chịu nghiêm túc trở lại, đưa tay mở bộ bài trên bàn ra, mỉm cười rút một lá, ném thẳng vào ngực Lai Guan Lin. Lai Guan Lin giật mình, kinh ngạc cầm lá bài lên, quay sang nhìn Ong Seong Wu, lập tức nhìn thấy vẻ mặt ghen tị hâm mộ của đối phương, hai mắt cậu lập tức sáng lên: "Anh, em bảo chị ấy qua với anh nhé?"

Ong Seong Wu cảm động nói: "Ngoan, không uổng công anh thương em, nhưng mà không cần đâu, cứ để ở chỗ em đi, tuy rằng anh cũng rất muốn."

Mặc kệ vẻ khổ sở của Lai Guan Lin, Ong Seong Wu quay đầu nhìn những người còn lại, tiếp tục ném bài vào người bọn họ. Đến khi ném Kim Jae Hwan, Kim Jae Hwan mỉm cười giơ tay chụp lấy, sau đó vui vẻ nói chuyện như chưa có gì xảy ra.

Ong Seong Wu tán thưởng cười cười, ném tất cả mọi người một lần, sau đó đưa một xấp tiền cho các cô gái để bọn họ đi ra ngoài, cuối cùng đứng dậy hắng giọng, "Vừa rồi có sáu người phát hiện lá bài bay đến, những người còn lại đều chờ đến khi lá bài rơi xuống mới chú ý, nếu thứ mà tôi ném không phải bài mà là dao, các cậu đã chết rồi. Trong sáu người kia, có bốn người chờ đến khi bài bay được một nửa mới chú ý, các cậu đừng quên dao nặng hơn bài, tốc độ cũng nhanh hơn, nếu các cậu không kịp phản ứng thì chỉ có nước chết mà thôi."

Mọi người lập tức tỉnh lại từ trong ảo tưởng màu hồng, đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Ong Seong Wu.

Ong Seong Wu ngừng một lát: "Có lẽ sẽ có người cho rằng có thể tránh được điểm yếu hại, được, còn một khả năng khác nữa," Hắn chậm rãi nói, "Nếu trên tay tôi không phải là dao cũng không phải là bài, mà là một khẩu súng thì sao?"

Mọi người rùng mình, cả đám lặng ngắt như tờ.

"Đừng nghi ngờ mục đích lần này," Ong Seong Wu đút hai tay vào túi tiền, "Lần này thật sự cho các cậu tán gái, để các cậu làm quen với trường hợp này, nhưng tán gái là tán gái, không thể tán luôn cả mạng, biết chưa?"

"Rõ!"

Ong Seong Wu lùi về sau nửa bước: "Đây không phải là quân doanh, đừng kêu to, bên ngoài còn có khách."

Ong Seong Wu lại kêu nhóm người đẹp tiến vào, còn mình thì ngồi xuống xào bài, lần này tất cả mọi người chỉ lo nhìn hắn, ngay cả người đẹp nói gì cũng không biết. Ong Seong Wu thở dài, bảo các cô đi ra ngoài, chỉ chừa lại một cô bên cạnh Kim Jae Hwan, cứ thế, ánh mắt của mọi người đều tập trung về phía hai người kia.

Cô gái bắt đầu cảm thấy lo lắng, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Anh Kim, tại sao mọi người đều nhìn chúng ta?"

Kim Jae Hwan cười an ủi: "Đừng sợ, nếu bọn họ dám ăn hiếp em, anh sẽ giúp em báo thù." Nói xong, Kim Jae Hwan bất chợt nghiêng người, một lá bài sượt qua vai cậu, đập vào ghế sô pha.

Mọi người: "...!!!"

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười mời cô nàng cuối cùng đi ra ngoài, sau đó đứng lên nói: "Mọi người thấy rồi đấy, cái tôi muốn là hiệu quả như vậy, sau này bất luận ở trong trường hợp nào, nói chuyện với ai, các cậu đều phải chú ý đến tình huống xung quanh, bởi vì không ai có thể đảm bảo có người nào muốn lấy mạng các cậu hay không."

Tất cả mọi người đều biết Kim Jae Hwan và Ong Seong Wu là cùng một phe, giờ phút này không thể tin nhìn bọn họ, không ngờ tính cảnh giác của hai người này lại cao đến trình độ đó, mọi người bắt đầu quay về vấn đề cũ, rốt cuộc hai người này làm nghề gì?!

Kang Daniel nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu: "Hôm nay đến đây thôi phải không?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ, cười tủm tỉm: "Chơi thêm trò nữa đi," Hắn nhìn xung quanh một vòng, "Sau này bất luận nhìn thấy cái gì, các cậu phải cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh." Dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu xoay người đi ra ngoài, một lát sau, một cậu bé xinh xắn bước vào.

Ong Seong Wu ném một xấp tiền cho cậu ta, cúi đầu dặn dò vài câu, cậu bé mỉm cười đi đến bên cạnh Kim Jae Hwan, giạng chân ngồi trên người Kim Jae Hwan, bắt đầu hôn Kim Jae Hwan, hôn từ hai má đến khóe miệng, sau đó hôn xuống cổ.

Tất cả mọi người cứng ngắc tại chỗ, sắc mặt vài người bắt đầu trở nên méo xẹo, biết đồng tính là một chuyện, tận mắt nhìn thấy lại là chuyện khác, hình ảnh này quá kích thích.

Kim Jae Hwan nhếch miệng cười, híp hai mắt lại, dưới ánh đèn tối trông càng thêm mị hoặc. Kim Jae Hwan dùng một tay sờ soạng sau lưng cậu bé kia, tay còn lại thì cởi quần áo phía trước, khẽ nhéo đầu vú phấn nộn của cậu ta.

"A..." Cậu bé kia rên rỉ ra tiếng.

Mọi người: "..."

Ong Seong Wu tạm dừng đúng lúc, cậu bé kia chẳng ngại ánh mắt của những người xung quanh, mỉm cười đi ra ngoài. Ong Seong Wu nói: "Đây đã là chuyện bình thường nhất rồi, nếu sau này gặp trường hợp nặng đô hơn, các cậu phải cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh."

Mọi người: "..."

Rốt cuộc hai người này đang làm gì, đang làm gì, đang làm gì ——?!

Thấy mọi thứ đã đâu vào đó, Kang Daniel đứng dậy mang cả bọn đi về, hai vị huấn luyện viên đang chờ ở bên ngoài, đoàn người nhanh chóng lên xe xuất phát, chạy về quân doanh trong đêm tối. Kang Daniel cho bọn họ xếp thành hàng, đứng phía trước đội ngũ, nói: "Huấn luyện không có gì thay đổi, từ mai trở đi bắt đầu học cách phòng bệnh, chữa bệnh và cách phân biệt động thực vật hoang dã ăn được, chuyện đêm nay sẽ không phải là lần cuối cùng, lát về nhớ thả lỏng một chút, lần sau đừng mất mặt như vậy nữa, rõ chưa?"

"Rõ!"

Kang Daniel vẫy tay cho bọn họ giải tán, Kim Jae Hwan vốn định về chung với Ong Seong Wu, chưa gì đã thấy Ong Seong Wu chạy tới chỗ Kang Daniel, không khỏi kinh ngạc hỏi: "Lão đại, anh đi đâu thế?"

"Hả?" Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại, "À, anh ngủ bên đó."

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Mọi người dừng lại, đồng loạt quay sang nhìn, cú sốc vừa rồi vẫn chưa phai, vì thế tạm thời bọn họ không tin vào quan hệ nam nam thuần khiết.

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Kang Daniel liếc mắt một cái: "Không buồn ngủ à?"

Mọi người lập tức quay đầu bước đi, Kim Jae Hwan nhìn người nào đó: "Lão đại, anh ngủ... ở bên đó?"

"Ừ, có gì không?"

Anh muốn tự dâng tới cửa hả! Kim Jae Hwan nhìn Ong Seong Wu, quả thật không biết nên nói gì. Sợ Kim Jae Hwan bị huấn luyện viên phạt, Hwang Min Hyun vội vàng kéo cậu đi, Kim Jae Hwan bị hắn kéo về phía trước: "Anh biết không, vào ngày nghỉ, lão đại chỉ phụ trách giải quyết hai chuyện."

"Ồ? Hai chuyện gì?"

"Một là người đẹp cô đơn không có người ở cùng, hai là bản thân anh ấy cô đơn không có người ở cùng."

Hwang Min Hyun: "..."

"Bình thường anh ấy đều chơi suốt đêm với người đẹp, hôm sau vẫy tay tạm biệt, hoàn toàn không để ý đến vấn đề tình cảm," Kim Jae Hwan nhàn nhạt nói, "Hơn nữa gia đình anh ấy khá đặc biệt, người nào cũng nuông chiều anh ấy, vừa qua thời thiếu niên non nớt là anh ấy lao vào chơi ngay, cho dù có người gây rối muốn đánh anh ấy, hay dùng tình cảm cản trở anh ấy, nửa đường đều bị anh hai của anh ấy áp xuống, đến khi anh ấy bắt đầu đi làm thì càng không chú ý đến việc này."

Hwang Min Hyun không hiểu gì hết: "Cậu muốn nói gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan nghiêng đầu: "Kinh nghiệm trong chuyện tình cảm của anh ấy là số 0."

Khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, Kim Jae Hwan nghiêng đầu như thế, hơi thở phả hết lên mặt Hwang Min Hyun. Hwang Min Hyun đột nhiên nhớ tới hình ảnh nóng bỏng vừa rồi, trong lòng nhảy dựng, không được tự nhiên nhích về phía sau: "Ừ, là số 0, rồi sao nữa?"

"Không biết, tôi cũng không rõ mình nên làm gì bây giờ." Kim Jae Hwan nhìn hai người kia đi xa, đầu óc của lão đại không tệ, nhưng cậu không dám đảm bảo.

Hwang Min Hyun nhíu mày: "Không biết làm cái gì mới được?"

Kim Jae Hwan hoàn hồn lại: "Tôi có nói gì hả?"

Hwang Min Hyun: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan xoay người lại, yên lặng đi về phòng: "Đừng suy nghĩ lung tung nữa, đi ngủ sớm đi cưng."

Hwang Min Hyun: "..."

Chương 34: Đắn đo  
Ký túc xá của Kang Daniel ở lầu năm, Ong Seong Wu tò mò đi về phía trước, phát hiện tất cả những phòng còn lại đều bỏ trống, nhất thời kinh ngạc: "Gì thế này, tầng này chỉ có một mình anh ở thôi à?"

"Ừ, cấp trên đã quyết định cho tôi làm đội trưởng đội hai, tầng này là chuẩn bị cho đội chúng ta, cho nên tôi chuyển lên đây trước." Kang Daniel móc chìa khóa ra mở cửa, sau đó đưa tay bật đèn.

Ong Seong Wu đi vào trong, căn phòng không lớn lắm nhưng vô cùng sạch sẽ, Kang Daniel tốt nghiệp từ trường quân đội, sau đó trực tiếp gia nhập bộ đội, sớm đã có kỉ luật và tác phong mà quân nhân nên có, mọi thứ trong phòng được sắp xếp gọn gàng ngăn nắp, không giống hắn và Kim Jae Hwan, dụng cụ rửa mặt ném lung tung, lần nào cũng do Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun dọn dẹp giúp bọn họ. Ong Seong Wu nhìn xung quanh, khen: "Không tệ, tốt hơn phòng của bọn tôi nhiều."(vào fic rồi Hoàng và Lâm vẫn không hết bệnh thích sạch sẽ, làm sen dọn nhà =)))

Kang Daniel chỉ vào cánh cửa bên cạnh: "Phòng tắm ở đó, cậu muốn tắm thì tắm đi."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, xoay người đi vào trong, cạch một tiếng đóng cửa lại.

Kang Daniel lẳng lặng đứng tại chỗ, cảm thấy tim mình đập hơi nhanh, đang định áp chế rung động trong lòng thì chợt nghe tiếng cửa mở. Ong Seong Wu ở trần, thân thể trắng nõn, vòng eo săn chắc, dây nịt đã tháo bỏ, khóa quần kéo xuống hơn phân nửa, lộ ra một chút quần lót, Ong Seong Wu đi chân trần, nói: "Tôi có một vấn đề."

"..."

Hình ảnh quá mức kích thích, Kang Daniel ngơ ngẩn suốt năm giây mới mở miệng: "... Vấn đề gì?"

Ong Seong Wu chỉ vào quần của mình: "Giặt quần xong tôi lấy gì mặc? Tôi không muốn mặc lại quần dài."

Kang Daniel im lặng một giây, sau đó tìm quần đùi ném cho hắn: "Có muốn quần lót không?"

Ong Seong Wu nhận lấy: "Thôi khỏi, ai biết số đo của anh có đủ lớn hay không, lỡ tôi mặc không vừa..." Hắn bất chợt dừng lại, không biết nhớ tới cái gì mà giật giật khóe miệng.

Kang Daniel nhướng mày, cười xấu xa: "Có lớn hay không, cậu biết rõ nhất mà."

"..." Ong Seong Wu lập tức đóng cửa cái rầm.

Kang Daniel chờ một lát, rất nhanh nghe được tiếng nước vang lên, hắn kéo ghế dựa ngồi xuống, tiện tay châm một điếu thuốc, cảm thấy tâm tình của mình bây giờ còn phấn chấn hơn lần đầu tiên làm chuyện đó với Ong Seong Wu, người kia gần trong gang tấc, cảm giác này rất ái muội, khiến cho người ta không biết nên làm gì mới tốt.

Ong Seong Wu tắm không lâu lắm, Kang Daniel hút xong điếu thuốc thì Ong Seong Wu cũng tắm xong, trên thân vẫn không mặc gì, vừa mang dép lẹp bẹp bước ra vừa đưa tay lau tóc, giọt nước trượt xuống cổ, lưu lại một đường trong suốt trên lồng ngực, hai mắt mang theo hơi nước lờ mờ, vô cùng gợi cảm. Ong Seong Wu vui vẻ nói: "Tôi tắm xong rồi."

Kang Daniel ném đầu thuốc lá vào sọt rác, nhìn chằm chằm Ong Seong Wu, cảm thấy yết hầu khô nóng, hạ thân cũng có xu thế ngẩng đầu, vì thế vội vàng đứng dậy: "Tôi đi tắm."

Kang Daniel tìm quần áo để thay, sau đó vội vàng bước vào phòng tắm, đứng trước bồn rửa vốc nước lên mặt, chậm rãi hít thở. Mặc dù Ong Seong Wu là người không có tiết tháo, chỉ cần thoải mái là được, nhưng không biết sau khi sự tình bại lộ, Ong Seong Wu sẽ có phản ứng gì, vả lại lúc này vừa mới ở chung một chỗ, lỡ như dọa đối phương chạy mất thì sau này không còn cơ hội nữa.

Kang Daniel tự thôi miên mình một lát, tắm rửa qua loa, sau đó mở cửa đi ra ngoài. Ong Seong Wu đang ngồi trước bàn chơi máy tính, bên cạnh còn đặt vài chai bia lấy trong tủ.

Nghe tiếng động, Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu lên, dùng ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn Kang Daniel: "Có phim không?" Hắn biết ở bộ đội chỉ có thể lên trang web quân đội, chắc chắn không thể vào web đen, hi vọng duy nhất chính là ổ cứng của Kang Daniel.

"Có mấy bộ, ở đây này, cậu tìm đi."

Ong Seong Wu quay lại tìm tiếp: "Tôi thấy rồi, còn cái nào khác không?"

Kang Daniel đi đến sau lưng Ong Seong Wu, đặt một tay lên bàn, trông giống như đang ôm Ong Seong Wu vào lòng, trong mũi toàn là mùi xà bông nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái, khiến cả người hắn rục rịch, hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, hỏi: "Cậu muốn xem phim gì?"

Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu tỏa sáng: "Phim hành động tình cảm!"

"..." Kang Daniel im lặng một lát, "Ví dụ như?"

"Ví dụ như phim Nhật hoặc Mĩ, hai người hoặc nhiều người lăn qua lăn lại, thay đổi đủ loại tư thế," Ong Seong Wu quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel, cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp sáng rỡ, "Có không?"

3  
Khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, Kang Daniel chỉ cần cúi đầu một chút là có thể hôn đối phương, hô hấp của hắn trở nên căng thẳng, hắn tiện tay cầm một chai bia trên bàn, đi đến bên giường ngồi xuống: "Không có."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "... Không có?"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh uống một ngụm bia: "Ừ."

"Thiệt không đó?" Ong Seong Wu cũng cầm một chai, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Kang Daniel, nghi ngờ hỏi, "Kang thiếu gia, anh tới nơi này bao lâu rồi? Tính cả mấy tháng vừa qua chắc cũng gần một năm đi?"

Kang Daniel tính toán một lát: "Phải."

"Ngay cả phim cũng không có, rốt cuộc một năm nay anh sống thế nào? Một chút lạc thú cũng không có."

Kang Daniel khống chế cảm xúc của mình, nếu không hắn đã nghiến răng nghiến lợi rồi: "Cậu tưởng ai cũng đụng đâu chơi đó như cậu chắc."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng nhớ lại, bả vai đột nhiên sụp xuống, cụng chai bia với Kang Daniel: "Tôi còn thảm hơn anh, anh không có cơ hội chạm vào phụ nữ, tôi có cơ hội cũng không chạm được, tính ra cũng gần một năm tôi không chạm vào phụ nữ rồi."

Kang Daniel nhất thời kinh ngạc: "Vậy cậu làm gì suốt thời gian qua?"

Ong Seong Wu thở dài, tắt máy tính, cầm theo mấy chai bia còn lại, tựa người vào đầu giường: "Tôi bị Gong Hoe Jin bắt đi."

Kang Daniel giật mình, lập tức ngồi thẳng dậy: "Thật sao? Hắn đã làm gì cậu?"

"Hắn mướn tôi làm vệ sĩ, ngày nào cũng quấy rối tình dục tôi, sau đó tôi lại bị Jo Hyung Soo mướn..." Ong Seong Wu kể sơ qua những chuyện xảy ra trong thời gian đó, Kang Daniel im lặng lắng nghe, thì ra khi mình bị huấn luyện sống dở chết dở, vài lần làm nhiệm vụ suýt mất mạng, Ong Seong Wu lại bị người khác đoạt đến cướp đi! Gân xanh trên trán hắn nhảy thình thịch, hận không thể vọt tới Malaysia giải quyết hai người kia.

Ong Seong Wu nhớ lại mà rùng mình: "Ngày nghỉ của tôi mất sạch, không làm ăn được gì, Gong Hoe Jin là gay, hắn thuê nhóm gái kia tôi có thể hiểu được, nhưng anh nói xem, tại sao Jo Hyung Soo lại đuổi hết nữ giúp việc? Những người đó hoàn toàn không thể sánh bằng Joo Eun, bọn họ có thể gây nguy hiểm gì chứ? Tôi thật sự không biết rốt cuộc hắn đang nghĩ gì, hại tôi không cua được cô nào."

Kang Daniel im lặng nhìn người nào đó.

Ong Seong Wu vô cùng bức xúc: "Đàn ông con trai sao có thể sợ vợ được, anh nói có đúng không?"

"Ong Seong Wu," Kang Daniel nghiêm túc hỏi, "Cậu có theo đuổi người ta bao giờ chưa?"

"Chưa, còn anh?"

"Cũng chưa," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, tiếp tục nghiêm túc hỏi, "Có người nào theo đuổi cậu chưa? Nam nữ gì cũng được, có không?"

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, "hắc" một tiếng: "Thật ra có một người."

Kang Daniel nhíu mày: "Nam?"

"Phải, hắn muốn thượng tôi, nhưng tôi giải quyết hắn rồi."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy khó hiểu: "Anh hỏi cái này để làm gì?"

"..."

"Sao?"

"Không, không có gì," Kang Daniel hoàn hồn, "Tôi chỉ thuận miệng hỏi vậy thôi, uống bia đi."

Ong Seong Wu không để ý nữa, hai người vừa nói chuyện vừa uống bia.

Cánh tay của cả hai kề sát vào nhau, làn da dần dần nóng lên, Kang Daniel biết tình cảnh hiện giờ rất nguy hiểm, nhưng hắn thật sự mê mệt cảm giác này, không muốn dời đi, hắn cố gắng chuyển lực chú ý: "Ngoại trừ tán gái ra, cậu còn làm gì nữa? Đánh bài?"

"Ừ, nhưng tạm thời đừng đi sòng bạc, tôi phải dạy bọn họ trước đã, domino, xì tố, bài cửu," Ong Seong Wu nói, "Dạy tất cả các loại, sau đó kéo bọn họ đi sòng bạc thử xem thế nào."

Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ: "Chuyện này không cần gấp, phải làm bài trắc nghiệm cuối cùng rồi mới học đánh bài."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Kiểm tra độ trung thành? Trước kia tôi và Jae Hwan đã làm rồi có tính không? Đỡ phải làm lại."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ, uống một ngụm bia cuối cùng: "Muộn rồi, ngủ thôi."

Ong Seong Wu không có ý kiến, thả chai bia xuống rồi lên giường ngủ. Kang Daniel tắt đèn, trong phòng nhất thời lâm vào một mảnh u tối. Kang Daniel nằm trên giường, nhìn hình dáng mơ hồ của Ong Seong Wu trong bóng đêm. Ong Seong Wu nằm ở nơi hắn có thể chạm tay đến, có thể nghe được từng hơi thở của đối phương, cảm giác này vừa bí ẩn vừa kích thích, Kang Daniel phát hiện nơi đó của mình cương rồi.

Hắn vội vàng nằm ngửa lại để điều chỉnh hô hấp, không khỏi cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ, hắn chưa từng bạc đãi mình ở phương diện này, nhưng bây giờ lại phải chịu đựng, hắn thật sự không biết mình còn nhịn được bao lâu nữa. Kang Daniel lặng lẽ nhích sang bên cạnh, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Ngày hôm sau Kang Daniel tỉnh dậy rất sớm, ngoài trời còn xám xịt, vẫn chưa sáng. Kang Daniel cúi đầu, Ong Seong Wu nằm yên bên cạnh hắn, khoảng cách giữa hai người gần vô cùng, môi Ong Seong Wu hơi nhếch lên, hơi thở phả ra nóng hổi. Kang Daniel cảm thấy lòng nao nao, im lặng trong chốc lát rồi đưa tay qua sờ thử, quả nhiên đụng đến vật cứng nào đó. Hô hấp của hắn trở nên nặng nề, đây là hiện tượng bình thường vào sáng sớm, hắn híp mắt, vuốt ve lên xuống một chút, chỉ trong chốc lát quần lót của Ong Seong Wu đã ươn ướt, hiển nhiên chất lỏng nào đó đã chảy ra.

Ong Seong Wu hừ nhẹ một tiếng, nhích nhích về phía Kang Daniel, có vẻ rất thích thú.

Kang Daniel nín thở, xét thấy tình hình này quá nguy hiểm, hắn vội vàng rút tay về, ai ngờ vừa rút được một nửa, Ong Seong Wu đã chụp lấy tay hắn, đặt lên dục vọng của mình, trượt lên trượt xuống. Kang Daniel chấn động, lập tức cũng cương luôn.

Ong Seong Wu lại nhích về phía Kang Daniel, cảm nhận được làn da kề sát bên mình, Ong Seong Wu mơ mơ màng màng sáp tới hôn lên mặt hắn một cái, thì thào: "Người đẹp, sờ anh đi."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục nhích lại gần, bàn tay bạo dạn khoác lên hông Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel nhìn khuôn mặt vô cùng đẹp gần trong gang tấc, nhịn nhịn một lát, cuối cùng đầu hàng, cúi đầu hôn xuống, đầu lưỡi không khách khí cạy mở hàm răng của Ong Seong Wu, quấn lấy đầu lưỡi của Ong Seong Wu, bàn tay dưới chăn bắt đầu chậm rãi vuốt ve.

Ong Seong Wu hừ một tiếng, theo bản năng hôn trả lại.

Kang Daniel thở dốc, càng hôn càng sâu, hết mút lại liếm, không bỏ qua bất cứ ngõ ngách nào trong cổ họng, cảm giác mang đến quá phấn khích, giống như trước kia chưa từng hưởng thụ qua thiên đường tuyệt vời như thế này. Nếu đổi thành Ong Seong Wu sờ mình, Kang Daniel cảm thấy không quá lâu mình cũng sẽ bắn ra.

Nhiệt tình đến rất nhanh, Kang Daniel lập tức cảm giác được tay Ong Seong Wu chạy loạn trên người mình, hắn giật mình, vội vàng tách ra, thở hổn hển.

Phát hiện tay đối phương lại rời khỏi mình, Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục nhích lại gần kéo tay người ta, hắn khẽ nhíu mày, một lát sau cũng mở mắt ra, sau đó cứng ngắc tại chỗ.

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh nhìn người nào đó.

Đầu óc Ong Seong Wu trống rỗng, hắn cảm thấy không thể tin nổi, lời nói như nghẹn trong cổ họng: "Sao... sao lại thế này..."

Kang Daniel cố gắng làm cho giọng nói của mình nghe bình thường hết mức có thể: "Vừa rồi cậu bảo tôi sờ cậu đi."

"..." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy kéo tay Kang Daniel ra khỏi bộ phận cương cứng của mình, chợt hỏi, "Vừa rồi anh hôn tôi phải không?"

"..." Kang Daniel chân thành nói, "Là cậu hôn tôi."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng suy nghĩ, cảm thấy khả năng này rất lớn: "... Thật sao?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu.

Ong Seong Wu cười gượng: "Ra là vậy... Tôi xin lỗi."

Kang Daniel âm thầm thở ra một hơi: "Không có gì."

Ong Seong Wu gật gật đầu, sau đó đột nhiên đá chăn, ngồi bật dậy, thấy rõ người nào đó đã cương thì nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Mẹ nó, anh tưởng tôi ngu hả? Coi như tôi hôn anh đi, mắc gì anh lại hôn trả!"

Kang Daniel không phủ nhận: "Cũng giống như lí do cậu hôn tôi, chắc cậu hiểu mà, vấn đề là bây giờ phải làm thế nào?"

("lí do giống cậu hôn tôi" mà em Đào nói tức là không chạm vào gái quá lâu nên dễ bị xúc động)

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, nhìn mình rồi nhìn Kang Daniel, im lặng vài giây rồi lấy lòng nhích lại gần: "Tôi đã cứu anh nhiều lần phải không?"

"Cũng không nhiều lắm."

"Có cứu là được rồi."

"Ừ."

"Vậy anh nằm đi."

Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu, nở nụ cười nguy hiểm, gằn từng chữ một: "Tôi... nằm?"

Ong Seong Wu cắn ngón tay, tốt bụng đề nghị: "Nằm... sấp?"

Kang Daniel cười cười, dùng một tay ấn Ong Seong Wu xuống giường, thì thầm vào tai đối phương: "Đừng tưởng tôi không biết ý đồ của cậu, mơ đi."

————

Chương 35: Ngả bài (H)  
Kang Daniel đè lên người Ong Seong Wu, lồng ngực dính sát vào lưng Seong Wu, trong mũi còn truyền đến mùi xà bông nhàn nhạt, hắn cảm thấy dục vọng của mình càng lúc càng cương rồi, thật sự muốn mặc kệ tất cả thao Seong Wu ngay tại đây, nhưng lý trí nhắc nhở hắn dừng lại, hắn nhìn chằm chằm phần gáy của Ong Seong Wu, đắn đo một lúc rồi tiếc nuối thở dài, đứng dậy đi xuống giường, liếc nhìn đồng hồ: "Bây giờ mới 4 giờ rưỡi, cậu có thể ngủ thêm một lát, nhớ mơ cái gì thực tế vào."

Ong Seong Wu lật người lại, nằm trên giường: "Anh châm lửa người ta rồi bảo người ta tự dập à?"

Kang Daniel đứng ở bên giường nhìn hắn, bình tĩnh nhắc nhở: "Hình như là bản thân cậu tự tìm."

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm: "Anh thượng tôi một lần rồi, bây giờ phải đến lượt tôi chứ?"

"Nếu tôi nhớ không lầm, lúc ấy cậu nói tôi không cần để ý."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu lăn lộn trên giường: "Sẽ nhịn chết người đó, nói thế nào tôi cũng là ân nhân cứu mạng của anh, sao anh có thể lấy oán trả ơn như vậy được, viên đạn tôi đỡ cho anh là chuyện đùa à?"

Kang Daniel đang định mặc quần vào, nghe vậy thì dừng động tác, im lặng một lát rồi ngồi xuống giường: "Vậy được rồi."

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt: "Anh đồng ý cho tôi thượng?"

"Mơ đi." Kang Daniel kéo Ong Seong Wu qua, ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu từ phía sau, thò tay vào quần lót của hắn, cầm nhục căn bán cương của hắn, bắt đầu chậm rãi vuốt ve.

Làn da tiếp xúc trực tiếp khiến cho Ong Seong Wu thở dốc một tiếng, đè lại tay của người nào đó: "Bỏ đi, tôi giỡn thôi."

Kang Daniel vẫn tiếp tục động tác, chỉ trong chốc lát đã thấy vật dưới tay trở nên nóng rực một lần nữa, hai mắt hắn tối sầm, một tay giữ chặt eo của Ong Seong Wu, gắt gao ấn Ong Seong Wu vào trong ngực, hắn không thể để Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của mình hiện giờ, bởi vì ánh mắt kia nhất định rất khủng bố.

Một dòng điện nhỏ khuếch tán ra tứ chi, hô hấp của Ong Seong Wu lập tức trở nên rối loạn, giọng nói cũng ngắc ngứ: "Đừng..."

Kang Daniel kéo quần lót của Ong Seong Wu xuống, khiến nơi đó lộ hết ra ngoài, tuy trong phòng hơi tối nhưng cũng đủ để hắn thấy rõ hình dáng của nó, trên đỉnh còn chảy ra một ít chất lỏng trong suốt. Kang Daniel nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve từ dưới lên trên, dán sát môi vào tai của Ong Seong Wu thổi khí: "Thả lỏng nào, thế này không phải rất thoải mái sao? Ong nhị thiếu, cậu để ý à?"

Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu thở dốc, muốn cự tuyệt nhưng lại không còn chút sức lực nào, hắn không phát tiết lâu lắm rồi, cảm giác quen thuộc mà thoải mái này khiến hắn không thể khước từ, hắn nhắm mắt lại, chỉ cảm thấy bên gáy truyền đến hơi thở nặng nề và nóng rực của ai đó, cùng với một vật to lớn cứng rắn có xu thế làm mưa làm gió. Ong Seong Wu giật mình, có cảm giác mình sắp bị ăn vào bụng, hắn thở hổn hển, khàn khàn nói: "Anh mắc câu rồi."

Kang Daniel ngừng một lát, sau đó tiếp tục động tác, giống như chưa từng nghe thấy gì.

Ong Seong Wu đè tay hắn lại: "Không hỏi nguyên nhân?"

"Chờ tôi phục vụ cậu xong rồi nói sau." Kang Daniel không còn băn khoăn nữa, chồm lên phía trước, nắm chặt cằm của Ong Seong Wu, cúi đầu hôn xuống.

Nụ hôn vừa bá đạo vừa mang theo một chút điên cuồng, khiến Ong Seong Wu nước bọt không nuốt kịp cũng theo khoé miệng chảy ra. Kang Daniel hôn giống như dã thú in kí hiệu lên lãnh địa của mình. Ong Seong Wu mơ mơ màng màng hừ một tiếng, bắt lấy cánh tay của Kang Daniel, trong lúc giãy dụa lại bị Kang Daniel thay đổi vị trí, lưng tựa vào đầu giường, thân thể cao lớn của đối phương áp xuống, da thịt dán sát vào nhau, khiến cho ý thức càng thêm hỗn loạn.

"A..."

Sự tiếp xúc nóng bỏng và nhạy cảm này nhanh chóng gợi lên phản ứng bản năng thuần túy nhất trong cơ thể, Ong Seong Wu rên rỉ một tiếng, không còn chống cự nữa.

Thỏa hiệp này vô cùng rõ ràng, Kang Daniel cảm thấy yết hầu căng thẳng, hắn kéo tay Ong Seong Wu, đặt lên nhục căn cương cứng của mình, thấp giọng ra lệnh: "Của tôi nữa."

Ong Seong Wu dừng lại, đắn đo một lát rồi ngoan ngoãn làm theo.

Hô hấp của Kang Daniel dần dần trở nên nặng nề, cảm giác này thật khó mà tưởng tượng, khiến hắn cảm thấy mình có thể bắn ngay lập tức.

Tình hình bắt đầu mất đi khống chế, mọi thứ đều trượt khỏi quỹ đạo và kế hoạch ban đầu, ngay cả không khí xung quanh cũng dần dần nóng lên, Ong Seong Wu phát ra những âm thanh đứt quãng mà gợi cảm, bối rối đè lại tay của Kang Daniel: "Đủ rồi, ngừng, ngừng... A..."

Ong Seong Wu rên một tiếng, cả người cứng ngắc rồi lập tức mềm nhũn, hắn lười biếng tựa vào đầu giường thở dốc, khoái cảm do cao trào mang đến như thủy triều đập vào từng tế bào thần kinh, khiến cả người hắn đều thoả mãn.

Hô hấp trong phòng từ từ trở lại bình thường, Ong Seong Wu hoàn hồn, lúc này mới cảm giác được chất lỏng dinh dính trong lòng bàn tay, hắn khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn người trước mặt.

Kang Daniel thong thả lấy giấy trong ngăn kéo, xé một miếng ném cho Ong Seong Wu, chậm rãi lau tay: "Bây giờ cậu có thể nói được rồi."

Ong Seong Wu nhận giấy: "Anh hôn tôi, đã vậy cơ thể còn có phản ứng, chúng ta đều là đàn ông, nếu tất cả chỉ là hiểu lầm thì không nói gì, nhưng sau đó anh lại hỏi một câu 'bây giờ phải làm thế nào', nếu cuộc sống riêng tư của anh bừa bãi giống tôi thì tôi còn hiểu được, nhưng rõ ràng anh không phải là người như thế, điều đó khiến tôi suy nghĩ."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, thầm nghĩ mình quá sơ sót rồi.

"Anh hỏi như thế chứng minh anh không muốn dừng tay như vậy, ít nhất trong tiềm thức anh không muốn, đúng không?" Ong Seong Wu nhìn người trước mặt, nghề nghiệp nguy hiểm khiến hắn có thói quen phân tích người xung quanh, đề phòng trường hợp bọn họ có ý đồ xấu, thói quen này đã trở thành bản năng, bất kể người trước mặt là ai.

Về phương diện tình cảm, Ong Seong Wu không biết nhiều lắm, nếu tinh ý một chút, lẽ ra hắn đã đoán được ý đồ của người nào đó trong vô số lần nói chuyện trước đây, không cần phải đợi đến bây giờ.

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Thế nên sau đó cậu cố ý làm như vậy? Tại sao cậu không nghĩ là do lúc trước chúng ta từng có quan hệ nên tôi cởi mở hơn trước mặt cậu?" Hắn dừng một chút, "Không, vô dụng, nếu bắt đầu từ lúc đó thì tôi đã coi sự tồn tại của cậu như người yêu."

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, sờ sờ cằm: "Đúng vậy, nếu dùng chuyện xảy ra lúc trước làm lý do thì không thành vấn đề, dù sao chỉ cần thoải mái là được, nhưng vừa rồi anh đã tự phủ nhận, cho nên suy đoán của tôi hoàn toàn chính xác."

"..." Kang Daniel cảm thấy mình đã đánh giá cao chỉ số thông minh của Ong Seong Wu rồi, lẽ ra mình nên xem xét trình độ vô sỉ của cậu ta, lần này bại lộ thật oan uổng.

Sau khi tổng kết những chuyện từ trước đến giờ, Ong Seong Wu nghi ngờ hỏi: "Bắt đầu từ khi nào?"

"Sau khi cậu tới đây," Kang Daniel thành thật khai báo, "Có lẽ trước kia đã có cảm giác này rồi, chỉ là tôi vẫn chưa phát hiện."

Ong Seong Wu chợt nhớ tới câu "quên không được, bỏ không được", hắn ngớ người một lát rồi nổi giận mắng: "Đm anh, thêm lính đánh thuê vào cái con khỉ, lúc trước anh đưa tôi tới đây là có ý đồ riêng!"

"Ừ, ý đồ riêng," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Dù sao cậu cũng tới rồi, bây giờ muốn chạy đã quá muộn, nhưng đây không phải là vấn đề quan trọng, quan trọng là cậu nghĩ thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, im lặng ngậm miệng lại, đây không phải là lần đầu tiên có người nói thích hắn, trước kia chơi gái hắn cũng nói đùa mấy câu như "anh yêu em", "anh cũng yêu em", tiếp theo đường ai nấy đi, dù sao sau này cũng không bao giờ gặp lại, bất luận câu đó có bao nhiêu chân tình hoặc bao nhiêu giả ý, hắn đều có thể xem là trò đùa, nhưng Kang Daniel thì khác, hắn có thể cảm giác được Kang Daniel nghiêm túc, nhưng hắn chưa từng dây dưa với một người lâu như vậy, vả lại không thể xem Kang Daniel như bạn giường bình thường, huống chi Kang Daniel không giống tên cặn bã lúc trước, không thể làm thịt là xong việc.

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy chuyện này thật khó nghĩ, hoàn toàn vượt ra khỏi phạm vi mình có thể giải quyết.

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, Ong Seong Wu không từ chối thẳng thừng là không tệ rồi, hắn không muốn ép buộc thêm nữa: "Được rồi, đi rửa mặt đi."

"Ừ..." Ong Seong Wu hoàn hồn, chậm chạp bò xuống giường.

Kang Daniel lấy một cái bàn chải đánh răng mới trong tủ, ném cho Ong Seong Wu, còn mình thì vào phòng tắm tẩy rửa sơ sơ, sau đó mặc quần áo tử tế đi ra ngoài, ánh mắt của hai người đột nhiên chạm vào nhau, cả hai đều im lặng, thấy Ong Seong Wu dời tầm mắt, Kang Daniel thở dài: "Ong Seong Wu, mạng của tôi là do cậu cứu về."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Vì thế ở trước mặt tôi, cậu muốn làm thế nào cũng được."

Ong Seong Wu chớp chớp mắt mấy cái, thò tay ra.

Kang Daniel lập tức nói ngay: "Ngoại trừ việc thượng tôi và tìm gái."

"..."

Thật vô liêm sỉ... Kang Daniel nhìn nhìn, nhìn đến khi Ong Seong Wu run rẩy chạy vào phòng tắm mới thu hồi tầm mắt, xoa xoa trán một cách bất đắc dĩ rồi xoay người ra ngoài.

Sáng sớm Kim Jae Hwan đã chạy phụ trọng hai mươi km, bây giờ đang chậm chạp lết về ăn cơm, từ xa nhìn thấy người nào đó ngồi cô đơn trong sân thể dục, trên tay còn cầm một khúc gỗ nhỏ, trông giống như đang vẽ vòng tròn.  
Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun cũng nhìn thấy, không khỏi kinh ngạc: "Anh ấy bị sao vậy?"

Kim Jae Hwan không trả lời, lẳng lặng bước lại gần, nhìn trái nhìn phải: "Lão đại, anh lại bị người ta thượng hả?"

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun kinh ngạc: "—— Lại?!"

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Ong Seong Wu đứng hình, âm trầm nhìn bọn họ. Hai người kia lập tức quay lại ăn cơm, Kim Jae Hwan ngồi xổm xuống: "Lão đại, ui da, em sai rồi, anh khoan đánh đã! Rốt cuộc anh bị sao vậy? Để em giúp anh phân tích."

Ong Seong Wu dừng tay, ấp a ấp úng nửa ngày mới yếu ớt nói: "Kang Daniel để ý anh."

Mới một đêm đã lộ rồi? Kim Jae Hwan chớp cặp mắt sáng ngời, vẻ mặt vô cùng nhiều chuyện: "Hai người ấy ấy rồi hả? Hắn thượng anh?"

"... Thượng được mới là lạ." Ong Seong Wu nghi ngờ nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, "Hình như em không ngạc nhiên chút nào thì phải?"

"..."

"Mẹ nó, em đã biết từ sớm?" Ong Seong Wu nổi giận, "Biết sao không nói? Còn nhìn anh chủ động dâng tới cửa!"

"Lão đại, em cũng mới biết hôm qua thôi, em sai rồi, em thật sự sai rồi, dừng tay, dừng!"

Ong Seong Wu âm trầm nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, ánh mắt đằng đằng sát khí.

Kim Jae Hwan che đầu, chậm rãi lùi về phía sau: "Vậy anh nghĩ thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu rầu rĩ nói: "Đừng hỏi anh, anh không biết..."

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Anh không phản cảm?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, đúng là hắn không cảm thấy phản cảm, nghĩ kĩ lại, lúc đó hắn chỉ nghĩ "ồ, ra là vậy", thậm chí cũng không cảm thấy quá bất ngờ. Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ, quan hệ lúc trước của hai người quá rắc rối, ngay từ đầu đã không thể xem Kang Daniel là bạn bè bình thường rồi.

Mạng của Kang Daniel là do hắn cứu, Kang Daniel nảy sinh tình cảm với hắn là chuyện có thể hiểu được, hoặc có thể do trước mặt Kang Daniel hắn không có cố kị quá nhiều, cho nên mới không cảm thấy phản cảm.

Trước mặt Kang Daniel thì thế nào cũng được... Có lẽ trong tiềm thức mình cũng nghĩ như thế.

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng quan sát Ong Seong Wu, đề nghị: "Nếu không anh cứ thử xem sao? Anh có yêu ai bao giờ chưa?"

"Chưa..."

"Thật ra yêu đương một chút cũng không có gì không tốt."

Ong Seong Wu hỏi: "Em từng yêu rồi?"

"Chưa..."

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Kim Jae Hwan không phục: "Ít ra hồi đi học em từng quen bạn gái, cũng không khác yêu đương là mấy, còn anh?"

"Anh từng ngủ với con gái..."

"... Em đi ăn cơm." Kim Jae Hwan đứng dậy, bỏ đi không quay đầu lại.

Nghĩ cả buổi cũng không nghĩ được thông suốt, Ong Seong Wu quyết định đi tập luyện với nhóm Kim Jae Hwan, thỉnh thoảng cũng bắt gặp Kang Daniel, hình thức ở chung của cả hai vẫn như bình thường, điều khác biệt duy nhất chính là Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu để ý đến sự tồn tại của đối phương nhiều hơn, điều này khiến hắn cảm thấy vô cùng buồn bực.

Ong Seong Wu tập luyện suốt một ngày, buổi tối trở về phòng với Kim Jae Hwan, sau đó ngẩn ra: "Giường đâu?"

"Anh nói giường của Lin Lin hả? Hôm qua bị đưa ra kho hàng rồi, giường của anh đã bị cậu ta chiếm."

Lai Guan Lin nằm trên giường kháng nghị: "Đừng có gọi là Lin Lin!"

Ong Seong Wu đi tới: "Nhích vô trong đi, anh ngủ với em."

Mọi người đồng loạt nhìn qua, Lai Guan Lin im lặng một lát: "Anh, giường này ngủ khó chịu lắm, đau lưng muốn chết, ngày mai em còn phải tập luyện."

"Giường này vốn là của anh, em ngại khó chịu thì xuống đất nằm đi."

Lai Guan Lin tội nghiệp nhìn hắn: "Tốt xấu gì em cũng là học trò của anh, anh nhẫn tâm đối xử với em như vậy sao?"

Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ, đành phải đi tìm Kim Jae Hwan: "Vậy anh ngủ chung với em."

Ánh mắt của mọi người đồng loạt dời sang bên kia, càng lúc càng sáng, phải biết Kim Jae Hwan chính là người gây ảnh hưởng tâm lý cho bọn họ, huống chi hai người này nổi tiếng không có tiết tháo, ngủ chung một chỗ chắc chắn có trò hay!

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

Hwang Min Hyun nhìn bộ dáng của người nào đó: "Jae Hwanie, cậu qua đây ngủ với tôi đi."

Mọi người ngơ ngác, ánh mắt lại dời sang bên kia, còn sáng hơn ban nãy.

Hwang Min Hyun: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan: "..."

Kim Jae Hwan đánh giá một lát, nói thế nào mình cũng đang ở địa bàn của người ta, để người ta biết lão đại ngủ chung với mình thì sau này lấy gì mà sống? Kim Jae Hwan ho một tiếng: "Lão đại, nếu không anh quay lại đó đi? Giường xếp này hai người không ngủ chung được."

Ong Seong Wu: "..."

"Anh không dám?"

Ong Seong Wu không nói nhiều nữa, tức giận đứng dậy: "Đi thì đi, ai không dám?"

Ong Seong Wu ra khỏi phòng, nghênh ngang bước vào khu ký túc xá, sau đó lên lầu năm, đang đắn đo có nên gõ cửa hay không thì cửa phòng đột nhiên mở ra, hắn lập tức tuột xuống đất. Kang Daniel đứng ở cửa: "Tôi nghe bên ngoài có tiếng động, còn tưởng mình nghe nhầm, thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu đáng thương co ro dưới đất: "Không có chỗ ngủ..."

Kang Daniel xoay người trở về phòng: "Vào đi."

Ong Seong Wu lầm bầm, nhận mệnh đi vào.

Chương 36: Lời thề  
Kang Daniel đang xem tài liệu, sau khi mở cửa cho người nào đó thì quay lại bàn làm việc, chăm chú nhìn màn hình máy tính. Chuyện đã bại lộ, trái lại khiến Kang Daniel thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bởi vì rốt cuộc không cần ôm bí mật này một mình nữa. Hồi sáng hắn có hơi bối rối một chút, nhưng khi thấy Ong Seong Wu không thể hiện cảm xúc chán ghét, hắn mới yên tâm hơn.

Trải qua một ngày quan sát, Ong Seong Wu đồng ý nói chuyện với hắn, thậm chí bây giờ còn chịu đến tìm hắn, như vậy là đủ rồi, chuyện sau này cứ từ từ mà tiến, hối thúc quá cũng không tốt.

Ong Seong Wu đi chầm chậm trong phòng, thái độ vẫn vô tư như trước, sau khi vào cửa chỉ ngượng ngùng có nửa phút, trước kia hắn từng bị Kang Daniel thượng mà hai người vẫn có thể nói chuyện bình thường, bây giờ chẳng qua chỉ bị yêu thầm thôi, vả lại nếu Kang Daniel muốn giở trò, hắn vẫn có thể phản kháng, có gì đáng sợ chứ.

Điều làm cho Ong Seong Wu phiền não chính là phải giải quyết chuyện này như thế nào, hắn cảm thấy vấn đề này quá thâm sâu, thật sự đã vượt khỏi chỉ số thông minh của hắn, hôm nay đụng độ Kang Daniel mấy lần, Kang Daniel cũng không có ép hỏi, không biết Kang Daniel đang nghĩ gì.

Ong Seong Wu ngồi trên giường một lát, cảm thấy quá nhàm chán, quyết định đứng dậy đi lòng vòng trước mặt Kang Daniel, thuận miệng hỏi: "Anh đang xem gì vậy?"

"Xem tài liệu cho đợt trắc nghiệm lần sau," Kang Daniel tập trung nhìn màn hình, "Có gì không?"

Ong Seong Wu không trả lời, lấy ra mấy lon bia trong tủ, tiếp tục đi lòng vòng.

"Không có gì thì đừng lượn qua lượn lại trước mặt tôi, chóng mặt quá," Kang Daniel kéo Ong Seong Wu ngồi xuống cái ghế bên cạnh, nhấn chuột lật sang trang khác, "Cho tôi một lon."

Ong Seong Wu khom lưng lấy một lon, mở nắp đặt lên bàn.

Kang Daniel nhận lấy: "Cậu không đi tắm à?"

"Tắm xong rồi, lúc nãy ăn xong đã đi tắm," Ong Seong Wu uống một ngụm bia, ấp úng hồi lâu rồi mở miệng, "Chuyện hôm nay. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel ngừng động tác, quay đầu lại: "Cậu suy nghĩ kĩ chưa?"

"Chưa," Ong Seong Wu thành thật nói, "Tôi cũng không biết sao nữa. . . . . ."

"Ừ, vậy chừng nào nghĩ xong thì nói cho tôi biết," Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, "Tôi không gấp, cậu đừng lo lắng, cứ đi theo cảm giác của mình."

Ong Seong Wu thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nếu Kang Daniel không hỏi, hắn cũng không cần bối rối nữa. Ong Seong Wu ngồi một lát, nghiêng đầu qua đánh giá, đường nét ngũ quan Kang Daniel rất sâu, lớn lên đẹp trai bảnh bao, mũi cao, mắt hẹp dài, hoàn cảnh gia đình cũng tốt, nhìn thế nào cũng có thể mê mẩn một đống người, không ngờ lại nhìn trúng mình.

Sau khi nhìn xong một trang, Kang Daniel liếc mắt sang bên cạnh, thấy Ong Seong Wu đang cười cực kì đê tiện, không khỏi kinh ngạc hỏi: "Cậu cười gì thế?"

"Gần cả năm không tán gái, tôi cứ tưởng sức hấp dẫn của mình đã giảm sút," Ong Seong Wu đắc ý nói, "Thì ra không có~"

"Ừ, không có." Kang Daniel gật đầu đồng ý, rất muốn nói với Ong Seong Wu cho dù sức hấp dẫn của cậu lớn tới đâu thì sau này cũng đừng mong đụng vào gái, nhưng sợ nói ra sẽ dẫn đến hậu quả nghiêm trọng, vì vậy đành phải tạm nuốt vào bụng.

Ong Seong Wu được khen, nhất thời càng thêm hưng phấn, hắn vui vẻ khoác vai Kang Daniel: "Qua đây, Kang thiếu gia, chúng ta phân tích một chút, rốt cuộc anh thích tôi ở điểm nào?"

"Quá ngốc."

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel nghiêm túc nói: "Thật mà."

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel an ủi: "Không sao, cho dù cậu có ngốc hơn nữa tôi cũng không ghét bỏ cậu."

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm đứng dậy, im lặng ngồi trên giường uống bia, Kang Daniel nhanh chóng xem xong tài liệu, đóng máy tính, cầm bia đi qua, vừa uống bia vừa nói chuyện với Ong Seong Wu, hưởng thụ khoảng thời gian hiếm có.

"Thật ra tôi vẫn cảm thấy khó hiểu," Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại, "Tôi biết anh muốn thực hiện tư tưởng lúc trước, nhưng anh có thể nộp lên một phần văn kiện, không cần tự mình chạy tới đây làm đặc chủng, rốt cuộc anh muốn làm gì, vì tôi?"

"Một phần là vì cậu," Kang Daniel thấp giọng nói, "Một phần là vì tôi cảm thấy mình quá yếu."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Vì chuyện lần trước?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, hồi tưởng lại tình cảnh lúc ấy, ánh mắt hơi trầm xuống: "Lúc đó tôi cảm thấy mình quá vô dụng, chẳng khác gì phế vật, không làm được gì cả."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng lắng nghe, suy nghĩ không khỏi bay xa, Kang Daniel may mắn hơn mình nhiều, hắn cụng cụng chai bia, an ủi: "Tôi còn sống mà."

"Ừ, nếu lúc đó cậu chết thật, tôi không biết bây giờ sẽ trở thành gì nữa." Kang Daniel thấp giọng nói, cầm tay Ong Seong Wu, đặt trong lòng bàn tay mình.

Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu, trên tay bọn họ đều có vết chai do cầm súng, phần da thô ráp ma sát vào phần da nhẵn nhụi, mang đến cảm giác rất kì lạ, bàn tay của Kang Daniel vừa to vừa ấm, không làm cho người ta cảm thấy chán ghét.

"Ong Seong Wu, mạng của tôi là của cậu, cho dù cả thế giới có quay lưng với cậu, tôi cũng sẽ không bỏ cậu, trên đời này chỉ có cậu mới có thể lấy mạng của tôi bất kì lúc nào, nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ không đánh trả," Kang Daniel nhích lại gần, hôn lên trán Ong Seong Wu, "Tôi thề."

1  
Ong Seong Wu nhìn người trước mặt, nhìn cặp mắt luôn luôn bình tĩnh trở nên sâu thẳm mà chân thành, mang theo cảm xúc nào đó không thể phá vỡ. Người này luôn điềm tĩnh và kín đáo, chuyện gì cũng giấu trong lòng, nhưng bây giờ Ong Seong Wu lại cảm thấy rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

Kang Daniel nhìn đồng hồ, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, đặt lon bia xuống đất: "Trễ rồi, ngủ đi, tối mai còn phải đến chỗ kia nữa."

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, hai mắt lập tức sáng lên, vội vàng duỗi tay ra: "Vậy. . . . . ."

"Yên tâm, cậu không có gái."

Tay của Ong Seong Wu dừng lại giữa không trung, hắn im lặng một lát rồi nổi giận mắng: "Tôi biết rồi, anh cố ý!"

Kang Daniel cảm thấy trong lòng có chút an ủi: "Chúc mừng cậu, rốt cuộc cậu đã phát hiện."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục mắng, "Tại sao chứ? Tôi cũng có nhu cầu mà!"

"Cậu có thể tìm tôi, tôi đảm bảo sẽ thỏa mãn cậu, lần này tôi không có bị tiêm thuốc, sẽ không làm cậu đau như lần trước."

". . . . . ."

"Muốn không?"

Ong Seong Wu im lặng nằm xuống giường: "Tắt đèn, ngủ."

Ngày hôm sau Ong Seong Wu không có đi luyện tập, hắn lười biếng đi bộ trong sân, bây giờ đã là xế chiều, mọi người đang trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi, vừa lúc nhìn thấy hắn.

"Anh," Lai Guan Lin hỏi, "Nghe nói tối nay lại ra ngoài lần nữa, đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, vẻ mặt chán nản, không có chút sức sống nào: "Ừ, ông đây lại phải nhìn mọi người tán gái, đúng là sống không bằng chết."

Lai Guan Lin ấp úng hồi lâu, rón rén nhích lại gần: "Anh. . . . . Lần này là nam hay nữ?"

Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày: "Khả năng tiếp nhận của mọi người mạnh vậy sao?"

"Không phải," Lai Guan Lin vội vàng lùi về phía sau, "Em chỉ hỏi vậy thôi, phòng ngừa trường hợp bất ngờ."

"À ——" Ong Seong Wu kéo dài thanh âm, xoa xoa cằm, "Nếu mọi người đều hiểu rõ, hôm nay làm tới luôn đi."

Lai Guan Lin im lặng tiêu hóa một giây, sau đó nhào qua: "Anh, đừng xúc động, anh suy nghĩ kĩ lại đi!"

Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi vuốt ve mặt cậu ta: "Anh không có gái để cua, trong lòng rất khó chịu, thôi thì hành hạ mọi người một chút. Thật ra cậu bé lần trước rất xinh xắn, hơn nữa còn rất chủ động, lên giường bảo đảm sướng chết, chậc chậc, ai muốn chơi?"

Lai Guan Lin: ". . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun và Kim Jae Hwan cũng đang ở trong sân, thấy Ong Seong Wu lại dở chứng, Hwang Min Hyun vội vàng lảng sang chuyện khác: "Tôi thật sự rất tò mò, rốt cuộc hai người làm nghề gì, đừng nói lấy xì dầu, có ngu mới tin."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn về phía Kim Jae Hwan: "Em chưa nói cho bọn họ sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan vô tội: "Ai biết có nên nói hay không."

"Dù gì cũng đã đến mức này rồi, không sao cả," Ong Seong Wu nhìn bọn họ, "Tôi và Jae Hwan là lính đánh thuê."

Hai người còn lại giật mình, Lai Guan Lin tỉnh lại trước, hăng hái nói: "Em biết lính đánh thuê, phim The Expendables [1] nói về lính đánh thuê đó."

"Ừ, bọn họ là một đội, bọn anh có công ty."

"PMC? Ở đâu?"

"Mỹ."

"MPRI?"

(Military Professional Resource Inc.)

Ong Seong Wu cười cười: "Không tệ, còn biết cả MPRI, bình thường người trong nước chỉ biết đến Blackwater*, nhưng công ty của bọn anh là công ty khác, không phải MPRI."

(Blackwater, hiện giờ đổi tên thành Academi: công ty tư nhân cung cấp dịch vụ an ninh thành lập năm 1997).

"Em đọc nhiều sách mà," Lai Guan Lin ngồi xuống bên cạnh, "Em biết thực lực của MPRI rất mạnh, cũng biết điều kiện tuyển chọn lính đánh thuê rất phong phú, bất kể anh tới từ nơi nào, bất kể anh đã làm gì, chỉ cần từng vượt qua huấn luyện để gia nhập là được, đúng không? Các anh làm lính đánh thuê bao lâu rồi?"

"Anh ba năm, Jae Hwan hai năm."

Hwang Min Hyun và Lai Guan Lin có hơi giật mình, lính đánh thuê đều là người liều mạng, khó trách hai người này lại lợi hại như thế. Hwang Min Hyun tiếp tục suy nghĩ xa hơn: "Còn nữa, nếu hai người là lính đánh thuê, sao hai người lại bị điều đến đây? Là ai đưa hai người tới?"

Kim Jae Hwan liếc mắt nhìn Ong Seong Wu, thấy hắn không có ý kiến nên lên tiếng giải thích: "Thật ra chúng tôi là người của Quốc an, thân phận bên ngoài là lính đánh thuê."

Hai người kia lại giật mình lần nữa, Hwang Min Hyun kinh ngạc: "Vậy tại sao hai người chỉ làm chức Thiếu úy?"

"Theo lý thuyết mà nói, tôi có thể lên làm thiếu tá rồi," Ong Seong Wu nhìn bọn họ, cười híp mắt, "Nhưng hai người nghĩ xem, nếu lúc trước tôi tới đây với thân phận thiếu tá. . . . . ."

Hai người ngẩn ra, nhớ lại bộ dạng gấp chăn không ra gì lúc mới tới của ai đó, lập tức hiểu ngay, nếu thật sự đính cái cấp bậc kia, có khi sẽ gây bão trong doanh trại.

Ong Seong Wu nói chuyện với bọn họ một lát, sau đó để bọn họ đi nghỉ trưa, còn mình thì đứng dậy trở về khu nhà chính, nhào lên bàn làm việc của người nào đó thương lượng vấn đề gái gú, kết quả toàn bị từ chối thẳng thừng, điều đáng an ủi duy nhất chính là buổi tối hắn có thể nhận lại điện thoại di động.

Ong Seong Wu ôm điện thoại di động, yên lặng đi lên xe việt dã, xuất phát về phía thành phố.

Quân doanh xây ở trong núi, không bắt được tín hiệu, Ong Seong Wu nhìn phong cảnh ngoài cửa sổ, đợi đến khi xe chạy ra đường lớn mới mở điện thoại, đủ loại âm thanh vang lên, tất cả đều là tin nhắn. Hắn mở ra xem thử, đầu tiên là tin nhắn của ông chủ, ông chủ nói tôi cho cậu nghỉ phép rồi, tại sao cậu lại từ chức, từ chức thì từ chức đi, tại sao lại kéo cả Kim Jae Hwan? Tôi đối xử với cậu tệ lắm à? Tệ lắm à?!

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, quay đầu lại nói: "Jae Hwan, tổ chức giúp chúng ta từ chức rồi. . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu ngồi ở ghế lái phụ, Kang Daniel đang lái xe, Kim Jae Hwan, Hwang Min Hyun và Lai Guan Lin ngồi ở hàng sau, nói chuyện không cần che giấu. Kim Jae Hwan cũng ngơ ngẩn, đau khổ nói: "Tại sao?"

"Không biết. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu buồn bã kéo xuống dưới, nhìn nhìn một chút rồi quay đầu lại lần nữa, "Ông chủ nói sẽ giữ chỗ cho anh, nếu em muốn về, ổng sẽ giang tay chào đón."

Kim Jae Hwan vỗ ngực một cái: "Vậy tốt."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, tiếp tục kéo xuống, sau đó giật giật khóe miệng: "Mẹ nó. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel liếc hắn một cái: "Gì thế?"

"Tôi biết ổng đâu có tốt bụng như vậy, thì ra đã xếp sẵn một đống công việc cho tôi." Ong Seong Wu tức giận tắt tin nhắn, đổi sang người khác, phía dưới là tên của Jo Hyung Soo, xuống dưới nữa là tên của Gong Hoe Jin. Ong Seong Wu nhếch khóe miệng, mở tin nhắn phía trên ra đọc, tin nhắn của Jo Hyung Soo không nhiều lắm, hình như một tháng gửi một tin, đại khái là dặn hắn chú ý nghỉ ngơi, cuối cùng mới bảo hắn mở máy nhận điện thoại.

Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày, bấm gọi.

_______________

[1] The Expendables, hay còn được biết đến với tên Biệt đội đánh thuê, là bộ phim kể về cuộc chiến của một nhóm lính đánh thuê, nhằm vào Nam Mỹ để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ lật đổ một nhà độc tài tại đó.

Chương 37: Tình địch  
Ban đêm, ngoài vạn dặm, đường quốc lộ được nhuộm màu vàng kim đẹp đẽ, núi đá chập chùng bên đường, kéo dài về phía trước. Kang Daniel vừa lái xe vừa liếc nhìn người nào đó, nhắc nhở: "Cậu tới quân doanh hai tháng rồi, di động còn tiền không?"

Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút: "Chắc còn."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, không để ý nữa, tập trung nhìn đường. Ong Seong Wu đợi một lát, bên kia nhanh chóng bắt máy, giọng nói bình tĩnh mang theo chút mừng rỡ của Jo Hyung Soo vang lên: "Seong Wu?"

"Ừ, là tôi," Ong Seong Wu tựa vào ghế, tìm tư thế thoải mái, mỉm cười nói chuyện với Jo Hyung Soo, "Dạo này anh khỏe không?"

"Tạm được, còn cậu?"

"Tôi cũng vậy, anh bảo tôi gọi cho anh có gì không? Trong thời gian ngắn tôi không thể làm lính đánh thuê tiếp, trong công ty còn hai người bạn của tôi, nếu anh cần có thể tìm bọn họ," Ong Seong Wu dặn dò, "À quên, lúc chọn người anh đã gặp bọn họ rồi."

Jo Hyung Soo ừ một tiếng: "Tôi vẫn còn nhớ bọn họ, quan hệ giữa cậu và bọn họ tốt lắm à?"

"Ừ, bọn họ là do tôi dạy mà, anh cứ yên tâm."

"Mai mốt tôi sẽ thương lượng với công ty của cậu, kí hợp đồng với bọn họ," Jo Hyung Soo nói, im lặng một lát rồi hỏi, "Bây giờ cậu đang ở chung với Kang Eui Geon?"

Ong Seong Wu theo bản năng liếc nhìn Kang Daniel, ánh trời chiều chiếu vào trong xe, phả thêm một lớp vàng nhạt lên khuôn mặt, ngoài ra còn có thể nhìn thấy một vài đường nét thuộc về Kang Eui Geon, trước kia không để ý, bây giờ nhìn kĩ lại, lớp ngụy trang của Kang Daniel không bảnh bao như nguyên bản. Ong Seong Wu trả lời: "Có gì không?"

(Nhắc lại cho các mẹ đỡ rối, trước đây mỗi lần em Đào đi làm nhiệm vụ sẽ sửa ngoại hình một xíu rồi lấy tên Kang Eui Geon. Ý em Bưởi là nhìn mặt em Đào nguyên bản không khác lúc nguỵ trang là mấy, nên mới nói thấy vài đường nét thuộc về Kang Eui Geon)

"Hỏi cho biết vậy thôi, Seong Wu, thật ra tôi. . . . . ." Jo Hyung Soo còn chưa nói hết câu, đầu bên kia đột nhiên phát ra một tiếng nổ lớn, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì, chuyện nhỏ thôi," Đầu bên kia bắt đầu trở nên ồn ào, ngữ điệu của Jo Hyung Soo vẫn rất bình tĩnh, "Lát nữa cậu có tắt điện thoại không?"

"Không tắt trước mười giờ tối," Ong Seong Wu cẩn thận lắng nghe, "Anh không sao thật chứ?"

Jo Hyung Soo còn chưa kịp trả lời, đầu bên kia lại phát ra một tiếng nổ nữa, "Tối nay tôi gọi lại cho cậu, tạm thời cứ như vậy đi."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn điện thoại bị ngắt, lầm bầm: "Gì thế không biết. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel lái xe: "Ai vậy?"

"Jo Hyung Soo."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra một lát, sau đó nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tâm tình của mình, giả bộ thờ ơ hỏi: "Hắn gặp chuyện à?"

"Không biết, tôi nghe bên kia có tiếng nổ, chắc là bom," Ong Seong Wu nhìn Kang Daniel, "Anh nghĩ thế nào?"

Tốt nhất nổ chết luôn đi. Kang Daniel rất muốn trả lời như vậy, nhưng nói thế nào Jo Hyung Soo cũng từng cứu mình một lần, đành phải nói: "Hắn là dân xã hội đen, mấy chuyện đánh giết này là chuyện bình thường, cậu đừng lo."

"Nhưng Jo Hyung Soo không phải dạng người làm cho mọi chuyện ra nông nỗi này. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc.

Kang Daniel không trả lời, thầm nghĩ chỉ cần mình giữ im lặng không nói về đề tài này nữa, xét trình độ vô tâm vô phế của Ong Seong Wu, không bao lâu sẽ quên chuyện này thôi.

Thấy Kang Daniel không nói nữa, Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu lướt xuống tin nhắn phía dưới, hắn nhìn tên của Gong Hoe Jin, đắn đo một lát rồi mở ra, tin nhắn của Gong Hoe Jin không nhiều lắm, tin thứ nhất là mày từ chức rồi tao biết tìm ai chơi đây? Mày không giống kẻ nhát gan, mày đang chết ở xó nào vậy? Ong Seong Wu tự động bỏ qua tin nhắn đó, kéo xuống phía dưới, tin thứ hai là có phải mày đang ở chung với Kang Eui Geon không? Nói cho hắn biết tao muốn hắn.(dm ba này đúng nhây -_-)

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu qua: "Người yêu của anh nhờ tôi chuyển lời cho anh, hắn bảo hắn rất nhớ anh."

Kang Daniel: ". . . . . ."

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun lập tức tỉnh táo lại, dỏng tai lên nghe chuyện đời tư của thủ trưởng, Kim Jae Hwan không thể tin nổi: "Anh ta có người yêu ở bên ngoài?"

"Phải," Ong Seong Wu vịn ghế, quay xuống phía sau, "Người đó là người Hàn định cư ở Malaysia, nhà giàu nứt vách, người đẹp dáng đẹp, chủ yếu là có cá tính, hăng hái dã man, lần trước anh thấy bọn họ cầm roi chơi SM, bây giờ trên ngực thủ trưởng của chúng ta vẫn còn vết roi."

Kang Daniel đưa tay xoay đầu người nào đó lại: "Im miệng. . . . . ."

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun vô cùng kinh ngạc, rất muốn hỏi Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy cảnh đó bằng cách nào, nhưng thủ trưởng đang ngồi trước mặt, bọn họ không dám nói lung tung. Kim Jae Hwan càng lúc càng không thể tin nổi: "Không phải thủ trưởng yêu anh sao? Sao lại có người khác ở ngoài được?"

3  
Lai Guan Lin: ". . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Hai người cứng ngắc tại chỗ, những lời này chẳng khác gì một quả bom ném thẳng vào xe việt dã, bọn họ thật sự hối hận đã lên chiếc xe này, bọn họ cảm thấy mình biết quá nhiều rồi.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Hình như là vậy."

Kang Daniel liếc nhìn hai người cứng ngắc qua kính chiếu hậu, không giấu diếm nữa: "Không phải hình như, là đúng thế."

Kim Jae Hwan nhích lên trên một chút, vịn ghế lái: "Vậy cái người ở Malaysia kia là ai?"

Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ: "Cậu không hiểu tính tình của cậu ta sao, nói thế mà cũng tin?"

"Ừ nhỉ," Kim Jae Hwan giống như được soi sáng khai thông, quay lại chỗ ngồi, dừng một lát rồi lại nói, "Nhưng lão đại nói chuyện luôn có căn cứ."

"Chứ gì nữa," Ong Seong Wu nổi giận, "Anh có dám thề người yêu nhỏ của anh không có cầm roi làm nhục anh không? Có ngon thì lột quần áo ra kiểm tra vết thương!"

Kang Daniel vô cùng bình tĩnh: "Cậu muốn tôi kể hết mọi chuyện từ đầu đến đuôi phải không? Bao gồm cả lúc ở Myanmar?"

1  
Ong Seong Wu lập tức im miệng, chớp mắt mấy cái rồi co người lại, ngoan ngoãn ngồi đọc tin nhắn. Thấy lão đại nhà mình đuối lý, Kim Jae Hwan cũng im miệng theo. Ong Seong Wu kéo xuống dưới, tin thứ ba là tao có thuê mấy người hầu nữ tính hướng bình thường, tao có gửi hình trong hòm thư công tác của mày, chờ khi nào mày tới tìm tao, tao sẽ bảo tụi nó chăm sóc mày mỗi ngày. Ong Seong Wu lập tức tỉnh táo lại, đóng tin nhắn rồi vào hòm thư, hai mắt rưng rưng nhìn hình mấy cô nàng khỏa thân: "Tôi muốn đi Malaysia. . . . . . Tôi muốn làm vệ sĩ cho Gong Hoe Jin."

Kang Daniel nhức đầu, ráng nhịn hỏi: "Tại sao?"

"Anh nhìn nè," Ong Seong Wu vừa định đưa điện thoại qua, nhưng rồi chợt nhớ tới vấn đề gái gú, lập tức lùi trở về, che kín màn hình, lắc đầu lia lịa: "Không, không có gì."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel ngoắc ngón tay.

Ong Seong Wu xoay người sang bên kia, tiếp tục ngắm gái.

Kang Daniel thầm nghĩ dù sao cậu cũng không đi được, cứ theo tôi cho rồi. Kim Jae Hwan nghe thấy rất rõ ràng, kinh ngạc nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Gong Hoe Jin? Lúc đầu là hắn thuê anh phải không? Em nhớ anh từng nói hắn là người yêu của. . . . ." Kim Jae Hwan đột nhiên nhìn Kang Daniel, "Myanmar? Lẽ nào anh là. . . . . . người đó?"

Kang Daniel nhìn Kim Jae Hwan qua kính chiếu hậu, gật đầu: "Lúc đó cậu cũng có mặt."

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc không nói nên lời: "Thì ra hôm đó anh là người đã thượng lão đại! Anh hại lão đại nằm trong bệnh viện suốt mấy ngày! Đều do một tay tôi chăm sóc!"

1  
". . . . . ." Kang Daniel hỏi, "Lúc làm lính đánh thuê cậu cũng to mồm vậy sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn ánh mắt âm trầm của lão đại nhà mình, lập tức nhích sang bên cạnh Hwang Min Hyun: "Làm gì có, cái này đâu phải là chuyện cơ mật, nói ra có ảnh hưởng gì đâu. . . . . . A, lão đại, em biết sai rồi, đừng ném đồ! Đừng đánh, em sai rồi, em biết sai rồi!"

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun càng cứng ngắc hơn, cho dù muốn bọn họ luyện tập cách giữ bình tĩnh trong mọi tình huống cũng không cần ném bom bọn họ như vậy, bọn họ cảm thấy lại có thêm một quả bom bay tới, chuẩn bị đập trúng chiếc xe việt dã này, nổ từ trong ra ngoài, sau đó nghiền nát cả thành phố luôn.

Như lần trước, mọi người tìm chỗ ăn cơm, tiếp theo đi tới hộp đêm kia, quản lý đại sảnh đã đứng đợi sẵn, đưa bọn họ vào phòng riêng, kêu một đám chân dài tới. Ong Seong Wu vừa ngồi xuống, điện thoại di động chợt rung lên, hắn nhìn tên hiển thị trên màn hình, mở cửa ra ngoài nhận điện thoại. Kang Daniel đứng bên cạnh, hiển nhiên cũng nhìn thấy ba chữ "Jo Hyung Soo", thật sự hối hận đã trả di động cho Ong Seong Wu, bây giờ chẳng khác nào tiếp tay cho Ong Seong Wu đi cua trai. Kang Daniel ngồi trên sô pha, thỉnh thoảng liếc nhìn mọi người, chủ yếu chỉ lo nhìn cửa phòng, chờ Ong Seong Wu trở lại.

Ong Seong Wu tựa lưng vào bức tường ngoài hành lang: "A lô, vừa rồi anh không sao chứ?"

"Không sao."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng: "Lúc nãy anh định nói gì với tôi?"

"Từ khi rời khỏi chỗ Gong Hoe Jin, cậu cứ như mất tích vậy," Jo Hyung Soo nói, "Tôi còn tưởng cậu đã gặp chuyện ngoài ý muốn, cho nên tra xét rất nhiều thứ, bao gồm cả Kang Eui Geon."

Ong Seong Wu có chút kinh ngạc: "Hả?"

"Tôi tra được Kang Eui Geon vốn dĩ không tồn tại, hắn là Kang Daniel phải không? Mặc dù tướng mạo không giống, nhưng nếu nhìn kĩ sẽ phát hiện ngũ quan của bọn họ chỉ khác chút xíu," Jo Hyung Soo bình tĩnh nói, "Về phần cậu, có lẽ cậu chính là lính đánh thuê xa xỉ nhất mà tôi từng thuê, Ong nhị thiếu gia."

Ong Seong Wu ho khan.

"Tôi tra những thứ này không có ý gì khác, tôi chỉ sợ cậu gặp chuyện không may," Jo Hyung Soo giải thích, "Trong khoảng thời gian cậu tắt điện thoại, Kang Daniel cũng biệt tăm biệt tích, cậu lại còn từ chức, xét theo hoàn cảnh gia đình của hai người, bây giờ hai người đang ở quân doanh?"

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, ông chủ cũ của mình thật thông minh.

Jo Hyung Soo cũng không để ý đến việc không nhận được câu trả lời: "Đại khái chừng nào cậu mới ra ngoài được?"

Ong Seong Wu thở dài: "Khó nói lắm."

"Vậy cậu cho tôi địa chỉ đi, tôi gửi bưu thiếp cho cậu, cái này chắc không thành vấn đề chứ?"

"Không thành vấn đề." Ong Seong Wu nói, mỗi đại đội đặc chủng đều có đội kiểm tra hàng hóa trong quân khu, quân khu Hàn Quốc cũng có vài cái, căn bản không phải bí mật. Ong Seong Wu nói chuyện với Jo Hyung Soo một lát, vừa định cúp điện thoại quay trở lại thì thấy Kang Daniel bước ra, "Không coi chừng à?"

Kang Daniel đi đến bên cạnh hắn: "Bọn họ cảnh giác hết rồi, hôm nay cứ cho bọn họ chơi thoải mái một bữa đi, lát nữa gọi vài cậu bé vào, chỉ cần bọn họ biểu hiện tự nhiên một chút là được."

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt: "Còn tôi thì sao?"

"Có tôi đây còn gì."

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel hỏi: "Jo Hyung Soo tìm cậu làm gì?"

"Hắn tra được lai lịch của tôi và anh rồi, nhưng cũng không có phản ứng gì lớn, chỉ hỏi tôi ở quân khu nào, bảo là sẽ gửi bưu thiếp cho tôi."

Kang Daniel nhướng mày: "Cậu đã nói cho hắn biết?"

Ong Seong Wu vô tội chớp mắt: "Nói rồi, có gì không?"

Kang Daniel vuốt đầu Ong Seong Wu, thầm nghĩ tạm thời khoan vạch trần tình cảm của Jo Hyung Soo, lỡ như Ong Seong Wu quay sang để ý hắn thì phiền toái, bây giờ phải nhanh chóng cướp người tới tay, mắc công người khác cứ nhớ thương mãi.

Ong Seong Wu nghi ngờ nhìn Kang Daniel: "Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì hết."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, liếc nhìn cửa phòng đóng chặt: "Lần này loại người như thế nào? Không lẽ so xem ai tán gái giỏi hơn? Đừng đùa chứ."

"Không, là khả năng thích ứng," Kang Daniel cũng không ngại nói thật cho Ong Seong Wu biết, "Mấy ngày tiếp theo sẽ luyện tập ngụy trang, sau đó bắt đầu loại."

"Tôi cũng phải tham gia?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu: "Chắc chắn cậu sẽ qua cửa, cái này chỉ là chuyện nhỏ với cậu thôi."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, không hỏi nữa, cùng Kang Daniel vào trong, bất quá mấy ngày sau hắn mới hiểu được "chuyện nhỏ" là cái gì.

Hôm đó bọn họ bị ném vào một thành phố xa lạ, ngay cả bản đồ cũng không có, chỉ cho biết vài tin tức đại khái để bọn họ nghĩ cách hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, lấy được vật dấu hiệu. Trong quá trình này, người của đội 1 cũng tham dự, bọn họ là kẻ địch có thể xuất hiện ở bất cứ đâu, nếu bị bọn họ bắt được, nhiệm vụ sẽ thất bại. Cả bọn nhìn dòng người đi tới đi lui, cảm thấy da đầu tê dại, nhiều người như vậy, ai biết người đội 1 là người nào?

"Cấp trên nói đội 1 đã xem hình của chúng ta," Lai Guan Lin nhìn chằm chằm thẻ nhiệm vụ trên tay, "Còn chúng ta chỉ biết mặt vài người, thật thất đức."

Mọi người quan sát xung quanh một chút, sau đó tản ra, chỉ còn lại nhóm người của Ong Seong Wu.

"Nhìn anh như vậy làm gì? Trên đó có viết không được hoạt động theo đội," Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ túi quần, cười híp mắt móc ví tiền ra xem xét, "Tốt bụng thật, còn cho tiền nữa."

Ong Seong Wu phất tay một cái, bước vào một cửa hàng, Hwang Min Hyun và Lai Guan Lin nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, "Nếu hai người tò mò thì cứ đi qua xem thử, bảo đảm không hối hận."

Hai người kia lập tức đi qua, Kim Jae Hwan nhìn nhìn một chút rồi cũng cười chạy theo.

Chương 38: Trang điểm  
Trung tâm thương mại có sáu tầng, là trung tâm thuộc dạng tổng hợp. Ong Seong Wu nhìn bản đồ hướng dẫn treo trên tường, đánh giá thứ mình muốn mua có thể mua được tại đây. Nơi này nằm ở khu vực khá đông đúc, điều này giúp giảm bớt độ khó của trò chơi, mặc dù bọn họ không rõ người đội 1 đang ở đâu, nhưng ngược lại, người đội 1 cũng khó mà tìm được bọn họ trong đám người nhộn nhịp như thế này.

Ong Seong Wu quan sát xung quanh, không phát hiện có gì đáng ngờ, đang định đi mua đồ thì chợt nhìn thấy người quen, hắn quay đầu lại hỏi: "Đi theo anh tới đây làm gì? Chúng ta đứng chung một chỗ rất dễ bị lộ."

Lai Guan Lin giật giật khóe miệng: "Anh, rõ ràng người lộ liễu nhất chính là anh, ít ra bọn em còn biết mặc quần áo bình thường, anh nhìn lại mình coi."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn quần rằn ri của mình: "Đây cũng là quần áo bình thường."

"Bình thường cái con khỉ, quần rằn ri của anh nổi muốn chết, đã vậy anh còn mặc bộ đồ trong quân doanh," Lai Guan Lin quan sát, "Anh mới là người nguy hiểm nhất đó."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu đồng ý: "Vậy còn theo anh làm gì?"

Lai Guan Lin nghẹn họng, ấp úng hồi lâu mới thành khẩn nói: "Bọn em sợ anh bị bắt một mình sẽ buồn nên mới qua đây đi chung với anh, có phúc cùng hưởng có họa cùng chia."

Ong Seong Wu vui vẻ sờ sờ đầu Lai Guan Lin, không có vạch trần cậu, xoay người mua đồ. Ong Seong Wu đi lòng vòng khắp nơi, mở ví ra đếm tiền, buồn bực lầm bầm: "Quân doanh thiếu kinh phí lắm à, sao cho có chút tiền vậy, bây giờ chỉ có thể mua đồ giá rẻ."

Kim Jae Hwan đánh giá các cửa hàng xung quanh, nói: "Có đưa tiền là tốt rồi, anh còn muốn gì nữa?"

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, bắt đầu lựa chọn hàng hóa. Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun đứng phía sau quan sát, vẻ mặt từ từ trở nên méo xẹo, ánh mắt cũng ngày càng quỷ dị, đợi đến khi Ong Seong Wu mua đồ xong, bọn họ đã không còn lời nào để nói.

"Anh. . . . . ." Lai Guan Lin đi theo Ong Seong Wu vào toilet của trung tâm thương mại, ngơ ngác nhìn đồ trên tay hắn: áo đầm, vớ dài, giày cao gót, tóc giả, miếng độn ngực, áo ngực, đồ trang điểm, dây chuyền, lắc tay, túi xách. . . . . .

Lai Guan Lin há to miệng: "Anh anh anh. . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun cũng không thể tin nổi: "Anh làm thật sao?"

"Nhìn là biết hai đứa không hiểu sự thần kì của trang điểm rồi," Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt xách túi đồ to đùng đi vào toilet, "Chờ tí."

Hai người vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ mặt hãi hùng, nhìn Ong Seong Wu biến mất trong tầm mắt.

"Yên tâm đi, kĩ thuật của lão đại tương đối tốt," Kim Jae Hwan đứng bên cạnh nói, "Lát nữa hai người sẽ được chứng kiến kì tích."

Lai Guan Lin vẫn không hiểu: "Anh ấy có thể biến thành người khác sao?"

"Có chứ, nếu hai người cảm thấy hứng thú, khi nào được nghỉ thử lên mạng tìm cách trang điểm của gay Nhật, hiệu quả cũng tương tự. Không chỉ thế, lúc trước chúng tôi cua gái, bọn họ tẩy trang một cái là biến thành người khác ngay, chỉ tại hai người không biết thôi," Kim Jae Hwan vừa nói vừa nhìn quanh trung tâm thương mại, kế đến xoay người bước ra hành lang, "Tôi xuống dưới lầu mua ít đồ, lát nữa lên lại, nếu hai người tò mò thì cứ đứng đây đợi đi."

Hai người kia bốn mắt nhìn nhau, thầm nghĩ dù gì cũng chưa nghĩ ra cách, không bằng tranh thủ nghĩ xem nên làm thế nào trong lúc chờ Ong Seong Wu, tuy cấp trên ra lệnh không được hoạt động theo đội, nhưng không có nói không thể thảo luận cùng nhau, chỉ cần đảm bảo lúc thu hoạch vật dấu hiệu hành động một mình là được. Hơn nữa nơi này là thành phố, giao thông cực kì thuận lợi, ra cửa là có thể thuê xe, hai người cũng không sợ trễ nãi thời gian.

Hai người đọc tài liệu được phát một lúc, Hwang Min Hyun nói: "Theo tôi thấy, hơn phân nửa đoạn miêu tả bối cảnh này chẳng có tác dụng gì, chúng ta chỉ cần nắm ý chính là một trùm buôn thuốc phiện nổi tiếng muốn đàm phán với thế lực xã hội đen địa phương là được."

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu: "Bọn họ cần bàn chuyện làm ăn, có khả năng sẽ chọn mấy chỗ ăn chơi."

"Ừ, giống như hộp đêm hôm trước chúng ta đi," Hwang Min Hyun vừa nói vừa lật tài liệu, "Trong đây còn giới thiệu sở thích của trùm buôn thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen, chúng ta có thể đoán địa điểm cụ thể bằng tài liệu này, bây giờ chúng ta cần bản đồ thành phố và thu thập thông tin trong thời gian ngắn, xem thử địa điểm ăn chơi nào phù hợp với sở thích của bọn họ, chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ dùng phòng riêng, đến lúc đó chúng ta phải trà trộn vào, lấy vật dấu hiệu mà không bị bọn họ phát hiện."

"Vấn đề là phải thu thập thông tin thế nào đây, lên mạng không tra được mấy thứ đó."

"Chắc chắn sẽ có cách."

Lai Guan Lin ừ một tiếng, than thở: "Tôi dám cá xung quanh hộp đêm nhất định có người mai phục."

"Vì vậy hai người không thể vào trong với bộ dáng bây giờ đâu, cho dù vào được cũng bị bắt ngay thôi." Phía trước đột nhiên vang lên một giọng nói mềm mại, vừa nhẹ nhàng vừa trầm thấp, không gây phản cảm cho người khác.

Hai người đồng loạt ngẩng đầu lên, biểu cảm trên mặt Hwang Min Hyun lập tức nứt ra, cả người cứng ngắc tại chỗ. Lai Guan Lin há miệng rồi lại há miệng, ôm ngực tựa vào tường, run rẩy nói: "Anh. . . . . . Là anh đó ư?"

Cứ như biến thành một người khác!

Một người đẹp cao gầy đứng trước mặt bọn họ, tóc dài thướt tha, da trắng mịn màng, mắt dán lông mi giả gợi cảm, phấn không che hoàn toàn được ba nốt ruồi bên má, ngược lại nốt ruồi như có như không lại tăng thêm nét quyến rũ, áo đầm là dạng trễ ngực, hai gò bồng đảo như ẩn như hiện, dây chuyền trên cổ lủng lẳng giữa rãnh ngực, trông cực kì bắt mắt. Áo đầm chỉ che được một nửa bắp đùi, phía dưới mang vớ dài sẫm màu, làm nổi bật hai chân thon dài, ngoài ra còn mang giày cao gót, khêu gợi không thể tả. Nhưng cho dù đàn ông có gầy thế nào, xương bả vai vẫn rất rộng, vì vậy Ong Seong Wu còn khoác thêm một chiếc áo choàng không tay, rất hợp với bộ đầm.

Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt quấn lọn tóc, cánh tay thoa đầy phấn, trông vừa trắng vừa mịn, động tác quấn lọn tóc còn mang đến một loại phong tình khác. Lúc này một người đàn ông đi tới, dùng ánh mắt quái dị nhìn hắn, Ong Seong Wu lập tức nhích sang bên cạnh, tránh đường cho người ta đi toilet, sau đó cúi đầu ra vẻ ngượng ngùng: "Vừa rồi toilet nữ đông quá nên. . . . . . Nên. . . . . ."

"Không sao không sao." Không đợi Ong Seong Wu nói hết câu, người nọ vội vàng an ủi, lúc đi vào toilet còn quay đầu lại nhìn thêm lần nữa.

Ong Seong Wu đi tới trước mặt hai người kia, cười híp mắt hỏi: "Thế nào?"

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun vẫn chưa hoàn hồn, một lúc lâu sau, Lai Guan Lin mới nói: "Đẹp hơn mấy cô gái lúc trước. . . . . ." Mặt mũi của Ong Seong Wu vốn đã nổi bật, thêm lớp trang điểm chỉ có thể dùng từ xinh đẹp để hình dung, Ong Seong Wu lập tức đắc ý, xách túi xách lên: "Chứ còn gì, lúc nãy nhìn mình trong gương mà anh còn muốn tự cua mình luôn ấy chứ."

Lai Guan Lin: ". . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu kéo áo xuống chút nữa, để phần ngực lộ ra nhiều hơn, sau đó cười hỏi: "Người đội 1 rất chuyên nghiệp, hai đứa nói xem bọn họ có để ý đến người đẹp không?"

Hai người lắc đầu lia lịa, vì thế người này hoàn toàn có thể nghênh ngang đi ra ngoài!

"Cưng, em xong chưa?" Một giọng nói trầm thấp đột nhiên xen vào, ba người quay đầu lại, Hwang Min Hyun và Lai Guan Lin lại kinh ngạc thêm lần nữa. Hwang Min Hyun quan sát người trước mặt: ". . . . . . Jae Hwan?"  
Người vừa tới mặc một bộ âu phục chỉnh tề, trên đầu đội tóc giả, phần tóc mái hơi dài xõa xuống mi mắt, trên sống mũi là một cặp kính viền vàng, ngũ quan đã được chỉnh sửa một chút bằng đồ trang điểm, ánh mắt bình tĩnh mà nghiêm túc, hoàn toàn không còn vẻ hớn hở như ban đầu, rất có phong cách của một người đàn ông thành đạt.

Kim Jae Hwan tiến lên một bước, nhận túi xách trong tay Ong Seong Wu, dùng một tay ôm eo Ong Seong Wu, hiển nhiên đang định diễn màn bạn trai tốt dẫn bạn gái đi mua sắm: "Chúng ta đi thôi."

Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn gật đầu: "Ừ." Lúc này có một người đẹp đi lướt qua bọn họ, Ong Seong Wu bất chợt dừng bước.

"Anh yêu, em đi thay băng vệ sinh, anh chờ em một chút." Ong Seong Wu lập tức theo đuôi người đẹp vào toilet, không buồn quay đầu lại.

Lai Guan Lin: ". . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Hai người thật sự không biết nên nói gì, chỉ cảm thấy đi theo hai người này sẽ không có ngày bình yên, bởi vì hai người này vốn không có tiết tháo. Kim Jae Hwan đứng chờ tại chỗ, lát sau thấy người nào đó đi ra đâm đầu vào ngực mình, chiều cao của bọn họ ngang ngửa nhau, bây giờ Ong Seong Wu mang giày cao gót nên cao hơn một chút, nhưng hắn vẫn tiếp tục đâm, bộ dạng vô cùng tủi thân.

"Mẹ nó," Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng oán hận, "Phía trên có cửa, anh không nhìn thấy gì hết."

"Vừa rồi ở nhà vệ sinh nam anh không nhìn thấy cửa à?"

"Bên nam có hai cái bị hư, anh cứ tưởng bên nữ cũng thế, ai biết cái nào cũng tốt chứ!"

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng chụp tay Ong Seong Wu: "Lão đại, tức thì tức, đừng cào âu phục của em, đây là hàng siđa, anh cào rách luôn thì làm sao?"

"Trong hộp đêm thiếu gì trai có tiền, cướp đại một bộ là được."

"Vậy cũng phải chờ đến đó trước đã." Kim Jae Hwan đẩy tay người nào đó ra.

"Được rồi," Ong Seong Wu đưa đồ trang điểm còn dư cho hai người kia, kéo tay Kim Jae Hwan, "Anh yêu, chúng ta đi."

Hai người nói đi là đi, nháy mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng. Lai Guan Lin hoàn hồn, nổi giận mắng: "Gì kì vậy, đã nói không được hoạt động theo đội mà!"

Hwang Min Hyun nói: "Chắc là đến hộp đêm bọn họ sẽ tách ra hành động riêng, còn chúng ta làm sao bây giờ?"

Lai Guan Lin ngơ ngẩn, hai người cúi đầu nhìn đồ trang điểm trong tay, rồi lại nhìn các cửa hàng trong trung tâm thương mại, nhất thời không nói gì.

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nghênh ngang đi trên đường, Ong Seong Wu nhớ lại tài liệu: "Tối nay trước mười giờ sẽ kết thúc đàm phán, đúng không?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Vì vậy chúng ta phải tìm được hộp đêm kia, sau đó trà trộn vào lấy đồ."

Ong Seong Wu nheo mắt: "Không, chúng ta phải nhanh chân một chút, anh muốn trà trộn vào buổi đàm phán."

Kim Jae Hwan nhướng mày: "Anh muốn làm tiếp viên?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Bọn họ cho chúng ta làm kiểm tra ở thành phố, xét theo độ chân thực này, cho dù trùm buôn thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen là người khác giả dạng, trình tự các bước sẽ không thiếu, chắc chắn bọn họ sẽ gọi gái."

"Được rồi, chúng ta mau đi thôi."

"Ừ, mà em còn tiền không? Đón taxi đi, mẹ nó đồ rẻ đúng là đồ dỏm, đau chân muốn chết."

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng quan sát hắn: "Đồ trang điểm cũng là hàng rẻ tiền, đến tối có cần bôi thêm nữa không?"

"Không cần bôi thêm nhiều, anh có chuẩn bị, yên tâm." Ong Seong Wu nói xong, hai người ra ven đường đón xe.

Hai người không mua bản đồ mà đón xe đến tiệm Internet để lên mạng tra bản đồ, Ong Seong Wu tìm một hộp đêm, sau đó vào trong dụ một tên lưu manh vào khách sạn đập một trận, moi được không ít thông tin tình báo hữu dụng. Hắn nhanh chóng khoanh vùng hai chỗ ăn chơi có khả năng cao nhất, kế đến đánh người nọ bất tỉnh, bịt miệng, trói vào giường khách sạn, ngoài ra còn hốt luôn cả ví tiền của người ta, cuối cùng mới mở cửa bỏ đi.

Lúc này vừa qua khỏi xế chiều, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan đi hai hộp đêm xem xét, nhanh chóng phát hiện một nơi có khả nghi, coi như đã xác định mục tiêu. Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt nói với Kim Jae Hwan: "Anh đi đây, chúc em may mắn."

Ong Seong Wu đi vào hộp đêm, trước tiên đi trang điểm lại, tiện tay vứt hết mớ đồ vô dụng, sau đó tìm chỗ ngồi xuống gọi một ly rượu, vừa uống vừa nhìn ra ngoài cửa.

Tám giờ tối, người mà Ong Seong Wu chờ rốt cuộc cũng xuất hiện. Ong Seong Wu híp mắt nhìn hai tên cầm đầu lạ hoắc, dựa theo số tuổi và thân hình, hai người này không phải là người trong quân doanh, theo sau hai người nọ là Kang Daniel, vai trò là người giới thiệu hoặc bên thứ ba, vừa nhìn là biết đến đây để theo dõi buổi kiểm tra.

Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy đi theo sau, thấy bọn họ vào phòng riêng, chỉ để lại hai gã áo đen đứng bên ngoài coi chừng. Ong Seong Wu chờ một hồi, không hề ngạc nhiên khi thấy quản lý đại sảnh mang theo một đám chân dài đi tới. Hắn đứng yên tại chỗ, nhìn xung quanh một chút, cố ý tông vào một cô nàng đi ngang qua.

"Xin lỗi, cô không sao chứ?" Những cô gái ở đây đã được đào tạo bài bản, vội vàng mở miệng xin lỗi trước.

"Không có gì." Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười đứng dậy, mắt thấy quản lý đại sảnh đã ra khỏi phòng, hắn không để ý đến cô nàng nữa, xoay người đi đến bên kia, sau đó bị hai gã ngoài cửa chặn lại.

"Tôi đi chung với các cô ấy, lúc nãy tôi đi vệ sinh nên mới đến trễ," Ong Seong Wu lấy ra món đồ moi được từ trên người cô gái kia. "Đây là thẻ nhân viên của tôi."

Hai gã đàn ông liếc mắt một cái, rồi lại liếc nhìn Ong Seong Wu, quyết đoán cho đi.

Ong Seong Wu đẩy cửa bước vào, bình tĩnh tìm chỗ ngồi xuống, lén lút ném thẻ nhân viên đi, các cô gái sẽ cho rằng hắn là khách, còn khách sẽ cho rằng hắn là tiếp viên, không ai nghi ngờ cả.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhìn xung quanh, trên bàn đặt một hộp bài poker, nhiệm vụ rất đơn giản, chỉ cần tùy tiện lấy một lá là được. Hắn có thể giả vờ đưa trái cây rồi tiện tay chộp một lá giấu dưới mâm đựng trái cây, hoặc giả vờ rót rượu cho người ta rồi chộp một tờ giấu trong người, sau đó kiếm cớ chuồn đi, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ một cách đơn giản.

Kang Daniel chỉ là người đứng nhìn, hắn không có làm khó người nào đi vào. Hai người kia chỉ tới đóng kịch, hoàn toàn không biết mặt lính mới, nhưng bọn họ có chú ý đến bộ bài poker, nếu bị bọn họ bắt được thì nhiệm vụ vẫn thất bại như thường. Kang Daniel nhíu mày nhìn người vừa vào cửa, cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng. Phát hiện ánh mắt của hắn, Ong Seong Wu tươi cười nhìn sang rồi nháy mắt mấy cái.

Kang Daniel chưa kịp chuẩn bị tâm lý, lập tức phun sạch rượu trong miệng.

Chương 39: Đàn em  
Kang Daniel ho mấy cái, nhanh chóng điều chỉnh cảm xúc, giải thích với mấy người đang nhìn mình: "Không có gì, tôi chỉ sặc một cái thôi."

Kang Daniel liếc mắt sang bên kia, Ong Seong Wu đang bình tĩnh ngồi cắt trái cây, dưới ánh sáng mập mờ, cặp chân thon dài trông càng thêm gợi cảm, trên mặt Ong Seong Wu có trang điểm, đôi mắt có sự khác biệt rất lớn, càng làm nổi bật một đầu tóc dài, thật sự không nhìn ra tướng mạo ban đầu, nếu không nhờ nụ cười xấu xa quen thuộc, Kang Daniel sợ mình cũng không nhận ra. Hắn cứ tưởng phải đợi thêm một lát, không ngờ Ong Seong Wu lại lẻn vào nhanh như thế, đã vậy còn dùng tư thái này xuất hiện trước mặt hắn.

Trùm buôn thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen vừa ngồi xuống, hộp đêm lập tức dâng lên đủ thứ món, vì vậy người bưng rượu và người bưng mâm đựng trái cây rất nhiều, nhân viên phục vụ đi tới đi lui, hiện trường dần dần trở nên hỗn loạn, đây chính là thời khắc tốt nhất để hành động, chắc chắn Ong Seong Wu đã ra tay rồi —— Tranh thủ lấy bài lúc hai người kia còn chưa nhập vai, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ một cách dễ dàng.

Trên thẻ nhiệm vụ có ghi rõ, chỉ cần lấy được vật dấu hiệu rồi chuồn đi thành công là được, nếu sau đó có đụng trúng người của đội 1 cũng không sao, nhưng đây là hộp đêm, xét theo tính cách lưu manh của Ong Seong Wu, sau khi rời khỏi đây rất có thể sẽ đi vui vẻ. . . . . . Kang Daniel híp mắt, ngoắc ngón tay: "Cô kia, phải, cô đó, đừng có giả ngu, qua đây rót rượu cho tôi."

Ong Seong Wu đành phải nhận mệnh đi qua, ngoan ngoãn rót một ly, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Anh làm gì vậy, tôi đang chuẩn bị đi."

Kang Daniel ôm eo Ong Seong Wu, kéo vào trong ngực: "Lấy bài chưa?"

"Lấy từ lâu rồi."

Kang Daniel quan sát Ong Seong Wu từ trên xuống dưới, kinh ngạc hỏi: "Giấu ở đâu thế?"

Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt: "Anh đoán đi."

Kang Daniel nhìn thêm lần nữa, cảm thấy nhất định là trong quần áo, hắn nhướng mày: "Vớ hay áo ngực?"

"Áo ngực, vừa rồi lúc chỉnh áo tôi tiện tay nhét vào."

Kang Daniel nhìn ngực của người nào đó: "Cái khe ngực này. . . . . . Làm bằng cách nào?"

"Tôi nhét ba lớp độn ngực," Ong Seong Wu kéo cổ áo, rướn lên phía trước như đang dâng hiến vật quý, "Anh nhìn nè."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel im lặng ấn Ong Seong Wu về chỗ cũ, "Bây giờ cậu là con gái, đừng có bạo dạn như vậy, ngồi yên đi, lần kiểm tra này cậu qua rồi," Kang Daniel cầm một cái ly không, rót chút rượu rồi đưa cho Ong Seong Wu, "Ngồi đây xem những người còn lại với tôi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, trong lòng chợt nhớ tới đám đàn em đáng thương của mình, nhưng cũng không cảm thấy có gì không ổn, đợi đến khi uống xong ly rượu, hắn mới cảm thấy thiếu thiếu cái gì đó, vì thế lập tức giương cặp mắt trong sáng nhìn Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel liếc Ong Seong Wu một cái: "Gì đây? Muốn tôi gọi vài em cho cậu à?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu lia lịa, mong chờ nhìn hắn: ". . . . . .Được không?"

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel nghiêm túc hỏi, "Ong Seong Wu, rốt cuộc giới hạn của cậu nằm ở đâu?"

"Giới hạn của tôi nằm ở đâu thì có liên quan gì?" Ong Seong Wu đưa tay khoác vai người nào đó, ngẩng đầu ngây thơ hỏi, "Rốt cuộc anh có gọi người đẹp không?"

Kang Daniel ôm chặt Ong Seong Wu, nghiền ngẫm nói: "Cậu nghĩ thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu sụp vai xuống, hoàn toàn bỏ cuộc. Hắn ngẩng đầu liếc nhìn một vòng, hiện trường lần này được thiết kế rất chân thật, nội dung nói chuyện của hai người kia và bối cảnh dàn dựng cũng tương xứng, ngoài ra cách dùng từ còn rất tế nhị, không nhắc tới việc phạm pháp nào, không sợ mấy cô nàng bên cạnh nghe được.

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, nhìn gương mặt Ong Seong Wu ở khoảng cách gần, trên mặt Ong Seong Wu trét đầy phấn, không còn nhìn ra màu da vốn có. Kang Daniel nhíu mày, nâng cằm Ong Seong Wu lên, tiện tay rút một tờ giấy trên bàn, cẩn thận lau màu son trên môi đối phương.

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc: "Anh làm gì vậy?"

"Tôi không thích," Kang Daniel nói, từ từ buông Ong Seong Wu ra, "Như vậy đẹp hơn."

Ong Seong Wu nhếch miệng, duỗi đầu lưỡi ra liếm liếm, đồng ý nói: "Đúng thật, nãy giờ tôi cứ cảm thấy trên môi dính dính như bôi dầu vậy."

Kang Daniel nhìn đầu lưỡi lộ ra, theo bản năng muốn nhào qua hôn, hắn vội vàng lấy lại bình tĩnh, im lặng dời tầm mắt, cánh tay khoác ngang eo Ong Seong Wu siết chặt thêm một chút, để Ong Seong Wu càng gần mình hơn.

Kang Daniel không dùng nhiều sức, Ong Seong Wu cũng không có phát hiện, hắn nhớ lại một chút thông tin trong tài liệu: "Trùm thuốc phiện thích xem múa cột, tối nay chín giờ có biểu diễn, đúng không?"

"Ừ, bọn họ sẽ ngồi ở lầu hai theo dõi, đến lúc đó bên cạnh sẽ có vài tên thuộc hạ, chỗ ngồi là kiểu mở, không phải chỉ có một cửa ra vào như nơi này, xem như cho những người kia cơ hội, giảm độ khó xuống một chút," Kang Daniel nhìn đồng hồ, "Bây giờ còn chưa tới tám giờ rưỡi, chờ xem."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Jae Hwan luôn rất kiên nhẫn trong những tình huống như thế này, có lẽ sau chín giờ mới hành động, Hwang Min Hyun chắc cũng không thành vấn đề, về phần Lin Lin thì. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu xoa cằm, "Hơi khó nói."

"Chờ sẽ biết."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, ngồi trên sô pha uống rượu, thuận tiện đánh giá người đẹp xung quanh, xem đỡ ghiền cũng được. Kang Daniel đưa tay ôm Ong Seong Wu, thỉnh thoảng liếc Ong Seong Wu một cái, tâm tình rất là tốt.

Thời gian lặng lẽ trôi qua, đến khi kim chỉ phút của đồng hồ sắp chạy tới số chín, bên ngoài đột nhiên vang lên tiếng động ồn ào, ngay sau đó cửa phòng bị đạp ra, một tên cầm đầu xông vào, theo sau là năm sáu người, sau cùng là hai người canh giữ ở cửa và quản lý đại sảnh đang hoảng hốt.

Tên cầm đầu ngậm điếu thuốc, nói với quản lý phía sau: "Lee Han Gi, chúng ta cũng là người quen, vả lại tao làm việc cho anh Ahn, không có đập chỗ này của mày đâu, mày yên tâm."

Gã ta tiến lên mấy bước, gương mặt gã vô cùng thê thảm, chỗ này xanh chỗ kia tím. Gã nhìn những người trước mặt, tạm thời không nhận ra thân phận của bọn họ, vì thế nhượng bộ nói: "Xin lỗi các anh em, nếu có chỗ nào đắc tội, hôm khác lão đại của tôi sẽ bồi thường, bây giờ tôi có chút chuyện riêng cần giải quyết," Gã vừa dời tầm mắt, ánh mắt chợt trở nên hung ác, "Tiện nhân, hôm nay tao lật hết chỗ này lên, cuối cùng cũng tìm được mày, mẹ nó mày lăn ra đây cho tao!"

*gã lưu manh này là cái gã bị Bưởi dụ vào khách sạn lột sạch ở chương trước nha

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, vội vàng chui vào trong ngực Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel ôm Ong Seong Wu, làm trùm buôn thuốc phiện gần hai năm, tình huống này chẳng khác gì bữa ăn sáng đối với hắn, hắn bình tĩnh nói: "Đây là người của tôi, có gì cứ tìm tôi nói chuyện."

Gã lưu manh kia lăn lộn đã lâu, hiển nhiên rất có mắt nhìn, thấy người này khí thế bất phàm, gã đang định nhượng bộ thì đàn em sau lưng gã đột nhiên bước lên: "Tôi khuyên các người nên suy nghĩ cho kĩ, có biết lão đại chỗ này là ai không? Là anh Ahn! Biết cánh tay đắc lực của anh Ahn là ai không? Chính là người này, lão đại của tôi!"

Đàn em kia tóc hơi dài, nhuộm màu đỏ của rượu, trên tai trái đeo một chiếc khuyên tai sáng loáng, cậu ta mặc quần jeans rách và áo ba lỗ, để lộ hình xăm trên cổ và cánh tay, rất có phong cách của dân anh chị. Cậu ta bước nhanh về phía trước, chỉ thấy từ khóe mắt phải đến khóe miệng có một vết sẹo nhàn nhạt, làm cho gương mặt lịch sự trở nên dữ tợn và hung hãn.

Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu, Ong Seong Wu thì đang nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hắn còn ngạc nhiên tại sao gã lưu manh kia lại tìm được mình, thì ra là gặp được "người có lòng", tên đàn em kia là Lai Guan Lin chứ ai!

Lúc nãy vừa vào cửa, Lai Guan Lin đã nhìn xung quanh một lần, nhanh chóng tìm được vật dấu hiệu. Cậu đi tới trước bộ bài poker, dùng một chân dẫm lên bàn trà, nhìn chằm chằm trùm buôn thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen giả: "Đây là chuyện riêng của lão đại tôi, mấy người đừng có mà xen vào, nếu không đừng trách tôi không khách sáo. . . . . ."

Lai Guan Lin hừ hừ hai tiếng, đột nhiên đập nát chai rượu trên bàn, dọa đám con gái thét chói tai. Cậu cầm chai rượu vỡ, giơ cánh tay đầy hình xăm của mình lên: "Ông đây tả Thanh long, hữu Bạch hổ, tiền Chu tước, hậu Huyền vũ*! Mười sáu tuổi bắt đầu lăn lộn giang hồ, kẻ nào chống lại ông chỉ có con đường chết! Bây giờ được lão đại thưởng thức tài năng mà thu nhận, kẻ nào dám giỡn mặt với lão đại của ông, ông sẽ xử cả nhà kẻ đó ——!"

*bên trái có rồng xanh, bên phải có hổ trắng, phía trước có phượng hoàng, phía sau có rùa đen =)))))

Hai người kia vô cùng bình tĩnh.

Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu lần nữa, cái này cũng là do cậu dạy sao?

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng, học trò này của hắn thật đáng buồn.

Gã lưu manh kia không hề biết mình bị cuốn vào đợt kiểm tra của người ta, gã còn cảm thấy hài lòng về cách ra oai của đàn em mình, gã quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel: "Anh bạn, đây là ân oán giữa tôi và con nhỏ này, tôi khuyên anh đừng tự chuốc họa vào thân."

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh ngồi tại chỗ, ngay cả mí mắt cũng không nâng lên: "Đuổi bọn chúng ra ngoài."

Hai tên thuộc hạ canh giữ ở cửa lập tức tiến lên, khẽ nâng vạt áo âu phục, lộ ra súng bên hông, lần này phải làm y như thật, thân phận của bọn họ là thuộc hạ của trùm buôn thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen, dĩ nhiên phải có súng, nhưng bên trong chỉ chứa đầu đạn thôi.

Thấy đối phương có súng, gã lưu manh lập tức biến sắc, thầm nghĩ đụng trúng dân khó chơi rồi, gã cười gượng: "Ấy ấy, hiểu lầm thôi. . . . . . Chúng tôi đi ngay, đi ngay. . . . . ." Gã nói xong liền đi ra ngoài, Kang Daniel đoán có thể gã muốn liên lạc với anh Ahn gì đấy, vì vậy gọi gã lại: "Khoan đã, nếu anh Ahn của mày có hỏi, nói cho hắn biết tao là Kang Eui Geon."

Gã lưu manh lại biến sắc lần nữa, kể từ vụ tập kích ở Myanmar, danh tiếng của Kang Eui Geon nổi lên như diều gặp gió, hiển nhiên gã đã nghe qua, nhưng gã không biết thân phận của Kang Eui Geon ở Malaysia đã bị bại lộ, người trong giới xã hội đen biết chuyện này cũng không nhiều, bởi vì Gong Hoe Jin vốn dĩ chưa tiết lộ bí mật, Gong Hoe Jin hoàn toàn không có hứng thú với thân phận của Kang Daniel, hắn chỉ có hứng thú với Kang Daniel mà thôi.

Kang Daniel cũng không biết chuyện này, hắn cảm thấy cho dù bí mật bị lộ cũng không sao, Kang Eui Geon là người của chính phủ, chỉ sợ anh Ahn kia có lợi hại tới đâu cũng không dám giỡn mặt với chính phủ.

Gã lưu manh cười gượng: "Thì ra là ông chủ Kang, hiểu lầm hiểu lầm thôi, bây giờ chúng tôi đi ngay." Gã nói một tiếng, thuộc hạ lập tức ào ào rút lui.

Ong Seong Wu liếc nhìn bộ bài poker, phía trên vẫn là lá một bích, nhưng vị trí hơi lệch một chút, đoán chừng phía dưới đã bị người ta đụng vào.

"Đợi đã," Ong Seong Wu chỉ vào một người trong đó, "Tôi cảm thấy rất hứng thú với cậu ta, để cậu ta ở lại."

Lai Guan Lin nhìn gã lưu manh, thấy gã gật đầu nên đành phải chậm chạp lết qua. Chờ những người kia đi hết, Ong Seong Wu mới đưa tay, lười biếng chỉ vào chỗ trống bên cạnh, người nào đó im lặng ngồi xổm xuống, hai tay giơ lá bài: "Anh. . . . . ."

Lúc này hai người đóng kịch trong phòng mới biết cậu nhóc này là lính mới, nhưng cậu ta lấy bài lúc nào?

Ong Seong Wu nhéo mặt người nào đó: "Em gặp tên kia như thế nào?" Ong Seong Wu dùng giọng nói thật của mình, giọng nói trầm thấp và mang theo chút trêu chọc.

". . . . . ." Hai người kia choáng váng, đây cũng là lính mới sao!?

Dù gì cũng là người được đào tạo bài bản, hai người nọ nhanh chóng khôi phục trạng thái, đối phó với quản lý bị vạ lây.

"Anh, buông tay," Lai Guan Lin buồn bã che mặt mình, "Lúc em và Hwang Min Hyun đi thu thập thông tin tình cờ gặp gã, gã cứ luôn mồm chửi muốn tìm một ả đàn bà tính sổ, bọn em mới đi qua, nói mình cũng bị một ả đàn bà hãm hại, sau khi nghe gã miêu tả mới biết hai bên cùng tìm một người, bọn em nghe nói anh hỏi rất nhiều vấn đề, cho nên mới mò tới đây, nếu anh không có ở đây càng tốt, nếu có em có thể bảo bọn họ đến tìm anh gây sự, anh, đừng nhéo. . . . . ." Lai Guan Lin tránh né, "Nói thế nào cũng coi như hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rồi phải không?"

"Cách này không lý tưởng cho lắm, nếu đây là tình huống thật, có thể em đã ăn một phát đạn rồi, nhưng đây là nơi công cộng, đối phương sẽ không làm quá trớn, xem như em còn may," Ong Seong Wu dạy dỗ, "Chuyện như vậy phải để lại càng ít dấu vết càng tốt, em đứng yên cho anh, lo mà xem người khác hành động thế nào."

"Em muốn ngồi. . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu mặc kệ, Lai Guan Lin im lặng quan sát một chút, sau đó đưa tay vịn ghế sô pha, thấy Ong Seong Wu không có phản ứng gì thì ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, rót cho mình một ly rượu.

Ba người ngồi trên ghế sô pha trong góc, lẳng lặng nhìn bên kia. Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày, nhìn nhân viên phục vụ đi vào quét dọn, người nọ có mái tóc xoăn, đeo kính đen, trông cứ như học sinh, người đó chính là Hwang Min Hyun.

"Nhìn thấy không?" Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng nói, "Yên lặng đến, yên lặng đi, thế mới đúng, còn em làm cái trò gì?"

Lai Guan Lin đuối lý lui vào trong ghế sô pha, hỏi: "Sư huynh của em đâu?"

"Đợi thêm chút nữa," Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, "Dựa theo sở thích ngày thường của Jae Hwan, trình độ cỡ em có đánh chết cũng không học được."

Lai Guan Lin tò mò: "Là cái gì?"

"Chờ xem đi," Ong Seong Wu cười cười, "Bảo đảm có thể học hỏi thêm kiến thức."

Căn phòng nhanh chóng được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, gần đến chín giờ, hai người kia đứng dậy đi xem biểu diễn múa cột như kế hoạch, thuộc hạ đứng canh giữ ngoài cửa thấy thế thì gọi một tiếng, bốn năm người lập tức bước ra từ bóng tối, cung kính đi theo sau bọn họ.

Lai Guan Lin chưa xem múa cột bao giờ, hưng phấn đi theo. Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy đuổi theo, đột nhiên "a" một tiếng. Kang Daniel đứng bên cạnh hắn, quay đầu qua hỏi: "Sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu vịn hắn: "Trầy chân. . . ."

Kang Daniel ôm eo Ong Seong Wu: "Cởi giày ra."

"Vậy tôi đi bằng gì?"

Kang Daniel im lặng một lát, hỏi: "Muốn tôi ôm hay cõng cậu?"

Ong Seong Wu nhìn bộ đầm của mình: "Có bị lộ không? Tôi sợ bọn họ thấy phía dưới tôi mặc quần lót nam."

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu vịn hắn: "Đi thôi, tôi ráng nhịn vậy."

Hai người trì hoãn một lát, đám người phía trước đã đi mất. Cửa phòng chậm rãi đóng lại, chỉ còn hai người bọn họ. Dưới ánh sáng mập mờ, Kang Daniel nghiêng đầu nhìn người nào đó: "Ong Seong Wu, thật ra nãy giờ tôi vẫn muốn làm một chuyện, tôi cảm thấy cậu sẽ không để ý."

Ong Seong Wu đi khập khiễng, thuận miệng hỏi: "Cái gì?"

"Cái này. . . . . ."

Đang lúc hai người vừa nói chuyện vừa đi tới cửa, Ong Seong Wu chỉ cảm thấy mình bị một cỗ lực bất ngờ kéo lại, cơ thể bị xoay một vòng, lưng bị đẩy vào bức tường lạnh như băng, trong khoảnh khắc đó tình cờ đụng phải công tắc, cả căn phòng nhất thời lâm vào một mảnh tối đen.

Ong Seong Wu nhắm mắt lại theo bản năng, ngay sau đó một thứ mềm mại và ấm áp mang theo mùi rượu phảng phất xông vào trong miệng, tấn công một cách bá đạo. Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, đây là. . . . . . một nụ hôn sâu.

Chương 40: Ngoài cuộc  
Kang Daniel ôm eo Ong Seong Wu, kéo Ong Seong Wu vào trong lòng, tay còn lại thì nắm chặt cằm đối phương. Hắn dùng hơi nhiều sức, làm cho đầu lưỡi của mình thâm nhập càng sâu, hôn đắm đuối một phen.

Ong Seong Wu bị bắt ngửa đầu lên, biết Kang Daniel còn phải quan sát buổi kiểm tra, chắc hẳn sẽ buông mình ra nhanh thôi, dù sao chỉ là một nụ hôn, Ong Seong Wu cũng không để ý lắm. Bên cạnh là cửa phòng, bên tai có thể nghe rõ ràng tiếng nhạc và tiếng người ngoài hành lang, bọn họ đang hôn nhau ngay sau cánh cửa của căn phòng mờ tối, cảm giác này vừa bí ẩn vừa kích thích. Ong Seong Wu cảm nhận vật ấm áp di chuyển trong miệng, xúc cảm mềm mại này thật khiến người ta say mê. Ong Seong Wu nắm lấy quần áo của Kang Daniel, bắt đầu đáp lại.

Hơi thở của Kang Daniel trở nên nặng nề, hôn càng sâu hơn, trong lúc triền miên có thể nghe được tiếng nước khe khẽ hòa với tiếng động ầm ĩ bên ngoài, làm cho người ta càng phấn khởi hơn. Kang Daniel lại hôn sâu thêm một chút, đến khi cảm nhận được một cỗ nhiệt lưu dâng trào ở phía dưới mới lưu luyến lui ra ngoài, khi tách ra còn mút nhẹ vào môi dưới của đối phương, để lại một mảnh ướt át.

Ong Seong Wu thở dốc, liếm liếm môi nhìn bóng dáng mơ hồ trước mặt, nụ hôn này quá ngắn, sức nóng của cơ thể còn chưa được giải tỏa thì đã chấm dứt rồi, nhưng chính vì như vậy mới để lại nhiều dư vị.

Kang Daniel vẫn đang nắm cằm Ong Seong Wu, ngón cái chậm rãi vuốt ve môi đối phương: "Cảm giác thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu cười cười: "Không tệ."

"Vậy là tốt rồi." Nói xong, Kang Daniel mở cửa, ánh sáng ngoài hành lang theo khe hở chiếu vào phòng.

Chuyện thứ nhất mà Ong Seong Wu làm chính là cúi đầu xuống, tuy bộ đầm này không phải là đầm bó sát, nhưng cũng không phải là dạng rộng thùng thình, lỡ như gặp sự cố thì xong đời. Kang Daniel nhìn thấy rất rõ ràng hành động của hắn, cười nghiền ngẫm: "Cương rồi à?"

"Chưa cương hẳn có được không..." Ong Seong Wu uỷ khuất đáp, tiếp tục cúi đầu quan sát, "Nhìn ra được hả?"

Kang Daniel nhìn lướt qua: "Không có."

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu mới yên tâm đi ra ngoài. Kang Daniel ôm eo Ong Seong Wu, đỡ Ong Seong Wu đi tới thang máy, vừa rồi thật sự rất kích thích, đối với người không có tiết tháo chỉ đi theo cảm giác như Ong Seong Wu, việc này càng dễ khơi dậy sự nhiệt tình của hắn, nhưng có một tiền đề quan trọng, đó là Ong Seong Wu không ghét mình, nếu đổi thành người khác —— ví dụ như Gong Hoe Jin chẳng hạn —— Dám cá Ong Seong Wu sẽ trực tiếp ra tay đánh người.

Xem ra Ong Seong Wu cũng không ghét sự đụng chạm của mình, Kang Daniel híp mắt, đây là dấu hiệu tốt.

Bọn họ nhanh chóng đi lên lầu hai, hai người kia đã ngồi xuống, phía sau là vài tên thuộc hạ, Lai Guan Lin tựa lưng vào ghế, hưng phấn ngoắc tay với bọn họ: "Anh, nhanh lên, sắp bắt đầu rồi."

Ong Seong Wu khập khiễng bước qua, vừa ngồi xuống liền tháo giày ra, giẫm lên mặt thảm mềm mại: "Mẹ nó, mệt muốn chết."

Kang Daniel ngồi xuống bên cạnh Ong Seong Wu, cúi đầu liếc mắt nhìn thử, Ong Seong Wu mang vớ dài, không thấy rõ hình dạng của vết thương, đành phải đợi quay về rồi tính sau. Hắn ôm eo Ong Seong Wu, nhìn về phía giữa sảnh, nơi đó có môt sân khấu hình tròn cao nửa mét, trên sân khấu có vài vũ công nóng bỏng đang đứng, bọn họ nhiệt tình chào hỏi mọi người, chỉ chờ nhạc vang lên là bắt đầu biểu diễn.

Lai Guan Lin cầm ly rượu vui vẻ ngồi chờ, hai mắt sáng như đèn pha. Ong Seong Wu đã xem mấy thứ này rất nhiều lần, vì vậy không có chút hưng phấn nào, còn Kang Daniel thì bất luận là trước kia hay sau này đóng vai trùm thuốc phiện đều đã xem qua rồi, vì vậy cũng không có hứng thú, hắn rót hai ly rượu, đưa một ly cho Ong Seong Wu, lẳng lặng chờ những người còn lại xuất hiện.

Màn biểu diễn đã bắt đầu, đám đông nhanh chóng bị cuốn theo điệu nhạc, tiếng hò hét vang lên liên tục. Lai Guan Lin hăng hái nhìn một lát, sau đó chuyển tầm mắt trở về, cậu vẫn chưa quên mục đích Ong Seong Wu giữ mình ở lại, cậu cầm cái ly nhìn xung quanh, dưới ngọn đèn lấp lóe, khắp nơi đều là người, nhưng lại không tìm được bóng dáng người quen.

Ong Seong Wu liếc Lai Guan Lin một cái: "Tìm gì vậy?"

"Tìm xem sư huynh của em đang ở hướng nào."

"Cứ chờ đi," Ong Seong Wu nói, "Chắc cũng sắp tới rồi."

Lai Guan Lin tò mò: "Rốt cuộc anh ấy đến đây bằng cách nào?"

"Vậy em lấy bài bằng cách nào?"

"Đi theo người ta..." Lai Guan Lin dừng một chút, "Anh ấy cũng vậy sao?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Có thể lắm."

Lai Guan Lin đang định hỏi tiếp, chợt nghe bên kia vang lên tiếng chửi mắng, cậu vội vàng nhìn sang, chỉ thấy dưới ánh đèn mờ là hai người đàn ông, một người trong đó đã uống say bí tỉ, vừa mắng té tát vừa níu áo người còn lại, hai người đang đi về phía này. Lai Guan Lin tập trung theo dõi, hai mắt lại sáng lên, không lâu sau đã thấy bọn họ tới gần. Người bị níu áo xoay lưng về phía bọn họ, tuy không nhìn thấy mặt mũi, nhưng dựa theo chiều cao và vóc dáng, chắc chắn không phải Kim Jae Hwan, Lai Guan Lin thất vọng quay đầu lại: "Cũng không phải."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nhắc nhở: "Em nhìn kĩ lại đi."

Lai Guan Lin bán tín bán nghi nhìn lại lần nữa, chỉ thấy sau lưng hai người kia đột nhiên xuất hiện thêm một người đàn ông, người này mặc một thân âu phục, không phải Kim Jae Hwan thì còn ai vào đây, lúc này Kim Jae Hwan đang khuyên can: "Anh Yang, anh buông tay trước đi, có chuyện gì về nhà nói."

"Không được," Người uống say đang rất tức giận, "Mẹ nó ông đây ở ngoài cực khổ kiếm tiền, chỉ đi uống chút rượu thôi mà, có phải đi chơi gái đâu!"

Người bị níu áo cũng có vẻ rất tức giận: "Đúng, anh không chơi gái, anh chỉ chơi trai!"

Người uống say càng giận hơn: "Tôi đã nói vừa rồi là hiểu lầm, lúc nãy cậu cũng đi theo tôi mà, phải không?"

Bọn họ chuẩn bị đi ngang qua bàn này, Ong Seong Wu nói thầm: "Chú ý chân của cậu ấy."

Lai Guan Lin vội vàng nhìn chăm chú, Kim Jae Hwan vừa khuyên can vừa cố gắng tách hai người kia ra. Kim Jae Hwan dùng thêm chút sức, rốt cuộc cũng thành công kéo được một người, nhưng hắn đang đứng sau lưng người ta, người nọ theo quán tính lùi về phía sau, đúng lúc vấp phải chân của hắn, cả người lập tức mất thăng bằng ngã nhào xuống đất, ngã lên đúng cái bàn trước mặt, rượu bia văng tung tóe.

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng chạy tới đỡ người nọ, ngón tay hành động rất nhanh, lá bài lập tức tới tay, hắn đứng dậy nói với bảo vệ: "Xin lỗi, bạn tôi uống nhiều quá." Sau đó quay đầu lại: "Anh Yang, anh bình tĩnh lại đi, dù sao nơi này cũng là nơi công cộng, làm loạn lên thì mọi người đều khó xử."

Người uống say thở hồng hộc, nói với người còn lại: "Mẹ nó ông đây không muốn nhìn thấy cậu nữa, mau thu dọn đồ đạc cút đi!" Nói xong liền quay đầu bỏ đi.

"Anh Yang!" Kim Jae Hwan kêu một tiếng, sau đó thở dài bất đắc dĩ, quay đầu nhìn trùm thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen: "Xin lỗi mọi người, đây là lỗi của bạn tôi, số rượu vừa rồi cứ ghi sổ cho tôi." Hắn đỡ người nọ đi chỗ khác: "Ngã có đau không? Anh Yang là thế đó, anh đừng để trong lòng."

Người nọ lắc đầu: "Tôi đã chịu đủ rồi." Bọn họ vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, lát sau đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười: "Thấy không, Jae Hwan không giống anh, em, và Hwang Min Hyun, cậu ấy chỉ là người ngoài cuộc, không xuất hiện cùng lúc ở đây, cho dù có dựng cảnh chân thật cũng không sao, bởi vì màn này không phải do cậu ấy đánh, nếu trùm thuốc phiện và đại ca xã hội đen nổi giận vì bị quấy rầy cũng sẽ không tìm cậu ấy tính sổ, cậu ấy chỉ là người vô tội khuyên can, nhưng em đoán xem sự thật là gì?"

Lai Guan Lin ngơ ngác: "Sự thật?"

Ong Seong Wu cười càng rạng rỡ: "Sự thật là con ma men vừa rồi bảy phần là do cậu ấy chuốc say, còn hai người kia đánh nhau tám phần là do cậu ấy âm thầm châm ngòi, nếu người bị ngã vừa rồi không kiên định trong chuyện tình cảm, có một nửa khả năng sẽ nảy sinh hảo cảm với cậu ấy."

Lai Guan Lin: "..." Sư huynh thật là lắm chiêu.

"Đều là đi theo người khác, nhưng em và cậu ấy không cùng cấp bậc."

Lai Guan Lin há miệng rồi lại há miệng, không thể tin nổi: "Trong thời gian ngắn như vậy, chọn ra người thích hợp trong đám đông, sau đó kết thân với người ta, tìm hiểu mâu thuẫn nhà người ta rồi châm ngòi ly gián, rồi lại làm cho bọn họ ra tay quá nặng, rồi lại tình cờ đi ngang qua nơi này... Giỡn hả?!"  
"Đây là điều kỳ diệu của Jae Hwan," Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Bởi mới nói em không bao giờ học được đâu, ngay cả anh cũng không thể làm được điều đó trong thời gian ngắn."

Lai Guan Lin càng không thể tin nổi: "Rốt cuộc anh ấy làm bằng cách nào?"

"Theo lời của cậu ấy thì, em phải có một đôi mắt quan sát tốt," Ong Seong Wu uống một hớp rượu, lười biếng nằm trên sô pha, "Em còn phải học hỏi nhiều, đồng chí Lin Lin à."

Lai Guan Lin không buồn phản đối vấn đề xưng hô, cậu nhìn về hướng sư huynh mình bỏ đi, không biết dùng từ gì để diễn tả tâm trạng hiện giờ của mình.

Kang Daniel nhìn thấy hết một màn vừa rồi: "Cách của cậu ấy quá rắc rối."

"Người ngoài cảm thấy rắc rối, nhưng với cậu ấy thì nó rất đơn giản," Ong Seong Wu cười, "Cậu ấy còn có rất nhiều cách, nhưng nếu lần này các anh cho cơ hội hành động bên ngoài, dĩ nhiên cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ qua."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, im lặng chờ những người còn lại, đến hơn mười giờ, buổi kiểm tra kết thúc, chắc hẳn mọi người đang lật đật chạy tới địa điểm tập hợp. Kang Daniel giúp Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy, bất đắc dĩ nói: "Cậu không mang giày à?"

"Không," Ong Seong Wu chậm chạp lết xuống lầu, "Bên ngoài có xe chứ?"

"Có."

Chỗ tập hợp là quảng trường thành phố, nơi đó rất nhộn nhịp, ánh đèn đêm vô cùng rực rỡ. Nhóm lính mới đã tới từ lâu, ngay cả người của đội một cũng đã có mặt, khi nhìn thấy Kang Daniel dìu một người đẹp xuống xe, ánh mắt cả bọn đều trợn ngược.

"Đội phó," Người đội một trêu ghẹo, "Đây là chị dâu hả?"

Kang Daniel liếc nhìn người đang cúi đầu ngượng ngùng kéo tay mình, gật đầu: "Ừ."

"Hèn gì anh lại quyết chọn thành phố này cho bằng được, thì ra là vậy, chị dâu đẹp quá, anh thật có phúc," Dứt lời, người nọ quay sang nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Chào chị dâu."

Ong Seong Wu nhẹ giọng nói: "Chào." Hắn nhìn xung quanh một vòng, chợt thấy huấn luyện viên lúc trước ngồi trên xe việt dã. Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi bước lại gần, làm ra vẻ sắp khóc đến nơi: "Đúng là anh rồi..."

Những người xung quanh đồng loạt nhìn sang, trong đầu lập tức hiện lên vở kịch tình tay ba cẩu huyết. Người nọ kinh ngạc: "Chị dâu, chị nhận lầm người à?"

Ong Seong Wu than thở: "Em biết ngay là anh sẽ giả bộ không nhận ra em, thôi được, lúc trước anh bảo em chờ anh, em đã chờ rồi, ai ngờ anh lại lên giường với người đàn bà khác, sau đó anh bảo em buông tay, em cũng buông, bây giờ anh lại nói em nhận lầm người, thôi coi như em nhận lầm vậy."

Ánh mắt của mọi người thay đổi cái roẹt, cặn bã, không bằng cầm thú, bắt cá hai tay! Quan trọng là con gái người ta đẹp như thế, sao ông có thể bỏ được!

Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun cứng đờ, hãi hùng nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt, Kim Jae Hwan thì khoanh tay đứng bên cạnh, vẻ mặt như đang xem kịch vui. Chỉ thấy người nọ run rẩy tiến lên, lắp ba lắp bắp: "Chị chị chị chị dâu, chị nhìn kĩ lại xem, chị nhận lầm người thật rồi."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn gương mặt người nọ, bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, buồn bã nói: "Xin lỗi Daniel, em thật sự không quên được anh ấy."

Kang Daniel vô cùng bình tĩnh: "Không có gì, để anh giết hắn."

Người nọ: "..."

"Đội phó..." Người nọ thật sự muốn khóc, "Tin tôi, tin tôi đi!"

Kang Daniel còn chưa kịp mở miệng, Ong Seong Wu đã nhào qua ôm lấy đối phương: "Em thật sự không quên được anh..."

Người nọ run lẩy bẩy: "Chị dâu, chị chị chị đừng như vậy... Đừng như vậy..."

Sợ Ong Seong Wu làm quá trớn sẽ hôn người ta, Kang Daniel đành phải đi lên tách hai người ra: "Được rồi, đừng đùa nữa."

Ong Seong Wu cười hớn hở vẫy vẫy tay, khôi phục lại giọng nói cũ: "Í, chào huấn luyện viên~"

1  
Người nọ: "..."

Những người còn lại: "..."

"Mẹ nó, thằng mắc dịch này!" Người nọ nhảy lên, định xông lại ăn thua đủ với Ong Seong Wu, nhưng người nào đó được Kang Daniel che chở, người nọ chỉ có thể hận đến nghiến răng.

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ, ra lệnh cho mọi người lên xe, đi theo trực thăng quay về quân doanh. Lúc đó đã qua rạng sáng, trong núi có mưa nhỏ, hắn đứng trong đội ngũ công bố thành tích, lần kiểm tra này có ba người bị đội một bắt, hai người bị bắt tại hiện trường, trong năm người có hai người cố gắng chạy trốn, chứng minh bọn họ vẫn chưa từ bỏ sinh mạng và hy vọng, bọn họ có thể ở lại, còn ba người kia vẫn bị trục xuất, sáng mai phải đi khỏi đây, những người còn lại thì sáng mai bắt đầu chuyển chỗ, chuyển vào khu túc xá.

Mọi người giải tán, quay về nghỉ ngơi.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu: "Mưa rồi, trang điểm bị lem..."

"Lem thì lem, lát nữa về cũng phải tắm rửa thôi," Kang Daniel nhìn đám người đi xa, "Để tôi cõng cậu, ở đây không sợ bị lộ."

Ong Seong Wu thầm nghĩ cũng phải, gật đầu đồng ý. Hai người quay về ký túc xá dưới cơn mưa, Ong Seong Wu tựa lên người Kang Daniel: "Ngày mai chuyển chỗ là chuyển sang phòng hai người phải không? Có thể chọn bạn cùng phòng tùy thích đúng không?"

Kang Daniel dừng chân, sau đó bình tĩnh đi tiếp, suýt nữa hắn đã quên mất, qua đêm nay bọn họ sẽ không ngủ chung nữa.

Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu: "Đúng không?"

"Ừ."

"Vậy tôi ở chung một phòng với Jae Hwan." Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm.

Kang Daniel không trả lời, chậm rãi đi lên lầu năm. Ong Seong Wu mở đèn, cởi áo khoác, ném giày cao gót, giật tóc giả xuống, tìm quần áo để thay rồi đi vào phòng tắm. Kang Daniel nhìn mấy thứ dưới mặt đất, bất đắc dĩ nhặt lên đi cất. Nghe tiếng nước trong phòng tắm, Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ rồi đi vào theo.

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Anh muốn làm gì?"

"Tắm chứ làm gì." Kang Daniel chậm rãi cởi áo, trên lồng ngực có vài vết sẹo do roi gây ra, càng tăng thêm vài phần hung hãn, hắn nhanh chóng cởi quần, đứng sẵn sàng: "Như vậy tiết kiệm thời gian, cậu không ngại chứ?"

"..."

Chương 41: Gần gũi (H)  
Phòng tắm đơn trong ký túc xá rất nhỏ, hai người đàn ông đứng chung rất chật chội, cử động một chút là đụng trúng nhau ngay. Kang Daniel chăm chú nhìn người trước mặt, nghiêm túc mà nói, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu trần truồng, tuy lần trước thân thiết với nhau Ong Seong Wu cũng không mặc bao nhiêu quần áo, nhưng ít ra còn có quần lót, hơn nữa lúc ấy hắn chỉ lo nghĩ đến hậu quả của sự việc, vì vậy không có tâm tình nhìn kĩ, rốt cuộc hôm nay có thể thưởng thức mà không cần e dè rồi.

Cơ thể Ong Seong Wu hơi gầy, nhưng sức bật lại mạnh đến kinh người, Kang Daniel từng nhìn thấy thân thủ của Ong Seong Wu vài lần, bất luận là tốc độ hay độ lực đều không có chỗ chê, mạnh mẽ như báo săn, vô cùng hấp dẫn, hắn không khỏi cố gắng nhớ lại cảm giác khi tiến vào cơ thể này là cảm giác gì.

Ong Seong Wu đứng dưới vòi sen tắm rửa, phát hiện ánh mắt của người nào đó thì quay đầu lại, tiếp theo dời tầm mắt xuống dưới, đánh giá lồng ngực của Kang Daniel qua lớp hơi nước, cười tủm tỉm khen: "Vết roi này trông nổi bật thật, có phải Gong Hoe Jin vừa quất vừa hỏi anh sướng hay khó chịu không?"

Kang Daniel tỉnh lại, lập tức nhớ tới cảnh tượng lúc đó, thầm nghĩ vậy mà cậu cũng đoán đúng, hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy đau đầu: "Đừng nhắc tới tên kia vào lúc này."

"Tại sao? Người yêu nhỏ của anh năng nổ quá chừng, lúc trước hắn còn bày trò phá tôi, nhiều khi tôi chỉ muốn xé hợp đồng đè hắn xuống giường đập hắn một trận rồi chạy trốn," Ong Seong Wu nói xong, chợt nhớ tới ảnh chụp người đẹp trong email, im lặng một lát rồi nghiêm túc nói, "Thật ra thỉnh thoảng hắn vẫn tốt bụng lắm, làm vệ sĩ của hắn cũng không tệ..."

Kang Daniel nhắc nhở: "Tôi nhớ cậu từng nói trong nhà hắn có một phần mộ cho cậu."

"Phải rồi, mộ," Ong Seong Wu bày ra vẻ mặt vô tội, "Tôi quên chưa nói cho anh biết, trên đó viết tên anh."

"..."

"Thật ra có mộ cũng đâu có gì, không phải tôi đã ngoan cường sống sót sao," Ong Seong Wu ngẫm nghĩ, "À đúng rồi, sau đó hắn còn nói ở chung với tôi rất vui, hừm..." Ong Seong Wu vừa cười vừa tiếp tục tưởng tượng, "Nói không chừng tôi còn có thể làm bạn với hắn."

Kang Daniel nhíu mày: "Bạn gái?"

"..."

Ong Seong Wu không tiếp tục đề tài này nữa, lầm bầm vài tiếng rồi bắt đầu rửa mặt, sau đó lau hết bọt trên mặt: "Sạch chưa?"

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn, kẻ mắt của Ong Seong Wu còn chưa được rửa hết, chòm lông mi giả trông cực kì kinh khủng. Kang Daniel bước lên nắm cằm Ong Seong Wu: "Chưa, đừng nhúc nhích."

Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu, từ từ nhắm mắt lại, ngoan ngoãn để Kang Daniel rửa cho mình.

Kang Daniel cẩn thận giúp Ong Seong Wu rửa sạch sẽ, hắn nhìn gương mặt thanh tú này ở khoảng cách gần, ngón cái chậm rãi vuốt ve da đối phương, thấp giọng thì thào: "Seong Wu."

Ong Seong Wu nhạy cảm phát hiện hơi thở của hai người đang hòa lẫn vào nhau, không khỏi mở mắt ra, trong con ngươi mang theo một tầng hơi nước, trông càng gợi cảm hơn.

Kang Daniel giữ nguyên khoảng cách, không nhúc nhích: "Tôi nhớ cậu nói nụ hôn tối nay không tệ."

Ong Seong Wu nghe xong liền biết tiếp theo sẽ là cái gì, hắn có chút do dự, nói thật hắn không ghét người này, nhưng hắn không chắc nếu cứ phát triển như thế sẽ gây ra hậu quả gì.

Kang Daniel hiển nhiên không muốn đợi, ngay lúc Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu suy nghĩ, hắn đã trực tiếp hôn xuống, đồng thời ôm lấy eo Ong Seong Wu, kéo Ong Seong Wu vào trong lòng. Mảng lớn da thịt dán sát vào nhau, xúc cảm mềm mại này có thể gợi lên nhiệt huyết toàn thân. Khoảng cách giữa hai người rất gần, Ong Seong Wu có thể cảm giác rõ ràng người này cương rồi, vật nóng hổi kia đang cạ vào người hắn, càng ngày càng cứng. Cả hai đều là đàn ông, bây giờ giãy dụa chỉ càng đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, vì vậy Ong Seong Wu ráng nhịn không nhúc nhích.

Động tác của Kang Daniel rất nhẹ nhàng, không khiến người ta phản cảm, hắn không vội vã xâm nhập, chỉ liếm quanh bờ môi của Ong Seong Wu, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu nhớ lại nụ hôn tối nay, gần như không thể chống cự lực cám dỗ của cảm giác mềm mại này, hắn bắt lấy cánh tay Kang Daniel, khẽ hé miệng ra. Kang Daniel lập tức xông vào, hôn sâu, Ong Seong Wu phối hợp đáp lại, động tác của hai người từ mềm nhẹ trở nên mạnh bạo, bầu không khí xung quanh cũng dần dần nóng lên, hơi thở của cả hai đều nặng nề. Kang Daniel xoay người đẩy Ong Seong Wu vào tường, giữ sau gáy của hắn, để bản thân xâm nhập càng sâu hơn.

Gạch men lạnh buốt làm cho Ong Seong Wu run rẩy, theo bản năng muốn tránh ra, nhưng lồng ngực nóng rực của người phía trước đã chặn hắn lại, vốn dĩ tránh không được, cảm giác vừa nóng vừa lạnh không ngừng kích thích thần kinh của hắn. Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, vội vàng nghiêng đầu né tránh: "Ngừng!"

Ánh mắt của Kang Daniel trầm xuống, trông vừa thâm thúy vừa gợi cảm, hắn giảm nhẹ độ lực, cúi đầu liếc một cái, cười nghiền ngẫm: "Cương thế này rồi mà còn ngừng?"

Cặp mắt xinh đẹp của Ong Seong Wu bị phủ một tầng khoái cảm tình dục, mơ hồ mang theo chút nguy hiểm, hắn liếm liếm môi: "Nếu anh đồng ý trả món nợ ở Myanmar, chúng ta không cần phải ngừng, nếu không thì thôi."

"Cậu nhịn được sao?"

"Không nhịn thì biết làm thế nào? Tôi không có đam mê cạ súng..." Ong Seong Wu ngừng một chút, cười tủm tỉm nhìn người nào đó, "Vậy còn anh Kang thiếu gia, anh nhịn được sao?"

Kang Daniel cười cười, biết ý tứ của những lời này, hắn tiếp tục hôn lần nữa, bàn tay sờ soạng từ bờ vai xuống phía dưới, cuối cùng bao lấy dục vọng của Ong Seong Wu, vuốt ve vô cùng chuyên nghiệp.

Ong Seong Wu thở gấp một tiếng, đưa tay nắm lấy vật căng phồng và nóng rực của đối phương, chậm rãi chuyển động lên xuống. Kang Daniel thở hổn hển, tách môi ra, chuyển sang hôn cổ của Ong Seong Wu, động tác tay vẫn không dừng lại, tiếp tục lấy lòng Ong Seong Wu. Không lâu sau, Ong Seong Wu nhịn không được rên rỉ: "Nhanh nữa..."

Kang Daniel hôn vành tai của hắn, khàn khàn nói: "Cùng nhau."

Ong Seong Wu sắp thở hết nổi, nhưng vẫn còn sức hỏi lại một câu: "Tại sao?"

Kang Daniel cắn xương quai xanh của hắn một cái: "Bởi vì tôi vui."

Ong Seong Wu không thể hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của người này, hắn chỉ cần thoải mái là được, nhưng bây giờ hắn không rảnh để ý đến việc đó, từng đợt khoái cảm đánh thẳng vào đầu óc, không được phát tiết khiến người ta càng phát điên, Ong Seong Wu không khỏi tăng nhanh động tác tay.

Trong phòng tắm, nước vẫn chảy ào ào, nhưng cho dù là vậy cũng không thể giấu được hơi thở nặng nề của hai người. Trong lúc động tác kịch liệt, hai người lại hôn nhau lần nữa, không biết qua bao lâu, Ong Seong Wu chộp lấy cánh tay trên vai mình, thân thể giật một cái, run rẩy bắn ra. Hắn lười biếng tựa vào vách tường, khoái cảm lên đỉnh chảy khắp toàn thân, khiến cho cả người đều thoải mái.

Đến khi cả hai đều xong xuôi, Kang Daniel kề sát trán mình vào trán Ong Seong Wu, thở hổn hển mấy hơi, cười hỏi: "Cảm giác thế nào?"

"Thích." Ong Seong Wu thành thật trả lời, ánh mắt thể hiện rõ sự thích thú và lười biếng sau khi phát tiết, trông vô cùng gợi cảm.

Kang Daniel hôn lên môi Ong Seong Wu mấy cái, đột nhiên cảm thấy quan hệ giữa hai người cực kì thân thiết, hắn thậm chí muốn hỏi một câu yêu anh không, nhưng biết chắc có thể mình sẽ nhận được một câu trả lời đùa cợt —— Yêu. Từ lâu Kang Daniel biết rõ lịch sử phong lưu của Ong Seong Wu, nói không chừng chính Ong Seong Wu cũng không nhớ mình đã nói ba chữ "anh yêu em" bao nhiêu lần rồi, đúng là tức chết.

Ong Seong Wu hoàn toàn không biết Kang Daniel đang nghĩ gì, hắn vừa ngâm nga khúc nhạc vừa vui vẻ tắm gội, sau đó vẫy vẫy tay bỏ của chạy lấy người, không hề lưu luyến chút nào.

Nhìn Ong Seong Wu chạy ra ngoài, Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ thở dài, đành phải tự an ủi vẫn còn nhiều thời gian.

Lúc Kang Daniel đi ra ngoài, Ong Seong Wu đang tựa vào đầu giường hút thuốc, cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp hơi híp lại, mang theo vẻ thích thú khó diễn tả. Tóc của Ong Seong Wu đã dài ra, tóc mái mềm mại rũ xuống mắt, trông càng phong lưu hơn, chiều dài này không hợp quy tắc của quân đội, nhưng người nào đó quả quyết rằng nếu sau này cả đội muốn làm nhiệm vụ của lính đánh thuê thì không được hạn chế nhiều như vậy, cuối cùng Kang Daniel đành phải thỏa hiệp. Kim Jae Hwan thấy thế cũng không chịu cắt tóc, những người còn lại vẫn tuân theo kỉ cương quân đội, giữ nguyên kiểu tóc thống nhất.

Kang Daniel bước lên phía trước, lấy điếu thuốc trong miệng Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi, chậm rãi thở ra rồi trả lại cho Ong Seong Wu: "Cậu cũng biết hưởng thụ nhỉ."

"Đương nhiên rồi." Ong Seong Wu cười cười nhận lại điếu thuốc, tiếp tục hút.  
Kang Daniel ngồi bên cạnh rũ mắt đánh giá, làn da của Ong Seong Wu rất tốt, dưới ánh đèn trông vừa bóng loáng vừa mịn màng, không hề có vết sẹo nào. Kang Daniel kinh ngạc: "Bác sĩ của Ong Seung Ho còn nghiên cứu mỹ phẩm nữa sao?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, sờ sờ ngực: "Anh nói vết đạn hả? Tôi thấy xấu quá nên nhờ bác sĩ xoá rồi."

"Không," Kang Daniel nhéo tay Ong Seong Wu một cái, "Làn da không tệ."

"Ồ, vậy à," Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi, giọng nói không nghe ra cảm xúc gì, "Tôi đã cấy ghép da diện rộng, hai lần."

Kang Daniel giật mình: "Tại sao?"

"Bỏng."

"Tôi biết là bỏng, nhưng bỏng cái gì? Bom?"

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng cho có, liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ rồi dập tắt điếu thuốc: "Ngủ chưa?"

Kang Daniel nhíu mày, biết người nọ không muốn nói nhiều, giống như chuyện lần trước vậy, hắn xuống giường lấy hai chai bia, đưa một lon cho Ong Seong Wu: "Uống xong rồi ngủ."

Ong Seong Wu không từ chối, bây giờ đúng lúc hắn đang thả lỏng, rất dễ nói chuyện.

Kang Daniel ngồi bên cạnh Ong Seong Wu, hai người trò chuyện một lát, thấy tâm trạng của Ong Seong Wu không tệ, Kang Daniel thuận miệng hỏi: "Lần trước cậu tìm trung đoàn để làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày: "Có gì không?"

"Tò mò thôi, cậu không muốn nói cũng được," Kang Daniel dừng một chút, "Nhưng tôi cảm thấy có một số việc nói ra sẽ thoải mái hơn, huống chi trước mặt tôi cậu có gì phải giấu, trên đời này người mà tôi không thể làm hại nhất chính là cậu."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng vài giây, uống một hớp bia: "Nếu anh làm sai một chuyện, gây ra hậu quả không thể cứu vãn, anh chỉ mong có người cầm gậy đánh anh một trận hoặc dứt khoát nã một súng vào đầu anh, nhưng kết quả mọi người đều nói đây không phải là lỗi của anh, anh sẽ làm thế nào?"

Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ: "Cái này giống như lúc ở Malaysia, tôi cũng mong cậu đánh tôi một trận, nhưng cậu lại nói tôi không cần để ý, tôi chỉ có thể cố gắng sống thật tốt, không để chuyện này xảy ra nữa."

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn: "Không phải tôi vẫn ổn à?"

"Cậu là người cứu tôi, nếu cậu không ổn thì sao?" Nhớ tới tình huống lúc đó, Kang Daniel lại cảm thấy sợ, "Nếu lúc đó cảnh sát không xuất hiện đúng lúc, có thể cậu đã chết rồi, cậu cảm thấy sau khi tôi quay về Seoul, Ong thượng tướng và bố mẹ cậu sẽ nói gì với tôi?"

"Đương nhiên bọn họ sẽ nói không liên quan tới anh, nhưng anh hai tôi sẽ xử anh."

"..." Kang Daniel nói, "Bỏ qua anh ta."

Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng: "Ồ..."

"Có ông và bố mẹ cậu quan sát, Ong Seung Ho không thể giết tôi được, cuối cùng tôi vẫn không có việc gì. Chúng ta đổi sang góc độ khác, lấy góc độ của cậu đi, mặc kệ lúc trước cậu có bao nhiêu việc chưa làm, mặc kệ cậu không muốn chết cỡ nào, cuối cùng cậu vẫn chết vì tôi," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Sau khi chết cậu sẽ oán hận tôi, cho rằng đó là lỗi của tôi sao?"

"Sao tôi biết được..." Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên có chút choáng váng, suýt chút nữa đã làm rơi chai bia.

Kang Daniel nhíu mày, tuy rằng người này thường xuyên làm mấy chuyện ngu ngốc, nhưng khả năng tự chủ rất cao, chưa bao giờ xuất hiện tình trạng thế này, giống như không kịp kiểm soát tâm tình của mình vậy.

"... Ong Seong Wu?"

Ong Seong Wu hoàn hồn: "Không có gì... Chỉ là tôi chưa từng nghĩ như thế."

Trên mặt Ong Seong Wu vẫn còn đọng lại chút hoảng hốt, Kang Daniel có thể loáng thoáng đoán được chuyện gì, hắn hiểu rõ cảm giác này, nếu lúc ấy Ong Seong Wu thật sự chết vì hắn, hắn sẽ lâm vào tình trạng chán ghét bản thân, cho dù người xung quanh có nói không liên quan đến hắn cũng vô dụng, mấu chốt là bản thân hắn không nghĩ như thế, chính hắn không thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình, cảm giác áy náy xếp chồng lên nhau, càng ngày càng nhiều, hòa vào từng hơi thở, ăn sâu vào sinh mệnh.

Kang Daniel không hỏi gì nữa, tuy rất muốn hiểu thêm về Ong Seong Wu, nhưng hắn không muốn Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy khó chịu. Kang Minh đóng nắp chai, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu: "Ngủ chưa?"

1  
Ong Seong Wu đã khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, chỉ ừ một tiếng rồi xoay người nằm xuống. Kang Daniel tắt đèn, nhìn bóng lưng người nào đó trong đêm, im lặng một lát rồi nhích lại gần, ôm đối phương vào trong lòng.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Nếu anh dám thượng tôi, tôi sẽ thiến anh."

"..." Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ, "Ngủ đi."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng một lúc, nhưng không có đẩy Kang Daniel ra.

Kang Daniel siết chặt cánh tay, nhắm mắt lại, tuy chưa biết Ong Seong Wu đã trải qua chuyện gì, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy hiện giờ mình đã gần gũi với Ong Seong Wu hơn trước nhiều. Ong Seong Wu không còn giống một luồng gió không chạm vào được, mà là một con người yên ổn nằm trong ngực mình.

Sáng hôm sau, hai người tỉnh dậy rất sớm. Sau khi phát tiết, Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng, hắn cười tủm tỉm đứng ở hành lang, chờ mọi người dọn đồ qua.

"Jae Hwan, anh và em ngủ một phòng."

Kim Jae Hwan xách túi đồ của mình, theo bản năng định gật đầu, ai ngờ vừa giương mắt liền nhìn thấy Kang Daniel đứng phía sau, trên tay cầm điếu thuốc, dùng ánh mắt có thâm ý nhìn mình. Kim Jae Hwan im lặng một lát: "Lão đại, em và Hwang Min Hyun thường xuyên luyện tập với nhau, tối qua em đã đồng ý ngủ chung phòng với anh ta." Kim Jae Hwan quay đầu lại, thấy Hwang Min Hyun vừa đi tới thì vội vàng chạy qua kéo hắn: "Anh đến rồi, tốt quá, chúng ta đi thôi." Nói xong bỏ chạy mất hút, thân ảnh lập tức biến mất.

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, nhìn Lai Guan Lin đi theo sau bọn họ: "Được rồi, vậy anh và em ngủ một phòng."

Lai Guan Lin thường xuyên nghe câu "liệu mà học theo sư huynh của em", bây giờ Kim Jae Hwan là tấm gương của cậu, cậu cũng biết quan hệ giữa người này và thủ trưởng, bây giờ nên làm gì đã quá rõ ràng rồi. Lai Guan Lin lắc đầu nguầy nguậy: "Em cũng bàn bạc với người khác rồi." Nói xong túm lấy một người chưa có bạn cùng phòng phía sau, quay đầu chạy như điên.

Ong Seong Wu lại nháy mắt mấy cái, nhìn sang những người khác, tuy những người kia không rõ đầu đuôi câu chuyện, nhưng ai chẳng biết Ong Seong Wu là tai họa, hiển nhiên không ai muốn chịu chết, bọn họ nhanh chóng tìm bạn cùng phòng, sau đó lập tức biến mất. Bọn họ còn lại chín người, lẻ ra mỗi mình Ong Seong Wu, đã vậy gian phòng cuối cùng còn sát rạt ký túc xá của người nào đó. Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngẩn, nghẹn ngào nói: "Tại sao lại như vậy?"

Kang Daniel ném thuốc lá cho Kim Jae Hwan, đi đến bên cạnh an ủi Ong Seong Wu: "Không có gì, thân là đội trưởng, tôi có trách nhiệm quan tâm đội viên mọi lúc mọi nơi, tôi và cậu ngủ một phòng."

1  
"..."

Chương 42: Thử một chút  
"Nhận hối lộ, nịnh nọt, cổ vũ hành vi bất chính!" Ong Seong Wu nghiến răng nghiến lợi, đi tới đi lui trong ký túc xá của Kim Jae Hwan.

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng đứng ở góc tường, vừa run lẩy bẩy vừa cố gắng mở gói thuốc lá trong thời gian ngắn nhất, vội vàng ném cho Hwang Min Hyun. Hwang Min Hyun cầm vài hộp, ném số còn dư cho Lai Guan Lin đứng ở đằng kia. Lai Guan Lin ôm thuốc lá, áp sát vách tường rón rén chạy ra ngoài, nháy mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng. Ong Seong Wu đuổi theo đến cửa: "Đồng chí Lin Lin, uổng công em là quân nhân, sao em có thể thông đồng làm bậy với sư huynh?!"(một đám trọng thuốc lá khinh anh em =)))

Hiếm khi Lai Guan Lin mới không phản bác vấn đề xưng hô, cậu tiếp tục chạy như điên, đi chia thuốc lá cho những ký túc xá khác.

Ong Seong Wu thở hồng hộc quay trở lại, vừa bẻ khớp ngón tay vừa nhìn xuống Kim Jae Hwan từ trên cao: "Em nói đi, bình thường anh dạy em cái gì em quên hết rồi à?"

Kim Jae Hwan yếu ớt nói: "Lão đại, bảo vệ tính mạng quan trọng hơn, là anh dạy em như thế mà."

". . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu nói, "Hắn ta có giết em được đâu, một gói thuốc đã mua chuộc em, em thử nghĩ xem, nếu không phải vì hắn, chúng ta vốn dĩ không cần đến cái nơi chim cũng không thèm ị này, lúc đó anh có thể lấy được bao nhiêu thuốc lá, cua được bao nhiêu người đẹp?"

"Dù gì cũng đã tới rồi mà, còn cách nào nữa chứ?" Kim Jae Hwan nháy mắt với Hwang Min Hyun, Hwang Min Hyun ném thuốc lá và bật lửa cho hắn. Kim Jae Hwan châm một điếu, vẻ mặt vô cùng rầu rĩ, "Người ở dưới mái hiên, không thể không cúi đầu, lão đại anh chấp nhận đi."

Ong Seong Wu ngồi xổm xuống trước mặt Kim Jae Hwan, châm một điếu thuốc: "Nói thì dễ, nếu ông đây bị hắn thượng thì phải làm sao?"

"Anh làm như mình chưa từng bị hắn thượng vậy. . . . . Ui, không phải, em nói sai rồi," Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng nhận sai, suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy nhiều khả năng chuyện tương tự sẽ xảy ra trong tương lai, lần nào mình cũng bị mắng té tát như vậy thì không ổn. Kim Jae Hwan tốt bụng khuyên nhủ, "Lão đại, nếu không anh thử một chút với hắn đi? Em cảm thấy anh không ghét hắn, đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Không ghét."

"Vậy là được rồi, đây là nền tảng tốt," Kim Jae Hwan kiên nhẫn nói, "Đôi khi mấy chuyện tình cảm nói bằng miệng cũng không thực tế, ở lâu sinh tình là lẽ đương nhiên, nếu hắn không điều anh tới đây, không nắm anh trong lòng bàn tay, có khi cả đời này anh cũng không nảy sinh tình cảm đối với hắn."

Ong Seong Wu không nghĩ ngợi nhiều: "Đúng vậy, ông đây còn là lính đánh thuê, không biết đã cua bao nhiêu cô gái rồi."

"Nhưng anh không thể cua gái cả đời được, chờ đến khi anh già rồi, anh nghĩ mấy cô gái kia còn thích anh nữa không?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Anh chưa nghĩ tới vấn đề này, em đừng bắt anh nghĩ mấy chuyện khủng bố như vậy."

"Đây là sự thật, bây giờ nghĩ cũng chưa muộn," Kim Jae Hwan nhìn hắn, "Dù sao anh cũng phải tìm người ổn định cuộc sống, anh như vậy chắc không chăm sóc người ta được, anh phải tìm người có thể chăm sóc anh, Kang Daniel không tệ."

Ong Seong Wu tập trung suy nghĩ một chút, hỏi thử: "Jae Hwan, em cảm thấy hắn có cho anh thượng không?"

Kim Jae Hwan giật giật khóe miệng: "Khả năng này không cao."

"Thì bởi," Ong Seong Wu bực mình nói, "Nhất định anh sẽ bị thượng, không bằng anh tìm người đẹp sống qua ngày, ít nhất cô ta sẽ không đòi đè anh."

Kim Jae Hwan đổ mồ hôi lạnh, thầm nghĩ tiêu rồi, khuyên cả buổi mà lão đại lại nghĩ đến việc kết hôn với người đẹp, mặc dù ý nghĩ này không tệ, nhưng nếu để Kang Daniel biết, mình chết là cái chắc. Kim Jae Hwan vội ho một tiếng: "Cái đó, chỉ cần sướng là được, lần trước Kang Daniel là thân bất do kỷ (làm chuyện mà mình không muốn, do hoàn cảnh đẩy đưa), vì vậy anh mới phải nằm viện mấy ngày, nhưng anh nghĩ lại xem, lúc trước anh thượng mấy bé trai xinh đẹp, tụi nó có kêu đau không?"

"Đúng là không có, còn kêu rất high nữa, vẻ mặt rất thích thú," Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu lên trời, hùng hổ nói, "Điều này chứng minh kĩ thuật của anh tốt có được không?"

"Vậy tại sao anh biết kĩ thuật của Kang Daniel không tốt?" Kim Jae Hwan hỏi ngược lại.

Hwang Min Hyun ngồi trên giường, hút được hai điếu thì ngừng, tàn thuốc lá chất đống thành một hình trụ vặn vẹo, hắn cảm thấy đề tài này không phải là thứ mình nên nghe, nhưng nếu đứng dậy bỏ đi thì khác người quá, đành phải ngồi nghe đến bây giờ. Hwang Min Hyun im lặng, hai người này nói chuyện không biết kiêng kị chút nào sao?

Bên kia vẫn tiếp tục nói chuyện rôm rả, Kim Jae Hwan cảm thấy mọi chuyện đang đi đúng hướng, hắn kiên nhẫn giải thích: "Lão đại, thật ra anh có thể thử một lần, có lẽ còn sướng hơn nằm trên nữa đó."

Ong Seong Wu trợn mắt: "Vậy sao em không thử đi?" Ong Seong Wu chợt ngừng lại, cười híp mắt nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, vẻ mặt ý vị thâm trường, "Thế này đi Jae Hwan, em thử trước, nếu thoải mái thì quay lại nói cho anh biết."

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Em tìm ai thử?"

"Anh mặc kệ em tìm ai. Nơi này là quân doanh, thiếu gì đàn ông!"

". . . . . ."

"Quyết định vậy đi," Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt vỗ mặt Kim Jae Hwan, đứng dậy đi về, đến khi nhìn thấy Hwang Min Hyun thì vui vẻ hẳn lên, "Nhìn kìa, không phải có sẵn người rồi sao, có cả phòng tắm và giường chiếu, tiết kiệm được tiền mướn phòng nữa, chúc hai người ấy ấy vui vẻ."

Kim Jae Hwan : ". . . . . ."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu vẫy vẫy tay, đóng cửa lại, phát ra âm thanh răng rắc giòn tan. Hai người trong phòng liếc mắt nhìn nhau, sau đó lập tức dời mắt đi, bầu không khí nhất thời trở nên im lặng một cách quái dị.

Ký túc xá của Kang Daniel ở phòng thứ nhất trên hàng lang, Ong Seong Wu ở phòng thứ hai, Kim Jae Hwan ở phòng thứ ba, Kim Jae Hwan chọn phòng này không phải vì áy náy với lão đại nhà mình, mà là muốn nghe lén, dĩ nhiên điều này Ong Seong Wu không hề biết, sau khi ra ngoài đi vài bước đã trở lại túc xá của mình, Kang Daniel đang chờ hắn: "Cậu còn chưa dọn đồ sao?"

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt quan sát, giường ở ký túc xá không phải là loại giường hai tầng, mà là mỗi người một giường. Hắn gật đầu, dọn dẹp đồ đạc mình mang tới đây, sau đó ngồi ở trên giường đánh giá Kang Daniel: "Anh làm vậy được không đó?"

Kang Daniel trải drap giường: "Tôi chỉ ngủ ở đây thôi, không đụng chạm đến vật gì cả, tại sao lại không được."

Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút: "Đây chưa phải là danh sách cuối cùng phải không? Vẫn còn một vòng nữa, lỡ như loại thêm vài người thì tôi sẽ có bạn cùng phòng mới."

Kang Daniel đi qua ngồi bên cạnh Ong Seong Wu, bình tĩnh nói: "Nếu bọn họ đồng ý ở chung với cậu, tôi sẽ dọn đi."

". . . . . ."

Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ ngơi và hồi phục, rốt cuộc nhóm tân binh đã biết lần này mới là tuyển chọn bộ đội đặc chủng thật sự, hơn nữa nhiệm vụ rất nguy hiểm, quyền đi hay ở do bọn họ quyết định. Sau khi suy nghĩ cẩn thận, mọi người đều quyết định ở lại, tiếp theo xếp hàng đến kho nhận trang bị mới.

Đêm đó phòng ăn cực kì náo nhiệt, người đội 1 cũng có mặt, một hàng rượu xếp dài trên bàn, mọi người đều uống đến say. Ong Seong Wu thường xuyên sống trong tình trạng ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, uống tới mức độ nhất định sẽ không uống nữa, cho dù ai mời rượu cũng không uống. Kang Daniel là tổng huấn luyện viên lần này, tuy bị chuốc không ít nhưng hắn vẫn duy trì sự tỉnh táo cần có. Ong Seong Wu hiển nhiên không biết điều này, hắn phải đỡ người nào đó về phòng, rót nước cho người nọ uống, chợt thấy tay người nọ trượt một cái, ly nước rơi xuống giường, nước văng tung tóe ra ngoài, xem ra cái giường này không ngủ được nữa rồi.

Ong Seong Wu im lặng một lát, không hề áy náy ném Kang Daniel lên giường, quay đầu đi vào phòng tắm, sau đó quay lại ngủ. Kang Daniel hoàn toàn không để ý, đứng dậy vọt vào phòng tắm, sau đó chui lên giường Ong Seong Wu.

"Này, đây là giường đơn có được không?"

"Được, nhưng giường của tôi hết ngủ được rồi." Kang Daniel thấp giọng nói, nhìn đường nét mơ hồ của đối phương trong bóng đêm, sau đó đưa tay kéo hắn qua, ôm chặt vào trong ngực.

Ong Seong Wu nhắc nhở: "Anh có thể về phòng anh."

"Phiền lắm."

Ong Seong Wu hoài nghi: "Anh cố ý phải không?"

Kang Daniel không trả lời, nhích lại gần hôn một cái lên môi mềm mềm đối phương: "Ngủ ngon."

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận: "Mẹ nó anh dám chơi tôi. . . . . . A. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel nhanh chóng ngăn chặn môi người nào đó, đè người nọ xuống hôn hít một phen, cuối cùng mới nói: "Ngủ đi, trễ rồi đừng kêu lung tung, người nào không biết còn tưởng cậu đang rên rỉ đấy."

Ong Seong Wu lầm bầm, không chống cự nữa.

Ngày hôm sau, lính mới tập luyện như thường lệ, tập luyện liên tiếp ba ngày. Trong ba ngày này, Kang Daniel vẫn chưa chịu về giường của mình, Ong Seong Wu chống cự thế nào cũng vô dụng, cuối cùng đành phải đầu hàng, thu dọn đồ đạc sang ký túc xá của Kang Daniel, dù sao giường ở bên đó rộng rãi hơn. Người đội 1 không nhìn thấy tình huống bên này, người đội 2 đã sớm biết bọn họ ngủ chung với nhau, cộng thêm ấn tượng của chuyện lần trước, tất cả mọi người đều bình tĩnh, không ai tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc.

Ba ngày sau, lính mới tập hợp, lên trực thăng di chuyển đến tỉnh Gangwon. Cấp trên nói là đi diễn tập, nhưng Ong Seong Wu biết thứ đang chờ đợi bọn họ là một bẫy rập được bố trí cẩn thận y như thật. Lính đặc chủng thường tham gia những nhiệm vụ áp lực cao, bọn họ phải tuyệt đối trung thành với quốc gia, phải có ý chí mạnh mẽ và lòng tin vững chãi, đây là đợt kiểm tra cuối cùng của lính mới, thông qua cửa này, bọn họ mới chính thức được xem là người ở đây.

Kang Daniel và vài huấn luyện viên đứng trên một chiếc trực thăng khác, hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu: "Không đi theo thật sao?"

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai: "Không đi, không có ý nghĩa."

Kang Daniel không nói nữa, quay đầu đi mất.

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan cũng tới đây tập hợp, khiến cho nhóm lính mới cứ tưởng bọn họ sẽ đi chung, về phần chuyện sau đó sắp như thế nào thì tùy Kang Daniel quyết định. Hai người đứng ở sân tập nhìn đồng đội đi xa, sau đó thả đồ đạc xuống.  
"Lão đại, chừng nào bọn họ mới quay lại?"

"Không biết, sớm nhất cũng phải ngày mai, vấn đề là hôm nay chúng ta làm gì đây. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu đảo mắt, đột nhiên giật mình một cái.

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Lão đại, anh sao vậy?"

"Anh phải làm một quyết định khó khăn. . . . ."

Nửa tiếng sau, Ong Seong Wu đắn đo cả buổi rồi run rẩy đi vào tòa nhà chính, một lát sau mới đưa tay gõ cửa.

"Vào đi."

Ong Seong Wu hít sâu một hơi, chậm chạp lết vào trong: "Huấn, huấn luyện viên. . . . . ."

Chung Dae Jun ngẩng đầu lên: "Con không đi Gangwon à?"

"Không có. . . . . ."

"Ừ, tới đây làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu yếu ớt nói: "Mượn. . . . . . Mượn xe việt dã. . . . . ."

Chung Dae Jun khoanh tay nhìn hắn.

Ong Seong Wu từ từ lui về phía sau, bất tri bất giác đã lui về tới cửa, hắn bấu víu khung cửa một cách tội nghiệp, bổ sung thêm: "Đi chơi. . . . . ."

Chung Dae Jun nhìn người nào đó một lát, móc chìa khóa ra, ném qua: "Đừng chơi muộn quá."

"Rõ!" Ong Seong Wu chụp chìa khóa rồi quay đầu bỏ chạy, nháy mắt đã không thấy bóng dáng.

Chung Dae Jun bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, dời mắt về bàn làm việc, lúc này điện thoại trên bàn đột nhiên vang lên, Chung Dae Jun tiện tay bắt máy, vừa nói "a lô" liền ngơ ngẩn cả người: "Ông nói cái gì?"

Xét vị trí hiện giờ của Chung Dae Jun, tính tự chủ hiển nhiên rất mạnh, hiếm khi mới xuất hiện trạng thái kinh ngạc này, người gọi điện thoại là Lee Sung Hyun, Chung Dae Jun im lặng lắng nghe: "Được rồi, tốt nhất nên điều tra thêm." Ông cúp điện thoại, xoa xoa trán, từ từ chìm vào suy nghĩ.

"Thấy rõ chưa, anh không có sợ ổng đâu." Ong Seong Wu hùng hổ lái xe chở Kim Jae Hwan ra thành phố, Kim Jae Hwan vô cùng lo lắng, nếu để Kang Daniel biết bọn họ đi lêu lổng, mình chắc chắn xong đời, nhưng may là bây giờ là ban ngày, đa số quán bar chưa mở cửa, không có gì để chơi cả. Đầu tiên hai người đi ăn một bữa no nê, tiếp theo đi dạo xung quanh, Kim Jae Hwan đề nghị: "Nếu không. . . . . . Chúng ta đi chơi điện tử đi?"

Ong Seong Wu im lặng nhìn hắn.

Kim Jae Hwan suy nghĩ một lát, đột nhiên nhào qua ôm đùi người nào đó: "Lão đại, em nhớ ra rồi, em muốn xem một bộ phim nhưng chưa có cơ hội, chúng ta đi nhé? Đi nhé ——!" Kim Jae Hwan không hề biết mấy ngày trước lão đại nhà mình đã phát tiết rồi, không còn khát khao gì nữa, hắn vừa khóc lóc om sòm vừa lăn lộn nài nỉ, cuối cùng thành công kéo lão đại đi xem phim.

Ong Seong Wu nhớ rõ lời dặn của Chung Dae Jun, không có chơi quá muộn, nhanh chóng lái xe về, thỏa mãn ngủ một giấc, trưa hôm sau nghe tiếng máy bay trực thăng từ xa đến gần, hắn cười híp mắt đi xuống lầu, những người kia ít nhiều gì cũng bị thương, hiển nhiên đã trải qua một đợt tra tấn, hắn liếc nhìn Lai Guan Lin: "Có qua không?"

"Có!"

Ong Seong Wu khen ngợi sờ đầu cậu ta: "Không tệ, lúc ấy làm thế nào để qua được?"

"Em không thấy các anh, em cứ tưởng anh và sư huynh nhất định sẽ nghĩ cách tới cứu em. . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng, lòng tin này thật vững chãi.

Lai Guan Lin rưng rưng nước mắt: "Nhưng bọn họ lại nói các anh đã chết rồi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu: "Tiếp theo thế nào? Em nghĩ sao?"

"Nếu được thì chạy đi báo thù, nếu không thì ôm nhau chết chung, sư huynh của em đâu? Em phải xem anh ấy sống hay chết."

"Sư huynh của em ở phía sau." Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy Hwang Min Hyun đang đứng trước mặt Kim Jae Hwan, sờ đầu Kim Jae Hwan một cách ẩn ý.

Kim Jae Hwan nổi giận: "Đừng sờ nữa, anh bị đánh đến điên rồi à?"

Lai Guan Lin lập tức nhào qua ôm: "Sư huynh ~"

Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ, sau đó liếc mắt nhìn sang bên cạnh, nhìn Kang Daniel đang đi về phía này, tò mò hỏi: "Còn anh vượt qua thế nào?"

Kang Daniel cùng Ong Seong Wu đi lên lầu: "Thiếu nợ cậu chưa trả, không thể chết như vậy được," Hắn sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, "Hôm qua làm gì thế?"

Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày.

"Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, tôi chỉ cảm thấy cậu sẽ không ngoan ngoãn ngồi chờ ở quân doanh," Hai người vừa nói chuyện vừa đi lên lầu, đúng lúc đi ngang qua khúc cua, Kang Daniel bất chợt ôm eo người nào đó, nhanh nhẹn hôn lên môi hắn, "Đúng không?"

Nghe tiếng bước chân phía dưới, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng tránh ra: "Tôi và Jae Hwan ra ngoài chơi, Jae Hwan nói muốn xem phim nên tôi đi theo, phim cũng không hay lắm, được cái ngồi cạnh tôi là một cô nàng rất xinh, ây dà, may mắn quá đi mất."

Kang Daniel quay đầu lại, im lặng nhìn Kim Jae Hwan đang đi tới.

Kim Jae Hwan: ". . . . . ."

Kim Jae Hwan bị thủ trưởng đại nhân im lặng nhìn cả buổi trưa, hắn cảm thấy mình thật oan uổng, hắn đi tới đi lui trong ký túc xá, thầm nghĩ mạng nhỏ của mình sắp tàn rồi. Hwang Min Hyun nhìn người nào đó đi vòng vòng: "Rốt cuộc cậu bị gì vậy?"

"Tôi sắp chết," Kim Jae Hwan ngừng lại, bất chợt cởi áo ra, "Anh qua đây, cắn vài cái lên người tôi đi, nhớ để lại dấu hôn."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu nghe Kang Daniel nói lần này loại thêm hai người, nói cách khác vẫn còn lẻ một mình hắn, hắn nổi giận: "Anh cố ý!"

"Tôi còn rất nhiều cách không cho bọn họ ở chung với cậu, không cần phải gian lận trong tình huống này," Kang Daniel bình tĩnh ngồi trước bàn máy tính viết báo cáo, "Hơn nữa đây là quyết định chung của các huấn luyện viên, không phải một mình tôi, ý trời đã định rồi, cậu chấp nhận đi."

"Chấp nhận con khỉ nhà anh!" Ong Seong Wu mắng, đang định chửi cho đã miệng thì chuông cửa đột nhiên vang lên, hắn đi ra mở cửa, lập tức ngơ ngẩn: "Jae Hwan, em sao vậy?"

Đầu tóc của Kim Jae Hwan ươn ướt, giống như vừa mới tắm xong, mặc áo ba lỗ, bả vai và xương quai xanh toàn là vết đỏ khả nghi, Kim Jae Hwan thở dốc một hơi: "Không phải anh bảo em thử sao?"(dm vô liêm sỉ lừa em Bưởi nhà mẹeeee =)))

Ong Seong Wu thật sự bị choáng, hắn vội vàng chạy ra ngoài, trở tay đóng cửa, sau đó đứng ở hành lang kéo áo Kim Jae Hwan, chỉ thấy trên lồng ngực của Kim Jae Hwan toàn là dấu hôn, hiển nhiên vừa bị thượng xong: "Em em em. . . . . ."

"Lão đại, em thử rồi," Kim Jae Hwan vỗ vai hắn, "Anh cũng có thể thử một chút, sướng lắm."

1  
"Thật sao?"

"Thật mà, anh nhớ lại xem, mấy người kia cũng rất sướng đúng không?"

"Hình như là vậy."

"Vậy thì anh cứ thử đi, bảo đảm sướng chết," Kim Jae Hwan phất tay, "Em về đây, tranh thủ chơi thêm lần nữa."

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngác quay về phòng, im lặng nhìn Kang Daniel, cắn ngón tay đi tới đi lui, Kang Daniel ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Gì vậy?"

"Không, không có gì." Ong Seong Wu chạy ào lên giường, xoay người nằm ngủ.

Kang Daniel không hiểu gì nhìn Ong Seong Wu một cái, sau đó quay đầu lại tiếp tục viết báo cáo.

Chương 43: Hình Thiên  
Sau khi trải qua huấn luyện, 7 lính mới đủ tiêu chuẩn chính thức trở thành thành viên đại đội đặc chủng, thuộc về tay Kang Daniel. Mặc dù ở bên ngoài, bọn họ được gọi là đội 2, nhưng trên thực tế, bọn họ và đội 1 có sự khác biệt rõ rệt, đó là cấp trên không chỉ sử dụng bọn họ như lính đặc chủng, mặc cho chỉ vừa bước vào giai đoạn thử nghiệm.

Căn cứ vào điều này, cấp trên nói đội 2 có thể tự chọn danh hiệu của riêng mình, nói trắng ra là nếu lần thử nghiệm này thất bại, khiến cho bọn họ bị xã hội chê trách, cho dù có sai thế nào cũng không vạ lây đến đại đội đặc chủng, còn nếu thử nghiệm thành công, bọn họ sẽ trở nên nổi tiếng, một ngày nào đó có thể tách ra hoàn toàn.

Kang Daniel không muốn tốn nhiều thời gian vào việc này, hắn gọi mọi người vào phòng làm việc để trưng cầu ý kiến, sau đó tường thuật lại mọi chuyện một lần: "Chuyện là như thế, mọi người nghĩ thế nào?"

Bây giờ mọi người mới biết sau này mình sẽ phải làm lính đánh thuê hợp đồng, hèn gì lúc trước lại bảo bọn họ suy nghĩ nên đi hay ở, còn bảo trong tương lai sẽ đối mặt với nhiều nhiệm vụ ở nước ngoài, thì ra là như vậy. Lai Guan Lin hào hứng nói: "Gọi là đội cảm tử đi! Giống như cái phim Mỹ kia đó, nghe ngầu hết biết!"

Mọi người đồng loạt quay sang nhìn Lai Guan Lin, bọn họ vừa vượt qua bài kiểm tra lòng trung thành, đang lúc quý mạng mình nhất, cái tên này không chỉ vớ vẩn mà còn chạm vào chỗ nhột của bọn họ, cả bọn không nói hai lời xắn tay áo đánh người.

*cảm tử = những người hy sinh thân mình trong chiến tranh vì lý tưởng của đất nước, ví dụ như ôm bom liều chết.

"Úi ——" Lai Guan Lin lập tức kêu thảm thiết, "Anh, cứu em!"

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu đang đứng bên cạnh im lặng quan sát Hwang Min Hyun và Kim Jae Hwan, nghe vậy mới bừng tỉnh quay đầu lại, lập tức nổi giận: "Này, học trò của tôi mà cũng dám đánh? Tạo phản hả?" Hắn vội vàng kéo học trò nhỏ dưới chân mọi người lên, "Em làm gì vậy?"

Lai Guan Lin tủi thân nói: "Em chỉ đặt tên thôi."

"Tên gì?"

Lai Guan Lin ngẩn ra: "Anh không nghe thấy à?"

Chuyện này thật sự rất không bình thường, Ong Seong Wu lăn lộn đã lâu, chắc hẳn đã luyện tới trình độ mắt nhìn sáu ngã tai nghe tám hướng, trừ phi có chuyện đặc biệt nghiêm trọng, khiến hắn dời quá nhiều lực chú ý về nơi đó, nếu không hiếm khi thất thần như vậy.

"Anh biết mọi người muốn đặt tên, anh không có ý kiến gì hết, mọi người lấy tên gì cũng được, cho nên anh không có lắng nghe," Ong Seong Wu nhéo mặt của cậu, "Em làm gì mà đặt tên cũng bị đánh?"

"Sao em biết được," Lai Guan Lin vội vàng cứu mặt mình, "Vừa rồi anh nghĩ gì thế?"

"À, thật ra đã xảy ra một chuyện làm anh rất hoang mang. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu thì thầm bên tai cậu ta.

"Anh nói cái gì?" Lai Guan Lin hoảng hốt, "Sư huynh của em bị người ta thượng. . . . . A. . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu nhanh tay bịt miệng cậu ta lại: "Mẹ nó nói nhỏ thôi!"

Lai Guan Lin vội vàng gật đầu. Ong Seong Wu buông Lai Guan Lin ra, hai người im lặng chui vào trong góc, tập trung tinh thần quan sát bên kia.

Hwang Min Hyun thẫn thờ đứng tại chỗ, vẻ mặt cứng ngắc, tranh thủ lúc mọi người đang bàn chuyện đặt tên, Hwang Min Hyun khẽ nghiêng người, đưa lưng về phía bọn họ, thấp giọng nói: "Tôi sắp nhịn hết nổi rồi."

"Nhịn không được cũng phải nhịn," Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Nếu để lão đại biết tôi gạ anh ấy, xét theo tính cách của anh ấy, có khi trong cơn nóng giận sẽ bỏ thuốc chúng ta, để anh thượng tôi thật."

Hwang Min Hyun ngẩn người, im lặng một lát rồi hỏi: "Anh ta sẽ làm vậy thật sao?"

"Dám lắm, có gì không?"

"Không, không có gì."

Kang Daniel chắp hai tay ngồi trên ghế, lẳng lặng nghe bọn họ đặt tên, phát hiện hôm nay người nào đó quá yên tĩnh, hắn không khỏi dời tầm mắt: "Ong Seong Wu, có gì muốn nói không?"

Ong Seong Wu bừng tỉnh lần nữa, ngồi chồm hổm dưới mặt đất nhìn đối phương. Kang Daniel mặc quần rằn ri bó sát, lộ rõ đường cong rắn chắc của cơ thể. Ong Seong Wu đánh giá một lát, chớp mắt mấy cái: "Hả?"

Kang Daniel thấy người nào đó hoàn toàn không đặt đầu óc ở đây, không hiểu lý do là gì, hắn ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay: "Qua đây."

Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy bước qua, Kang Daniel kéo cái ghế cho người này ngồi xuống bên cạnh mình: "Cậu có ý kiến gì về đội của chúng ta hay không?"

Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút: "Có, nên đổi xưng hô, đừng gọi thủ trưởng hay đội trưởng, dễ bị bại lộ, tốt nhất đổi luôn quy củ giữa cấp trên và cấp dưới."

Kang Daniel ừ một tiếng: "Cái đó tính sau, đổi xưng hô trước đi."

Ong Seong Wu đề nghị: "Vậy gọi thủ lĩnh đi."

"Cũng được," Kang Daniel đồng ý, "Còn tên thì thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai: "Tôi không có ý kiến."

Kang Daniel nhìn những người khác, bọn họ có rất nhiều ý kiến, có người đòi đặt tên ngầu như đội 1, có người đòi đặt máu me một chút, có người đòi đặt bí ẩn một tí, nói chung là loạn xạ hết cả. Nơi này là bộ đội, quyền quyết định nằm trong tay hắn, chỉ là thỉnh thoảng hắn muốn cho người kia đưa ra quyết định, ngoại trừ điểm này hắn là người rất dân chủ, vì vậy kiên nhẫn nghe hết ý kiến của mọi người.

Kang Daniel liếc nhìn thời gian biểu, lính mới còn phải huấn luyện, hắn không muốn lãng phí thời gian. Đợi thêm mười phút mà vẫn không có kết quả, Kang Daniel cho tất cả mọi người giải tán, còn mình thì cầm báo cáo đi tìm tổng đội.

Chung Dae Jun cúi đầu liếc một cái: "Không có tên?"

Kang Daniel vô cùng bình tĩnh: "Chúng tôi không có văn hóa, không chọn được tên nào tốt, thôi ngài quyết định đi."

". . . . . ."

Chung Dae Jun cúi đầu nhìn chỗ bỏ trống, biết người này lười biếng muốn trốn việc, đang định ném qua cho hắn tự nghĩ, trong đầu trời xui đất khiến thế nào lại xuất hiện bóng dáng của Ong Seong Wu, ông buột miệng nói: "Phượng hoàng."

Kang Daniel nhướng mày, trong văn học và phim ảnh, tần số xuất hiện của hai chữ này tương đối nhiều, gần như bị dùng nát rồi, nhưng nhìn ánh mắt của Chung Dae Jun, Kang Daniel cảm thấy ông ta muốn gửi gắm điều gì, vì vậy nhất thời không có phản bác.

"Thế này đi," Chung Dae Jun trầm ngâm vài phút, sau đó cầm bút máy viết xuống hai chữ, "Các cậu gọi là Hình Thiên, đại diện cho anh hùng bất khuất, vật biểu tượng là hoa văn lửa của phượng hoàng."

*Hình Thiên: một vị thần trong thần thoại, người dám chống lại Thượng đế, cuối cùng bị chặt đầu, thế nhưng vẫn không bỏ cuộc. Với một tay cầm khiên và một tay cầm rìu, Hình Thiên tiếp tục chiến đấu, dùng núm vú làm mắt và rốn làm miệng.

*Hoa văn lửa của Phượng hoàng

Kang Daniel nhướng mày lần nữa, hình như hai thứ này không có liên quan gì đến nhau.

"Phượng Hoàng là loài linh vật tượng trưng cho hòa bình và hạnh phúc, hy vọng các cậu có thể mang đến tin vui cho nhân dân, hơn nữa nó còn là loài chim bất tử," Chung Dae Jun ngẩng đầu nhìn Kang Daniel, khí thế vẫn như cũ, nhưng trong ánh mắt mơ hồ mang theo cảm xúc nào đó, "Tôi hy vọng cho dù gặp khó khăn đau khổ thế nào, cuối cùng các cậu vẫn có thể dục hỏa trùng sinh."

*dục hỏa trùng sinh: hiểu đơn giản là trải qua đau khổ đắng cay, sống lại mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết.

Kang Daniel đứng nghiêm, chào theo nghi thức quân đội: "Rõ."

Chung Dae Jun gật đầu, phất tay bảo hắn có thể đi về, sau đó dừng một chút, bỗng nhiên gọi hắn lại: "Chờ đã, tuy ban đầu là cậu chỉ đích danh bảo thằng ngốc kia tới, nhưng nói thế nào nó cũng là học trò của tôi, nếu sau này nó có làm gì không phải, cậu hãy bỏ qua cho nó, tôi sẽ giải quyết."  
Kang Daniel khẽ nhíu mày: "Ngài nói vậy là có ý gì?"

"Ví dụ như không nghe theo mệnh lệnh của cậu, thậm chí vứt bỏ nhiệm vụ hành động một mình, đến lúc đó cứ mặc kệ nó, làm tốt nhiệm vụ của các cậu là được, cứ giao nó cho tôi."

Kang Daniel thầm nghĩ Ong Seong Wu có thể không nghe lời mình, nhưng tuyệt đối sẽ không vứt bỏ nhiệm vụ, hắn gật đầu nói vâng rồi đi ra ngoài.

Kể từ đó, đội đặc chủng Hình Thiên chính thức được thành lập, lính mới bắt đầu nhận huấn luyện chính thống nghiêm khắc hơn, bọn họ phải nắm rõ cách sử dụng các loại vũ khí trong và ngoài quân đội, bao gồm các loại súng ống, lựu đạn, lựu đạn bắn bằng súng, súng phóng tên lửa, súng phun lửa, vũ khí hạng nặng, có nhiều thứ Ong Seong Wu chỉ mới sờ thử lần đầu tiên.

Nhảy dù, leo tường, đánh dấu bản đồ, mật mã thông tin, huấn luyện tâm lý, mọi thứ cứ thi nhau mà đến, thời gian tiếp tục bị chèn ép một cách tàn nhẫn, mọi người gần như không còn thời gian để nghỉ ngơi, sau khi quay lại ký túc xá là nằm thẳng cẳng. Nhưng người như Ong Seong Wu thì khác, cho dù có mệt đến đâu đi nữa, hắn vẫn có thể rút ra chút thời gian, mặc dù không nhiều lắm, nhưng cũng đủ để hắn làm chuyện mình muốn làm, ví dụ như quan sát người khác, mà đối tượng hắn quan sát chỉ có ba người —— Kim Jae Hwan, Hwang Min Hyun, và Kang Daniel.

Hwang Min Hyun thấp giọng hỏi: "Đã mấy ngày rồi, rốt cuộc anh ta muốn nhìn tới khi nào?"

"Nhìn tới khi anh ấy hài lòng mới thôi." Kim Jae Hwan rầu rĩ nói.

Hwang Min Hyun cảm thấy vô cùng nhức đầu: "Vậy khi nào anh ta mới hài lòng?"

Kim Jae Hwan híp mắt, không trả lời, tập trung luyện tập. Lính đặc chủng phải học cách lái các loại xe cộ, cách sửa chữa những bộ phận bị hỏng, cũng như cách sử dụng các thiết bị và vũ khí quân sự, từ loại nhỏ như xe gắn máy đến loại lớn như xe tăng, hôm nay đúng lúc bọn họ học lái xe tăng.

Lai Guan Lin rất có thiên phú ở phương diện máy móc, thấy những thứ này là thích không buông tay. Ong Seong Wu cũng rất hưng phấn, bò qua bò lại trên xe tăng.(tưởng tượng thấy cưng quá huhu)

"Đừng giỡn, nghe lời đi," Kang Daniel kéo hắn xuống, ngạc nhiên hỏi, "Hồi đó trung đoàn không dạy cậu à?"

"Không có," Ong Seong Wu ngây thơ lắc đầu, "Chúng tôi chỉ học cách bảo vệ tính mạng, học lái xe tăng để làm gì?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, không hỏi nữa, Lai Guan Lin bò xuống: "Nhìn ngầu quá, chúng ta có cần học lái máy bay không?"

Ong Seong Wu liếc cậu ta một cái: "Đây là bộ binh bộ đội đặc chủng, em tưởng không quân để làm cảnh à?" Hắn dừng một chút, "Nói chứ anh biết lái máy bay trực thăng và máy bay tư nhân nhỏ, sau này có dịp sẽ dạy em."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức sùng bái nhìn hắn: "Sao anh lại biết việc này?"

"Hết cách rồi," Ong Seong Wu cảm khái, "Lúc làm lính đánh thuê, thỉnh thoảng phải làm vệ sĩ cho thương nhân bán vũ khí hoặc ma túy, thường xuyên tiếp xúc với những thứ này, lỡ như gặp phải tình huống đột xuất mà người lái bị bắn bể đầu thì biết làm thế nào? Vì vậy đành phải tự mình học, sau đó đưa ông chủ chạy trốn."

"Anh, sau này em sẽ theo anh lăn lộn!" Lai Guan Lin lập tức nhào qua, nhưng vừa nhào được một nửa thì phát hiện tầm mắt của người nào đó, cậu ngoan ngoãn dừng lại, chạy qua ôm đùi thủ trưởng đại nhân, nhỏ giọng nói: "Thủ lĩnh, tôi cảm thấy gần đây anh ấy cứ nhìn anh mãi."

Dĩ nhiên Kang Daniel cũng phát hiện tầm mắt của ai kia, lúc trước người nọ không hề chú ý đến hắn, vì vậy mặc kệ Ong Seong Wu có mục đích gì, tâm trạng của hắn cũng rất là tốt, hắn gật đầu: "Đó là dấu hiệu tốt."

Hôm nay, hiếm khi huấn luyện kết thúc sớm, mọi người tranh thủ nghỉ ngơi một chút. Sau khi ăn xong cơm chiều, Kang Daniel gọi tất cả mọi người đến, để Ong Seong Wu dạy bọn họ đánh bài.

Ong Seong Wu ngậm một điếu thuốc, thuần thục xào bài, vẻ mặt vô cùng đê tiện, bây giờ ai cũng biết Ong Seong Wu là lính đánh thuê, lâu lâu nổi hứng chạy đến hỏi thăm, được khá nhiều lợi ích.

"Không có vũ khí? Dễ thôi, lính đặc chủng đều là cao thủ tác chiến, khi nào rơi vào đường cùng, cậu có thể xem bất cứ thứ gì mình đụng đến là vũ khí, nhớ kĩ, đừng bao giờ từ bỏ hy vọng sống sót," Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười hút một hơi thuốc, ánh mắt lộ rõ vẻ thích thú và thong thả thường ngày, không bị thứ gì ràng buộc, hắn nhìn những người xung quanh, "Lòng tự trọng và sĩ diện không quan trọng, quan trọng là cậu không làm trái với niềm tin và nỗ lực sống sót, đôi khi cậu sẽ phát hiện, muốn sống sót cũng là chuyện rất khó khăn."

Mọi người rối rít gật đầu, Kang Daniel đứng ở một bên quan sát, hắn yêu chết giọng điệu này của Ong Seong Wu. Hắn nhìn đồng hồ, thông báo sớm cho mọi người giải tán, để mình và người nào đó có nhiều thời gian ở gần nhau, nhưng người nào đó hiển nhiên không hiểu được tình cảm của hắn. Ong Seong Wu vội vàng vọt đi tắm, nhắm chừng thời gian rồi mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

"Đi đâu vậy?"

"Tìm Jae Hwan." Dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu trở tay đóng cửa, bóng dáng lập tức biến mất.

Lại đi tìm cậu ta. Nhìn cánh cửa đóng chặt, Kang Daniel im lặng một lát rồi nhận mệnh mở máy tính xem tài liệu.

Ong Seong Wu áp sát vào vách tường, chậm rãi nhích lên phía trước, từng bước từng bước đi đến ký túc xá của Kim Jae Hwan, cuối cùng ngồi chồm hổm dưới mặt đất nghe lén. Hắn đã nghe lén vài lần nhưng chưa nghe được cái gì, cứ cho là mấy lần trước tập luyện quá mệt đi, nhưng chiều hôm nay mọi người được nghỉ sớm, buổi tối chắc hẳn phải có tinh thần.

Bây giờ là đêm khuya, tất cả mọi người đã ngủ, đây là cơ hội tốt để hai người này "hoạt động". Ong Seong Wu cắn ngón tay, im lặng ngồi chờ, dán sát lỗ tai vào cửa phòng, không lâu sau đã nghe được tiếng thở dốc bị đè nén của Jae Hwan.

"A, ưm, nhanh lên. . . . . . Đúng rồi, a, sướng quá. . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu lập tức trợn to mắt, đứng dậy đạp cửa xông vào, "Jae Hwan, anh tới tìm em. . . . . ." Hắn đứng sững tại chỗ, ký túc xá không có mở đèn, ánh sáng ngoài hành lang hắt vào, Ong Seong Wu có thể nhìn thấy Kim Jae Hwan bị Hwang Min Hyun áp lên tường, trên người còn có cả dấu hôn. Khi Ong Seong Wu đạp cửa, Hwang Min Hyun đột nhiên kéo chăn che kín phần dưới, hai người cùng nhìn Ong Seong Wu chằm chằm.

Ong Seong Wu: ". . . . . ."

"À. . . Quấy rầy rồi, hai người cứ tiếp tục." Ong Seong Wu quay đầu đi ra ngoài, không quên đóng cửa lại.

Kim Jae Hwan lẳng lặng chờ, sau đó nhảy xuống giường hé cửa ra một chút, chỉ thấy ngoài hành lang không còn bóng dáng người nào. Kim Jae Hwan vỗ ngực một cái: "Tôi biết ngay mà, nếu như không nhìn thấy tận mắt, lão đại chắc chắn sẽ không từ bỏ ý định."

Hwang Min Hyun ngồi trên giường, phía dưới còn mặc quần, hắn hít vào một hơi, chậm rãi phun ra, thấp giọng hỏi: "Sao cậu lại biết anh ta ở bên ngoài?"

"Mấy ngày trước tôi nghe được tiếng động ở bên ngoài, biết ngay là anh ấy đang nghe lén, hôm nay chúng ta được nghỉ sớm, tôi đoán có khi anh ấy sẽ tới, quả nhiên đã đoán đúng," Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Người theo đuổi sự thoải mái và kích thích như anh ấy, khả năng chịu thử rất lớn, mấy hôm nữa tôi tìm cơ hội nói chuyện với thủ lĩnh một chút, đến lúc đó tính mạng của tôi sẽ được bảo toàn."

Kim Jae Hwan nắm chặt tay, hai mắt ngân ngấn nước: "Lão đại nói rất đúng, muốn sống sót cũng là chuyện rất khó khăn."

"Lẽ ra lúc đầu cậu đừng làm mọi chuyện phức tạp như thế."

"Tôi đâu có nghĩ nhiều như vậy, tới đâu hay tới đó thôi."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu ngơ ngác quay về ký túc xá, Kang Daniel vừa mới tắm xong, thân trên không mặc gì, tuy lồng ngực và cánh tay của hắn không cuồn cuộn cơ bắp nhưng lại cực kì rắn chắc, vừa nhìn là biết nhiều lực. Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, ngồi chồm hổm dưới đất, im lặng quan sát. Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu, thấy ai kia lại quay về trạng thái đờ đẫn của mấy ngày trước thì đi qua đứng trước mặt hắn, sờ sờ đầu hắn: "Rốt cuộc cậu bị gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu chọt chọt cơ bụng người nào đó, uể oải nói: "Không có gì."

Kang Daniel chụp tay Ong Seong Wu: "Cậu thế này mà bảo là không có gì?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, tiếp tục im lặng nhìn đối phương.

Nghĩ đến nguyên nhân có khả năng lớn nhất, Kang Daniel nhướng mày: "Sao đây, đói khát quá nên muốn thượng tôi?"

Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu lập tức tỏa sáng, hắn vội vàng thò móng vuốt.

Không đợi Ong Seong Wu mở miệng, Kang Daniel đã chặn lại: "Mơ đi."

". . . . . ."

Chương 44: Quán bar  
Việc huấn luyện được tiến hành khẩn cấp, mặc dù trời đã vào thu, nhưng nắng gắt cuối thu vẫn chưa phai hết, ánh mặt trời không hề giảm nhiệt, vì vậy lúc huấn luyện mọi người vẫn phải mặc đồ rằn ri bó sát người. Thỉnh thoảng Kang Daniel lại phát hiện ánh mắt của người nào đó, người nọ chớp chớp cặp mắt cụp xinh đẹp, lặng lẽ chăm chú theo dõi hắn, dáng vẻ đáng thương giống như muốn nói rồi lại thôi. Một thoáng đó, Kang Daniel thậm chí có ảo giác người này đã yêu mình.

Kang Daniel biết ánh mắt của đối phương là ánh mắt đánh giá, hắn hoàn toàn không ngần ngại, đến cả trần truồng cũng bị thấy hết rồi, còn cái gì để giấu chứ, vì vậy hắn vẫn bình tĩnh như thường.

Ong Seong Wu đấu tranh tư tưởng mấy ngày, thế nhưng vẫn chưa đưa ra được quyết định, hắn thật sự muốn trải nghiệm chút kích thích mới mẻ trong tình huống không tổn hại sức khỏe, dù sao cuộc sống rất ngắn ngủi, nếu không thể sống thoải mái thì tiếc lắm, đợi đến khi chết, xác ném vào lò thiêu, chẳng bao lâu đã thành tro, có mang theo được gì đâu, vì vậy hắn cũng không để ý vấn đề trên dưới cho lắm, chỉ là lần trước đau quá, không có chút khoái cảm nào, khiến hắn không muốn nếm thử lần thứ hai.(mỗi chuyện thao hay không thôi mà em Bưởi nghĩ cmn mấy hôm...)

Bây giờ đang là giờ nghỉ, Ong Seong Wu nhìn xung quanh, định tìm Kim Jae Hwan hỏi vài câu, nhưng lại phát hiện Kim Jae Hwan đang đứng trước mặt Kang Daniel nói gì đó, vẻ mặt nịnh hót thấy rõ, nhiệt tình quay vòng vòng. Kang Daniel lẳng lặng lắng nghe, khóe miệng hơi nhếch lên, vỗ vỗ vai Kim Jae Hwan, hiển nhiên tâm tình không tệ.

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng nịnh tiếp, cười không khép miệng lại được.

Ong Seong Wu biết Kim Jae Hwan theo mình lăn lộn đã lâu, nói thẳng ra cũng không có tiết tháo gì. Ong Seong Wu dời tầm mắt, thấy Hwang Min Hyun đứng bên cạnh thì bước qua: "Tôi thấy Jae Hwan đi tìm Kang Daniel."

Hwang Min Hyun gật đầu, không có phản ứng gì.

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục nói: "Hình như cậu ấy rất hồ hởi."

Hwang Min Hyun vẫn bình tĩnh như cũ: "Ồ."

Vẻ mặt Ong Seong Wu rất nhiều chuyện, nhưng ánh mắt lại vô cùng trong sáng: "Nói thật đi, có phải cậu không thỏa mãn được cậu ấy hay không?"

". . . . . ."

"Thế nên bây giờ cậu ấy mới đi tìm người khác, đúng không?"

". . . . . ." Hwang Min Hyun im lặng nhìn người nào đó, thật sự muốn biết trong đầu người này chứa cái gì.

Ong Seong Wu vừa định hỏi tiếp, Kim Jae Hwan đột nhiên chạy trở lại, vui vẻ chào hỏi: "Lão đại ~" Kim Jae Hwan quay đầu, thân thiết kéo tay Hwang Min Hyun, "Anh yêu, hai người đang nói gì vậy?"

". . . . . ." Hwang Min Hyun hít một hơi thật sâu, cứng ngắc nói, "Chỉ nói chuyện tầm phào thôi."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn bộ dạng hồ hởi của Kim Jae Hwan, giống hệt biểu hiện vừa rồi trước mặt Kang Daniel, không khác một chút nào, hắn chợt cảm thấy học trò của mình đã trưởng thành rồi, không khỏi vỗ vỗ vai đối phương: "Anh còn tưởng cậu ấy không thỏa mãn được em nên em muồn tìm người khác, ai ngờ không phải như vậy, thì ra em muốn cả hai cùng tiến lên."

Hwang Min Hyun: ". . . . . ."

Kim Jae Hwan im lặng một hồi lâu: ". . . . . . Hả?"

Ong Seong Wu sâu sắc cảm thấy trò giỏi hơn thầy, hắn im lặng quay đầu bỏ đi, chuẩn bị đi tìm Lai Guan Lin, nếu đem đi so sánh, học trò nhỏ của hắn thật sự ngây thơ như thỏ vậy, hắn phải đi tìm Lai Guan Lin để hàn gắn vết thương lòng.

Kim Jae Hwan không rõ đầu đuôi sự việc, nhưng lại cảm thấy phải đốc thúc một chút, vì vậy phấn khởi chạy theo, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Lão đại, anh thử chưa? Có phải sướng lắm không?"

Ong Seong Wu dừng bước, ấp úng hồi lâu, kéo Kim Jae Hwan chạy đến nơi hẻo lánh, hai người ngồi chồm hổm, đầu cụng đầu, Ong Seong Wu bối rối hỏi: "Sướng dữ vậy sao?"

"Nói chung là em cảm thấy rất sướng," Kim Jae Hwan châm chước cách dùng từ, hỏi thử, "Nếu không. . . . . . Anh thử chút đi?"

Ong Seong Wu nghi ngờ: "Chẳng lẽ không đau?"

Kim Jae Hwan nháy mắt mấy cái, vội ho một tiếng, nói xạo: "Lúc đầu khuếch trương có cảm giác hơi lạ, nhưng sau đó sướng lắm."

"Thật sao?"

"Thật đó," Kim Jae Hwan nhìn hắn, "Anh cứ thử một lần đi, nếu cảm thấy không thoải mái thì sau này không làm nữa, nếu cảm thấy được thì anh và thủ lĩnh cứ tiến tới luôn đi, dù sao sớm muộn gì anh cũng phải ổn định cuộc sống, anh ấy không tệ, chắc chắn có thể chăm sóc anh thật tốt."

Kim Jae Hwan dùng ánh mắt mong chờ nhìn lão đại nhà mình, anh mau ổn định đi, sau này đừng hành hạ em nữa.

"Nói cũng đúng," Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, dừng một chút rồi chợt hỏi, "Nếu biết anh ta yêu anh, vậy em còn ve vãn anh ta làm gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc: "Em ve vãn anh ta? Hồi nào?"

"Mới vừa rồi."

". . . . . ." Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Em có chuyện tìm anh ta, anh nghĩ cái gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, rụt về phía sau, yếu ớt nói: "3P. . . . . ."

Kim Jae Hwan lại biết được giới hạn cuối cùng của lão đại nhà mình, đành phải ráng nhịn: "Anh ta thích anh, sao lại đồng ý chơi với em, em cũng đâu có ngu, cho dù có 3P thật cũng sẽ không tìm anh ta, rốt cuộc anh nghĩ gì vậy? Anh cảm thấy anh ta sẽ đồng ý sao?"

Ong Seong Wu yếu ớt gật đầu: "Đàn ông mà, nghẹn lâu quá cũng cần giải tỏa. . . . . ."

Kim Jae Hwan vỗ vai Ong Seong Wu, vẻ mặt chân thành: "Lão đại, sau này đừng suy bụng ta ra bụng người nữa," Kim Jae Hwan dừng một chút, hỏi thử, "Nếu anh ta thật sự gì gì đó với em, anh sẽ có cảm giác gì?"

Ong Seong Wu chưa từng nghĩ đến vấn đề này, hắn tưởng tượng một chút, mỗi khi ngủ người nào đó sẽ ôm chặt lấy mình, từng có tiếp xúc da thịt với mình, thề non hẹn biển với mình, cuối cùng lại quay sang làm chuyện bậy bạ với học trò của mình, sau khi hưởng dụng cơ thể của học trò mình thì quay lại ôm mình như bình thường, hắn nhếch miệng: "Mẹ nó đàn ông chẳng có ai tốt cả. . . . . ."

Kim Jae Hwan âm thầm gật đầu, cảm thấy khá vui mừng, vậy là có triển vọng rồi.

Thấy Kim Jae Hwan muốn đi, Ong Seong Wu vội vàng gọi hắn lại: "Chờ đã, em tìm anh ta để làm gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan giật mình, hắn tìm Kang Daniel hiển nhiên là để khai báo mọi chuyện, thuận tiện thể hiện lòng trung thành, nhưng mấy thứ này không thể để lão đại biết. Kim Jae Hwan suy nghĩ một chút, quyết định phớt lờ câu hỏi này: "À, không phải ngày mai anh muốn giới thiệu vài quán bar thường bán thuốc sao? Chúng ta có thể đến quán bar kia, nói không chừng lúc đó sẽ được gọi gái, em bảo thủ lĩnh đừng kêu ai cho em và Hwang Min Hyun," Kim Jae Hwan bày ra vẻ mặt chân thành, "Lão đại, em cũng muốn yêu đương một phen."

Ong Seong Wu hơi kinh ngạc, sau đó hỏi tiếp: "Anh thấy anh ta còn cười nữa mà, tại sao anh ta lại cười?"

Kim Jae Hwan trả lời ngay tắp lự: "Bởi vì anh ta thưởng thức thái độ của em trong chuyện tình cảm, cảm thấy rất vui mừng."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn thêm một lúc, cuối cùng không nghi ngờ nữa.  
Tiếng còi vang lên, cuộc huấn luyện tiếp tục bắt đầu, nhưng xế chiều, khi buổi tập sắp kết thúc thì đột nhiên ngừng lại, nguyên nhân là dời hoạt động ngày mai sang hôm nay, ngày mai sẽ tập luyện như thường lệ. Mọi người thay quần áo lên đường đến quán bar. Ong Seong Wu ngồi ở vị trí bên cạnh tài xế, nhìn người lái xe bên cạnh, tò mò hỏi: "Không phải ngày mai mới đi hả? Sao đột nhiên lại dời?"

"Bởi vì tôi vui," Kang Daniel thuận miệng đáp, ngừng một chút rồi nói, "Lúc nãy tôi đã thương lượng với trung đoàn, hôm nay có thể chơi một đêm, sáng mai trở về."

Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu tỏa sáng, lập tức duỗi móng vuốt.

"Cậu không có cô nào hết, yên tâm đi," Kang Daniel đưa tay xoa đầu người nào đó, "Cậu và tôi ngủ một phòng."

Ong Seong Wu không còn sức để tức giận: "Tại sao chứ?"

"Tiết kiệm tiền." Kang Daniel bình tĩnh nói, khi nghe Kim Jae Hwan kể gần đây người này bối rối chuyện gì, suy nghĩ đầu tiên của hắn chính là tối nay đè người này xuống giường thân mật một phen, nhưng ngẫm lại ký túc xá chẳng có gì cả, thật sự không thuận tiện, chắc chắn sẽ để lại ấn tượng xấu cho người này, nhưng hắn không muốn đợi đến ngày mai, đành phải dời chương trình sang hôm nay.

Đoàn người nhanh chóng đi tới địa điểm, thuê một căn phòng riêng. Ong Seong Wu ngậm một điếu thuốc, chỉ vào đồ đạc trên bàn: "Nhìn thấy không, ma túy, thuốc lắc, thậm chí còn có băng phiến, một quán bar nổi tiếng trên đường, mặc kệ bề ngoài trông đàng hoàng thế nào, đa số đều có những thứ này, chỉ cần có đường là có thể lấy được, sau này không biết chúng ta sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ gì, biết nhiều một chút cũng tốt."

Ong Seong Wu cắm một tay trong túi áo, tay còn lại cầm một điếu thuốc, kiên nhẫn giảng giải những điều cần lưu ý. Kang Daniel ngồi trên ghế sô pha, nhìn đối phương dưới ánh đèn mập mờ, khóe miệng người này hơi nhếch lên, ánh mắt được ánh sáng tô điểm, trông sáng ngời mà phong lưu, nếu xét cả con người và khung cảnh xa hoa ở nơi này, phải nói là hợp không chê vào đâu được.

Kang Daniel đột nhiên nhắm mắt lại, hắn đã nhìn thấy cảnh tượng này vài lần, lần nào hắn cũng cảm thấy hình như trời sinh Ong Seong Wu là người như vậy, cuộc sống của Ong Seong Wu hẳn nên tự do và muôn màu muôn vẻ, nhưng vì tư dục của mình mà bị điều tới đây, bị bao vây bởi núi sâu, mặc dù mình chiều chuộng người nọ trên rất nhiều phương diện, nhưng xét cho cùng vẫn không được tự do.

Nhưng Ong Seong Wu thì, từ trong ra ngoài, bao gồm linh hồn mình chưa đụng tới, lại theo đuổi tự do.

Kang Daniel đã tự hỏi mình rất nhiều lần, nếu như đội 2 thành lập thành công, mình có thể mặc cho người này bỏ đi hay không, hắn đã suy nghĩ rất lâu, nghĩ đến thật nhiều khả năng, nhưng kết quả vẫn là. . . . . . Không được.

Người này không chỉ dung nhập vào sinh mạng của hắn, còn khắc sâu vào linh hồn của hắn, thậm chí hắn có cảm giác chỉ khi nào nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu, hắn mới thật sự đang sống.

Ong Seong Wu giảng giải một lúc rồi giương mắt lên: "Tiếp theo làm gì đây?"

Kang Daniel liếc nhìn đồng hồ, cảm thấy hôm nay thế là đủ rồi, vì vậy gọi vài cô vào để cả nhóm thư giãn một chút, ai muốn khai trai hắn cũng không phản đối, chỉ dừng lại trên mặt lý thuyết cũng không hẳn là tốt, dù sao cũng phải thực hành. Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt, buồn bã nhìn: "Tôi cũng muốn. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel sờ đầu hắn: "Nhắm mắt làm ngơ đi, chúng ta đi thôi."

"Không đi. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel kéo Ong Seong Wu ra ngoài, sau đó quay đầu lại nhìn, Ong Seong Wu vẫn còn rất lưu luyến, cố đẩy hắn ra để nhìn về phía sau, cặp mắt xinh đẹp hiện rõ sự tủi thân. Kang Daniel bước lại gần hôn lên trán Ong Seong Wu một cái, tiếp tục đi.

Ong Seong Wu, mặc dù bây giờ chưa được, nhưng tôi sẽ cố gắng cho cậu tự do.

Tôi hứa.

Kim Jae Hwan cũng không khá hơn là bao, hắn đã bàn bạc với Kang Daniel, vì vậy chỉ có thể chán nản ngồi nhìn gái. Kim Jae Hwan chuyển mắt, cảm thấy có thể ra ngoài tìm người đẹp thuê phòng, vì thế hưng phấn đi ra ngoài, Hwang Min Hyun ngồi đợi chán quá nên cũng đi theo. Lai Guan Lin nhìn một chút, từ từ chạy tới cửa, ngây ngô hỏi: "Sư huynh, anh muốn đi thuê phòng với Hwang Min Hyun hả?"

Kim Jae Hwan dừng chân, nhìn về phía trước, hai người chưa đi xa nghe vậy thì quay đầu lại, Ong Seong Wu vẫy tay: "Bọn anh muốn đi ngủ, đi thôi, chúng ta đi chung."

Kim Jae Hwan nghẹn ngào, gật đầu, kéo Hwang Min Hyun đuổi theo, nhất thời lệ rơi đầy mặt, em cũng chưa phát tiết lâu lắm rồi anh có biết không? Em cũng có nhu cầu sinh lý được không? Qua hôm nay không biết còn cơ hội nữa hay không? Mẹ nó đúng là tự gây nghiệt không thể sống, mẹ nó Lin Lin ông đây không đội trời chung với cậu!

Hwang Min Hyun quay đầu sang nhìn: "Cậu bị sao vậy?"

Kim Jae Hwan khổ sở nói: "Anh có nghe câu này chưa, khi anh nói dối một lần, anh nhất định phải nói dối thêm một trăm lần, đây đúng là chân lý."

". . . . . ."

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel đi lên lầu thuê một gian phòng, hai người thay phiên nhau tắm. Kang Daniel định xông vào lúc Ong Seong Wu đang tắm, nhưng làm vậy hình như hơi lộ liễu, hắn đành phải nhịn tiếp. Hắn tắm thật nhanh, chỉ mặc quần lót đi ra ngoài, cầm khăn lông lau tóc.

Ong Seong Wu cắn góc chăn nằm im re trên giường, ánh mắt trong sáng như cún con, tiếp tục không nói gì đánh giá Kang Daniel như thường lệ.

Mấy ngày trước Kang Daniel không biết Ong Seong Wu bày trò gì, bây giờ rốt cuộc đã biết, hắn cố gắng khống chế tâm tình của mình, nhìn đôi mắt ti hí vô tội của người nào đó, thậm chí còn có ý xấu nhào qua cởi sạch quần áo của Ong Seong Wu, sau đó nắm cằm của hắn, không phải cậu muốn thử sao, xin tôi đi, xin tôi thượng cậu đi.

Kang Daniel chầm chậm bước qua: "Nhìn tôi như vậy làm gì, muốn làm à?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu theo bản năng, sau đó chợt tỉnh lại, vội vàng lắc đầu.

Kang Daniel cúi người xuống: "Rốt cuộc cậu muốn làm gì, nếu muốn thượng tôi thì quên đi, nếu muốn tôi thượng cậu thì hoàn toàn không thành vấn đề."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn người trước mặt một hồi, ánh mắt có chút do dự, sau đó đột nhiên kéo chăn trùm kín người, cuộn thành một cục.

Kang Daniel kêu trời một tiếng, vội vàng kéo chăn ra: "Chui ra, cậu muốn ngộp chết hả?"

"Đừng làm ồn," Ong Seong Wu giữ chặt góc chăn, "Bây giờ ông cần suy nghĩ."

Kang Daniel dùng sức kéo chăn ra, nhảy lên giường, nhanh tay đắp chăn lên người, tâm tình sung sướng: "Nghĩ đi."

Đêm thu lạnh lẽo, Ong Seong Wu chỉ mặc một cái quần lót, lát sau đã nhích lại gần đưa tay kéo Kang Daniel.

"Nghĩ xong chưa?"

"Chưa," Ong Seong Wu đáng thương nói, "Lạnh quá. . . . . ."

". . . . . ." Kang Daniel vén chăn lên, kéo Ong Seong Wu vào trong ngực. Ong Seong Wu chọt chọt cơ bụng của hắn, nhưng chưa gì đã bị chụp tay lại. Kang Daniel kéo tay Ong Seong Wu đặt lên eo của mình, cuối cùng lật người lại, đè Ong Seong Wu xuống dưới.

Hắn không muốn nhịn nữa.

Chương 45: Lộ tẩy (H)  
Từ nay sửa xưng hô của em Đào với em Bưởi thành anh-em cho thưn mật, còn em Bưởi thì cứ từ từ ...

__________________

Ong Seong Wu bị động tác của Kang Daniel làm giật mình, vừa định mở miệng, trên môi đột nhiên truyền đến cảm giác mềm mại, tiếp theo hàm răng bị cạy mở, một vật ấm áp mang theo mùi vị quen thuộc len vào, quấn lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn. Ong Seong Wu theo bản năng muốn đẩy ra, thế nhưng tay bị đè chặt xuống giường, hoàn toàn không nhúc nhích được.

Nụ hôn này rất sâu, còn mang theo chút ác ý xấu xa, vừa không làm người ta khó chịu, vừa thành công khơi dậy dục vọng trong cơ thể, da thịt ở lồng ngực dán sát vào nhau, nhiệt độ cơ thể nóng bỏng, làm người ta mê mệt trong đêm thu lạnh lẽo.

Kang Daniel nhanh chóng phát hiện người này bắt đầu đáp lại mình, vì thế càng hôn càng sâu, hắn buông cổ tay Ong Seong Wu ra, vuốt ve từ bờ vai xuống phía dưới, sờ soạng khắp cơ thể đối phương.

Động tác này hơi gấp gáp, lòng bàn tay thô ráp ma sát với da thịt mềm mại mang lại cảm giác ngứa ngáy, hô hấp của Ong Seong Wu dần dần trở nên nặng nề, hắn tránh ra một chút, giương mắt lên nhìn, đôi môi ướt át cực kỳ gợi cảm: "Làm gì vậy?"

Dưới ánh đèn ấm áp, Kang Daniel quan sát người nào đó ở khoảng cách gần, chuyện đã đến nước này, nếu mình càng nóng lòng thì lại càng hỏng chuyện, hắn nắm cằm Ong Seong Wu, không trả lời mà hỏi ngược lại: "Tại sao mấy hôm nay cậu cứ nhìn tôi mãi thế?"

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, có hơi chột dạ: "Nhìn chơi thôi, anh nghĩ thế nào?"

"Tôi nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, cảm thấy có lẽ gần đây cậu lại bắt đầu đói khát, "Ngón cái của Kang Daniel chậm rãi vuốt ve bờ môi ướt át của Ong Seong Wu, "Cho nên muốn giúp cậu giải tỏa."

Ong Seong Wu còn chưa mở miệng đã thấy đối phương cúi đầu xuống, hiển nhiên muốn hôn tiếp. Dưới ánh sáng mập mờ, gương mặt bảnh trai của Kang Daniel trông càng thêm gợi cảm. Ong Seong Wu nhìn chằm chằm đôi môi đang đến gần mình, liếm liếm khóe miệng, không khỏi đưa tay nắm lấy bả vai rộng lớn của đối phương, nghênh đón. Nói gì thì nói, lúc trước bọn họ đã từng "giải quyết" cho nhau, bây giờ Ong Seong Wu không hề cảm thấy ngượng ngùng gì cả.

Kang Daniel càng hôn càng nhiệt liệt, hai tay không ngừng sờ soạng khắp người đối phương, tiện đà tăng thêm lực đạo ngắt nhéo điểm đỏ trước ngực Ong Seong Wu.

Một chút đau đớn liên tục kích thích đại não, dục vọng của Ong Seong Wu hoàn toàn bị khơi dậy, hơi thở càng nặng nề hơn, hắn thô lỗ kéo tay Kang Daniel, đặt lên phần dưới của mình, thở hổn hển: "Giúp tôi giải tỏa thì nhanh lên... đừng chơi tôi như vậy."

Ánh mắt của Kang Daniel tối sầm, hắn nhanh chóng cởi quần lót của hai người, ngón cái vuốt ve vật cứng nào đó, nhẹ nhàng ma sát, cười hỏi: "Khó chịu hả?"

"Thoải mái lắm," Trong mắt Ong Seong Wu hiện rõ vẻ phong lưu, hắn ưỡn người lên, cạ cạ vào tay Kang Daniel, thở hổn hển, "Còn thoải mái như vậy tôi sẽ phát điên đó, anh nhanh lên đi."

"Tôi thích cậu thẳng thắn như thế." Kang Daniel cúi đầu hôn lên cần cổ mảnh khảnh của Ong Seong Wu, bàn tay vuốt ve rất điêu luyện, không lâu sau đã nghe người nào đó thở hổn hển một cách khó nhịn.

Ngày xưa bọn họ chẳng lạ gì tình huống này, thậm chí còn có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm nữa là khác, vả lại từng có hai lần "giải quyết" cho nhau, không lâu sau đã ngựa quen đường cũ. Kang Daniel tiếp tục hôn Ong Seong Wu, dùng ngón tay xoa liên tục vào đỉnh đầu dục vọng, phát hiện chất lỏng phía trên rỉ ra càng ngày càng nhiều. Hắn rời khỏi người Ong Seong Wu, lục lọi trong tủ đầu giường một phen, nhanh chóng tìm được thứ mình muốn. Tranh thủ lúc Ong Seong Wu đi tắm, Kang Daniel đã mở sẵn bọc nhựa rồi thả lại chỗ cũ, bây giờ chỉ cần bóp ra một chút rồi đổ lên tay, sau đó quay trở lại.

Ong Seong Wu khẽ nhíu mày, nghiêng đầu tránh khỏi môi đối phương, khàn giọng hỏi: "Làm gì vậy?"

"Không có gì." Kang Daniel cúi đầu hôn Ong Seong Wu, ôm eo của hắn, kéo vào trong lòng mình, tay còn lại thì dò ở đằng sau, thử nhấn một cái.

Ong Seong Wu chỉ cảm thấy phía sau lạnh ngắt, con ngươi đột nhiên co lại, lập tức đè lại tay của Kang Daniel: "Kang Daniel, anh muốn làm gì?"

"Làm em càng thoải mái hơn," Kang Daniel nhìn Ong Seong Wu, giọng nói trầm thấp lại mang vẻ gợi cảm đùa cợt hỏi, "Thử một chút nhé?"

Ong Seong Wu do dự trong chốc lát, cắn môi im lặng nhìn hắn, thử hay không thử, đây là một vấn đề.

Kang Daniel có thể nhận thấy lực cản trên cổ tay đã giảm bớt, hắn chỉ cảm thấy cổ họng khô rát, tiếp tục kiên nhẫn dụ dỗ: "Ngoan nào, anh hứa sẽ không làm em đau, được chứ?"

1  
Cặp mắt của Ong Seong Wu đã thấm đẫm tình dục, hắn chớp con ngươi ướt át nhìn Kang Daniel, trông vừa vô tội vừa đáng thương, nhỏ giọng hỏi: ". . . . . . Thật không?"

Kang Daniel hít một hơi thật sâu, quả thật chỉ muốn nhào qua ăn tươi nuốt sống ai kia, hắn gật đầu, nói bằng giọng khản đặc: "Thật mà." Trong lúc nói chuyện, ngón tay của hắn đã len vào một chút, từ từ đẩy mạnh vào trong, bắt chước động tác tính giao mà ra ra vào vào.

Cảm giác quái dị làm cho da đầu Ong Seong Wu tê dại, tay lại dùng sức lần nữa, nhưng không có lập tức đẩy Kang Daniel ra. Mặc dù Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy hơi sợ hãi, nhưng chuyện sắp xảy ra và mùi vị cấm kị lại xông thẳng lên não, kích thích như thế khiến hắn nhất thời không biết có nên đẩy ra hay không.

Kang Daniel giữ chặt Ong Seong Wu trong ngực, an ủi hôn khóe miệng của hắn: "Thả lỏng." Dứt lời lại chen thêm một ngón tay vào huyệt động chật hẹp.

Ong Seong Wu thở dốc, cảm giác được bên trong của mình bị thứ gì đó thọc vào. Hắn nuốt nước miếng, cúi đầu nhìn xuống phía dưới, đến khi nhìn thấy sự chênh lệch giữa ngón tay và vật nào đó thì vội vàng lùi về phía sau: "Không muốn, tôi sẽ bị anh giết chết!"

"Đừng lộn xộn, ngoan nào." Kang Daniel khàn khàn nói, đưa tay đè Ong Seong Wu xuống, do không được phát tiết cơn nóng trong người mà trán hắn nảy thình thịch. Hắn nhích lại gần, hôn Ong Seong Wu dỗ dành, tiếp tục tăng thành ba ngón tay nữa, cật lực kiên nhẫn mở rộng, nơi nào đó quá ấm áp khiến hơi thở của hắn càng thêm nặng nề.

Ong Seong Wu đụng vào đầu giường, không thể trốn được nữa, chút giãy dụa yếu ớt hoàn toàn không có hiệu quả. Hắn lo lắng lùi về phía sau, khó chịu hừ một tiếng, từ từ mềm nhũn trong ngực người nào đó, ngoan ngoãn để người nọ khai phá.

"Thả lỏng." Kang Daniel hôn lên cái trán đầy mồ hôi của Ong Seong Wu, trong gel bôi trơn có cả thuốc kích dục, nhưng thành phần không nhiều, thậm chí rất là ít, hắn chỉ không muốn Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy khó chịu, bây giờ xem ra đúng là lựa chọn chính xác. Kang Daniel rút ngón tay ra, đặt dương vật to lớn nóng rực của mình ở cửa vào.

"Khoan. . . . . . Khoan đã. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu đưa tay chống trên lồng ngực Kang Daniel, bắt bản thân tỉnh táo trở lại, "Anh không mang bao?"

"Không," Kang Daniel chăm chú nhìn hắn khẽ cười, bên dưới vẫn cố chấp từng chút một tiến vào, "Anh không muốn giữ khoảng cách với em, yên tâm đi, anh không có bệnh gì đâu."

Ong Seong Wu chỉ cảm thấy phía sau nóng như lửa đốt, cơ thể bị mở ra khiến hắn hơi sợ hãi: "Từ từ. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu cau mày, "Anh không sợ tôi có bệnh sao?"

Kang Daniel cúi đầu lại cười một tiếng, hơi thở phả ra càng thêm nóng rực: "Mạng của anh cũng có thể cho em, anh còn sợ em có bệnh hay không à?" Hắn đã vào được một nửa, dũng đạo vừa trơn trượt vừa ấm áp bao lấy dục vọng của hắn khiến hắn mê mẩn không thôi. Thấy Ong Seong Wu không tỏ vẻ khó chịu, Kang Daniel giữ chặt eo của đối phương, hông thúc mạnh vào chỗ sâu nhất, phập một tiếng, toàn bộ dục vọng đều nhập động.

"A. . . . . ." Cảm giác trướng lên bất ngờ khiến Ong Seong Wu kêu thất thanh, bàn tay bấu chặt vào vai Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel hít một hơi thật sâu, Ong Seong Wu là người hắn yêu, cảm giác kết hợp cả thể xác và tinh thần với người mình yêu quả thật không gì sánh kịp, so với quá khứ càng ngọt ngào hơn, thậm chí ngón tay của hắn cũng bắt đầu run rẩy. Kang Daniel không nhịn được nữa, vội vàng thúc hai cái.

Ong Seong Wu chưa thích ứng kịp với cảm giác quái dị này, nhưng thuốc trong gel bôi trơn bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng, một dòng điện như có như không xông lên não hắn. Hô hấp của Ong Seong Wu dần dần trở nên hỗn loạn, cảm giác quái dị từ từ biến thành khoái cảm tê dại.

Kang Daniel ôm chặt Ong Seong Wu, để cho hai người càng gần nhau hơn, hắn kiên nhẫn tìm kiếm, lát sau đã thấy Ong Seong Wu không nhịn được giật nảy một cái. Hai mắt Ong Seong Wu có chút thất thần, hơi nước trong mắt ngày càng dày, vô cùng gợi cảm.  
Ong Seong Wu không phải người ngu, Kang Daniel hiển nhiên cũng không phải. Ong Seong Wu thở dốc một hơi, cảnh giác nhìn người trước mặt: "Anh. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel cười cười, nụ cười gần như nguy hiểm, hắn hôn lên môi Ong Seong Wu một cái: "Anh nói rồi. . . . . . Anh sẽ làm em càng thoải mái hơn." Dứt lời, Kang Daniel giữ chặt eo Ong Seong Wu, không còn do dự nữa, dương vật cứng rắn vừa dịu dàng vừa mạnh bạo thúc vào nơi đó.

"A. . . . . . Không, Kang Daniel anh. . . . . Đừng. . . . . ." Ong Seong Wu run rẩy, đưa tay bắt lấy đối phương, cảm giác từ phía sau vừa rõ ràng vừa sâu sắc, phải nói là mãnh liệt chưa từng có, Ong Seong Wu cảm giác mình sắp điên rồi, ngay cả ngón chân cũng không khống chế được mà cong lên, "Anh đừng như vậy. . . . . . Đừng. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel chưa bao giờ cảm thấy sung sướng như thế, hắn thở hổn hển: "Đừng cái gì?", vừa nói vừa thúc mạnh một cái, xấu xa cười, "Thế này à?"  
"A a..."

Ong Seong Wu nức nở một tiếng, cả người run rẩy, ý thức càng thêm mơ hồ.

Kang Daniel giảm chút độ lực, thong thả đưa đẩy thân dưới, dịu dàng hỏi: "Thoải mái không?"

Toàn thân Ong Seong Wu đổ đầy mồ hôi, làn da trắng nõn nhiễm một màu hồng nhạt, hắn thở không ra hơi: "Thoải mái..." Nói xong, hắn thò tay xuống phía dưới, nhưng nửa đường lại bị Kang Daniel ngăn cản: "Không được sờ."

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu lung tung, giọng nói đứt quãng: "Tôi... sắp chịu hết nổi rồi..."

"Chịu hết nổi cũng không được sờ," Kang Daniel kéo tay Ong Seong Wu lên môi mình rồi hôn một cái, "Lát nữa anh sẽ bắt nó tự bắn ra."

Ong Seong Wu nuốt nước miếng: "Không muốn. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel không trả lời, hơi thở nặng nề, gần như mất sạch kiên nhẫn, ham muốn trong cơ thể như ập thẳng ra ngoài, khiến hắn không muốn kiềm chế nữa. Hắn tách chân Ong Seong Wu ra hết mức có thể, thẳng lưng mà va chạm, mặc cho bản thân chìm đắm vào trong đó.

Ong Seong Wu vô lực níu lấy đối phương, hoàn toàn mất đi năng lực suy nghĩ.

Nhiệt độ trong phòng dần dần tăng cao, gần đến cuối cùng, hai người có chút điên cuồng. Kang Daniel thở dốc một tiếng, động tác càng lúc càng nhanh, càng ngày càng gấp. Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên giữ chặt đối phương, tiếng kêu sắp ra khỏi miệng lại nghẹn trong cổ họng, cả người cứng đờ, sau đó run rẩy bắn ra. Hắn thở hổn hển, đầu óc trống rỗng, khoái cảm lan truyền khắp toàn thân, ngay cả linh hồn cũng muốn vọt ra khỏi cơ thể.

Sau một phen chạy nước rút, cuối cùng Kang Daniel cũng lên tới đỉnh, từng dòng tinh dịch ấm áp bắn vào nơi sâu nhất trong cơ thể Ong Seong Wu, hắn nhắm mắt lại để trải nghiệm cảm giác này, cười hỏi: "Thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nằm trên giường, không muốn động đậy dù chỉ một ngón tay: "Suýt nữa đã bị anh giết chết rồi. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel cười: "Thoải mái là được."

Ong Seong Wu từ chối cho ý kiến, ánh mắt lộ rõ vẻ biếng nhác và thoả mãn. Kang Daniel rất thích dáng vẻ này của đối phương, hắn cúi đầu hôn Ong Seong Wu một cái, từ từ rút ra ngoài: "Đi thôi, chúng ta đi tắm."

"Không," Ong Seong Wu nằm lỳ trên giường, rúc đầu vào cánh tay của Kang Daniel đang chống bên cạnh, "Tôi không muốn động đậy."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, cúi xuống chuẩn bị bế Ong Seong Wu. Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ, đành phải né tránh đối phương, im lặng bò xuống giường, tấm lưng bóng loáng lộ hết ra ngoài. Hơi thở của Kang Daniel căng thẳng trở lại, hắn ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu từ phía sau, thấp giọng thì thầm: "Seong Wu..."

Ong Seong Wu cảm nhận được thứ ấy của Kang Daniel đang rục rịch cứng rắn lại, hắn im lặng vài giây, sau đó dùng cả hai chân để nhảy xuống giường, vội vàng chạy vào phòng tắm. Kang Daniel cười không ra tiếng, phấn khởi theo sau, ôm người nọ rồi hôn, sau đó đẩy Ong Seong Wu vào tường, đặt vật đã nóng rẫy tì ở khe mông của hắn ma xát vài cái, từ từ xâm nhập từ phía sau. Cả người Ong Seong Wu như nhũn ra, gần như không đứng thẳng được, hắn bị Kang Daniel siết chặt trong ngực, không còn sức để phản kháng, chỉ có thể mặc cho người ta giày vò.

Đến khi hai người xong xuôi mọi việc thì trời đã gần sáng, Kang Daniel tựa vào đầu giường, ôm Ong Seong Wu từ phía sau. Hắn nghiêng đầu châm một điếu thuốc, hút một hơi rồi đưa cho Ong Seong Wu. Ong Seong Wu lười biếng tựa vào ngực Kang Daniel, nhận lấy điếu thuốc hút một hơi, chậm rãi phun ra: "Thoải mái thật. . . . . ."

Kang Daniel cười, ôm chặt người nào đó: "Seong Wu...."

"Ừm?" Đây là lúc Ong Seong Wu đang thả lỏng, ngay cả âm thanh cũng thể hiện rõ sự lười nhác.

"Thử quen với anh, được không?"

Ong Seong Wu im lặng một lát, gật đầu: "Được..."

Kang Daniel ôm chặt lấy hắn, sắc mặt lập tức sáng rỡ. Ong Seong Wu vội vàng dập tắt thuốc lá, giãy ra khỏi vòng tay của đối phương, nằm xuống giường kéo chăn trùm kín người.

Kang Daniel nhíu mày: "Seong Wu?"

Ong Seong Wu để lộ hai con mắt: "Nè, anh hai của tôi từng nói một câu, tôi cảm thấy nó rất có ý nghĩa, bây giờ tặng lại cho anh."

"Câu gì?"

"Động dục mọi lúc mọi nơi không tốt, tôi dẫn anh đến bệnh viện thú y cắt đi."

". . . . . ."

Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ giật chăn lại, kéo Ong Seong Wu vào trong lòng: "Không phải câu này nói với em sao?"

"Phải."

"Anh biết ngay mà," Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Ngủ đi, anh không làm gì đâu."

Ong Seong Wu cắn cắn ngón tay, mở to mắt nhìn đối phương: ". . . . . . Thật không?"

"Không chịu à?"

Ong Seong Wu lập tức nhắm mắt ngủ, không hỏi nữa.

Có lẽ do tối qua quá phóng túng, Ong Seong Wu ngủ rất sâu rất ngon, hôm sau tỉnh lại chỉ cảm thấy thần thanh khí sảng, hắn cười híp mắt bước ra khỏi phòng, chạy qua phòng Kim Jae Hwan: "Jae Hwan, Jae Hwan?"

Hwang Min Hyun ngồi trên giường uống nước: "Cậu ấy đi tìm Lin Lin rồi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, trước khi đi lơ đãng đảo mắt nhìn quanh phòng, nhất thời kinh ngạc, căn phòng này quá sạch sẽ, đồ cung ứng trên tủ đầu giường vẫn còn y nguyên, không hề có dấu vết bị chạm vào, hắn nhướng mày: "Tối qua hai người không làm gì hết à?"

Hwang Min Hyun suýt bị sặc nước, hắn cố ra vẻ bình tĩnh: "Có."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười: "Tôi cũng cảm thấy các cậu không thể không làm gì, nốt ruồi đỏ ở sau gáy Jae Hwan đẹp lắm phải không?"

Hwang Min Hyun tiếp tục ra vẻ bình tĩnh: "Ừ."

Ong Seong Wu liếc nhìn đồng hồ: "Tôi đi tìm cậu ấy, cậu cũng ra nhanh đi, sắp đến giờ rồi." Hắn nói xong liền quay đầu đi ra ngoài, đúng lúc gặp được Kim Jae Hwan ở hành lang, Kim Jae Hwan ngơ ngẩn: "Lão đại, anh làm sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, ánh mắt lạnh như băng: "Anh không sao, anh rất ổn, chưa từng ổn như bây giờ."

Kim Jae Hwan không hiểu gì hết: "Rốt cuộc anh bị gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu không trả lời, chỉ vỗ vỗ vai Kim Jae Hwan rồi quay đầu đi mất. Kim Jae Hwan từ từ chạy vào phòng, nghe kể xong thì lập tức kinh ngạc: "Nốt ruồi đỏ? Tôi đâu có nốt ruồi đỏ!"

Hwang Min Hyun : ". . . . . ."

Hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau, Hwang Min Hyun hỏi: "Bây giờ phải làm sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan nơm nớp lo sợ: "Không. . . . . . Tôi không biết. . . . . ." Hắn im lặng một lát rồi phóng ra cửa: "Lão đại, em sai rồi, em biết lỗi rồi a a a!"

Đoàn người nhanh chóng tập hợp, chuẩn bị lên đường về quân doanh. Sau khi người nào đó khóc lóc om sòm lăn lộn ăn vạ, Ong Seong Wu quyết định miễn cưỡng tha thứ cho hắn. Kim Jae Hwan hơi bất ngờ: "Thật sao?"

Ong Seong Wu thân thiết khoác vai Kim Jae Hwan: "Thật chứ, dù sao em cũng là học trò của anh, với lại đúng là thoải mái lắm, anh sẽ tha thứ cho em."

Kim Jae Hwan nhào qua: "Lão đại, anh tốt quá!"

Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ đầu Jae Hwan: "Sau này em phải trung thành, biết không?"

"Biết!"

Hai người ôm ấp hồi lâu, Ong Seong Wu buông Kim Jae Hwan ra, leo lên xe. Kang Daniel liếc hắn một cái, nhẫn nhịn nói: "Kiềm chế nét mặt của em đi, người nào không biết còn tưởng em muốn giết người đấy."

Ong Seong Wu cười híp mắt: "Khó coi lắm hả?"

"Khó coi lắm."

"Chúng ta chia tay đi."

". . . . . . Đẹp lắm."(con rể thật ko có tiền đồ =))))

Mọi người nhanh chóng trở lại quân doanh. Nghĩ đến tình trạng sức khỏe của người nào đó, Kang Daniel kiếm cớ để hắn đến văn phòng giúp đỡ, nhàn nhã vượt qua một buổi sáng.

Cuộc sống vẫn tiếp tục như cũ, khí trời từ từ chuyển lạnh, cuối cùng Ong Seong Wu cũng nhận được bưu thiếp của Jo Hyung Soo, đó là một bức tranh phong cảnh rất đặc sắc, Jo Hyung Soo còn gửi thêm một gói đồ. Ong Seong Wu mở ra: "Áo lông cơ đấy, thật chu đáo."

Đội của bọn họ là đội bí mật, nhưng trong quân khu đều có đánh số, bao gồm số binh đoàn, số phân đội, Lai Guan Lin liếc mắt nhìn: "Anh, anh là pháo binh đó."

*Pháo binh: một loại binh chủng của lục quân, chủ yếu dùng các loại pháo để hiệp đồng với các binh chủng khác hoặc chiến đấu độc lập.

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, không thèm để ý, hắn đoán Jo Hyung Soo chắc chắn sẽ không tin, hắn cúi đầu quan sát: "Quả nhiên anh ta gửi từ trong nước."

Lai Guan Lin tò mò: "Anh ta là ai?"

"Ông chủ cũ của anh," Ong Seong Wu mặc thử cái áo, "Chậc chậc, không lớn không nhỏ, vừa y luôn."

Cuối cùng Kang Daniel cũng xoay người khỏi máy tính, hắn bình tĩnh liếc một cái: "Trời lạnh rồi, sắp bắt đầu huấn luyện chống lạnh, tạm thời áo lông của em chưa dùng được đâu, đem cất đi."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng thả áo lại chỗ cũ. Kang Daniel đứng dậy bỏ bưu thiếp vào gói đồ, tiện tay ném vào hộc tủ, không để ý đến nữa.

Đoàn người đeo balô lên đường đi huấn luyện, mọi người thần thái sáng láng, sau quãng thời gian rèn luyện, thể năng và kiến thức của bọn họ đã đạt đến một trình độ nhất định, có thể được xưng tụng là hùng mạnh, nhưng phải qua một lần kiểm tra cuối cùng. Chuyện này Kang Daniel biết, Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan cũng biết, đó chính là thấy máu.

________________

Spoil chương sau... (Lưu ý spoil chỉ mang tính minh họa và cắt ghép, không phải nguyên văn từ đầu đến cuối)

"Dù sao em cũng đọc sách xong rồi, thời gian còn sớm, hay là chúng ta làm chuyện khác đi, thế nào?"

"Chúng ta đến bệnh viện thú y đi."

Chương 46: Điểm yếu  
Thời tiết càng ngày càng lạnh, mùa đông lại lặng lẽ đến, thực lực của hai đội không còn gì để nghi ngờ, bước tiếp theo chính là ra ngoài thấy máu, thân phận của bọn họ đã quyết định tương lai sau này phải sống trên đầu súng, nếu gặp tội phạm mà không dám cướp cò thì chẳng khác gì tìm đường chết.

Thấy máu rất quan trọng, tốt nhất là làm một nhiệm vụ đơn giản không quá máu me, tránh gây ảnh hưởng tiêu cực. Thông thường là lính cũ mang lính mới ra ngoài, mặc dù bây giờ doanh trại chia làm đội 1 và đội 2, nhưng lúc huấn luyện tất cả mọi người đều ở chung một chỗ, hai bên cũng không xa lạ gì. Thân là đội trưởng, Kang Daniel bận rộn rất nhiều việc, hắn tiện tay ném bọn họ cho đội 1, để đội 1 dẫn từng người ra ngoài, sau khi quay về thì tiếp nhận điều trị tâm lý.

Đại đội đặc chủng này vốn đã khác biệt rồi, những người có thể đạt đến trình độ trên đã ít nay còn ít hơn, vả lại phần lớn nhiệm vụ đều rất khó giải quyết, làm cho hình tượng của bọn họ càng thêm đẫm máu và kích thích. May là trung đoàn đã dặn dò trước, chỉ cần nhiệm vụ hơi nghiêm trọng một chút, ông sẽ thông báo cho Kang Daniel để biết đường mà huấn luyện lính mới, nhờ vậy nên mọi việc mới có thể tiến hành thuận lợi.

Thật ra Ong Seong Wu có thể đảm nhận nhiệm vụ này, nhưng hắn quá lười, chừng nào đến lượt Lai Guan Lin mới miễn cưỡng đi qua nhìn một chút. Nhiệm vụ này cũng rất đơn giản, bắn tỉa trong vòng hai trăm mét, dễ giải quyết vô cùng. Sau khi xong việc, Lai Guan Lin đứng ở hiện trường nhìn thấy xác chết bị bắn thủng một lỗ, sắc mặt lập tức xanh mét, nhịn không được nhào sang một bên nôn như điên.

Ong Seong Wu vội vàng chạy đến an ủi: "Haha, không sao đâu, làm nhiều là quen à."

Lai Guan Lin dừng lại, sau đó nôn còn nhiều hơn lúc nãy, nhóm lính cũ đứng xung quanh im lặng nhìn chằm chằm người nào đó, Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi lui về phía sau, ngoan ngoãn ngậm miệng lại. Qua một hồi lâu Lai Guan Lin mới uể oải đứng dậy, sắc mặt có chút khó coi: "Anh, lần đầu tiên giết người anh có cảm giác như thế nào?"

"Lâu quá quên rồi," Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một lát, "À, anh nhớ mình đã đập vỡ đầu một tên, óc văng tứ tung, vừa trắng vừa đỏ."

"Ặc. . . Oẹ. . ." Lai Guan Lin tiếp tục chạy ra chỗ khác nôn mửa, giống như sắp nôn cả dạ dày ra ngoài. Đám lính cũ lại đồng loạt nhìn người nào đó, Ong Seong Wu bày ra vẻ mặt vô tội: "Gì đây, là cậu ấy hỏi tôi trước mà? Đó giờ tôi là người rất trung thực, tất nhiên phải nói sự thật cho cậu ấy biết rồi."

". . ."

Ong Seong Wu không để ý tới bọn họ nữa, cười híp mắt đi đến đá đá Lai Guan Lin: "Vẫn còn nôn à?"

Lai Guan Lin lắc đầu, cậu không còn gì để nôn nữa.

"Ừ, tin anh đi, bây giờ cho em nôn thoải mái, sau này sẽ không còn khó chịu như vậy nữa." Ong Seong Wu xốc cậu ta dậy, leo lên trực thăng quay về doanh trại, sẵn tiện giao cậu nhóc này cho bác sĩ tâm lý, vậy là xong chuyện. Đợt huấn luyện hôm nay vừa kết thúc, nhưng chưa gì trời đã tối, đầu tiên Ong Seong Wu đến căn tin ăn cơm, sau đó chậm rãi quay về ký túc xá, thay tạm một bộ quần áo rồi leo lên giường, luồn tay xuống dưới gối lấy cuốn sách mới mua vài hôm trước ra đọc.

Kang Daniel đang viết báo cáo, thấy người nào đó đã quay lại thì đứng dậy rót trà, để trên đầu giường, thuận miệng hỏi: "Lin Lin thế nào rồi?"

"Phản ứng bình thường, qua vài ngày là ổn thôi," Ong Seong Wu cầm tách trà, "Bây giờ còn lại hai người chưa thực hiện nhiệm vụ, tôi và Jae Hwan đã từng giết người nên có thể bỏ qua, nói cách khác trong thời gian dài như vậy mà anh chỉ tuyển được ba người?"

"Ba người là đủ rồi, em tưởng bên ngoài loạn lắm à?" Kang Daniel quay lại bàn làm việc gõ nốt vài dòng cuối cùng của bản báo cáo, không quay đầu lại, nói: "Có điều sắp hết năm, số tội phạm có xu hướng tăng mạnh, cuối năm sẽ rất bận rộn, theo anh đoán những người còn lại có thể ra ngoài hành động trong tháng này."

Ong Seong Wu ồ một tiếng, cầm chén trà lên uống, hài lòng thở ra một hơi.

Kang Daniel viết xong báo cáo, tắt máy tính đi ngủ, ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu từ phía sau, thừa cơ hôn lên mặt hắn một cái. Ong Seong Wu mặc một chiếc áo len sáng màu, cổ áo rộng thùng thình để lộ một đoạn xương quai xanh xinh đẹp, Kang Daniel nhịn không được đưa tay sờ mó một phen.

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng tựa vào người hắn, tâm trạng vô cùng thoải mái, ung dung xem quyển sách về vũ khí, đột nhiên đưa tay chỉ vào một tấm hình: "Tôi đã từng thấy loại súng bắn tỉa dòng Barrett này rồi."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn: "Hàng cũ rồi, phần lớn đã được đem đi bảo tồn."

"Ừ, tiếc thật, một khẩu súng tốt như vậy lại bị đặt trong lồng kính, đúng là phí của trời." Ong Seong Wu lật sang trang kế tiếp, nhanh chóng đọc hết vài trang cuối cùng, tiếc nuối nói: "Hết rồi."

"Tháng sau mua thêm." Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, bây giờ từ trên xuống dưới của người này, ngay cả quần lót cũng do một tay hắn lo liệu, ngoài ra hắn còn mua thêm rất nhiều thứ khác, đủ để dời đi lực chú ý của người này. Nhờ sự nỗ lực không ngừng của Kang Daniel, áo lông và những bưu kiện khác mà Jo Hyung Soo gửi cho Ong Seong Wu đều bị nhét vào hộc tủ, phỏng chừng sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời lần nữa.(=))))

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, tiện tay ném quyển sách đi, lười biếng chui vào trong ngực Kang Daniel: "Sách đọc nhanh quá, nếu không lần sau mua thêm vài quyển tiểu thuyết đi, chẳng hạn như tứ đại danh tác ấy?"

*Tứ đại danh tác: Tam Quốc diễn nghĩa, Tây Sương Ký, Thủy Hử, Hồng Lâu Mộng.

". . ."

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu lại nhìn hắn: "Gì đây, trông tôi không giống người sẽ đọc tác phẩm nổi tiếng à?"

Kang Daniel thành thật gật đầu.

"Thật ra tôi cũng cảm thấy như vậy, cứ mua đi, tôi vẫn chưa đọc."

". . . Ừ."

Ong Seong Wu vô cùng hài lòng, uống một hớp trà rồi đặt tách trà xuống, tiếp tục chui rúc cọ cọ vào trong ngực người nào đó, giống hệt một con mèo.

Kang Daniel ôm hắn, tiện thể kéo chăn lên, đây là phát hiện mới nhất của hắn về người này. Trong đợt huấn luyện mùa đông lần trước, tuy rằng biểu hiện của Ong Seong Wu tốt hơn người khác nhiều, nhưng hình như hắn rất sợ lạnh, đây cũng chính là nguyên nhân mà gần đây hễ có dịp là Ong Seong Wu lại chui rúc trong ký túc xá, theo lời hắn nói thì do hắn quá lười, không muốn động đậy.

Để xác minh suy đoán của mình có đúng hay không, tối hôm nọ Kang Daniel cố tình nhích ra xa một chút, không lâu sau thì phát hiện người này vội vàng nhích lại gần, đưa tay kéo kéo mình. Kang Daniel giả vờ bình tĩnh hỏi sao vậy, cứ tưởng người này sẽ nói lạnh quá, ai ngờ lại nghe người này mềm mại đáng thương nói muốn ôm ngủ, trong nháy mắt cả người hắn nhiệt huyết sôi trào, trực tiếp đè người nọ xuống giường hài lòng ăn thêm một lần nữa.

Ong Seong Wu lờ mờ nhận ra hơi thở nóng hầm hập của người phía sau, hắn rụt người lại, ngoài miệng thì nói: "Chúng ta đến bệnh viện thú y đi."

Kang Daniel cười một tiếng, cúi đầu hôn lên cổ Ong Seong Wu: "Dù sao em cũng đọc sách xong rồi, thời gian còn sớm, hay là chúng ta làm chuyện khác đi, thế nào?" Đang nói nửa chừng, bàn tay đã thò vào trong chiếc áo len của Ong Seong Wu, thuần thục vuốt ve cơ thể của hắn.

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu hôn đối phương, cảm nhận nhiệt độ nóng rực của người bên cạnh, hơi thở dần dần trở nên dồn dập, kể từ lần đó bọn họ đã "thân thiết" vài lần, vốn chẳng còn xa lạ gì với việc này. Kang Daniel nhanh chóng khuếch trương nơi đó, nâng Ong Seong Wu dậy, để hắn đối mặt với mình rồi nắm lấy vòng eo mảnh khảnh của hắn, ấn mạnh xuống.

Gần như toàn bộ trọng lượng của Ong Seong Wu đều đặt lên người Kang Daniel, trong khoảnh khắc bị dương vật to lớn kia tiến vào cơ thể với độ sâu đáng sợ, hắn ngẩng đầu rên rỉ một tiếng, trên chiếc cổ thon dài đổ đầy mồ hôi.

Kang Daniel hôn hắn, hai người quấn lấy nhau suốt cả đêm đông giá lạnh, cảm thấy vô cùng mỹ mãn.

Nhờ phước của ai đó, hôm sau Ong Seong Wu đành phải viện cớ để ở lại ký túc xá, nhân tiện kéo luôn Kim Jae Hwan đi giải sầu, Lai Guan Lin buồn bã nhìn hắn: "Anh, tại sao không mang em theo?"

Ong Seong Wu nhéo mặt cậu ta: "Chơi cái gì mà chơi, em có lợi hại hơn sư huynh của em không? Có không? Huấn luyện có làm em mệt chết không, có không? Đúng là không có tiền đồ!"

Lai Guan Lin đỏ mặt, "hừ" một tiếng nhảy dựng lên, ngẩng cao đầu hùng hổ chạy đi huấn luyện.

Ong Seong Wu dẫn Kim Jae Hwan về ký túc xá, hai người ngồi trên giường đánh bài, về phương diện này cả hai bất phân thắng bại, thắng một nửa thua một nửa, vì vậy không lâu sau trên mặt hai người toàn là giấy dán, có vài tờ dài ơi là dài, dán trên mặt trông chẳng buồn cười tí nào mà còn gây cảm giác âm trầm khủng bố.

Buổi trưa Hwang Min Hyun trở về thì bắt gặp cảnh tượng này, hắn còn tưởng mình đang gặp quỷ, suýt chút nữa đã làm rơi thố cơm trong tay. Hwang Min Hyun hít vào một hơi, đặt thố cơm lên bàn: "Qua ăn cơm đi."

Hai người kia lập tức xé rách mấy tờ giấy trên mặt, chạy tới bổ sung năng lượng. Ong Seong Wu vén tay áo lên bắt đầu ăn, Kim Jae Hwan liếc mắt một cái, đột nhiên nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn: "Trời ơi, chỗ này cũng có dấu hôn."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, không thèm để ý.

Kim Jae Hwan tò mò hỏi: "Lão đại, thật sự thoải mái như vậy sao?"

"Cũng được lắm, em có thể thử."

Kim Jae Hwan cúi đầu ăn cơm: "Sau này hẵng tính."

Hwang Min Hyun đã ăn xong từ lâu, nghe được câu đó thì cảm thấy hơi khó hiểu, hắn quay về ký túc xá kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, chẳng mấy chốc Kim Jae Hwan đã trở lại, Hwang Min Hyun đắn đo một chút rồi hỏi: "Lần trước cậu hại Ong Seong Wu như vậy, bây giờ còn có thể bình thản thảo luận đề tài này với anh ta sao?"

"Hại cái gì mà hại? Chỉ là lên giường thôi mà, đâu có làm chết người được, không bắt chịu lạnh cũng không bắt chịu đói, không bắt lên núi đao cũng không bắt xuống chảo dầu," Kim Jae Hwan phản bác, "Anh không biết trước kia anh ấy hại tôi thế nào đâu, đó mới gọi là hại, nhiều lần tôi suýt bị chơi chết, bất quá như đã nói, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi thành công làm anh ấy mắc câu." Kim Jae Hwan nắm chặt tay, hai mắt rưng rưng, "Tuy rằng là do tôi nhất thời lên cơn, nhưng nói thế nào cũng rất tuyệt vời!"

Hwang Min Hyun im lặng, chớp mắt một cái: "Chuyện này. . . . . . . Không gọi là hãm hại thì là gì?"

"Chuyện nào?"

Cuối cùng Hwang Min Hyun cũng tìm được điểm mấu chốt: "Cậu cho rằng việc bị người ta thượng không đáng để bận tâm sao?"

"À, thì ra ý anh là việc này," Kim Jae Hwan nhún vai, "Có gì đâu, thoải mái là được."

Hwang Min Hyun nhất thời im lặng, rốt cuộc hai người này muốn chơi trò gì?

Kim Jae Hwan liếc hắn một cái, nổi giận: "Ánh mắt của anh là thế nào đây? Tuy rằng tôi là người không có tiết tháo, nhưng tuyệt đối không nghiêm trọng như lão đại, sau này tôi cũng muốn tìm người sống chung với mình, nếu đối phương là nam và có thể làm tôi thoải mái, tôi sẽ không có ý kiến gì hết được chưa? Anh tưởng tôi có thể cho bất kì ai thượng mình à? Chậc, điều này ngay cả lão đại cũng không làm được."

Hwang Min Hyun trầm tư một chút: "Tôi nghe nói trong công ty của hai người, Ong Seong Wu còn có hai người anh em nữa, bọn họ cũng không bận tâm sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, cảm khái nói: "Sống ở đời, thoải mái là được."

Hwang Min Hyun thầm nghĩ đây chắc chắn là ảnh hưởng của Ong Seong Wu, người này quả thật là một người kỳ quặc, mặc dù lúc nào cũng ra vẻ tuỳ hứng, bên ngoài trông rất đơn giản, nhưng lại làm cho người ta đoán không ra, hắn tò mò hỏi : "Người như Ong Seong Wu có điểm yếu gì không?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhướng mày: "Chi vậy?"

"Hỏi cho biết vậy thôi, tôi thấy anh ta không có đặc biệt quan tâm đến việc gì cả, tuy rằng thích tán gái nhưng từ khi đến đây chưa thấy anh ta chạm vào ai, cũng chưa thấy anh ta làm gì hết, cậu nói anh ta yêu cuộc sống kích thích, nhưng mấy tháng nay quá bình tĩnh, vậy mà cũng không thấy anh ta có phản ứng gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu: "Anh ấy thật sự không để tâm."

"Vậy anh ta không có điểm yếu sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan cười cười, có chứ, trên đời này làm gì có ai hoàn hảo, cho dù người đó không sợ chết cũng sẽ có điểm yếu, điểm yếu của lão đại chính là — Người thân của hắn và các học trò, bao gồm cả học trò mới nhận Lai Guan Lin, điều này cả bốn người đều hiểu rõ, bất quá không ai thích làm gánh nặng cho người khác, đó là lý do bọn họ không dám lơ là khi huấn luyện, để có đủ năng lực để tự bảo vệ bản thân, về phần Lai Guan Lin. . . Kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của cậu ta gần như là số không, cần phải luyện tập thêm, nếu loại bỏ những yếu tố cá nhân, lão đại đúng là. . . . .

"Với anh ấy mà nói, chỉ cần anh ấy còn sống là đủ rồi," Kim Jae Hwan nhẹ giọng nói, "Chỉ cần anh ấy còn sống, thế là đủ rồi."

Năm mới đã đến, công việc còn nhiều hơn trước, Kang Daniel bận đến tối tăm mặt mũi, thông thường tối khuya mới quay về ký túc xá, nhưng hôm nay chưa tới 8 giờ hắn đã trở lại. Ong Seong Wu đang xem phim, trên tay cầm tách trà nóng, khói mờ bay nhè nhẹ, thấy Kang Daniel thì nhướng mày: "Sao về sớm vậy?"

"Ừ, anh cho em xem cái này."

Ong Seong Wu mở tài liệu ra: "Ồ, thì ra là hắn, tôi biết tên này, nghe đâu là thiên tài y học, về mặt y học thì đúng là trời sinh, thế nhưng biến thái vẫn là biến thái, thích bắt người sống làm thí nghiệm, trước đây ông nội tôi từng truy bắt hắn, tiếc là đã để hắn chạy thoát, đến giờ cũng không có tin tức, thế nào? Hắn vẫn chưa chết sao?"

"Không, chắc em cũng biết anh từng đóng giả trùm buôn thuốc phiện hai năm, lúc đó cấp trên có giao nhiệm vụ truy tìm tung tích của hắn cho anh," Kang Daniel nói, "Nhiệm vụ này vẫn chưa hoàn thành, nói cách khác nó đã ở trong tay anh 3 năm."

Ong Seong Wu hiểu rõ vấn đề: "Bây giờ có tin tức của hắn rồi à?"

"Có, hơn nữa theo nguồn tin đáng tin cậy, anh trai Ong Seung Ho của em đã bị hắn giam giữ hơn hai tháng. . ."

Ong Seong Wu đánh rơi tách trà xuống đất, đột ngột đứng dậy: "Anh nói cái gì?!"

Chương 47: Ảo tưởng  
Phản ứng đầu tiên của Ong Seong Wu sau khi nghe tin chính là đứng dậy xông ra ngoài, nhưng sau đó hắn sực nhớ ngay cả anh hai bị giam ở đâu mình cũng không biết, cho dù xông ra ngoài cũng không làm được gì. Kang Daniel thừa cơ đè hắn xuống, nhanh chóng kể hết mọi chuyện, thì ra Ong Seung Ho tự mình dâng đến cửa, hơn nữa trong hai tháng qua, việc ăn uống ngủ nghỉ rất được chú trọng, mỗi ngày uống trà xem báo, thỉnh thoảng còn dùng điện thoại giải quyết một ít chuyện công ty, hình như tình trạng không tệ lắm.

Ong Seong Wu há miệng, không thể tin nổi: "Anh ta bị giam thật sao?"

"Thật mà." Kang Daniel lại đè Ong Seong Wu xuống ghế, nhặt tách trà rớt dưới đất đặt lên bàn.

"Rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Anh không rõ tình hình cụ thể lắm, theo lời ông nội em thì Ong Seung Ho phát hiện tung tích của người nọ, biết người nọ và Ong gia có thù oán nên thừa dịp giả làm tay buôn thuốc, trà trộn vào hang ổ của đối phương, cuối cùng phát địa điểm ra ngoài cho chúng ta, trừ hại cho dân," Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Em có tin không?"

Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng: "Tất nhiên là không, anh tôi đâu phải là người có ý thức như thế, anh ta luôn đặt lợi ích lên hàng đầu, chắc chắn có chuyện cần nhờ nên mới chủ động dâng đến cửa, nếu không tại sao phải chờ đến hai tháng mới phát tin tức?"

"Bởi vì người nọ tiêm thuốc độc vào người anh ta, em bình tĩnh một chút, bây giờ thuốc độc đã được giải rồi," Kang Daniel nói, "Nhưng anh đồng ý với cái nhìn của em, Ong Seung Ho tìm người nọ chắc chắn có mục đích riêng, anh nghĩ anh hai em đã nắm được điểm yếu của người đó, nếu không tại sao bị bắt giam mà lại được đối xử như thế, anh chỉ tò mò tại sao Ong Seung Ho lại muốn vạch trần chuyện này."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, tính sơ sơ thì từ khi ông nội hắn truy bắt tên kia đến nay đã hơn hai mươi năm, nếu nhiệm vụ này vẫn còn tồn tại, làm gì có chuyện hơn hai mươi năm vẫn không bắt được người, hình như thái độ của cấp trên đối với việc này có gì mờ ám, hắn suy nghĩ một chút: "Có lẽ không muốn sự việc bại lộ nên anh tôi quyết định khai trước? Cấp trên có ý kiến gì với lý do của ông nội tôi không?"

"Không có, chỉ bảo anh ngày mai phái người đi," Kang Daniel đặt tài liệu lên bàn, "Chuyện này chỉ có anh và trung đoàn biết, nhưng ngày mai anh có nhiều việc lắm, còn đội trưởng đội 1 đang làm nhiệm vụ chưa trở lại, bây giờ đang thiếu một chỉ huy hành động."

Ong Seong Wu lập tức tìm được trọng tâm của câu chuyện tối nay, hắn đứng bật dậy: "Tôi đi!"

"Ừ, anh vừa gọi điện thoại, cấp trên đã đồng ý rồi."

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhìn lướt qua tài liệu, sải bước ra bên ngoài: "Trực thăng đâu? Bây giờ tôi sẽ đi Myanmar."

Kang Daniel kéo hắn vào trong ngực: "Ngoan nào, ngày mai mới xuất phát."

"Không!"

"Đây là thời gian mà anh hai em đưa ra, bây giờ anh ta đang ở trong địa bàn của người khác, chắc phải cần chút thời gian để chuẩn bị."

Lúc này Ong Seong Wu mới chịu yên, tiếp theo chợt nghĩ đến gì đó, hắn vội vàng giãy khỏi Kang Daniel, bắt đầu hăng hái bới móc tủ đồ. Kang Daniel kinh ngạc: "Em làm gì vậy?"

"Tìm quần áo." Ong Seong Wu trả lời cho có lệ rồi tiếp tục lục lọi, một lát sau, hắn lấy ra một bộ quần áo bình thường của mình, sau đó lấy thêm vài cái áo khoác, chỉ vào chúng nó: "Giúp tôi xem một chút, tôi mặc cái nào đẹp trai hơn lạnh lùng hơn oai phong hơn?"

Kang Daniel rửa tách trà, rót thêm một tách trà nóng, quay đầu lại liếc mắt một cái: "Cái nào cũng được."

"Cái nào cũng được là thế nào? Chọn một cái đẹp nhất, nhanh lên!"

Kang Daniel nhắc nhở: "Có phải em đi xem mắt đâu."

"Dĩ nhiên không phải, việc này còn quan trọng hơn xem mắt được không?" Ong Seong Wu nhìn hắn chằm chằm, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, "Sống hơn hai mươi năm, đây là lần đầu tiên anh hai cần tôi đi cứu, anh thử nghĩ đi, anh ta bị nhốt lâu như vậy, cuối cùng thấy người đến cứu là tôi, anh nói xem anh ta sẽ cảm động biết bao nhiêu, tầm quan trọng của tôi trong mắt anh ta chắc chắn sẽ tăng vọt!"

Tưởng tượng đến khung cảnh đó, Ong Seong Wu rưng rưng nước mắt, giọng nói có chút nghẹn ngào: "Anh ta ngược tôi lâu như vậy, cuối cùng ngày tôi toả sáng đã đến! Bây giờ tôi sắp lên sân khấu, dĩ nhiên càng oai phong càng tốt, tốt nhất để cho sau này nhớ lại anh ta sẽ miêu tả tôi như thần tướng hạ phàm, à, nếu cảm động đến rơi vài giọt nước mắt thì còn tốt hơn nữa."

". . ."

Ong Seong Wu bị ảo tưởng của mình làm cho phấn khích tột độ, cánh tay đặt trên giá áo khẽ run rẩy: "Anh mau nhìn xem cái nào trông ngầu nhất?"

Kang Daniel vô cùng bất đắc dĩ, chỉ đại một cái: "Thì cái áo khoác đó đi."

"Tốt!"

Thấy người nào đó bắt đầu cởi quần áo, Kang Daniel đánh giá một chút rồi bước đến vác hắn lên vai, đi qua ném hắn xuống giường: "Đừng nói bây giờ em muốn thay đồ rồi đứng chờ đến khi trời sáng nhé?"

"Chính xác!"(mẹ thua mầy luôn .—.)

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu của hắn, thầm nghĩ người này đúng là trúng gió rồi: "Đàng hoàng chút đi, ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống ngủ."

"Tôi sợ ngủ quên."

"Em đã hình thành đồng hồ sinh học rồi, sao mà ngủ quên được? Cho dù em ngủ quên thì vẫn còn anh đánh thức em," Kang Daniel ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu từ phía sau, dựa theo lối suy nghĩ của hắn mà khuyên nhủ, "Thức khuya không tốt đâu, lỡ như đến đó mà hai mắt thâm quầng thì mất hết cả hình tượng."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra: "Anh nói đúng." Hắn cởi quần áo, vén chăn chui lên giường, nhưng chỉ được một lát lại ngồi dậy, "Nhưng mà tôi ngủ không được."

". . . Ừ, bây giờ mới hơn tám giờ mà."

"Chẳng lẽ thời gian không thể qua nhanh một chút sao?" Ong Seong Wu lăn qua lăn lại, rồi bò lên người Kang Daniel, "Ngày mai đưa điện thoại cho tôi."

"Để làm gì?"

"Nếu anh hai cảm động đến mức muốn mời tôi ăn cơm, ngày mai tôi sẽ không về, đến lúc đó tôi gọi điện thoại cho anh," Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ một chút, "Với lại lỡ anh ta khóc nhiều quá, tôi cũng nên an ủi đúng không?" (...)

". . ." Kang Daniel vỗ vỗ mặt của hắn, "Em nghĩ người có tính cách như Ong Seung Ho sẽ khóc vì chuyện này sao?"

"Không có khả năng lắm. . ." Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu vẫn sáng rực như thường, mong chờ nhìn Kang Daniel, "Nhưng biết đâu được? Biết đâu được! Đúng không? Đúng không ——!"

Sau một thời gian dài bị ngược, cuối cùng hắn đã tìm được chút hy vọng để lật ngược thế cờ, cho dù ảo tưởng trong lòng cực kì phi thực tế, hắn vẫn nhịn không được ôm hy vọng, Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn: "Đúng."

Ong Seong Wu phấn khởi nói: "Đưa điện thoại cho tôi."

Kang Daniel ừ một tiếng, ngẫm nghĩ một chút, nếu ngày mai em ấy thật sự không trở lại, có khi nào sẽ chạy đi làm chuyện bậy bạ không? Hắn cúi đầu: "Ong Seong Wu, anh muốn tâm sự với em."

Ong Seong Wu nằm úp sấp ở bên cạnh, ngẩng đầu lên: "Tâm sự cái gì?"

"Bây giờ chúng ta là người yêu, cho nên trước khi mối quan hệ này kết thúc, có một số việc em không thể làm được, em hiểu chứ?"

Ong Seong Wu nhướng mày: "Ví dụ như?"

"Ví dụ như làm chuyện bậy bạ ở sau lưng đối phương, hoặc làm những việc mờ ám," Kang Daniel cân nhắc cách dùng từ, "Em hiểu ý của anh không?"

"Tức là không được ngoại tình chứ gì, anh yên tâm đi," Ong Seong Wu chân thành nhìn hắn, "Tôi là người rất đàng hoàng."

". . ."

"Đổi đề tài khác đi, bây giờ nói về cái gì?"

Kang Daniel im lặng một lát: "Tùy em."

"Được rồi, chúng ta tiếp tục nói về anh hai tôi đi, anh nói xem ngày mai anh ta có ôm tôi khóc lóc thảm thiết không?"

Kang Daniel ôm Ong Seong Wu quay sang hướng khác, để Ong Seong Wu nằm lên gối: "Nhắm mắt lại, đừng nghĩ gì nữa, mau ngủ đi, ngủ sớm dậy sớm mới tốt cho cơ thể, chúc em gặp giấc mộng đẹp, chắc chắn em sẽ mộng được."

Ong Seong Wu lăn qua lăn lại đến nửa đêm mới chịu ngủ, nhiều lần Kang Daniel chỉ muốn đè hắn xuống giường làm hắn đến bất tỉnh cho xong chuyện, nhưng nghĩ lại ngày mai Ong Seong Wu phải đi làm nhiệm vụ, vì vậy đành phải kiên nhẫn chiều theo ý hắn, hôm sau đưa hắn lên trực thăng.

Kang Daniel quay về phòng làm việc, tổng kết nhiệm vụ sắp chấp hành của đám lính mới, lấy thêm phần báo cáo cuối năm mấy ngày trước mình viết giao cho Chung Dae Jun. Hắn đứng bên ngoài kêu báo cáo, vừa đẩy cửa vào phòng thì giật mình. Chung Dae Jun đang nghe điện thoại, ánh mắt sâu hoắm, mang theo chút lo ngại mơ hồ, tuy không rõ ràng lắm nhưng với người từng trải qua sóng to gió lớn như ông mà nói, chuyện này nhất định không tầm thường.

Chung Dae Jun ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, ý bảo hắn để tài liệu xuống nhưng khoan hãy đi, sau đó nói vào ống nghe: "Bảo bệnh viện cố gắng cứu chữa, chuyện này tạm thời giấu đi, giấu được bao lâu thì giấu bấy lâu, đừng để cho nó biết, cứ làm như thế." Ông cúp điện thoại, lập tức khôi phục trạng thái bình thường, cầm báo cáo lật qua lật lại, thuận miệng hỏi: "Tại sao cậu chưa đi làm nhiệm vụ?"

"Tôi đã nói với cấp trên, để cho Ong Seong Wu đi."

Bàn tay đang lật báo cáo của Chung Dae Jun dừng lại nửa giây, gần như không có gì đáng chú ý, ngay sau đó lại hỏi: "Cái gì?"

Kang Daniel cảm thấy hơi ngạc nhiên, từ khi quen biết trung đoàn đến nay, hắn chưa từng nghe trung đoàn hỏi chuyện bằng thái độ kinh ngạc như thế, hắn lặp lại lần nữa: "Tôi để cho Ong Seong Wu đi, dù sao người kia cũng là anh hai của cậu ấy."

Chung Dae Jun im lặng vài giây, đặt bản báo cáo xuống, nhớ lại mớ tài liệu tối qua: "Ở Myanmar?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, hắn cảm thấy hình như người này đang lo lắng chuyện gì đó, giống như không muốn cho Ong Seong Wu đi, hắn nhạy cảm hỏi: "Có vấn đề gì sao?"

Chung Dae Jun bình tĩnh nói: "Không, cậu đi được rồi." Khi còn trẻ ông đã bắt đầu lăn lộn nơi tiền tuyến, đến bây giờ vẫn còn trấn giữ ở tiền tuyến, nếu ông đã muốn giấu giếm, cho dù người khác có hỏa nhãn kim tinh cũng không thể tìm được dấu vết nào trên mặt ông.

Kang Daniel liếc ông một cái, đành phải rời đi, quay về phòng tiếp tục viết báo cáo, sau đó dành chút thời gian lái xe đến quân khu. Hôm qua đội trưởng ở nơi đó vừa gọi điện thoại cho hắn, bảo hắn hôm nay nhất định phải đến đây, nói rằng có chuyện quan trọng muốn thương lượng. Sau khi đến nơi, Kang Daniel mới biết suốt hai tháng nay luôn có người đến quân doanh đưa bom hẹn giờ, trên đó viết ba cái tên: Kang Daniel, Kang Eui Geon, Ong Seong Wu, nhưng không viết số hiệu nào.

"Người đưa bom là một gã thôn dân lêu lổng, gã bảo chỉ nhận tiền của người ta rồi đưa đồ, bản thân gã cũng không biết bên trong chứa cái gì, bây giờ sắp đến cuối năm, cậu nói xem gã có gửi thêm mấy quả lớn hơn không? Vả lại tên Kang Eui Geon này là ai? Trong quân khu làm gì có người nào như thế."

Kang Daniel không nói gì, thầm nghĩ có lẽ Gong Hoe Jin đã tra được tháng nào Jo Hyung Soo cũng gửi đồ đến đây, cho nên cũng bắt đầu mò đến, hắn ta vốn không cần ra mặt, thậm chí không cần điều động thuộc hạ, chỉ cần mướn đại một tên lính đánh thuê là có thể làm chuyện này. Kang Daniel ngẫm nghĩ, Gong Hoe Jin biết Ong Seong Wu phải về nhà ăn tết, muốn gửi quà lớn cũng không gửi đến đây, hắn đề nghị: "Nếu lần sau còn có bom, các anh cứ cho nó nổ, có lẽ làm vậy người kia sẽ không gửi đến nữa."

Kang Daniel nán lại đây một hồi, đến khi quay lại quân doanh thì Ong Seong Wu đã trở về, hắn đẩy cửa ký túc xá, chỉ thấy người hừng hực khí thế sáng nay đang bọc chăn làm ổ trên giường, trên tay cầm điếu thuốc, vẻ mặt chán chường.

". . ."

Kang Daniel bất đắc dĩ đi đến bên cạnh: "Anh hai em sao rồi, xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Ong Seong Wu rầu rĩ nói: "Vẫn như cũ. . ." Như cũ tức là mặc đồ lịch sự tao nhã, dáng vẻ quân tử nhã nhặn, nụ cười nhàn nhạt trên môi, chẳng biết lừa được bao nhiêu người, Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn: "Vậy anh hai em có nói gì không?"

"Không nói gì hết," Ong Seong Wu hút một hơi thuốc, "Lúc đó tôi khiêm tốn nói một câu cứu giá chậm trễ, anh ta tiếc nuối nói đúng là rất trễ, nếu tôi đến sớm một chút, anh ta đã có thể mượn tay tôi giết người."

". . . Sau đó thì sao?"

"Anh ta quay đầu lên máy bay riêng, bỏ đi một nước," Ong Seong Wu đau lòng muốn chết, "Thật ra lúc tôi đến nơi thì anh ta đã giải quyết xong mọi chuyện rồi, người kia đã chạy mất, trong bản thông báo nhiệm vụ có ghi tư liệu y học chính là vấn đề quan trọng hàng đầu, thế nên chúng tôi phải chui rúc trong cái phòng thí nghiệm nổ tan tành để thu thập tư liệu, nơi đó vừa xảy ra vụ nổ lớn, mà còn ở dưới đất nữa, thiếu chút nữa chúng tôi đã bị chôn sống tập thể."

Kang Daniel đồng tình nhìn hắn, thầm nghĩ em bị ngược lâu như vậy, sao không chịu rút kinh nghiệm gì cả? Kang Daniel còn có việc bận, an ủi một chút rồi đi.

Ong Seong Wu định trả điện thoại trả cho Kang Daniel, sau đó sực nhớ lúc khởi động máy thì nhận được mấy tin nhắn, lúc đó trong đầu hắn chỉ nghĩ đến việc cứu anh hai, tâm trạng quá kích động nên chưa có xem, hắn mở hộp thư ra, mỗi tháng Jo Hyung Soo đều gửi một tin, tháng này cũng có một tin, ngày gửi cách đây không lâu, đại khái là ở Hàn Quốc sắp sang năm mới, đừng ham chơi quá, chú ý an toàn.

Hắn tắt tin nhắn đó, mở tin nhắn khác, kể từ lần trước Gong Hoe Jin không còn gửi gì nữa, nhưng thật ra tháng này có gửi một tin, trong đó viết một hàng chữ: Cưng à, cửa địa ngục chưa đóng chặt.

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày, không biết tên điên này muốn ám chỉ điều gì, hắn suy nghĩ một chút rồi quyết định gọi lại, ai ngờ điện thoại hết pin tự động tắt, hắn chỉ còn biết lầm bầm một tiếng.

Chương 48: Mịt mờ (có xíu H)  
Chả là cái chap 47 tôi up tối qua thật ra là gồm cả chap 47 + 48, chắc paste nhầm, thảo nào dài thế. Thành thử ra hôm qua up vừa 3 chap luôn :v giờ thì tôi phải tách 48 ra đây...  
————  
Tết âm lịch tới, ngay cả quân doanh cũng trở nên vô cùng náo nhiệt. Hai đội tới đây huấn luyện đã quá nửa năm bởi vậy lần này ngày nghỉ tương đối dài. Ong Seong Wu hứa với bọn họ năm sau sẽ quay về Seoul tập hợp sẽ dẫn đi hưởng thụ chơi đùa. Ngay lập tức, mọi người đồng loạt nói hảo, hẹn thời gian năm sau sẽ tới.

Kang Daniel thì lại vô cùng bận rộn, chờ đến khi công việc hoãn thì có lẽ phải đến giao thừa mới về được. Vừa xong việc tại quân doanh thì lại có người từ Seoul đến báo, vội vã đáp trực thăng lên đường ngay. Ong Seong Wu vốn dĩ định tìm trung đoàn mượn xe việt dã lái về, kết quả trung đoàn nói, nếu hắn cũng ở Seoul thì cùng với Kang Daniel quay về luôn, thuận tiện có thể hỗ trợ. Vì thế hắn chỉ có thể đau khổ mà nhận mệnh.

Kang Daniel theo bản năng nhíu mày, không phải do không vui khi được ở cạnh Ong Seong Wu mà là cảm thấy có điểm quái dị. Hai đội huấn luyện trở về quân doanh tại Seoul thuận tiện đi ngang qua nhà của họ. Dựa theo phong cách làm việc trước giờ của trung đoàn, hẳn ông sẽ tiện đường đưa cả hai người trở về. Nhưng cuối cùng lại không làm vậy. Điều này khiến cho hắn có cảm giác trung đoàn cố ý lưu cả hai người ở lại. Hắn không khỏi nhớ tới ai kia đã từng gọi điện hỏi, trung đoàn muốn gạt ai? Chuyện này có quan hệ gì tới Ong Seong Wu không? Nếu có thì người đang cần giúp đỡ là ai?

Có lẽ lần trước sau khi Ong Seong Wu ra ngoài, trung đoàn biểu hiện vô cùng khác thường để lại cho Kang Daniel ấn tượng quá sâu khiến hắn luôn nhịn không được lại nghĩ nhiều. Có điều, cho dù hắn nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa cũng là vô dụng bởi vẻ mặt trung đoàn không có bất kì biểu cảm nào cả, không nhìn ra có chút gì không ổn. Hắn biết cho dù có hỏi thì người đó cũng sẽ bình tĩnh ném ra câu: không có việc gì.

Hắn liếc nhìn Ong Seong Wu, người này có lẽ đã bị áp bức quá nhiều đến nỗi một chút tỏ vẻ khó chịu đều không có, ngoan ngoãn ở lại trong kí túc xá, hai tay đang cầm quyển sách bắt đầu đọc nhưng chỉ mới lật được hai trang đã ném nó sang một bên, không muốn nhìn.

Kang Daniel khuyên nhủ, "Đừng từ chối"

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm một tiếng, lại tiếp tục nằm bò dài trong đống sách báo, trở mình, cuối cùng rút ra một quyển tiểu thuyết ngôn tình vô cùng cẩu huyết, bắt đầu đọc. Từ hành động của hắn có thể rút ra kết luận, người này chẳng bao giờ tu dưỡng được tính nhẫn nại, nội liễm, chỉ có thể là một tục nhân.

Kang Daniel đem một phần công tác đến kí túc xá, lúc mệt mỏi liền đi qua phía sau, đem người này ôm vào ngực, thân thiết một chút. Cả tầng năm chỉ có mỗi hai người họ, mùa đông lại vô cùng rét lạnh, cùng ôm nhau thực sự cảm thấy vô cùng ấm áp.

Đêm giao thừa tới, bọn họ tiến đến quân khu ngay khi màn đêm buông xuống. Ong Seong Wu lái xe việt dã, cao hứng lái về nhà. Ánh đèn thành phố chiếu sáng rực rỡ, đâu đâu cũng là không khí vui mừng, náo nhiệt.

Kang Dong Ho còn chưa về, Kang Daniel lưu lại cùng ông. Hắn ngồi ở ghế sa lon, "Ba, Ong gia gần đây có xảy ra chuyện gì không?"

"Không có, sao vậy?"

"Chỉ là tùy tiện hỏi thôi", Kang Daniel nói, đáy lòng kinh ngạc, chẳng lẽ hắn nghĩ nhiều? Không lẽ trung đoàn có ý khác?

Kang Dong Ho liếc nhìn nhi tử ngày càng ổn trọng của mình, lại hồi tưởng đến cảnh tượng hai người trong phòng, thuận miệng hỏi, "Ta thấy con cùng với Ong nhị thiếu quan hệ cũng không tệ đi. Lúc trước huấn luyện cũng chỉ đích danh hắn đi."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, đáy lòng trầm xuống. Ở phương diện kết giao, phụ thân không can thiệp vào chuyện của hắn. Hiện giờ lại hỏi như vậy, nhất định là đã nhận ra điều gì rồi. Hắn cũng không khẩn trương. Việc chính mình có tình cảm với Ong Seong Wu, hắn cũng không muốn che dấu, vì vậy, chuyện này sớm muộn cũng phải giải quyết. Hắn ăn ngay nói thật, "Đúng là phi thường không tồi."

"Tốt tới trình độ nào?"

Kang Daniel không đáp, bình tĩnh hỏi, "Ba, chúng ta có nhất thiết phải nói chuyện này ngay đêm giao thừa không?"

Kang Dong Ho trầm mặc, đứng dậy nói, "Về nhà đi"

Ong Seong Wu mĩ mãn lái xe về nhà, cùng người thân ăn bữa cơm đoàn viên, lại đón bữa tiệc liên hoan ngày tết, hạnh phúc vượt qua một đêm giao thừa vừa tuyệt vời, vừa ấm áp.

Kang Daniel lần đầu tiên đi chúc tết theo thường lệ, hơn nữa lại còn tới từ rất sớm. Hắn cũng với Ong tham mưu, ba của Ong Seong Wu hàn huyên đôi câu rồi tùy tiện lấy một cái cớ để lên lầu thăm Ong Seong Wu. Người kia nửa chết nửa sống nằm úp sấp trên giường, thấy hắn bước vào liền ngửa đầu xem, "A?"

Tiểu cẩu nằm úp sấp bên cạnh hắn, thấy thế cũng nghiêng đầu, động tác giống hắn như đúc, tò mò nhìn người xa lạ, "Gâu?"

Kang Daniel nao nao. Một người một cẩu biểu cảm vô cùng giống nhau, ngay cả ánh mắt vô tội cũng không khác chút nào. Hắn nhìn tiểu cẩu mập mạp bộ lông xám trắng trên giường, dưới ánh mắt khó hiểu, sờ sờ đầu nó, "Trăm nghe không bằng một thấy, đây là Deli?"

Tình sử phong lưu của Ong Seong Wu năm đó cực kì nổi danh, đồng thời tiểu cẩu Deli này cũng nổi danh không kém. Không ai rõ rốt cuộc Ong Seong Wu dạy dỗ nó như thế nào nhưng tiểu cẩu này gần như sắp thành tinh.

Deli nghe được tên mình, hạnh phúc lắc lắc cái đuôi, "Gâu!"

Kang Daniel ngồi xuống bên giường, "Em làm sao vậy? Lại bị Ong Seung Ho ngược?"

Ong Seong Wu nằm úp sấp bên giường, "Ân..."

Deli cũng đồng dạng gục đầu xuống, "Ô..."

Kang Daniel trầm mặc trong chốc lát, tự động xem nhẹ tiểu cẩu, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu. Kết quả vừa mới sờ được hai cái thì tiểu cẩu cũng mon men lại gần, cọ cọ. Hắn không biết nói gì hơn, lại phải trở tay, xoa đầu nó. Hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu, lần trước tư liệu y học không đầy đủ, cấp trên lại thúc giục nên có lẽ muốn đi theo Ong Seung Ho. Nhưng lấy tình hình hiện tại, người này hiển nhiên không thành công, hắn kinh ngạc, "Đại ca em không cho theo?"

"Đừng nói nữa, tôi còn chưa kịp mở miệng, đại ca đã nói, đợi anh ta trở về thì nói sau" Ong Seong Wu than thở, hàn huyên cùng Kang Daniel mấy câu, liếc nhìn đồng hồ, đứng dậy nói, "Tôi cũng nên đi chúc tết. Đêm nay có tiệc, anh có đi không?"

"Ừ, bọn họ cũng gọi điện cho anh. Em đi, anh cũng phải đi"

"Vậy đi thôi", Ong Seong Wu mở cửa ra ngoài, Deli đưa hắn xuống lầu. Trong phòng khách là vị thiên kim tiểu thư đến chúc tết, dung mạo cực kì xinh đẹp, nhìn thấy Deli, lập tức vui mừng ngồi xổm xuống xoa đầu nó. Deli phe phẩy cái đuôi, nhảy lên ngực cô cọ cọ, quay đầu hạnh phúc nhìn chủ nhân của nó.

Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng hỏi, "Có lớn không? Mềm không?"

Deli, "Gâu!"

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Thật sao? Xem ra cũng không tệ" (sắc lang đã nghe qua, giờ còn có cả sắc cẩu ==')

Kang Daniel, "..."

Đúng tám giờ, Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel đi vào khách sạn, người ở bên trong nhất thời đứng dậy chào hỏi. Hai người khách sáo qua lại, tìm chỗ ngồi xuống. Xa xa, ngọn đèn điện chiếu xuống, phản chiếu mặt hồ lấp lánh, cảnh vật yên tĩnh vô cùng.

Bữa tiệc khá là đơn giản. Mọi thứ đều được an bài hoàn chỉnh. Bữa ăn kết thúc, hai người còn ngồi ở phòng riêng nói chuyện phiếm, nữ nhân cũng không gọi. Mọi người cũng thức thời không can thiệp nhưng trong lòng hiểu rõ quan hệ giao hảo giữa Kang gia và Ong gia.

Phòng thuê xa hoa trụy lạc, tiếng động ầm ĩ, náo nhiệt, Ong Seong Wu híp con ngươi xinh đẹp, đốt một điếu thuốc, chậm rãi phun ra. Nếu là trước kia, trong tình cảnh thế này, hắn nhất định sẽ đem mỹ nhân ôm trong ngực đi thuê phòng, không cần che giấy, mà cũng chẳng cần che giấu. Bất quá, lần này lại có mặt Kang Daniel. Chỉ bằng tính tình của người kia, hắn muốn ôm nhuyễn ngọc ôn hương trong ngực là điều không thể. Chuyện này, tạm thời cũng không nghĩ đến.

1  
Hắn nhìn cảnh tượng quen thuộc, những gương mặt quen thuộc, trong lòng chợt nảy lên tia kì quái. Giống như cảm giác mờ mịt này, chỉ là bí mật của hai người. Hắn trước kia chưa bao giờ gặp tình huống như vậy, không muốn nói ra, lại càng không thể nói ra. Loại quan hệ vụng trộm này tự dưng khiến hắn vui sướng. Kim Jae Hwan nói, hắn sớm hay muộn cũng phải tìm bạn đời của mình. Sống chung cùng với người kia trước nay luôn khiến hắn thoải mái, cũng có thể coi như không tồi.

Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, "Em muốn cái gì?"

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, tủm tỉm cười, "Kang thiếu gia, đi không?"

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn đồng hồ, "Em muốn về?"

"Quay về cái gì chứ, tôi nói là chúng ta", Ong Seong Wu dừng lại một chút, "Đi không?"

Kang Daniel cuối cùng cũng nghe hiểu. Tình huống này là muốn cùng mình đi thuê phòng. Người này có thể chủ động như vậy khiến hắn thật cao hứng, "Đi thôi"

Hai người vừa mới đứng lên, tất cả mọi người lại khách sáo một trận, tiễn bọn họ đi. Ong Seong Wu tủm tỉm, "Đi chỗ nào? Tôi có phòng thuê ở gần đây, ngày hôm qua trở về cũng cho người quét dọn qua để đối phó nếu bỗng nhiên anh có động dục. Không nghĩ là sẽ phải dùng tới."

Kang Daniel hỏi, "Là em trước kia tán gái hay dùng đi"

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy cũng không sao cả, "Chăn giường linh tinh đều đổi hết cả rồi, có đi hay không?"

"Đi!" Kang Daniel quyết định, tối này sau khi xong phải đổi phòng, phòng chỉ có bọn họ ở.

Hai người rất nhanh đến nơi. Căn nhà này phía dưới là phòng khách, phòng bếp, phía trên là thư phòng và phòng ngủ. Kang Daniel đảo mắt một cái. Ngay bên cửa sổ phòng khách còn có một quầy bar. Quả thực vô cùng hưởng thụ.

Ong Seong Wu mang theo hắn lên tầng, vừa mới rảo bước tiến vào phòng ngủ đã bị người phía sau ôm lấy, mạnh mẽ áp vào cửa. Ngay sau đó, một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt hạ xuống.

Kang Daniel gắt gao quấn quýt lấy đầu lưỡi của hắn, một tấc khoang miệng cũng không bỏ sót. Hai người hô hấp nặng nề. Bờ môi Kang Daniel đi thẳng xuống, tại hầu kết của Ong Seong Wu khẽ gặm một cái.

Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, hơi hơi cúi đầu liền nhìn thấy gương mặt nghiêng nghiêng của người kia. Hắn tiến đến bên tai khẽ hỏi, "Kang thiếu gia, anh dùng miệng hầu hạ.... có hơn người không?"

Kang Daniel trở tay, ôm Ong Seong Wu lên giường, cởi bỏ nút áo, đón lấy dây lưng rút ra, cười nói, "Không có thử qua, nhưng anh không ngại hầu hạ em."

Hắn cúi xuống hôn môi người trong ngực, một đường xuống phía dưới, in lại một chuỗi hôn ngân xinh đẹp. Ong Seong Wu thở dốc, rất nhanh hạ thể bị một cỗ ẩm ướt ấm nóng bao vây, không khỏi tràn ra tiếng rên rỉ mê người. Hai tay theo bản năng ôm lấy đầu của Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel đúng là chưa làm qua sự tình này bao giờ, nhưng thật ra trước kia cũng có người từng hầu hạ hắn, bởi vậy có thể rõ ràng làm thế nào để người này thích. Hắn dùng đầu lưỡi đảo qua đảo lại, tiếp tục hôn lấy lòng.

"Ưm... Kang Daniel..."

Ong Seong Wu cảm giác từng trận điện lưu hướng về phía trước, vài lần bị hút mạnh lấy khiến hắn thiếu chút nữa kìm chế không được bắn ra. Hô hấp càng ngày càng thêm nặng nề, thanh âm rên rỉ thoát ra, rất nhanh bị bao phủ bởi sóng kích tình dữ dội, Kang Daniel biết hắn sắp lên tới đỉnh, miệng hút mạnh một cái khiến hắn toàn thân cứng đờ, sảng khoái bắn ra.

Kang Daniel vươn ngón cái lau bạch dịch trên môi, khóe miệng gợi lên nụ cười nguy hiểm, "Thích là được rồi, giờ đến lượt anh."

...

Tân xuân đã qua nhưng bầu không khí vẫn vui vẻ, náo nhiệt. Ong Seong Wu mỗi ngày đều thực nhàn nhã. Jo Hyung Soo từng gọi điện nhắc nhở hắn đừng ham chơi, chú ý an toàn. Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn đáp lời, thầm nghĩ người này từ khi nào lại trở nên dông dài như vậy. Hắn cười nói, "Tôi đã biết. Hai vị bằng hữu kia của tôi, thân thủ không tồi chứ?"

Jo Hyung Soo trầm mặc trong giây lát mới bình tĩnh trả lời, "Không tồi, tôi đã cho họ về đón năm mới."

Ong Seong Wu chỉ hàn huyên vài lời rồi cúp máy. Hắn liếc nhìn đồng hồ, chuẩn bị lễ vật xuất môn.

Kang Daniel vốn hôm nay định tìm Ong Seong Wu, lại nhận điện thoại báo hắn đã ra ngoài liền hỏi qua loa địa chỉ rồi lái xe qua đó. Hắn đem xe đỗ lại, chuẩn bị vào nhà thì dư quang chợt lướt qua một bóng người quen thuộc, nhất thời ngẩn ra, tiến lên phía trước nói, "Jae Hwan?"

Kim Jae Hwan mang theo lễ vật, đang đứng mua hoa quả, nghe vậy hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, "Huấn luyện viên, sao anh cũng ở đây?"

"Lời này là tôi hỏi cậu mới phải", Kang Daniel có điểm kì quái, "Còn chưa tới thời gian ước định, cậu tới Seoul làm gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan không đáp, liếc mắt nhìn xung quanh, "Lão đại cũng ở đây?"

Kang Daniel hơi hí mắt. Lúc Kim Jae Hwan nói vậy, ánh mắt mang theo chút cảnh giác có phần không muốn bị Ong Seong Wu bắt gặp, hắn gật đầu, "Em ấy đang ở đây. Làm sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan cười khổ, "Coi như tôi hết đường chạy."

Kang Daniel mẫn cảm nhận ra, hỏi, "Có phải đã xảy ra chuyện gì hay không?", dừng lại một chút hỏi thử, "Giống như ai nhập viện?"

Kim Jae Hwan nháy mắt biến sắc, tuy rằng không rõ ràng nhưng dù sao người này cũng không đạt được đến trình độ mặt than như Chung Dae Jun, rốt cuộc vẫn bị bắt gặp. Kang Daniel biết mình đoán trúng, lôi kéo hắn ra một góc hỏi tiếp, "Rốt cuộc chuyện gì? Là ai cần cứu giúp?"

Kim Jae Hwan trầm mặc, "Nếu anh coi trọng lão đại, nói cho anh biết cũng không có gì, vừa vặn còn có thể ngăn hắn, đừng làm hắn nổi điên", thở dài một hơi, "Anh cũng biết ngoài tôi ra còn có hai người nữa được lão đại huấn luyện đúng không?"

Kang Daniel nhướn mày, "Bọn họ xảy ra chuyện?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, thần sắc ngưng trọng, "Bọn họ bị người ta ám toán, bây giờ còn chưa qua cơn nguy kịch."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, Kim Jae Hwan lại tiếp tục, "Làm công việc này, khi nhận nhiệm vụ đều chuẩn bị tâm lý sẵn sàng gặp nguy hiểm. Chúng tôi bị thương vì nhiệm vụ thì thôi đi , lão đại có khó chịu, cũng đã thấy qua nhưng lần này thì khác. Bọn họ là vì có quan hệ với lão đại nên mới bị ám toán. Có tổ chức đang săn lùng hắn khắp nơi. Bộ trưởng quyết định điều động nhân thủ, giải quyết chúng trước khi chúng tìm tới lão đại. Hiện tại ở Seoul đều là người của ta nhưng anh đừng cho hắn biết."

Kang Daniel nhíu mày, "Vì sao?"

"Bởi vì cừu oán này kết quá sâu", Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Nếu lão đại mà biết bọn họ còn chưa chết tuyệt, khẳng định sẽ lại phát điên. Kết cục đó, chúng tôi không muốn thấy nhất."

————

Chương 49: Chuyện xưa  
Kang Daniel nghĩ rằng đó là quá khứ của Ong Seong Wu, nhưng hắn cũng không vội vàng truy vấn quá khứ, bởi dù sao thì người hắn thích là Ong Seong Wu của hiện tại. Về phần trước kia như thế nào kỳ thật đối với hắn cũng không quan trọng. Cho nên, hắn muốn Ong Seong Wu chủ động nói với mình. Có điều sau khi nghe Kim Jae Hwan nói như vậy, hắn cảm thấy điều này cần tìm hiểu thêm. Người kia làm lính đánh thuê đã được vài năm, cũng tiếp xúc với không ít thế lực. Chỉ riêng nói ở Malaysia cũng dính dáng đến hai người, không cần nói đến nơi khác.

Hắn cũng không để ý lắm việc đột nhiên nhảy ra một vài kẻ thù. Chỉ là ngay cả kẻ thù là ai, thù oán là gì cũng không rõ mới khiến hắn đau đầu. Huống chi Kim Jae Hwan lại nói "Phát điên lần nữa" chứng tỏ sự việc cũng không phải đơn giản. Hắn nhíu mày, "Thù oán gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan thở dài, "Nói rất dài dòng. Tóm lại chuyện này dù thế nào cũng không thể cho hắn biết, càng không thể để hắn biết chuyện hai người kia nhập viện, bằng không lão đại chắc chắn phát điên.", hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn nhà trọ, "Hiện tại lão đại đang ở trên sao?"

"Phải", Kang Daniel nhớ tới cuộc điện thoại với người kia, có lẽ hắn sẽ xuống ngay thôi nên nói việc này ở thời điểm hiện tại có vẻ không hợp lí lắm. Hắn nhìn một đống lễ vật trong tay Kim Jae Hwan thoáng nhướn mày, "Cậu và em ý cùng đi thăm một người? Liên quan đến chuyện này?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, "Tôi muốn đến đây nhắc nhở một câu chú ý an toàn, không ngờ chị dâu vừa theo Ong tham mưu trở về thì lão đại đã tới đây.", hắn theo bản năng liếc nhìn nhà trọ, nhất thời ngẩn người ra, "A, là họ."

Kang Daniel còn chưa kịp tiêu hóa hai từ "chị dâu" thì lại nghe Kim Jae Hwan kêu lên liền quay đầu qua nhìn. Ong Seong Wu vừa ôm một đứa nhóc hai tuổi, mập mạp đáng yêu, vừa cười nói với nữ nhân bên cạnh,

Kim Jae Hwan ngoắc, "Đây, lão đại."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu, cười chạy tới, "Sao lại đến sớm thế?"

"Đến để xem chị dâu", Kim Jae Hwan nói xong liền đi về phía nữ nhân xinh đẹp, cười nói, "Chúc mừng năm mới, chị dâu."

Nữ nhân kia cũng cười cười với hắn, "chúc mừng năm mới, Jae Hwan.", lại liếc mắt sang Kang Daniel. Kim Jae Hwan lập tức giới thiệu, "Chị dâu, đây là bằng hữu của em, huấn luyện viên, đây là chị dâu của tôi."

"Xin chào", Kang Daniel hơi gật đầu, lại nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, trầm mặc một lúc mới chần chừ hỏi, "Đứa bé này..."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, giơ nắm tay bé xíu của đứa nhỏ quơ qua quơ lại, "Đáng yêu không? Nó là Woo Jin, là con tôi."

Kang Daniel, "..."

"Anh xem đáng yêu như vậy, lớn lên nhất định là đẹp trai mê đảo bao nhiêu người", Ong Seong Wu vừa cười nói vừa hôn nhẹ đứa bé.

Kang Daniel trầm mặc nhìn, cảm thấy bức tranh một nhà ba người hoa thuận hạnh phúc này khiến hắn muốn vác một quả tên lửa ra đốt trụi thành từng mảnh nhỏ.

Kim Jae Hwan nhỏ giọng an ủi, "Huấn luyện viên, bình tĩnh một chút."

Kang Daniel vẫn chưa trả lời, Ong Seong Wu lại quay sang, "Mọi người cũng chưa ăn cơm? Đi, chúng ta đi ăn."

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, đưa lễ vật lên, "Chị dâu, chị mang cái này lên nhà trước đi."

Nữ nhân kia nén giận, "Đến là tốt rồi lại còn khách sáo mang theo quà cáp nữa làm chi."

Kim Jae Hwan cười cười, xoay người đi lên nhà. Thân ảnh hai người rất nhanh biến mất. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, nhéo nhéo cái má phấn nộn của đứa trẻ, chỉ vào Kang Daniel, "Woo Jin, gọi thúc thúc."

Kang Daniel cảm thấy có lẽ là mình chưa tỉnh ngủ hoặc vẫn đang trong mộng, xuất hiện ảo giác. Hắn định trở về song bỗng nhiên xoay người hỏi, "Chuyện gì thế này?"

"Chuyện gì?", Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái chợt hiểu, "Anh nói Woo Jin? Nó là con nuôi của tôi. Anh cho là con ruột?"

Kang Daniel nháy mắt thả lỏng, "Suýt nữa bị em dọa chết."

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên hứng trí, "Nếu là con ruột thì sao?"

"Dựa theo tình sử phong lưu trước kia của em cũng không phải là không thể. Chỉ cần mẹ đứa bé không xuất hiện thì anh sẽ không ngại giúp em nuôi con trai", Kang Daniel vừa nói vừa liếc Woo Jin, "Đây là con ai?"

Ong Seong Wu nhéo nhéo gương mặt đứa bé trầm giọng đáp, "Con của thầy tôi."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra giật mình nhớ tới Ong Seong Wu từng kể hắn có một người thầy đã cưới vợ, thậm chí còn có cả con cho nên phải từ chức. Điều này căn bản cũng không phải quá ngạc nhiên nhưng cái chính là thái độ của Kim Jae Hwan. Đáng lẽ ra, việc này Kim Jae Hwan cũng không nhất thiết phải giấu giếm làm gì nhưng bây giờ là Tết âm lịch, sao người kia lại không về Seoul đón Tết cùng gia đình? Huống chi theo cách nói của Kim Jae Hwan thì sự việc này cùng với nữ nhân nọ hẳn có liên quan không tầm thường.

Hắn lại nghĩ tới chuyện trước kia Ong Seong Wu kể ở kí túc xá quân đội, lại nhớ tới mục đích của Kim Jae Hwan khi tới đây, chốc lát đã đoán được tới tám chín phần. Mặc dù vậy, hắn tình nguyện cho rằng mình đoán sai vì đáp án quá mức bi kịch, đau xót khiến hắn không muốn nghĩ tới.

Kim Jae Hwan nhanh chóng cùng nữ nhân kia bước xuống, mấy người cùng nhau lái xe tới khách sạn ăn cơm.

Kang Daniel vốn định giữ Kim Jae Hwan lại để hỏi rõ ràng căn nguyên sự việc nhưng Ong Seong Wu lại mời hắn tới Ong gia. Mà Kim Jae Hwan lại muốn bảo vệ bên người lão đại nên dĩ nhiên sẽ không từ chối. Kang Daniel đành từ bỏ, chuẩn bị cơ hội khác.

Hai đội huấn luyện sau vài ngày tới Seoul nhanh chóng tập hợp lại. Đồng thời bọn họ sau khi biết Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel chính là hai vị trong Thái tử đảng, hào môn thế gia (gia đình giàu có, quyền lực) liền cảm thấy vô cùng thắc mắc. Rõ ràng là những người có tiền đồ cực tốt, tại sao không ở lại Seoul mà lại chạy tới trại huấn luyện đặc chủng.

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Vấn đề này đừng hỏi tôi, quay sang mà hỏi đội trưởng vĩ đại của chúng ta ấy."

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh đảo mắt qua một vòng, tất cả mọi người đồng loạt câm nín.

Ong Seong Wu nhún nhún vai, vui vẻ mang họ đi chơi. Vốn dĩ hắn định đưa họ đến địa phương kích thích một chút, nhưng lại có người chưa đến Seoul bao giờ, muốn đi dạo một vòng thủ đô. Sau một hồi thương nghị, mọi người quyết định ban ngày đi dạo, ban đêm đi chơi hưởng thụ. Ong Seong Wu lại đem tiểu cẩu Deli bế ra, nhất thời lại được chào đón vô cùng. Lai Guan Lin hai mắt sáng lên, "Anh, em có thể bế nó không? Nó sẽ không cắn người chứ?"

Ong Seong Wu hào phóng đem tiểu cẩu giao cho hắn, "Yên tâm, Deli nhà anh không cắn người, trừ khi được anh ra lệnh. Có điều, tốt nhất nên cắn vào mùa hè."

Lai Guan Lin tò mò, "Tại sao ạ? Bởi vì ít quần áo sao?"

"Đúng là vì ít quần áo, nhưng vì sao lại như vậy có lẽ chẳng ai ngờ tới đâu, tôi sẽ cho mấy người mở rộng tầm mắt", Ong Seong Wu dứt lời, chỉ vào Kang Daniel ra lệnh, "Deli, cắn hắn."

Deli bổ nhào về phía chân Kang Daniel, người kia theo bản năng lui về phía sau nhưng lại bị Ong Seong Wu đè lại, "Đừng vội, nhìn kĩ đi đã."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, nhìn Deli duỗi móng vuốt mập mạp ra lay ống quần hắn, kéo lên trên, lại cào cào vào tất của hắn. Tất được thiết kế bó sát vào người, thật không dễ để kéo xuống nhưng tiểu cẩu vẫn một mực bám riết cào cào. Kang Daniel có cảm giác móng vuốt của nó xát xát chân mình, hắn trầm mặc chớp mắt mấy cái, "Nó rốt cuộc đang làm gì vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Dùng móng vuốt lau sạch chân của anh rồi mới cắn." (Đm =))))))

"...", Kang Daniel kinh ngạc, "Em dạy nó?"

"Không phải, là Ong Seung Ho. Anh ta mắc bệnh khiết phích nên đã cảnh cáo Deli nếu nó cắn thứ gì không sạch sẽ thì sẽ đem nó đá văng ra ngoài. Lâu dần luyện được bản tính này của Deli. Anh xem thật đáng thương đi, cắn người cũng phải lao lực như vậy", Ong Seong Wu nói xong cúi đầu, "Được rồi, cứ như vậy nửa ngày cũng không kéo được, đừng cắn."

Deli chợt dừng móng vuốt một lát, lại vươn ra kéo ống quần xuống, ủ rũ cúi đầu đi đến bên góc tường, vươn chân ôm đầu, một lúc lâu sau ô ô kêu.

Ong Seong Wu đau lòng, vội đi qua, "Deli, thực xin lỗi, về sau, không cần.... cắn người nữa."

"Ô...ô..ô.."

Mọi người, "..."  
"A, chó husky, thật đáng yêu" Hai mĩ nữ đi tới từ ngã tư bên đường, vừa cười, vừa ngồi xổm xuống, "Tôi có thể sờ không?"

Deli mừng rỡ đứng lên, vẫy vẫy đuôi, "Gâu!"

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu giải thích, "Nó thực sự cao hứng khi được các cô sờ."

"A, a! Anh là Ong Seong Wu?" Một vị mĩ nữ cười hỏi.

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt trầm mặc. Nữ nhân thấy hắn, đa phần chỉ nhận ra do quần áo hàng hiệu. Mà người này là người trước kia hắn từng chơi qua? Hắn cười tủm tỉm, không có một chút mất tự nhiên nào, "A, lâu quá rồi mới gặp cô."

"Đúng vậy, đã lâu không gặp. Đây là chó do anh nuôi sao? Bạn trai anh... A, ở đằng kia", vị mĩ nữ nhìn Kim Jae Hwan mỉm cười chào hỏi, "Các anh thực hạnh phúc."

Mĩ nữ vừa dứt lời, Ong Seong Wu cũng Kim Jae Hwan nháy mắt hiểu rõ. Mĩ nữ này là vị y tá trước đây từng chăm sóc Ong Seong Wu. Có lẽ bệnh nhân diện mạo xuất chúng phi thường rất ít nên cô y tá này vẫn nhớ kĩ bọn họ. Đáng thương cho Kim Jae Hwan, sự hiểu lầm của cô y tá kia thành công khiến hắn chịu ánh nhìn quỷ dị từ mọi người xung quanh cùng với ánh mắt âm trầm của vị "bạn trai thật" nào đó bên cạnh, chỉ hận không thể biến thành trong suốt.

"A, đây là bằng hữu của hai anh phải không? Xin chào", mĩ nhân nhìn bọn họ, có lẽ tám phần mười cho rằng cả đám người đều là gay đi với nhau.

Mọi người, "..."

Mĩ nhân sờ sờ Deli, nó lại nhảy lên cọ cọ tại ngực, nhìn theo bóng cô rời đi. Ong Seong Wu lập tức thấp giọng hỏi, "Thế nào? Có lớn không?"

Deli lay lay hai móng vuốt, không trả lời.

Ong Seong Wu vuốt vuốt cằm, "Vậy mà lại không to a. May mắn trước đó lão tử không có chơi cô ta."

Deli, "Gâu!"

Mọi người sắc mặt vặn vẹo. Quả nhiên chủ nhân dạng gì, tiểu cẩu dạng đó. Chủ nhân kì ba như vậy, tiểu cẩu này có lẽ... thành tinh?

Đoàn người đi dạo đến mấy nơi thắng cảnh, Ong Seong Wu đem tiểu cẩu Deli về nhà rồi tiếp tục đưa mọi người đến các câu lạc bộ. Kang Daniel muốn thuê một cái phòng để mọi người sau khi chơi xong, mệt mỏi thì trở về đây nghỉ. Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nói, "Cứ chơi đùa tận tình, nếu có gặp phải chuyện gì thì cứ đem tên tôi cùng với Kang thiếu mà nói ra. A đúng rồi, ở dưới này còn tổ chức đua xe, nếu như ai thấy hứng thú thì có thể ghé qua. Chúng ta về sau làm nhiệm vụ phải đối mặt với nhiều tình huống, tốt nhất nên học đua xe để bảo mệnh a."

Mọi người vừa nghe xong liền hưng phấn đứng lên, lần lượt tản ra ngoài.

Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu tùng có hiệp nghị, vì vậy hắn cũng không sợ người kia lại đi trộm tình (là đi chơi gái đó) nên định đi tìm Kim Jae Hwan hỏi han mấy chuyện hôm trước. Kết quả, vòng vo vài vòng ngay cả bóng người cũng không thấy tăm hơi, điện thoại thì không bắt máy khiến hắn nhất thời kinh ngạc, chẳng lẽ đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Hay là do hắn đang đua xe?

"Huấn luyện viên."

Kang Daniel quay đầu nhìn Hwang Min Hyun, "Cậu có thấy Jae Hwan đâu không?"

Hwang Min Hyun lắc đầu, "Tôi cũng đang tìm cậu ta nhưng vẫn không tìm được, trường đua cũng không có."

Kang Daniel không khỏi nhíu mày, chẳng lẽ thực sự xảy ra chuyện? Bọn họ lại vọng vo vài chuyến, nửa đường bỗng nhiên gặp Ong Seong Wu, người kia cười tủm tỉm bảo họ, "Yêu, trùng hợp a."

Hwang Min Hyun hỏi, "Cậu có thấy Jae Hwan đâu không?"

" Anh hỏi cậu ta hả, tôi biết, đi theo tôi."

Kang Daniel tim nảy lên một nhịp, thấy Hwang Min Hyun đi qua, hắn bất đắc dĩ cũng phải theo. Mấy người lên lầu, đi xuyên qua một hành lang thật dài. Hwang Min Hyun nhìn dãy phòng, "Đây là khách phòng?"

"Ừ, bên trong khách sạn để khách nghỉ ngơi", Ong Seong Wu nói xong mở cửa một gian, mang theo họ vào, tủm tỉm cười chỉ người trên giường, "Xem, không phải cậu ta đang ở đây sao~"

Hwang Min Hyun, "..."

Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn người nào đó đang bị dược vật hành hạ, yêu ớt thở dốc nằm tại giường, thầm nghĩ, quả nhiên thế.

Ong Seong Wu hiền lành vỗ vỗ vai Hwang Min Hyun, "Dược tính để lâu là chết người đó. Anh có thể tìm người cho cậu ta hoặc tự mình giải quyết, dù sao thì đều như nhau cả. Chúc may mắn", dứt lời liền hưng phấn đem Kang Daniel kéo ra ngoài.

Hwang Min Hyun, "..."

"Tôi sớm muộn đã biết chuyện này chẳng tốt đẹp gì cả", Kim Jae Hwan thở hổn hển, giọng khàn khàn nói, "Đi ra ngoài tìm người đi, lấy người khỏe mạnh, có kĩ thuật tốt, chỉ cần không làm đau tôi là được. Nhanh lên, tôi chịu không nổi."

Hwang Min Hyun, "..."

Ong Seong Wu tâm tình tốt, điên cuồng đi chơi một hồi lại mĩ mãn đem Kang Daniel đi thuê phòng. Hai người thay phiên nhau vào tắm. Kang Daniel lau tóc đi ra, nhìn người nọ đang tựa người vào giường.

"Đẹp không?", Ong Seong Wu khua khua đồ vật trong tay, "Cái này mua cho Woo Jin."

Kang Daniel khẽ gật đầu, "Đẹp". Hắn đem khăn mặt ném, vươn người qua cùng Ong Seong Wu hôn môi, rất nhanh đã khơi mào nhiệt tình của người kia. Hai người triền miên một hồi, sau đó thả lỏng dựa người vào đầu giường, mồ hôi trên da dính sát vào nhau, nóng bỏng. Kang Daniel đốt cho Ong Seong Wu một điếu thuốc, "Seong Wu."

"Hả?"

Kang Daniel trong chớp mắt trầm mặc, cảm thấy trốn tránh không phải biện pháp tốt, "Thầy của em... hiện tại thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc, hít một hơi thật sâu, "Hai năm trước qua đời", hắn dừng lại một chút, nhẹ giọng nói, "... là tôi hại chết."

Dù sớm đoán được đến tám chín phần nhưng khi chính tai nghe được, trái tim Kang Daniel nháy mắt căng thẳng, dâng lên từng hồi đau đớn. Hắn không chỉ hiểu mà còn hiểu rất rõ loại cảm giác này. Mà cảm giác thống khổ của Ong Seong Wu so với hắn còn lớn hơn gấp nhiều lần, "Seong Wu..."

Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Đừng nói đó không phải là lỗi của tôi, anh không hiểu. Thầy ấy định chạy về phía tôi, không ngờ.... Có điều, những người đáng chết thì đều chết hết cả rồi", hắn tạm dừng một chút, phun ra một hơi khói thuốc, "Kang thiếu, Woo Jin chẳng khác nào con trai ruột của tôi. Nếu anh có ý định muốn sống cùng tôi thì về sau phải đối xử tốt với Woo Jin và chị dâu. Tôi sống ở trên đời này là có lỗi với cả hai người bọn họ."

"Anh sẽ", Kang Daniel dừng lại một chút, "Chị dâu của em không phải người Seoul?"

"Không phải. Chị dâu làm việc tại Seoul, Tết âm lịch sẽ về với gia đình. Cha mẹ của thầy mất sớm, hương hỏa nhà hắn cũng chỉ còn có Woo Jin. Cha mẹ chị dâu thì vẫn còn sống nhưng giáo dục ở Seoul thì vô cùng tốt, hơn nữa tôi cũng có thể chiếu cố họ. Chị dâu cũng không về nữa, có lẽ sau này sẽ tái giá. Như vậy cũng tốt, ít nhất cũng có người quan tâm chăm sóc."

Kang Daniel đột nhiên hỏi, "Nếu như chị dâu coi trọng em?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, "Không thể nào."

"Ai biết, vạn nhất thì sao?"

Ong Seong Wu chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới vấn đề này, bất quá, hắn trả lời rất nhanh, "Tôi sẽ lấy, dù không yêu cũng lấy về, chăm sóc thật tốt chị dâu và Woo Jin cả đời."

Kang Daniel im lặng. Cuộc sống tương lai của hắn và Ong Seong Wu rốt cuộc cũng xuất hiện ngã rẽ mà hắn không ngờ tới. Mà đi vào ngã rẽ này, tức là tình cảm của hai người sẽ đi vào ngõ cụt.

Chương 50: Quay về quân doanh  
"Trơn, đừng quên bôi trơn, còn có khuếch trương, nhất định phải khuếch trương đầy đủ, nếu không khi tiến vào sẽ không được, không chỉ tôi mà ngay cả anh cũng rất khó chịu. Anh có thể hay không a?", Kim Jae Hwan thở dốc nằm trên giường, thanh âm khàn khàn nhuốm màu tình dục, hắn mở to đôi mắt phủ đầy sương, "Anh, anh là anh của tôi, tôi con mẹ nó không thể chịu được nữa rồi, anh vẫn nên ra ngoài tìm người đi..."

Hwang Min Hyun trầm mặc, bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, "Tôi không quen nơi này, cậu nghĩ tôi phải tới đâu tìm? Tùy tiện tìm sao? Vậy cậu muốn tôi nói thế nào? 'Xin hỏi vị tiên sinh này, thân thể của anh có khỏe mạnh không? Kĩ thuật trên giường thế nào? Bằng hữu của tôi bị hạ dược, anh có thể thượng hắn để giúp giải dược được không?', nói như vậy sao?"

"..."

Hwang Min Hyun nghĩ nghĩ, "Cho dù tìm được một người như thế nhưng sau khi anh ta nhìn thấy cậu lại không có hứng thú thì sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan kéo kéo khóe miệng, "Anh trai này, anh gọi quản lý tới rồi tự mình nói rõ cho hắn biết. Chỉ cần có tiền, vấn đề đều được giải quyết cả thôi."

Hwang Min Hyun thần tình vô tội, "Tôi không biết quản lý."

"Không biết thì phải đi hỏi a. Chuyện này mà còn cần tôi dạy sao?", Kim Jae Hwan rống giận nhưng âm thanh phát ra lại vô cùng nhỏ, hắn thống khổ rên rỉ, "Nếu không phải lão tử hiện tại cả người đều không còn chút sức lực nào cả thì đã tự mình ra ngoài giải quyết rồi, còn về phần tìm người, ân..."

Hwang Min Hyun ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "... Đau?"

Dược tính không ngừng đánh sâu vào đại não khiến Kim Jae Hwan rên rỉ, "Không đau. Lão đại hạ dược điều giáo MB (money boy đó) nhưng mà cũng vì thế nên,... đừng.... mặt sau cũng có cảm giác."

"...Vậy cậu nói từ nãy đến giờ một đống vô nghĩa làm gì? Cho dù tôi trực tiếp cho vào thì cũng có cảm giác chứ?"

"Có, nhưng mà đợi đến sáng mai muốn đứng lên cũng không được". Kim Jae Hwan thở dốc, cố gắng bảo trì thanh tỉnh, "Anh trai, đến tột cùng anh có thể hay không? Nếu không thể thì nói sớm một tý, đừng đùa a."

Hwang Min Hyun chuyên tâm khai thác, "Nghỉ xem vài cuộn phim, hẳn là sẽ làm."

Kim Jae Hwan ngẩn ra, "Xem phim làm gì?"

Hwang Min Hyun rút ngón tay ra, đang chuẩn bị vào, nghe vậy liền dừng lại. Hai người yên lặng nhìn nhau, sau một lúc lâu, Hwang Min Hyun nói, "Tò mò, nhìn chơi thôi."

"... Anh cho là lão tử là đồ ngốc đúng không? Lý do chó má như vậy, anh nghĩ tôi sẽ tin?"

Hwang Min Hyun không đáp, nắm lấy thắt lưng hắn.

Cái này gọi là tự tác nghiệt không thể sống mà. Kim Jae Hwan lập tức nhắm mắt, hoàn toàn chịu đựng.

Mọi người đêm qua chơi đến tối muộn, không ai gượng dậy sớm cho nổi. Mãi đến chín giờ mới tụ tập tại phòng khách. Ong Seong Wu tủm tỉm cười nhìn Kim Jae Hwan, "Tối qua có thích không?"

Kim Jae Hwan khóe miệng co rút, "Có lẽ đi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, "Ý tứ như vậy là thích rồi"

"..."

Ong Seong Wu không hề để ý đến hắn, quay đầu đón tiếp mọi người đi ăn cơm, tâm tình quả thực không tệ. Lai Guan Lin cắn ngón tay quan sát một lát, kì quái đi qua, "Sư huynh, anh không khỏe sao?"

"Anh không sao."

Lai Guan Lin nghĩ nghĩ, quay đầu sang Hwang Min Hyun, ánh mắt thuần khiết, "Hai người cãi nhau?"

"Không phải chuyện lớn gì", Hwang Min Hyun trấn định nói, "Chỉ là chuyện giường chiếu không hợp."

Lai Guan Lin gật gật đầu, vỗ vai hắn, "Anh trai của em nói, loại chuyện này chỉ cần luyện nhiều là thuận. Anh cố lên đi."

Hwang Min Hyun, "Ừ"

Kim Jae Hwan, "..."

Sau khi ăn xong, Ong Seong Wu đem đồ đi tìm Woo Jin, Kang Daniel đương nhiên đi theo. Nói chuyện mới biết được sự nghiệp công tác của nữ nhân này, lại nén không được thở dài. Nếu thầy của Ong Seong Wu thuận lợi về nước, lấy tư lịch của hắn có thể được an bài một chức vị tốt, nói không chừng còn có thể thăng tiến. Gia đình cha mẹ làm công nhân viên chức cùng với một đứa con trai khỏe mạnh đáng yêu hẳn là vô cùng hạnh phúc. Chỉ tiếc....

Hắn biết Ong Seong Wu cũng hiểu được điểm ấy cho nên sự tình đã qua đi rồi, miệng vết thương vẫn chưa lành hẳn. Hắn lại nhìn người kia luôn mang gương mặt tươi cười hay nói chuyện phiếm thật không ngờ cũng lại có đoạn quá khứ như vậy. Hắn nghĩ nếu hắn sớm gặp người kia, có thể yêu người kia sớm một chút, thì sẽ có thể cùng người kia trải qua những năm tháng gian nan này. Dù không thể làm được gì nhiều nhưng ít nhất hắn cũng có thể châm cho người kia điếu thuốc hoặc bồi nhau cùng uống rượu cũng là chuyện không tồi.

"Chúng ta đi thôi, bọn họ vẫn đang chờ", Ong Seong Wu mỉm cười, quay sang người bên cạnh, "Chị dâu, chúng tôi đi."

Nũ nhân mỉm cười gật đầu, "Đi đường cẩn thận."

"Ân, đã biết."

Kang Daniel đối nữ nhân đó gật gật đầu, theo Ong Seong Wu rời đi. Hắn nghĩ thầm, có lẽ nên quay về quân doanh trước, tìm vài người quen để họ tiện đường chiếu cố hai mẹ con. Tốt nhất là có thể giúp cô ấy tái giá vào một gia đình khá giả. Tất nhiên, loại sự tình này cũng không thể cưỡng cầu, phải để cô ấy nguyện ý. Mọi sự tùy duyên thôi.

Hắn cảm thấy hiện tại nếu Ong Seong Wu trở về quân doanh là có lợi nhất cho hắn. Một năm rưỡi không gặp lại hơn nữa lại phải trải qua những chuyện như vậy có lẽ nữ nhân kia cũng không chọn người có nghề nghiệp nguy hiểm để tái giá. Có điều... cước bộ của hắn dừng một chút, nghiêng đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu. Nếu phải kết hôn thì có lẽ người này sẽ bỏ không làm lính đánh thuê nữa mà lựa chọn làm một người chồng tốt, người cha tốt...

Ong Seong Wu cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của hắn, quay đầu, "Sao thế?"

Kang Daniel vươn người qua, hôn hôn lên môi hắn, "Không có gì."

Mọi người ở Seoul điên cuồng ăn chơi, hưởng thụ mĩ thực vừa thống khoái lại vừa thích ý, quả thực còn nghĩ muốn ở lại nơi này. Kang Daniel nói nếu như mọi người đạt điểm tốt, về sau nếu thực sự lập thành một đơn vị đội ngũ, hắn sẽ tranh thủ xây một căn cứ ngay tại Seoul. Nhất thời, không khí sôi trào mười phần nhiệt huyết.

Ong Seong Wu tính toán ngày quay lại quân doanh, cười tủm tỉm ôm lấy cổ Lai Guan Lin, "Hôm nào anh gọi hai vị sư huynh kia tới, cho mọi người gặp mặt, cùng ăn với nhau một bữa cơm."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức gật đầu, "Được, khi nào thì đi?"  
Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan kinh ngạc, bất động thanh sắc liếc nhìn, chỉ thấy Ong Seong Wu xoa xoa cằm, "Không biết, năm nay đến tết âm lịch rồi mà mặt mũi chẳng thấy đâu, ngay cả gọi cũng không có gọi, chỉ nhắn tin chúc mừng năm mới, cũng không biết là bận cái gì", hắn nhìn về phía Kim Jae Hwan, "Bọn họ có liên hệ không? Hay cũng chỉ nhắn tin thôi?"

Kim Jae Hwan gật đầu, nghĩ thầm, tin nhắn kia chắc là Lee Sung Hyun phái người nhắn về. Hắn trấn định nói, "Có thể họ đang làm nhiệm vụ."

Ong Seong Wu nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy có chút đạo lý, "Có lẽ là vậy..."

Kim Jae Hwan âm thầm thở ra một hơi, chậm rãi đuổi kịp. Kang Daniel thả chậm động tác, lui lại phía sau cùng, thấp giọng hỏi, "Bọn họ thế nào rồi?"

"Vừa qua khỏi giai đoạn nguy hiểm."

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

Kim Jae Hwan cúi đầu không nói. Nếu như hai người kia có mệnh hệ gì thì đến lúc đó, chắc chắn không ai có thể ngăn được lão đại. Vô cùng phiền toái.

Lee Sung Hyun phái người theo dõi từng động thái ở Seoul, hơn nữa, Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan cũng vô cùng cố gắng, Ong Seong Wu về đến quân doanh cũng không phát hiện ra có cái gì không đúng cả. Nhưng mỗi lần nhìn ra ngoài cửa xe, hắn lại oán giận, "Như thế nào mấy ngày này lại toàn gặp phải lái xe họa?" (cái này hông hiểu chi hết á)

Kang Daniel trấn định nói, "Có thể do chúng ta vận khí không tốt. Gần đây họ đang thiếu lái xe."

"A."

Kang Daniel sợ đêm dài lắm mộng, quay về quân doanh xong ngay lập tức đến quân khu chào hỏi. Toàn bộ các đội đứng đón máy bay đáp xuống tại sân thượng. Chung Dae Jun nhìn hai đội đi tới, đứng chào theo kiểu quân đội, tiến đến nhìn học trò đáng thương của mình, dưới con mắt hoảng sợ của hắn, sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu rồi trầm mặc ly khai.

Ong Seong Wu bám lấy góc áo của Kang Daniel, nơm nớp lo sợ, cả người giấu đằng sau hắn chỉ thò ra mỗi cái đầu, thất kinh hỏi, "Sao vậy? Ông ấy bị gì vậy?"

Kang Daniel kiên nhẫn an ủi, "Ngoan, trung đoàn chỉ là chào hỏi em thôi."

"Không có khả năng", Ong Seong Wu phản bác, "Quỷ súc* trước kia chưa từng sờ đầu tôi như vậy. Ông ta ngoại trừ đánh tôi thì thôi chứ chưa bao giờ ôn nhu như vậy", hắn càng thêm run run, "Đột nhiên như vậy rất khủng bố. Ông ấy rốt cuộc là sao vậy? Mộng du sao?"

(*Quỷ súc: mấy bạn quỷ súc công thích chơi SM đó. Ở đây chắc kiểu cuồng ngược đãi người khác)

"..."

"Anh nói đi, ông ấy làm sao vậy?"

"Ông ấy thấy em xuất sư nên cảm thấy vui mừng", Kang Daniel lập tức cắt ngang, lừa dối lương tâm nói, "Năm trước ông ấy nói với anh như vậy."

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt cứng đờ, một chút phản ứng cũng không có. Thẳng đến khi bị Kang Daniel tha về đến ký túc xá mới hoàn hồn, hai mắt sáng lên, "Thật sự? Là thật sự? Thật vậy chăng?"

"..."

Ong Seong Wu vươn móng vuốt, "Thật... đừng..."

Kang Daniel chế trụ gáy của hắn, dùng môi đẩy những từ cuối cùng trở vào, đầu lưỡi tham lam dây dưa cùng một chỗ. Thẳng đến khi phát hiện người này đã im lặng mới buông ra, hôn lên chòm sao bên má hắn, lại sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Là thật, đừng hỏi nữa."

Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn ngồi trên giường nhìn người kia bận rộn thu thập phòng ngủ. Được một lát lại tiến đến, ánh mắt thuần khiết hỏi, "Hắn thật sự nói vậy sao?"

"..."

Chấp nhất của Ong Seong Wu đối với vấn đề này đã vượt quá sức tưởng tượng của người bình thường. Đêm đó, Kang Daniel thật sự không thể chịu đựng nổi câu hỏi "Thật vậy chăng?" cùng với ánh mắt thuần khiết kia nữa, trực tiếp đè người kia xuống giường làm một hồi. Kang Daniel nhìn người nằm dưới thân hắn, nhấc hông dùng sức đỉnh tới, trầm giọng hỏi, "Còn hỏi nữa không?"

Ong Seong Wu dồn dập thở dốc, mãnh liệt lắc đầu, "Không, anh đừng đến nữa... A.."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu hôn hắn, thuận theo bản năng dục vọng mà đắm chìm. Sau khi hai người tẩy rửa xong xuôi, Kang Daniel tựa đầu vào giường, vươn tay ôm hắn vào ngực. Bả vai và ngực của Ong Seong Wu chi chít những dấu hồng ngân. Khi Kang Daniel đưa mắt nhìn phần da thịt trắng nõn, hắn sờ sờ, lại không thể không nhớ đến người này đã phải hai lần ghép da diện rộng, không khỏi thắc mắc, "Lúc trước vì sao em lại bị bom tạc? Là vì nhiệm vụ sao?"

"Không phải là nhiệm vụ, là chính tôi tự tìm thôi", Ong Seong Wu nói, "Lúc trước khi bom nổ, thầy đã cứu tôi nhưng tôi cũng bị thương, phải nhập viện cấp cứu. Khi đó nếu không phải Jae Hwan đến kịp thời chỉ sợ đã bị người kia bắt về."

"Người kia?", Kang Daniel mẫn cảm hỏi, "Là người muốn thượng em?"

"Phải, chính là hắn, lão đại của tổ chức khủng bố", Ong Seong Wu giải thích, "Lúc đó thầy và tôi là bảo tiêu cho những chuyến vận chuyển súng ống đạn dược của chúng. Hắn cùng với người kia bàn chuyện làm ăn, chúng tôi chỉ là bảo tiêu nhưng không ngờ lại bị nhìn trúng. Khi đó nhiệm vụ cũng kết thúc, chúng tôi cũng chuẩn bị rời đi, không ngờ lại xảy ra chuyện."

Kang Daniel ôm chặt Ong Seong Wu. Lúc sáng, Chung Dae Jun cũng nói qua với hắn có người muốn tìm Ong Seong Wu gây sự, lại nhìn đến tư liệu về tổ chức kia mới biết, tổ chức đó hiện giờ đang khuếch trương thế lực một cách nhanh chóng. Lee Sung Hyun và Chung Dae Jun nghĩ rằng sự việc ngày đó đã qua đi, không nghĩ tới lại bị đào bới ra thêm nữa liền cùng nhau lên kế hoạch tiêu diệt hoàn toàn tổ chức này, nhưng lão đại thực sự đứng sau màn vẫn chưa xuất hiện, bên ngoài chỉ có một thế thân đóng giả. Tình huống cụ thể vẫn còn đang phải điều tra. Có điều, Ong Seong Wu đã về đến quân doanh, tạm thời cũng đã an toàn.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, "Em giết người kia?"

Ong Seong Wu tiếp lời, "Phải, tôi đuổi theo người kia tính sổ, từ Châu Phi đến Châu Âu rồi lại trở về châu Á, theo hắn đến Nga khoảng 2 tháng, cuối cùng ngăn được hắn tại một nhà xưởng bỏ hoang bên bờ sông Hàn, cả hắn và mười mấy tên thủ hạ đều làm thịt hết."

Kang Daniel rốt cuộc hiểu ý tứ của Kim Jae Hwan. Sự cố chấp, ngoan cố của người này không phải là thứ mà người bình thường có thể tưởng tượng được. Hắn đơn thân độc mã hủy đi đầu não của một tổ chức khủng bố. Có lẽ ở đoạn thời gian kia, người này cũng không nghĩ tới chuyện nghỉ ngơi mà chỉ một lòng một dạ nghĩ tới báo thù. Chung Dae Jun từng nói nếu về sau Ong Seong Wu không phục tùng mệnh lệnh hay tự nhiên vứt bỏ nhiệm vụ đang chấp hành thì cũng đừng trách hắn hay ngăn cản hắn, bởi có lẽ lúc ấy hắn đã có manh mối về thế lực mới của tổ chức kia.

Có điều đầu não tổ chức kia đều đã bị Ong Seong Wu diệt gọn, vậy thì lần này, người xuất hiện là ai? Hoặc là hắn muốn trả thù cho ai? Cho dù là trả thù, những người này luôn ưu tiên lợi ích cá nhân, trên lý thuyết cũng sẽ chẳng niệm tình cũ, mà nay lại mạo hiểm tìm một người như Ong Seong Wu để trả thù.

Thật sự rất kỳ quái.

Ong Seong Wu không biết Kang Daniel nghĩ gì nhưng thật ra nhớ đến chuyện trước kia suy nghĩ có chút sâu xa. Hắn vươn tay sờ sờ đầu giường, đốt một điếu thuốc, nhẹ giọng nói, "Đoạn thời gian kia tôi đã cảm thấy mình sống không bằng chết, nhưng sau đó bình tâm ngẫm lại mới thấy nếu tôi cũng chết thì sự hy sinh của thầy quả thực là vô nghĩa. Hắn dùng tính mạng để cứu cái người ngu ngôc mà lúc nào cũng chỉ muốn chết đi. Quả thực vô cùng châm chọc."

"Tôi phải còn sống", Ong Seong Wu nói, "Sống không chỉ cho tôi mà còn cho cả phần của người kia nữa."

Kang Daniel ôm hắn thật chặt, "Ừm."

Chương 51: Nhiệm vụ  
Thời tiết đầu năm tuy còn hơi lạnh nhưng trời cũng đã dần chuyển ấm. Ong Seong Wu sau khi xác định mình được Chung Dae Jun tán thưởng thì tựa như uống xuân dược, mỗi ngày đúng giờ đi ra ngoài huấn luyện, thậm chí cường độ còn mỗi ngày một tăng. Sự nhiệt tình của hắn khiến cả hai đội cảm thấy mạc danh kì diệu. Lai Guan Lin là bạn nhỏ ngoan ngoãn, luôn hướng về phía trước, thấy Ong Seong Wu huấn luyện liều mạng như vậy liền chạy đến bên cạnh cọ cọ, cắn răng đuổi kịp tiết tấu của hắn, gào khóc kêu, "Anh, em cũng muốn quật khởi."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm khen, "Không tồi, có tiền đồ."

"Vâng!"

Loại chuyện này, nếu có người thứ nhất làm thì sẽ có người thứ hai, những người còn lại đều cố gắng tăng tốc chạy qua. Một vài người nhìn xem, vạn phần kinh ngạc hỏi, "Đội của mấy người bị tăng cường độ huấn luyện?"

Kang Daniel nói, "Không... không có"

Kim Jae Hwan là người duy nhất trong đội không nổi điên. Hắn nhìn hình ảnh trước mắt, khóe miệng rút rút, "Trung đoàn ảnh hưởng tới lão đại khủng khiếp như vậy sao?"

Kang Daniel vừa định nói có lẽ đi thì đã thấy người nọ hoàn thành huấn luyện chạy tới, ngẩng đầu, ưỡn ngực đứng ở một bên, hiển nhiên là đang chờ được khen ngợi. Hắn thoáng nhướn mày, nhìn nhìn phía sau, quả nhiên thấy trung đoàn đang hướng về bên này.

Chung Dae Jun rất nhanh đi đến gần, âm thầm liếc học sinh của mình, sau đó gọi Kang Daniel đi bàn việc chính sự, thuận miệng hỏi, "Nó bị làm sao vậy?"

Kang Daniel trấn định nói, "Không có việc gì."

Ong Seong Wu bị bỏ qua, gương mặt dại ra, chớp mắt hai cái, bả vai trùng xuống, yên lặng trở về huấn luyện, bóng lưng cực kỳ đáng thương. Bất quá hắn lại tiếp tục phấn chấn, hăng hái huấn luyện. Hai đội lại tiếp tục lấy hắn và Lai Guan Lin cầm đầu, tập thể động kinh, ý chí chiến đấu dâng cao, điên cuồng tăng cường độ luyện tập. (vl thôi điên cả lũ với nhau cho vui cũng được🙂)

Kim Jae Hwan, "..."

Hwang Min Hyun luôn âm thầm chú ý đến người nào đó, thấy hắn vẫn đứng yên không nhúc nhích liền muốn đi qua tâm sự, nhân tiện bồi dưỡng chút tình cảm. Kết quả vừa mới tụt lại phía sau đã nghe Ong Seong Wu rống to, "Kim Jae Hwan, lăn lại đây cho lão tử"

Lai Guan Lin cũng rống lên, "Sư huynh, nhanh lên đến đây. Anh bị bọn em vượt qua rồi. Vượt qua rồi -- !", hắn dừng lại một chút, thuần khiết hỏi, "Anh, sư huynh hình như không được khỏe?"

Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, "Sao lại như vậy? Vừa rồi còn đang tốt đẹp mà", hắn nổi giận, "Đồng chí Kim Jae Hwan, sao tự dưng lại yếu ớt như vậy? Bị thượng làm sao vậy? Lão tử cũng bị thượng mà hôm sau vẫn tốt mà. Không lẽ làm cùng Hwang Min Hyun khẩu vị nặng quá sao? Là khẩu vị nặng sao? Phải không -- ?"

Kim Jae Hwan, "..."

Hwang Min Hyun, "..."

Những người còn lại, ngoại trừ Lai Guan Lin đều ngã quỵ. Giọng Ong Seong Wu vô cùng lớn, đủ để cả quân doanh nghe được. Trong quân doanh cũng thường xuyên nghe thấy loại trêu đùa này nên không ai để ở trong lòng. Nhưng hai đội đều ở chung với hai người này lâu rồi, hiểu biết so với người thường thì hơn nhiều. Lời Ong Seong Wu nói, hoàn toàn là sự thực, không có nửa phần giả dối. Cả đội khiếp sợ không thôi.

Bọn họ đều có thể nhìn ra quan hệ giữa Ong Seong Wu và huấn luyện viên, hai người này có gì đó không bình thường. Nhưng hiểu rõ là một chuyện, chính tai nghe đương sự nói lại là chuyện khác. Dù thế nào thì vẫn cảm thấy giật mình. Có điều đây không phải là trọng điểm. Trọng điểm là tin tức phía sau kia. Kim Jae Hwan và Hwang Min Hyun, hai người này họ chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới và cũng chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý để biết thì trực tiếp oanh tạc một tin tức như vậy khiến cho người nghe không kịp trở tay. Bọn họ bất khả tư nghị nhìn hai người, hai người là khi nào làm với nhau vậy?

Hwang Min Hyun bảo trì trầm mặc, Kim Jae Hwan há miệng định giải thích vài câu nhưng mọi người vốn đang ngã quỵ lại nhanh chóng hỗn loạn bò dậy, khóe miệng co giật, nhìn hai người chằm chằm, ngẩng đầu tiếp tục bước lên phía trước. Cùng mấy người Ong Seong Wu ở chung, độ nhận thức của họ cũng được cải tạo một cách không tưởng tượng nổi. So sánh với hình tượng nhận thức trong sáng nửa năm trước, quả nhiên là có "nhảy vọt".

Kim Jae Hwan, "..."

Người khởi xướng đột nhiên rống lên, "Đồng chí Kim Jae Hwan, cậu rốt cuộc..."

Kim Jae Hwan "Ngao" một tiếng, chạy tới gia nhập đội huấn luyện, cùng nhau động kinh. Mọi người sôi nổi vỗ vỗ bả vai an ủi, "Không có việc gì ha, thân thể không khỏe thì không cần miễn cưỡng, chúng tôi có thể hiểu mà"

"..."

Thời gian một ngày trôi qua, nhiệt tình của Ong Seong Wu vẫn không hề giảm sút, chỉ có điều bởi cái thời tiết lạnh lẽo của đầu xuân, sau khi huấn luyện xong, hắn lập tức xông vào kí túc xa, pha một tách trà nóng rồi mĩ mãn nằm lên giường hưởng thụ. Kang Daniel kinh ngạc, nhiệt độ năm nay so với năm trước cũng đã ấm lên rất nhiều, người này không lẽ là sợ lạnh? Hắn liền đi qua hỏi mới biết, hóa ra, nguyên nhân không phải vì thời tiết.

Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi nhấp một ngụm trà, "Có lẽ hồi ở Nga, hai tháng truy đuổi bị lạnh quá mức nên mỗi lần tới mùa đông, cơ thể lại theo bản năng chán ghét loại thời tiết này."

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn, không hỏi.

Thời tiết đã đến cuối xuân, những tia nắng ấm áp bắt đầu nhảy múa, Ong Seong Wu vẫn cùng một đám người động kinh gia tăng cường độ huấn luyện mỗi ngày. Hắn thời thời khắc khắc chú ý động tĩnh của người nào đó, mỗi lần thấy ông ta đi qua lại cười lấy lòng, chờ khen ngợi. Kang Daniel cảm thấy nếu người này mọc thêm đuôi ở phía sau, nhất định là đang vẫy qua vẫy lại.

Chung Dae Jun nhìn hắn bằng một ánh mắt kỳ quái. Trong trí nhớ của ông thì người này chỉ cười như vậy một lần. Chung Dae Jun trầm mặc chớp mắt, "Tiểu nhị* tử"

(*Nhị ở đây nghĩa là ngu ngốc...)

"Có", Ong Seong Wu đứng nghiêm, hai mắt sáng như sao.

Chung Dae Jun sờ sờ đầu hắn, cảm khái nói, "Mùa xuân tới rồi sao?". Ý tứ là đã đến mùa động dục.

Ong Seong Wu yên lặng nhìn bóng lưng đã đi xa, quay đầu về phía Kang Daniel, ánh mắt thuần khiết hỏi, "Ông ấy có ý gì?"

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh nói, "Ông ta khen em có sức sống, thật sự."

Ong Seong Wu bán tín bán nghi, bị Kang Daniel dụ dỗ, lừa gạt thành công, lại tiếp tục trở lại sân huấn luyện. (Không biết nên khen con đáng yêu hay cười con ngốc nghếch nữa Bưởi à...)

Kang Daniel xoay người rời đi. Hôm nay sẽ có người tới thị sát. Tất cả đều là thủ trưởng của những đơn vị mà hắn xin người muốn tới xem kết quả huấn luyện. Hắn chờ ở văn phòng, rất nhanh thấy mấy chiếc xe việt dã đi tới. Kang Daniel xuống lầu nghênh đón, giơ tay chào nghiêm trang kiểu quân đội rồi đem bọn họ tới sân huấn luyện. Một vài người ở đội một đang ở đó. Vài vị thủ trưởng nhìn qua, đưa tay chỉ vào một chỗ, "Đây là đội hai?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, "Phải."

Đội hai so với đội một thì lại hoàn toàn khác. Bọn họ bị tiêm nhiễm đủ thể loại các thứ từ đánh bài đến tán gái, giới hạn nhận thức cũng nhờ Ong Seong Wu mà mở rộng vô cùng. Nhìn từ ngoài vào thì có thể vẫn là những quân nhân tuân thủ luật lệ nhưng thực chất lại tùy ý hơn và cũng mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều.

Ong Seong Wu và đám người đội hai đang huấn luyện, chợt nhìn thấy quân hàm của những người vừa đến thì ngạc nhiên vô cùng. Lai Guan Lin từ trong hàng bỗng chạy ra, cọ a cọ, đứng chào, "Lão thủ trưởng."

Vị trung tướng nhìn bảo bối trong quân doanh của mình trước kia gật đầu, hận không thể đem hắn kéo trở về, vỗ vai nói, "Tốt tốt, nhìn tốt hơn so với trước kia. Cậu ở trong này huấn luyện đã quen chưa?"

"Đã quen", Lai Guan Lin cao hứng nói, "Bọn họ đều rất chiếu cố tôi... Ngao...". Hắn còn nói chưa xong thì đã bị đá bay qua một bên. Ong Seong Wu đứng phía sau hắn từ trên cao nhìn xuống, lười biếng hỏi, "Đồng chí Lin Lin, ai cho em tụt lại phía sau hả?"  
Toàn thể mọi người khiếp sợ. Những người này tuy đều là đội viên ở đây nhưng trên vai vẫn đeo quân hàm. Mà bọn họ lại nhìn thấy một người đeo quân hàm thiếu úy đá bay một người có quân hàm cao hơn, đây là chuyện gì đang xảy ra?!

Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy tầm mắt của tất cả mọi người đều chiếu đến đây, cười tủm tỉm quơ quơ móng vuốt. Đột nhiên, như chợt nhớ tới cái gì, hắn cúi đầu, "Yêu, xin chào."

Mọi người toàn thể trầm mặc. Vị trung tướng kia bị kích động quá lớn vẫn đang dại ra mà cái người bị đá bay nằm trên mặt đất đột nhiên nói, "Em kích động khi thấy người quen thôi."

Ong Seong Wu xách cổ hắn về hàng, thuận tiện dạy dỗ, "Không có việc gì kích động cái lông! Xúc động là ma quỷ biết không?"

Lai Guan Lin phản bác, "Đây là thường tình thôi có được không? Lão thủ trưởng và thân nhân của em giống nhau. Nếu đổi lại là anh, anh nhìn thấy thân nhân tự dưng cũng sẽ cao hứng thôi. Hơn nữa anh không chỉ cao hứng khi nhìn thấy thân nhân mà còn hai mắt sáng như sao khi nhìn thấy mỹ nhân, còn chảy cả nước miếng nữa, ngao, anh, em sai rồi, anh không có chảy nước miếng", cậu bi phẫn ôm đầu, "Anh lại đánh em ngay trước mặt thủ trưởng cũ, một chút mặt mũi cũng không lưu lại. Vương bát đản a vương bát đản, lão tử nguyền rủa anh cả đời không phản công được, cả đời bị áp, ăn mì ăn liền không đổ gia vị (:D?!), ngao! Em sai rồi."

Vị trung tướng nào đó rốt cuộc cũng hoàn hồn, hai tay run rẩy, "Cậu nói cho rõ ràng, một binh lính hoàn hảo của tôi, sao lại biến thành thế này?!"

Kang Daniel cực kỳ bình tĩnh, "Ngay cả ngài còn không nhận ra được đã chứng minh huấn luyện của chúng tôi cực kì thành công."

"..."

Trung tướng hút một ngụm khí, nghĩ thầm, nếu mình không phải là lão chiến hữu của cha người này thì hắn đã sớm bóp chết người này từ lâu rồi. Hắn nhìn về phía xa xa, trong lòng rỉ máu, một binh lính xuất sắc của hắn đã từng là người đứng đắn, thuần khiết, cầu tiến mà sau đợt huấn luyện đã thành ra mất hết ngây thơ. . . . Đau lòng a.

Vài vị thủ trưởng sau khi bình phục tâm tình, âm thầm quan sát một lúc, lật giở bản thành tích xem qua một lần, sau đó gật đầu, ly khai. Kang Daniel cùng Chung Dae Jun nhìn theo bọn họ lên xe, trầm ngâm, "Có thể gần đây các cậu sẽ nhận nhiệm vụ."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, hắn cũng cảm thấy đã đến lúc đó. Hắn quay đầu lại hỏi, "Tổ chức khủng bố kia có tin tức gì không?"

"Vẫn không có gì cả. Bọn chúng ẩn giấu quá kín."

Kang Daniel trầm mặc, xoay người rời đi.

Sự tình đúng y như bọn hắn đã sự dịnh trước. Vài ngày sau, đội Hình Thiên đã nhận được nhiệm vụ đầu tiên kể từ khi thành lập. Toàn bộ đội viên đều tham gia vào nhiệm vụ lần này. Phi cơ nhanh chóng rời khỏi quân doanh, đáp xuống một nơi địa hình khá trống trải. Tại đó có mấy chiếc xe việt dã được đỗ sẵn, cầm đầu bọn họ là một người mặc tây trang đang tựa vào cửa xe chờ đợi.

Mọi người nhanh chóng xuống phi cơ, chào hỏi những người ở đó một chút rồi nhanh chóng leo lên xe việt dã rời đi. Những người này trong tương lai sẽ chính là ông chủ tạm thời của bọn họ. Nhiệm vụ của họ là phải hộ tống những người này an toàn tới Châu Âu.

Xe việt dã nhanh chóng tới một tiểu khu, mọi người nghỉ lại đây một đêm, ngay ngày hôm sau liền lên trực thăng tư nhân đi Châu Âu. Lai Guan Lin ngồi cùng Ong Seong Wu, thần tình hưng phấn, "Đi Châu Âu a, em còn chưa được ra nước ngoài lần nào cả. Thật tốt, ngay cả vé máy bay đều được chi trả hết."

"Nếu như có thể sống sót thì lại càng tốt hơn", Ong Seong Wu xoa xoa cằm, tủm tỉm cười, "Mỹ nhân Châu Âu đều là cực phẩm, múa cột còn nóng bỏng hơn mấy lần trước mọi người thấy nhiều. Nếu có cơ hội thì sẽ mang mọi người đi xem."

Những người khác ngồi trên phi cơ vốn đang ngã trái ngã phải, vừa nghe được như vậy, thần tình tỉnh táo hẳn, thẳng lưng ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, "Tốt! Cùng đi."

"Ừ, phải xem địa phương bàn chuyện làm ăn của ông chủ là ở đâu trước. Nếu có khả năng, chúng ta sẽ đi chơi."

"Đi, một lời đã định."

Lai Guan Lin phụ họa xong, duỗi cánh tay về phía trước chọc chọc Ong Seong Wu, "Anh, anh nói sẽ dạy em lái phi cơ. Anh không quên chứ?"

"Không quên", Ong Seong Wu nói, "Nếu ông chủ bị người ta đuổi đánh chạy trối chết, người lái phi cơ lại không có ở đó, anh sẽ cho em ngồi cạnh, đến lúc đó sẽ dạy em."

"Ân", Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, dừng một chút hỏi, "Liệu chúng ta có gặp tình huống chạy trối chết đó không? Hơn nữa vạn nhất chúng ta bị nổ tung thì làm sao bây giờ?"

"Vậy thì nhất định sẽ chết. Em có thể hỏi ông chủ xem tương lai chúng ta có gặp những tình huống như vậy không."

Lai Guan Lin vô cùng nghe lời, quay đầu hỏi, "Ông chủ?"

Người nọ vẫn âm thầm quan sát bọn họ. Cấp trên nói sẽ phái bộ đội đặc chủng bảo vệ hắn nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không thể tin những người này là bộ đội đặc chủng. Hắn không phải là đã bị lừa đi?

Lai Guan Lin huơ huơ tay, "Này, ông chủ, ông chủ, hồi hồn a."

Người nọ nhìn về phía hắn, "Sao vậy?"

"Chúng ta có gặp trường hợp nào nguy hiểm tính mạng không?"

Người nọ nhướn mày, "Tỷ như?"

"Tỷ như bị một đám người đuổi đánh, chúng ta chạy lên phi cơ nhưng bị người ta cho nổ tung thành từng mảnh."

"..."

"Có thể như vậy không? Hồn, hồi hồn", Lai Guan Lin cắn cắn ngón tay, thuần khiết hỏi, "Ông chủ, không lẽ anh thường xuyên bị như vậy?"

Người nọ hoàn hồn, "Như thế nào?"

"..."

Lai Guan Lin vỗ vỗ vai hắn, "Được rồi, tôi đã hiểu", hắn quay đầu lại nhìn Ong Seong Wu nhỏ giọng nói, "Anh, em thấy nhiệm vụ này thật mạo hiểm." (mấy hành động của em Lâm ý là người kia gặp nguy nhiều quá giờ đơ cmnl rồi =))))

"Không có việc gì, có anh ở đây."

Lai Guan Lin rốt cuộc thành thật. Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ, lười biếng dựa vào người Kang Daniel. Người phía sau khẽ dịch dịch, tìm cho hắn một vị trí thoải mái, sờ sờ đầu hắn, lâm vào trầm tư. Theo như quan sát hiện tại, tổ chức khủng bố kia có thế lực vô cùng lớn ở Nam Á, không biết ở Châu Âu có chi nhánh của chúng hay không. Hy vọng nhiệm vụ lần này của họ hết thảy đều thuận lợi.

Kang Daniel hạ tầm mắt nhìn nửa khuôn mặt của Ong Seong Wu, nghĩ thầm, không liên quan, về sau vô luận có chuyện gì xảy ra, đều có hắn ở bên cạnh.

Chương 52: Lời khuyên  
Ông chủ mới lần này của đội Hình Thiên: ông chủ Kwon là một tay buôn bán súng ống đạn dược có chút danh tiếng ở vùng Trung Á. Lai Guan Lin đánh giá, nhìn trái nhìn phải, cuối cùng lắc đầu, "Vẫn không giống."

Ông chủ Kwon mặc tây trang, đẩy đẩy gọng kính vàng trên sống mũi, "Vậy cậu cho những người buôn bán súng ống đạn dược là dạng gì? Diện mạo hung hãn, cánh tay đầy những hình xăm hoặc là trên mặt có vài vết sẹo?"

Lai Guan Lin tự hỏi một lúc, yên lặng gật đầu.

Ông chủ Kwon khinh thường hừ một tiếng, vuốt vuốt tay áo, "Không kiến thức, tôi là người nhã nhặn."

Lai Guan Lin vẫn không tin, "Anh như vậy. . . làm thế nào mà sống được đến hiện tại vậy?"

Ông chủ Kwon nghe hắn nói vậy là chỉ biểu tình "dại ra" vừa rồi. Đối với chuyện này, hắn thập phần bình tĩnh. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy giao tính mạng mình vào tay những người này là sự lựa chọn quá mức nguy hiểm, nhất thời có chút vô lực. Nếu được lựa chọn, hắn muốn mang tiểu đội lính đánh thuê của mình đi, nhưng nhiệm vụ lần này không cho phép người ngoài cuộc tham gia nên hắn chỉ có thể mang theo đội mà cấp trên phái đi bảo vệ. Hắn thở dài trong lòng, nhanh chóng chuyển đề tài, "Các cậu thật ra là làm gì? Cấp trên nói các cậu là bộ đội đặc chủng nhưng tôi lại thấy không giống."

Lai Guan Lin tự hào nói, "Chúng tôi không phải lính đặc chủng thông thường. Anh có thể gọi chúng tôi là lính đánh thuê bởi hiện tại chúng tôi đang làm nhiệm vụ của lính đánh thuê."

Ông chủ Kwon gật đầu, vỗ vỗ mặt hắn, "Vậy thì tôi cho cậu một lời khuyên này nhé. Về sau nếu có nhiệm vụ, đừng tùy tiện khiêu khích ông chủ của mình. Nếu không cậu sẽ cực kì thảm đấy, biết chưa?"

Lai Guan Lin lui về phía sau, quay đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Anh?"

Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Ngoan, hắn nói thật đấy."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức ngoan ngoãn ngồi thẳng, nhìn về phía trước.

Trực thăng bay từ Châu Á, thẳng đến Địa Trung Hải, cuối cùng đáp xuống một du thuyền xa hoa cỡ lớn. Thời điểm hạ cánh đã là chạng vạng, ánh chiều tà đỏ rực buông xuống mặt biển lấp lánh, đẹp không sao tả xiết. Trên boong thuyền là một người phương Tây cao lớn, tuổi ngoại tứ tuần. Phía sau ông ta là một đội bảo tiêu mặc tây trang, thân hình cao lớn, khí thế kinh người.

Ông chủ Kwon cùng người nọ bắt tay thân thiết, cười nói vài câu khách khí rồi ngồi xuống. Người nọ nhỏ giọng phân phó thủ hạ một vài câu, người kia lập tức lui xuống. Du thuyền bắt đầu chậm rãi di chuyển, chuẩn bị cập cảng gần nhất.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn phía mặt biển xa xa, đoán chắc hướng đi này là chuẩn bị cập cảng tại Ý. Ông chủ có lẽ đang tiếp vị lão đại của tổ chức Mafia lớn nhất tại Ý, không biết nhiệm vụ của hắn là cái gì, nhưng nhìn bộ dáng của người nọ có lẽ không định nói cho hắn biết. Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy không sao cả bởi có một số việc càng biết ít càng tốt. Nhiệm vụ của Hình Thiên chỉ là bảo vệ mạng sống của ông chủ mà thôi, không hơn.

Bốn phía là mặt biển xanh thẳm, gió biển khẽ thổi đến mang theo vị mặn đặc trưng, Ong Seong Wu theo bản năng liếc nhìn Kang Daniel, một ánh mắt sắc bén, nội liễm nhìn lại hắn. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau có chút cảm khái bởi cái ngày bọn họ chạy trốn tại Malaysia, phía trước cũng mở ra biển lớn mênh mông, con đường phía trước không biết đích đến, chỉ có hai người bọn họ dựa vào nhau mà cùng sống sót trở về.

Hiện tại nhớ lại, nếu không có đoạn thời gian kề vai sát cánh kia thì sau đó cũng không có loại quan hệ này. Kang Daniel nhìn hắn cười cười, Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm mấy tiếng, phẫn hận quay đi.

Du thuyền rất nhanh đã cập bến cảng. Tại bờ biển có đỗ sẵn mấy chiếc xe có rèm che. Ông chủ Kwon không thể đem theo nhiều người được nên chỉ chọn Kang Daniel, người hắn tin tưởng nhất, lên ngồi cùng xe với vị lão đại Mafia, những người còn lại thì đi theo phía sau. Sau đó, Ong Seong Wu cùng mấy vị bảo tiêu nói chuyện phiếm, chỉ một lúc sau đã xưng anh gọi em tựa như lão bằng hữu đã lâu không gặp khiến cho đám người Lai Guan Lin bội phục không thôi.

Đoàn xe dừng lại tại một nhà hàng để mọi người ăn cơm tối, sau đó lại xuất phát hướng đến nhà hát. Quan hệ giữa ông chủ và người kia có lẽ không tệ, đây lại là địa bàn của người ta nên cũng không cần nhiều người bảo vệ, nhân tiện nói, "Chỉ để lại đây hai người thôi, những thứ khác sẽ có người an bài cho các cậu, có thể cùng bọn họ đi chơi cũng được, chỉ là trước mười giờ tối phải trở về."

Thành viên đội Hình Thiên ngoại trừ một vài người cá biệt trấn định thì tất cả đều yên lặng nhìn hắn. Ông chủ Kwon sửa lại tây trang, "Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, OK? Tôi là người nhã nhặn. Có ai quy định lão đại buôn bán súng ống đạn dược thì không được đi nghe ca kịch đâu?"

Vì vậy, mọi người chuẩn bị rời đi. Ông chủ Kwon mang theo Kang Daniel, lại chỉ thêm một người nữa, "Cậu cũng ở lại."

Lai Guan Lin nháy mắt mấy cái, trưng ra vẻ mặt cực kì thuần khiết, "Ông chủ, tôi không hiểu ca kịch, tôi định cùng họ đi xem múa cột."

Ông chủ Kwon bất vi sở động, "Cậu không có quyền lựa chọn."

Lai Guan Lin nháy mắt thương tâm, "Anh cố ý?"

"Cậu không tính là quá ngu ngốc. Tôi đây là đang giáo huấn cậu", Ông chủ Kwon xoay người bước vào, "Theo kịp đi, cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê."

"..."

Những người còn lại thì đều theo sau Ong Seong Wu. Hwang Min Hyun hỏi, "Như vậy thật sự không sao chứ?"

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, "Không biết nhưng nếu ông chủ đã nói không có việc gì thì sẽ không có việc gì xảy ra. Ông ta tới đây làm gì không phải điều chúng ta nên biết. Đi thôi."

Mọi người theo đám bảo tiêu rời đi, đến vũ trường xem múa cột, thống khoái cùng nhau uống rượu rồi sau đó cùng trở về tìm ông chủ, không quan tâm đến ánh mắt oán hận của người nào đó, cùng nhau lên xe trở về biệt thự nghỉ ngơi.

Kang Daniel phân chia thời gian, an bài mọi người thay phiên nhau bảo vệ an toàn cho ông chủ rồi trở lại phòng, không ai nói gì với ai cả. Ngày thứ hai, mọi người lại xuất phát theo ông chủ đi bàn chuyện làm ăn nhưng cũng chỉ đứng từ xa, không nghe thấy họ bàn chuyện gì cả. Tình huống như vậy tiếp tục giằng co thêm bốn ngày nữa. Đến sáng sớm ngày thứ năm, Ong Seong Wu là người đi theo bảo vệ. Hắn cho tất cả mọi người về nghỉ ngơi còn bản thân thì lười biếng tựa vào cửa phòng, lẳng lặng chờ đến khi trời sáng. Hắn đứng đó một lúc lâu sau thì nghe thấy tiếng trong phòng truyền đến, nhìn thời gian, thì ra đã năm rưỡi. Những người làm ở biệt thự này có lẽ đã tỉnh nhưng không ngờ là ông chủ cũng thức dậy sớm như vậy.

Ong Seong Wu đứng chờ ở cửa nhưng vẫn không thấy người nọ đi ra. Hắn trầm ngâm một phút, ghé tai lên cửa nghe ngóng động tĩnh bên trong rồi quyết định gõ cửa. Chưa kịp gõ thì cửa phòng đột nhiên bật mở, ông chủ Kwon thấp giọng hỏi, "Cấp trên nói trong đội của mấy người có một người tên là Lai Guan Lin rất giỏi về máy tính đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu gật gật đầu, "Để tôi đi gọi cậu ta."

Lai Guan Lin vẫn còn chưa tỉnh, mờ mịt nằm trên giường, "Gọi em làm gì?"

"Không biết", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Anh thấy ông chủ có hơi bất mãn. Em biết không, đều là nam nhân cả nên cũng hiểu nhu cầu buổi sáng có hơi mạnh mẽ, ở đây lại không có ai dập lửa nên muốn tìm em đấy. Ai bảo lúc trước em chọc vào ông ta."

"..."

Ong Seong Wu kéo hắn qua một bên, "Thay áo ngủ, cởi hai cúc trên ra."

Lai Guan Lin quả thực muốn khóc, "Anh, em không muốn."

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mắt lại, "Đây là nhiệm vụ, đừng phí thời gian."

Lai Guan Lin rùng mình, lập tức làm theo, Ong Seong Wu dùng sức kéo hai bên cổ áo của hắn ra một chút rồi mở cửa phòng ông chủ Kwon đi vào. Ông chủ Kwon ngồi ngay phía trước máy tính, nghe được thanh âm mở cửa chỉ liếc nhìn một cái, không có kinh ngạc gì cả. Bây giờ là mới sáng sớm, bọn họ làm như vậy có lẽ cũng là để che mắt người làm tại biệt thự. Hắn nhướn mày, "Hóa ra cậu là Lai Guan Lin?"

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, ông chủ Kwon liền bước tới, "Giúp ta tìm một vài thứ."

Lai Guan Lin đi qua, "Tìm thứ gì vậy a?"

"Một văn kiện", Ông chủ Kwon thấp giọng nói, khẽ lật bàn tay, môt thanh đoản đao nhanh chóng rơi xuống. Bởi vì vị trí tầm nhìn có hạn nên Lai Guan Lin căn bản không thấy được, vẫn chăm chăm nhìn vào màn hình máy tính.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn thấy nhất thanh nhị sở, hai mắt hơi híp lại, thân thể thoáng chốc hơi điều chỉnh đến tư thế tốt nhất để tấn công nhưng hắn lại không vội động thủ. Hắn biết người nọ phản ứng theo bản năng, cũng giống như bọn họ, công việc mang đầy tính rủi ro như người đi trên dây, hơi sơ sẩy một chút cũng có thể mất mạng, bởi vậy nên không thể dễ dàng tin tưởng người khác. Về điểm này, hắn có thể hiểu được.

Ông chủ Kwon hít vào một hơi, thầm nghĩ đây đều là người một nhà, người cấp trên phái đi không cần thiết phải nghi ngờ như vậy. Hắn thu hồi đoản đao, thấp giọng nói, "Đây là máy tính cá nhân của người kia. Hắn mỗi sáng sớm đều mở máy để xử lý công việc. Tối hôm qua tôi hẹn hắn sáng nay cùng bàn chuyện nên đại khái là sẽ không đụng vào máy tính. Vừa rồi tôi đã mở ra nhưng lại không tìm được thứ mình muốn. Chỉ là cái file mã hóa này, tôi đã giải mã đến tầng thứ hai nhưng phải dừng lại vì sợ hắn phát hiện. Cấp trên nói về phương diện này, cậu rất có thiên phú. Tôi cho cậu mười lăm phút phải phá giải được mã, lấy USB trên bàn copy văn kiện vào."

Lai Guan Lin, "Đã hiểu."

"Cẩn thận một chút. Nếu để hắn phát hiện ra điều gì chúng ta coi như chết ở đây."

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn hai người rồi xoay người rời đi. Dù sao cũng là ông chủ tìm Lai Guan Lin có việc, hắn ở lại cũng chẳng để làm gì.

Thời gian nhanh chóng trôi qua, mọi việc được hoàn thành hữu kinh vô hiểm. Ong Seong Wu nhìn ông chủ nhà mình ngồi tại bàn ăn sáng cùng người nọ nói chuyện phiếm, hơi trầm ngâm nghĩ, có lẽ hôm nay bọn họ phải rời đi, hoặc là phải hạ thủ trước, giết người nọ rồi bỏ chạy. Nếu không để người nọ phát hiện, bọn họ liền thảm.

Quả thực đúng như những gì hắn đã lường trước được. Sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm, tất cả mọi người đều tới sân bay, mà người nọ cũng đem theo bảy tám thuộc hạ lên hai chiếc phi cơ chậm rãi xuất phát. Lần khởi hành này, thời gian cũng không ngắn. Ông chủ Kwon đưa cho bọn hắn một tập tư liệu, "Làm quen hoàn cảnh một chút, tranh thủ luôn trong lúc này. Thuận tiện nói cho mọi người đích đến tiếp theo sẽ do tôi quyết định vì muốn bảo đảm bí mật. Vì vậy, các anh cũng đừng trách việc tôi không nói trước."

Ong Seong Wu hiểu rõ bởi hắn sớm đã nhìn thấu. Cấp trên chỉ đưa bọn hắn tư liệu về người này và tổ chức Mafia mà không cho biết thêm điều gì hữu dụng, có thể thấy đây là loại nhiệm vụ quá mạo hiểm, ngay cả ông chủ cũng không nắm chắc hành trình chứng tỏ là do theo tình huống phát sinh mà cấp trên thay đổi kế hoạch.

Hắn liếc nhìn tư liệu, khóe miệng giật giật. Đích đến của họ là Afghanistan. Nơi này gần với biên cảnh của Pakistan và Iran, được biết đến với cái tên vô cùng vang dội: Kim Tân Nguyệt – nơi tập trung sản xuất ma túy của cả ba quốc gia. Afghanistan, Pakistan và Iran đã phối hợp trong việc truy quét các tổ chức sản xuất, tàng trữ và buôn bán ma túy trái phép rất nhiều lần nhưng vẫn không thể nhổ cỏ tận gốc. Điều này chứng tỏ phần nào thế lực cũng như sự hỗn loạn của nơi đây.

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan đáy lòng chợt trầm xuống. Nơi này và phạm vi thế lực của tổ chức khủng bố kia rất gần, vạn nhất gặp gỡ thì coi như xong.

Phi cơ chậm rãi đáp xuống một bãi đất trống rộng lớn. Nơi này chỉ dựng mấy căn nhà tạm bợ, người xung quanh mặc y phục địa phương qua lại tuần tra, thấy bọn họ đáp xuống liền sôi nổi bàn tán.

Ông chủ Kwon bước từ trên phi cơ xuống, ngẩng đầu nhìn người phía trước, vui vẻ chào hỏi, hàn huyên một phen, lại giới thiệu hắn cùng với vị lão đại tổ chức Mafia. Sau đó, mấy người cùng nhau đi vào, Ong Seong Wu cùng với đám người sau nhanh chóng đuổi kịp. Hắn nhìn thấy trên bãi đất trống khi nãy có một chiếc phi cơ thập phần quen mắt.

Kang Daniel nhìn thấy tầm mắt hắn, thấp giọng hỏi, "Sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu vuốt vuốt cằm, chần chờ nói, "Cái phi cơ kia thoạt nhìn có vẻ rất quen..."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong, phía trước đã truyền đến một đoạn đối thoại, "Gong tiên sinh khó có cơ hội gặp mặt. Hay là ở lại ít ngày đi?"

Tên còn lại cười nói, "Không được, thật sự là tôi có việc."

Hai người đang nói chuyện, cửa phòng chợt mở, mọi người mặt đối mặt. Phía trước dẫn đầu đoàn người là hai người địa phương da đen, mặc trang phục địa phương, người còn lại đầu tóc vàng chói, phi thường đẹp trai.

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel trong lòng nhất thời lộp bộp một tiếng.

Gong Hoe Jin ngẩn người, đột nhiên chậm rãi cười rộ lên, âm trầm nghiền ngẫm, "Tôi chợt nhớ ra cũng không phải đại sự gì quan trọng lắm, thôi thì ở lại đây vài ngày đi."

Ong Seong Wu, "..."

Kang Daniel, "..."

Chương 53: Hợp mưu  
Đoàn người khách khí cùng nhau chào hỏi, bước vào trong phòng ngồi xuống. Ngôi nhà gỗ này cũng không lớn lắm, ngoại trừ ông chủ thì đội Hình Thiên và bảo tiêu chỉ lưu lại một nửa, số còn lại tản ra ngoài canh gác. Ong Seong Wu sợ kẻ biến thái nào đó (a.k.a Gong Hoe Jin =))) làm ra chuyện gì khác người nên chỉ có thể lựa chọn ở lại. Tuy nói là nhà gỗ, lại có bề ngoài hơi cũ nát nhưng thực ra bên trong cảnh trí cũng không đến nỗi tệ. Thảm trải phòng màu đỏ sậm, phòng khách kê một bộ sofa cao cấp. Bên trong và bên ngoài quả là khác nhau một trời một vực.

Thủ lĩnh nơi này đại khái tầm bốn mươi tuổi, mặc một thân áo choàng lam sắc, ngồi trên ghế salon nói chuyện phiếm vui vẻ. Gong Hoe Jin cùng với ông chủ Kwon địa bàn chính đều ở Châu Á nên tất nhiên đã sớm có qua lại với nhau.

Ông chủ Kwon cùng với thủ lĩnh cũng từng có một vài sinh ý với nhau, giao tình không tồi. Vì vậy vụ hợp tác này lão đại Mafia muốn thông qua đây giảm bớt giá thu mua ma túy. Ma túy được sản xuất tại Kim Tân Nguyệt có độ tinh khiết lên tới 80%, giá cả không tồi nhưng sau khi qua nhiều khâu trung gian vận chuyển, tỉ giá cứ như vậy bị đội lên gấp nhiều lần, lợi nhuận thu được chắc chắn không bằng mua trực tiếp tại nơi sản xuất.

Trước đây, hắn cùng với thủ lĩnh sản xuất thuốc phiện vùng này xảy ra mâu thuẫn nội bộ, không thể tiếp tục hợp tác được nữa. Hắn không muốn phụ thuộc vào tên thủ lĩnh kia nên muốn tự mình xây dựng con đường riêng của bản thân. Vừa hay, ông chủ Kwon tìm tới nên hắn cũng không ngại bắt tay hợp tác làm ăn.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn chằm chằm Gong Hoe Jin. Ngay cả Jo Hyung Soo còn có thể tra được thân phận của bọn họ nên không lý nào người này lại tra không ra, hơn nữa nhất định có thể tự mình suy đoán ra mối quan hệ giữa ông chủ Kwon và chính phủ Hàn Quốc. Ông chủ muốn đạt được vị trí như hiện tại rõ ràng là phải vô cùng gian khổ, tuyệt đối không thể bại lộ thân phận của hắn được. Vì vậy, biện pháp tốt nhất để giải quyết chuyện này đó là thừa dịp Gong Hoe Jin còn chưa làm lộ chuyện này ra thì xử lý hắn luôn để triệt hậu họa.

Kang Daniel âm thầm cân nhắc hai mặt lợi hại, tự hỏi cho đến khi nào mới có thể hoàn toàn loại bỏ cái tai hoạ ngầm này.

Gong Hoe Jin lẳng lặng ngồi nghe mọi người nói chuyện, khóe miệng vẫn cong lên cười cười. Hắn rút điện thoại nghịch nghịch rồi nhướn mày nhìn Ong Seong Wu, không nói.

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel trong lòng đồng loạt lộp bộp một cái – Tên này đã có chuẩn bị sẵn, chỉ sợ không giải quyết êm đẹp được.

Ông chủ Kwon nói chuyện cũng không lâu lắm, rất nhanh đã xong xuôi. Trong lúc đợi giao hàng tới, hắn quyết định sẽ lưu lại đây một ít lâu, muốn dùng chính thủ hạ của mình nhận hàng rồi cùng trở về để đảm bảo an toàn cho chuyến hàng. Hắn quay đầu lại, mời vị lão đại Mafia ở lại chơi vài ngày, tất nhiên, người kia liền nhanh chóng đồng ý.

Thủ lĩnh nhiệt tình gọi thủ hạ đưa bọn họ đến chỗ nghỉ. Vì thế đoàn người nhanh chóng leo lên xe việt dã, hướng phía trước nhanh chóng lao đi. Chỉ nửa giờ sau đã dừng lại ở một thạch động cao chừng bốn tầng, có lẽ là dùng sơn động để làm phòng ở. Từ nền nhà, gạch ốp cho đến cầu thang đều sử dụng đá tự nhiên để xây nên, kiến trúc vô cùng độc đáo.

Mọi người nhanh chóng đi lên tầng 3. Lớp thảm lót chân mềm mại trải lên phía trên nền đá bước đi vô cùng thoải mái. Thủ hạ mang bọn họ tới ngay lập tức liền rời đi. Gong Hoe Jin cùng với bảo tiêu của hắn nhanh chóng tiến vào trong phòng, hắn cười cười tựa vào ghế salon, vuốt vuốt cằm, "Ông chủ Kwon, đây là bảo tiêu của ông?"

Ông chủ Kwon gật gật đầu, "Phải, là người mới thuê gần đây, thân thủ cũng không tệ."

"Có thể tạm thời cho tôi mượn dùng một hai ngày có được không?"

Ông chủ Kwon đương nhiên rõ ràng tính hướng của người này, thoáng nhướn mày, "Ý của ông chủ Gong là?"

"A, gần đây phải di chuyển nhiều nơi, bả vai có chút mỏi, muốn tìm người xoa bóp. Những thủ hạ của tôi nhìn qua đều là hạng thô lỗ cao to, chỉ riêng có người bên ông chủ Kwon là thanh tú", Gong Hoe Jin cười cười, "Muốn mượn một chút sau sẽ trả lại ngay, mong ông chủ Kwon không từ chối."

"Tất nhiên là không", Ông chủ Kwon nói xong, chưa kịp tùy tiện chọn một người thì chợt nghe Gong Hoe Jin nói, "Có nghe thấy không? Ông chủ đã không phản đối, tốt nhất nên nghe lời một chút, còn không mau ngoan ngoãn đến đây?"

Ông chủ Kwon vô cùng kinh ngạc, thành viên đội Hình Thiên cũng cảm thấy khó hiểu, nhưng mọi người nhanh chóng biết được đáp án. Ong Seong Wu yên lặng tiến lên, dáng vẻ tội nghiệp đi qua. Ông chủ Kwon ngạc nhiên, "Ông chủ Gong, hai người có quen biết?"

"Phải, cậu ta từng làm ở đội lính đánh thuê tại Mỹ, có một thời gian được thuê làm bảo tiêu của tôi nhưng sau đó lại bỏ việc rồi đi mất. Tôi không nghĩ lại có thể gặp được cậu ta ở đây", Gong Hoe Jin nhích đến bên cạnh Ong Seong Wu, "Bảo bối, thật có duyên a. Có nghĩ như thế không?"

Ong Seong Wu khóe miệng co giật, không nói.

Gong Hoe Jin cũng không ngại, chỉ chỉ bả vai, "Đến, xoa bóp một chút."

Ong Seong Wu vì thế lại phải nhận mệnh bóp bả vai cho hắn, nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói, "Nơi này là Afghanistan, tín giáo đảng phái nhiều vô kể. Mày con mẹ nó thu liễm lại đi. Mày bị người ta tha ra ngoài thiêu sống hoặc bị hòn đá đập vào đầu mà chết thì cũng thôi đi, đừng có liên lụy tao. Nếu nói cho bọn họ biết mày là đồng tính luyến ái thì việc làm ăn coi như đổ bể hết. Bọn họ còn không buộc mày vào cột thiêu chết luôn sao?"

"Ừ?"

"Không có gì." Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu, tiếp tục bóp.

"Bọn họ làm sinh ý nhiều, tự nhiên cũng tiếp xúc nhiều loại người, tín giáo khác nhau đương nhiên nhìn nhận cũng khác nhau, nhưng...", Gong Hoe Jin cười nói, "Trên đời này chưa có ai đối nghịch với tiền tài đâu, đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu bĩu môi, không hề hỏi tiếp.

Ông chủ Kwon liếc qua bọn họ một vòng, đáy lòng kinh ngạc. Người này thực sự đã từng là lính đánh thuê? Cấp trên cử người như vậy cho hắn là có ý gì chứ? Mà đối với quan hệ của hai người này, tốt nhất là nên hỏi rõ ràng một chút, miễn cho sau này bại lộ thân phận.

Thành viên đội Hình Thiên đồng loạt quay sang nhìn Kang Daniel. Lai Guan Lin chậm rãi đi đến bên cạnh hắn, "Huấn luyện viên, kia là ai? Tình địch của anh?"

Kang Daniel trầm mặc một lúc, thấp giọng nói, "Gong Hoe Jin."

Kim Jae Hwan, Lai Guan Lin và Hwang Min Hyun cả kinh, ánh mắt xoát xoát liếc nhìn Kang Daniel lại quay qua Gong Hoe Jin, trong đầu toàn dấu hỏi. Ong Seong Wu đã từng kể, hai người này đã từng chơi SM, sao tình huống hiện tại lại thành ra như vậy? Kim Jae Hwan cũng biết khi trước Kang Daniel dịch dung nhưng hắn lại không hiểu rõ mối quan hệ của lão đại nhà mình với Gong Hoe Jin nên cũng lựa chọn yên lặng nhìn.

Kang Daniel thấy vợ mình bị gọi qua như vậy, nhất thời bất mãn nổi lên, không ngừng tự hỏi, cho tới bao giờ mới có thể xử lý hoàn toàn tên kia, đoạn tuyệt hậu họa.

Gong Hoe Jin nhận được tầm mắt của hắn, thoáng nhướn mày. Hắn lúc trước từng gửi bom đến quân doanh, đương nhiên đã từng điều tra, bởi vậy có xem qua ảnh chụp của Kang Daniel, tất nhiên là có nhận thức. Hắn đối Kang Daniel cười một cái, mỹ mãn hưởng thụ phục vụ, "Đợi chút, sang bên trái đi. Đúng, thực ngoan."

Ong Seong Wu, "..."

Kang Daniel tức giận, chỉ hận không thể đem Gong Hoe Jin chém ra mấy đoạn.

Ông chủ Kwon chú ý tầm mắt của Gong Hoe Jin, hơi nghiêng nghiêng đầu, phát hiện hắn đang nhìn Kang Daniel, không khỏi lại thêm kinh ngạc. Người này cùng với Kang Daniel cũng là người quen cũ? Rốt cuộc là chuyện gì đang xảy ra?  
Ông chủ Kwon vẫn tiếp tục nhẫn nại chờ sau khi ăn cơm trưa xong mới có cơ hội tháo gỡ gút mắc với Gong Hoe Jin, cũng biết được mình đang gặp nguy hiểm. Hắn nhíu mày nói với Ong Seong Wu, "Giết hắn."  
Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Tin tưởng tôi, hiện tại giết hắn cũng vô dụng. Hắn khẳng định đã chuẩn bị hết tất thảy mọi thứ rồi. Nếu bây giờ giết hắn, thân phận của ông cũng bị tuôn ra. Hơn nữa, ông cũng đã từng lăn lộn tại Châu Á, giết hắn rồi ông sẽ phải đối mặt với thế lực của hắn trả thù. Vậy thì có khác gì đâu?"

Ông chủ Kwon thoáng trầm ngâm, "Tôi đi tìm hắn nói chuyện."

Gong Hoe Jin đi ra ngoài thạch động, hứng thú nhìn ra xa, nhàn nhã tự đắc. Nơi này bốn phía đều trống trải, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng có người ám sát hay nghe lén. Ông chủ Kwon chậm rãi đi qua, "Ông chủ Gong, thật hăng hái."

Gong Hoe Jin quay đầu lại, cười nói, "Nói trắng ra, thân phân hai người kia tôi cũng biết, đương nhiên ông chủ Kwon cũng có thể nói ông cùng bọn họ có qua lại sinh ý với nhau, không sao cả, dù sao cũng chẳng liên quan gì đến tôi. Tôi quả thực từng hoài nghi ông cùng chính phủ Hàn Quốc có quan hệ, nhưng hồ sơ của ông sạch sẽ vô cùng. Tôi một là không có chứng cứ, hai là nếu nói ra đối với tôi cũng chẳng có lợi ích gì cả, không tất yếu. Dù sao thì bằng năng lực của ông chủ Kwon đây thì một vài lời đồn nho nhỏ bên ngoài có thể nhanh chóng giải quyết, đúng không? Đương nhiên nếu ông chủ Kwon muốn mạng của tôi thì lại là chuyện khác..."

"Tôi đi theo con đường hắc đạo, lúc trước làm giàu tại trong nước có hai người kia chiếu cố nên lần này xuất ngoại cũng muốn mang họ theo. Đương nhiên, ông chủ Gong có lẽ cũng sẽ không quan tâm điều này. Về phần những gì tôi nói, ông tin hay không thì cũng không sao cả", ông chủ Kwon nhìn hắn, "Tôi chỉ muốn biết mục địch thực sự của ông chủ Gong mà thôi. Ông nhìn thấy bọn họ liền quyết định lưu lại, rốt cuộc là muốn gì?"

"Rất đơn giản", Gong Hoe Jin nheo mắt, "Tôi muốn hàng."

Ông chủ Kwon cũng nheo mắt lại, nở nụ cười, "Như vậy, ông chủ Gong, tôi nghĩ chúng ta có thể hợp tác."

Hai người ở bên ngoài cao hứng nói chuyện một hồi lâu đều thực vừa lòng, cùng mĩ mãn đi vào nhà. Gong Hoe Jin cười nói, "Tôi có chút mệt nhọc, muốn ngủ trưa. Mới vừa rồi được xoa bóp thật thoải mái, ông chủ Kwon sẽ không phiền nếu tôi mượn thêm một lần nữa chứ?"

Ông chủ Kwon cười gật đầu, "Ông chủ Gong, cứ tùy ý."

Ong Seong Wu, "..."

Vì thế, Gong Hoe Jin cũng chỉ khách sáo qua lại thêm mấy câu, mang theo Ong Seong Wu vào phòng, nhanh chóng đóng cửa lại. Thủ hạ của hắn thấy vậy liền đứng canh ở cửa, làm hết chức trách bảo vệ.

Mọi người trong đội Hình Thiên giương ánh mắt đồng tình nhìn Kang Daniel – Huấn luyện viên, anh giữa ban ngày còn bị người ta cắm sừng! Kang Daniel hít một hơi thật sâu. Lý trí của hắn cho biết, Ong Seong Wu đương nhiên không phải hạng dễ chọc, nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy rất khó chịu. Hắn xoay người đi qua, dù sao Gong Hoe Jin cũng không băn khoăn nghi ngờ gì hắn cả.

Thủ hạ của Gong Hoe Jin nhanh chóng ngăn lại, nhưng Kang Daniel đã xuất thủ, thoải mái thoát khỏi sự kiềm chế của bọn họ, mở cửa vào phòng. Chỉ một lát sau, bảo tiêu vội vã ra ngoài, có lẽ là bị Gong Hoe Jin bảo quay ra.

Hình Thiên đội nhất thời khó hiểu lại thêm bất khả tư nghị. Lai Guan Lin cắn cắn ngón tay, "Sư huynh, là 3P. . . có phải hay không?" (em bé ngây thơ đi đâu mất rồi...)

Kim Jae Hwan gật gật đầu, rối rắm một lát rồi nhanh chóng chạy qua, dán tai vào cửa chuẩn bị nghe thì bị bảo tiêu bên cạnh nắm lấy, ném đi.

Lai Guan Lin nhân cơ hội cũng chạy đến, cũng muốn nghe trộm, bảo tiêu nhanh chóng quay ngược trở lại, đồng dạng nắm cổ áo ném đi. Mà lúc này, Kim Jae Hwan lại thừa cơ tiếp tục trở lại nghe trộm. Bảo tiêu khóe miệng co rút kịch liệt, lại túm lấy, lại ném đi, thuận tiện lại nhìn ông chủ Kwon. Ông chủ Kwon biểu tình cứng đờ, rốt cuộc mới nói, "Các cậu, tôi mới là ông chủ của các cậu. Các cậu đang nhìn đi đâu vậy?"

Lai Guan Lin vừa bị ném ra, nằm lăn lộn trên thảm rồi nhanh chóng đứng dậy an ủi, "Chúng tôi sẽ bảo vệ tốt, ông chủ cứ yên tâm." Dứt lời, lại nhanh chóng bật lên trở lại nghe lén. (=))))))

Ông chủ Kwon, "..."

Bên trong gian phòng trải một tấm thảm thực dày, ba người cởi giày, ngồi lên trên. Gong Hoe Jin liếc nhìn Kang Daniel một cái, "Kang Eui Geon?"

Kang Daniel không đáp. Mục đích của hắn là ở cạnh Ong Seong Wu, tên kia một chút cũng không liên hệ.

"Xem ra tao đoán đúng", Gong Hoe Jin nhìn gương mặt tuấn lãng mà xa lạ trước mặt, ánh mặt hiện lên hứng thú.

Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng, vì tránh cho mưa bom bão đạn lại xảy ra, hắn thức thời đổi chủ đề, "Tại sao lại đến Kim Tân Nguyệt?"

Gong Hoe Jin lười biếng nằm, chỉ chỉ bả vai, "Đến, xoa bóp."

Ong Seong Wu tội nghiệp chuẩn bị đi qua lại bị Kang Daniel chế trụ thắt lưng, ôm ghì vào ngực, nói, "Em ấy là của tao." (Đọc ngót 2/3 truyện mới thấy em Đào có tuyên bố chủ quyền)

"Tao biết, hai người sớm không phải đã làm tình rồi sao? Cũng là do thuốc mà tao hạ", Gong Hoe Jin câu ngón tay với Ong Seong Wu, "Lại đây, bảo bối" hắn dừng một chút, liếm liếm môi, "Hoặc là Kang Eui Geon lại đây cũng được, không sao cả."

Hai người nhất thời đau đầu, chỉ hận không thể làm thịt cái tai họa này nhưng lại không thể động thủ.

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng rúc vào ngực Kang Daniel, "Tại sao mày lại tới đây?"

"Hỏi Kang Eui Geon đi. Hành động lần trước của hắn khiến cho sản lượng thuốc phiện ở Tam Giác Vàng giảm mạnh, tao đương nhiên phải tìm nguồn cung khác. Mà ở Kim Tân Nguyệt có rất nhiều tổ chức đảm bảo nguồn hàng. Tao cũng không phải chỉ đi có một nhà nhưng lại gặp nhau ở đây. Dùng thành ngữ thì đây gọi là gì?", Gong Hoe Jin nghiêng đầu nghĩ nghĩ, "Hữu duyên thiên lý năng tương ngộ, phải không?"

Ong Seong Wu không nói gì, lảng sang chuyện khác, "Mày vừa nói gì cùng với ông chủ?"

Gong Hoe Jin chậm rãi cười rộ lên, nghiền ngẫm nói, "Đương nhiên là chuyện tốt. Bảo bối, với thực lực của mày, khẳng định sẽ sống sót về nước."

Chương 54: Hỗn loạn  
Tên Gong Hoe Jin này chỉ cần để lộ cho hắn dù là một cơ hội mỏng manh thôi, hắn sẽ triệt triệt để để tận dụng tuyệt đối. Trước kia khi Ong Seong Wu từng theo bảo vệ hắn đã vô cùng hiểu biết loại tính cách này, vì vậy nếu người này đề cập đến "chuyện tốt" thì khẳng định chuyện sắp tới chẳng phải tốt lành gì cả. Nhưng nếu người này không định nói, Ong Seong Wu cũng không phải là kẻ thích tò mò nhiều chuyện, chỉ giật nhẹ khoé miệng rồi đứng dậy, "Tự mình đi ngủ đi".

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn bọn họ, "Định đi luôn sao? Bảo bối, ít nhất thì một trong hai người bọn mày phải lưu lại chứ, ông chủ Kwon đã đồng ý cho tao mượn mày để bóp vai rồi mà."

Ong Seong Wu cũng không quay đầu lại, "Tay mỏi rồi, không muốn bóp".

"Không bóp thì thôi, chúng ta có thể đổi trò khác, Kang Eui Geon cũng lưu lại, ba chúng ta chơi trò kích thích được không?", Gong Hoe Jin đứng dậy, giữ chặt tay Ong Seong Wu, "A, đột nhiên tao lại nhớ đến một chuyện."

Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu, hơi mất kiên nhẫn, "Chuyện gì?"

"Chuyện tốt", Gong Hoe Jin rút điện thoại ra, ngồi trên ghế kéo hắn một cái, Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ phải ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh hắn. Bọn họ giờ cách nhau rất gần, tay của Kang Daniel còn đang đặt tại chốt cửa. Hắn thấy cả hai người như vậy liền dừng lại, quay đầu, bất động thanh sắc nhìn.

Gong Hoe Jin xoa xoa hai bàn tay với nhau, bắt lấy cách tay của người bên cạnh, nhướn mày cười cười nghiền ngẫm, "Bảo bối, Jo Hyung Soo đối với mày cũng có chút tâm tư, mày có biết không?"

1  
Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt ngẩn người, Gong Hoe Jin đợi đúng thời cơ mạnh mẽ đẩy hắn xuống sàn, thân người áp lên trên, tay nhanh chóng bắt lấy hai tay định phản kháng của Ong Seong Wu kéo lên trên đầu.

Ngay lúc đó, Kang Daniel đồng thời mạnh mẽ mở cửa phòng. Hai người đang nghe lén ở phía ngoài không kịp thu thế, lảo đảo ngã vào trong, kêu lên một tiếng rồi quỳ rạp xuống đất.

Bảo tiêu phía sau đang định nhân cơ hội này lôi bọn họ ra ngoài nhưng lại nhìn thấy tình huống trong phòng thì chợt dừng lại, một tay sờ vào thắt lưng, hiển nhiên chuẩn bị đối chiến.

Lai Guan Lin và Kim Jae Hwan vừa nhìn thấy vậy đã nhanh chóng dùng lực nhảy về phía trước, thân thể trên không trung tự động điều chỉnh phương hướng, nháy mắt đã đến bên người bảo tiêu. Thời gian huấn luyện dài đã giúp họ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn có thể nhanh chóng lấy lại cân bằng của bản thân, nháy mắt một chiêu chế địch, thắng bại đã phân rõ.

Hai gã bảo tiêu còn đang định đi qua thì bị hai người ngay lập tức chế trụ, áp vào tường. Bọn họ kì thực nếu có thể được Gong Hoe Jin tin tưởng đem đến đây thì thân thủ khẳng định là không tồi, nhưng vừa rồi bọn họ còn có thể đem hai người kia (Lâm và Diếp) ném ra ngoài nên có chút khinh địch. Ai ngờ thực lực thực sự lại mạnh như vậy, họ đã mất tiên cơ nên chỉ có thể trơ mắt để người ta chế trụ mình.

Hwang Min Hyun vẫn đứng ở cách đấy không xa vội vã chạy đến, chặn ngay cửa không cho bất cứ ai nhìn thấy sự tình bên trong.

Tất cả biến cố chỉ xảy ra trong vài giây đồng hồ ngắn ngùi, người bên ngoài thậm chí còn chưa hiểu gì cả thì cửa phòng đã nhanh như chớp đóng lại, ngăn cản tầm mắt.

Kang Daniel khoá trụ cổ Gong Hoe Jin, trầm giọng, "Buông tay."

Ong Seong Wu từ đầu đến giờ vẫn chưa xuất thủ, vì hắn tin rằng chỉ cần có Kang Daniel ở đây, mình sẽ không bao giờ phải chịu thiệt. Hơn nữa hắn cũng không cảm nhận được sát khí hay địch ý gì từ phía Gong Hoe Jin nên vẫn một mực nằm im, ngẩng đầu lên, "Thân ái, buông tay. Nếu không cổ mày có khả năng bị bẻ gãy a."

Gong Hoe Jin liếm liếm môi, hoàn toàn không quan tâm cổ mình có thể sẽ bị chặt làm từng khúc một bất cứ lúc nào, một tay thì đè hắn xuống, tay kia sờ soạng trên mặt đất. Không khí giương cung bạt kiếm nháy mắt trầm xuống vì một tiếng "tách" của máy chụp ảnh. Gong Hoe Jin cười nói, "Ngoan, đừng nhúc nhích, cho tao chụp thêm vài kiểu nữa."

Mọi người triệt để hoá đá. Khoé miệng Ong Seong Wu giật giật, "Từ nãy đến giờ mày động thủ, giương cung bạt kiếm với bọn tao chỉ là để chụp mấy tấm hình?"

"Không thì còn có thể là chuyện gì?"

"Tao nhớ rõ lúc mày truy sát bọn tao cũng có rất nhiều ảnh chụp. Là dựa vào đó để tìm ra bọn tao đi? Sau đó tao lại làm bảo tiêu cho mày, mày lại chụp thêm hình rồi lưu trữ lại?"

"Tao nghĩ muốn có hình mới."

Ong Seong Wu không nói gì, ý bảo Kang Daniel trước buông Gong Hoe Jin ra, sau đó mọi người cũng im lặng buông tay ra.

Gong Hoe Jin đứng từ trên cao nhìn xuống, cười cười nói, "Biểu cảm a, tốt nhất là kiểu đang chịu chà đạp, có được không?"

". . . Sẽ không."

Gong Hoe Jin híp mắt nhìn nhìn, hai tay bắt lấy cổ áo Ong Seong Wu, xé sang hai bên để lộ xương quai xanh tinh xảo. Nhất thời, ánh mắt sáng lên, "Thật xinh đẹp a."

Kang Daniel nổi giận, chuẩn bị định tiến tới, túm lấy cổ áo Gong Hoe Jin ném ra ngoài thì chợt nghe Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Quên đi, cứ để cho hắn chụp đi. Bằng không hắn lại sẽ làm ra hành động khác người."

Kang Daniel không tình nguyện đình chỉ động tác, đứng ở một bên, hàn khí thoát ra ngoài tựa thủy triều.

Gong Hoe Jin cầm đi động híp mắt cười, chỉnh góc độ tốt rồi chụp lấy vài tấm.

Ong Seong Wu nhướn mày, "Mày còn định chia sẻ hình cho ai nữa?"

"Jo Hyung Soo", Gong Hoe Jin liếc hắn một cái, "Bảo bối, mày tưởng nãy giờ những gì tao nói là giỡn à? Mày không biết hắn đối với mày có tâm tư sao?"

Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt mấy cái, theo bản năng liếc nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, "Thật vậy à? Anh có biết không?"

Kang Daniel có chút vô lực, "Vậy em nghĩ tại sao hắn lại gửi đồ cho em rồi hỏi thăm em ân cần?"

"Có lẽ là quan tâm tôi"

"Hắn vì sao lại quan tâm em?"

"Hai người bọn tôi là bạn, hơn nữa quan hệ còn phi thường tốt", Ong Seong Wu có chút chột dạ, "Chẳng lẽ không đúng sao?"

Kang Daniel không đáp, trầm mặc nhìn hắn. Vì thế, Ong Seong Wu lại nhìn về phía Gong Hoe Jin, "Được rồi, tao thực sự không biết. Tao chỉ nghĩ hắn thích tặng mấy đồ vật này nọ."

Gong Hoe Jin vẫn không buông tay hắn ra, thuận miệng nói, "A, tao cũng tặng cho mày không ít đồ."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, "Có sao? Mày tặng tao cái gì?"

"Bom hẹn giờ". (==|||)

Kang Daniel sắc mặt bình tĩnh, Ong Seong Wu giật giật khoé miệng, đám người còn lại, ". . . "

Gong Hoe Jin nghĩ nghĩ, "Có điều, từ sau khi chứng kiến sức công phá lớn như vậy, tao cũng không tặng bom nữa mà chuyển sang tặng hoa cúc trắng."

Mọi người, ". . . "

Ngay lúc đó, chuông điện thoại vang lên, không ai tiếp. Sau một lát dừng lại, tiếp tục vang lên, chứng tỏ người gọi vô cùng kiên nhẫn. Sau ba, bốn lần như vậy, Gong Hoe Jin quay lại nhìn Ong Seong Wu, cười đến thâm sâu, "Hắn khẳng định giờ này vô cùng kích động, mày tin không?"

"Mày chụp ảnh để kích thích hắn?"

"Ờ, tao cảm thấy hắn thật chướng mắt", Gong Hoe Jin thuận miệng đáp, nhìn lại tư thế thập phần ám muội của bọn họ rồi nhích sát lại một chút. Ong Seong Wu sắc bén nhận thấy sự biến hóa trong ánh mắt của Gong Hoe Jin, nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp hành động thì đã nghe thấy tiếng nói, "Bảo bối, chúng ta làm một lần, thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu quả quyết cự tuyệt, "Không."

"Đừng kháng cự như vậy, tao sẽ làm cho mày thực thích", Gong Hoe Jin tăng lực tay, áp sát hai người vào nhau. Khi "vật nào đó" của hắn chạm tới đùi của Ong Seong Wu, một tiêng rên rỉ thỏa mãn khẽ thoát ra ngoài. Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc. Nếu cảm giác của hắn không sai thì người này đã sớm cứng rắn.

Kang Daniel sớm đã không chịu nổi một màn như vậy, tiến lên nắm lấy hai vai Gong Hoe Jin, ném sang một bên, đem Ong Seong Wu ôm vào ngực. Ngay lập tức, Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy một luồng hơi thở cùng khí tức trầm ổn, ấm nóng quen thuốc bao quanh người mình, nhất thời ỷ lại đưa hai tay ôm lấy cổ Kang Daniel, đầu dựa vào vai hắn. Kang Daniel đưa tay chỉnh lại cổ áo của hắn rồi nói, "Đi thôi."

Ong Seong Wu đáp ứng ngay lập tức vì hắn đã lường trước rằng Gong Hoe Jin là kẻ thức thời, sẽ không tức giận. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn một cái, quả nhiên thấy người nọ an phận ngồi trên ghế, chỉ là thần sắc tựa hồ vô cùng bất mãn.

Mọi người nhanh chóng rời đi. Ong Seong Wu liếc qua đám bảo tiêu trước cửa, nhận ra có người quen liền tiến tới, thấp giọng hỏi, "Gong Hoe Jin và Jo Hyung Soo quan hệ không tốt sao? Chuyện từ khi nào?"

Tay bảo tiêu gật đầu, "Lần trước, lúc đến kì hạn hợp đồng của anh, sau khi anh rời ông chủ đi thì hoàn toàn mất liên hệ. Ông chủ thì tưởng Jo Hyung Soo giấu anh đi, còn Jo Hyung Soo lại tưởng ông chủ đã giết anh. Sau đó đột nhiên Jo Hyung Soo gọi điện nói muốn mời ông chủ đi câu, sau đó âm thầm phái người vào Gong gia cướp mộ phần. Ông chủ sau khi nhận được tin báo mới biết kì thực Jo Hyung Soo cũng không biết anh ở chỗ nào. Rồi ông chủ nói rằng mình biết hành tung của anh, muốn Jo Hyung Soo qua nghe", tay bảo tiêu dừng lại, ho một tiếng, "Sau đó ông chủ liền nhân cơ hội đó đá hắn từ boong tàu xuống biển. Tôi dám cam đoan Jo Hyung Soo chưa từng bị đối xử thảm như vậy."

Ong Seong Wu, ". . . "

Kang Daniel tâm tình sung sướng, "Sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó? Không có sau đó gì cả. Bọn họ từ đó đến giờ vẫn không vừa mắt nhau."

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên nhớ tới có lần khi hắn đang nói chuyện điện thoại với Jo Hyung Soo thì nghe thấy tiếng nổ lớn ở phía bên kia, khóe miệng không kiềm chế được co giật, "Bọn họ đối đầu đã bao lâu?"

"Mặt ngoài thì tựa như không có gì, kì thực là toàn đánh lén. Họ như vậy cũng được một thời gian rồi."

"Được rồi, tôi đã hiểu", Ong Seong Wu vỗ vỗ vai hắn, quay đầu rời đi. Lai Guan Lin và Kim Jae Hwan rốt cuộc cũng có cơ hội tiến đến, vẻ mặt bát quái hỏi, "Gong Hoe Jin cùng với anh chính là quan hệ đối địch đi. Tại sao hắn giống như thích anh vậy?"

"Thích? Làm sao có thể. Người kia", Ong Seong Wu chợt dừng lại đôi chút, hồi tưởng lại ánh mắt người kia khi hắn quả quyết nhấn kíp nổ quả bom lần đầu hai người gặp mặt, lắc đầu, "Hắn không yêu thích bất cứ kẻ nào cả. Hắn thậm chí ngay cả bản thân mình cũng không tiếc, chính là một kẻ điên khùng. Hai người về sau tránh được hắn càng xa càng tốt."

Hai người kia đương nhiên tin tưởng lời Ong Seong Wu, gật đầu đồng ý.

Ong Seong Wu khẽ liếc sang Kang Daniel, "Anh cảm thấy hắn nói 'chuyện tốt' là ám chỉ cái gì?"

Kang Daniel lắc đầu. Ong Seong Wu thở dài, chỉ hi vọng chuyện đó không quá phiền toái.

Bọn họ ở đây được bốn ngày, đến ngày thứ năm thì ông chủ bán súng ống đạn dược liền tới. Đoàn người đứng ở trong doanh trại nhìn từng đoàn xe tải chở vũ khí lần lượt tiến vào. Phía trước phần lớn là hàng của Hàn Quốc, còn có một số lượng nhỏ là của Nga, các thể loại, kiểu dáng nào cũng có, có điều nhiều nhất vẫn là súng cá nhân và loại có hỏa lực tầm trung trở lên.

Thủ lĩnh vô cùng cao hứng, phân phó thủ hạ bắt đầu nghiệm hàng.

Ông chủ Kwon đứng ở bên cạnh, chờ đến lượt mình trên danh sách. Lai Guan Lin hết nhìn mấy thùng vũ khí lại quay lại nhìn ông chủ Kwon, ánh mắt vô cùng thuần khiết. Ông chủ Kwon nghiêng đầu, "Lại có chuyện gì sao cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê?"

"Không có gì, chỉ là tùy tiện xem thôi. Tôi còn chưa được nhìn thấy nhiều vũ khí nóng như vậy."

". . . "

Thủ lĩnh nhanh chóng nghiệm hàng xong xuôi, cười cười gật đầu dẫn mọi người vào nhà. Ông chủ Kwon đi chậm vài bước, khẽ nói với Ong Seong Wu, "Chốc nữa tuyệt diệt, không được lưu lại người sống."

Ong Seong Wu bất động thanh sắc lui lại phía sau phân phó mọi người. Hắn biết, rốt cuộc thì 'chuyện tốt' mà Gong Hoe Jin nói sắp tới rồi.

Ông chủ Kwon vào nhà ngồi xuống, liếc mắt nhìn thủ hạ đang kiểm hàng. Người nọ đang cầm một cái máy tính tính sổ sách liền ngẩng đầu lên gật nhẹ một cái, tỏ ý đã hiểu.

Vì vậy ông chủ Kwon lại yên tâm nói chuyện với thủ lĩnh. Chỉ là chuyện còn chưa nói được mấy câu đã nghe thấy ngoài doanh trại vang lên từng đợt súng. Ngay sau đó, một mảnh đạn phá tan phòng tuyến, cách doanh trại gần năm thước thì phát nổ. Không khí xung quanh chấn động, khói bụi bốc lên cuồn cuộn.

Tổ chức đột nhiên trở nên hỗn loạn. Thủ lĩnh nhanh chóng đứng dậy ra xem xét tình hình phía ngoài. Cả đám người Ong Seong Wu đều hết sức đề phòng, lui lại gần bảo vệ ông chủ Kwon ở giữa. Ong Seong Wu quét mắt nhìn sang thì thấy Gong Hoe Jin phân phó thủ hạ vài câu, sau đó lại an ổn ngồi lên ghế salon, vẻ mặt thấp thoáng ý cười. Hắn tiến lên một bước khẽ hỏi, "Mày làm?"

"Giá bán vũ khí của bọn họ quá cao khiến tao muốn đen ăn đen, nhưng chỉ riêng thế lực của tao thôi thì chưa đủ", Gong Hoe Jin mỉm cười nhìn hắn, "Có điều đúng lúc này tao lại gặp mày, bảo bối."

Ong Seong Wu đau đầu, "Tao hiểu, thế lực Kim Tân Nguyệt vô cùng phức tạp lại có nhiều tranh chấp. Mày mấy ngày trước đi qua mấy thế lực khác là liên hệ bọn họ muốn cùng nhau nuốt trọn tổ chức này đi? Giờ mày giúp bọn họ một cái ân tình, về sau lại được tiện nghi giá cả. Hơn nữa mày còn muốn nuốt luôn toàn bộ số thuốc phiện của khu này nữa, đúng không?"

Gong Hoe Jin ánh mắt cực nóng, "Bảo bối, mày quả nhiên vô cùng thông minh". Hắn nhìn tình huống bên ngoài, hơi trầm ngâm một lát rồi đứng dậy đi ra, tựa hồ bắt đầu muốn động thủ.

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến hắn, nhìn ông chủ nhà mình lại liếc nhìn vị lão đại Mafia. Người kia tựa hồ cũng không rõ chuyện gì xảy ra. Nếu Gong Hoe Jin muốn hạ giá vũ khí và thâu tóm nguồn hàng thuốc phiện thì ông chủ nhà mình rốt cuộc là. . . muốn cái gì?

Chương 55: Rút lui  
Tiếng súng bên ngoài ngày một áp sát. Doanh trại mới đầu còn hỗn loạn, lúng túng trước cuộc tấn công bất ngờ thì ngay khi thủ lĩnh vừa bước ra, mọi người nhanh chóng ổn định lại và chuẩn bị phản kích.

Đầu mục Mafia vốn hôm nay đến đây để chào từ biệt, ai ngờ lại gặp chuyện này. Tuy nhiên, dù sao hắn cũng là kẻ xưng bá một phương, trên mặt hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, không nhìn ra chút bối rối nào, hắn đứng dậy đi về phía cửa sổ quan sát. Bảo tiêu hai bên người sợ hắn gặp ám toán, vội vàng chạy qua che chắn. Hắn quan sát một lúc lâu, chỉ cảm thấy phe đối địch xông lên ào ạt, chắc có lẽ sẽ nhanh chóng tiến quân vào.

Ông chủ Kwon ngồi trên ghế salon không nhúc nhích. Hắn không rõ ràng thế lực mà Gong Hoe Jin tìm đến là ai, nhưng chỉ riêng ở Kim Tân Nguyệt này thì thực lực của các tổ chức ở đây cũng tương đương nhau. Nếu như bọn họ cứ án binh bất động không tương trợ, phỏng chừng những người tấn công đó cũng không trụ được quá lâu. Hắn liếc về phía sau một cái, Gong Hoe Jin sớm đã không còn bóng dáng. Biết người nọ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn sẽ không thể trở lại, ông chủ Kwon liền đứng dậy, đầu tiên là đánh mắt ra hiệu cho Ong Seong Wu một cái rồi nhanh chóng tiến đến bên người đầu mục Mafia.

Ong Seong Wu nhận được tín hiệu cũng nhanh chóng cùng đi qua, làm hết phận sự để bảo hộ ông chủ an toàn.

Ông chủ Kwon hướng ra ngoài nhìn nhìn, thấp giọng hỏi, "Thế nào?"

"Đứng ở đây không thể quan sát toàn cục, tôi cũng không rõ ràng lắm" Vị đầu mục kia nhìn xung quanh, "Có điều để bảo đảm sự an toàn, tôi đề nghị chúng ta nên ly khai càng sớm càng tốt."

"Tôi cũng cảm thấy như vậy, nhưng trực thăng đều ở trong doanh trại, chúng ta nếu cứ lao ra như vậy thì vô cùng nguy hiểm. Hơn nữa cho dù miễn cưỡng có thể cất cánh, rất có thể sẽ bị quân địch sử dụng tên lửa bắn hạ. Cho nên, tôi cảm thấy chúng ta nên rời đi bằng ô tô. Tại đây, tôi cũng có không ít mối làm ăn, chỉ cần có thể chạy ra khỏi doanh trại là chúng ta sẽ an toàn."

"Có thể", đầu mục liếc hắn một cái, "Tôi vừa thấy người kia ly khai, hắn muốn làm cái gì?"

Ông chủ Kwon lắc đầu, "Không rõ ràng lắm".

Biểu tình của đầu mục không thay đổi, "Nhưng tôi thấy thủ hạ của anh có cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, cụ thể hàn huyên cái gì tôi cũng không rõ nữa."

"A, bọn họ là bằng hữu cũ", ông chủ Kwon nói xong liền quay đầu, "Ong Seong Wu, ông chủ Gong đi đâu vậy?"

"Hắn nói muốn thừa dịp loạn chạy đi cướp thuốc phiện", Ong Seong Wu vẻ mặt vô cũng thuần khiết phối hợp, "Sau khi cướp được sẽ bỏ trốn."

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn về phía đầu mục, thấy người sau hí mắt, hiển nhiên là cũng thấy muốn động tay vào, liền giải thích, "Hắn đại khái muốn đi qua kho hàng, nơi đó cũng có xe, lại có hàng hóa để sẵn. Chúng ta có đi không?"

"Đến kho hàng xem thử", đầu mục tất nhiên muốn hàng, nói xong liền đi luôn. Ông chủ Kwon đáy mắt sáng lên, ngay khi hắn vừa xoay người thì một tay nhanh chóng áp chế xuống sàn, tay kia rút một thanh chủy thủ hướng tim hung hăng đâm tới, khí lực lớn đến nỗi đâm lút cán dao, người nọ cứ như vậy mà tắt thở.

Ngay giây phút ông chủ Kwon động thủ, Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt liền hành động. Thân thể vừa lóe lên, bàn tay chụp cổ một tên bảo tiêu, vặn gãy. Hai chân lại nhảy lên, đá một cái vào cổ tay một tên bảo tiêu khác đang cầm chủy thủ, cùng lúc đó rút súng nã một phát, lưu loát giải quyết hai người.

Vừa rồi chỉ có hai tên bảo tiêu đi theo đầu mục tới đây, những tên khác thì đứng ngoài đợi lệnh, bị biến cố bất ngờ làm cả kinh. Tuy nhiên, không đợi chúng làm ra bất kỳ hành động nào thì đội Hình Thiên đã nhanh chóng động thủ, đồng loạt rút súng ra bắn. Toàn bộ quá trình diễn ra chưa đầy hai giây, những người đó ngay cả kêu cũng không kịp, đều ngã xuống đất chết. Máu tươi nóng bỏng phun ra, lênh láng đầy sàn nhà. Một căn phòng trong nháy mắt đầy mùi tử vong tựa như địa ngục.

Tất cả họng súng đều được gắn ống hãm thanh, hoàn toàn không cần lo lắng người bên ngoài có thể nghe thấy. Tất cả mọi người đứng lại, ngẩng đầu, im lặng nhìn ông chủ nhà mình. Bọn họ nhận được mệnh lệnh là không được lưu lại người sống, nhưng cũng không biết lí do tại sao, chỉ biết chấp hành theo. Nơi này đại khái chỉ có Ong Seong Wu và Lai Guan Lin là biết nguyên do, ông chủ trộm văn kiện của người ta, đương nhiên phải giết người diệt khẩu.

Trên ghế salon vẫn còn một kẻ nữa, là thủ hạ vừa rồi giao súng ống đạn dược tới. Kang Daniel từ lúc mọi người động thủ đã nhanh chóng di chuyển đến bên cạnh hắn, một tay bịt miệng, một tay rút chủy thủ dí vào thái dương, vẫn không có động thủ. Thẳng đến lúc này mới hỏi, "Người này cũng giết?"

Ông chủ Kwon lắc đầu, "Hắn và chúng ta giống nhau, đều là người một nhà."

Vì vậy, Kang Daniel nhanh chóng buông tay. Người nọ cười cười với hắn, thu hồi máy tính.

Ông chủ Kwon dùng sức rút chủy thủ, đem thi thể tùy tiện ném sang một bên, sau đó rút súng nã thêm một phát nữa. Hắn không dùng ống hãm thanh, chỉ nghe một tiếng "đoàng", nháy mắt trên ngực thi thể có thêm một lỗ máu. Đem chủy thủ thu lại, hắn nhìn xung quanh một vòng, "Mọi người làm không tồi, lát nữa phải tiếp tục cố lên."

Mọi người còn đang muốn hỏi thì cửa phòng chợt mở ra. Thủ lĩnh tổ chức nghe thấy tiếng súng vội tiến vào, đầu tiên là nhìn thấy thi thể la liệt trên sàn, nhất thời ngẩn ra, lại nhìn mảng máu lớn trước ngực ông chủ Kwon, nhíu mày, "Có chuyện gì vậy?"'

Ông chủ Kwon thu hồi súng, "Hắn nói muốn nhân cơ hội trộm nguồn hàng thuốc phiện, tuy rằng tôi cùng hắn là bằng hữu nhưng quan hệ hai ta cũng không tồi, đương nhiên tôi sẽ đứng về phía anh."

Thủ lĩnh thực cảm động, vỗ vỗ cánh tay của hắn, "Kwon, hảo dạng". Hắn rất nhanh liếc một vòng, "Gong tiên sinh đâu?"

"Đã sớm ly khai", ông chủ Kwon giải thích, "Hắn là từ cửa sau đi ra."

Thủ lĩnh thất kinh, hiển nhiên lại nhớ đến cá tính của Gong Hoe Jin, vội vàng nói, "Người phía ngoài đối với chúng ta không có uy hiếp gì cả, hẳn là rất nhanh sẽ rút lui. Mọi người ở trong này là tuyệt đối an toàn."

Ông chủ Kwon giữ chặt hắn, "Anh đi đâu vậy?"

"Kêu vài người nữa theo tôi đến kho hàng. Tôi chỉ sợ Gong Hoe Jin có cái chủ ý kia."

"Người của anh còn phải đối phó với người ngoài kia, không bằng tôi đưa anh đi", Ông chủ Kwon nói, "Gong Hoe Jin chỉ có hai bảo tiêu đi kèm, chúng ta hoàn toàn không sợ hắn. Hắn nếu muốn đối chúng ta gây bất lợi, tôi tuyệt đối sẽ khiến hắn nằm im như những người này, khiến hắn phải trả đại giới, bởi vì anh là bằng hữu của tôi."

Thủ lĩnh gật đầu, cảm thấy hắn nói có đạo lý, liền gọi ba thủ hạ tới cùng nhau đi ra ngoài.

Ong Seong Wu đi theo phía sau ông chủ. Hắn thấy người này ra tay động thủ đúng lúc không có Gong Hoe Jin, liền biết chuyện diệt khẩu không có trong thương nghị giữa hai người, không khỏi nhỏ giọng hỏi, "Gong Hoe Jin muốn thuốc phiện, còn ông thì sao?"

"Tôi nói với hắn tôi cũng muốn đen ăn đen", Ông chủ Kwon thuận miệng đáp, bọn họ dùng tiếng Hàn, không hề sợ có người khác nghe thấy.

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, nhanh chóng liếc sang Kang Daniel trao đổi một ánh mắt. Hai người hiểu rõ rằng chốc lát còn phải động thủ nữa. Ông chủ nhà mình nếu như để bị phát hiện thì hậu quả sẽ khôn lường, bởi vậy mới yêu cầu diệt khẩu.

Tất cả người trong doanh trại hầu như đều đã ra ngoài giết địch, còn lại thủ hộ kho hàng chỉ có hai, ba người. Khi bọn họ đến, Gong Hoe Jin đang đứng trước một chiếc xe việt dã, trên người dính đầy máu, hiển nhiên là vừa chém giết.Thấy bọn họ tới, không khỏi lui về sau nửa bước, "Trùng hợp vậy a."

Thủ lĩnh cười lạnh, "Không biết Gong tiên sinh muốn đi đâu?"  
"Nơi này của các người quả thực không an toàn", Gong Hoe Jin thảnh thơi dựa vào cửa xe, "Cho nên tôi chuẩn bị rời đi. Phi cơ của tôi còn ở chỗ này, hiện tai muốn mượn một chiếc xe việt dã, có lẽ anh cũng sẽ đồng ý đi."

"Được, điều kiện tiên quyết là trong xe việt dã kia không chứa đồ không nên chứa."

Gong Hoe Jin nhất thời nhướn mày.

Thủ lĩnh vẫn nhẫn nại, "Gong tiên sinh không ngại để tôi kiểm tra qua chứ?" Hắn đợi một lúc lâu, thấy người này vẫn trầm mặc không nói, không khỏi hừ lạnh, "Hiển nhiên, Gong tiên sinh hôm nay không quá may mắn."

Gong Hoe Jin đồng ý gật đầu, "Nhưng ít nhất so với thủ lĩnh đây vẫn tốt hơn."

Thủ lĩnh cũng không muốn nói lời vô nghĩa, đang muốn động thủ thì sau lưng đột nhiên truyền đến cảm giác mát lạnh. Hắn nháy mắt trừng lớn, quả thực không thể tin nhưng cũng vô pháp mở miệng. Hai mắt cứ mở trừng trừng, cả cơ thể đổ ập xuống, chết không nhắm mắt.

Đội Hình Thiên thấy ông chủ nhà mình rút chủy thủ xử lý thủ lĩnh thì cũng rất nhanh giải quyết nốt ba thủ hạ còn lại, sau đó cùng nhau ngẩng mặt nhìn hắn, biểu tình mê man không hiểu.

Gong Hoe Jin cười cười, "Làm không tồi". Hắn lấy điện thoại bắt đầu nhắn tin, thông tri người bên ngoài rằng thủ lĩnh nơi này đã chết, chỉ cần bọn họ cố gắng thêm chút nữa thì sẽ thắng lợi. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Bảo bối, tao phải đi, mày có đi cùng không?"

Ong Seong Wu giật nhẹ khóe miệng, "Không, mày vẫn nên nhanh đi đi."

"Vậy thì thôi", Gong Hoe Jin nhún vai, xoay người trèo lên xe việt dã, đột nhiên quay đầu lại, "Thiếu chút nữa quên mất, mày thu được tin của tao chưa?"

Ong Seong Wu nghĩ nghĩ, "Chính là tin nhắn Cửa địa ngục không khóa nghiêm linh tinh gì đó?"

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan lòng khẽ động một cái, vội vàng liếc mắt một cái. Gong Hoe Jin sắc bén nhận được tầm mắt của họ, không khỏi hí mắt cười nghiền ngẫm, "Đúng, chính là câu đó, mày phải nhớ thật kĩ."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Nhớ kỹ là được", Gong Hoe Jin vỗ vỗ mặt hắn, đóng cửa xe, phân phó thủ hạ lái đi. Người sau gật đầu, giẫm ga, trực tiếp phá hàng rào kho hàng, nghênh ngang rời đi.

Ông chủ Kwon ném thi thể sang một bên, nhìn quanh, tiếc hận nói, "Tôi thấy xe súng ống đạn dược kia lại không có ở đây. Mỗi người nhanh chóng mở mấy xe kia ra kiểm tra xem thế nào."

Kang Daniel trầm ngâm, biết hiện tại doanh trại bọn họ còn đang mải đối phó kẻ thù bên ngoài, không rảnh bận tâm đến họ liền liếc Kim Jae Hwan, thấy người sau gật đầu liền xoay người rời đi. Hwang Min Hyun sợ hắn xảy ra chuyện, nhìn Kang Daniel, thấy gật đầu liền vội vàng theo sau.

Lai Guan Lin nhìn thi thể trên mặt đất, "Ông chủ, rốt cuộc đang làm gì a?"

Ông chủ Kwon biêt mọi người cũng muốn hiểu được liền đơn giản giả thích, "Nhiệm vụ lần này của tôi là từ tay đầu mục Mafia trộm văn kiện có nội dung cơ mật, không thể nói. Văn kiện này nằm ở đâu chỉ có đầu mục kia mới xem qua, mặt khác cũng có rất ít người biết sự tồn tại của nó. Cho nên, tôi đã dùng một cái giả để thay thế, những người đã biết thì phải diệt khẩu."

Mọi người đồng loạt gật đầu, ông chủ Kwon lại tiếp tục, "Cấp trên muốn tôi tận lực mở rộng thế lực. Mà tôi lại có thể thông qua đầu mục này để mở rộng thị trường Châu Âu, bởi vậy khi hắn muốn tìm nguồn hàng cung cấp thuốc phiện, Kim Tân Nguyệt tương đối loạn nên tôi dẫn hắn đến đây, nhân tiện diệt khẩu. Về phần Gong Hoe Jin, chuyện này chẳng qua là trùng hợp, vì vậy tôi và hắn đã đạt thành hiệp nghị, hắn muốn đen ăn đen, tôi nói tôi cũng muốn để mượn cơ hội diệt trừ người kia. Nhưng tôi không muốn Gong Hoe Jin chết tại đây, nếu không thân phận của tôi sẽ bị bại lộ nên đành phải tha cho hắn."

Hắn nhìn xung quanh một vòng, "Còn có chuyện gì không rõ nữa không? Nếu xong rồi thì đi thôi, đem hai chiếc xe việt dã tập hợp tại đây rồi đem đầu người này cắt xuống, gói kỹ lại."

"Xoát" một tiếng, mọi người nhất tề nhìn hắn.

"Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, ok? Đầu mục kia có con trai, quan hệ với tôi không tồi. Tôi có thể nói với hắn rằng cha hắn bị tổ chức này giết, tôi báo thù cho hắn. Vì biểu đạt thành ý nên đem đầu thủ lĩnh về cho hắn."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nói, "Mafia vừa mất đi lão đại, nhất định sẽ tạo biến cố không nhỏ. Ông tốt nhất tự bắn mình bị thương thê thảm một chút rồi đem đầu người tới cửa, đem sự tình nói lại khổ sở một chút, vị thiếu chủ kia chắc chắn sẽ cảm động. Nói không chừng nếu sinh ý gặp vấn đề cũng sẽ hỏi ông, đến lúc đó sẽ mang lại lợi ích lớn."

Ông chủ Kwon tán thưởng, "Thông minh."

Lai Guan Lin trừng mắt nhìn hắn, "Vậy tại sao không tự động thủ đi?"

"Tôi là người nhã nhặn, khí lực nhỏ", ông chủ Kwon mặt không đổi sắc nói.

"..."

Ông chủ Kwon nhắc nhở, "Đừng lãng phí thời gian, động thủ nhanh lên."

Vì thế mọi người nhanh chóng phân ra. Lai Guan Lin ngẩng đầu thấy Kim Jae Hwan đã trở lại, phía sau còn có vài tên thủ hạ đuổi theo. Xe tải ở ngay phía trung tâm doanh trại, phụ cận còn có không ít người. Kim Jae Hwan không thể động thủ được, đành phải chạy về.

Vài tên thủ hạ đuổi theo thấy thủ lĩnh đã chết liền phát điên, phân ra một người về gọi thêm quân, những người khác thì tấn công điên cuồng.

Ông chủ Kwon quyết định thật nhanh, "Lên xe, bỏ chạy."

Mọi người yên lặng nhìn hắn, đã bị phát hiện còn muốn mang theo đầu thủ lĩnh nhà người ta chạy trốn, người này còn muốn cả xe súng ống đạn dược kia nữa? Đúng không? Đúng không ----?

"Đừng nhìn tôi thế, ok? Tôi cũng khó xử lắm chứ. Xe vũ khí kia có thể bán không ít tiền, có thể lấy liền lấy chứ. Huống chi, bên ngoài có người tấn công, bọn họ cũng không thể phân ra nhiều người đuổi theo được. Tôi xem thân thủ của mọi người chắc sẽ không có vấn đề gì đi. Nếu thực không thể đối phó, đến lúc đó vứt lại cũng được mà."

Mọi người, "..."

Chương 56: Chạy trốn  
Tiếng súng chợt vang lên, viên đạn bay sượt qua thùng xe tải, tia lửa văng ra khắp nơi. Đội viên Hình Thiên liền tìm một địa phương bí mật ẩn nấp, nhanh chóng phản công. Số người của doanh trại đuổi theo không nhiều lắm, chỉ cần vài ba phát súng là có thể giải quyết, nhưng ba người cuối cùng còn lại của đối phương cũng nhanh chóng tìm được chỗ ẩn nấp, thật là có chút phiền phức.

Kim Jae Hwan mở cửa xe tải, lái tới, theo phía sau xe là hai chiếc việt dã bám theo. Kang Daniel liếc mắt một cái, "Dùng hỏa lực áp chế, những người khác mau lên xe."

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn về phía sau phân phó, "Lấy thủ cấp, dùng y phục của thủ lĩnh kia gói lại là được. Đi mau, lên xe."

Thủ cấp vừa bị chém ra, máu tươi vẫn còn đang chảy, lớp quần áo quấn bên ngoài rất nhanh bị ướt sũng màu máu. Những người phía sau nhìn thấy rõ, nhất thời rống lên một tiếng tê tâm liệt phế, bất chấp mình bị bại lộ, mãnh liệt lao tới, trong đó có hai kẻ điên cuồng bắn phá, tên còn lại thì rất nhanh chạy đến chỗ đồng bạn, cầm lấy lựu đạn ném tới.

Thành viên Hình Thiên từ đầu đến cuối vẫn trầm ổn như nước, giơ súng lên ngắm bắn bách phát bách trúng, không để lỡ một viên đạn nào. Tên thứ ba biết khả năng bắn súng của đối phương, sau khi nhặt lựu đạn, căn bản không cần nhắm mà dùng trực giác ném. Giữa mưa đạn, một quả lựu đạn văng tới.

Ong Seong Wu vốn định chắn cho ông chủ lên xe, thấy một màn này thì vội vàng kéo ông chủ về phía sau, gục xuống. Những thành viên phụ cận cũng nhảy về một bên. Quả lựu đạn ném vào cửa sổ, nháy mắt đem một chiếc ô tô nổ tung. Sóng nhiệt phả ra xung quanh, linh kiện ô tô vỡ vụn, bắn sang hai bên. Ong Seong Wu có thể cảm nhận được những mảnh ô tô nóng như lửa sượt qua lưng hắn bắn ra ngoài. Ngay sau đó, kho hàng chợt nổ ầm một tiếng. Hắn ngẩng đầu phát hiện một bên cửa xe có vật liệu dẫn nổ, phát ra mùi khói gay mũi.

Mọi người đứng dậy, nhìn một đống sắt vụn trước mắt, cảm thán, "Hiện tại đành phải trốn bằng xe tải."

Ông chủ Kwon phân phó thủ hạ của mình dùng xe việt dã đi trước dẫn đường, một vài thành viên Hình Thiên cũng theo cùng, những người còn lại thì lên xe tải. Xe tải dùng vải bạt phủ lên thùng xe phía sau, thành một cái lều nhỏ, bên ngoài còn để một cái cửa sắt để làm điểm tựa.

Mọi người lưu loát lên xe, kéo ông chủ đã không còn chút sức lực lên xe, hai chiếc xe một trước một sau chạy theo đường mà trước đó Gong Hoe Jin đã phá hàng rào để ra ngoài, cùng nhau chạy trốn. Không gian trong xe hầu hết là dùng để chứa súng ống đạn dược, bọn họ không thể đứng thẳng, đành phải ngồi xổm ở trên. Lai Guan Lin đưa cánh tay ra kéo một bên cửa, "Xe này cũng coi như không quá nát, tối thiểu còn có cửa. Khi cần có thể đỡ vài viên đạn."

Ông chủ Kwon đem thủ cấp tùy tay ném một chỗ rồi trả lời, "Tôi chở vũ khí ăn trộm, đương nhiên phải che kín."

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel xoay người đi vào trong xe, khiêng thùng để ra phía ngoài. Lai Guan Lin và ông chủ Kwon thấy thế liền chạy ra giúp, nhanh chóng xếp thành một không gian có thể đứng ở trong. Ong Seong Wu đạp nhẹ vào mấy thứ dưới chân, "Ông nói đạn dược đều ở bên dưới sao?"

Ông chủ Kwon quan sát một chút, "Mỗi lần xếp hàng thì đúng là như vậy. Chúng ta đem thùng này mở ra xem sao."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, cùng Kang Daniel khiêng thùng lên trên, cạy mở ra. Quả nhiên bên trong chứa đầy các loại đạn. Ong Seong Wu thuận tiện nhìn qua số vũ khí, lấy súng ra nạp đầy đạn, đề phòng xảy ra tình huống bất ngờ.

Lai Guan Lin bị đẩy vào phía trong, đột nhiên cảm thấy dưới chân có gì đó mềm mềm, cúi đầu thì vừa hay thấy thủ cấp bên chân, vội vàng lao ra một bên cọ cọ, chạy đến bên Ong Seong Wu đang đứng phía cửa nói vọng ra, "Anh, hiện tại chúng ta đều tụ lại một chỗ thế này, anh nói nếu họ tùy tiện ném ra mấy quả lựu đạn nữa thì làm sao bây giờ?"

Ong Seong Wu mở chốt bảo hiểm, "Chúng ta coi như nhất định phải chết, nhưng mà cửa ngoài kia không thể qua, bởi vì chúng ta không thể đọ với họ được, chỉ có thể chờ người đuổi theo. Anh dám cam đoan em chỉ cần nhảy xuống xe, chưa kịp đứng dậy là đã bị họ vây quanh, bắn cho thành cái sàng."

Lai Guan Lin ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, tìm nơi ngồi xuống, nhìn quanh khắp nơi, ý muốn tìm vũ khí tốt.

Afghanistan là nơi hoang mạc, đại bộ phận là sa mạc, đường đi cực kỳ xóc nảy. Ong Seong Wu thản nhiên nhìn xuyên qua phía sau, thấy xa xa một tầng đất cát cuộn lên mù mịt, hiển nhiên có xe đuổi theo sau. Đôi lông mày hắn nhíu lại, "Đến đây."

Mọi người nhanh chóng tìm vị trí tốt, im lặng nhìn, khoảng cách giữa hai xe dần dần ngắn lại. Họ mơ hồ có thể thấy xe của doanh trại xếp thành một chuỗi, số lượng cụ thể thì không rõ nhưng có thể nhìn thấy trong số đó có hai chiếc xe có gắn súng máy bắn liên thanh. Có thể nói là khí thế ào ạt.

Mọi người trầm mặc nửa giây. Lai Guan Lin im lặng quay đầu, "Ông chủ, ông không phải nói bọn họ không phái tới nhiều người sao?"

Ông chủ Kwon đẩy kính, "Không phải chứ, sao có thể như vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu sau một hồi tự hỏi, đột nhiên chớp mắt, "Thủ cấp của tên thủ lĩnh? Thi thể của hắn bị thiêu hủy chưa?"

Ông chủ Kwon nói, "Chưa. Vào tình huống như vậy thì tiêu hủy làm sao?"

"Chúng ta bọc thủ cấp bằng áo của hắn, tôi nhớ rõ lúc đó kho hàng còn bị cháy", Ong Seong Wu chậm rì rì phân tích, "Cho nên thi thể cũng sẽ bị cháy một phần."

Mọi người lại im lặng, cùng tưởng tượng cái cảnh mấy người kia đuổi tới hiện trường, chỉ thấy thủ lĩnh bị giết, thủ cấp bị cắt xuống, quần áo hỗn độn, thi thể còn bị cháy xém một chút, xoát một cái lại trầm mặc nửa giây. Lai Guan Lin mãnh liệt bổ nhào về phía sau, lao về phía buồng lái, "Ngao~~~~! Bọn họ đuổi tới rồi, sư huynh, anh lái nhanh lên a! Điên cuồng nhấn ga vào! Anh nhấn ga mạnh lên a! Không phải bình thường anh mạnh lắm sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan rống to, "Đừng con mẹ nó kêu nữa, xe đã đi hết cỡ rồi đấy!"

"Vậy thì nhanh lên a!", Lai Guan Lin tiếp tục gào lên, "Nếu không nhanh lên chúng ta lại đang bị truy sát, bị đuổi kịp coi như là chết, tuyệt đối là chết a! Đến lúc đó chẳng còn ai sống được! Mọi người sẽ cùng chết a, cùng chết -- -- !"

"Con mẹ nó im ngay cho lão tử, không có việc gì thì đừng có nói chuyện xui xẻo", Kim Jae Hwan quát, "Chiếc xe này căn bản quá nặng, không thể đi nhanh, mau ném lại gì đó đi."

Lai Guan Lin và Ong Seong Wu bỗng nhiên xông lên phía trước đẩy thùng vũ khí xuống, ông chủ Kwon nhanh chóng nắm lại, đè hai người xuống, "Đừng xúc động, nghe tôi, mọi người cứ bình tĩnh."

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận, "Bình tĩnh cái lông! Ông là đồ ông chủ vô lương, bình tĩnh được thì đã tốt!"

Lai Guan Lin cũng rống lên, "Giết người diệt khẩu là lệnh của ông, cắt đầu cũng là lệnh của ông, muốn thùng vũ khí cũng là ông. Ông đúng là đồ ông chủ vô lương!"

"Tôi không nói là không cho các cậu ném", ông chủ Kwon thương lượng, "Nhưng trước khi ném phải chiếm tiện nghi cái đã."

Hai người nhanh chóng tránh sang một bên, "Vậy thì ông ném."

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn rõ tình huống hiện tại, nhanh chóng ném đi mấy thùng. Xe ở phía sau lại đến gần một chút, dần dần phân tán sang hai bên, xe tải lại bị súng máy bắn phá. Hắn không dám ló mặt ra nữa, tránh ở trong cửa sắt, đẩy đẩy kính mắt, "Hai khẩu súng máy kia đều mua ở chỗ của tôi." (T sắp táng chết ổng rồi =))))

"...", Lai Guan Lin nói, "Ông chủ, ông tốt nhất là ngậm miệng lại, bằng không tôi sẽ nhịn không được mà đem ông ném xuống dưới."  
Ông chủ Kwon không nói, lại ném thêm mấy cái thùng nữa, ló ra nửa đầu rồi nhanh chóng thu lại, phân tích, "Tôi cảm thấy người của họ không nhiều, chính là vũ khí mạnh. Tuy nhiên, hai khẩu súng mạnh nhất thì tầm bắn không xa."

Bây giờ còn cách nhau một khoảng, đợi đến lúc tiến vào khoảng cách lý tưởng, súng máy sẽ phát huy uy lực, vậy thì coi như chiếc xe đi tong. Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu trao đổi ánh mắt, sau đó lập tức nói, "Tôi vừa mới nhìn thấy mấy khẩu súng hạng nặng, hoàn toàn có thể sử dụng, vì phòng ngừa vạn nhất nên ném cũng không xa, hẳn là đang ở trong thùng."

Kang Daniel vội vàng đi tới mở thùng.

Lai Guan Lin nghe thấy vậy, vỗ vỗ cửa sổ, "Hwang Min Hyun, đem mấy thùng đều mở ra đi."

Hwang Min Hyun không cần hắn nói đến lần thứ hai, dùng sức mở ra, sau đó tìm được vũ khí, nhanh chóng rút ra, chuẩn bị phản kích.

Kang Daniel đem súng ném cho Hwang Min Hyun. Cá tính của hai người bọn họ đều vô cùng trầm ổn và cũng đều là những tay bắn tỉa tốt. Hai người nhanh chóng điều chỉnh súng, lắp đạn, lấy thùng xe làm điểm đặt, ghé mắt vào ngắm bắn. Đối với bọn họ mà nói, những người đứng ở chỗ súng máy quả nhiên là mục tiêu ngắm bắn tuyệt hảo.

Kang Daniel đo khoảng cách, tầm 800m, thấp giọng nói, "Tôi bên phải, anh bên trái."

Hwang Min Hyun gật đầu, chuyên chú nhìn phía trước. Trên xe tương đối xóc nảy. Hai người cùng giơ súng, tập trung cao độ, bóp cò. "Đoàng" hai tiếng song song, hai tên đứng trên chỗ súng máy mỗi tên bị một viên đạn xuyên qua đầu, máu tươi phun như suối, ngửa mặt lên trời rồi ngã quỵ. Bọn họ sau khi đắc thủ liền đổi hướng súng sang phía tên lái xe. Lại mấy tiếng súng vang lên. Cửa kính xe bị xuyên qua một lỗ, lái xe bị bắn chết tại chỗ, mấy chiếc xe xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo đụng vào sườn dốc, lật nghiêng, bụi đất tung bay mù mịt.

Mấy chiếc xe phía sau thấy vậy liền giảm tốc, bọn họ cũng bớt nguy cơ bị giết. Ông chủ Kwon nhìn xung quanh sau đó liếc mắt một cái, "Sớm biết vậy thì ném mấy thùng vũ khí đi làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu biểu tình vô tội, "Chỉ là biện pháp nhất thời thôi mà."

Thật ra ông chủ Kwon cũng không để ý lắm, bởi sau khi ném mấy thùng vũ khí, tốc độ xe tải cũng nhanh lên không ít, hơn nữa hắn vẫn còn giữ được phần lớn số súng ống đạn dược. Hắn xoay người trở vào, "Bọn họ bỏ cuộc chưa?"

"Không biết," Kang Daniel nhìn qua ống ngắm của khẩu súng, "Bọn họ dừng rồi."

Ông chủ Kwon gật đầu, "Thủ lĩnh căn cứ bị giết, đây là thời điểm lòng người rối bời, hơn nữa lại có kẻ thù từ bên ngoài đánh chiếm, bọn họ bây giờ có đuổi theo cũng vô ích."

Lai Guan Lin hỏi, "Bọn họ bỏ cuộc thật không?"

"Không biết, cái này còn dựa vào trình độ trung thành của họ", ông chủ Kwon phân tích, "Bọn họ hiện tại có hai lựa chọn, một là trở về đầu hàng, gia nhập tổ chức khác, sống chết thế nào thì không chắc lắm, hai là chờ đợi những người ở căn cứ tới rồi cùng nhau đuổi theo chúng ta báo thù cho thủ lĩnh. Cho nên, chúng ta tạm thời không thể lơ là, phải dốc hết sức chạy ra khỏi biên giới Afghanistan trước đã."

Ong Seong Wu ghé vào khung xe, nhìn về phía trước, "Chúng ta đi đâu đây?"

"Trước cứ ra khỏi biên giới cái đã", ông chủ Kwon nói, "Afghanistan hầu hết là sa mạc, chúng ta phải tìm nguồn tiếp tế thực phẩm và nước uống trước."

Mọi người không có ý kiến, hai chiếc xe nhanh chóng xuất phát, bỏ xa đoàn xe phía sau. Một giờ sau, cuối cùng cũng đến được quốc lộ. Mọi người đều muốn dừng lại nghỉ ngơi một lúc. Đột nhiên, Kim Jae Hwan "Ây" một tiếng, sau đó vận tốc xe tải chậm dần lại rồi dừng ở ven đường. Xe việt dã phía trước thấy vậy vội quay ngược trở lại. Mọi người xuống xe, "Làm sao vậy?"

Kim Jae Hwan thở dài, "Tin xấu đây, hết xăng rồi."

Mọi người hai mắt nhìn nhau, chậm rãi đi xuống. Ong Seong Wu nhìn về nơi xa, đám người kia phía sau tuy không biết phương hướng của họ nhưng sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ lần ra, cho dù bọn họ có súng bắn tỉa nhưng chỉ cần bị bao vây chặt thì cũng khó sống. Hắn quay đầu, thuần khiết hỏi, "Ông chủ, có chuẩn bị xăng không? Mấy người bình thường sau khi nhận vũ khí làm sao mà trở về nếu không có xăng?"

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn trời, thủ hạ bất đắc dĩ nói, "Mỗi lần trở về đều có xe do đối tác chuẩn bị sẵn."

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, "Ông chủ, ông quyết định đen ăn đen mà sao không chuẩn bị xăng trước vậy?"

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn họ, "Muốn nghe nói thật?"

Mọi người gật đầu.

Ông chủ Kwon thành thật nói, "Tôi không nghĩ tới mấy cậu lợi hại như vậy, ban đầu cũng không tính là sẽ cướp kho hàng."

Mọi người đưa ánh mắt hèn mọn nhìn hắn.

Ông chủ Kwon bình tĩnh nói, "Dù sao thì hiện tại xe tải cũng đã ra đến đây, chỉ còn một chiếc xe việt dã là dùng được, mọi người tất cả có lẽ sẽ không đi được. Xe việt dã còn bao nhiêu xăng?"

Thủ hạ của hắn nhìn qua, cười khổ, "Cũng không hơn."

"Trước cứ vào trong xe tải, tất cả cùng ngồi, có thể đến đâu hay đến đó."

Mọi người gật đầu, nhanh chóng hành động. Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc đứng ở ven đường nhìn xa xăm.

Lai Guan Lin chạy qua, "Anh, làm sao vậy?"

"Chỉ suy nghĩ thôi", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Em nói những người vừa rồi nhanh chóng dừng lại như vậy, là vì bị tay súng bắn tỉa làm cho kinh hồn hay là -- -- "

Hắn dừng lại một chút, chậm rãi nói, "Hay là đã biết xăng xe tải. . . không còn nhiều lắm?"

Chương 57: Đuổi theo  
Xe tải phải dừng ở bên đường. Mọi người phân ra một phần vũ khí trong các thùng hàng để trang bị, bố trí và cũng để chừa ra một khoảng không gian lớn để dễ dàng hoạt động. Những người khác thì tìm xem trên xe còn bình xăng nào có thể sử dụng được hay không.

Ong Seong Wu đứng im một chỗ không nhúc nhích, nhìn trái nhìn phải dò xét. Nơi này có địa hình bằng phẳng, so với đoạn dốc trên sa mạc thì tốt hơn nhiều, hoàn toàn có thể tăng tốc bất ngờ mà không sợ bị văng xuống. Số xăng trong thùng còn lại hẳn là có thể chạy được thêm một đoạn nữa, hơn nữa nơi này là đường cứng, tuy không phải là loại đường trải nhựa nhưng so với chạy trên cát thì cơ hồ không lưu lại dấu lốp bánh xe.

Hắn quay đầu lại đánh giá tình hình một chút, bọn họ hiện tại chỉ mới đi cách nơi rẽ gần nhất là 300m, nếu chạy bộ thì có lẽ không thành vấn đề. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, vội vàng ngăn cản mọi người, "Từ từ, không vội, cho dù ném xe thì cũng không nên ném ở chỗ này."

Kang Daniel vừa rồi thấy hướng nhìn của hắn, mơ hồ đoán ra hắn tính toán điều gì, giờ lại nghe nói như thế liền biết mình đoán đúng, lập tức gọi vài người đến, chạy đến chỗ ngã rẽ, xóa hết dấu vết bánh xe mờ mờ.

Lai Guan Lin nháy mắt hiểu rõ, "Anh, anh muốn để xe việt dã chạy sang đầu kia, như vậy họ sẽ đi theo hướng đó đúng không?"

"Không chỉ như vậy", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Tốt nhất là nên ném lại một ít vũ khí nữa, anh cảm thấy xe tải vẫn hơi nặng".

Mọi người nhất tề "xoát" một tiếng quay sang ông chủ, bất động thanh sắc nhìn hắn. Ông chủ Kwon đành phải nhận mệnh tiến lên, yên lặng liếc mắt một cái, "Súng ống đều ném hết thì. . ."

Ong Seong Wu bất vi sở động, ôm cánh tay dựa vào cửa sắt, cười tủm tỉm, "1, 2. . ."

Ông chủ Kwon lập tức chỉ tay, "Hai thùng kia", hắn đi xung quanh, đá chân vào hai thùng cách không xa, "Để lại hai thùng này được rồi, cũng không nặng bao nhiêu."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, đem mấy thùng bên chân mình nhanh chóng đá xuống, những người khác cũng tiếp tục làm việc, nhanh chóng đem những thùng vũ khí chỉ định sẵn đem lên xe việt dã. Ong Seong Wu xoay người lên xe, cười tủm tỉm, hất cằm tự đắc nhìn Kim Jae Hwan và Lai Guan Lin sau đó chậm rãi đi qua.

Kang Daniel và mọi người đã đem dấu lốp xe xóa sạch sẽ, đứng ở bên cạnh chờ. Ong Seong Wu đi qua, đánh tay lái chuyển hướng, đi vào lối rẽ. Kang Daniel nhìn mặt đất, "Sang trái một chút, đúng, tiến lên một chút, được rồi. . . Được rồi, dấu lốp trùng với dấu cũ rồi đấy."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, chậm rãi lái ra khỏi chỗ rẽ, đem hướng bánh xe từ bên phải đổi thành bên trái. Hắn không cần cố gắng làm hoàn mỹ vì dù sao những người ở căn cứ vội vã truy giết họ cũng sẽ không có thời gian để nhìn kỹ, chỉ cần đại khái chạy theo phương hướng này là được. Huống chi những người đó cũng chưa chắc đã đuổi được đến nơi.

Hắn quay về phía quốc lộ, trong thời gian ngắn nhất gia tốc xe, hướng phía đối diện xe tải để đi, thấp giọng phân phó, "Ném."

Kim Jae Hwan và Lai Guan Lin nhận được lệnh, nhanh chóng dùng sức ném cái thùng xuống, súng ống theo quán tính bật ra, rơi vãi khắp nơi tại chỗ gẫn xe tải, hiệu quả khá tốt. Hai người vỗ vỗ tay, "Hoàn thành."

Ong Seong Wu đạp phanh, mở cửa đi ra. Kim Jae Hwan mở một bình xăng đổ vào xe. Lai Guan Lin nhìn trái nhìn phải, đoạn này tầm nhìn trống trải, chỉ cần liếc mắt một cái là nhìn ra chiếc xe việt dã bị bỏ lại, sau đó chắc chắn sẽ chọn hướng đó đuổi theo. Hắn "Ngao" một tiếng chạy đến cọ cọ, "Anh, đi theo anh lăn lộn quả nhiên đúng đắn."

"Đương nhiên, đi theo anh lăn lộn sẽ có thịt ăn", Ong Seong Wu đập vai hắn, cười tủm tỉm nói.

Lai Guan Lin lo lắng, "Lỡ bọn họ đi được một nửa quay đầu thì sao?"

"Không biết. Ai biết được bên kia có cái gì, vạn nhất là tử lộ thì bọn họ sẽ lộn ngược trở lại", Ong Seong Wu nhún vai, "Có điều, lúc đó chúng ta đã chạy. A, nhưng điều kiện tiên quyết là xe tải còn xăng, mà mặc kệ, chúng ta càng tranh thủ nhiều thời gian càng tốt, được tới đâu hay tới đó."

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, cùng hắn trở về chờ Kim Jae Hwan đổ xăng, sau đó nhanh chóng chạy đến nơi tập hợp, cùng mọi người chạy trối chết. Ông chủ Kwon và thuộc hạ tương đối quen khu vực này cho nên hắn sẽ lái xe, có khác là sẽ có một thành viên Hình Thiên ngồi ở ghế phó lái để quan sát phía trước, ứng phó với tình huống bất ngờ xảy ra.

Xe tại chạy như điên, bất tri bất giác đã qua nửa giờ, thay một con đường khác, chạy thêm được 10 phút đồng hồ nữa thì xăng đã cạn sạch. Mọi người đành phải ngồi lại trên xe. Ông chủ Kwon nhìn ngó một lượt trước sau rồi phân phó, "Chú ý trên đường, nếu có xe đi qua thì cứ xuống chặn lại."

Mọi người gật đầu. Ong Seong Wu tìm một tư thế thoải mái nhất, lười biếng dựa vào lòng Kang Daniel, "Khoảng cách từ nơi này đến biên giới còn xa không?"

"Dù sao cũng không gần."

Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Ông chủ, ông lăn lộn lâu như vậy, chẳng lẽ ở Afghanistan không có lấy một người quen sao?"

"Có, nhưng tôi không cam đoan họ có thể hay không sẽ bỏ đá xuống giếng. Hầu hết người trong hắc đạo đều quen biết vì lợi ích, không có nhiều người dựa trên tình cảm", ông chủ Kwon nói, "Nhưng cũng có mấy người có quan hệ với tôi không tồi, chỉ tiếc họ không có thế lực tại đây."

Ong Seong Wu hỏi nhưng cũng không ôm hy vọng gì lớn, "Vậy thế lực của ông đâu?"

"Cũng không có ở gần đây, chỉ là tôi đã thông báo với họ, có lẽ trước khi trời tối họ sẽ tìm được chúng ta."

Mọi người nhất thời trầm mặc. Bây giờ mới là trưa, chỉ trong khoảng thời gian này thôi cũng có nhiều chuyện bất ngờ xảy ra không lường trước được, cũng chính là ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến sinh tử của họ. Mọi người im lặng ngồi một lát, không khí có chút nặng nề. Đột nhiên, thủ hạ ông chủ Kwon nói, "Ông chủ, phía kia có một chiếc xe máy đi đến đây."

Mọi người lập tức nhìn qua cửa, chỉ thấy phía trước có một chiếc xe máy do một nam nhân địa phương lái tới. Ông chủ Kwon tinh thần tốt lên hẳn, "Cầm súng xuống xe, nhanh chóng cướp lấy. Chú ý đừng phá hủy xe máy, chúng ta còn cần xăng."

Ngoại trừ mấy người đặc biệt bình tĩnh thì những người còn lại đều yên lặng nhìn hắn. Ông chủ Kwon không để ý đến những vệt máu loang lổ mà vuốt vuốt tây trang, "Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, ok? Tôi là hắc bạch lưỡng đạo ăn thông, chuyện phóng hỏa giết người vu oan giá họa gì cũng từng trải qua không ít rồi." (Ok ok cái coan mẹ gì =))))

Mọi người gật đầu, "Bọn tôi cũng biết, cũng tận mắt thấy qua."

"Cho nên tôi cướp xe thì thế nào? Hả? Mà tôi cũng không định giết người."

". . ."

"Nhanh một chút, nên nhớ là bắt sống, hắn đã sắp tới đây rồi."

Lai Guan Lin trừng mắt, "Vì sao ông không xuống?"

Ông chủ Kwon mặt không đổi sắc, "Tôi là người nhã nhặn, không có giá trị vũ lực. Hơn nữa, tôi là ông chủ của mấy cậu việc này đương nhiên do các cậu làm."

Mọi người khinh bỉ liếc hắn một cái, nhận mệnh xuống xe, mang theo cả súng để chuẩn bị làm cướp. Lai Guan Lin nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, "Anh, anh trước kia có từng làm cái này không? Ý em là ra tay với cả người vô tội?"

"Anh nhớ rõ trước kia đã nói với mọi người, quan trọng là. . . nếu không vi phạm vào tín ngưỡng gì đó của mình thì để có thể sống sót, bất cứ việc gì cũng phải làm. Nếu cho là vi phạm tín ngưỡng gì đó thì đừng làm", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm dạy dỗ, lại nhìn phía trước, "Có điều anh cảm thấy chuyện này cũng không có gì cả. Chúng ta chỉ muốn chút xăng dầu chứ không giết người. Dù sao thì hiện tại tính mạng vẫn trên hết."

Lai Guan Lin gật gật đầu, cùng với đội hữu chia nhau ra cướp xe, lấy xăng đổ vào xe tải. Có điều, xăng trong xe cũng không có nhiều lắm, cố gắng đi thêm không được bao lâu. Ông chủ Kwon phân phó, "Luôn luôn chú ý mặt đường, chỉ cần thấy xe là cướp."

Mọi người gật đầu, dù sao thì bọn họ cũng không ôm bất kỳ hi vọng gì ở nhân phẩm của ông chủ nhà mình nữa. Ong Seong Wu liếc hắn một cái, người này xuất thân là đặc công, lăn lộn ở hắc đạo nhiều năm, hiện tại không biết tay đã nhuốm máu bao nhiêu người, nhưng đó cũng là bất đắc dĩ. Có đôi khi chỉ cần nhân nhượng từ bi cũng là đem sinh tử của mình ra chơi đùa. Hắn nhướn mày, "Với Gong Hoe Jin thì chúng ta tính sao?"

"Hắn rất thông minh, tạm thời thì không thể động vào hắn được, chỉ có thể để sau này thôi", ông chủ Kwon đẩy đẩy kính mắt, "Có điều người này sớm muộn gì cũng tìm chúng ta gây chuyện, để hắn sống lần này tôi thấy rất tiếc."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu. Nếu đổi lại thì hắn cũng sẽ làm như vậy, bởi không ai nguyện ý để lại nguy hiểm tiềm tàng cho bản thân mình cả.

Xe tải lại tiếp tục chạy như điên ở trên đường, được khoảng nửa tiếng thì dừng lại. Trong xe có chút buồn, mọi người lại xuống xe, tiếp tục chờ đợi, nhưng đợi cả nửa ngày ngay cả bóng dáng người đi qua cũng không có. Lúc đó đã qua giữa trưa, Ong Seong Wu lại thở dài, "Chưa ăn chưa uống, chỉ có một xe vũ khí với một đội người. Lão tử thật vất vả, không ngờ trở lại theo nghiệp cũ lại gặp phải một ông chủ như thế này."

"Nhưng dù sao xét tổng thể thì tôi vẫn hơn Gong Hoe Jin, ít nhất cũng không quấy rối tình dục thủ hạ của mình", ông chủ Kwon liếc hắn một cái, hơi hơi nhướn mày, "Tôi nghe nói cậu trước kia làm bảo tiêu cho hắn?"

Mọi người nhất tề "xoát" một tiếng nhìn qua, Ong Seong Wu co rút khóe miệng, "Miễn bàn đến đoạn lịch sử đen tối nhất cuộc đời lão tử", hắn dừng lại một chút, tự hỏi rồi cảm khái, "Ông chủ tốt nhất mà tôi từng gặp cũng chỉ có Jo Hyung Soo. Đi theo hắn được câu cá, uống trà, ngẫu nhiên có thể đi thưởng thức bữa ăn ngon, ôi, thực nhớ cuộc sống trước kia. . ." (Em Bưởi... con coi vị kia nhà con là không khí à mà dám khen thằng khác như thế... *tung dép chạy trước*)

Mọi người chậm rãi dạt sang hai bên. Lai Guan Lin giãy dụa một lát, nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở, "Anh, phía sau anh. . ."

1  
Ong Seong Wu mãnh liệt quay đầu, thấy Kang Daniel trầm mặc nhìn hắn, sắc mặt đen sì.

"Làm gì? Tôi nói sai sao? Ở với anh cũng chẳng hay ho gì, không phải bị thượng thì cũng là làm nhiệm vụ chạy trối chết, lại còn phải đấu súng. Hiện tại ngẫm lại, dù sao cũng chỉ là sống qua ngày, không bằng tôi đi tìm Jo. . . Aaa, anh làm gì a? Xúc động là ma quỷ, xúc động là ma quỷ!"

Kang Daniel không quan tâm đến tầm mắt của mọi người, khiêng hắn lên vai rồi bước nhanh lên xe, áp hắn vào một góc, nắm lấy cằm hắn, "Không bằng cái gì?"

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, vẻ mặt vô tội, "Tôi có nói gì sao? Tôi không biết gì cả. . . Đừng. . ."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, đem toàn bộ lời sắp nói của Ong Seong Wu đẩy ngược vào trong. Phía trong xe tải ánh sáng mờ mờ không rõ lắm, lại thêm một loạt thùng vũ khí chắn phía trước, hoàn toàn che lấp tầm mắt tò mò của mọi người. Bí ẩn mà kích thích.

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng ôm lấy cổ Kang Daniel, nhiệt tình đáp trả. Bọn họ nhận nhiệm vụ đã được hơn mười ngày, lâu rồi không được thân thiết, dục vọng trong cơ thể không chịu nổi khiêu khích, nhanh chóng tràn ra khiến người ta trầm luân.

Kang Daniel biết tình thế bây giờ không được lạc quan cho lắm, lập tức buông hắn ra, con ngươi hơi tối lại, sâu thẳm thâm thuý mà mê người, vỗ vỗ mặt hắn, "Về sau đừng nhắc đến bất kỳ nam nhân nào trước mặt anh nữa, lần này tha cho em, đi xuống đi."

Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, thấy hắn chuẩn bị đứng lên, nhất thời nổi giận, "Con mẹ nó, anh đem tôi làm đến thế này mà cứ như vậy đứng lên a! Không làm thì thôi, làm thì phải đến nơi đến chốn biết không?!"

2  
". . .", Kang Daniel không nói gì, nhìn hắn, tiểu tổ tông, em có thể nói nhỏ một chút được không?

Thành viên đội Hình Thiên vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, giống như chưa từng nghe thấy gì, thủ hạ kia thì biểu tình muốn bao nhiêu vặn vẹo có bấy nhiêu, miệng khoa trương há to, không thốt lên lời. Ông chủ Kwon cũng thuộc tuýp người bình tĩnh. Hắn tự hỏi một lúc, đứng dậy nói, "Quên không nói cho mấy cậu biết cái thủ cấp trên xe kia tuy rằng cắt xuống rồi nhưng cũng chưa nhắm mắt đâu. Tôi cảm thấy mọi người không quá để ý nhưng để phòng vạn nhất, tất phải có nhắc nhở. Được rồi, tôi nói xong rồi, hai người tiếp tục a."

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Hai người yên lặng đi ra, Ong Seong Wu đang muốn nhảy xuống thì dư quang nhìn thấy phía xa, một trận cát bụi bốc lên mù mịt, không khỏi hít vào một hơi, "Đó là. . . đoàn xe?"

Chương 58: Khốn cảnh  
Ong Seong Wu khẽ nheo mắt nhìn. Đoàn xe đến với tốc độ rất nhanh, chỉ một lát sau là có thể sẽ đến chỗ họ. Mọi người lập tức đứng dậy, lấy vũ khí, nhanh chóng đề phòng. Kang Daniel trở lại xe tải, lấy súng bắn tỉa, nhìn qua ống ngắm, trầm giọng nói, "Bốn chiếc xe, không có súng máy hạng nặng."

Không có súng máy chứng tỏ không phải là người của căn cứ. Nếu những người đó quyết định truy sát họ thì tỷ lệ cao có thể đã bị chiếc xe việt dã làm mồi nhử dẫn đi nơi khác, cho dù có trở lại thì cũng không thể nhanh chóng như vậy, vì trên cơ bản là chúng không biết đường mà họ đi.

Mọi người nghĩ đến đây không khỏi thở ra một hơi. Nhưng còn chưa kịp nhẹ nhõm thì lại nghe Kang Daniel tiếp tục nói, "Trong đó chiếc xe đi đầu có một người quen ngồi."

Hwang Min Hyun đứng cạnh hắn quan sát nãy giờ cũng phụ họa gật đầu, "Ừ, người này chính là người chúng ta vừa cướp xe lúc trước."

Mọi người lại toàn bộ nhìn về phía ông chủ, người kia đẩy đẩy kính mắt, "Tôi nhớ người Hàn Quốc chúng ta có một câu tục ngữ 'Có quả tất có do'" (Có hậu quả tất có nguyên do dẫn đến nó.)

"..."

Ông chủ Kwon thở dài, "Tôi có lẽ sớm nên nghĩ đến, theo đường người kia đi chính là đường đến Kim Tân Nguyệt. Hắn nếu đi từ đó ra thì cũng không phải hạng tôm tép gì, không bằng giết cho xong. Nhưng tôi đoán vừa rồi nếu bảo các cậu giết người thì có lẽ các cậu sẽ không chịu, đúng không?"

Mọi người im lặng, Lai Guan Lin ngước ánh mắt thuần khiết nhìn ông chủ của mình, hảo tâm nhắc nhở, "Ông chủ, kì thực ông có thể tự mình giết mà."

"Vậy thì các cậu sẽ thấy tôi là người thể nào?", Ông chủ Kwon nói, "Thân là ông chủ, hình tượng cũng rất quan trọng." (Ông còn cái gọi là nhân phẩm và hình tượng??)

Lai Guan Lin lại nhắc nhở, "Ông đã sớm không còn hình tượng, cảm ơn."

"Nhưng so với lạm sát người vô tội thì tốt hơn nhiều", ông chủ Kwon tiếp tục, "Lần này là sơ suất của tôi, tôi cảm thấy hắn không đơn giản nhưng không nghĩ lại có thể gọi người nhanh như vậy. Có điều, như vậy cũng tốt, chúng ta sẽ tiến lên cướp hết cả 4 xe kia. Dù sao thì họ cũng không phải thiện nam tín nữ gì, lần này phải giết sạch sẽ, không để lại phiền toái."

Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun lập tức động thủ, bọn họ sớm đã nhắm xong, hơn nữa hiện tại cũng không bị xóc nảy, tại khoảng cách như vậy là không thành vấn đề. Hai người nhanh chóng kéo cò súng, hai người lái xe việt dã phía đối diện bị găm một lỗ đạn giữa trán, máu tươi phun ra. Hai chiếc xe kia đang duy trì tốc độ cao chợt ngoằn nghèo, nghiêng ngả sang một bên. Tiếp theo là người phó lái. Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun tiếp tục bắn, rất nhanh hạ thêm hai người nữa. Xe việt dã lúc này hoàn toàn mất khống chế, đụng vào nhau, trong đó có một xe theo quán tính lật nghiêng trên mặt đất, quay hai vòng mới dừng lại.

Còn lại hai chiếc xe khác nhanh chóng dừng lại, không quay đầu chạy mà người phía trên xuống xe, tìm chỗ kín nấp. Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun quan sát thêm một lúc nữa. Sau đó, Kang Daniel nói, "Không được, hoàn toàn không nhìn thấy người."

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn về phía xa, bọn họ giờ cách nhau khoảng 800m, bốn phía trống trải, giờ mà đột kích qua thì chẳng khác nào làm bia cho người ta ngắm bắn. Đúng là phiền toái, chẳng lẽ cứ giằng co như vậy mãi sao?

Lai Guan Lin chần chờ hỏi, "Bọn họ đang đợi cứu binh?"

Ong Seong Wu từ lúc Hwang Min Hyun lên xe đã xuống dưới, đứng trên mặt đất nghĩ nghĩ, trong lòng đột nhiên cảm thấy không tốt, "Không, có lẽ không phải, anh cảm thấy là...". Hắn còn chưa nói xong thì đột nhiên vang lên một tiếng nổ lớn, mặt đất cách bọn họ không xa bị tạc lên cao ba thước, đất đá bay mù mịt.

Mọi người còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì chợt một viên đạn pháo bay tới. Mặt mũi nhất thời biến sắc, nhanh chóng né dạt sang hai bên. Chỉ nghe một tiếng "oành" vang dội, trên người ít nhất đã phủ một lớp đất dày. Ong Seong Wu lắc lắc đầu, "Con mẹ nó, quả nhiên là pháo cối."

Những người khác trong nháy mắt sáng tỏ. Pháo cối, nói trắng ra là pháo có thêm một cái giá ngồi phía sau, chỉ một khẩu pháo cũng có khả năng tạc bay một thành trì. Ông chủ Kwon đẩy đẩy kính mắt, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, thấp giọng nói, "Pháo cối cấu tạo đơn giản, sức công phá lại lớn, vốn là căn cứ muốn mua mười khẩu nhưng tôi sợ họ lấy vũ khí đó đối phó với chính mình nên nói tạm thời thiếu hàng, không muốn thủ hạ giao đến."

Mọi người nhất tề rống to, "Nếu trong xe không có thì không cần nói thêm nữa, cảm ơn."

Âm thanh còn chưa dứt thì một viên đạn pháo lại bay tới, trực tiếp nổ cạnh xe tải. Chiếc xe tải ngay lập tức bị chấn nghiêng sang một bên, đổ nhào xuống đất.

Ong Seong Wu rung động mãnh liệt, trong xe đều là súng ống đạn dược, với khối lượng này mà bị đè lên chắc chắn không chết thì cũng tàn phế. Hắn vội vàng chạy tới, "Kang Daniel!"

Khắp không trung đều là cát bụi mù mịt, tầm mắt bị cản trở, Ong Seong Wu chạy được hai bước thì bị Kim Jae Hwan đuổi theo, ấn xuống đất. Ngay sau đó, một quả đạn pháo lại bay tới, nổ ầm ầm, trên người họ lại bị phủ thêm một tầng đất cát. Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu lên, lạnh lùng nói, "Kang Daniel, con mẹ nó, anh nếu còn sống thì nói một tiếng xem."

"Yêu tâm, anh không sao", âm thanh trong xe vọng ra, không có sự bất thường nào cả.

Ong Seong Wu thở phào một hơi, liếc nhìn Kim Jae Hwan một cái rồi lại hỏi, "Hwang Min Hyun thế nào?"

"Cũng không có việc gì."

Cát bụi mù mịt trên không trung nhanh chóng tản ra, tầm mắt dần dần thấy rõ. Bọn họ nhìn thấy hai người kia nằm trên mặt đất, hiển nhiên là vừa kịp lúc xe tải bị nổ thì nhảy ra. Tầm mắt của Hwang Min Hyun và Kim Jae Hwan thoáng chạm nhau, người sau chỉ mấp máy miệng, không nói.

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt nhìn qua Kang Daniel, thấy hắn không có việc gì nên nhanh chóng trở về bảo vệ ông chủ. Lai Guan Lin thì lồm cồm bò dậy, miệng không ngừng rít gào, "Ông không phải nói chỉ là tiểu lâu la không thể tìm được ai giúp đỡ đúng không? Vậy thì đây là cái gì? Hả? Ông nói đây là cái gì? Lão tử thiếu chút nữa bị nổ thành thịt vụn!"

"Theo đạo lý thì hẳn là như thế, tại sao lại thế này?", ông chủ Kwon vuốt vuốt tay, quỳ trên mặt đất chờ đợi, "Đối diện ngừng?"

Kang Daniel ngẩng đầu, liếc mắt nhìn một cái, chỉ thấy phía sau xe lộ ra mấy bóng người, hiển nhiên là đang quan sát. Hắn một lần nữa lại nằm úp sấp xuống, "Báo cáo thương vong."

"Ba người, vết thương nhẹ."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, "Tạm thời cứ nằm yên đấy đừng nhúc nhích, bọn họ có thể muốn tiến tới, chuẩn bị chiến đấu."

Ong Seong Wu quay sang bên cạnh, thấp giọng hỏi, "Tôi đoán phía sau sẽ có người ở lại, nếu tình huống đột biến thì sẽ có thể tiếp tục nã pháo. Ông chủ, ông cảm thấy họ còn bao nhiêu viên?"

Ông chủ Kwon nhẩm tính, Vừa rồi họ bắn bốn viên, mang không quá mười viên, vậy thì còn nhiều nhất là năm viên. Chúng ta bất quá chỉ là cướp xăng xe, bọn họ kỳ thực không tất yếu...", hắn nói xong, đột nhiên nổi giận, "Mẹ nó, tôi hiểu rồi, bọn họ có thể nhắm tới mấy thùng vũ khí! Tôi còn thắc mắc tại sao một tiểu nhân vật lại có thể gọi tới nhiều người như vậy, hơn nữa những người này còn không quản hao phí xăng với đạn pháo để đối phó chúng ta. Hóa ra là hắn nhìn thấy vũ khí sau đó báo cho họ biết."

Một đám người "xoát" một tiếng nhìn hắn, bất khả tư nghị, Lai Guan Lin cả kinh nói, "Ông chửi thề kìa! Ông lại có thể chửi thề!"

Ông chủ Kwon bất vi sở động, "Ai quy định người nhã nhặn không thể nói tục? Là quy định của ai?"

"Được rồi, câm miệng hết đi, bọn họ tới rồi", Ong Seong Wu nhắc nhở, nhìn hai chiếc xe việt dã đang từ từ đi tới, hai mắt nheo lại, bắn ra tia nguy hiểm.

Ông chủ Kwon lạnh giọng phân phó, "Trong chốc lát nhanh chóng chạy ra đối chiến, tốc chiến tốc thắng, không lưu lại người sống!"

Mọi người mặc kệ hắn, chuyên chú nhìn vào hai chiếc xe đang tới gần. Kang Daniel thấy người bên trong giơ súng, lập tức hạ lệnh, "Động thủ."

Thành viên Hình Thiên nháy mắt đứng dậy, nổ súng phản kích. Ở khoảng cách gần như thế này, uy lực của súng được phát huy cực điểm. Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan giơ súng tiến lên, một bên tấn công, một bên phòng thủ, nã súng liên thanh. Sức giật quen thuộc từ súng truyền đến khiến Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên sinh ra một cảm giác thoải mái đến chết người.  
Đối với loại tình huống này, bọn họ có thể coi là không thể quen thuộc hơn. Hai người đứng chung một chỗ, khí thế, năng lực có thể nói là thần cản diệt thần, ma cản chém ma. Đạn pháo lại gào thét bay tới, đất đá phía sau cũng nổ tung, vậy mà hai người họ mí mắt cũng không nháy dù một cái, vẫn tiếp tục tiến lên, nhanh chóng giải quyết gọn hai chiếc xe việt dã.

Lai Guan Lin cầm súng tiến lên, hai mắt sáng như tuyết, "Ngầu lòi mắt a! Em về sau chỉ theo hai người lăn lộn!"

Ông chủ Kwon đợi một lát, phát hiện phía trước đạn pháo đã im hơi lặng tiếng, lập tức nói, "Đừng để chúng chạy, miễn hậu họa!"

Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun không đợi hắn mở miệng đã lắp ống ngắm, nhảy lên xe tải làm điểm tỳ bắn. Phía xa chỉ còn hai người, thấy thất bại liền xoay người bỏ chạy, bị Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun mỗi người cho ăn một viên đạn, giải quyết sạch sẽ.

Nguy hiểm được giải trừ, mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tiến lên xem xét thương thể của đồng đội, phát hiện không có trở ngại gì lớn nên chỉ xử lý đơn giản. Bọn họ nhìn xe tải bị lật ngược, lại nhìn người nào đó, kiên nhẫn khuyên nhủ, "Ông chủ, chỉ dựa vào có từng này người thì không có khả năng lật lại nó. Ông vẫn là nên hết hi vọng đi."

Ông chủ Kwon đưa tay nhìn đồng hồ, "Ném ở chỗ này cũng được, người của tôi sắp đến rồi, lúc đó họ sẽ xử lý. Mọi người đem thi thể trên hai chiếc xe việt dã kia ném xuống, xem xe có dùng được không."

Mọi người gật đầu, phát hiện lốp xe có nơi bị đạn phá, cho dù miễn cưỡng lái thì cũng không được nhanh. Lai Guan Lin xách thùng dụng cụ chạy tới, "Em đi xem, nếu như lốp xe tải còn dùng được thì sẽ thay vào hai chiếc xe này."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, "Anh và em cùng đi." Hắn đột nhiên dừng lại, quay đầu hỏi, "Ông chủ, tại sao thủ hạ của ông biết chúng ta ở chỗ này?"

"A, con đường đi đến Kim Tân Nguyệt này là duy...", ông chủ Kwon nói chưa xong đột nhiên dừng lại, nhìn hắn.

Ong Seong Wu cũng nhìn lại, "Chuyện này căn cứ có ai biết?"

". . . Có mấy người, không nhiều lắm."

"Như vậy là cho dù chúng không biết rõ ràng nhưng mà có thể đại khái đoán được chúng ta đi đường nào đi?"

Ông chủ Kwon lại gật đầu.

Lai Guan Lin lại chạy đến hỏi, "Anh, vậy thì anh bố trí thế kia không lẽ vô dụng?"

"Vẫn là có chút tác dụng", Ong Seong Wu nói, "Nếu anh là họ, anh sẽ tách ra hành động, chia quân số ra làm hai phần, đuổi theo hai hướng khác nhau."

Lai Guan Lin lại rít gào với người nào đó, "Ông là đồ ông chủ vô lương tâm, chạy trối chết cũng không tính sẵn nơi đến."

"Này cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, tôi nói cho cậu biết...", Ông chủ Kwon vừa nói được một nửa thì Kang Daniel đã cắt lời, "Ong Seong Wu".

Ong Seong Wu thấy hắn cầm lấy súng, nhảy lên xe việt dã nhìn qua ống ngắm, thấy xa xa là một đoàn điểm đen cuồng bạo lao tới, lập tức nói, "Bọn họ đến đây, nhanh lên, lên xe!"

Mọi người nhanh chóng ném thi thể xuống, bất chấp săm lốp, khởi động động cơ rời khỏi. Nhưng vừa rồi có viên đạn bắn trúng thùng xe nên dù thế nào cũng không thể chở hết từng ấy người được, phía sau là cả một đoàn xe đang đuổi theo. Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng quyết định, "Mấy người bảo vệ ông chủ đi trước!"

"Rõ."

Ông chủ Kwon chấn động, lập tức cự tuyệt, "Tôi không thể bỏ mặc các cậu lại chỗ này."

"Nhiệm vụ của bọn tôi là bảo vệ ông", Ong Seong Wu bất vi sở động, giương cằm nói, "Đem ông ta đi."

Những người khác nhanh chóng tiến lên, không để ý đến lời ông chủ Kwon mà ấn hắn lên xe, mặc hắn giãy dụa. Những người kia nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Anh dẫn hắn đi, chúng tôi lưu lại."

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt, "Mấy cậu không thể so được với tôi."

"Nhưng người mạnh nhất mới có thể bảo vệ ông chủ."

"Không cần cãi", Kang Daniel trầm giọng nói, "Mọi người đi trước, đây là lệnh, Seong Wu, em..."

"Tôi ở lại", Ong Seong Wu nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn, lặp lại, "Tôi ở lại."

Kang Daniel nhìn thật sâu vào đôi mắt cụp xinh đẹp mà kiên định của hắn, định nói nhưng lại không thốt lên lời. Hắn trầm mặc hai giây, cuối cùng gật đầu, "Được."

Những người còn lại cứng đờ, không tình nguyện lên xe, Lai Guan Lin phất tay chào bọn họ, "Đi đường cần thận... Ngao! Anh, anh lại làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu mở cửa xe, đá hắn lên, "Ai cho em xuống, cút ngay cho anh."

Lai Guan Lin ủy khuất nhìn hắn, "Là anh nói cho em đi theo mà. Anh và sư huynh đều ở lại, em không thể đi a."

Ong Seong Wu đóng sầm cửa lại, "Hiện tại không cần theo, cút ngay."

"Mấy tên lính đánh thuê vô lương các cậu, tôi là ông chủ! Ông chủ!", ông chủ Kwon giãy dụa nhưng hiển nhiên không thể so với họ, "Buông tay."

"Ông chủ, ông vẫn nên ngoan ngoãn rời đi thôi", Ong Seong Wu ném ra một câu, phân phó, "Đi."

Lái xe hơi chần chờ, sau đó vẫn là dùng sức nhấn ga, xe lướt đi, chạy như bay.

Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun vẫn không nhúc nhích, muốn tìm thời cơ thanh toán mấy tên bắn súng máy, nhưng bọn họ còn chưa kịp nổ súng thì đầu kia súng máy đã bắn phá đến nơi. Hai chiếc xe việt dã đứng mũi chịu sào, ầm ầm nổ tung, tầm nhìn nhất thời bị che khuất. Bọn họ cầm súng, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, rất nhanh thấy đoàn xe tiến tới. Hai người quyết định thật nhanh, đều giải quyết xong một người. nhưng lần này họ có đến ba cái súng máy, cái còn lại nhanh chóng phản kích. Vị trí của Kang Daniel và Hwang Min Hyun vô cùng lộ liễu nên buộc phải nhảy xuống.

Một chiếc xe việt dã khác lại phân ra hai người đứng ở chỗ súng máy tiếp tục bắn phá.

Từ nơi đứng nhìn ra, mỗi lần súng máy đảo qua căn bản không thể tránh, Ong Seong Wu có thể nghe rõ ràng tiếng đạn sượt qua tai. Mọi người đang lâm vào khốn cảnh, thập tử nhất sinh. Ngay lúc chỉ mành treo chuông thì đột nhiên phía sau vang lên một loạt âm thanh phanh gấp của xe việt dã. Đi theo phía sau đoàn xe là một lượng lớn súng máy tương tự.

Phía trong đoàn xe còn có một chiếc xe quen thuộc, chính là chiếc việt dã bị bắn tan nát vừa rồi. Người nào đó ngồi phía trên xe, uy phong nói, "Thấy không, người của tôi đã tới rồi."

Chương 59: Trường hợp đặc biệt  
Xe việt dã còn chưa dừng lại thì Lai Guan Lin đã nhanh chóng nhảy xuống xe, lảo đảo hai ba bước rồi chạy vội tới, mãnh liệt ôm chặt lấy Ong Seong Wu, tội nghiệp nói, "Anh Seong Wu, em còn tưởng rằng sẽ không còn gặp lại anh nữa a! Nhìn thấy anh còn sống thật tốt quá!" (E hèm... Cầu nguyện cho Lâm, apeach!)

Có thêm trợ thủ giúp sức, Ong Seong Wu đứng lại một hơi thở dốc, cười tủm tỉm vỗ vai hắn, "Mới tách ra không quá lâu mà."

"Với em mà nói thì đó đã là quá lâu rồi", Lai Guan Lin vẫn tiếp tục ôm hắn, rất giống một con chó lớn tìm được chủ nhân.

Kang Daniel nhảy ra từ xe tải, chạy vội tới bên người Ong Seong Wu. Nguy hiểm vừa qua đi, hắn cũng muốn ôm vợ mình lắm chứ, nhưng căn bản là đã bị người khác đoạt mất, hơn nữa còn ôm đến mức không nỡ rời xa. Hắn liếc mắt một cái, hắng giọng nhắc nhở.

Lai Guan Lin lập tức buông tay, ra vẻ nghiêm túc nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Anh, em biết anh nhung nhớ em, nhưng nên buông tay, xử lý địch nhân trước thì hơn." Cậu nói xong, vội vàng xoay người, ôm Kim Jae Hwan một cái, lại đụng phải tầm mắt của Hwang Min Hyun, đành phải ngoan ngoãn buông ra, yên lặng ngồi vào góc vẽ vòng tròn, " Đáng tiếc cho tình cảm của lão tử a, làm gì có ai hiểu cho..."

1  
Ong Seong Wu nhìn cậu, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, đá một cái, "Nguy hiểm vẫn còn, đừng có ngồi đó tự kỉ nữa."

Lai Guan Lin dùng dằng đứng lên, cầm súng nhìn phía trước. Những người vừa đến cùng đội Hình Thiên đã nhanh chóng gia nhập cuộc chiến, chỉ có mỗi ông chủ ngồi một mình một chỗ trong chiếc xe việt dã bị bắn thảm thương khi nãy. Hắn lập tức không nói hai lời mà chạy đến.

Ông chủ Kwon cuối cùng cũng cảm thấy mình được coi trọng, gật đầu tán thưởng, "Không tồi, còn biết tôi là ông ch. . . Cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, cậu định làm gì?"

"Ông cút đi tìm anh Seong Wu và sư huynh đi, họ sẽ bảo vệ ông", Lai Guan Lin tóm lấy hắn, tùy tay vứt xuống đất, mở cửa xe đi vào, nhấn ga, nghênh ngang hùng dũng tiến về phía trước.

Đối phương đã sớm dự đoán được nơi này có thể đánh lén ông chủ Kwon nên đã phái ra tương đối nhiều người. Kang Daniel vuốt vuốt đầu Ong Seong Wu rồi cùng Hwang Min Hyun lại nhảy lên xe tải. Phía trước có người hấp dẫn hỏa lực nên áp lực của hai người cũng giảm bớt. Hai chiếc súng bắn tỉa đồng thời bắn ra, không lưu lại đường sống cho bất kỳ ai cả.

Hỏa lực của đối phương dần dần giảm đi, hoảng hốt rút lui mà bên ta thì mạnh mẽ tiến lên áp chế. Thấy tình hình phía trước tương đối ổn định, không cần người trợ hỏa lực, Kang Daniel thu súng, cảm giác được một ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, quay mặt, nhìn thẳng.

Ong Seong Wu lưu loát trèo lên xe tải cùng Kang Daniel, nhìn phía xa xa, tình huống dường như đã nghiêng hẳn về một phía, hẳn là không còn bất cứ trở ngại gì cả. Hắn quay đầu, cười cười với Kang Daniel, tóm lấy vạt áo trước ngực, kéo sang một bên, hung hăng áp môi lên. (Aigoooo)

3  
Kang Daniel hơi trợn mắt nhưng nhanh chóng hoàn hồn, một tay đỡ gáy Ong Seong Wu, một tay vòng qua thắt lưng kéo hắn lại gần làm sâu thêm nụ hôn.

Ong Seong Wu cũng thuận theo đến gần, cùng Kang Daniel miệng lưỡi giao triền. Trong không khí vẫn còn thoang thoảng vị khói súng, bên tai có thể nghe thấy tiếng súng vẫn đang nổ mà họ vẫn coi như không, ở tại chiến trường, dưới ánh hoàng hôn đang dần buông xuống, không coi ai ra gì mà ôm hôn nồng nàn. Cảm giác này thực con mẹ nó vui sướng.

Ngay lúc Ong Seong Wu lên xe thì Hwang Min Hyun đã nhảy xuống, thấy một màn nóng bỏng như vậy liền quay đầu nhìn Kim Jae Hwan. Kim Jae Hwan trầm mặc, chớp mắt một cái rồi vẫy vẫy tay với hắn.

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn bên này hai người, bên kia lại hai người có đôi có cặp với nhau, tiếp tục ngồi dưới đất đợi, mặt không đổi sắc. Thủ hạ của hắn bị pháo cối tạc thương nhẹ, không tham gia chiến đấu thấy thế liền đi đến đứng cạnh.

Ông chủ Kwon thấy hắn ôm súng lại gần, tán thưởng một tiếng, "Cũng là cậu hiểu chuyện."

Người nọ cùng hắn lăn lộn đã lâu, đương nhiên biết được ý tứ của hắn, trầm mặc một lát liền ăn ngay nói thật, "Ông chủ, kỳ thực súng không có đạn, không bảo hộ được ông."

"..."

Hai người kia đứng ôm hôn không lâu sau liền tách ra. Ong Seong Wu liếm khóe miệng, thở dốc hỏi, "Có thuốc lá không?"

Kang Daniel cười lắc đầu, "Không có, cố chịu đi."

Ong Seong Wu mị mắt nhìn hắn. Ở phương diện tình yêu chưa từng có người nào có thể cùng hắn dây dưa lâu như Kang Daniel. Hơn nữa người này cũng không giống như những mỹ nhân mảnh mai trước kia, không cần hắn tiêu tốn tâm tư dỗ dành. Không chỉ vậy, người này còn vô cùng cường hãn, hữu lực, có thể cùng hắn kề vai chiến đấu, có năng lực khiến hắn thỏa mãn. Đúng là một ngoại lệ đặc biệt.

Kang Daniel nhướn mày, "Như thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu tự hỏi một lát, nhún vai, "Không biết, cảm giác có chút kỳ quái."

". . . Chán ghét?"

"Không."

Kang Daniel cười cười, vuốt mái tóc hắn, "Đây là hiện tượng tốt a."

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, nâng mắt thấy cuộc chiến đã đến hồi kết, mọi người đang dọn dẹp mọi thứ. Thấy ông chủ chỉ tay về phía hai chiếc súng máy hạng nặng phía xa, Ong Seong Wu lấy súng bắn tỉa trong tay Kang Daniel, nhìn qua ống ngắm rồi tán thưởng nói, "Súng máy hạng nặng M2HB, cái còn lại là... con mẹ nó là súng máy hạng nặng KORD, quá tuyệt."

Hắn buông súng, chỉ thấy mấy chiếc xe kia lấy tốc độ sét đánh không kịp bưng tai vọt tới trước, khẩu súng máy hạng nặng M2HB toàn bộ khai hỏa, mưa đạn xuyên giáp 99mm dễ dàng xuyên thủng những chiếc xe việt dã phía trước. Chiếc xe kia lập tức nổ tung, chốc lát đã thành một đống phế thải. Những chiếc xe đằng sau cũng cùng chung một số phận.

Ngay khi chiếc xe đầu tiên phát nổ, mấy người vội vàng mở cửa xe chạy lập tức bị đội Hình Thiên bắn gục toàn bộ.

Đoàn xe nhanh chóng lộn ngược trở lại, lẳng lặng chờ mệnh lệnh tiếp theo. Thành viên đội Hình Thiên cũng đều nhìn về phía ông chủ, chờ phân phó.

Dưới ánh mắt chăm chú của mọi người, ông chủ Kwon chậm rãi đứng lên, đẩy đẩy kính mắt, thân ảnh đứng giữa ánh mặt trời sáng lên, nhất thời hình tượng lại tăng vọt theo cấp số nhân.

Ong Seong Wu thấy cuộc chiến đã chấm dứt liền nhanh chóng nhảy từ trên xe xuống, tủm tỉm cười, "Ông chủ."

Ông chủ Kwon trầm ổn gật đầu, "Nói."

Ong Seong Wu lại hảo tâm nhắc nhở, "Thủ cấp."

Ông chủ Kwon ngẩn ra, vội vàng trở lại xe tải tìm kiếm. Với khối lượng đống vũ khí xếp cao ngất cùng với cái xe tải đã lật nghiêng, không còn nhìn ra hình dáng ban đầu thì dù hắn có muốn cũng không thể tìm được.

"Thủ cấp, thủ cấp, thủ cấp...", hắn nhanh chóng chạy qua, phân phó mọi người di chuyển mấy thùng vũ khí, "Nhanh lên, nhanh lên, mấy cậu chưa ăn cơm sao?"

Thành viên đội Hình Thiên đột nhiên dừng lại, tiêu sái đi sang hai bên, tìm một nơi nào đó rồi tùy tiện ngồi xuống, "Ông chủ, chúng tôi đúng là chưa ăn cơm."

"..."

Song phương đối diện hai giây, ông chủ Kwon đành phải chỉ huy thủ hạ của mình, "Mau khiêng ra ngoài, nhanh lên."

Bọn thủ hạ vội vàng khiêng mấy thùng vũ khí ra ngoài. Chỉ trong chốc lát trong xe đã vãn. Thành viên đội Hình Thiên ngồi bên cạnh nhìn, chậm rì rì nhắc nhở, "Cẩn thận một chút, thủ cấp kia còn chưa có nhắm mắt đâu." (Một cách nói chuyện đậm chất 'Ong Seong Wu'. Quả nhiên vô sỉ cũng là bệnh có thể lây qua đường đồng đội~)

Toàn bộ thủ hạ đột nhiên cứng đờ, nhìn vào thùng xe u ám.

Ông chủ Kwon không để ý đến họ, đem thùng vũ khí cuối cùng dời ra ngoài, cuối cùng thở phào một hơi. Thủ cấp kia may mắn nằm vào góc giữa hai thùng hàng nên không đáng ngại. Hắn thậm chí còn xốc vải lên nhìn nhìn, xác nhận không có chuyện gì liền phủ lại, còn vỗ vỗ vài cái vào ngực, "May mắn a, may mắn." (==|||)

Biểu tình của tất cả mọi người chớp mắt trở nên vặn vẹo quỷ dị.

Ông chủ Kwon xách cái đầu ra đưa cho bọn họ, phân phó khiêng vũ khí lên xe tải có súng máy hạng nặng bảo vệ. Mọi người lại cùng lên xe chạy như bay, chỉ dừng lại một lát buổi tối rồi lại tiếp tục đi. Ong Seong Wu lười biếng rúc vào người Kang Daniel, thảnh thơi đánh giá bên ngoài. Khu này vẫn còn tương đối loạn, có thể thường xuyên nhìn thấy những đoàn người có vũ trang đi qua, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể gặp được xe trang bị súng máy hạng nặng.

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan luôn lo lắng đề phòng sợ gặp lại cái tổ chức kia, may là tốc độ đoàn xe rất nhanh, trên cơ bản gần như không dừng lại giữa đường. Tới gần trưa, họ đến địa bàn của ông chủ. Lúc đó, mọi người mới có thời gian nghỉ ngơi.

Ông chủ Kwon bình yên vô sự trở về thì coi như nhiệm vụ của đội Hình Thiên đến đây cũng hoàn thành. Ông chủ Kwon lưu họ lại ăn cơm trưa sau đó sắp xếp đưa họ về nước.

Thành viên Hình Thiên có chút cảm khải, cùng nói lời từ biệt, "Ông chủ, không hẹn gặp lại."

"Lần này biểu hiện của mọi người đều rất tốt", Ông chủ Kwon ngồi ở thư phòng, tán thưởng nhìn, "Về sau nếu có nhiệm vụ tôi sẽ tìm các cậu."

Mọi người nhất thời trăm miệng một lời, "Nằm mơ đi ông chủ vô lương. Chúng tôi đời này cũng không muốn gặp lại ông nữa, cảm ơn!"

"Tôi là ông chủ", ông chủ Kwon vẫn bất vi sở động, "Có một số việc các cậu không thể quyết định được. Hơn nữa tôi cảm thấy chúng ta ở chung cũng tốt mà, đúng không?"

"..."

"Được rồi, tôi sẽ chuẩn bị trực thăng đưa mọi người về nước, sau này còn gặp lại."

Ong Seong Wu tủm tỉm tiến lên nói, "Từ từ, ông chủ, chúng ta tính tiền lương cái đã."

Ông chủ Kwon mặt không đổi sắc, "TIền lương? Cái gì tiền lương? Tôi không biết cậu đang nói cái gì."

"Nhiệm vụ của chúng tôi là bảo vệ ông sau khi trộm văn kiện thành công, không phải là trộm súng ống đạn dược", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm đáp, "Kỳ thật chúng tôi có thể không cần để ý đến ông mà cứ thế chạy thẳng thì coi như tính mạng sẽ bảo đảm, nhưng chúng tôi lại còn tha thêm cả một xe vũ khí, thập tử nhất sinh bảo vệ ông mà thảm như thế này. Nhưng dù sao cũng là lính đánh thuê nên dù ông chủ có yêu cầu gì cũng phải thỏa mãn."

"Thì đúng là như vậy."

"Ừm, vì lần này chúng tôi làm công việc của lính đánh thuê cho nên cũng tương đương với---", Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nhìn hắn, "Thù lao thêm a, ông chủ."

(Ý của Bưởi là: nếu lần này Hình Thiên làm nhiệm vụ của bộ đội đặc chủng, thì chính phủ sẽ chịu mọi chi phí phát sinh trong nhiệm vụ. Nhưng lần này Hình Thiên làm nhiệm vụ của lính đánh thuê, nên nếu ông chủ có bất cứ yêu cầu gì thêm thì phải trả thêm tiền lương, mà ổng dở hơi đi vác cả cái xe súng ống đạn dược về.)

"Đi tìm lãnh đạo của mấy cậu mà đòi."

"Tôi không nghĩ sẽ tìm ông ấy đòi tiền vì nhìn ông trông nhiều tiền hơn. Chỉ riêng cái xe vũ khí kia là đủ trả rồi a", Ong Seong Wu nói xong, quay đầu lại hỏi, "Xe vũ khí kia được đem đến đâu mọi người có nhìn rõ không?"

Mọi người đều cười vô sỉ, "Thấy rõ a."

Ông chủ Kwon thấy cả lũ người nhìn chằm chằm vào xe vũ khí, trầm mặc một hồi lâu. Sau khi trải qua một loạt đàm phán hoà bình, thân mật, rốt cuộc đã hạ thành hiệp nghị. Hắn đau lòng đem chi phiếu ném qua.

Ong Seong Wu cầm chi phiếu vẫy vẫy, hôn gió một cái rồi dẫn mọi người đi thẳng.

Ông chủ Kwon thực tức giận, trong báo cáo còn cố ý đề cập đến số tiền phải trả thêm. Vì hắn là đặc công, đương nhiên lãnh đạo trực tiếp sẽ là Lee Sung Hyun. Lee Sung Hyun nhìn báo cáo một lần, sau khi nhìn thấy tên của vị tổ tông nào đó (Chính là Bưởi nhỏ a~) lập tức ném nó sang một bên, uống một ngụm trà để bình tĩnh. Ông chủ Kwon ở phía đầu dây bên kia nhắc hắn, ". . . Bộ trưởng?"

Lee Sung Hyun hoàn hồn, kiên nhẫn khuyên nhủ, "Dù sao cậu buôn bán cũng có lời, thôi cứ như vậy đi."

Ông chủ Kwon ngẩn người, "Tổ chức mặc kệ?"

Lee Sung Hyun chỉ còn biết nhìn trời, "Mặc kệ, nếu tiểu tổ tông kia muốn thì cũng đành cho hắn thôi."

Ong chủ Kwon bình tĩnh nói, "Lần trước ngài nói với tôi nếu có thể có chứng cứ về đường dây buôn thuốc phiện tại Kim Tân Nguyệt thì báo cáo. Dù đây không phải công việc của tôi nhưng tôi vẫn đặc biệt lưu ý đến."

Lee Sung Hyun lập tức hỏi, "Thế nào?"

"Ây, tôi tâm tình đang xấu a, trí nhớ đột nhiên giảm mạnh, quên mất đã ném nó chỗ nào rồi. Chờ tôi nhớ được thì sẽ báo cáo sau."

"..."

Thành viên Hình Thiên vì muốn đảm bảo an toàn nên không đáp máy bay xuống căn cứ mà đáp ở nơi khác rồi đổi xe việt dã lái về. Lúc đến quân doanh thì đã là nửa đêm, thần kinh buộc chặt của mọi người rốt cuộc cũng đã được thả lỏng.

"Gấp cái gì a", Ong Seong Wu ngăn trước mặt mọi người, cười tủm tỉm vẫy vẫy chi phiếu trong tay, "Thật vất vả mới có thể trở về, có muốn đi chơi không?"

Mọi người "viu" một tiếng nhìn về phía Kang Daniel. Hắn không có ý kiến, chỉ vươn tay ôm người nào đó vào lòng, "Đi thôi."

Chương 60: Tiêu khiển (H)  
Mọi người đi tới một nhà hàng không tồi, bao một phòng thoải mái ăn uống. Ong Seong Wu duỗi tay đặt trên lưng ghế, một tay thì cầm bật lửa châm thuốc, chậm rãi phun ra một ngụm khói, cười tủm tỉm nhìn mọi người, "Được rồi, chúng ta đến đâu chơi?"

Lai Guan Lin rót một ly nước ấm, "Anh, trễ như vậy đương nhiên là đi bar nha."

Ong Seong Wu thần tình vô tội, "Anh chỉ muốn hỏi ý kiến thôi, vạn nhất có người muốn đi xem phim, chơi game hay muốn đua xe thì làm sao bây giờ?"

Lai Guan Lin thuận miệng hỏi, "A, hay là anh lại giống tên ông chủ vô lương nào đó muốn nghe ca kịch?" (Em Lâm à... đừng nói con lưu luyến ổng nha, mẹ đây k biết nên để tên ai vô đâu...)

Mọi người lập tức rống lên, "Thời điểm tốt đẹp thế này thì miễn bàn đến ông ta đi."

Lai Guan Lin bị doạ run rẩy, nước ấm trong chén sánh cả ra ngoài, "Không muốn thì thôi không nói nữa là được, gào cái gì mà gào? Hơn nữa trước đó người bồi hắn nghe ca kịch là lão tử, là lão tử! Còn lũ hỗn đản các người thì đi xem múa cột, đúng là ác độc!"

Mọi người vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác. Đương nhiên, sở thích của mỗi người là khác nhau, có người muốn đi ngủ một giấc, lại có người muốn đi uống rượu tán gái. Lai Guan Lin thì muốn thỏa mãn lòng tò mò của mình nên đã sớm chiếm một chỗ trên khán đài, chăm chú nhìn một tiểu mỹ nhân đang khiêu vũ. Kang Daniel thấy thế nên cũng không có thuê phòng mà để họ muốn đi chơi đâu thì đi. Hắn đem Ong Seong Wu kéo vào ngực, cúi đầu hỏi, "Còn em, em muốn làm gì?"

Ong Seong Wu nhướn mày, "Anh thì sao?"

"Anh thì không sao cả, nếu em muốn uống rượu thì anh bồi em uống, em mà muốn xem múa cột thì anh cùng đi với em", Kang Daniel dừng một chút, hơi nghiêng đầu, môi dán vào lỗ tai hắn, thấp giọng cười, "Nếu em muốn anh thượng em thì anh đương nhiên, tuyệt đối, làm đến nơi đến chốn."

Thanh âm của hắn vốn trầm thấp mà từ tính, lẫn trong âm thanh sôi trào của quán bar, mang theo hơi thở ấm áp, mãnh liệt phả lên tai, Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu, nhìn gương mặt tuấn lãng dưới ánh đèn hôn ám, con ngươi xinh đẹp đột nhiên lóe lên chút ánh sáng, "Vị tiên sinh này, tôi hôm nay tâm tình tốt, miễn cưỡng thu anh một đêm."

Kang Daniel không khỏi nở nụ cười, kéo hắn vào thang máy.

Hwang Min Hyun nhìn theo thân ảnh hai người biến mất trong đám đông, quay đầu hỏi, "Cậu thì sao? Muốn đi đâu?"

Kim Jae Hwan đánh giá xung quanh, miết miết cằm, "Muốn tìm người thỏa mãn."

Hwang Min Hyun trầm mặc, mặt không đổi sắc, "Tôi có được không?" (vl k có tiết tháo thế hả Hoàng)

2  
Kim Jae Hwan, ". . . "

Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu đi thuê một gian phòng, vừa mới đi vào đã giống như động dục, vội vã cùng quấn lấy nhau. Kang Daniel áp Ong Seong Wu trên cửa, đầu lưỡi tham lam chiếm hữu từng tấc trong khoang miệng ấm nóng ngọt ngào.

Ong Seong Wu hơi ngửa đầu, kịch liệt hôn trả. Bàn tay hữu lực của người nào đó mò vào phía trong y phục của hắn vuốt ve phần eo thanh mảnh, sau đó chậm rãi lần lên trên, xoa nắn hai điểm đỏ trước ngực. Một luồng điện lưu tê dại đánh thẳng vào đại não khiến hắn nhất thời thở dốc một tiếng.

"A..."

Hô hấp của Kang Daniel có phần nặng nề thêm, cắn nhẹ lên môi hắn một cái, cười hỏi, "Vội như vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu đã mềm nhũn trong lòng Kang Daniel, bởi động tác đình chỉ của đối phương mà hừ hừ bất mãn, hắn mạnh mẽ áp môi lên, "Muốn làm thì mau làm đi, còn vô nghĩa nữa tôi bỏ đi luôn đấy."

Kang Daniel lại nở nụ cười, nhanh chóng cởi áo, rút dây lưng rồi lần tay xuống dưới, nắm lấy dương vật đã sớm ngẩng cao đầu của Ong Seong Wu, "Muốn tắm rửa không?"

Ong Seong Wu thoải mái rên rỉ một tiếng, con ngươi xinh đẹp phủ một tầng sương mịt mù, "Tắm. . ."

Kang Daniel ôm hắn đến phòng tắm, một hơi cởi hết quần áo của ca hai người, sau đó lại áp hắn lên tường, mãnh liệt hôn. Thân thể hai người ma xát với nhau khiến nhiệt độ không khí chậm rãi bị nung nóng, hô hấp nhất thời lại thêm phần nặng nề.

"Ưm. . ."

Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển. Đầu lưỡi của người kia lướt nhẹ qua yết hầu khiến hắn rên lên một tiếng, hơi nghiêng đầu, dư quang đảo qua đột nhiên dừng lại ở bên vai trái bị ứ đọng máu, "Anh bị làm sao vậy?"

Kang Daniel thờ ơ nhìn vết thương, tùy tay mở vòi hoa sen, đơn giản giải thích, "Lúc xe tải bị nổ tung thì bị đụng tới. Không có việc gì, mấy ngày nữa là tốt rồi", hắn dừng lại một chút, "Anh thấy lúc đó em lập tức chạy đến. Thế nào? Lo cho anh sao?"

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên nhớ tới tâm tình khi đó của mình, thành thật gật gật đầu.

Kang Daniel không nghĩ tới hắn lại thành thật như vậy, lập tức tìm kiếm bờ môi của hắn áp lên mà cắn mút, động tác càng kịch liệt hơn. Nhiệt độ cùng khoái cảm trong cơ thể Ong Seong Wu tăng rất nhanh, nhất thời kéo tay hắn xuống bộ vị nào đó đã trướng đau của mình.

Yết hầu Kang Daniel căng thẳng, tay nắm lấy phân thân mẫn cảm, chuyển động lên xuống, môi lướt thẳng một đường từ cổ xuống dưới, không bỏ qua một tấc da thịt nào.

Ong Seong Wu lập tức nhận thấy ý đồ của người này, trợn mắt nhìn, con ngươi phủ một tầng hơi nước ẩm ướt quyến rũ. Hắn thấy người phía dưới đột nhiên dừng lại, hai mắt nhìn nhìn, không khỏi nổi giận, "Chậm chạp cái gì a, muốn làm liền làm luôn đi."

Kang Daniel nở nụ cười, "Anh đoán là em sẽ nói thế mà. Em đúng là chẳng có chút tiết tháo gì cả."

"Cần tiết tháo để làm gì chứ, tôi. . . A . . .", Ong Seong Wu chưa nói được hết câu đã bị một luồng khoái cảm mãnh liệt xâm chiếm, dương vật trướng đau được khoang miệng ấm nóng chậm rãi phun ra nuốt vào, không khống chế được mà rên rỉ một tiếng, hai tay ôm lấy đầu Kang Daniel nhấn vào.

Đầu lưỡi giảo hoạt liếm từ gốc lên đến tận phần đỉnh, thậm chí còn lướt qua lỗ niệu đạo mẫn cảm khiến Ong Seong Wu khó nhịn mà thở dốc một cách nặng nề.

Ong Seong Wu chỉ cảm thấy sóng nhiệt lưu không ngừng công kích thần kinh khiến hắn muốn được nhiều hơn nữa. Hắn cơ hồ không thể chịu đựng được loại cảm giác dục hỏa đốt người đến khô nóng, hai tay đặt tại đầu Kang Daniel không khỏi càng dùng lực ấn xuống, dương vật đi vào càng sâu trong cổ họng Kang Daniel khiến cơ thể hắn cứng đờ, sảng khoái thở dốc, giống như từng tế bào trong cơ thể đều sung sướng đến cùng cực, lại giống như đang ở trên thiên đường.

Kang Daniel biết hắn sắp bắn liền nhả phân thân của hắn ra, tuỳ ý liếm mút phần đỉnh, lại dùng tay giúp hắn tuốt động, động tác vô cùng nhanh. Cuối cùng Ong Seong Wu không khống chế nổi khoái cảm cường liệt, rên rỉ một tiếng sung sướng rồi bắn ra.

"A. . ."

Kang Daniel liếm liếm khóe miệng đứng dậy, hôn nhẹ lên trán hắn một cái, "Thích không?"

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng dựa trên người hắn, thân thể cọ cọ mấy cái, con người xinh đẹp tràn ngập vẻ thỏa mãn, "Ừm, kỹ thuật không tồi, về sau tiếp tục cố gắng."

Kang Daniel cười cười hôn lên môi hắn hắn, tùy tiện rửa phần tinh dịch trên tay, lần xuống phía sau, chen một ngón tay vào, giúp hắn khuếch trương.

Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày hừ một tiếng, đè tay hắn lại, "Đừng làm tại chỗ này, lên giường đi."

Kang Daniel cúi đầu xuống, xấu xa cười hỏi, "Thế nào, sợ bị anh làm đến không đứng được?". Ong Seong Wu vừa định tách khỏi hắn nhưng đã nhanh chóng bị ấn lại vào trong ngực, hơn nữa khí lực tạm thời còn chưa khôi phục, chỉ có thể cam chịu sự xâm lược của người kia, hắn giận dữ, "Anh đừng có mà cố ý nữa, nhanh lên giường, không thì anh cũng đừng h. . . A. . . "

Kang Daniel không đợi hắn nói xong, xoay người, đưa tay nắm lấy eo hắn, thắt lưng đỉnh mạnh một cái, dương vật thô to lập tức đâm vào chỗ sâu nhất khiến hắn thỏa mãn thở ra một hơi, cúi đầu hôn Ong Seong Wu, "Đứng không được thì xin anh, anh bế em ra ngoài."  
"Anh đây là muốn chơi trò gì. . . ", Ong Seong Wu nhất thời bất mãn, đang muốn kháng nghị lại thì hung khí cứng rắn trong cơ thể lại mãnh liệt đâm tới, đụng vào địa phương mẫn cảm nhất khiến hắn lập tức bật ra tiếng rên rỉ nhu nị.

Kang Daniel luận động trừu sáp, sung sướng hỏi, "Muốn nói cái gì?"

Ong Seong Wu lung tung lắc đầu, gần như muốn khóc, "Cái gì cũng chưa nói, anh đừng, đừng như vậy. . . A. . . Ưm. . . "

Kang Daniel gắt gao ôm hắn trong ngực, kịch liệt thúc hông, thẳng đến khi thấy đôi con người xinh đẹp tràn ngập hơi nước mới rút ra, ôm hắn khỏi nhà tắm, lưng dựa vào giường để hắn ngồi lên trên người mình, nắm phần eo hắn nâng lên, dương vật nóng rẫy thẳng tắp lần nữa đục mở huyệt khẩu mềm ướt.

Ý thức Ong Seong Wu có chút mơ hồ, hô hấp ngày càng thêm trầm trọng, nắm lấy tay người kia kéo đến dục vọng bừng bừng thức dậy của mình. Kang Daniel nắm lấy phân thân của hắn, hông dùng sức đỉnh mạnh lên, thấp giọng hỏi, "Muốn bắn?"

Ong Seong Wu rên rỉ nức nở một tiếng, phần hông khẽ động đậy, tủi thân nỉ non, "Nhanh lên đi mà. . ."

Kang Daniel an ủi hôn lên mặt hắn, đôi tay to khoẻ nắm lấy phần đùi của hắn kéo sang hai bên, phần hông hữu lực mạnh mẽ thúc lên, thoả sức mà làm. Cơ thể Ong Seong Wu không ngừng theo động tác của Kang Daniel nhấp nhô lên xuống. Trong căn phòng tiếng rên rỉ thống khoái, tiếng thúc hông mãnh liệt, bầu không khí tràn ngập mùi vị dục tình phóng đãng.

Sau đó hai người cũng chỉ tắm rửa qua loa, lại nằm tựa lên đầu giường. Ong Seong Wu lười biếng ngậm một điếu thuốc, hưởng thụ cảm giác ấm áp của người kia, bỗng nhiên nói, "Jae Hwan trước kia từng nói với tôi, tình yêu a, có đôi khi không phải sự thật, nói trắng ra thì cũng chỉ là cùng một người thuận mắt sống qua một cuộc đời."

Kang Daniel lại đưa tay ôm hắn vào ngực, "Vậy em nghĩ thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, "Tôi cảm thấy ở cùng anh một chỗ cũng không tồi."

Kang Daniel siết chặt cánh tay, nở nụ cười, "Đó là dấu hiệu tốt."

Ong Seong Wu gối đầu lên vai hắn, hơi hơi nghiêng đầu, "Nói thật thì anh sẽ ở cùng tôi bao lâu nữa?"

Kang Daniel quay mặt đối diện với Ong Seong Wu, cúi đầu hôn lên môi hắn, "Chỉ cần anh còn sống, anh sẽ mãi mãi ở cùng em."

Thân thể Ong Seong Wu trầm xuống, tìm một tư thế nằm thoải mái, "Được rồi. . ." Kang Daniel đem gối đặt dưới gáy, ôm hắn vào lòng rồi vươn tay tắt đèn, chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Ngày thứ hai, Ong Seong Wu theo thường lệ tỉnh lại rất sớm, lôi kéo Kang Daniel đi ăn cơm. Hai người đi trên hành lang chậm rì rì, bên tai chợt nghe tiếng "cạch", cửa phóng phía xa mở ra, người bước ra là Kim Jae Hwan và Hwang Min Hyun. Biểu tình Kim Jae Hwan cứng đờ, đang xoa xoa cái trán, thấy bọn họ chạy tới, biểu tình lại thêm phần cứng đờ.

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Yêu, hai người tối hôm qua ngủ cùng một chỗ a?" Kim Jae Hwan thống khổ rên môt tiếng, lại tiếp tục lẩm bẩm, "Không nên hỏi, cái gì cũng đừng hỏi, hết thảy chính là ảo giác, kỳ thật tôi không có tồn tại ở đây. . ."

Ong Seong Wu vẫn mắt điếc tai ngơ, cười sung sướng khi người gặp họa, "Biểu tình của em có hơi kém, làm sao vậy? Hay là say rượu bị người ta kê đơn rồi QJ sao?" (QJ là kiểu bị hấp diêm ấy các mẹ =))))

Biểu tình hai người phía trước cùng thêm cứng đờ, Kim Jae Hwan loạng choạng dựa vào tường, lại lẩm bẩm, "Tất cả đều là ảo giác. . . Ảo giác. . . "

Ong Seong Wu lại liếc Hwang Min Hyun, thấy hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Làm ơn đi, cậu đừng có đổ thêm dầu vào lửa nữa."

Ong Seong Wu còn chưa kịp đáp lời thì bỗng nhiên có tiếng Lai Guan Lin truyền đến, "Sư huynh anh sao thế? Đây là do nhiệt tình miệt mài làm cả một đêm? Anh bị QJ sao? Là ai có thể QJ được anh như thế? Là Hwang Min Hyun sao?" (👍)

1  
Kim Jae Hwan, ". . . "

Hwang Min Hyun, ". . . "

Hai giây sau, Kim Jae Hwan lại tiếp tục lẩm bẩm, "Mấy người đều không tồn tại. . . Tất cả đều không tồn tại, là không khí. . . . Là không khí. . . "

Lai Guan Lin cắn ngón tay cái, vẻ mặt thuần khiết, "Sư huynh. . . Anh chẳng lẽ bị lật thuyền trong cống ngầm? Bị người khác tính kế? Dù là vậy cũng không nên buồn rầu mà mắc bệnh thần kinh chứ!"

Kim Jae Hwan còn chưa phản ứng thì Hwang Min Hyun đã tiến tới, nắm cổ áo Lai Guan Lin tùy tiện ném ra sau, yên lặng nhìn hắn, ngữ khí ôn nhu, "Đi thôi, đi ăn cơm."

Kim Jae Hwan vẫn lẩm bẩm, chậm chạp quay người rời đi.

Lai Guan Lin chớp chớp đôi mắt trong suốt, "Anh, thế là thế nào?"

Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu sáng rực, "Anh cũng không biết, đi!"

Kang Daniel nhìn hai người tung tăng chạy phía trước, lại tưởng tượng ra cảnh Hwang Min Hyun và Kim Jae Hwan bị tính kế, lắc đầu cười cười đuổi theo.

Đoàn người ăn xong điểm tâm, thỏa mãn quay về quân doanh. Đội một biết bọn họ đi làm nhiệm vụ, cũng biết thời gian rất lâu liền đánh giá một lượt, tò mò hỏi, "Mọi người đi đâu vậy?"

"Đi làm nhiệm vụ nha, thực kích thích!", mỗi người một câu, thêm mắm dặm muối, muốn bao nhiêu nguy hiểm có bấy nhiêu nguy hiểm, muốn bao nhiêu vinh quang liền có bấy nhiêu vinh quang, nháy mắt đưa hình tượng chính mình lên cao sáng chói.

Đội một lại nhìn một đám người vẻ mặt hồng hào, không khỏi co rút khóe miệng, "Lừa ai a, chỉ nhìn bộ dáng mấy người là biết ra ngoài chỉ chuyên ăn uống hưởng lạc, nói không chừng còn có thể gặp được một ông chủ có tiền, đối đãi tốt nữa.

Mọi người, ". . . "


	3. Chapter 3

Chương 61: Tư tâm (H)  
H xíu xiu k đáng kể nhưng thôi cứ warning cái =))))  
————  
Thời tiết đầu hạ dần dần ấm áp hơn, đội Hình Thiên sau khi tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ đầu liền nhận thêm vài nhiệm vụ nữa, cũng từng mấy lần gặp hiểm cảnh song đều hóa an lành, vượt qua cửa ải khó khăn, không chỉ khiến cho sự kết hợp ăn ý giữa mọi người gia tăng mà ở phương diện thực chiến kinh nghiệm cũng tích lũy không ít, càng ngày càng trở nên cường hãn.

Kang Daniel trở thành bộ đội đặc chủng đã hai năm, quân hàm lại tăng thêm một bậc, thành thượng úy. Cuộc sống trong quân doanh vẫn diễn ra như thường, chỉ là lại sắp đón một đợt tuyển mộ mới. Vì đội Hình Thiên cũng thiếu người nên Kang Daniel muốn tuyển thêm quân, chỉ là năm nay không sử dụng phương pháp chọn lựa cũ nữa mà theo phuong pháp mới. Hắn mở máy tính, soát lại một lần nữa đơn xin tuyển binh, sửa lại mấy chỗ rồi chuẩn bị đem trình lên cấp trên phê chuẩn.

Ong Seong Wu vừa mới tắm xong, đứng ở phía sau hắn thoáng nhướn mày, "Như thế nào? Quyết định chuyển căn cứ?"

Kang Daniel gật đầu, "Ừ, tuy rằng còn chưa chính thức bắt đầu tuyển thêm người nhưng nếu muốn tuyển thẳng từ đội đặc chủng lên thì họ khẳng định sẽ không đồng ý. Hơn nữa, lấy nhân thủ của họ còn không bằng chúng ta tự sàng lọc. Số lượng quân nhân cả nước nhiều như vậy, không lo không tuyển được người, về khả năng tác chiến có thể để sau này luyện cũng được nên không cần thiết phải tuyển quân mũi nhọn. Hơn nữa, anh cảm thấy chúng ta cũng nên cần những người có chuyên môn như hải quân hay không quân để phòng ngừa vạn nhất sau này."

"Đúng, có thể, kỳ thật tôi cảm thấy những người đó cũng không tồi", Ong Seong Wu ghé vào người hắn, ôm cổ, cười tủm tỉm, "Chúng ta chủ yếu cần người có kinh nghiệm thực chiến, không bằng tuyển bộ đội biên phòng? Được không?"

(Bộ đội biên phòng là mấy anh suốt ngày phải đi lùng bọn buôn bán ma túy, vũ khí lậu qua biên giới á => có kinh nghiệm thực chiến kha khá.)

Kang Daniel ngẩn người, đưa tay kéo hắn vào ngực, hít mùi xà phòng thanh mát trên người hắn, sung sướng nói, "Ý kiến hay, thực thông minh."

Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu, híp mắt cười, "Đương nhiên~"

Kang Daniel cúi đầu, áp môi lên môi hắn, môi lưỡi giao hòa triền miên dây dưa một chỗ, thẳng đến khi cơ thể nổi lên chút phản ứng mới buông ra, nghĩ nghĩ, "Nhưng đối với một số trùm buôn thuốc phiện mà nói thì bộ đội biên phòng khẳng định đều đã bị nhận mặt hết, liệu có sao không?"

"Không sao, lính đánh thuê không hỏi xuất thân", Ong Seong Wu phân tích. "Nếu thật có thể thông qua khảo hạch của chúng ta thì sẽ xin luôn người của Bộ Quốc phòng về đội chúng ta, đương nhiên là cũng phải hỏi ý hắn nhưng phải đợi khi hắn qua rồi mới nói."

"Đây cũng là một ý", Kang Daniel buông hắn ra, tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm máy tính.

Ong Seong Wu xoay người, mở tủ lấy một chai bia, mở ra uống một ngụm, "Anh muốn đi nơi nào?"

"Seoul, tốt nhất là ở ngoại thành. Nếu Seoul không được thì anh sẽ tìm nơi khác", Kang Daniel vừa đánh máy vừa nói, "Sau khi chuyển xong thì anh cũng không hạn chế em nữa, nếu như không có nhiệm vụ nào thì em muốn đi đâu cũng được. Em có thể tự do như hồi em còn làm lính đánh thuê tại Mỹ."

Ong Seong Wu đặt chai bia xuống, hoài nghi nhìn hắn, "Kang Daniel, anh nói đi, anh cố chấp muốn chuyển căn cứ Hình Thiên ra ngoài đơn thuần là vì lợi ích cả đội hay vẫn còn mục đích khác?"

Kang Daniel đặc biệt bình tĩnh, "Em thông minh như vậy, có lẽ đã đoán ra phần nào rồi."

Ong Seong Wu bất khả tư nghị, "Anh lấy việc công làm việc tư."

Kang Daniel lại ôm hắn vào ngực, "Cũng không hẳn là vậy. Xem tình hình hiện tại, đội Hình Thiên sớm muộn gì rồi cũng phải bứt ra khỏi sự kiểm soát của chính phủ, đóng căn cứ ở quân doanh quân đội không phải là tốt, anh chỉ gia tốc quá trình thôi."

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nhướn mày, "Còn nguyên nhân kia thì sao?" (Ý hỏi tư tâm của Đào là gì)

Kang Daniel nở nụ cười, cúi xuống hôn hôn cổ hắn, "Nếu nói về tư tâm, anh biết lúc trước khi anh điều em đến huấn luyện, em còn oán anh. Nhưng không có cách nào khác, anh không muốn em sống xa anh như thế, chịu không nổi cuộc sống không có em. Em muốn làm lính đánh thuê, anh lập một tiểu đội để em đến làm, em không thích quy định buồn tẻ của quân đội, anh miễn cho em. Ong Seong Wu, anh không phải là vĩ nhân, không thể nào không xuất hiện tư tâm. Anh chỉ có thể tận lực lợi dụng quyền hạn của mình để cho em một cuộc sống mà em muốn."

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc, "Ý nghĩ này của anh có từ khi nào vậy?"

Kang Daniel ăn ngay nói thật, "Ngay khi anh quyết định gia nhập bộ đội đặc chủng, tuy rằng khi đó anh vẫn chưa rõ ràng tình cảm đối với em, có điều, em đừng hoài nghi thái độ làm việc của anh. Nếu anh không thích thì lúc trước anh cũng không thể kiên cường bức bản thân mình huấn luyện đến mức như vậy."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn hắn không chớp mắt. Người nam nhân này có năng lực, thủ đoạn đem hết thảy mọi thứ đều nắm trong lòng bàn tay nhưng lại không thể tìm thấy bất kỳ sai sót nào, hắn không khỏi lắc đầu, "Anh thực sự là. . . ."

Kang Daniel lại cúi đầu hôn hắn, thấp giọng hỏi, "Thực sự là thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu câm nín, chuyên tâm cùng hắn hôn môi. Động tác triền miên dần trở nên kịch liệt, ma xát đến nỗi sắp bắn ra tia lửa hắn mới vội vàng tránh ra, thở hổn hển, uống một ngụm bia hạ hỏa, hứng thú hỏi, "Nếu anh trước đây không thông qua tuyển huấn thì sao?"

"Như vậy cũng tốt", con ngươi Kang Daniel nhiễm một mảng tình dục, thâm thúy nhìn hắn, cười nói, "Đến lúc đó anh sẽ xuất ngũ, sau đó đi Mỹ tìm em, cùng em làm lính đánh thuê."

"Chủ ý này nghe không tồi, tôi tuyệt đối sẵn lòng dạy dỗ anh. Đáng tiếc a. . . "

"Đáng tiếc, anh đã thông qua khảo hạch, thành công điều em đến bên cạnh", Kang Daniel nói tiếp, hai tay lần vào phía trong y phục của hắn vuốt ve, "Hơn nữa anh còn thành lập đội Hình Thiên, về sau có em giúp anh, anh nghĩ nó sẽ càng ngày càng phát triển."

Lòng bàn tay hắn có độ ấm rất cao, Ong Seong Wu nhất thời thích ý nheo mắt, "Đây gọi là gì? Cùng nhau hợp tác?"

"Không chỉ có vậy", Kang Daniel cười cười, "Còn có cùng nhau chung sống."

Ong Seong Wu rốt cuộc cười rộ lên, uống một ngụm bia, áp sát môi vào môi hắn, đẩy lưỡi vào. Bia trào ra khóe miệng trượt xuống, lưu lại một vệt nước xinh đẹp. Ong Seong Wu nhìn nhìn, cúi đầu vươn lưỡi liếm, "Anh thực sự rất tham lam."

Kang Daniel bị hắn khiêu khích, dục hỏa trong cơ thể nháy mắt tăng vọt, lập tức ôm hắn đè xuống giường, cởi quần áo, nhanh chóng khơi mào dục vọng của người kia. Thẳng đến khi dương vật to lớn được một địa phương nhu nhuyễn chật hẹp bao bọc mới thở dốc một hơi, "Không thích?"

Ong Seong Wu rên rỉ nhu nị, thở hổn hển một lát mới rõ ràng câu hỏi của người kia, vươn tay ôm lấy cổ hắn, "Thích. . . Ưm. . ."

Cùng người này ở một chỗ, kể cả là sự nghiệp hay cuộc sống đều tốt đẹp, hắn cảm thấy vô cùng an tâm, làm sao có thể không thích?

"Thích là tốt rồi", Kang Daniel hôn môi hắn, hông dùng sức đỉnh thật mạnh, khoái cảm như thủy triều tràn đến, hô hấp hai người rối loạn. Hai chân Ong Seong Wu câu lên thắt lưng hắn, phối hợp cùng nhịp rút ra, xuyên vào, không nhịn được rên rỉ. Kang Daniel chăm chú nhìn Ong Seong Wu, cảm thấy vô cùng thỏa mãn, gắt gao ôm hắn vào ngực, hông không ngừng đưa đẩy đến cực hạn, "Seong Wu", hắn hôn hôn lên trán, nỉ non gọi, "Seong Wu. . . Ong Seong Wu. . . ."

Kỳ thật hắn muốn gọi thân thiết hơn, tỷ như bảo bối này nọ, nhưng lời nói còn chưa bật ra thì lại nghĩ tới nhân vật thần kinh nào đó cũng gọi Ong Seong Wu như vậy (Vâng, là Gong Hoe Jin đấy ạ.), lập tức ngậm miệng, nghĩ nghĩ, "Xưng hô của chúng ta có nên sửa hay không?"

Hô hấp của Ong Seong Wu dần dần vững vàng, trong con ngươi xinh đẹp tràn ngập thỏa mãn, lười biếng hỏi, "Anh muốn xưng hô đặc biệt của tình nhân?"

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, hôn nhẹ lên khóe mắt hắn, "Chủ ý không tồi."

Ong Seong Wu lăn vào lòng hắn, cọ cọ, "Vậy thì anh nghĩ đi, thế nào cũng được. Ngủ ngon."

". . . "

Kang Daniel thế mà lại cực kì để bụng chuyện này. Hắn vắt óc suy nghĩ, thậm chí còn dùng từ điển tra từ (==|||), ngẫu nhiên còn xem qua xưng hô trong mấy tác phẩm nổi tiếng. Buổi tối, Ong Seong Wu vừa tắm rửa xong, thấy hắn nhìn mình chằm chằm, lập tức đứng vững, yên lặng chờ.  
Hai người đối diện một lúc lâu, Kang Daniel mới mở miệng, "Seong Wu."

Ong Seong Wu phì một tiếng bật cười, ném cái khăn mặt đang lau tóc qua.

Kang Daniel tùy tay bắt lấy, cũng cười tít mắt khoe hai chiếc răng thỏ. Hai người họ có lẽ không thích hợp với mấy thứ buồn nôn như vậy.

Con ngươi xinh đẹp của Ong Seong Wu tràn đầy ý cười, đang muốn mở miệng thì cửa phòng bật mở, Lai Guan Lin, Kim Jae Hwan và Hwang Min Hyun ôm một đống hồ sơ bước vào.

"Huấn luyện viên, tư liệu của anh", đám người Lai Guan Lin đem đồ đặt lên bàn, "Vẫn chưa đầy đủ đâu."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, "Còn lại thì ngày mai xem nốt, các cậu về ngủ đi, ngày mai bắt đầu tuyển người."

Ánh mắt Lai Guan Lin đột nhiên sáng lấp lóe, "Em có thể làm huấn luyện viên không?"

Kang Daniel nói, "Có thể."

"Thật tốt quá!", Lai Guan Lin bổ nhào đến, "Anh, em cũng muốn thu đồ đệ." (Các mẹ có tin bạn nhỏ Lâm đây là muốn tìm người hành hạ để bù đắp cho quãng thời gian huấn luyện bị ngược k?Chúng ta cùng cầu nguyện cho Lâm. Apeach~)

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm nhéo mặt cậu, "Em cần phải rõ ràng. Nếu không thu thì thôi, đã thu thì phải bảo đảm an toàn cho đồ đệ, biết không?"

Lai Guan Lin chớp mắt, "Tại sao?"

Ong Seong Wu hỏi lại, "Vậy em thu đồ đệ làm gì?"

"Hành hạ a, huấn luyện ma quỷ a, ngẫu nhiên còn có thể sai nó đấm lưng, bóp vai, quạt gió. . . Ngao. . . " (. . . Đấy, nói có sai đâu mà.)

Ong Seong Wu túm cổ hắn, đá ra ngoài cửa, "Nằm mơ đi" rồi cũng nhanh chóng tống khứ hai người kia, sập cửa lại, đột nhiên thấy Kang Daniel nhìn chằm chằm, nhướn mày, "Như thế nào?"

"Anh nghĩ tới", tâm tình Kang Daniel sung sướng, "Gọi Cheonggi, thế nào?" (Bản gốc là đòi gọi Tiểu Nhị = Ngốc nghếch, mà Cheonggi cũng là ngốc nghếch nên thay vô cho nó Hàn =)))

2  
"Không được!", Ong Seong Wu lập tức phủ quyết, "Sẽ bị kêu đến ngốc mất!"

". . . "

Ngày thứ hai, thành viên Hình Thiên bắt đầu vùi đầu trong đống hồ sơ tìm người, tìm ròng rã bốn ngày mới chọn được mấy người, sửa sang lại hồ sơ rồi đưa đi xét duyệt. Nói chung là tỷ lệ thông qua rất lớn, chỉ có điều muốn tìm nơi xây dựng căn cứ đúng là có tốn chút thời gian nên tuyển huấn vẫn tiến hành ở quân doanh. Đội 1 cũng tham gia chọn người.

Vòng đầu tiên là kiểm tra thể năng. Số người dự tuyển chia làm hai đội, cùng nhau kiểm tra. Lai Guan Lin ngồi như đại gia trong xe, vô cùng hùng dũng gào thét, "Mấy người đúng là một đàn gà chết mà, chạy nhanh lên a~, chỉ chạy theo xe thôi đã mệt như vậy sao? Lão tử lần đầu tiên chạy còn nhanh hơn mấy lần~ A, mà giờ thì đương nhiên là phải chạy nhanh hơn nữa~" (=)))))))

Huấn luyện viên đội 1 vẫn là người trước kia, nghe vậy rút rút khóe miệng, yên lặng quay đầu nhìn hắn, ý tứ vô cùng rõ ràng. Cậu lúc trước được như vậy là do sợ con chuột thôi có được không, vậy mà còn mặt dày nói ra?! Chưa đủ dọa người a?!

Lai Guan Lin, ". . . "

Vì huấn luyện tân binh nên quân doanh lại náo nhiệt, Ong Seong Wu lại theo nghề cũ, tiếp tục làm huấn luyện viên, mặc quần áo thoải mái, hằng ngày ôm cổ Lai Guan Lin rêu rao khắp nơi, thật không nhìn ra khí chất quân nhân mà lại giống hắc đạo. Vì thế, các tân binh thường hay nói thầm rằng đến đây có phải hay không là tự bán mình đi a?! (Bảo sao huấn luyện ra một đám mặt dày vô sỉ. Đến huấn luyện viên còn như vậy mà)

Ngay khi chương trình huấn luyện đang diễn ra thì Kang Daniel đã tìm được nơi đặt căn cứ ở ngoại ô Seoul. Nơi này thực chất là một nhà xưởng bỏ hoang, diện tích rất lớn. Một mặt tìm người trùng tu lại một lần, một mặt đem dụng cụ đến, cơ bản là đã hoàn thành. Ngay khi hai đội tân binh cũng huấn luyện tới vòng ba, hắn liền hạ lệnh chuyển căn cứ, dời đến đây.

Thành viên Hình Thiên nhanh chóng thích ứng hoàn cảnh mới, một mặt huấn luyện tân binh, mặt khác lại nhận thêm hai nhiệm vụ nữa, còn đón cả đặc công quốc gia đến dạy về tình báo, bất tri bất giác lại trôi qua hai tháng. Hôm nay, Kang Daniel đảo qua một tư liệu, khẽ nhíu mày, Ong Seong Wu liếc một cái, "Sao thế?"

"Hai ngày này xem tin tức tình báo không? Có người chứng kiến một tổ chức liên tiếp đặt bom các tòa nhà trọng yếu của chính phủ. Tên gọi là NW."

2  
"New world? Đúng không?"

"Ừm, chính là như vậy. Tin tức tình báo có nói theo hướng di chuyển của tổ chức đó thì hẳn là nhắm vào Hàn Quốc."

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nói, "Tự nhiên sẽ có người quản, chúng ta liên quan gì?"

"Đấy mới là kỳ quái. Thủ lĩnh của tổ chức dường như có liên hệ cùng với một minh tinh, cấp trên hạ lệnh anh phải giám sát chặt chẽ hắn."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, "Vì sao lại là anh?"

Kang Daniel lắc đầu, nghĩ nghĩ nói, "Lúc trước, anh đi nhận nhiệm vụ tên bác sĩ biến thái giam giữ anh trai em, đột nhiên cảm thấy chuyện này cùng anh ta có quan hệ. Nếu không anh cũng lười quản. Về phận biên cảnh, anh đã cùng thảo luận với đội 1, bọn họ muốn tiêu diệt luôn cái tổ chức kia nhưng quân số không đủ, muốn anh điều thêm người đi."

Ong Seong Wu sảng khoái nói, "Tốt, tôi đi."

Kang Daniel nhìn hắn, nhất thời không đáp. Tổ chức muốn tìm Ong Seong Wu trả thù đã mai danh ẩn tích được ba tháng, có thể nói là đã buông tha ý niệm đó, nhưng cũng có thể là một âm mưu. Chính hắn cũng không dám chắc hiện tại có an toàn hay không."

Ong Seong Wu thấy hắn không đáp, nhướn mày, "Thế nào?"

Kang Daniel hoàn hồn, "Không có gì, chỉ là chú ý an toàn". Hắn cảm thấy có lẽ Ong Seong Wu chỉ đến biên cảnh thì không thành vấn đề.

Ong Seong Wu đem theo vài người đội 1, nhanh chóng xuất phát. Lần này còn có bộ đội biên phòng tham gia, sức chiến đấu vô cùng khả quan. Bọn họ đem mấy tên tạp nham tại biên cảnh giải quyết gọn rồi bắt đầu đẩy mạnh tìm kiếm chủ lực của tổ chức. Ong Seong Wu vác súng, chuẩn bị leo lên xe việt dã. Bộ đội biên phòng đang áp giải những người đó đi ra. Hắn lười biếng liếc mắt một cái, đột nhiên dừng lại một chút, lôi vòng cổ phía trong cổ áo của một tên trong số đó. Đó là một khối lệnh bài, khắc bức tranh đỏ như máu, phía trên có một bộ đầu lâu. Hắn không khỏi híp mắt, dấu hiệu này. . . . "Cái này ở đâu ra?"

Người nọ đang bị thương, sắc mặt trắng không còn chút huyết sắc, lắp bắp nói, "Có người đưa cho. . . Chúng tôi đều, đều có."

Đồng tử Ong Seong Wu co rút lại, mãnh liệt kéo cổ áo hắn, gằn từng chữ, "Là ai cho?"

Chương 62: Vòng cổ  
Kim Jae Hwan vì sợ nhiệm vụ lần này xảy ra tình huống bất ngờ nên cũng xin đi theo, lúc này thấy lão đại hung hăng như vậy, trong lòng nổi lên dự cảm không tốt, "Lão đại, làm sao vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu thấy người nọ nửa ngày không nói ra được nguyên do liền tùy tiện vứt hắn xuống, lắc lắc cái vòng cổ, "Em xem."

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn biểu tượng đầu lâu quen thuộc, thần sắc khẽ biến, "Có thể là trùng hợp thôi không?"

"Sẽ không", Ong Seong Wu chắc chắn đáp, tiếp tục leo lên xe việt dã, chuẩn bị hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng đuổi theo, âm thầm quan sát, phát hiện lão đại nhà mình mặt lạnh tanh không biểu cảm, ánh mắt chỉ hơi trầm xuống, tạm thời không có dấu hiệu gì là sắp nổi điên nhưng cũng không dám cam đoan liệu rằng hắn có thể hay không sẽ một mình đi đối đầu với tổ chức kia.

Mọi người lại xuất phát, hướng về phía biên cảnh Myanmar, đi vào vùng rừng rậm, ẩn núp, thẳng đến khuya mới tìm được thế lực chủ lực của tổ chức, lập tức tiêu diệt. Mùi khói súng và máu tươi hòa quyện cùng nhau như cô đặc không gian, thật lâu không thể tiêu tan.

Ong Seong Wu đứng ở trong doanh trại được dựng tạm thời, nhìn mấy người đang bị chĩa súng vào đầu, bước qua vết máu loang lổ, chậm rì rì đến gần. Thành viên đội một không hiểu hắn đang làm gì, "Làm gì vậy?"

"Tìm người hỏi một vài thứ", Ong Seong Wu thản nhiên đáp, đi vào giữa vòng vậy, tóm lấy một người có vẻ như là thủ lĩnh của đám người ở đây, lấy ra vòng cổ, "Nghe nói thứ này mỗi người đều có, là lấy được từ chỗ nào? Vừa rồi người kia chỉ nói là do cấp trên phát, những thứ khác một mực không biết. Anh thì sao? Biết được bao nhiêu? Anh nên thành thật khai báo thì đoạn đường tiếp theo coi như thoải mái, nếu không thì. . . ."

Người nọ gật đầu, âm thanh yếu ớt nhưng lập tức nói, "Tôi nói, thời điểm hắn cho chúng tôi thứ này đều phân phó nếu có người hỏi về biểu tượng này thì phải nói thật."

Ong Seong Wu thản nhiên a một tiếng, không nghe ra cảm xúc gì cả.

Đội một và bộ đội biên phòng đứng một bên, kinh ngạc nhìn, có người muốn tiến lên nhưng đã bị Kim Jae Hwan giữ lại, khẽ lắc đầu, "Anh cứ để lão đại hỏi đi, nếu anh ấy không hỏi được ra điều mà anh ấy muốn, tôi cũng không biết anh ấy sẽ làm ra chuyện gì đâu."

Mọi người lại thêm kỳ quái, yên lặng nhìn.

Người nọ hơi thở hổn hển, chậm rãi nói, "Hắn cùng lão đại chúng tôi là bằng hữu, ở đây mỗi lần chúng tôi hành động, hắn đều ra tay tương trợ. Khi lão đại đến hoạt động cùng Trung Á, hắn lấy vòng cổ đến đưa cho chúng tôi. Ngoại trừ chúng tôi ra hắn còn làm như vậy với một vài thế lực khác, muốn chúng tôi báo với một người, nói cho người đó rằng, tổ chức đã trở lại. . .Ô . . . "

Lời nói còn chưa dứt, lập tức bị một bàn tay nắm lấy yết hầu. Người ở trước mắt biểu tình mơ hồ không rõ, chỉ có tròng mắt sâu thăm thẳm không thấy đáy khiến người ta không rét mà run.

Ong Seong Wu khống chế tâm tình, hơi thả lỏng tay, "Người nọ tên là gì? Bao nhiêu tuổi? Diện mạo thế nào?"

Người kia nuốt nước miếng, "Hắn là người Thái Lan, bộ dáng nhã nhặn, không đến ba mươi tuổi, tôi không rõ ràng tên của hắn, nhưng bình thường lão đại gọi hắn là Denis."

"Hết rồi sao?"

Người nọ vội gật đầu, "Lời tôi nói đều là sự thật, tuyệt đối. . . không giấu giếm."

Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu, nhìn hắn một lúc lâu, xác nhận tên này không nói dối, sau đó lấy điện thoại đứng dậy, gọi điện cho Kang Daniel, "Này, là tôi, nhiệm vụ thuận lợi hoàn thành, tôi không bị thương. Đầu mục của tổ chức có lẽ sẽ tìm đến tên minh tinh gì đó kia, anh ở bên đó nhớ để ý, tôi muốn người sống, đừng giết. TÌnh huống cụ thể tôi sẽ nói cho anh biết sau, ừ được rồi, cứ như vậy."

Kim Jae Hwan không dám khinh thường, một mực đi theo hắn, thấy hắn cúp điện thoại liền lo lắng hỏi, "Lão đại, người kia. . . "

"Anh không biết", Ong Seong Wu hạ giọng đánh gãy, tự hỏi, dùng ngón trỏ xoa xoa trán, "Anh không có bất kỳ ấn tượng gì cả, ở Thái Lan lại không có người quen. Trở về rồi nói sau."

Kim Jae Hwan nghe hắn quyết định trở về, thở ra một hơi nhưng vẫn tiếp tục bám sát. Đoàn người sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ nhanh chóng báo cáo. Ong Seong Wu lấy điện thoại ra, liếc nhìn thời gian. Giờ đã quá nửa đêm, chị dâu chắc cũng đã đi ngủ, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định gọi cho Lee Sung Hyun.

Lee Sung Hyun đương nhiên giờ này cũng đang ngủ, âm thanh có chút mơ hồ, "Alo, ai vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Yêu, là tôi."

Lee Sung Hyun nhất thời thanh tỉnh, đau đầu nói, "Tổ tông, cậu có biết hiện giờ đang là một giờ sáng không? Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì?"

"Không có gì, chỉ là tôi muốn ông cử người bảo vệ chị dâu và Woo Jin."

Lee Sung Hyun kinh nghi, trấn định hỏi, "Phát sinh chuyện gì?"

"Tôi phát hiện tổ chức kia đã trở lại, nhưng tôi không biết mục đích của chúng. Ông trước cứ phái người bảo vệ đi, đừng khiến cho chị dâu gặp chuyện không may. Chờ tôi điều tra rõ ràng rồi nói sau."

Lee Sung Hyun vội vàng đáp ứng, hắn không biết Ong Seong Wu đã biết được bao nhiêu nên cũng không dám nói nhiều, chỉ khuyên nhủ, "Cậu bình tĩnh một chút, đừng quá xúc động, an toàn là trên hết."

"Ừ, tôi biết", Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng đáp, sau đó lại gọi cho hai đệ tử đang công tác tại PMC Mỹ. Hai người kia đã sớm xuất viện, sau khi nhận được điện thoại liền vui mừng cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm. Ong Seong Wu lại đem sự tình kể ra một lần, dặn dò họ cẩn thận.

Hai người kia tỏ ra kinh ngạc, sau đó thống khoái đáp ứng, cuối cùng lại khuyên hắn vài câu, giống như hiện tại vừa mới biết chuyện. Kim Jae Hwan nghe được những lời này, hiểu ngay suy nghĩ của họ. Bọn họ bị tổ chức kia chặn đánh cửu tử nhất sinh không thể nói cho Ong Seong Wu biết. Nếu không hắn cũng không chắc lão đại nhà mình có thể làm ra chuyện điên cuồng gì.

Ong Seong Wu phân phó xong, cúp điện thoại.

Kim Jae Hwan ngồi bên cạnh quan sát, rốt cuộc đã xác nhận hắn không nổi điên, an tâm thu ánh mắt, nhu thuận ngồi một bên.

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên thấy thú vị, cười tủm tỉm hỏi, "Em ở trước mặt Hwang Min Hyun cũng hiền lành như vậy?"

"Làm sao có thể."

Ong Seong Wu lười biếng ngả ra sau, "Anh cũng nghĩ thế."

Thành viên Hình Thiên im lặng nhìn phi cơ hạ xuống, sau đó nhất loạt trưng ra gương mặt đồng tình nhìn Hwang Min Hyun, vỗ vỗ vai hắn khiến hắn lại cảm thấy bất an, gấp gáp hỏi, "Làm sao thế? Có phải Jae Hwan xảy ra chuyện gì hay không?"

Mọi người, ". . . "

Hwang Min Hyun lướt qua bọn họ, lao ra tìm vợ mình lại thấy người kia chạy theo Ong Seong Wu, hiển nhiên là muốn theo đuôi về ký túc xá. Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt, "Có muốn lấy chiếu hay không?"

Kim Jae Hwan ngẩn ra, thần tình chân thực, "Lão đại nếu muốn vậy thì cứ thế đi."

Hwang Min Hyun, ". . . "

Mọi người vây xem lại đồng tình vỗ vai hắn.

Kang Daniel sớm đã trở về, đang đứng trước cửa phòng chờ vợ, đương nhiên họ nói gì đều nghe hết cả, nhưng hắn cũng không để ý, "Tán gẫu cái gì thế?"

Kim Jae Hwan dừng lại, nếu theo thông thường hắn tuyệt đối sẽ ném ra câu "Không có gì" rồi quay đầu bỏ đi, nhưng hiện tại không được. Vài ngày này đều là thời kì mấu chốt, không thể trốn tránh. Vì thế, hắn ngửa đầu, dứt khoát đứng tại chỗ.  
Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ nhìn, biết người này đêm nay nếu không biết ý định của hắn thì khẳng định sẽ không bỏ qua, tủm tỉm cười kéo hắn vào phòng, "Đến đây đi."

Kang Daniel sửng sốt nửa giây, vội vàng đóng sầm cửa lại, che chắn tầm mắt mọi người bên ngoài.

Hwang Min Hyun, ". . . "

Mọi người lần thứ ba đồng tình nhìn hắn, cảm thấy nếu có an ủi chắc cũng không đủ. Trái tim của hắn ngay từ lúc Kim Jae Hwan đi vào đã vỡ thành bột phấn, bay bay theo gió.

Lai Guan Lin vừa mới tắm rửa xong, thấy mọi người vây lại một chỗ nhất thời tò mò, "Gì vậy? Có trò hay xem sao?"

Mọi người sôi nổi kể lại mọi việc.

Lai Guan Lin, ". . . "

Mọi người kinh ngạc, "Làm sao thế?"

Lai Guan Lin nhanh chóng hoàn hồn, quay đầu bỏ chạy, nhưng không phải là nghe góc tường mà là chạy ra khỏi ký túc xá. Người bên cạnh nhanh nhẹn túm hắn lại,"Đi đâu thế?"

"Trở về", Lai Guan Lin run rẩy, "Anh Seong Wu trước giờ chưa từng ra tay với đệ tử của minh, hiện tại lại đánh chủ ý lên sư huynh, phỏng chừng kế tiếp sẽ là tôi, đương nhiên phải chạy a."

Mọi người nhắc nhở, "Là sư huynh cậu chủ động câu dẫn hắn. Cậu chỉ cần không chủ động hẳn sẽ không sao."

Lai Guan Lin ngẩn người, gật gật, "Anh nói đúng!", sau đó lập tức cắn móng tay quay về với sự nghiệp nghe lén.

Mọi người, ". . . "

Hwang Min Hyun nghe đến đoạn "chủ động câu dẫn" thì điên lên rồi, đi lên, dưới con mắt phấn khích của mọi người một cước đá văng cửa, vọt vào tìm vợ mình. Ngay sau đó, Kang Daniel đi ra, trầm giọng hỏi, "Muốn nghe lén?"

Mọi người lập tức tan tác như chim vỡ tổ.

Kang Daniel xoay người vào phòng, tựa đầu giường ôm lấy Ong Seong Wu, nhìn vòng cổ trong tay hắn, "Lão đại NW vừa bị bắt, muốn hỏi gì thì đợi đến mai."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, chậm rãi vuốt lên biểu tượng đầu lâu, trên mặt không nhìn ra biểu cảm.

Kang Daniel gác cằm vào hõm vai hắn, "Em không nhớ cái người tên là Denis kia?"

"Trong trí nhớ của tôi căn bản không có người này", Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày, "Hắn cùng với tổ chức kia có quan hệ gì?"

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan liếc nhau. Trong tư liệu của họ, tổ chức kia hiện nay có một người trung gian, có thể hay không chính là người này? Kang Daniel nghiêng đầu, "Em cảm thấy họ có thể có mục đích gì?"

"Nhất định là muốn dẫn tôi ra ngoài sáng", Ong Seong Wu phân tích, "Tôi không phải thần, không có khả năng thật sự đem họ tiêu diệt sạch sẽ, luôn còn sót lại một vài phân nhánh. Tuy nhiên tàn quân đó không xung đột trực tiếp, huống chi lúc trước gia nhập tổ chức đa phần vì lợi ích. Tôi cũng không biết sao họ lại đột nhiến muốn tìm tôi."

Đó cũng là vấn đề mọi người chưa rõ. Kang Daniel trầm ngâm, "Em xác định đã tận diệt những kẻ đáng chết?"

Ong Seong Wu nhăn mặt, "Có lẽ vậy."

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Có thể hay không là thân nhân của họ?"

"Không thể, trước kia đại ca vì chuyện này mà đều tận diệt ba đời nhà họ, hẳn không có vấn đề gì."

Kang Daniel im lặng. Với tính cách tựa như độc xà của Ong Seung Ho, hắn vạn lần tin tưởng tên kia nếu nói tận diệt thì sẽ không để sót lấy một mống.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn đồng hồ, "Không còn sớm, đi ngủ đi."

Kim Jae Hwan do dự nhìn hắn. Trong ký ức, hắn là người tận mắt chứng kiến toàn bộ sự việc, kể cả sự điên cuồng của lão đại khi ấy. Hơn nữa, ký ức còn khá mới mẻ, tự nhiên sẽ sinh ra bất an, "Lão đại. . . "

Ong Seong Wu buồn cười, vỗ vỗ vai hắn, "Yên tâm, anh không sao, sự tình đều đã qua lâu như vậy, những kẻ đáng chết đều đã chết, chỉ cần bọn họ đừng chủ động tìm anh thì anh sẽ không chọc vào họ."

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan lại liếc nhau, nghĩ thầm, người này có thể nghĩ được như vậy coi như an tâm, có điều may mắn là hắn không biết cái tổ chức kia thiếu chút nữa sẽ giết hai đệ tử của hắn. Bằng không hắn sẽ lập tức nổi điên.

Ong Seong Wu thấy hắn bất động, lại vỗ vai hắn, "Được rồi, đi ngủ đi."

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn Kang Daniel, cảm thấy có người này ở đây, lão đại hẳn sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì. Hwang Min Hyun từ lúc xông vào phát hiện mọi chuyện có ẩn tình liền biết mình quá lỗ mãng, tự giác nhìn người nào đó chằm chằm, một từ cũng không nói, giờ thấy hắn rời đi liền bám theo sau. Hai người còn lại nhanh chóng tắm rửa, lên giường ngủ. Kang Daniel cảm thấy rõ ràng người kia không ngủ được, không khỏi ôm chặt hơn, "Đang nghĩ gì thế?"

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc hồi lâu, thấp giọng nói, "Nghĩ xem có phải hay không tôi không giết được hết . . . "

Kang Daniel hôn hôn lên trán hắn, "Đừng nghĩ, nếu thực sự chưa giết hết, anh sẽ giúp em."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu nhắm mắt lại, nhưng trong đầu không ngừng hồi tưởng đoạn lộ trình điên cuồng của hắn, từ Châu Phi đến Châu Âu rồi đến Nga. Ngay lúc đó, tâm tình nảy lên khiến hắn khó chịu, thấp giọng hỏi, "Anh ngủ chưa?"

"Chưa, sao thế?"

"Tôi không ngủ được", Ong Seong Wu kéo hắn đè lên người mình, chủ động tách hai chân ra. Kang Daniel không đợi hắn lên tiếng, cúi đầu hôn. (Tắt đèn, không có tả tiết mục xoạc đâu)

1  
Ong Seong Wu vừa tỉnh lại lập tức đi tìm thủ lĩnh của tổ chức NW, cẩn thận tra hỏi nhưng người kia biết không nhiều, đành phải từ bỏ. Kang Daniel không biết rõ tính toán của hắn, thử hỏi, "Em muốn thế nào?"

"Trước hết cứ cho người điều tra. Nếu chỉ là mấy kẻ tạp nham, không đáng để tôi qua đó."

Kang Daniel không khỏi thở phào một hơi, cùng hắn về căn cứ. Cuộc sống lại bình lặng trôi qua, nửa tháng sau đó, mọi người lại tiếp thêm một nhiệm vụ. Hình Thiên ngôi trực thăng bay đến Trung Á, sau đó liền nhìn "ông chủ vô lương" nào đó mỉm cười với họ.

Mọi người trầm mặc nhất tề cùng hỏi, "Lâu lắm không gặp, ông sao vẫn còn chưa chết. . . "

+  
Ông chủ Kwon, ". . . "

Chương 63: Biến cố  
Ông chủ Kwon ngồi ở ghế dựa trong thư phòng, bình tĩnh nhìn xung quanh một vòng, "Nhìn tôi như vậy làm gì?"

Mọi người đứng đó trầm mặc, lát sau, Lai Guan Lin thật sự nhìn không được, cắn ngón tay hỏi, "Lần này ông định cùng chúng tôi làm gì? Ông tốt hơn hết nên nói rõ ràng để chúng tôi còn chuẩn bị sẵn tâm lý."

"Cũng không có gì. Chỉ là gần đây tôi có một sinh ý lớn, bán súng ống đạn dược cho một tổ chức tại Kim Tân Nguyệt, cho nên muốn mọi người bảo vệ", biểu tình ông chủ Kwon phi thường thành khẩn, "Thật sự, chỉ như vậy thôi."

Mọi người nhất thời trừng mắt, "Không phải ông cũng có một đội lính đánh thuê sao? Giờ họ ở đâu? Chết hết rồi à?"

"Đưa các cậu theo đương nhiên vì tôi có nhiệm vụ", ông chủ Kwon chậm rãi nói, "Nếu có thể, tôi nghĩ lại thuận tiện trộm đi một vài thứ, gần đây bộ đội biên phòng kiểm tra chặt chẽ, chỉ sợ nếu bắt được thì nguy hiểm đến tính mạng."

Mọi người cứng đờ, hàn khí quanh người chậm rãi bốc lên. Lai Guan Lin giãy dụa một lúc lâu, run giọng hỏi, "Không chỉ có vậy đi. Nếu ông thật sự bị phát hiện, đến lúc đó nhất định phải giết người diệt khẩu. Còn vũ khí kia . . . "

Ông chủ Kwon gật đầu tán thưởng, "Dù sao thì cũng chỉ còn cách ấy. Tôi đây mỗi lần nghĩ đến phải vứt mấy thùng vũ khí như lần trước là lại cảm thấy tiếc. A, mọi người yên tâm, lần này tuyệt đối sẽ chuẩn bị đầy đủ xăng."

" . . . ", mọi người nhìn hắn, ông chủ vô lương, ông thực con mẹ nó chỉ nghĩ đến mấy cái tiện nghi như vậy.

"Không cần tuyệt vọng như vậy", ông chủ Kwon kiên nhẫn an ủi, "Lần trước là thất bại nên mới phải chạy trốn như vậy, lần này vạn nhất thành công, mọi người cũng sẽ an toàn không việc gì."

Mọi người không đáp. Ong Seong Wu ôm cánh tay dựa vào giá sách, cười tủm tỉm hỏi, "Ông là người buôn bán súng ống đạn dược, việc trộm đồ này nọ không phải nhiệm vụ của ông."

"Ờ, tôi có nhiệm vụ khác, nhưng việc trộm đồ này đối với tôi có lợi", ông chủ Kwon mặt không đổi sắc, "Đến lúc mấy cậu đòi thêm lương còn có tiền mà trả."

Mọi người, " . . . "Ông đường đường là tay buôn bán vũ khí có tiếng, chỉ là mấy đồng tiền lương mà cũng kì kèo ăn thua là sao? Là sao?!

"Đừng nhìn tôi như vậy, ok? Tôi cũng có khó xử riêng a."

Mọi người đối với nhân phẩm của hắn sớm đã không còn tý tin tưởng nào cả, mặc kệ hắn. Lai Guan Lin lại tiếp tục giãy dụa, "Ông chủ, lần trước ông náo loạn cả Kim Tân Nguyệt như vậy, vẫn còn người muốn làm ăn với ông sao?"

"Tôi là người buôn bán súng ống đạn dược, nơi nào có chiến tranh đều cần vũ khí, thế lực Kim Tân Nguyệt nhiều như vậy, vô cùng hỗn loạn, tất nhiên sẽ có người tìm đến bàn sinh ý", ông chủ Kwon giải thích đơn giản, "Hơn nữa lần trước là hai tổ chức tiêu diệt nhau, tôi chẳng dính dáng gì, nếu không phải vị thủ lĩnh kia giết bằng hữu người Ý của tôi thì tôi cũng sẽ không báo thù như vậy", hắn dừng lại, vô liêm sỉ nói, "Mọi người đều cho là như thế."

Mọi người, " . . . "

"Dù sao trước kia ông đã từng đen ăn đen một lần, người ta nhất định sẽ đề phòng", Lai Guan Lin khuyên nhủ, "Tôi cảm thấy tốt nhất là đem theo nhiều người."

"Không, tôi mang càng nhiều người thì sẽ lại càng bị hoài nghi, không bằng chỉ mang mấy cậu đi. Cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, sợ sao?"

Lai Guan Lin ngửa đầu, "Ai sợ?!"

"Vậy đi, tôi tin vào thực lực của các cậu, khẳng định dù lâm hiểm cảnh vẫn có thể thoát thân", ông chủ Kwon phất tay, "Cứ như vậy, đội trưởng ở lại, những người khác thì đi nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai xuất phát."

Lai Guan Lin, " . . . "

Mọi người yên lặng đi ra ngoài, thuận tay đem cửa đóng lại, chỉ còn hai người ở lại. Ông chủ Kwon ngẩng đầu, "Tôi nhận được tin báo."

Kang Daniel ngẩn người nửa giây, lập tức hiểu rõ. Nếu Lee Sung Hyun phái nhiều người điều tra chuyện này thì người này (ông chủ Kwon) thân là thủ hạ tín nhiệm của ông ta, hơn nữa lại có thế lực tại Trung Á, không lý nào lại không tham gia cùng.

"Bề ngoài thì Denis không có gì để điều tra cả, có lẽ mấy cậu cũng từng điều tra qua rồi, tôi cùng hắn tiếp xúc vài lần, không moi ra được tin tức gì hữu dụng cả", ông chủ Kwon nhìn hắn, "Tôi bảo cậu ở lại là muốn nhắc nhở, nhiệm vụ này nên cẩn thận một chút, mấy cậu trong vòng có nửa năm mà liên tục nhận nhiệm vụ ở Châu Á, phỏng chừng danh tiếng Hình Thiên cũng đã lan ra xa."

Kang Daniel lẳng lặng nghe, điều ấy, hắn đương nhiên biết.

"Tổ chức mà mấy cậu chuẩn bị gặp có hai điểm phiền toái", ông chủ Kwon lấy ra một văn kiện, "Phiền toái tuy rằng không lớn nhưng đều yêu cầu lính đánh thuê ra mặt giải quyết. Gần đây mới phát sinh mấy chuyện, có lẽ là trùng hợp mà cũng có lẽ là có người muốn dẫn các cậu ra ngoài sáng. Vì thế ngay từ lúc bắt đầu nhiệm vụ, nhớ phải chú ý."

Kang Daniel khẽ nhíu mày, cầm lấy văn kiện đọc. Phiền toái quả thực không lớn, hoàn toàn có thể xem như trùng hợp, nhưng lại phát sinh tại thời kì nhạy cảm như thế này không khỏi khiến người ta nghi ngờ. Hắn trầm ngâm một lát, cùng ông chủ Kwon bàn bạc vài câu sau đó xoay người rời đi, tìm Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan nói rõ ra sự tình một lần.

Kim Jae Hwan lo lắng nhìn Ong Seong Wu, thế mà hắn lại không có biểu tình gì cả, chỉ nhún vai, "Không sao cả, cứ để bọn họ tới đây, nếu lần trước tôi còn chưa giết sạch thì lần này vừa vặn có thể tiễn bọn họ một đoạn đường", hắn dừng một chút, nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, "Anh đi báo cho mọi người, nhắc nhở họ phải duy trì cảnh giác. Những người đó là vì tôi mà tới, tôi không muốn liên lụy mọi người."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, vuốt vuốt tóc hắn.

Ong Seong Wu ngoan ngoãn mặc hắn sờ, sau đó chỉ tủm tỉm cười đi tìm người khác nói chuyện phiếm. Kang Daniel lẳng lặng nhìn theo, thấp giọng nói, "Phản ứng của em ấy không kịch liệt lắm."

"Dù sao mọi chuyện cũng đã qua lâu rồi", Kim Jae Hwan hơi ngưng trọng, "Chỉ mong lão đại có thể vẫn vui vẻ như vậy."

Mọi người chỉ nghỉ ngơi một đêm, ngày hôm sau vừa ăn bữa sáng xong liền chuẩn bị trang bị bay tới Kim Tân Nguyệt, đến tận đêm mới tìm được nơi nghỉ ngơi. Ong Seong Wu chậm rì rì xuống xe, thấy Kang Daniel đang phân phó người gác đêm liền đi tới, "Để tôi gác cho."

Kang Daniel hơi ngẩn người nhưng cũng nhanh chóng hiểu được tính toán của người này. Nếu những chuyện xảy ra gần đây không phải trùng hợp thì chỉ sợ hắn là muốn dẫn dụ những người đó đến. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, gật đầu, "Anh gác cùng với em."

Kim Jae Hwan vẫn luôn để ý đến lão đại nhà mình, thấy thế cũng nói, "Em cũng gác."

Hwang Min Hyun đứng phía sau Kim Jae Hwan, tuy rằng không nói gì cả nhưng ánh mắt viết rõ ba chữ "muốn lưu lại". Ong Seong Wu lười biếng phất tay, "Chỉ là gác đêm thôi, không cần nhiều người như vậy, hai người là được. Tôi lưu lại, mấy người tìm thêm một người nữa, a, là hai người để nửa đêm còn thay ca."

Kang Daniel liền ra lệnh cho họ nghỉ ngơi, còn mình thì cùng hắn ở lại. Kim Jae Hwan bất đắc dĩ rời đi. Lai Guan Lin vẻ mặt bát quái chạy đến, "Sư huynh, em thấy gần đây mọi người có vẻ kỳ quái nha."

Kim Jae Hwan chớp mắt một cái, hỏi, "Nói một chút, làm thế nào đoán ra?"

Lai Guan Lin thành thật đáp, "Đại khái là anh cùng huấn luyện viên tranh nhau anh Seong Wu, anh Min Hyun và anh Seong Wu thì tranh nhau anh. Như vậy mọi người là quan hệ tứ giác? 4P?" (Tiên sư, ở chung với cái đám k tiết tháo đã làm hỏng em bé nhà toiiiiii rồiiii)

Kim Jae Hwan, " . . . "

Lai Guan Lin chạy vài bước đuổi kịp, "Rốt cuộc là có phải hay không? Mọi người cứ bí bí mật mật, đoán không ra, không nên giấu giếm em a."

"Vấn đề này rất phức tạp", Kim Jae Hwan vỗ vỗ mặt hắn, "Lấy chỉ số thông minh của em hẳn không lý giải được, cho nên em vẫn nên đi ngủ đi thôi". Dứt lời, Kim Jae Hwan xoay người bước đi, lưu lại Lai Guan Lin vạn phần thắc mắc, "Cái gì gọi là không lý giải được? Chỉ số thông minh của em thấp lắm sao?"

Ông chủ Kwon liếc hắn một cái, "Hỏi hắn cũng bằng thừa thôi."

Lai Guan Lun quay đầu lại, "Không hỏi anh ấy chẳng lẽ hỏi ông? Ông đúng sai thế nào còn không biết ấy."

"Không khéo a", Ông chủ Kwon vuốt vuốt tây trang, "Về chuyện này tôi không những biết mà còn rất rõ nữa." (Thôi bỏ mẹ, nên vứt tên ai vào bây giờ, lão Kwon này với em Lâm có mùi gian tình huhu ㅠㅠ)

Lai Guan Lin hoài nghi nhìn hắn, "Thật sự?"

"Phải, dù sao đây cũng không phải chuyện cơ mật gì, nói cho cậu biết cũng không sao."

Ánh mắt Lai Guan Lin phát sáng, còn chưa kịp mở miệng thì đã nghe hắn nói, "Ngồi máy bay cả một ngày, thắt lưng và vai đau quá a."

" . . . ", Lai Guan Lin thuần khiết hỏi, "Nếu tôi bóp vai cho ông, ông sẽ cho tôi biết sao?"

Ông chủ Kwon tán thưởng nhìn hắn, "Cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, vẫn còn chưa đến nỗi ngu ngốc."

Lai Guan Lin ngửa đầu, "Lão tử luôn thực thông minh."

Ông chủ Kwon không đáp, trực tiếp lướt qua người hắn. Lai Guan Lin cắn cắn ngón tay nghĩ nghĩ, vội vàng đuổi theo.

Thời tiết đang giữa mùa hè, cực kì nóng bức, chỉ có buổi tối mới có vài cơn gió mát thổi qua. Ong Seong Wu hút một điếu thuốc, thở ra một hơi, nghiêng người dựa vào xe. Kang Daniel đứng bên cạnh hắn, sờ sờ đầu hắn, im lặng đứng đó.

Ong Seong Wu liếc hắn một cái, "Vạn nhất bọn họ phái nhiều người thì làm sao bây giờ?"

"Có thể làm sao nữa?", Kang Daniel thoải mái nói, "Đánh được thì đánh, đánh không lại thì chạy, nếu thực sự chạy không được nữa thì chúng ta cùng nhau chết, thấy sao?"

Ong Seong Wu không khỏi nở nụ cười, thảnh thơi phun ra một luồng khói, dừng một lát rồi tò mò hỏi, "Kang Daniel, nếu tôi chết, anh sẽ làm sao?"

Kang Daniel vỗ đầu hắn, "Không được nói điềm gở, nếu là trường hợp không thể sống sót thì anh tình nguyện chết trước em."

Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ đầu, không nói gì cả. Một lúc lâu sau có người tới thay ca, hắn nhún vai, "Đi thôi, xem ra đêm nay họ sẽ không đến."

Kang Daniel gật đầu. Hai người cũng chỉ nghỉ ngơi một lát, vừa mới hừng đông đã rời giường xuất phát. Ong Seong Wu duỗi thắt lưng, xuống lầu, chậm rì rì đi trên hành lang tới đại sảnh chuẩn bị ăn điểm tâm. Đột nhiên hắn thấy một đứa bé, trong tay cầm ảnh chụp của hắn, cơ thể cứng ngắc.

Đứa bé nhìn ảnh chụp lại nhìn hắn, lập tức chạy về phía trước.

Đồng tử Ong Seong Wu nháy mắt co rụt lại, mãnh liệt lui về phía sau, tay phải lưu loát rút súng sau lưng ra. Kang Daniel đứng bên cạnh, đem hết hành động của hắn thu lại, nháy mắt biết là có vấn đề. Nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp hỏi thì chỉ thấy người này nhoáng một cái giơ súng lên, hiển nhiên là muốn bắn. Hắn chỉ kịp kéo tay cản, nghe thấy phụt một tiếng, viên đạn lướt sát đứa bé kia, bắn ra ngoài, thiếu chút nữa mất mạng.

Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu trầm xuống, lui về phía sau, vẫn muốn tiếp tục nổ súng. Kang Daniel lập tức ôm hắn vào ngực, "Seong Wu, em làm gì vậy, đó chỉ là một đứa trẻ."

Ong Seong Wu lạnh lùng nói, "Buông ra, đó là bom."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, nâng mắt nhìn đứa trẻ bị dọa sững sờ có chút không muốn tin. Tiếng súng không lớn nhưng cũng hấp dẫn mọi người chạy đến. Thần sắc Kim Jae Hwan đột biến, còn chưa kịp hô mọi người lui ra thì một nữ nhân lao ra, dùng tiếng địa phương kêu to một tiếng, vội vàng ôm lấy đứa trẻ, sắc mặt trắng bệch nhìn Ong Seong Wu, hiển nhiên là mẹ đứa bé.

Đứa bé đang dại ra lúc này mới kịp phản ứng, "Oa" một tiếng khóc lớn, cả người run rẩy.

Ong Seong Wu buông tay, súng rơi xuống đất, lồng ngực phập phồng, mồ hôi trượt xuống trên thái dương. Hắn đưa một tay ôm mặt không nói.

Nữ nhân kia cũng bị dọa mặt trắng bệch, nhưng cô ta vẫn còn chút lý trí, nhìn thấy người này cầm súng thì kinh hoảng. Ông chủ Kwon đứng ngay trước mặt cô ta, kiên nhẫn giải thích một hai câu, lại thành khẩn xin lỗi mới lưu được cô ta lại.

"Phu nhân, con trai cô vì sao có ảnh của bằng hữu tôi?"

Nữ nhân kia nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, lúc này mới nhìn rõ con trai mình, nhẹ giọng nói, "Quần áo con sao lại mặc như vậy? Trên mặt sao lại đầy đất? Ai cho con thay quần áo? Còn có cái này là ai viết? Con đang làm cái gì vậy?"

Đứa bé kia vẫn đang kinh hoảng khóc, lời nói ngắt quãng, căn bản là không thể hiểu.

Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng đi đến chỗ Ong Seong Wu. Người kia còn trầm mặc cúi đầu, biểu tình không rõ.

"Lão đại . . . Anh khỏe không?"

"Giống nhau", Thanh âm Ong Seong Wu rất thấp, không một chút cảm xúc, "Đứa trẻ này cùng với trước kia . . . Ăn mặc rất giống nhau. Chữ trên người cũng giống nhau."

Kim Jae Hwan ngẩn ra, biểu tình dữ tợn. Kang Daniel vẫn đang ôm Ong Seong Wu, nhìn về phía hắn thấp giọng hỏi, "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn lão đại nhà mình, hai mắt nhắm lại, "Người kia dùng bom người để giết lão đại, là một đứa bé năm, sáu tuổi. Lão đại không biết nên . . . không nổ súng."

Kang Daniel cứng đờ. Cũng may hắn hằng ngày vô cùng trấn định, nhưng cũng không nhịn được mà tản ra sát khí. Trước kia Ong Seong Wu sơ suất không nổ súng đã khiến thầy của em ấy chết, giờ đối phương lại cho một đứa trẻ ăn mặc như vậy, nhưng lại không có bom. Nếu thật sự bị giết, lại thành ngộ sát người vô tội. Đối phương rõ ràng muốn hủy diệt tâm lý Ong Seong Wu.

Người này thực sự chết tiệt, thiên đao vạn quả cũng không thể hả giận.

Con ngươi Kang Daniel chìm xuống. Hắn sống đến hiện tại, chưa từng sinh ra quá nhiều sát ý đối với một người như vậy.

Đứa trẻ kia rốt cục đã nói được đầy đủ. Nguyên lai, sáng này nó ra ngoài chơi, gặp một người. Người đó cho nó một số tiền, muốn nó mặc như vậy, tìm Ong Seong Wu đưa hắn vài thứ đồ.

Ông chủ Kwon nhíu mày, "Cái gì vậy?"

Đứa bé liền đem vòng cổ tháo xuống, Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu, mặt không đổi sắc tiến lên. Nữ nhân kia lập tức lui về phía sau. Hắn dừng cước bộ thấp giọng nói, "Thực xin lỗi."

Kang Daniel chưa từng thấy qua biểu tình hắn như vậy, tiến lên nhận vòng cổ, dư quang đảo qua, chỉ thấy trên xương quai xanh đứa bé viết một dòng chữ tiếng Anh ----- I love you, Seong Wu

Vẻ mặt hắn cứng đờ, tự động không nhìn, đem vòng cổ đưa cho Ong Seong Wu. Người sau nhận lấy, vẫn là bộ đầu lâu. Hắn lập tức đưa tay sờ sờ, cảm thấy được gì đó, đem vòng cổ lật lại, thấy một hàng chữ tiếng Hàn xiêu vẹo ----- Seong Wu, anh từ địa ngục đã trở lại.

Mọi người nháy mắt rùng mình. Một khắc kia, sát khí của Ong Seong Wu bất chợt tỏa ra, nồng nặc khiến người ta khó thở, tựa như bị thần chết nhìn chằm chằm. Con ngươi luôn luôn mang theo ý cười của Ong Seong Wu lúc này tỏa ra một tầng sát khí đáng sợ.

Kang Daniel khẩn cấp bước đến, "Seong Wu."

"Cút! Đều cút hết cho tôi!", Ong Seong Wu theo bản năng rít lên, thở hổn hển, miễn cưỡng thấp giọng nói, "Không có gì, để tôi yên tĩnh một chút". Hắn nói xong, không để ý đến mọi người liền lên phòng. Kim Jae Hwan vội vàng đuổi theo lại bị ánh mắt sắc bén của Ong Seong Wu cản lại.

Mọi người nhìn nhau không hiểu gì cả, chỉ hỏi đứa bé mấy câu sau đó rời đi. Kang Daniel lo lắng lên phòng tìm hắn, kết quả căn phòng trống rỗng, chẳng còn ai.

Hắn nhắm mắt lại, người kia . . . đúng là đã đi thật rồi.

Chương 64: Phân biệt  
Mọi người lại trở lại nghỉ ngơi sau đó tiếp tục đi. Kang Daniel sợ đối phương không chịu dừng tay, nhắc nhở mọi người thời khắc phải luôn đề phòng. Những người khác tuy không rõ ràng lắm sự tình, nhưng việc xảy ra sáng hôm nay có thể phỏng đoán là liên quan đến Ong Seong Wu. Tuy nhiên, mọi người cũng không có hỏi, bởi hiện tại không phải thời điểm --- Từ sau khi Ong Seong Wu tự tiện rời đi, kể cả Kang Daniel lẫn Kim Jae Hwan đều không có tâm tình giải thích.

Đoàn xe gồm có hai chiếc xe việt dã và một chiếc xe tải, Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan ngồi ở xe việt dã, phụ trách mở đường, những người còn lại thì chịu trách nhiệm bảo vệ ông chủ.

Lai Guan Lin mở cửa sổ, nhìn phong cảnh khô cằn hoang vắng ngoài trời, "Ông nói anh của tôi đi đâu vậy? Anh ấy có chọc gì vào phiền toái không? Tôi muốn đi tìm anh ấy."

Ông chủ Kwon tóm lấy cổ cậu, quay mặt cậu về phía mình, "Không biết."

Lai Guan Lin yên lặng nằm. Đêm qua, ông chủ Kwon kể cho cậu nghe về chuyện có một tổ chức đang tìm Ong Seong Wu, không nghĩ tới chỉ là qua một đêm mà đã xảy ra nhiều chuyện như vậy, cậu quay đầu, "Anh của tôi và cái tổ chức kia có ân oán gì?"

"Cấp trên chỉ phân phó tôi điều tra lai lịch của bọn họ, nếu tra được lão đại là ai thì lập tức xử lý, những thứ khác thì tôi không biết", ông chủ Kwon trả lời, không ngoài ý muốn khi nhìn thấy thần tình thất vọng, bình tĩnh bổ sung, "Bất quá, giờ tôi đã có đủ lực lượng chống lại họ. Sau khi tra xét lại tư liệu thì phát hiện tổ chức này từng bị diệt một lần hai năm trước, mà người tiêu diệt họ là anh của cậu, Ong Seong Wu", hắn dừng lại một chút, nhẹ giọng nói, "Anh của cậu thực đúng là kẻ ngoan độc, bình thường nhìn không ra."

Lai Guan Lin trợn mắt, "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Ông chủ Kwon lấy điện thoại, ném qua, "Đây là tất cả sự việc, lúc trước còn tạo không ít oanh động."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức chăm chú nhìn, con ngươi ngày một tối đi, liên hệ với sự việc phát sinh sáng nay, biểu tình không khỏi trở nên dữ tợn. Cậu nắm chặt hai tay lại, các khớp xương trắng bệch kêu răng rắc, vươn tay ra ấn cửa xe.

Ông chủ Kwon liếc cậu một cái, "Cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, muốn làm gì?"

Lai Guan Lin nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Con mẹ nó, lão tử muốn diệt sạch bọn chúng."

Ông chủ Kwon vội vàng kéo cậu lại, "Cậu ngay cả hang ổ của chúng còn không biết rõ ràng thì diệt thế nào? Cậu ngồi đàng hoàng cho tôi, nhìn xem đội trưởng và sư huynh của cậu trấn định kia kìa. Mà bọn họ so với cậu lại càng muốn rời đi."

Lai Guan Lin giận dữ, thở dồn dập, dưới đáy lòng lại niệm mấy tiếng "Nhiệm vụ là số một", nhanh chóng khiến bản thân bình tĩnh lại, tạm thời nhẫn nhịn.

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn cậu, lại nhìn xe việt dã phía trước, thầm nghĩ, chuyến đi này tâm tư mọi người đều đặt trên người Ong Seong Wu thì nhiều mà đặt trên người hắn thì ít. Bỗng nhiên, hắn cảm thấy tính mạng của mình không đảm bảo cho lắm, nhắc nhở, "Cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, tôi là ông chủ của cậu."

Lai Guan Lin đang vạn phần lo lắng Ong Seong Wu đơn phương độc mã chiến đấu, thuận miệng đáp một câu, "Tôi biết."

Ông chủ Kwon tiếp tục kiên nhẫn, "Cho nên các cậu phải bảo vệ tốt tôi, hiểu không?"

"A."

Ông chủ Kwon nhìn nhìn cậu, "Sao thế? Đang suy nghĩ gì?"

"Nghĩ đến anh của tôi", Lai Guan Lin nhìn hắn, "Ông nói anh ấy có thể đi đâu a? Có gặp phiền toái gì không a?"

Ông chủ Kwon hít vào một hơi, "Tôi là ông chủ, mấy cậu nên lo lắng mình có thể bảo vệ tôi an toàn hay không chứ."

"Bình tĩnh đi, chúng tôi chẳng lo lắng gì cả."

"Vì sao?", ông chủ Kwon dấy lên một tia hi vọng, "Là vì mấy cậu sẽ hết sức bảo vệ tôi?"

"Không", Lai Guan Lin trưng ra thần tình vô tội, "Tai họa lưu ngàn năm mà, ông không nghe nói sao?"

". . . "

Kang Daniel nhìn con đường phía trước, lập tức nhận ra nơi đến của đoàn xe. Nếu có thể thuận lợi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, bọn họ có thể rời đi sớm mà hắn cũng có thể đi tìm Ong Seong Wu.

Nghĩ đến người kia, hắn không khỏi nhíu mày, cực lực áp chế tâm tình lo lắng dâng lên. Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng làm cho bản thân bình tĩnh. Bọn họ hiện tại đang có nhiệm vụ, mà hắn là đội trưởng, gánh vác tính mạng của họ trên vai, hắn phải lấy đại cục làm trọng. Vì vậy dù sáng sớm biết người nọ đã rời đi, hắn chỉ trầm mặc hạ lệnh tiếp tục xuất phát, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Nhưng trong lòng hắn rất muốn cùng người kia rời đi, cùng nhau sát cánh. Mặc kệ hắn muốn điều chỉnh tâm trạng thế nào cũng không ức chế được lo lắng. Ong Seong Wu đang ở địa bàn của người khác lẻ loi một mình, em ấy có thể hay không bị thương, có thể hay không chiếu cố bản thân mình thật tốt?

Hắn đưa tay day trán, thầm nghĩ như vậy chưa đủ, hắn là muốn xuống xe tìm Ong Seong Wu đến điên lên rồi.

Kang Daniel nhìn liếc qua Kim Jae Hwan, thấy tâm tình giống mình, thấp giọng hỏi, "Lần trước Seong Wu tiêu diệt tổ chức kia. . . ?"

Kim Jae Hwan ngẩn ra, nhất thời cười khổ, "Lúc đó lão đại còn đang dưỡng thương, suốt ngày trầm mặc, không nói năng gì cả. Khi vết thương còn chưa lành thì đã chạy khỏi bệnh viện. Tôi và mọi người tìm nửa ngày, kết quả phát hiện lão đại không nói một tiếng đã chạy đến châu Phi."

"Em ấy tìm đám người kia tính sổ", Kang Daniel nói, "Tôi nghe em ấy nói qua, hẳn là từ châu Phi đuổi tới Châu Âu, cuối cùng điên cuồng chiến đấu tại châu Á."

"Ừm, chúng tôi phải lợi dụng hết cỡ mạng lưới tình báo để cung cấp thông tin cho lão đại", Kim Jae Hwan nhớ lại, thở dài, "Đoạn thời gian kia, anh ấy sống dưới áp lực, cơ hồ không thể ngủ sâu, lòng chỉ có một ý niệm đem lũ người kia làm thịt."

"Tôi có thể hiểu", Kang Daniel dừng một chút hỏi, "Tôi thấy vòng cổ có khắc chữ, đối phương kích thích em ấy là người đó chưa chết? Kẻ kia còn có thể sống không?"

"Tôi không rõ lắm", Kim Jae Hwan tự hỏi, nhíu mày đáp, "Có điều nếu thực sự có người sống thì có lẽ là chạy trốn được khi lão đại đuổi đến Nga."

Kang Daniel hồi tưởng, "Tôi nhớ rõ em ấy ngăn bọn họ tại một nhà xưởng bỏ hoang."  
"Phải, bên bờ sông, lão đại đem cả nhà xưởng nổ tung, chính anh ấy cũng bị thương."

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra, đây là nguyên nhân lần cấy da thứ hai của Seong Wu?

Kim Jae Hwan nhớ lại hình ảnh cũ, thở dài, "Lão đại khi đó còn rất thanh tỉnh, không có hôn mê nhưng vết thương trên người tuyệt đối không nhẹ. Nếu đổi thành người thường chỉ sợ đã đau đến lăn lộn, nhưng anh ấy chỉ đứng lên, kéo một thân đầy máu đến những thi thể trong nhà xưởng, từ đống phế tích lôi ra một vài phần chân tay còn lại đếm nhân số, nhìn xem tất cả có phải đã chết hết hay không. Anh có thể tưởng tượng ra cảnh kia không?"

Kang Daniel chấn động mạnh, chỉ nghe Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Vụ nổ khiến cảnh sát chú ý, đuổi theo anh ấy, nhưng chúng tôi đang ở gần đó tìm kiếm, nghe thấy tiếng nổ thì chạy đến sớm hơn so với cảnh sát. Lão đại không chịu đi vì nhân số chưa đủ, chúng tôi không còn cách nào khác ngoài đánh anh ấy ngất xỉu, khiêng lên xe. Lúc ấy trong tay anh ấy còn cầm một phần cánh tay bị đứt ra. Anh ấy nắm quá chặt, chúng tôi không thể gỡ ra được. Sau này mới biết cánh tay kia là của đầu mục tổ chức, bởi vì bộ quần áo kia là bộ quần áo hắn mặc thường ngày, ngón tay còn đeo nhẫn."

Kang Daniel nhíu máy, "Xác định đã chết? Những người còn lại thì sao?"

"Chúng tôi biết không nhiều lắm", Kim Jae Hwan nói, "Cảnh sát địa phương tìm đến ngay khi chúng tôi vừa rời đi, bắt đầu phong tỏa hiện trường. Chúng tôi vì ngừa vạn nhất nên chú ý chặt chẽ đến những bản tin, nghe nói không còn ai sống sót mà mấy khối thi thể đều bị đem đi xử lý, không có biện pháp đối chứng. Một thời gian lâu sau cũng không thấy tin tức kẻ kia, chúng tôi đều cho rằng hắn đã chết, không ngờ. . . ", hắn nói xong lắc lắc đầu, "Hiện tại kết luận có hơi sớm, có lẽ những người đó đã chết thật, lần này không biết quan hệ giữa họ như thế nào."

Kang Daniel lẳng lặng nghe, mặt nhăn càng thêm nhăn, trong lòng nhớ rõ cái tên kia, trầm mặc.

Kim Jae Hwan nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Kì thực sáng nay hắn cũng muốn rời đi, nhưng nhiệm vụ lần này không biết sẽ gặp phải những gì, con đường phía trước chưa biết rõ. Huống chi ánh mắt của lão đại lúc lên phòng đã cảnh báo hắn, hắn không thể làm trái, thở dài, "Anh nghĩ anh ấy sẽ đi đâu?"

Kang Daniel cẩn thận nghĩ nghĩ, phân tích, "Em ấy không phải ngu ngốc, đương nhiên sẽ nghĩ đến đối phương cố tình chọc giận, không có khả năng làm ra chuyện ngu xuẩn. Hiện tại điều em ấy cần là tư liệu", hắn hơi dừng một chút, híp mắt lại, "Cậu có nhớ lần trước tại Kim Tân Nguyệt, Gong Hoe Jin trước khi đi đã nhắn em ấy một câu?" (Cháu Gong này có vẻ lắm chuyện, cái gì cũng nhúng mũi vào, k có chuyện gì tốt cả, bà tám xui xẻo dm)

Kim Jae Hwan ngẩn ra, thốt lên, "Cái tin nhắn kia?"

"Ừ, cho nên Seong Wu có thể sẽ tìm Gong Hoe Jin, nhưng từ nơi này đến Malaysia cũng đi qua địa bàn của chúng. . . "

"Tôi tin tưởng lão đại", Kim Jae Hwan lập tức nói, "Anh ấy lợi hại như vậy, ngụy trang hẳn không phải là vấn đề."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, không nói gì thêm.

Đoàn xe chậm rãi tiến vào căn cứ, cuối cùng dừng lại, mọi người vội vã xuống xe.

Cảnh đêm Malaysia vẫn không thay đổi, thập phần xinh đẹp. Ong Seong Wu vốn định đi tìm Gong Hoe Jin, không ngờ kẻ kia lại lái xe rời đi, hắn phải đuổi theo đến một nhà hàng cơm Tàu. Hắn nhìn hai người ngồi trong nhà hàng, hơi hơi híp mắt, chậm rì rì đi vào.

Phục vụ lễ phép hỏi, "Vị tiểu thư này, xin hỏi cô muốn ngồi đâu?"

"Tôi cùng hai vị tiên sinh kia ngồi cùng nhau", Ong Seong Wu đưa một ngón tay chỉ, nói xong liền đi đến chỗ ghế dựa, ngồi xuống, nhẹ giọng nói, "Đã lâu không gặp, biệt lai vô dạng."

Hai người liếc mắt, thấy không quen liền tự động cho rằng hắn đến tìm người còn lại, tiếp tục ăn cơm. Ong Seong Wu không để ý, gọi một suất ngồi ăn. Hai người kia cảm thấy không bình thường. Gong Hoe Jin nhìn hắn, "Vị tiểu thư này, cô tìm ai?"

"Đương nhiên là anh", Ong Seong Wu chuyên chú nhìn hắn, nhẹ giọng nói, "Từ lần trước từ biệt, tôi vẫn cứ nhớ mãi anh, rốt cuộc không nhịn được đến tìm anh."

Gong Hoe Jin nhíu mày, hắn là gay, căn bản không qua lại với nữ nhân. Người này rốt cuộc là ở đâu nhảy ra?

Jo Hyung Soo thảnh thơi nói, "Tôi nghe thanh âm của cô ấy có lẽ là người Thái Lan đi. Hóa ra Gong tiên sinh còn có loại yêu thích này. Cứ như vậy thì sau này cũng làm quen dần với nữ nhân. Tôi thật cao hứng a."

Gong Hoe Jin tạm thời không nhìn đến nữ nhân này, giương mắt nhìn hắn, "Cao hứng cái gì?"

Jo Hyung Soo bình tĩnh nói, "Cao hứng Gong tiêu sinh không có bị tuyệt hậu."

Gong Hoe Jin cắt lời, "Lo lắng cho tôi không bằng anh tự lo cho chính mình đi. Lim gia đã sớm trở mặt vì mâu thuẫn hôn nhân. Anh chừng nào lại tìm về một hôn thê? A, thiếu chút nữa thì quên", hắn cười rộ lên ác liệt, "Người kia đã có người trong lòng, lần trước còn cùng tôi có một đêm tuyệt vời, tôi vốn định đem toàn bộ quá trình chụp ảnh gửi anh, nhưng tư vị của hắn thực tốt, tôi không có thời gian chụp a. Hương vị kia. . . chậc chậc, anh còn chưa hưởng qua, thế nào?" (Nghi JoGong sau này về với nhau quá mấy mẹ ơi =)))

Jo Hyung Soo dừng tay, bình tĩnh nhìn hắn, con ngươi gợn lên mấy đạo sóng, "Tôi nói rồi, không cần nhắc lại chuyện đã qua."

"A, ai là người hiện tại, anh nói tôi sao?"

Jo Hyung Soo sững sờ, Ong Seong Wu ở chung với hắn một thời gian, nghe người kia nói vậy lập tức nhận ra đây là hắn đang giả trang, trong lòng nhất thời run lên, người nọ muốn đổi phương thức đối phó tên biến thái này sao?

Lúc này, phục vụ đem một đĩa bít-tết lên, Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu ăn, cố gắng làm như mình không tồn tại. Mấy ngày nay trốn tránh thế lực kia, hắn còn chưa được ăn no bữa nào.

Sự chú ý của hai người kia lập tức quay lại, Gong Hoe Jin nhíu mày, "Cô rốt cuộc là ai? Tôi chưa từng thấy qua cô."

Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi nuốt thịt bò xuống, lại uống một hớp rượu, khôi phục bản âm, "Không có lương tâm, tao đã làm người hầu cho mày một thời gian, giặt quần áo, nhổ cỏ, không nghĩ tới mày lại không nhớ tao."

Gong Hoe Jin bị sặc một cái, ho khù khụ. Jo Hyung Soo buông tay, toàn bộ dao nĩa rơi hết lên bàn.

Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục thảnh thơi ăn cơm, thấp giọng hỏi, "Mày nói với tao, cửa địa ngục không đóng chặt là chỉ ai?"

Gong Hoe Jin hoàn hồn, cười nói, "Bảo bối, mày muốn như thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu không để ý, đem miếng thịt bò cắt thành từng khối, nhấn từng chữ, "Tao muốn đem hắn cắt xuống từng tấc thịt, hoàn toàn đưa hắn trở lại địa ngục."  
Chương 65: Thiếu yêu  
Ong Seong Wu thỏa mãn ăn cơm no, sau đó bị hai người kia đem về đại trạch Gong gia. Việc đầu tiên là ném cho hắn một bộ quần áo để thay cái thân nữ trang chết tiệt này ra. Hắn bất đắc dĩ phải nghe theo, nhanh chóng tắm rửa rồi đi xuống phòng khách, nhìn về phía Gong Hoe Jin, "Mày thật sự không biết kẻ kia là ai?"

"Không biết", Gong Hoe Jin mặt không đổi sắc, "Tao chỉ biết bọn họ muốn gây phiền toái với mày, sau đó tao thuận tiện tra xét cừu oán trước kia của mày và họ. Bảo bối, mày cũng thật độc ác, tao càng ngày càng thích mày."

Ong Seong Wu co giật khóe miệng, "Vậy mày viết cái câu cửa địa ngục không khóa nghiêm là có ý gì? Còn nói muốn tao phải nhớ kĩ?"

"Tao chỉ là có dự cảm mày sẽ tính sổ với bọn họ cho nên muốn mày tìm đến chỗ tao", Gong Hoe Jin buông tay, "Xem, không phải mày đang ở đây sao?"

". . .", Ong Seong Wu dùng sức ấn cái khăn vào mặt hắn, quay đầu bước đi. Gong Hoe Jin níu chặt tay hắn lại, "Đừng gấp, nếu tao đã nói như vậy đương nhiên đã tra xét ra một số chuyện. Mày có hứng thú không, bảo bối?"

Ong Seong Wu nhướn mày, "Ở đâu nhỉ?"

"Ở thư phòng, lát nữa tao sẽ đưa cho mày", Gong Hoe Jin chuyển ánh mắt, ghét bỏ nhìn người nào đó, "Không còn sớm, Jo tiên sinh sao còn không đi? Chẳng lẽ muốn ở lại đây sao?". Hắn nói xong, dừng một chút lại châm chọc, "Ở lại đây cũng tốt, không thì làm sao thấy tôi cùng với bảo bối triền miên thế nào."

Jo Hyung Soo vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, "Lát nữa tôi sẽ chọn một phòng dành cho khách."

Gong Hoe Jin nghẹn họng, nheo mắt nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Chúng ta ngủ một phòng."

". . .", Ong Seong Wu hít vào một hơi, thầm nghĩ, dù sao trước kia không phải là chưa từng như vậy, cùng lắm là lại nằm đất một đêm. Hắn gật đầu, "A."

Gong Hoe Jin vừa lòng, cười cười, "Tao đi tắm rửa sau đó sẽ đưa tư liệu cho mày. Mày đi lên nhanh một chút."

Ong Seong Wu giật giật khóe miệng, "A."

Jo Hyung Soo thấy Gong Hoe Jin phải đi, lập tức nhắc nhở, ngữ khí ôn nhu, "Đừng tắm nước lạnh." (Chuẩn ếu phải chỉnh rồi, JoGong heheh)

Gong Hoe Jin không đáp, tựa như không hề nghe thấy, thân ảnh nhanh chóng biến mất. Ong Seong Wu ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, yên lặng nhìn, "Anh muốn làm gì?"

Jo Hyung Soo ngồi bên cạnh hắn, khoảng cách vô cùng gần, yên lặng nhìn, trầm mặc nói, "Seong Wu, anh đối với em. . ."

Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Tôi đã biết."

Đáy lòng Jo Hyung Soo chấn động, lập tức đem hắn ôm vào ngực, "Lâu rồi không gặp, anh rất nhớ em."

Ong Seong Wu không được tự nhiên, đây không phải hơi ấm hắn quen thuộc, theo bản năng muốn tránh đi, nhưng Jo Hyung Soo lại một mực ôm hắn không buông. Hắn thoáng nghĩ, đây là địa bàn Gong Hoe Jin, có lẽ Jo Hyung Soo sẽ không làm gì quá đáng. Hắn nhướn mày, hỏi, "Rốt cuộc anh muốn làm gì?"

1  
"Anh đã tra qua tư liệu, Gong Hoe Jin là cô nhi, không có thân nhân, bằng hữu, từ nhỏ bị khi dễ đủ đường nên mới dưỡng thành tính cách tâm tình thần kinh bất định, nhìn người không vừa ý là muốn hành hạ, cuối cùng mọi người đều sợ hãi trốn tránh hắn", Jo Hyung Soo nói, "Hiện tại cũng vậy, không ai chiếu cố hắn, không ai thương yêu hắn. Nói cách khác là người này thiếu thốn tình thương."

"Cho nên hiện tại anh muốn yêu hắn?"

"Anh thực tức giận."

Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, "Hửm?"

"Ảnh chụp lần trước làm anh tức giận", Jo Hyung Soo nói, "Hơn nữa biết được hắn như vậy. . ."

Ong Seong Wu lập tức đánh gãy, "Tôi và hắn cái gì cũng chưa làm, là hắn lừa anh."

Jo Hyung Soo ngẩn ra, lập tức nói, "Không sao cả, lần trước nghe tin hắn giết em, anh đã xem hắn không vừa mắt, muốn giết hắn. Hiện tại cũng đã đến nước này", Hắn bình tĩnh, con ngươi lạnh như băng, "Anh muốn cho hắn nếm thử tư vị sống không bằng chết một lần."

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc. Jo Hyung Soo nếu có thể sống sót trong hào môn thế gia thì không thể phủ nhận hắn là người giỏi nhẫn nại. Hơn nữa hắn còn cực kì thông minh. Nếu người này chuyên tâm đối phó Gong Hoe Jin thì không biết kết quả sẽ ra sao nữa.

Bởi vì người nào đó đột nhiên rời đi, ông chủ Kwon cảm thấy tinh thần tiểu đội lính đánh thuê có phần đi xuống, tuy rằng không phải ai cũng nhìn thấy điều đó. Chính vì vậy, hắn lại càng phải cẩn thận trong nhiệm vụ hơn, cuối cùng sau một hồi hữu kinh vô hiểm cũng đã hoàn thành.

Lai Guan Lin dùng ánh mắt thuần khiết nhìn hắn, "Ông chủ, nhiệm vụ đã hoàn thành đúng không?"

"Ừ, tương đối rồi."

Ánh mắt Lai Guan Lin lại càng thêm thuần khiết, "Ông không bị người ta phát hiện nên không cần diệt khẩu, không cần diệt khẩu là không phải đối nghịch với tổ chức nào cả, cũng không cần đen ăn đen nuốt trọn kho hàng. Vậy chúng tôi có thể đi hay chưa?"

Ông chủ Kwon thấy "viu" một tiếng, tất cả ánh mắt đều tập trung về đây. Hắn bình tĩnh vuốt tây trang, từ bi gật đầu, "Được, đi đi."

Mọi người thở ra một hơi, vây quanh vị ông chủ vô lương nào đó, chào từ biệt người trong căn cứ, lại nhìn thấy ánh mắt tiếc nuối của người nào đó khi nhìn xe vũ khí, nhất thời hận nỗi không thể đánh ngất hắn tha đi.

Ông chủ Kwon đối với sự khinh bỉ của mọi người mặt không đổi sắc, mỉm cười nắm tay từ biệt thủ lĩnh, xoay người lên xe việt dã, mang theo đoàn người rời khỏi Kim Tân Nguyệt. Hắn thả lỏng dựa vào ghế, cao hứng nói, "Lại buôn bán có lời, không tồi."

Mọi người quan sát một lát, đưa ra kết luận, ông chủ vô lương chỉ cần kiếm được tiền là thỏa mãn, không cần biết kiếm nhiều hay kiếm ít.

Kang Daniel nhẫn nại, gian nan khắc chế cảm xúc muốn đi tìm người kia, cuối cùng cũng thành công đuổi ông chủ bình an về địa bàn của hắn.

Ông chủ Kwon ngồi tại thư phòng, vô liêm sỉ phất tay, "Tôi biết mấy cậu còn có việc gấp cần làm, tôi lập tức cử người đưa các cậu đi. Cứ vậy đi, sau này còn gặp lại.". Ngụ ý là, không có tiền lương.

Mọi người đương nhiên hiểu ý của hắn, nhưng giờ còn vội đi tìm Ong Seong Wu nên cũng lười đấu võ mồm, cùng khinh bỉ nhìn hắn một cái, tỏ vẻ không bao giờ muốn nhìn thấy hắn lần nữa rồi bỏ của chạy lấy người.

Kang Daniel nhìn trực thăng, thấp giọng phân phó Hwang Min Hyun đưa mọi người về Seoul. Căn cứ phải có quy củ của căn cứ, sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ họ phải trở về, không thể rời vị trí công tác. Nhưng hắn thì khác. Tình cảm của hắn và Ong Seong Wu đương nhiên phải ưu tiên, tuyệt đối sẽ không ngoan ngoãn quay về. Nếu người kia xảy ra bất kỳ chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, hắn sống hay không cũng không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.

Kim Jae Hwan cũng hiểu được, thấp giọng nói, "Tôi lưu lại. Dù anh có ra lệnh cho tôi trở về, tôi cũng sẽ trốn đi. Như nhau cả."

Kang Daniel biết sự lo lắng của người này dành cho Ong Seong Wu cũng rất lớn, hơn nữa Kim Jae Hwan và Ong Seong Wu thuộc cùng một loại người, vô cùng cứng đầu. Vì vậy, hắn đành phải đồng ý.

Hwang Min Hyun lại nói, "Tôi cũng ở lại."

Kim Jae Hwan liếc hắn, "Anh ở lại làm gì?"

Hwang Min Hyun nhìn hắn, không đáp mà hỏi lại, "Em nghĩ sao?"

Kim Jae Hwan há miệng, còn chưa kịp nói gì thì Lai Guan Lin đã chạy đến, "Còn quanh quẩn cái gì a? Đi tìm anh trai thôi."

Kang Daniel ra lệnh, "Các cậu trở về."

"Vì sao?", Lai Guan Lin ngẩn ra, lập tức hỏi lại, "Chúng tôi đi vậy còn anh? Anh muốn chính mình đi tìm sao?". Thanh âm của hắn khá lớn khiến mấy người còn lại cũng nhất tề nhìn sang, ánh mắt viết rõ mấy chữ "muốn đi theo". Kang Daniel nhíu mày, "Đừng hồ nháo, đây không phải nhiệm vụ."

"Chúng tôi biết đây không phải nhiệm vụ", một người trong số đó nói, "Mọi người ở chung một chỗ lâu như vậy, hiện tại anh em gặp nạn, chúng tôi không thế khoanh tay đứng nhìn. Huấn luyện viên, anh đừng khuyên nữa, cho dù anh có đánh gãy chân chúng tôi cũng muốn đi."

Những người khác đều gật đầu, thần tình kiên quyết muốn đi. Kang Daniel cau mày, "Chúng ta hiện giờ còn không biết đối phương là ai, hơn nữa, trải qua chuyện lần trước các cậu cũng biết những người đó khó đối phó. . ."

"Yên tâm đi, chút thủ đoạn đó còn chưa dọa được ai đâu", Lai Guan Lin đánh gãy lời Kang Daniel, đưa nắm tay lên hào sảng nói, "Vạn nhất có lâm vào tuyệt cảnh, cùng lắm là chôn cùng một mộ! Ngao! Mấy người làm gì a?" (Haizz, k nên nói xúi quẩy đâu con ah)

Một đám người đưa hắn ấn xuống đất, đánh tơi bời, "Đừng con mẹ nó mồm quạ đen."

"Ý tôi là dù không sinh cùng ngày cùng tháng cùng năm nhưng nguyện. . . Ngao! Tôi sai rồi, câm miệng là được chứ gì!"

Mọi người lúc này mới thu tay lại, nhất tề nhìn Kang Daniel, nhưng hắn vẫn kiên quyết, "Trở về, đây là mệnh lệnh."

Lai Guan Lin ôm đầu ngồi chồm hỗm trên mặt đất, nhỏ giọng nói, "Về thì về, dù sao nửa đường anh em sẽ trốn."

Những người khác gật đầu, "Như vậy cũng không khác là bao. Huấn luyện viên, chúng tôi muốn đi."

Kang Daniel nhất thời bất đắc dĩ. Hắn sớm hiểu được từ khi đội ngũ này có Ong Seong Wu, cái gọi là "đứng đắn", "quy củ" đã chẳng còn đáng một đồng tiền. Hắn rốt cuộc phải thỏa hiệp, "Được rồi, chúng ta đi Malaysia.". Dù sao khi về doanh trại nhận phạt cũng là mọi người cùng nhau nhận.

Lai Guan Lin chạy lại, "Đi Malaysia làm gì?"

"Tìm Gong Hoe Jin."

Mọi người chợt nhớ đến người nào đó, sắc mặt đột nhiên quỷ dị. Lần trước nếu không phải vì người nọ thì bọn họ cũng không đến nỗi thảm như vậy. Lai Guan Lin giật giật khóe miệng, "Đi tìm hắn làm gì?"

"Seong Wu có thể ở đó."

Mọi ngườ lập tức nhớ đến quan hệ của Ong Seong Wu với người nào đó, đồng tình nhìn Kang Daniel. Trong khi đội trưởng nhà mình không ăn không ngủ vì lo lắng thì Ong Seong Wu lại ở cũng người khác vui vẻ. Đau xót a.

". . .", Kang Daniel hỏi, "Mấy cậu nhìn tôi như vậy là có ý gì?"

Mọi người thu hồi tâm mắt, chững chạc nói, "Không có gì, chúng ta đi mau thôi."

Kang Daniel trầm ngâm. Hắn không xác định được cái tổ chức kia có theo dõi hay không. Nếu chỉ có một mình hắn thì che dấu hành tung vô cùng dễ dàng, những hiện tại cả đám cùng đi như vậy có chút phiền toái. Hắn trở về phòng tìm ông chủ Kwon nói chuyện, nhờ phái đi hai chiếc trực thăng trước để hấp dẫn lực chú ý, sau đó bọn họ sẽ rời đi bằng tàu.

Giờ đã là nửa đêm, hắn đem theo một đoàn người cực kì thuận lợi tiến vào đại trạch Gong gia. Một lát sau, Gong Hoe Jin còn mặc áo ngủ, dựa vào tay vịn cầu thang đi xuống, "Người mày muốn tìm ở trên lầu, chắc vẫn đang ngủ."

Kang Daniel thở ra một hơi. Trên đường đi, hắn chỉ sợ Ong Seong Wu đã rời đi, tự mình thanh toán với tổ chức đó, quả thực là có hơi phiền toái. Hắn lên lầu, thuận miệng hỏi, "Phòng nào?"

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn hắn không một chút hảo ý, liếm liếm môi, "Là phòng lần trước chúng ta cùng nhau ở đó. Tao nghĩ mày có lẽ không quên a."

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Mọi người đầu tiên ngẩn ra, sau đó hai mắt sáng lên, vểnh tai, tập trung tinh thần chuẩn bị chạy theo nghe lén.

Kang Daniel bình tĩnh lướt qua hắn đi lên lầu hai. Gong Hoe Jin cũng không ngại mấy ánh mắt kia, vuốt cằm, "Về phần các cậu. . ."

Mọi người kinh hồn táng đảm nhìn hắn, một lúc lâu sau, Lai Guan Lin duỗi móng vuốt, "Tôi có một vấn đề."

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn hắn, từ chối cho ý kiến.

Lai Guan Lin vẻ mặt thuần khiết hỏi, "Quan hệ giữa ba người là thế nào vậy?"

"Không có quan hệ gì."

Mọi người nhìn hắn, nghĩ thầm, lừa quỷ chắc? Lai Guan Lin cắn ngón tay, nhắc nhở, "Anh của tôi nói, anh là tiểu tình nhân của huấn luyện viên. . ."

Gong Hoe Jin ngẩn ra, nheo mắt, "Xưng hô này nghe không tồi."

". . .", Lai Guan Lin cảm thấy mình nói sai cái gì rồi, hắn yên lặng nhìn sư huynh của mình, Kim Jae Hwan chỉ co giật khóe miệng, "Không có việc gì, tất cả mọi người đều muốn biết cái chân tướng này, em có tinh thần hi sinh tốt."

Lai Guan Lin, ". . ."

Gong Hoe Jin chậm rì rì đi xuống, "Tới đây, tôi kể cho mà nghe."

Kang Daniel mở cửa đi vào phòng rồi đóng cửa lại, trong phòng là một mảnh hôn ám, mơ hồ nhìn thấy hình dáng đang cuộn tròn vo của người nằm trên giường. Đáy lòng hắn căng thẳng, vội vàng đi tới.

Ong Seong Wu gần đây không thể ngủ an ổn, chỉ cần một động tĩnh nhỏ cũng có thể khiến hắn bừng tỉnh. Hắn lập tức đứng dậy, nhìn thấy một bóng dáng mơ hồ, không giống Gong Hoe Jin, hai mắt nhíu lại, "Ai?"

Kang Daniel không đáp, tiếp tục đi tới. Ong Seong Wu nhìn hình dáng đó, càng nhìn càng thấy quen mắt. Hắn vội vàng mở đèn lên, "Thật đúng là anh, sao anh lại đến đây?"

Kang Daniel vẫn không đáp, ngồi xuống giường, kéo chăn lên, xé áo ngủ của hắn, kiểm tra một lượt từ đầu đến chân, thấy hắn không bị thương liền thở phào một hơi, đứng dậy đi vào phòng tắm.

Ong Seong Wu bị ném sang một bên, chớp chớp mắt mấy cái, tùy tiện mặc lại áo ngủ, cắn ngón tay, ngồi xổm ở cửa phòng tắm nhìn hắn, có chút chột dạ, "Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành?"

"Ừm, thực thuận lợi, không ai bị thương", Kang Daniel cởi quần áo, đứng dưới vòi hoa sen tắm rửa, "Anh còn tưởng rằng em đi luôn. Sao em lại ở đây?"

"Tôi cũng muốn đi", Ong Seong Wu thở dài, "Ai biết là lại bị Gong Hoe Jin tính kế."

Kang Daniel quay đầu nhìn hắn, "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Một lời khó nói hết. . ."

"Vậy nói ngắn gọn."

Ong Seong Wu đem mọi chuyện nói ra, "Tôi bây giờ đang đợi tin tức của thế lực Gong Hoe Jin ở Thái Lan và Malaysia. Thế lực hắc đạo của hắn muốn tra cái gì cũng dễ dàng."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, nhanh chóng tắm rửa xong, tùy tiện dùng khăn lau tóc. Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy nhường đường, "Chỉ có anh tới? Còn ai theo không?"

"Đều đến đây, bọn họ không chịu trở về, anh không có cách nào khác."

Ong Seong Wu lập tức nhíu mày, đang muốn mở miệng nói thì bị ném lên giường, ngay sau đó bờ môi liền nóng lên. Một sự ấm áp quen thuộc bao quanh hắn, gắt gao cuốn lấy đầu lưỡi hắn hôn sâu.  
Chương 66: Hứng trí (H)  
Kang Daniel dùng sức ôm chặt, hận không thể đem Ong Seong Wu hoà làm một với mình. Bàn tay trực tiếp kéo áo ngủ của đối phương xuống, cảm giác nhẵn nhụi từ làn da truyền đến khiến hô hấp hắn nháy mắt trở nên nặng nề. Kang Daniel điên cuồng làm sâu sắc thêm nụ hôn, hai tay không ngừng vuốt ve cơ thể mềm mại của Ong Seong Wu. Cảm giác ôn nhuyễn này rốt cuộc cũng khiến sự lo lắng, bất an suốt cả chuyến đi bình ổn lại.

Nụ hôn có chút thô lỗ, cuồng dã, tựa như phát tiết, trừng phạt. Ong Seong Wu thậm chí còn cảm thấy mùi vị tanh nồng của máu tươi trong miệng, nhưng hắn không phản kháng, cũng chẳng hề thấy chán ghét, bởi trong lòng hắn đã sớm hình thành suy nghĩ, rằng nam nhân này cho dù làm bất cứ chuyện gì cũng sẽ không thương tổn đến hắn. Cảm giác này khiến cho người ta an tâm đến mức nghiện, không muốn buông tay.

Ong Seong Wu phối hợp hé miệng, hai tay ôm đầu Kang Daniel kịch liệt cùng nhau hôn môi. Bàn tay Kang Daniel ấm áp, hơi dùng lực vuốt ve trên người Ong Seong Wu khiến hắn khẽ rên lên một tiếng, hô hấp lập tức rối loạn. Từ lúc rời Hình Thiên, thần kinh của hắn luôn buộc chặt, hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm khiến hắn luôn phải tỉnh táo duy trì cảnh giác, ngay cả một người đáng tin cũng không có, chỉ có áp lực và cô tịch.

Hiện tại cảm giác này nhờ có Kang Daniel mà từ từ biến mất. Tinh thần Ong Seong Wu chợt buông lỏng, thực sự muốn, muốn đến điên rồi.

Động tác của hai người dần trở nên kịch kiệt, thậm chí còn nghe thấy tiếng thở dốc nặng nề. Dục vọng bốc lên mãnh liệt khiến cơ thể dần dần sinh ra biến hóa. Kang Daniel buông Ong Seong Wu ra, hôn lên từng tấc da thịt của hắn từ cổ trượt dần xuống dưới, lưu lại một chuỗi hồng ngân chói mắt.

Toàn bộ thân thể Ong Seong Wu rơi ngay trên tấm đệm mềm mại, khóe mắt bị dục vọng làm cho phiếm hồng, hắn vòng chân quấn lấy hông Kang Daniel, cọ cọ lưng hắn, vừa thở dốc vừa thúc giục, "Nhanh lên đi. . ."

Kang Daniel ngẩng đầu, đáy mắt giăng đầy tơ máu. Hắn mở tủ đầu giường, tìm kiếm.

"Không có ở đó", Ong Seong Wu đương nhiên biết hắn tìm cái gì giọng cất lên có chút khẩn trương, "Lần trước Gong Hoe Jin đem đến một lọ, ngại chướng mắt tôi nên đã ném vào tủ quần áo. Chỗ đó, chính là ngăn kéo thứ hai."

Kang Daniel lập tức xuống giường tìm, bóp một ít vào tay, tách chân Ong Seong Wu ra, chậm rãi chen một ngón tay vào.

Ong Seong Wu nhịn không được, khẽ kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, "A. . . Nhẹ thôi. . ."

Kang Daniel không đáp, cúi đầu áp môi lên, đem tất cả kháng nghị của người kia đẩy lại vào trong, phía dưới lại tăng thêm một ngón tay trừu sáp, sau một lúc như mất kiên nhẫn rút ra, bắt lấy thắt lưng hắn, dùng sức đem dương vật trướng nóng đỉnh vào huyệt động chưa hoàn toàn đủ mềm ướt.

"Đừng!", Ong Seong Wu không khỏi run mạnh lên một cái, bàn tay đặt trên lưng Kang Daniel co lại, lưu lại một vết cào nhợt nhạt.

Kang Daniel hôn nhẹ khóe môi hắn, thẳng lưng lên, cúi đầu quan sát vẻ mặt của hắn, giọng nói có chút khống chế, ". . .Đau?"

Hơi thở Ong Seong Wu loạn thành một đoàn, giọng nói đứt quãng, "Có hơi đau, nhưng vào rồi cũng rất thoả mãn. . . Anh cứ động đi."

Kang Daniel nở nụ cười. Hôm nay có lẽ bọn họ muốn làm kịch liệt một lần. Hắn hôn nhẹ Ong Seong Wu, bàn tay nắm tại vòng eo mảnh khảnh lại dùng lực siết chặt, tăng tốc động tác đẩy đưa. Cảm giác mất hồn này khiến hắn không thể khống chế tâm tình của mình, chỉ muốn một lần lại thêm một lần, vô luận thế nào cũng không đủ.

Trán Ong Seong Wu lấm tấm mồ hôi, hai chân vòng qua thắt lưng Kang Daniel dùng sức kẹp chặt lại, ưỡn hông lên, miệng không ngừng tràn ra tiếng rên rỉ, "Sâu hơn một chút nữa. . . Dùng sức. . . A. . . Ưm. . ."

Kang Daniel hôn lên khóe mắt phủ đầy hơi nước, hung hăng ma xát tại điểm mẫn cảm khiến cho Ong Seong Wu không nhịn được phải kêu lên.

"A. . . Kang Daniel. . . Một lần nữa. . ."

"Thích không?", Kang Daniel cắn nhẹ lên môi hắn, thấp giọng hỏi.

"Thích. . ."

Kang Daniel ôm chặt hắn, "Nếu đã thích thì lần sau đừng tùy tiện rời xa anh nữa, được không?"

"Được. . .", Ý thức của Ong Seong Wu đã mơ hồ tan rã, hơi nước trong mắt càng đậm, bất lực đặt tay lên cánh tay Kang Daniel, uốn éo thắt lưng, "Muốn nữa. . ."

Kang Daniel bị Ong Seong Wu khiêu khích đến cả hai mắt đều đỏ ngầu, nắm cằm hắn mà hôn, môi lưỡi kịch liệt dây dưa, nước bọt không kịp nuốt vào theo khoé môi tràn ra đầy dâm mĩ. Hai người kịch liệt dây dưa một chỗ, ngay cả không khí xung quanh cũng nóng lên. Đúng lúc này, "cạch" một tiếng, cửa phòng bỗng nhiên mở ra. Hai người cả kinh. Kang Daniel lập tức vung chăn lên đắp vào người rồi mới quay đầu lại nhìn.

Gong Hoe Jin vẫn duy trì tư thế mở cửa, đứng dại ra tựa hồ không thể đoán trước được tình huống này. Hắn trố mắt vài giây sau đó nghiền ngẫm suy nghĩ, lại nhìn thấy vết cào trên người Kang Daniel, ánh mắt ngay lập tức sáng rực lên. (Cái đm cháu Gong có tin chị sửa cho mày chết luôn khônggggg)

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Gong Hoe Jin thuận tay khép cửa, kéo dây áo ngủ, "Tao cũng muốn chơi, thêm một người."

Kang Daniel im lặng, không tình nguyện đem dương vật vẫn cương cứng rút ra khỏi cơ thể Ong Seong Wu, tùy ý dùng khăn tắm quấn quanh eo rồi đi tới chỗ Gong Hoe Jin.

Gong Hoe Jin ném áo ngủ xuống đất, vật nào đó dưới đũng quần hắn đã nổi lên cảm giác vô cùng rõ ràng. Hắn gắt gao nhìn Kang Daniel chỉ có một chiếc khăn tắm quấn quanh eo, liếm liếm môi, muốn đưa tay sờ sờ.

Kang Daniel bắt lấy cánh tay hắn, xoay một vòng, đem cả hai tay trói lại.

Ánh mắt Gong Hoe Jin sáng rỡ, thanh âm có chút khàn khàn, "Muốn trói tao? Tốt, bên kia có dây thừng." (Đm bị đần độn hả, ảo cũng vừa thôi nha =))))))

"Tao vừa rồi nhìn thấy trên người bảo tiêu của mày có đeo côn điện. Mày muốn thì tự mình chơi một cái, vừa thô to lại vừa có điện, đảm bảo cực kì thích", Kang Daniel nói, lôi hắn đến cửa nhấc chân đá, thuận tiện nhặt áo ngủ vứt trên mặt đất ném ra, phủi tay đóng cửa "sầm" một tiếng, đủ thấy sự khó chịu của hắn khi bị cắt ngang. Hắn chốt khóa cửa, quay lại giường ôm Ong Seong Wu vào ngực, tiếp tục đem dục vọng cắm vào trong huyệt thịt mềm lỏng.

Khẩu khí của Ong Seong Wu không hỏi hổn hển, "Tại sao vừa rồi. . . A. . . Sao anh không khóa cửa?"

"Lúc em ngủ cũng không khóa sao?"

Ong Seong Wu cảm nhận được va chạm mãnh liệt của Kang Daniel, rên rỉ một tiếng, yếu ớt nằm trong lồng ngực hắn, "Hắn có chìa khóa, tôi cũng có chìa khóa."

"Nói cách khác, dù có khóa thì. . ."

Hai người nhìn nhau, lập tức nghe được tiếng đá cửa, nháy mắt trầm mặc. Hai giây sau Kang Daniel kéo Ong Seong Wu vào phòng tắm, khóa cửa lại, áp hắn trên tường, lần nữa hung hăng tiến vào.

"A! Quá sâu. . ."

Ong Seong Wu đứng chưa vững đã bị đâm vào tận cùng, hắn kiễng chân lên, nâng mông đón nhận từng cú thúc mạnh bạo của người phía sau. Hắn nuốt nước miếng, quay đầu lại run rẩy nói, "Gong Hoe Jin sẽ đi vào đó. . ."

Kang Daniel liếm nhẹ vành tai hắn, khẽ cười một tiếng "Tập trung nào. . .". Sau đó không đợi hắn trả lời, bắt lấy thắt lưng hắn, thứ thô cứng bên trong không ngừng va chạm vào điểm mẫn cảm, mỗi một lần thúc vào đều chính xác vô cùng. Cuối cùng Ong Seong Wu chỉ còn biết bấu chặt vào bức tường lạnh lẽo trong phòng tắm, không chịu nổi mà lớn tiếng kêu rên, ý thức triệt để tan rã.

Lai Guan Lin và cả đám người còn đang chuẩn bị đi tìm phòng nghỉ ngơi, ai ngờ lại thấy người vừa nãy còn cùng họ nói chuyện phiếm đã bị đá ra khỏi phòng, trên người chỉ mặc độc một cái quần lót, vật nào đó còn đang hưng phấn bừng bừng. Bọn họ nhất thời trầm mặc, còn chưa kịp suy xét có nên gọi hắn hay không thì thấy hắn dùng sức ném áo ngủ, phẫn hận đá cửa.

Mọi người, ". . ."

Chất lượng cửa của đại trạch Gong gia đương nhiên rất tốt. Gong Hoe Jin đi dép lê, động tác chả có mấy uy hiếp. Hắn đạp vài cái đã mất hết kiên nhẫn, đang định đi lấy chìa khóa thì lại nhìn thấy bọn họ, lập tức đi qua.

Đoàn người yên lặng lui về sau, sợ người này bất mãn lại phát rồ cái gì. Lai Guan Lin thuần khiết hỏi, "Kết hôn rồi? Còn cãi nhau với vợ?"

"Tôi là gay, không có vợ."

Lai Guan Lin chớp mắt mấy cái, "Ra là cãi nhau với tình nhân."

"Hừm, tôi muốn bọn họ làm cùng tôi, nhưng họ không chịu."

Trong đầu mọi người không ngừng quanh quẩn hai chữ "bọn họ", biểu tình lại thay đổi trong nháy mắt. Lai Guan Lin đáng thương hỏi, "Anh nói. . . bọn họ là anh của tôi và huấn luyện viên?"

"Chính xác", Gong Hoe Jin nói, nhìn về phía bảo tiêu, "Súng, đưa đây."

Thủ hạ của hắn lập tức đưa súng qua. Gong Hoe Jin cầm lấy. Lai Guan Lin chạy qua cùng, muốn ngăn trước cửa. Kim Jae Hwan nhanh tay giữ cậu lại, "Em nếu dám chạy ra ngăn, hắn sẽ bắn cả em đấy."

"Vậy thì phải làm sao bây giờ?"

"Đoạt súng."

Lai Guan Lin nhanh chóng tiến lên nhưng bảo tiêu của Gong Hoe Jin ở bên cạnh đã nhanh tay chặn lại. Chỉ trong mấy giây thôi nhưng Gong Hoe Jin cũng đã kịp nạp đạn, bắn vài phát vào cửa. Hắn đạp cửa bước vào, nhìn một vòng nhưng không thấy ai, chuyển mắt, quyết đoán nhằm hướng phòng tắm tiến tới, đang muốn bắn thêm mấy phát thì cửa phòng tắm chợt mở, Kang Daniel mặc áo tắm đi ra, ánh mắt tràn ngập thỏa mãn, "Làm gì?"

Gong Hoe Jin ném súng, "Tao cũng muốn làm, Ong Seong Wu đâu?"

"Đang tắm, sắp ra", Kang Daniel nghiêng người né tránh tay hắn, "Đi tìm người khác mà chơi."

"Không, tao muốn chơi cùng chúng mày."

Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng đi ra, dựa vào người Kang Daniel, lười biếng nhìn tên phá đám nào đó, "Thân ái, nếu mày thực sự khó chịu thì đi hít thuốc phiện đi. Thực sự rất thoải mái."

"Tao bỏ rồi."

Ong Seong Wu và Kang Daniel bất khả tư nghị. Một người thì hỏi, "Bỏ khi nào?", người kia lại hỏi, "Sao lại bỏ? Tiếp tục hút đi."

"Từ lần trước bị vây quét, tao chán bị người ta uy hiếp rồi nên bỏ", Gong Hoe Jin nhìn bọn họ, ánh mắt cực kì nóng bỏng, hoàn toàn không để ý đến xung quanh có cả đám người vây xem, "Tốt rồi, đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa, chúng ta làm đi."

Hai người trăm miệng một lời, "Mày vẫn nên hút thuốc phiện đi."

"Không."

Ong Seong Wu ôm chặt thắt lưng Kang Daniel, "Chúng tao không có hứng thú, tìm người khác đi."

Dục vọng của Gong Hoe Jin đã bị khơi mào, đương nhiên hắn sẽ không chịu từ bỏ ý đồ, "Không sao, tao có thuốc kích dục", hắn nghiêng đầu phân phó thủ hạ, "Đi lấy." (Nhây l quá đó)

"Vâng."

Hai người, ". . ."

Gong Hoe Jin tiến lên phía trước, "Bảo bối, lại đây, chúng ta cùng làm, hôm nay đừng ai nghĩ sẽ trốn được. . .", hắn vừa nói vừa cởi quần lót, cánh tay đang vươn tới thì bị Kang Daniel đè lại, "Đi lấy dây thừng tới."

Ánh mắt Gong Hoe Jin lại càng thêm nóng bỏng, gật đầu bước đi. Kang Daniel nhanh chóng chớp lấy thời cơ, bổ một nhát vào gáy khiến hắn gục xuống, bất tỉnh.

Mọi người, ". . ."

Thủ hạ kia đúng lúc đó cũng trở lại, tay cầm mấy cái kim tiêm quen thuộc, nhìn thấy một màn như vậy liền tiến đến quan sát Gong Hoe Jin nằm trên mặt đất, tiện đà ngẩng lên nhìn bọn họ, vẻ mặt mờ mịt. Kang Daniel bình tĩnh phân phó, "Đã không cần dùng nữa, đem hắn đi đi."

Người nọ, ". . ."

Thủ hạ không còn cách nào khác đành phải khiêng ông chủ nhà mình về phòng. Lai Guan Lin nơm nớp lo sợ, "Hiện tại ngất rồi sao. . . Ngất rồi thì phải làm sao?"

"Không sao", Kang Daniel nói, ôm vợ mình đi đến giường lớn. Hắn và Ong Seong Wu đã mấy ngày rồi chưa nghỉ ngơi thoải mái, giờ vừa mới phát tiết xong, thần kinh thả lỏng, đương nhiên sẽ cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

Ong Seong Wu phất tay với bọn họ, lười biếng giải thích, "Hắn cũng không phải sắc quỷ, chỉ cần sau khi hưng trí qua đi, đợi thanh tỉnh là không sao hết. Yên tâm đi."

Mọi người liền gật đầu, trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Ngày hôm sau, quả nhiên Gong Hoe Jin cũng không nổi điên gì, chỉ là lúc ăn sáng, ánh mắt nhìn hai người có điểm khó chịu. Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, cúi đầu ăn cơm. Gong Hoe Jin cũng không nói gì, chỉ dặn bọn họ không được chạy loạn, sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Lai Guan Lin cắn ngón tay, "Anh, hắn đi đâu vậy?"

"Đi Thái Lan tìm Denis. Hai ngày tới có lẽ sẽ không trở về", Ong Seong Wu giải thích, "Hắn đi tìm tư liệu đưa anh, đừng nhìn anh như thế", hắn nhún vai, "Anh đã nói rồi, Gong Hoe Jin không thích làm không công cho ai cả. Hắn chỉ cần có lợi ích thì chuyện gì cũng có thể làm."

Lai Guan Lin chớp mắt, "Có ý gì?"

"Thế lực của hắn ở Thái Lan và Myanmar. Cái tổ chức kia cũng có thế lực ở đó, lại có xu hướng càng ngày càng phát triển", Ong Seong Wu lười biếng nói, "Hắn cung cấp tin tức cho anh, mượn tay anh tiêu diệt cái tổ chức kia. Hai bên đều có lợi, vui vẻ hợp tác. Vậy thôi."

Lai Guan Lin gật đầu, "Em hiểu rồi."

Ong Seong Wu lại nhìn bọn họ, "Tôi nói mấy người. . ."

Kang Daniel ôm hắn vào ngực, "Không cần nói gì cả. Bọn họ không ai rời khỏi đây đâu."

Mọi người vừa nghe nói, "viu" một tiếng nhìn hắn, ánh mắt kiên nghị. Ong Seong Wu cùng bọn họ nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, cuối cùng đành thở dài chấp nhận. Bọn họ ở đại trạch Gong gia nhàm chán đi dạo, cuối cùng đi đến hậu viện, chỉ thấy nơi đó có ba cái bia mộ: Kang Daniel, Ong Seong Wu, Jo Hyung Soo. (=)))))

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu an ủi hắn, "Không sao, nhìn nhiều thì sẽ quen thôi."

Kang Daniel phân phó, "Đem hai cái này đào lên."

Bốn ngày sau, Gong Hoe Jin cuối cùng cũng trở về. Chuyện đầu tiên hắn làm không phải là đưa Ong Seong Wu tư liệu mà là chỉ vào hậu viện nhà mình, "Chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Người hầu trong đại trạch yên lặng nhìn hắn, đem mọi chuyện kể lại. Gong Hoe Jin lập tức nói, "Bia mộ đâu? Mau kéo về cho tôi."

Vì thế, tất cả người hầu đành phải ra sức kéo bia mộ trở về, lòng cảm thán: Khẩu vị của ông chủ quá nặng rồi.

Gong Hoe Jin nhìn qua nhìn lại một vòng, thấy thực vừa mắt. Lúc đó mới sai thủ hạ đem tài liệu đưa cho Ong Seong Wu, "Này, đây là địa chỉ mà Denis hay tới."

Ong Seong Wu cầm lấy, cẩn thận đọc. Kang Daniel nhíu mày, "Em muốn tìm hắn?"

"Ừm, nếu muốn tra được người phía sau là ai, đương nhiên phải tự mình đến hỏi. Nếu hỏi ra thì tốt, không hỏi ra thì giết", Ong Seong Wu nói, vẫn không ngẩng đầu lên, "Người phía sau màn kia nếu tiếp tục phái thêm người, hắn phái một người tôi giết một người, phái hai người thì giết cả đôi, đến khi lần ra hắn thì thôi."

Gong Hoe Jin cười "Há" một tiếng, ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn, "Có cá tính. Cho nên, tao mới đặc biệt thích mày, bảo bối."

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến hắn, cúi đầu đọc tiếp. Tâm tình Gong Hoe Jin có lẽ rất tốt, hắn quay người nhìn Ong Seong Wu, thấy đầu tóc người kia tròn tròn rất mềm mại liền vươn tay muốn sờ. Sau đó, cái tay nào đó nhanh chóng bị đập ra.  
(Đầu tròn tròn xinh xinh nè...)

"Làm gì vậy?"

"Em ấy là của tao, không ai được sờ."

"Ừ, tao biết", Gong Hoe Jin nói xong lại sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu.

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Một đám người ngồi đó không xa, chỉ biết yên lặng nhìn. Đúng lúc này, thủ hạ của Gong Hoe Jin đến, nói với hắn mấy câu khiến ý cười trên mặt hắn càng sâu, "Được rồi, để hắn vào đây."

"Vâng", người nọ nói vào bộ đàm vài câu, sau đó, cửa bị đẩy ra, một người đi vào.

Jo Hyung Soo vừa mới bước vào, nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu đang được một người ôm trong lòng, ánh mắt đảo qua nhìn về phía nam nhân kia, lại phát hiện người nọ cũng đang nhìn hắn, liền bình tĩnh nói, "Kang tiên sinh, chúng ta lại gặp mặt."

Chương 67: Xuất phát  
Không khí trong phòng khách có vẻ rất hòa thuận, mấy người ngồi ở sô pha nói chuyện phiếm, nhìn qua đích thực vui vẻ. Thành viên Hình Thiên chậm rãi rời đi, ý đồ muốn rời xa không khí quỷ dị này, sau đó lại trầm mặc nhìn.

Ong Seong Wu ngồi ở giữa ghế salon, chăm chú nhìn tư liệu. Bên trái và bên phải hắn lần lượt là Kang Daniel và Gong Hoe Jin, Jo Hyung Soo không ngồi gần bất cứ người nào cả, chỉ ngồi một mình ở ghế đối diện, "Kang tiên sinh có thể xuất hiện ở đây khiến người ta cảm thấy thực ngoài ý muốn. Sự việc lần trước nghiêm trọng như vậy khiến tôi còn tưởng rằng. . .", hắn dừng lại một chút rồi tiếp tục, "Có điều dù sao cũng đã qua một năm, thay đổi cũng rất nhiều. Nguồn tin của tôi có vẻ lạc hậu quá, ngay cả hai người hòa hảo với nhau thế này cũng không biết, thực hổ thẹn."

Hai người kia nháy mắt giống như giương cung bạt kiếm. Gong Hoe Jin nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, mắt híp lại.

Biểu tình Kang Daniel vẫn không thay đổi, thản nhiên nói, "Nói đến đây thì còn phải cảm ơn Jo tiên sinh. Lúc ấy nếu không có anh hỗ trợ, tôi và Seong Wu cũng không dễ dàng thoát đi như vậy."

Gong Hoe Jin lại híp mắt nhìn về phía Jo Hyung Soo. Người này nếu không nhúng tay vào thì ngày đó hắn có thể đã bắt được hai người kia, muốn làm thế nào thì làm rồi.

Jo Hyung Soo mặt không đổi sắc, "Tôi khi đó chỉ đơn thuần muốn giúp Seong Wu, vốn tưởng với thân thủ của Seong Wu thì sẽ dễ dàng đào tẩu, ai ngờ em ấy lại trúng một phát đạn, thiếu chút nữa liền. . . Kang tiên sinh ngày đó ở hiện trường, không biết có thể nói cho tôi hay chăng, Seong Wu vì sao lại trúng đạn?"

Kang Daniel cứng đờ. Những lời này vừa vặn chọc trúng chỗ đau của hắn. Nhưng hắn rất nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, "Seong Wu ngày đó tới cứu tôi, trên vai trái bị thương. Hơn nữa còn bị sốt, cho nên. . .", hắn dừng lại, làm như không đành lòng nói, "Tôi không hiểu tại sao vai trái em ấy bị thương. Khi trước hình như làm bảo tiêu cho Jo tiên sinh, không biết Jo tiên sinh có biết không?"

Lần này đến phiên Jo Hyung Soo cứng đờ. Nhưng hắn vẫn không biểu lộ sắc mặt, "Hóa ra nguyên nhân là thế. Lúc trước khi nghe tin tức về Seong Wu khiến tôi thật hoảng sợ, đó là chủ ý của Kang tiên sinh?"

Cái tin tức kia truyền đến khiến Jo Hyung Soo chỉ muốn đem Gong Hoe Jin ra xẻ làm tám khối cho hả giận. Gong Hoe Jin lại nhìn về phía Kang Daniel, quả nhiên người này chỉ cần tùy tiện nói ra vài câu đã đem đề tài thay đổi 180 độ.

Thành viên Hình Thiên lại lui dần, lui dần khỏi vùng không khí quỷ dị. Gong Hoe Jin không muốn nghe hai người họ đấu võ mồm vô nghĩa nữa. Hắn thừa dịp hai người không để ý mà kéo một cái, đem Ong Seong Wu đang chăm chú ngồi xem tài liệu ngã nhào vào ngực, bàn tay vuốt vuốt mái tóc mềm mại, "Bảo bối, chúng ta lên lầu làm đi? Thế nào?"

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Hai người kia cứng đờ. Kang Daniel lập tức đem vợ mình đoạt lại, "Em ấy là của tao rồi."

Gong Hoe Jin cắt lời, "Những lời này mày nói nhiều lần rồi, không thấy phiền toái sao?"

Kang Daniel ôm chặt Ong Seong Wu, không để ý ánh mắt người khác, quay sang hôn hắn một cái thật kêu, "Không phiền."

Gong Hoe Jin ngay cả khi bọn họ lên giường cũng đã nhìn qua nên vẻ mặt không đổi sắc. Chỉ có con ngươi Jo Hyung Soo vốn bình tĩnh nay có chút lạnh lẽo. Hắn nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu như muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lại thấy được vẻ mặt bình thản như đã thành thói quen của người kia, ánh mắt lại trầm xuống.

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, mờ mịt nhìn một vòng đám người ngồi co cụm một góc, lại nhìn sang Kang Daniel, vẻ mặt vô cũng thuần khiết, vô tội. Người kia sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Thấy thế nào?"

"Xem xong rồi, tôi muốn đi Thái Lan."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, đương nhiên là không có phản đối. Không cần biết người này đi chỗ nào, hắn đều muốn đi theo.

Gong Hoe Jin cảm thấy hứng thú, "Bảo bối, mày muốn làm thế nào?"

"Tao muốn thủ hạ của mày giúp một chút", Ong Seong Wu nheo đôi mắt cụp xinh đẹp, "Tao lại dựa theo cách làm trước kia, làm thịt một số kẻ cái đã."

Gong Hoe Jin nhướn mày. Cái gọi là phương pháp cũ chính là đem cả nòng cốt của tổ chức giải quyết triệt để, bọn bè lũ lâu la sẽ không cần dẹp cũng tự tan. Hắn gật đầu, "Tao cũng đi theo để tiện phân phó thủ hạ, thuận tiện nhìn xem Denis có phải lão đại phía sau hay không."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai tỏ vẻ không để ý. Thế lực người này ở Thái Lan tương đối mạnh, hắn đi theo đương nhiên có lợi.

Jo Hyung Soo đứng dậy, "Tôi cũng đi." Hắn cùng với Ong Seong Wu đã xa cách cả một năm dài, hơn nữa sau vụ này không chắc có thể gặp lại lần nào hay không, vậy nên hắn muốn nhân cơ hội đi Thái Lan này ở cùng.

Kang Daniel lập tức cảm thấy khó chịu, nhưng trên mặt vẫn không mảy may biểu hiện, chỉ thản nhiên nói, "Tôi nhớ rõ lần trước còn đến tham dự tiệc đính hôn của Jo tiên sinh. Giờ lâu như vậy có lẽ anh cũng đã thành hôn rồi đi. Chúng ta lần này đi có thể sẽ nguy hiểm, Jo tiên sinh đi theo như vậy không sợ phu nhân lo lắng sao?"

Ngụ ý là, đã kết hôn rồi còn muốn cái gì nữa?

Ong Seong Wu thò móng vuốt, nhỏ giọng nhắc nhở, "Lần trước Gong Hoe Jin và Jo Hyung Soo đánh nhau ầm ĩ, Lim gia thấy thế đã sớm từ hôn. . ."

1  
Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Gong Hoe Jin phụ họa, "Hắn hiện tại là người độc thân, luôn luôn chờ đợi một người, mày đoán là ai?"

Ánh mắt Kang Daniel nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu có chút thâm ý. Người nào đó bị nhìn thì ngẩn ra, chột dạ, hai mắt đảo quanh, lại bắt gặp cái nhìn của Jo Hyung Soo, nhất thời không biết nói gì cả, thẳng đến khi trên lưng truyền đến đau đớn mới hoàn hồn, vội vàng lảng sang chuyện khác, "Mấy người biết cái tổ chức kia muốn tìm tôi gây phiền toái? Tôi cảm giác được mấy người đã biết từ một năm trước, đúng không?"

Kang Daniel và Kim Jae Hwan nhất thời cả kinh, Jo Hyung Soo trầm mặc, Gong Hoe Jin nghiền ngẫm híp mắt, chợt cười rộ lên, "Bảo bối, hóa ra mày không biết. . .". Hắn muốn nói "Mày không biết hai người kia bị thương" nhưng nói đến một nửa thì đột nhiên thấy Jo Hyung Soo dùng tay xoa đầu hắn, ánh mắt ôn nhu nhìn khiến vẻ mặt hắn cứng ngắc, "Buông tay, anh muốn làm gì?"

Nếu có thể chọn, Jo Hyung Soo tuyệt đối không muốn làm như vậy, nhưng hồi Tết âm lịch hắn nói chuyện với Ong Seong Wu mới biết là Ong Seong Wu không nhận được tin tức gì cả. Hắn tuy rằng không rõ đám người kia tính toán gì, nhưng sau khi tra xét lại quá khứ, hắn vẫn thấy chuyện này Ong Seong Wu không biết thì tốt hơn.

Hắn nhìn Gong Hoe Jin, lại lấy cái câu "đang đợi một người" của người này để nói lại, "Tôi nói rồi, Ong Seong Wu là quá khứ, tôi đi theo không phải vì cậu ấy."

Gong Hoe Jin nghiêng đầu né tránh, "Không phải vì nó, không lẽ là vì tôi?"

Jo Hyung Soo không đáp -- -- Nếu không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ, hắn tuyệt đối không thừa nhận điều này. Hắn sờ đầu Gong Hoe Jin, ánh mắt ôn hòa. Gong Hoe Jin cứng đờ, chỉ cảm thấy trong người không thoải mái. Hắn đẩy tay Jo Hyung Soo ra, quay đầu bước đi, có điều nhìn thế nào cũng ra ý vị thẹn quá hóa giận.

Ong Seong Wu bất khả tư nghị, "Sao hắn lại. . ."

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn Gong Hoe Jin đi xa, quay tầm mắt lại, con ngươi bình tĩnh, "Anh nói rồi, người khác đối với hắn càng tốt, càng để ý hắn thì hắn lại càng không biết nên làm gì."

Khóe miệng Ong Seong Wu giật giật, "Anh không sợ hắn trở mặt muốn giết người?'

"Anh chưa làm ra chuyện gì cả, tạm thời hắn sẽ không", Jo Hyung Soo chắc chắn nói.

Ong Seong Wu không hỏi nữa, nhưng giọng nói có chút kinh ngạc, "Vừa rồi hắn muốn nói cái gì? Làm sao mấy người biết được tổ chức kia?"

"Trước khi em vào quân doanh chỉ tiếp xúc qua anh và hắn, đương nhiên cái tổ chức kia muốn tìm em thì phải tìm đến anh", Jo Hyung Soo mặt không đổi sắc, "Cho nên anh mới biết."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, lập tức hỏi, "Từ năm ngoái bọn họ đã bắt đầu tìm tôi?"

"Ừm", Jo Hyung Soo liếc nhìn Kang Daniel, thần sắc thản nhiên, rõ ràng muốn nói rằng tôi đây làm mọi chuyện là do lo lắng cho Seong Wu, cùng mấy người không có chút quan hệ nào cả. Kang Daniel tuy khó chịu nhưng không thể không thừa nhận, người này vừa mới giúp hắn một đại ân.

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến họ mà vuốt vuốt cằm, Lee Sung Hyun sớm biết chuyện này thì không phải là lạ. Hắn theo bản năng liếc về phía Kim Jae Hwan. Người kia thần tình vô tội, "Lão đại, sao thế?"

Ong Seong Wu hoài nghi nhìn hắn, sau một hồi vẫn không phát hiện sơ hở nào liền cầm theo tư liệu trên bàn, thông báo, "Chiều hôm nay chúng ta xuất phát."

Jo Hyung Soo thấy thế liền nói, "Seong Wu, anh phải đi xử lý một số việc, buổi chiều sẽ quay lại."

Ong Seong Wu nhướn mày, "Anh thực sự muốn theo?"

Jo Hyung Soo gật đầu, "Em không cần khuyên nhủ , khuyên cũng vô dụng."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng, khi người này đã quyết định thì sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi. Hắn nhìn Jo Hyung Soo đi xa, sau đó quay đầu chuẩn bị vũ khí và kế hoạch, lại bắt gặp ánh mắt xung quanh, "Đều nhìn tôi làm gì? Ánh mắt của mấy người là sao?"

Mọi người khát cầu và chờ mong nhìn hắn, Lai Guan Lin nói, "Anh, nói đi nói lại thì quan hệ của mấy người là thế nào? Đây là mấy P vậy?"

Ngay khi tầm mắt Kang Daniel hạ xuống, Ong Seong Wu vội lắc đầu, nghiêm túc nói, "Bọn anh và hắn không có quan hệ gì cả, thực sự."

Buổi chiều, bọn họ ngồi xe việt dã tiến vào Thái Lan. Jo Hyung Soo và Gong Hoe Jin tạm thời không muốn mọi người biết quan hệ hợp tác với Ong Seong Wu nên đã ngồi phi cơ đến Thái Lan từ sớm.

Trong quá trình này, Ong Seong Wu đã liên hệ với Lee Sung Hyun, sau khi ép hỏi rốt cuộc mới biết được một năm trước ông ta bắt đầu điều tra chuyện này. Hắn đem tất cả tư liệu gom lại, nhìn qua một lần nữa rồi đem máy tính đẩy qua cho mọi người nhớ rõ mặt những tên đứng đầu tổ chức để thuận tiện hành động.

Nửa đêm hôm đó, Gong Hoe Jin gọi điện thoại tới thông báo địa chỉ của vài người trong tổ chức, lại thông báo thêm tạm thời có hai người không ở đây. Ong Seong Wu nhất nhất ghi nhớ, đem bản đồ trải ra rồi phân công nhiệm vụ. Làm lính đánh thuê được nửa năm, kinh nghiệm cũng không ít, bọn họ muốn ám sát đối phương thì tương đối dễ dàng. Kang Daniel liếc mắt qua một cái, chỉ vào một quán bar, "Trước hừng đông tới nơi này tập hợp, chú ý an toàn."

"Rõ."

Đối phương chỉ có năm tên nên Kang Daniel không để Ong Seong Wu hành động mà để hắn ngồi ở quán bar phụ cận. Ong Seong Wu không phản bác, chỉ ngồi lại tại xe việt dã, liên hệ với Gong Hoe Jin. Hắn muốn biết hai tên còn lại ở đâu, rồi lại gọi cho Lee Sung Hyun. Nếu ông ta đã điều tra chuyện này thì đương nhiên sẽ có người ở đây.

"Tổ chức, nhờ ông, trước hừng đông thanh toán cho tôi hai người này."

Lee Sung Hyun đáp ứng nhưng vẫn lo lắng hỏi, "Cậu muốn làm gì?"

"Tôi muốn chỉ trong vòng một đêm xử lý toàn bộ thành viên nòng cốt của chúng", Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, che khuất đi ánh sáng sắc lạnh, "Sau hừng đông sẽ tìm tới cửa gặp Denis để nói chuyện."

"Cậu hiện tại đang ở Thái Lan? Nơi đó đều là người của chúng, cậu. . ."

"Yên tâm đi, tôi tính cả rồi", Ong Seong Wu biết ông ta lo lắng, lập tức an ủi vài câu. Dư quang trong mắt đảo qua liền thấy ở phụ cận quán bar có người. Hắn híp mắt nói, "Cứ như vậy, tôi đang bận."

Hắn ngắt điện thoại, mở cửa xe đi ra ngoài, ngồi ở trong quầy bar uống rượu, phía bên cạnh không lâu sau có người ngồi xuống. Hắn liếc mắt đánh giá, xác nhận mình không nhìn lầm. Người này, là một đại mỹ nhân. Hắn cười tủm tỉm nói, "Tiền rượu của cô ấy tính vào hóa đơn của tôi."

Mỹ nhân kia nhìn về phía hắn cười khẽ, nụ cười khuynh quốc khuynh thành.

Khi Kang Daniel và một đám người hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ, thành công tránh né tổ chức, tân tân khổ khổ trở về thì thấy Ong Seong Wu đang cùng một mỹ nhân nói chuyện phiếm, ánh mắt xinh đẹp tràn ngập phong lưu.

Hai mắt Lai Guan Lin sáng lên, "Aigoo, xinh đẹp a. . ."

Kang Daniel, ". . ."

Lai Guan Lin đột nhiên hoàn hồn chạy tới, "Huấn luyện viên, anh bình tĩnh a. Anh của tôi sẽ không phản bội mà. . .". Cậu vừa nói được một nửa thì nghẹn họng vì nhìn thấy tràng cảnh xảy ra trước mắt, Ong Seong Wu cùng mỹ nữ kia bước vào một ngõ hẻm bên hông quán bar, hơn nữa hắn còn thân mật ôm thắt lưng người đẹp. Kế tiếp. . . không cần nghĩ cũng biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra.

Kang Daniel híp mắt, không nhúc nhích, chuyện này tuyệt đối không đơn giản.

Lai Guan Lin yên lặng quan sát một hồi lâu, "Huấn luyện viên, chịu đựng a."

Kang Daniel không đáp, đợi một lát rồi quyết định đi tới. Một đám người thấy vậy vội vã đuổi theo, vừa mới nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu ôm mỹ nhân vào ngực thì sự việc tiếp theo khiến họ há hốc mồm. Ong Seong Wu hơi nghiêng người, bàn tay nắm lấy cần cổ thon dài của cô ta lưu loát vặn một cái, "rắc", tiếng xương gãy vang lên, hoàn toàn đem mỹ nhân kia giết chết.

"Cho là chỉ cần phái nữ nhân đến thì tao sẽ không hạ thủ được?", Ong Seong Wu tùy tay nâng xác chết lên, vứt sang một bên, "Đáng tiếc, tao không có hứng thú với thứ này."

Đám người Lai Guan Lin, ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu thảnh thơi đi ra ngoài, chớp chớp mắt nhìn bọn họ, "Nhìn tôi như thế là có ý gì? Chẳng lẽ các cậu luôn nghĩ tôi là sắc quỷ?"

Cả đám người "viu" một tiếng, nhất tề gật đầu.

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu lẩm bẩm vài câu, mặc kệ bọn họ, đi ra xe, "Lên xe, giờ chúng ta đi tìm cái kẻ được gọi là Denis kia."

Chương 68: Cục diện  
Nếu đối phương có thể phái tới một sát thủ mỹ nhân như vậy, chứng tỏ bọn họ đã bị giám thị. Ong Seong Wu suy nghĩ vài phút sau đó lấy tai nghe nhét vào tai, chủ động ngồi vào ghế lái. Kang Daniel vẫn đi phía sau hắn, thấy vậy liền mở cửa xe, ngồi vào ghế phó lái.

Bọn họ tổng cộng có hai xe việt dã. Kim Jae Hwan tự giác lên xe thứ hai. Lai Guan Lin mắt sáng ngời, chạy theo, chuẩn bị cùng sư huynh liên thủ đại sát tứ phương thì bị Hwang Min Hyun nhanh tay lẹ mắt tóm lấy cổ áo, ném ra ngoài.

Lai Guan Lin, ". . ."

"Hwang Min Hyun, anh đúng là ác độc!", Lai Guan Lin ngồi dưới đất rống to, "Đó là vị trí của tôi, của tôi! Anh có nghe thấy không, con mẹ nó, cho dù anh có ngồi đó thì sư huynh cũng không coi trọng anh đâu, chỉ uổng phí công sức thôi! Anh nghe thấy không? Nghe rồi thì phải hiểu đi, tại sao lại cứ như vậy!"

Hwang Min Hyun, ". . ."

Kim Jae Hwan. ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn những người trên xe mình đã ổn định, lại liếc mắt nhìn chiếc xe phía sau rồi đi thẳng. Hwang Min Hyun bình tĩnh nói, "Lái xe."

Vì vậy, Kim Jae Hwan vặn khóa, tiếng xe việt dã nổ ầm ầm. Lai Guan Lin vội ba chân bốn cẳng chạy lên xe, mở kênh thông tin kết nối nội bộ.

Đêm đã về khuya, trên đường có rất ít người qua lại nên chỉ cần nhìn là biết có bị theo dõi hay không. Xe việt dã vừa đi qua bốn con phố, Ong Seong Wu nhìn trong kính chiếu hậu đã thấy phía sau có ba chiếc xe bám theo, không khỏi nhướn mày, trầm ngâm suy nghĩ, kết nối với Gong Hoe Jin, "Này, hiện tại có loạn không?"

Giọng nói của Gong Hoe Jin đầy sung sướng, "Loạn, tao đang chuẩn bị cho người đánh chiếm."

Nòng cốt của tổ chức chỉ trong một đêm đã bị tiêu diệt gọn, lòng người hoảng hốt, đúng là thời điểm tốt để đánh chiếm. Ong Seong Wu hiểu đạo lý này, đương nhiên cũng hiểu người này chỉ giúp mình vì lợi ích, hắn hỏi, "Loạn tới trình độ nào? Sau khi người phía trên bị ám sát thì bao lâu bắt đầu loạn?"

"Sao thế?", Gong Hoe Jin là người cực kỳ thông minh, lập tức phát hiện ra vấn đề, nghĩ nghĩ một lát rồi nói, "Bọn họ rất nhanh đã rối loạn, hơn nữa còn là vô cùng hoảng hốt. Mày hoài nghi đây là giả?"

"Nếu bọn họ thực sự loạn như vậy, làm sao vẫn có thể phân phó người theo dõi tao? Tao vẫn cảm thấy có gì đó là lạ. Lão đại trực tiếp của họ có phải người mà mày nói là nòng cốt tổ chức không? Mà những người bị bọn tao giết có thực sự là nòng cốt thật hay không?", Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, "Cho dù là thật thì trước kia tao đã từng tiêu diệt bọn họ một lần, bọn họ nếu quyết định tìm tao lần nữa thì không thể không có chuẩn bị được. A, có lẽ còn có một khả năng nữa, bọn họ cho rằng tao sẽ lại như lần trước, một mình hành động, đem cả đám giết sạch chứ không có trợ thủ."

"Ừ, tao sẽ tra lại xem sao. Mày đang đi đâu thế?"

"Tao muốn đi tìm Denis, trên đường đi bị theo dõi. Bọn họ sau khi nhìn thấy phương hướng mà tao đi thì lại giảm tốc, tao cảm thấy. . ."

Gong Hoe Jin nghiền ngẫm gật đầu, "Có thể Denis đoán được mày sắp đến nên đang đợi mày."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, quay lại bảo Kang Daniel mở máy tính, nhờ Lee Sung Hyun tra lại tất cả những gì Gong Hoe Jin kể lại, trừ bỏ những người là nòng cốt của tổ chức thì còn có thêm danh sách những người phải chú ý. Hắn liếc qua tư liệu rồi nói, "Mày đi tra lại xem có phải là giả dối gì không, tao cho mày một vài cái tên, nếu tra ra họ thì phải lập tức làm thịt, có lẽ sau khi giết sạch những người đó thì mọi thứ mới thực sự loạn."

Gong Hoe Jin đáp ứng, đối với nguồn tin của Ong Seong Wu hoàn toàn không có gì thắc mắc, nhanh chóng cắt đứt tín hiệu.

Ong Seong Wu lại liếc nhìn về phía sau một cái, phát hiện mấy chiếc xe kia vẫn không nhanh không chậm bám theo như cũ, khẽ nhíu mày, nhìn đường phía trước rồi xách súng đứng lên, nói với Kang Daniel, "Anh tới lái xe đi, một đoạn nữa thì giảm tốc độ, tôi muốn bắn hạ mấy chiếc xe này."

Kang Daniel thu hồi máy tính, liếc mắt phía sau một cái ý bảo bọn họ đến lái xe, sau đó cũng cầm súng đứng lên, ý tứ là muốn đi cùng nhau. Hắn cũng không phải kẻ ngốc, đương nhiên biết rõ Denis đang chờ bọn họ đến, người kia không thể không chuẩn bị nên tình huống của họ bây giờ đang rất nguy hiểm. Ong Seong Wu nếu chỉ là đơn thuần muốn đánh hạ hai chiếc xe phía sau thì không nói làm gì, nhưng dựa theo tính cách của người này thì khả năng cao hắn sẽ tự mình chạy đi tìm Denis chứ không muốn liên lụy bọn họ.

Ong Seong Wu quay đầu nhìn Kang Daniel. Trong xe là một mảnh hôn ám, chỉ có ánh đèn đường chiếu rõ khuốn mặt nhìn nghiêng của người này, đôi mắt hẹp vẫn trầm ổn như nước nhưng vô cùng kiên định, không cho phép hắn làm trái ý. Hắn nhìn vào đôi mắt người này một lúc lâu, rốt cuộc đành phải thỏa hiệp, mở mạng nội bộ ra phân phó, "Quẹo sang trái sau đó lập tức quay đầu xe,"

Kim Jae Hwan đáp thanh, ý tứ lão đại nhà mình là muốn đem người phía sau xử lý gọn, miễn cho việc đối phương nắm giữ hành tung của bản thân. Hắn đạp chân ga tăng tốc, những người phía sau không ngờ đến việc này nên cũng vội tăng tốc theo. Kim Jae Hwan quay tay lái vòng xe ngược trở lại khiến họ bất ngờ, hiển nhiên không nghĩ đến xe phía trước lộn ngược trở lại. Hai thân xe ma sát nhau tóe ra những tia lửa điện.

Kim Jae Hwan đánh vỡ cửa kính xe, Lai Guan Lin ôm súng, ngay cả nhắm cũng không cần, cứ thế bắn "Đoàng, đoàng" mấy tiếng vang lên đã bắn trúng lốp xe. Chiếc xe kia đang chạy vận tốc cao, lốp xe lại bị bắn nổ nên lập tức bị lật nghiêng sang bên cạnh. Xe bên cạnh không tránh kịp, cả hai đều bị nổ tung.

Chiếc xe cuối cùng tránh được vụ nổ phía trước, còn chưa hoàn hồn đã thấy xe Ong Seong Wu chặn trước, bọn họ vội rút súng, chuẩn bị phản kích, thế nhưng Ong Seong Wu rất nhanh ra tay trước, chỉ thấy hắn nâng tay, ngay lập tức đục một lỗ đạn giữa trán người lái xe. Chiếc xe nhất thời mất khống chế, va vào vành chắn bảo hộ. Ong Seong Wu sau khi bắn xong nhanh chóng quay về. Kang Daniel rút chốt lựu đạn, ném ra ngoài sau đó cũng rời đi. Chỉ nghe một tiếng nổ vang trời phía sau, ánh lửa bùng lên tận màn đêm tối.

Mọi người nhanh chóng lái xe rời khỏi đây. Ong Seong Wu sau khi suy đoán Denis chắc chắn đã đoán được những gì bọn họ đã làm nên muốn bàn bạc chuyện này kĩ hơn. Hắn tìm một nơi hẻo lánh, dừng xe lại, Kim Jae Hwan theo sát, sau đó Lai Guan Lin mở cửa xe đi ra, chạy như điên đến trước mặt Ong Seong Wu, "Anh~"

Ong Seong Wu liếc hắn một cái, "Sao thế?"

Lai Guan Lin không đáp, tiếp tục nhìn hắn, phe phẩy cái đuôi chờ được khen ngợi.

Ong Seong Wu vuốt cằm, "Sao tôi thấy cái cảnh này quen vậy?"

Kang Daniel vô cùng bình tĩnh nói, "Em ở trước mặt trung đoàn Chung cũng một bộ dạng như vậy. Lin Lin quả nhiên là đệ tử chân truyền."

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Lai Guan Lin duỗi móng vuốt áp lên cửa xe, "Anh~"

Kim Jae Hwan bước tới, "Em phải đến cảm ơn anh. Nếu không có kỹ thuật lái xe hạng nhất này thì em căn bản một chút uy phong cũng không có."

"Đúng, anh nói đúng", Lai Guan Lin chạy qua, xoa bóp bả vai cho sư huynh nhà mình, còn thuận tiện châm một điếu thuốc. Ong Seong Wu cả giận, xuống xe đạp cho mỗi người một cước, "Được rồi, mấy người nghĩ chúng ra đang đi chơi sao? Để lão tử yên tĩnh!"

Hai người ngồi thành thành thật thật chọc kiến trên đất. Kim Jae Hwan ngẩng đầu, "Lão đại, hiện tại chúng ta đi đâu?"

Ong Seong Wu đang muốn trả lời thì nghe âm thanh chuông điện thoại vang lên. Hắn cầm điện thoại nhìn, là Gong Hoe Jin, lập tức nghe, "Thế nào? Là thật hay là giả?"

"Nói đi nói lại nửa ngày, là thật. Bọn nó không ngờ mày có thể giết một lúc từng đấy người trong vòng một đêm nên trở tay không kịp", Gong Hoe Jin nói, "Bất quá có vài nơi tin tức chậm, chưa biết điều đó. Kỳ thật tao cảm thấy thật hay giả cũng chẳng sao cả, bảo bối, mày chỉ cần đem lão đại của chúng làm thịt là xong chuyện."

Ong Seong Wu cười tủm tỉm, "Cũng đúng, dù sao thì tao cũng chỉ giết có mấy người, phần còn lại tao không có quan hệ gì cả."

Gong Hoe Jin lập tức nở nụ cười, "Mày còn muốn đi tìm Denis? Theo tin tức của tao thì chỗ ở tạm thời của hắn không thay đổi. Hắn có lẽ đang đợi mày đấy."

"Ừ, đương nhiên là tao sẽ đi."

"Tao cũng chỉ giúp mày được đến thế thôi. Chúc may mắn, bảo bối."

Ong Seong Wu buông điện thoại, nhìn kỹ bản đồ. Lai Guan Lin ngửa đầu, "Anh, ngày đó anh cũng xem qua bản đồ thế này, anh rốt cuộc đã nghĩ thế nào? Nếu chỉ có một mình thì anh sẽ làm gì?"

"Đương nhiên là trực tiếp giết từ cửa giết vào."

"Nếu vậy thì anh còn do dự gì chứ?", Lai Guan Lin mãnh liệt đứng dậy, "Chúng ta đi thôi! Ngao!"

Ong Seong Wu lại đem cậu đá xuống đất, tiếp tục nhìn. Lai Guan Lin trưng ra biểu tình ủy khuất, vẽ vòng tròn trên đất, "Chúng ta không có yếu như vậy đi?"

Những người khác nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu. Sau khi nhiệm vụ kết thúc, Kang Daniel đã đem tất cả kể lại cho bọn họ nghe một lần, giờ đương nhiên họ hiểu được nỗi băn khoăn của Ong Seong Wu. Người này có lẽ không bao giờ muốn liên lụy chiến hữu bị thương nên mới cẩn thận như vậy.

Kang Daniel sờ sờ đầu hắn, "Seong Wu, tất cả mọi người đều có năng lực tự bảo vệ mình."

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt trầm mặc, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bọn họ. Mọi người nhìn thẳng hắn, con ngươi lấp lánh ẩn ẩn mang theo ý cười, tự tin và thoải mái. Lai Guan Lin đứng dậy nhìn hắn, "Anh, chúng em đều có thể tự bảo vệ mình."

Ong Seong Wu lại trầm mặc, một lúc lâu sau mới gật đầu, "Đi thôi."

Mọi người sĩ khí dâng cao, lúc này bỗng nhiên điện thoại lại reo, Ong Seong Wu lập tức bắt máy, "Sao thế?"

"Không có gì", Gong Hoe Jin cười nói, "Cho mày một kinh hỉ."

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên nảy lên dự cảm bất hảo, xe việt dã và điện thoại đều do người này đưa cho, hắn có thể hay không đụng tay đụng chân cái gì, "Mày sẽ không. . .". Hắn đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng mô tơ nổ, ngay sau đó hai chiếc xe máy chạy tới.

Gong Hoe Jin cười nói, "Tao cuối cùng cũng bắt được định vị của mày, sau đó tìm đến, a, thuận tiện nhắc tới, Jo Hyung Soo cũng theo tới."

Ong Seong Wu dập máy, khóe miệng run rẩy nhìn về phía trước. Kang Daniel đứng cạnh hắn, "Là hai người kia?"

Ong Seong Wu "ừ" một tiếng, ôm trán, "Bọn họ tới làm gì?"

"Anh nghĩ Gong Hoe Jin là đến góp vui, còn Jo Hyung Soo thì. . .", Kang Daniel nói, nhìn hai chiếc xe chạy đến, Gong Hoe Jin ló đầu ra, "Bảo bối, tao và mày sẽ cùng đi tìm Denis." (Một đôi chuyên đi ăn hôi phá đám người khác =))))

Ong Seong Wu bất đắc dĩ, "Mày không phải nên vội vã khuếch trương thế lực sao?"

"Vài việc kia có thể để thủ hạ làm, không cần tao xuất mã. Nói cho cùng thì tao cũng đã nuốt rất nhiều địa bàn rồi", Gong Hoe Jin liếm liếm khóe miệng, "Tao cảm thấy ở cùng mày mới thú vị, đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu không để ý đến hắn, Gong Hoe Jin cũng không ngại, đưa tay, "Tai nghe kết nối mạng nội bộ đâu, đưa cho tao một cái. Mọi người bây giờ đang đứng trên cùng một con thuyền."

Jo Hyung Soo ngồi trên một chiếc xe khác, sau khi lấy một cái, cuối cùng mở miệng, "Tốt nhất mau đi thôi, người phía sau sắp đuổi đến nơi rồi."

"Phía sau?", Ong Seong Wu lập tức hỏi, "Mấy người đừng nói là bị bám đuôi nha?"

Gong Hoe Jin tiếc nuối gật đầu, "Có, hơn nữa còn không ít." (Dm đi đến đâu cũng ban phát tai hoạ...)

Ong Seong Wu nổi giận, "Tao biết ngay mà, chỉ cần nhìn thấy cái mặt mày là vĩnh viễn không bao giờ có chuyện gì tốt đẹp cả!"

Mọi người nhanh chóng lên xe, chỉ thấy cách đó không xa có thể nghe được tiếng súng, hiển nhiên còn đang hỗn chiến. Ong Seong Wu quyết định, "Giải quyết gọn tất cả."

Mấy chiếc xe nhanh chóng đi qua, Kim Jae Hwan và Ong Seong Wu đạp chân ga, vọt vào giữa chiến trường. Ong Seong Wu một tay lái xe một tay cầm súng, "đoàng. . . đoàng" hai tiếng vang lên, một chiếc xe bốc cháy, nổ tung.

Gong Hoe Jin khen ngợi, "Bảo bối, tài bắn súng của mày thật tốt."

Ong Seong Wu chuyên tâm nhìn đường, thấp giọng nói, "Hướng hai giờ."

Ngay khi hắn vừa nói thì Kang Daniel đã nổ súng, lại giải quyết thêm một chiếc xe. Thành viên Hình Thiên phối hợp vô cùng ăn ý, lại có khả năng bắn súng chuẩn xác, uy lực không thể xem thường.

Trong kênh nội bộ hầu hết là mệnh lệnh ngắn gọn, ngẫu nhiên xen lẫn âm thanh hỗn loạn của Gong Hoe Jin, ví dụ như là, "Kia là người của tao, đừng bắn", "Quả nhiên là cực phẩm, so với xem phim còn giỏi hơn, mày cảm thấy thế nào, bảo bối?", "Chúng mày đổi nghề đi, đừng làm lính đánh thuê nữa, tao bao dưỡng tất cả, hoặc là bảo bối, mày đi theo tao đi, hả?"

Như vậy còn chưa tính là gì, cho đến khi âm thanh của Gong Hoe Jin có chút thở dốc, "Bảo bối, tao chịu không nổi, tao muốn mày, chúng ta làm đi!" (Cái đm, thôi t thua =))))))

1  
Kênh nội bộ im lặng một cách quỷ dị, Kang Daniel rốt cuộc không chịu nổi nữa, "Lin Lin, đóng thiết bị của hắn lại!"

"Được."

Gong Hoe Jin híp mắt, "Mày có dám không? Mấy thứ này đều là của tao cho chúng mày đấy."

"Tôi. . .Tôi dám. . ." Lai Guan Lin run run rẩy rẩy, "xoạch" một tiếng, ngắt kết nối.

Biểu tình Gong Hoe Jin vặn vẹo, đạp nát thiết bị kết nối, phân phó thủ hạ lái xe qua. Người nọ vặn ga phóng tới chỗ họ thì Kim Jae Hwan nhấn ga, vẻ mặt bình tĩnh, trêu ngươi, "Đến đuổi theo đi, đuổi theo đi a~"

Hwang Min Hyun, ". . ."

Lai Guan Lin, ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu tăng tốc rời đi, đem chuyện còn lại giao cho thủ hạ Gong Hoe Jin xử lý, hướng đến chỗ ở của Denis. Hắn nhìn phong cảnh bên ngoài, con người sâu thăm thẳm. Kang Daniel sờ đầu hắn, "Không sao đâu."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, thầm nghĩ, chỉ cần giết được kẻ cầm đầu, những người khác hắn không quan tâm.

Chỗ ở của Denis tương đối hẻo lánh, tòa nhà cũng không xa hoa, xung quanh là một vườn cây xanh um, tươi tốt. Lúc bọn họ đến nơi Denis đã đứng chờ sẵn ở cửa, khuôn mặt còn mang theo ý cười nhã nhặn.

Bên cạnh hắn tuy chỉ có hai thủ hạ, nhưng không hề tỏ ra khẩn trương mà phi thường thong dong. Vừa thấy họ xuống xe, hắn cười cười chào hỏi, "Gong tiên sinh, Jo tiên sinh, hoan nghênh đến hàn xá. Mời vào trong."

Sự hòa khí của hắn như thể đêm nay hắn không phải là người bị kẻ khác đến trả thù hay nuốt hết địa bàn vậy. Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, xác định, người này tựa như không thèm để ý đến thế lực của mình ra sao.

Denis thấy được tầm mắt của hắn, cười cười, "Rốt cuộc đã gặp lại, Ong Seong Wu."

Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu dựa vào cửa xe. Bọn họ giờ đang ở địa bàn của người ta, biện pháp tốt nhất là phải chế trụ người này, nhưng bọn họ vừa mới xuống xe, tạm thời chưa phải lúc. Hắn cười tủm tỉm nói, "Lần trước lễ vật anh đưa cho tôi, tôi không thích lắm."

"A, phải không, tiếc quá", Denis cười nói, "Để biểu đạt xin lỗi, đêm nay tôi sẽ cho cậu một lễ vật khác. Cậu nhất định sẽ thích."

"Tỷ như?"

"Tôi cho cậu gặp một người, cậu tìm tôi hẳn là vì người ấy. Ông ta chờ cậu lâu rồi", Denis đưa tay, "Xin mời vào trong."

Hắn nói xong, xoay người vào đại trạch. Ong Seong Wu lập tức chạy tới định chế trụ hắn thì bị hai gã thủ hạ phát hiện, rút súng bảo vệ ông chủ. Denis quay đầu lại, "Ong tiên sinh, kiên nhẫn một chút."

Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu lóe lên, cười tủm tỉm gật đầu, trong lòng đang tìm cơ hội giải quyết hai người này.

Đoàn người chậm rãi tiến về phía trước, thuận tiện cảnh giác nhìn bốn phía. Bọn họ đều là những người có kinh nghiệm, chỉ liếc một cái là rõ xung quanh không có ai ẩn nấp. Ánh mắt Ong Seong Wu từ đầu đến cuối đều không rời Denis. Hắn nhìn phía trước, chuẩn bị động thủ thì nghe Denis nói, "Ong tiên sinh, anh mang nhiều người quá, ông ta chỉ muốn gặp anh thôi."

Ong Seong Wu đột nhiên thấy bất an, còn chưa kịp ra tay thì nghe tiếng xe phanh gấp. Thành viên Hình Thiên nhanh chóng tìm vị trí chiến đấu. Ong Seong Wu nhìn về phía Denis, người kia đã quẹo góc đi mất. Hắn còn chưa biết tên đó sẽ giở trò gì, nhưng nếu đuổi theo vậy thì những người khác sẽ thế nào?

Kang Daniel nhìn thế cục, thấp giọng nói, "Seong Wu, chế trụ hắn."

Ong Seong Wu chần chờ, "Nhưng mọi người. . ."

"Không sao đâu, người tới không nhiều", Kang Daniel dừng lại một lát, biết người này lo lắng cho chiến hữu nên nói thêm, "Anh sẽ ở lại chỉ huy, em đi đi, chú ý an toàn."

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt một cái, đúng là hộ vệ ở đây không nhiều, Kang Daniel tuyệt đối có thể ứng phó. Hắn cắn răng, vội vàng đuổi theo nhưng lại không tìm thấy Denis. Hắn chỉ thấy được thân ảnh của hai hộ vệ. Ong Seong Wu rút súng, trực tiếp xử lý một trong hai người đó, tiếp tục đuổi theo. Gong Hoe Jin và Jo Hyung Soo không có hứng thú ở lại hỗn chiến nên cũng đem thủ hạ đi theo.

Thân ảnh Ong Seong Wu tựa như liệp báo, nhanh chóng chạy qua góc. Lần này Denis không chạy nữa mà chỉ nhìn hắn. Hắn đang híp mắt nhìn thì đột nhiên có một người nhảy ra rút súng muốn bắn. Hắn định tránh nhưng khi nhìn thấy người đó, hắn sững sờ, đồng tử co rụt lại, ". . .Thầy?"

Lời còn chưa dứt thì cả cơ thể đã cứng đờ. Hắn kêu lên một tiếng, bụng truyền đến cảm giác mát lạnh, lực đạo của thân thể biến mất.

Trong nháy mắt, không chỉ Jo Hyung Soo mà cả Gong Hoe Jin cũng biến sắc. Người nọ đến gần Ong Seong Wu, chủy thủ đâm xuống, máu tươi lại chảy ra.

Mạng liên lạc nội bộ lại xôn xao.

". . . Seong Wu?"

". . .Lão đại?"

"Anh, anh làm sao thế?"

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, ôm lấy vết thương nhìn chằm chằm người kia, biểu tình cực độ khiếp sợ, "Thầy. . .Thầy không. . ."

Người nọ không nói một tiếng, rút chủy thủ lui về phía sau, đứng bên người Denis.

Ong Seong Wu rên lên một tiếng. Máu tươi vì chủy thủ rút ra nên đột nhiên phun ra, chân hắn mềm nhũn ngã xuống, được Jo Hyung Soo ôm lấy, "Seong Wu!"

Denis im lặng nhìn, "Có phải rất giống hay không? Phải giải phẫu mấy lần mới ra được khuôn mặt này. Tôi biết, cậu không thể xuống tay với sư phụ mình."

"Hắn không phải. . .cũng không xứng. . .", Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói, trong lòng mơ hồ hiện ra một ý niệm. Đứa nhỏ lần trước và hàng giả lần này, nếu để có trình độ này thì. . . chỉ có người kia.

Lần này hắn sơ suất quá.

"Tiếng súng bên kia ngớt rồi", Denis nhìn hắn, "Có biết vì sao chỗ này ít hộ vệ không? Vì cho dù cậu có bao nhiêu người, cũng sẽ táng thân toàn bộ ở đây."

Ong Seong Wu ngẩng đầu, biến sắc. Chỉ thấy Denis rút ra một cái điều khiển từ xa, mãnh liệt nhấn xuống. Phía sau vang lên tiếng nổ rung trời. Hắn hoảng sợ quay đầu lại, mặt trắng bệch.

Denis lạnh lùng nói, "Động thủ!"

Ong Seong Wu trong lòng chấn động, muốn quay đầu lại nhưng Jo Hyung Soo vội vàng ôm cả người hắn vào ngực. "Đoàng" một tiếng, súng nổ.

Một người rống to, "Ông chủ!"

Một người chắn trước mặt họ ngã xuống.

Ong Seong Wu và Jo Hyung Soo nhìn qua, người trong thời khắc sinh tử ấy chạy ra giúp họ đỡ đạn, không phải ai khác mà lại là Gong Hoe Jin!

Chương 69: Kẻ phía sau màn

Quần áo Gong Hoe Jin dần dần bị máu thấm ra ướt đẫm, gương mặt hắn trắng bệch không còn chút huyết sắc, phảng phất như sắp tắt thở đến nơi.

Hắn không thấy Ong Seong Wu, cũng không thấy Jo Hyung Soo, càng không thấy Denis, mà chỉ là một màn đêm tối mịt, mặt có vẻ hơi ngơ ngác khó hiểu, thậm chí còn có chút thất thần. Hắn không hiểu tại sao vừa rồi hắn lại lao tới, càng không rõ mình làm như vậy là vì ai, hay lại là vì Jo Hyung Soo.

Ong Seong Wu đảo mắt nhìn Gong Hoe Jin. Người này từ nhỏ đã bị khi dễ, sau này dùng chính hai bàn tay trắng để gây dựng thế lực, chậm rãi có được địa vị như ngày hôm nay. Nhưng có lẽ cả đời này, điều hắn thực sự theo đuổi, thực sự muốn đạt được là cái gì, chính hắn cũng không biết.

Hiện tại bản thân hắn đã trọng thương, có lẽ sẽ chết, mà lại còn chết một cách mờ mịt. Hắn lăn lộn lâu như vậy, nếu có thể dùng từ để hình dung thì chỉ có hai chữ hỗn đản, người như hắn, có chết cũng không hết tội. Ong Seong Wu biết điểm ấy, nhưng ở chung một khoảng thời gian, hắn phát hiện mình cũng không phải hoàn toàn thờ ơ với người này, hơn nữa người nọ còn vì bọn họ đỡ đạn.

Denis bị tình huống trước mặt làm cho ngẩn người, lập tức nhẹ giọng nói, còn có chút tán thưởng, "Ong Seong Wu, mị lực quả nhiên tốt, tạm thời không nói đến Gong tiên sinh, mà ngay cả Jo tiên sinh cũng sẵn sàng vì cậu mà chết. Tôi thật không hiểu cậu tốt đẹp chỗ nào cơ chứ."

"Tôi không rõ. . .", Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói, cẩn thận bật kênh nội bộ nghe ngóng nhưng đầu kia vẫn không có âm thanh, có thể vừa rồi đã bị nổ chết hết, cho dù khả quan một chút thì ít nhất vẫn có người phải hi sinh. Hắn cắn chặt răng, cố sức đứng dậy, giương mắt nhìn qua, "Hắn ở đâu?"

"Bây giờ tôi không thể nói cho cậu biết", Denis chậm rãi lắc đầu, "Hắn ra lệnh cho tôi phế của cậu một cánh tay, tôi còn chưa làm xong đâu.", Hắn nói xong, nâng cằm ra lệnh cho thủ hạ nâng súng bắn.

Dư quang Ong Seong Wu chợt lóe, súng trong tay nâng lên, "đoàng. . .đoàng. . .đoàng. . ." ba tiếng nổ vang lên, lập tức có một người ngã xuống đất, một người kêu rên còn một người thì chết không kịp nhắm mắt.

\-- -- Một khắc kia Ong Seong Wu ra tay rất nhanh, trước khi người kia kịp nổ súng thì hắn đã bắn nát bàn tay người đó, khiến người đó ôm tay lăn lộn trên đất. Hộ vệ bên người Denis thấy tình huống không tốt, lập tức nổ súng. Đồng tử của Jo Hyung Soo co rụt lại, vội vàng bảo vệ Ong Seong Wu, vai trái bị bắn trúng, máu tươi lập tức phun ra. Ngay khi tên hộ vệ nổ súng, Ong Seong Wu quay người, "đoàng" một tiếng, đục một lỗ đạn giữa trán gã, sạch sẽ, lưu loát.

Chỉ ngắn ngủn trong nháy mắt, hai người chết một người bị thương, chỉ còn Denis đứng tại chỗ.

Ong Seong Wu bất động, họng súng đen ngòm chĩa vào Denis, ánh mắt nồng đậm sát khí. Ánh mắt kia đen thăm thẳm, lạnh như băng đâm vào tim khiến cho người ta không dám nhìn thẳng.

Mà người vừa nãy nằm trên đất lăn lộn sau khi đứng dậy được bị Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt một cái, toàn thân run rẩy, vội vã bỏ chạy.

Ong Seong Wu không dời họng súng ra khỏi Denis, gằn từng chữ một nói, "Mau, từng bước, đến đây."

Denis bị khí thế của hắn áp bức, cơ thể cứng đờ. Hắn biết mình chỉ cần phản kháng một chút thôi thì người này tuyệt đối sẽ không do dự mà làm thịt hắn. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm họng súng, lại quay ra nhìn Ong Seong Wu. Người này sắc mặt trắng bệch, cơ thể hơi run rẩy, rõ ràng là nỏ mạnh hết đà nhưng vẫn duy trì được đến giờ, lại có thể tỏa ra khí thế cùng sát khí kinh người đến vậy.

Càng yếu ớt lại càng lợi hại. Đây là lần đầu tiên hắn gặp một con người như vậy.

Ong Seong Wu hít vào một hơi, tóc mái trước trán bị mồ hôi lạnh thấm ướt. Dư quang của hắn liếc qua nhìn thấy Jo Hyung Soo được thủ hạ đỡ lấy, đứng ở một bên. Người này nghĩa vô phản cố cứu hắn, hắn không phải không cảm kích, nhưng tình huống hiện tại không phải là lúc nói cảm ơn. Hắn lại liếc mắt nhìn Gong Hoe Jin đang được thủ hạ nâng lên, chuẩn bị rời đi.

Ong Seong Wu đã đại khái có thể đoán ra kẻ chủ mưu phía sau nên nếu bắt hắn phải rời đi lúc này, hắn sẽ không cam tâm. Nhưng Kang Daniel giờ vẫn không biết sống chết thế nào, hắn không thể buông tha hy vọng sống sót của người đó.

Nghĩ như vậy, hô hấp Ong Seong Wu không khỏi cứng lại, ánh mắt hiện lên một cỗ đau đớn. Nơi đó vừa mới bị nổ, bây giờ tình trạng thế nào, còn có. . . người đó và mọi người có sống sót được hay không, hắn không dám nghĩ tiếp.

Jo Hyung Soo biết biện pháp tốt nhất hiện tại chính là chế trụ Denis, nhưng Ong Seong Wu đang bị thương nên hắn quyết định phân phó thủ hạ vài câu. Người đó tiến lên phía trước, đặt súng ngay sát thái dương Denis.

Ong Seong Wu nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lượng máu mất quá nhiều khiến hắn đứng có chút miễn cưỡng. Tay cầm súng rốt cuộc cũng buông xuống, đầu ngón tay có hơi phát run, hắn cố gắng không để ai nhìn thấy, "Hắn ở đâu?"

"Ở trong phòng bên kia", Denis nhẹ giọng nói, "Từ lần bị thương trước, hành động của hắn bất tiện, bên người chỉ có một thủ hạ chiếu cố."

Ong Seong Wu nhất thời híp mắt, Denis thấy thế vội nói, "Lời tôi nói đúng là sự thật. Chốt mở cửa ở đằng sau giá để rượu vang, là chỗ lồi lên hình bầu dục."

Trong lòng Jo Hyung Soo đột nhiên dâng lên dự cảm không tốt, lập tức nói, "Seong Wu, theo anh đến bệnh viện."

Ong Seong Wu băng bó sơ qua miệng vết thương, con ngươi đen tuyền chìm vào điên cuồng, gằn từng tiếng, "Tôi muốn tự tay giết hắn, anh mang theo Denis, cùng Gong Hoe Jin rời đi. Nếu anh đi qua chỗ kia, nếu thấy. . .thấy. . .", hắn nói xong dừng lại, con ngươi lại hiện lên vẻ đau đớn nhưng lập tức áp chế.

Nếu thấy người sống thì thuận tiện cứu. . . Jo Hyung Soo đương nhiên hiểu rõ hắn định nói gì, lập tức nói, "Đừng hồ nháo, em nhìn lại bộ dáng của mình lúc này đi."

"Cậu ta không sao. Một đao kia không tổn thương đến nội tạng", Denis giải thích, nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, "Người kia tuy cũng muốn tự tay giết cậu, nhưng thân thủ của cậu quá lợi hại, vốn muốn phế một tay của cậu, đáng tiếc. . ."

"Câm miệng", Jo Hyung Soo trầm giọng, "Seong Wu, đi theo anh."

Ong Seong Wu không đáp. Thực tế thì trước kia tại Nga, thương thế của hắn còn nghiêm trọng hơn, hắn cũng không rời đi, giờ thì lại càng miễn bàn. Người kia, phải chết, phải chết trước mặt hắn. Ý niệm này qua năm tháng đã bị vùi lấp nay lại mạnh mẽ sống dậy, ngày đêm nhắc nhở hắn tựa như đã thành tâm bệnh.

"Jo Hyung Soo, rời đi", Ong Seong Wu nhẹ giọng nói, mang súng tiến lên phía trước.

Jo Hyung Soo vội vàng tiến lên muốn kéo hắn, nhưng mới đi được hai bước đã nghe một thanh âm trầm thấp cất lên, "Anh đi đi, nơi này đã có tôi."

Ong Seong Wu chấn động, trái tim không thể kiểm soát nhảy dựng lên, còn chưa điều chỉnh tốt trạng thái thì đã bị người từ phía sau ôm lấy, rơi vào một vòng tay ấm áp, hơi thở quen thuộc vờn quanh chóp mũi khiến hắn chỉ trong một khắc đã thả lỏng, vô cùng an tâm.

Hắn có thể ngửi được mùi khói súng cùng máu tươi trộn lẫn trong không khí, không nhịn được mà quay đầu lại. Bởi vì tư thế bất tiện nên chỉ có thể nhìn thấy nửa thân trên của Kang Daniel đã bám dày một tầng bụi, đầm đìa máu, căn bản không thể nhìn ra bị thương thế nào. Âm thanh phát ra có chút nghèn nghẹn, "Anh thế nào?", hắn dừng một chút lại hỏi, "Mọi người đâu?"

"Anh không sao, có hai người bị thương, Jae Hwan đã đưa họ đến bệnh viện."

Đáy lòng Ong Seong Wu căng thẳng, "Bị thương có nặng không?"

Kang Daniel trầm mặc một lát mới chậm rãi lên tiếng, "Bom ở gần Jae Hwan quá, nhưng lúc nổ Min Hyun đã kịp thời bảo vệ, bị thương tương đối nặng, một người khác cũng không kịp né, có điều so với Min Hyun thì tốt hơn, hiện tại đã đi bệnh viện", hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Em không sao chứ? Đừng cậy mạnh."

Ong Seong Wu hít sâu một hơi, "Em nhất định phải giết người kia!"

Kang Daniel ngẩn ra. Vừa rồi hắn nghe qua kênh nội bộ có thể đoán được đại khái tình huống, biết đối phương tìm một người trông giống thầy của Ong Seong Wu để đối phó, hắn lại xác định thêm người phía sau màn quả thực đáng chết vạn phần.

"Em xác định là hắn?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, "Tám chín phần mười."

Kang Daniel hiểu rõ được sự cố chấp của Ong Seong Wu đối với người nọ, biết khuyên nhủ cũng vô dụng nên hắn chỉ sờ sờ đầu Ong Seong Wu, "Anh đi cùng em, sau khi giết hắn thì lập tức tới bệnh viện."

"Vâng." (Oái, tự nhiên ngoan thế hổng quen :<)

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn bọn họ, ánh mắt trầm xuống, nhanh chóng bước ra đuổi kịp Gong Hoe Jin, nghiêng đầu nhìn một cái, ánh mắt rất lạnh lẽo.

Con ngươi mờ mịt của Gong Hoe Jin bình tĩnh trở lại -- -- Hắn có rất ít thời điểm có thể bình tĩnh, lúc này hai mắt chỉ mở to. Hắn vẫn còn lại một chút ý thức, nhìn về phía Jo Hyung Soo, rồi quay đầu nhắm mắt, một chút biểu cảm cũng không có.

Jo Hyung Soo nhìn chằm chằm Gong Hoe Jin một lúc lâu sau đó thu hồi tầm mắt, không nói gì mà rời đi.

Gong Hoe Jin trợn mắt nhìn, con ngươi đen như mực, không biết rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì. Một lúc lâu sau, ánh mắt mơ hồ hoa lên, nặng nề hôn mê.

Ong Seong Wu bị Kang Daniel ôm vào nhà, mở đèn, phòng khách bất chợt sáng lên. Hắn quay đầu, lúc này mới nhìn rõ bộ dáng của Kang Daniel, khắp người loang lổ vết máu, tình trạng tuyệt đối không khả quan, "Anh. . ."

"Không có gì, vết thương nhẹ thôi", Kang Daniel vẫn bình tĩnh, "Vết máu này là của Min Hyun."

Ong Seong Wu không khỏi nhíu mày, nhìn quanh quất, "Sao lại chỉ có mình anh? Lin Lin đâu?"

"Anh giao nhiệm vụ cho họ", Kang Daniel nói, ôm hắn đi vào sâu bên trong, "Hắn ở đâu?"

Ong Seong Wu nhăn mặt, không biết Kang Daniel nói thật hay giả. Hắn hít vào một hơi thật sâu, không lãng phí thời gian nữa, "Đi tìm kệ rượu, chốt mở hình bầu dục. . ."

Bọn họ đảo quanh một vòng tìm kiếm, cuối cùng dừng lại. Ong Seong Wu nhìn thẳng, con ngươi đột nhiên trở nên dữ tợn. Nơi đó có đặt một cái màn hình, một người trong đó đang nhìn hắn, "Seong Wu, biểu tình của em thật đẹp mắt. Có đôi khi anh nghĩ, người mà anh vừa yêu vừa hận hiện tại rốt cuộc thế nào? Vì em mà thầy của em chết, em có thống khổ ngủ không ngon, ăn không được, lúc nào cũng tự tra tấn mình hay không. . ."

Người nọ thay đổi tư thế, để lộ ra phân nửa khuôn mặt đều là những vết sẹo bỏng ghê người, "Có khi anh nghĩ, em đem anh biến thành như vậy mà lại vẫn có thể tiếp tục sống tốt, nơi nơi đi trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt. Mỗi lần nghĩ tới là mỗi lần anh thấy khó chịu, thật muốn đem em ra thiên đao vạn quả, nhưng nghĩ đi nghĩ lại thấy như vậy vẫn nhẹ nhàng quá. Anh có ý kiến hay a. . . Hay anh xẻo thịt lóc xương em rồi đem cho chó ăn, em nghĩ thế nào, Seong Wu?"

Biểu tình Ong Seong Wu càng thêm dữ tợn, hận không thể trực tiếp đem hắn chém làm trăm mảnh.

"Đừng gấp thế, anh cho em xem cái này", người nọ nói xong, búng tay một cái, màn hình nhất thời xuất hiện một hình ảnh. Đó là người vừa mới chạy trốn, hắn bị trói dưới đất kêu to, "Seong Wu, cứu cứu tôi, tôi không muốn chết."

Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, ngón tay siết vào nhau kêu răng rắc, người nọ lại nói, "Là anh muốn hắn kêu như thế. Anh nói nếu em vì hắn cầu tình thì anh sẽ không giết hắn, em nghĩ thế nào, Seong Wu? Kỳ thật anh biết, vừa rồi em chỉ phế tay hắn mà không giết hắn vì chỉ cần nhìn gương mặt kia là em sẽ không giết được. Hiện tại, em có muốn cầu tình cho hắn không?"

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, đang muốn nói người nọ không xứng mang gương mặt đó thì đột nhiên một tiếng nổ lớn vang lên, con ngươi hắn co rụt lại. Người kia bị bom tạc nổ tung. Giống. . . Giống hệt như trước. Chân của Ong Seong Wu nhũn xuống, ngã quỵ.

Đúng lúc đó, Kang Daniel đỡ lấy hắn, đáy lòng trầm xuống. Người kia cố ý khiến Ong Seong Wu nhớ lại cảnh chết thảm của thầy em ấy. Chết tiệt!

"Seong Wu, mấy phòng ở đây đều bị đặt bom", người nọ cầm điều khiển từ xa, "Nếu em không muốn liên lụy ai cả thì ngoan ngoãn đến đây. Nếu không. . ."

Ong Seong Wu cứng đờ, còn chưa kịp mở miệng thì nghe thấy âm thanh quen thuộc phía sau

"Khụ khụ. . . Này. . ."

Bọn họ quay đầu lại thì thấy Lai Guan Lin chật vật đứng ở cửa, trong tay còn ôm một đống đồ lộn xộn. Cậu lau cái trán đầy máu, nhìn về phía màn hình, thần tình vô tội, "Ừm, nếu anh nói bom là mấy cái này thì, thật ngại ngùng, tôi đã tháo bỏ hết cả rồi, tất cả bom ở đây đều bị tháo dỡ hoàn toàn. Cho nên, đừng nghĩ đến sẽ dùng chúng một lần nữa nha." (Lâm mau lại đây cho mẹ ôm em một cáiiiii aaa ><)

2  
Người kia, ". . ."

Chương 70: Thật có lỗi  
Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhìn Lai Guan Lin một lượt, sắc mặt hơi tái, trán vẫn còn chảy máu, máu chảy dài xuống hai má, trên người phủ đầy một lớp đất, quần áo đã không còn nhìn ra được màu sắc ban đầu nữa. Ong Seong Wu biết đó là do bị máu nhiễm ra, nhưng thương thể nặng nhẹ thế nào hắn cũng không nhìn ra được.

Hắn quay tầm mắt, thẳng tắp nhìn người trong màn hình, ánh mắt không nén nổi sát khí ngoan lệ.

Người nọ đối diện với hắn, trong lòng khẽ run lên. Ánh mắt này đến trong mơ gã cũng gặp qua, khiến gã luôn gặp ác mộng, chỉ cần nó còn tồn tại thì gã sẽ không bao giờ được yên ổn, chỉ có thể không ngừng chạy trốn, chạy trốn khỏi người đó. Vẻ mặt gã cứng đờ, giận đến mức cười lớn, "Seong Wu, bây giờ em có lẽ muốn cắt anh ra từng mảnh phải không? Thật trùng hợp, anh cũng muốn làm như thế với em, nhưng anh không thích bên cạnh em có người khác, nhìn thực chướng mắt. Ngay từ đầu đây chỉ là chuyện riêng của chúng ta."

Gã ngắm nhìn cái điều khiển từ xa, nhìn một đống lộn xộn trong tay Lai Guan Lin. Người sau bị gã nhìn đến khó chịu, lắc lắc đống đồ trước màn hình, "Thấy chưa, anh nghĩ tôi muốn lừa anh? Nếu anh không tin thì bấm thử đi, nhìn xem chúng tôi có bị nổ chết hay không. . .Ngao. . ."

Vừa mới dứt lời thì "bùm" một tiếng, một bên cửa sổ của ngăn tủ nổ tung, Ong Seong Wu và mọi người nhanh chóng nằm sấp xuống, cả thân bị gỗ và thủy tinh phủ lên. Ong Seong Wu giũ giũ đầu, quay lại nói, "Đồng chí Lin Lin, không phải em đã tháo hết bom sao? Đây là cái gì?!"

Lai Guan Lin ho khan, đem vụn gỗ trên người phủi xuống, có chút chột dạ, "Thời gian quá ngắn, em cũng không thể đem toàn bộ bom tìm ra, có thể bỏ sót một hai quả. Anh, anh xem hiện tại chúng ta vẫn tốt đấy thôi, đúng không?"

Ong Seong Wu, ". . ."

Lai Guan Lin ngẩng đầu, "Đến a, ấn thêm một lần nữa đi, lần này tuyệt đối không còn nữa."

Người kia, ". . ."

Ong Seong Wu cố sức đứng dậy, động tác hơi mạnh khiến miệng vết thương lại nứt ra, đau đến đổ mồ hôi. Kang Daniel giúp hắn đứng dậy, đảo qua sàn nhà hỗn độn, tìm một băng vải nguyên vẹn băng bó cho Ong Seong Wu, thuận miệng nói, "Đi tìm tủ rượu, nhìn xem có chốt mở nào hình bầu dục hay không."

Lai Guan Lin ném một mớ lộn xộn trên tay xuống, chấp hành mệnh lệnh.

Tốc độ của Kang Daniel rất nhanh, băng gạc đã được cố định, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn Ong Seong Wu. Người này sắc mặt trắng bệch, không còn chút huyết sắc, hiển nhiên tình trạng không được tốt cho lắm. Hơn nữa nhiệt độ thân thể có chút lạnh, mặc dù một đao kia không trúng vào nơi yếu hại nhưng nếu máu cứ chảy ra cũng có thể gây nguy hiểm. Hắn nhướn mày, tâm niệm thay đổi. Bọn họ phải nhanh chóng làm thịt người kia. Denis tuy rằng bị Jo Hyung Soo không chế nhưng đây là địa bàn của hắn, hắn hoàn toàn có thể đào tẩu. Huống chi, Jo Hyung Soo không mang theo nhiều người lắm, lại còn bị thương, nếu sơ suất để Denis trở lại thì bọn họ sẽ càng thêm phiền toái.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình như sợ người kia rời đi.

Người kia cùng hắn đối diện, đôi mắt cũng tràn đầy oán hận. Tuy nhiên, khác với nét hận thù trong mắt Ong Seong Wu, ánh mắt gã có vẻ phức tạp hơn. Gã nhìn quanh một hồi rồi thấp giọng cười, "Đây là những ngươi quan trọng với em sao?'

"Không có liên quan với mày."

"Sao lại không liên quan? Anh đã nói rồi, em là của anh, những người này đều đáng chết."

"Đây chẳng qua là mày đơn phương thôi", Ong Seong Wu thở hổn hển, chậm rãi đứng dậy, đem theo khẩu súng bước đi, "Mày thành thật chờ ở đó, tao sẽ qua đó ngay đây."

Người nọ nở nụ cười, "Seong Wu, em cảm thấy anh sẽ ngoan ngoãn ở đây đợi em tới giết sao? Đừng cho là vậy."

Ong Seong Wu bỗng nhiên xoay người, con ngươi âm lãnh. Kang Daniel cũng quay đầu nhìn, chỉ thấy gã phất tay, biểu tình ôn nhu, "Seong Wu, anh chờ em đến tìm anh."

Biểu tình Ong Seong Wu vặn vẹo, "Mày đừng có chạy. . ."

Lời còn chưa nói xong thì màn hình tắt phụt, Ong Seong Wu vội vã quay người bước đi. Hắn nắm chặt súng trong tay đến nỗi các khớp xương kêu răng rắc. Kang Daniel vội vã đuổi theo. Lúc này Lai Guan Lin mới chạy ra, "Em tìm được rồi."

Ong Seong Wu tựa như không nghe thấy gì hết, vẫn đi thẳng, Lai Guan Lin mờ mịt hỏi, "Sao thế?"

"Kẻ đó chạy thoát rồi", Kang Daniel nói, "Hắn biết chúng ta ở đây nên không thể theo đường này chạy. Bên trong chắc chắn có đường thông ra ngoài. Hiện tại chúng ta từ đây xông vào cũng vô dụng, không chừng kẻ đó còn có thể để lại bom chờ chúng ta."

Lai Guan Lin nhanh chóng phân tích thế cục, mang theo súng đuổi theo.

Tốc độ đi của Ong Seong Wu rất nhanh khiến miệng vết thương lại nứt ra, nhưng dường như hắn không có cảm giác vậy, giống như dã thú nổi điên.

Kênh liên lạc nội bộ lại được kết nối, Kang Daniel một mặt theo hắn, một mặt nói, "Đem xe tiến vào, xung quanh có động tĩnh gì không?"

Tầm mắt Ong Seong Wu bắt đầu mơ hồ, hắn dừng lại, tựa vào thân cây đại thụ thở dốc, thấp giọng hỏi, "Anh bảo Lin Lin tìm bom còn hai người nữa đâu?"

"Một người thì lái xe còn một người xem xét những nơi khả nghi", Kang Daniel đi đến bên cạnh hắn, "Em thế nào rồi?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, "Không sao, có phát hiện ra hắn không?"

"Tạm thời thì chưa", Kang Daniel đỡ hắn, con ngươi trầm xuống, "Seong Wu, em thế nào rồi? Đừng cậy mạnh."

"Em biết."

"Em không biết", Kang Daniel quan sát Ong Seong Wu. Tình trạng của người này hiện tại rất nguy hiểm, Kang Daniel phải cố gắng lắm mới áp chế suy nghĩ đem người này đến bệnh viện. Hắn thậm chí còn tự hỏi tại sao mình lại dung túng Ong Seong Wu như vậy.

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc chớp mắt, đẩy Kang Daniel ra, tiếp tục đi theo con đường nhỏ phía trước, "Thầy. . . Đến cuối cùng cũng không được toàn thây."

Kang Daniel căng thẳng, lại nghe hắn nhẹ giọng nói, "Anh có biết câu nói sau cùng của thầy không? Thầy nói "Seong Wu, chị dâu của cậu sắp sinh, tôi sắp trở thành cha rồi. Tôi đã viết đơn xin và được chấp nhận, đợi tôi về nước cũng là lúc chị dâu cậu sinh nở"."

"Seong Wu, đừng nói nữa. . ."

Ong Seong Wu vẫn tiếp tục, "Thầy còn nói em phải đưa một phong bao lì xì thật lớn, nói với em còn chưa đầy năm phút, sau đó. . .", hắn dừng một chút, dùng một bàn tay che mặt, giọng khàn đặc, "Em đã khiến cho một người vợ mất chồng, khiến cho Woo Jin sinh ra không có cha. . ."

Kang Daniel ôm lấy hắn, "Được rồi, đừng nói nữa."

Ong Seong Wu hít vào một hơi thật sâu, chậm rãi nói, "Trên đời này, mọi người đều có thể sống, chỉ có hắn là không thể. Cho dù có cùng hắn đồng quy vu tận, em cũng bằng lòng."

Kang Daniel im lặng, chợt nghe kênh liên lạc truyền đến, "Hậu viện có một chiếc xe việt dã."

"Ngăn bọn họ lại!", Ong Seong Wu lạnh lùng nói, chuẩn bị chạy qua thì bỗng nhiên vang đến tiếng xe chạy, đèn xe chiếu sáng. Hắn quay đầu lại, híp mắt nhìn, xác định là người mình đang tìm.

Mấy người nhanh chóng lên xe, chạy như điên về phía hậu viện. Trong kênh liên lạc đột nhiên vang lên vài tiếng súng, một người rên lên. Ong Seong Wu run giọng hỏi, "Cậu thế nào rồi? Nói chuyện!"

". . .Không có việc gì", thanh âm người kia yếu ớt, hiển nhiên đã trúng đạn, "Là Denis, hắn đã trở lại. . tôi, tôi không ngăn lại được. . . thật có lỗi."

Ong Seong Wu đang định nói thì xe việt dã đã vọt vào hậu viện. Mọi người có thể nhìn rõ một người nằm trên mặt đất, đùi bị nhiễm máu. Bọn họ lập tức đi xuống, người nọ nhíu mày, "Mặc kệ tôi, đuổi theo."

Kang Daniel trầm mặc, nhìn về phía người lái xe và Lai Guan Lin, "Hai người đưa cậu ta đi bệnh viện, nhanh lên!"

Hai người kia không dám chậm trễ, dùng quần áo buộc tạm một bên đùi của hắn, khiêng lên xe. Người nọ vội vàng nói, "Huấn luyện viên, hai người lái xe này đi. Phía bên kia còn có xe, chúng ta sẽ ngồi xe bên đó. Mau đuổi theo!"

Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu nhìn nhau, quyết đoán nhảy lên xe. Lúc này, đường xá vẫn yên tĩnh như cũ, dường như không có xe. Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhìn thấy chiếc xe việt dã phía trước đang cấp tốc chạy, "Là bọn hắn."

Kang Daniel gật đầu, đạp mạnh chân ga đuổi theo.

Ong Seong Wu hít một hơi thật sâu, cố gắng điều chỉnh trạng thái của bản thân. Kang Daniel vừa lái xe, vừa xoa đầu hắn an ủi, "Đừng lo, anh sẽ không để hắn chạy thoát. Trong đêm nay nhất định sẽ giết được hắn."

Thanh âm trầm thấp lại có thêm chút khàn, Ong Seong Wu quay đầu nhìn, phát hiện hô hấp của hắn rất hỗn loạn. Nếu là bình thường, mấy trò vận động kiểu này căn bản không thể tiêu hao thể lực của hắn như thế.

"Anh. . ."

"Anh không sao", Kang Daniel lại dịu dàng xoa đầu hắn.

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc. Vừa rồi cho dù là lái xe hay người bị trúng đạn ở hậu viện, ít hay nhiều đều có vết thương, giống như Lai Guan Lin, vô cùng chật vật. Hắn sớm nên biết nếu phát sinh nổ bom như vậy thì làm sao có thể lông tóc vô tổn? Hiện tại ngẫm lại thì những người đó không ai chịu đi bệnh viện, đều chọn lưu lại, chỉ có Hwang Min Hyun và một người nữa vì tình trạng khẩn cấp, không thể đứng vững nên mới chấp nhận được đưa đi. . . Hắn đột nhiên nhắm chặt mắt, "Thật có lỗi, vì em mà. . ."

"Seong Wu", Kang Daniel đánh gãy lời hắn, "Đây không phải lỗi của em. Tất cả mọi người đều tự nguyện, không ai oán em cả."

"Không, anh không cần khuyên nhủ, điều ấy em biết rõ nhất."

Kang Daniel không nói thêm, cầm tay Ong Seong Wu, hắn dùng sức nắm, hai bàn tay tiếp xúc vô cùng ấm áp. Ong Seong Wu nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn qua ánh đèn đường mờ ảo, một lúc sau chủ động cầm tay hắn, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Hắn không còn cô đơn như trước đây nữa, lúc này, có người nguyện ở bên hắn, cùng hắn giải quyết mọi chuyện khiến hắn cảm thấy thực thỏa mãn, cũng có phần an tâm hơn rất nhiều.

Kang Daniel chuyên tâm lái xe, kỹ thuật của hắn rất tốt, chỉ một lát sau đã rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai xe. Ong Seong Wu híp mắt, phát hiện hai bên sườn xe có chỗ đặt chân, không nói hai lời, xách súng chĩa ra ngoài cửa sổ ngắm bắn.

Xe phía trước đã phát hiện ra họ từ lâu nên vội tăng tốc.

Kang Daniel lại đạp chân ga, làm khoảng cách ngắn lại.

Denis quay đầu lại, nổ súng. Kang Daniel và Ong Seong Wu động loạt cúi đầu, kính chắn trước mặt vỡ tan thành từng mảnh nhỏ, có viên đạn còn bay sát đầu Kang Daniel.

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt một cái, thấy hắn không có việc gì liền đưa tay bóp cò súng, bắn.

Denis bị hắn bắn không dám nhô đầu ra. Kang Daniel thấy tạm thời an toàn, vội gia tăng thêm tốc độ. Ong Seong Wu đứng dậy, thấy Denis thò ra một bàn tay liền quyết đoán bắn, một cỗ máu tươi phun ra.

Sau khi Ong Seong Wu đắc thủ xong liền ngắm vào lốp xe, nổ súng, viên đạn ma sát ra tia lửa với mặt đất. Hắn bóp cò vài cái, thấp giọng mắng, "Hết đạn."

Kang Daniel đem súng của mình ném sang, "Chắc vẫn còn mấy phát."

Ong Seong Wu nhìn khoảng cách ngày càng gần, nâng súng lên bắn, lập tức phá tan lốp xe phía trước. Chiếc xe kia bị mất lái, va vào vòng bảo vệ.

Kang Daniel lập tức đuổi theo. Con ngươi xinh đẹp của Ong Seong Wu tràn đầy khí thế sắc bén, hắn lại nổ súng. Hết đạn.

"Đừng nhìn anh", Kang Daniel nói, "Anh đã bảo là không còn nhiều đạn."

Đối phương giảm tốc độ, khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần, Kang Daniel liếc mắt nhìn bình xăng, "Tin tốt, trước khi xăng hết chúng ta có thể đuổi kịp họ."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, hé cửa xe, "Nhảy sang."

"Em muốn làm gì?"

Thanh âm lạnh lùng vang lên, "Em muốn tự tay giết hắn!"

Kang Daniel trầm mặc, tăng tốc đến gần, khi hai xe bằng nhau thì bảo trì tốc độ. Ong Seong Wu chớp thời cơ, nhảy sang.

Người kia bị phế một tay một chân, quả đúng như Denis nói, hành động bất tiện.

Trong tay Denis còn cầm một khẩu súng, nửa người dính đầy máu nhưng trên mặt lại không có chút biểu cảm, vừa thấy hắn nhảy sang liền dùng sức đá vào vết thương ở bụng. Ong Seong Wu đứng còn chưa vững, nhất thời trúng một cước, đau đến toát mồ hôi lạnh. Denis sau khi đắc thủ thì tiếp tục tiến tới, Ong Seong Wu nhíu mày, rút dao găm ra.

Người kia lấy súng trong ngực ra, ngắm bắn, ánh mắt nóng rực, "Seong Wu, em cuối cùng vẫn là của anh."

"Không, em ấy vẫn luôn là của tôi."

Giọng nói lạnh lùng trầm thấp của Kang Daniel vang lên, hắn tung người nhảy sang. Xe việt dã không người lái đột nhiên lao vào núi, lật hai vòng. Kang Daniel nhảy đến chỗ phó lái, khống chế phương hướng.

Denis vốn áp trên người Ong Seong Wu lại bị xóc nảy lật ra, Ong Seong Wu chớp thời cơ rút dao găm xuyên thấu lồng ngực hắn, chết không kịp kêu một tiếng. Ong Seong Wu tùy tay ném hắn sang một bên, bước về phía người kia.

Người kia nhìn hắn, trên mặt vẫn không có chút kinh hoảng nào, "Seong Wu, em chuẩn bị làm gì? Hửm?"

Ong Seong Wu nắm lấy yết hầu gã, từ trên cao nhìn xuống, sắc mặt tái nhợt nhưng con ngươi lại phi thường sắc bén, muốn đem người này thiên đao vạn quả, "Tao muốn chậm rãi chứng kiến mày chết đi. Mày nghĩ sao?"

"Không tốt", khóe miệng gã câu lên ý cười, "Seong Wu, anh nghĩ chúng ta sẽ cùng chết."

"Mày mơ đi!"

Người nọ gắt gao ôm lấy cánh tay hắn, "Đó là mộng đẹp."

Kang Daniel nhanh chóng khống chế xe, chuẩn bị đạp phanh thì bỗng quay đầu, nhất thời, đồng tử co rụt lại. Bởi vì tư thế có hạn chế nên Ong Seong Wu căn bản không nhìn ra, nhưng hắn lại thấy rất rõ ràng. Trong tây trang của người kia có một quả bom. Còn. . .10 giây.

Hắn vội vàng xông tới muốn gỡ tay người kia ra, nhưng khí lực của gã thật lớn, vẫn gắt gao cầm tay Ong Seong Wu.

Ong Seong Wu liếc nhìn một cái, lập tức nói, "Kệ hắn, nhanh điều khiển xe quẹo vào nếu không chúng ta sẽ lao xuống vực!"

Kang Daniel đương nhiên biết phía trước là khúc cua. Hắn quyết định thật nhanh, lấy dao găm chặt đứt tay người nọ, sau đó muốn ôm Ong Seong Wu nhảy xuống, nhưng xe việt dã lại xóc nảy một cái, không thể dùng lực. Kang Daniel rùng mình, nhìn người hắn yêu nhất ở trong lòng một lần nữa, cuối cùng dùng sức đem Ong Seong Wu đẩy xuống mặt đường.

Đồng tử Ong Seong Wu co rụt lại, gắt gao nhìn theo thân ảnh Kang Daniel cùng chiếc xe việt dã đang ngày một xa, khoảnh khắc đó như kéo dài vô hạn. Hắn có thể rõ ràng đọc được khẩu hình miệng của Kang Daniel.

Seong Wu,

Thật xin lỗi,

Anh yêu em...

"Không —— !"

Hắn thét lên một tiếng tê tâm liệt phế, hoảng hốt mà chật vật chạy về phía trước, nước mắt không khống chế được rơi lã chã. Ngay sau đó, một tiếng nổ vang trời, khói mù mịt bốc lên.

Ong Seong Wu cứng đờ, trước mắt tối sầm, rốt cuộc chống đỡ không được, lâm vào mê man.

————  
Thật ra mình edit cũng k kìm nổi lau nước mắt huhu T___T

Chương 71: Biển sâu  
Khi Ong Seong Wu tỉnh lại, hắn chỉ nhìn thấy trần nhà trắng toát, trong nháy mắt không thể nhớ lại được gì. Hắn mờ mịt vài giây, những kí ức trong đầu tựa như từng mảnh ghép nhỏ được nối lại đầy đủ. Đáy lòng chấn động, hắn vội vàng đứng lên khiến vết thương trên bụng nứt ra, thân thể không khống chế được run lên, suy sụp ngã xuống.

Hắn thở hổn hển, nhìn xung quanh. Đây là một phòng bệnh đơn giản, một người cũng không có. Hắn thậm chí còn không biết mình được ai đưa tới. Hắn nghỉ ngơi một lát, dùng tay tháo kim truyền dịch, nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài. Nhưng thể lực xói mòn nghiêm trọng không cho phép hắn vận động như vậy, hắn thở dốc, cảm thấy trước mắt hoa lên, lung lay như tùy thời có thể ngã xuống.

Lúc này, cửa phòng bật mở, một người mặc tây trang, đeo một gọng kính vàng, chính là ông chủ Kwon bước vào, bất động thanh sắc nhìn Ong Seong Wu, "Bác sĩ nói cậu tạm thời không thể vận động."

Ong Seong Wu dựa vào tường, thanh âm lộ rõ vẻ suy yếu, "Sao ông lại ở đây?"

"Tôi nghe nói Gong Hoe Jin muốn nuốt địa bàn của người ta."

Ong Seong Wu hơi nghiêng đầu, lập tức hiểu rõ. Các thế lực phát sinh xung đột tranh chấp, người này chỉ sợ muốn nhân cơ hội đó diệt trừ Gong Hoe Jin, nhổ cỏ tận gốc. Hắn vẫn một mực muốn đi ra ngoài, "Ông tới chậm rồi. Gong Hoe Jin có chết không?"

"Thủ hạ của hắn đem phong tỏa toàn bộ tin tức, tạm thời còn chưa rõ sống chết ra sao", ông chủ Kwon nhìn hắn, "Cậu định đi đâu? Đi tìm Kang Daniel?"

Ong Seong Wu mãnh liệt quay đầu, mắt hơi cụp xuống, khóe môi giật giật nhưng một từ cũng không nói. Ông chủ Kwon cảm thấy hắn đang trốn tránh, còn đang định mở miệng trước thì đã thấy hắn nhìn mình, thanh âm rất thấp, ". . . Anh ấy hiện đang ở đâu?"

Ông chủ Kwon hơi do dự, rốt cuộc vẫn quyết định nói thật, "Vẫn chưa tìm được."

Đáy lòng Ong Seong Wu căng thẳng, "Có ý tứ gì?"

"Dưới sơn đạo là Địa Trung Hải, khi chúng tôi đến nơi thì nơi đó thủy triều vừa rút", ông chủ Kwon nói, "Trên bờ biển, dưới đáy biển gần đó chỉ có hai chiếc ô tô, còn có xác của mấy người trong tổ chức", hắn nói xong, thấy sắc mặt Ong Seong Wu quá kém liền tự động dừng lại, khuyên nhủ, "Chúng tôi vẫn đang tìm kiếm, nếu có thông tin gì, tôi sẽ báo ngay cho cậu. Hiện tại cậu cần nghỉ ngơi."

Ong Seong Wu siết chặt nắm tay, trong đầu đều là ánh mắt thâm tình của Kang Daniel cùng với vụ nổ. Hình ảnh đó không ngừng đánh sâu vào tâm trí hắn, khiến hắn muốn phát cuồng. Hắn thấp giọng nói, "Tôi đi tìm anh ấy."

Ông chủ Kwon khẽ nhíu mày, đang muốn đưa tay ngăn cản thì bên ngoài có tiếng nói, "Anh, sao anh lại đứng lên? Anh muốn làm gì? Bác sĩ nói anh không thể tùy tiện lộn xộn như vậy."

Hắn quay đầu lại, là Lai Guan Lin.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn Lai Guan Lin, thấy cả trán và cánh tay cậu đều quấn một lớp băng dày, sắc mặt khá tốt, tựa hồ không có vấn đề gì lớn. Hắn hỏi, "Những người khác thế nào? Nói thật."

"Đều đang nghỉ ngơi, không có chuyện gì cả, chỉ có anh Min Hyun còn chưa qua thời kỳ nguy hiểm, sư huynh vẫn đang ở đó chăm sóc."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, chậm rãi bước ra ngoài.

"Anh, anh muốn đi đâu?", Lai Guan Lin lập tức đỡ hắn, khẩn trương nói, "Anh mất máu quá nhiều, thiếu chút nữa thì đã không thể cứu, anh. . . ", cậu hít vào một hơi, nhìn bệnh phục của Ong Seong Wu bị máu thấm ra ngoài, "Miệng vết thương lại nứt ra rồi, anh nằm xuống đi, em đi gọi bác sĩ."

Ong Seong Wu đứng im, nhất quyết không nhúc nhích, "Anh không sao."

Lai Guan Lin chợt nhớ tới chuyện sư huynh từng kể, người này nếu đã muốn thì cho dù là ai cũng không thể khuyên. Cậu dùng sức, mạnh mẽ muốn đưa Ong Seong Wu quay lại, "Anh, anh bình tĩnh đi!"

"Buông ra!", Ong Seong Wu nhìn thẳng, ánh mắt cực kì lợi hại, cơ hồ là điên cuồng --------- căn bản không phải là ánh mắt mà một người đang suy yếu nên có. Đáy lòng Lai Guan Lin trầm xuống, trên tay lại dùng thêm lực.

Ong Seong Wu tránh cậu, muốn đi ra ngoài nhưng trước mắt lại tối sầm, đổ xuống.

Lai Guan Lin vội vàng tiếp được hắn, cẩn thận ôm vào phòng đặt lên giường, lại hoảng sợ quay đầu nhìn. Ở cửa ra vào không biết từ bao giờ có một người đứng đó. Vừa rồi, chính người đó đã động thủ đánh hôn mê Ong Seong Wu.

"Em ấy vừa tỉnh ngủ, thần chí không rõ ràng. Để em ấy ngủ thêm một giấc, khi tỉnh lại sẽ bình tĩnh hơn."

Lai Guan Lin run rẩy đứng trước giường bệnh, cảnh giác nhìn, "Anh là ai?"

Ông chủ Kwon cũng nhìn sang, không khỏi nhướn mày. Người tới mặc một bộ tây trang màu bạch kim, ôn nhã quý khí, đúng là Ong Seung Ho. Hắn lăn lộn ở hắc đạo lâu như vậy, chỉ cần liếc mắt là có thể nhận ra.

Ong Seung Ho vẫn là một bộ dáng ôn hòa, "Tôi là anh trai của Seong Wu."

"A, anh chính là người mà anh của tôi nói là âm hiểm độc hại còn suốt ngày ra bộ ôn hoà. . . Đừng. . . ", Lai Guan Lin còn chưa nói xong đã bị ông chủ Kwon che miệng, lôi ra ngoài.

"Ông làm cái gì?"

"Câm miệng, cậu nhóc lính đánh thuê, nếu cậu muốn sống tốt thì đừng bao giờ chọc vào Ong Seung Ho", ông chủ Kwon nói, "Tính tình cậu ta không tốt như tôi đâu."

Lai Guan Lin lần đầu tiên thấy ông chủ vô lương kiêng kị một người, cậu vuốt vuốt cằm, "Vì sao tôi vẫn thấy anh ta rất dịu dàng?"

"Ừ, người nào vừa mới gặp qua cậu ta đều thấy vậy", ông chủ Kwon nói, "Sau đó bị cậu ta tính kế đến ngay cả mạng sống cũng không còn."

Lai Guan Lin, ". . . "

Ong Seong Wu mở mắt, vẫn là phòng bệnh. Bên ngoài, ánh mặt trời chói chang chiếu lên rèm cửa. Hắn vừa quay đầu thì bị ánh sáng mạnh chiếu vào mặt, không khỏi nheo mắt lại, chỉ nhìn thấy một bóng dáng mơ hồ. Hắn theo bản năng hỏi, ". . . Kang Daniel?"

Người nọ trầm mặc, thấp giọng đáp, "Không phải."

Ong Seong Wu cau mày, chậm rãi thích ứng với ánh sáng mặt trời, thấy bên giường ngồi một người, khuôn mặt thanh tú, là anh trai của mình. Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa hỏi, "Cảm thấy thế nào?"

"Vẫn sống", Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng nói, "Có tin tức gì không?"

"Tạm thời không có."

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc, một lúc lâu sau mới nhẹ giọng gọi, "Anh. . . "

"Hửm?"

"Anh nói xem, mạng em có đáng giá không?"

"Đáng giá", Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa nói, "Cho nên đừng làm hỏng tâm ý của cậu ta, phải thật tốt mà sống sót."

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, vẫn nhìn trời không nhúc nhích.

Ong Seung Ho nhìn hắn, "Muốn khóc không?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu, trong ngực tựa như bị người ta đục thủng một khoảng, một chút cảm giác cũng không có. Người kia đã chết, gã ta chết ngay trước mặt hắn, mang cả Kang Daniel đi cùng. Muốn tìm người báo thù cho Kang Daniel cũng không biết tìm ai. Cái tổ chức kia vẫn còn vài người còn sống, nhưng nếu anh trai đã đến đây, căn bản hắn không cần động tay. Hắn chỉ cảm thấy nhân sinh hiện tại và tương lai của mình là một mảnh mờ mịt, mờ mịt đến chết lặng.

Ong Seung Ho nhìn hắn một hồi, không nói gì cả, chỉ đứng lên đi ra ngoài.

Tổ chức kia đã không còn lão đại, chỉ còn lại một vài kẻ đang nội đấu. Sau khi biết được, phản ứng đầu tiên của Lai Guan Lin chính là muốn xách súng đi xử lý bọn chúng. Nhưng cậu còn chưa kịp hành động thì lại nhận được một tin khác, đám người kia trong vòng một đêm đã bị xử lý sạch sẽ. Cậu chớp mắt, "Là ai làm vậy?"

Ông chủ Kwon không đáp, nhìn về một bên. Ong Seung Ho vẫn đang ngồi uống trà đọc báo, ngay cả mí mắt cũng không thèm nâng. Lai Guan Lin nhìn theo hướng ánh mắt của ông chủ Kwon, cắn ngón tay hỏi nhỏ, "Anh ta hạ thủ?"

"Khả năng rất lớn."

Lai Guan Lin lập tức hiểu ra, từ đó ngoan ngoãn tránh xa con độc xà kia. Sau ba ngày, Hwang Min Hyun cuối cùng đã thoát khỏi thời kỳ nguy hiểm, mọi người an lòng thở ra một hơi. Kế tiếp chính là dồn toàn bộ lực lượng đi tìm Kang Daniel. Thành viên Hình Thiên ban đầu vẫn tin tưởng huấn luyện viên nhà mình sẽ không sao, nhưng khi nhìn thấy địa hình ở đây, mọi người, cả Lai Guan Lin đều dần dần trầm mặc.

Sau mấy ngày, vết thương của Ong Seong Wu đã tốt lên nhưng gần đây hắn không hề mở miệng, chỉ im lặng nằm trên giường. Nếu không phải ngực còn phập phồng thì quả thực chẳng khác nào đã chết.

Ong Seung Ho ngồi ở bên giường, "Ngày mai chúng ta lên đường về nước."

Ong Seong Wu cứng đờ. Kỳ thực hắn đã biết, nếu mấy ngày nay ngay cả một chút tin tức cũng không có, người kia có thể đã. . . .

Vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không có tin tức gì.

Ong Seung Ho nhìn hắn, "Muốn khóc không?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu.

Ong Seung Ho xoay người rời đi, con ngươi lạnh lẽo. Người này khi thầy qua đời, hắn còn có thể khóc, nhưng hiện tại, một giọt nước mắt cũng không chảy nổi, đây là tình huống quá tệ.

Ong Seong Wu lại nhìn trần nhà. Mấy ngày nay, ký ức về thời gian hắn cùng với người kia chung sống tựa như một thước phim không ngừng chiếu đi chiếu lại trong tâm trí. Một ngày lại một ngày, hình ảnh người kia đã dần đi sâu vào cuộc sống của hắn, chiếm dụng tâm trí của hắn.

Người kia là của hắn, cho dù trời đất có thay đổi thì người kia sẽ tuyệt đối không thay đổi, vĩnh viễn sẽ đi cùng hắn, là của hắn. Ý niệm này được hình thành khi nào trong đầu, Ong Seong Wu cũng không biết, chỉ là giờ nó lại đang tra tấn hắn, nhắc nhở hắn rằng hắn đã mất đi một người quan trọng thế nào.

Ngày hôm sau, mọi người vẫn tiếp tục tìm kiếm tin tức nhưng kết quả đều như cũ, không có, đành phải bất đắc dĩ trở về.

Ong Seong Wu ngồi ở cạnh cửa sổ nhìn xuống. Lúc này, màn đêm đã buông xuống, toàn bộ thành thị đều khoác lên mình một nhịp sống mới. Ánh mắt hắn lại nhìn ra xe, nơi đó một mảnh tối đen, là Địa Trung Hải.

Hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy lồng ngực truyền đến một cơn đau tê tái khiến hắn hít thở không thông. Cả người hắn bổ nhào về phía cửa sổ, hai tay gắt gao nắm chặt. Người kia -------- người luôn yêu hắn, dung túng hắn, chiếu cố hắn, cả đời này hắn không có khả năng gặp lại người mang đến cho hắn cảm giác ấm áp đó, giờ phút này có thể người duy nhất ấy đang nằm yên dưới đáy biển, đến cuối cùng ngay cả cơ hội nhặt xác cho người đó hắn cũng không có.

Hắn trừng mắt nhìn phía trước, muốn hét to lên một tiếng nhưng tất cả đều nghẹn lại ở cổ họng.

Ong Seung Ho nhận ra hắn có vẻ bất thường, ". . . Seong Wu?"

"Em muốn xuống! Muốn xuống! Anh ấy gạt em. . . ", Ong Seong Wu mở miệng, ngay cả lời nói cũng phát run, "Anh ấy nói mạng sống anh ấy là của Ong Seong Wu em, cho dù cả thế giới đều bỏ em thì anh ấy cũng sẽ không bỏ em lại."

Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa, kiên nhẫn nói, "Ừm, cậu ta lừa em, là cậu ta không đúng. Cậu ta còn nói với em những gì?"

"Nói rất nhiều. . . .Rất nhiều. . . ", Ong Seong Wu thấp giọng thì thào, "Anh ấy nói chỉ cần anh ấy còn sống sẽ mãi mãi ở cạnh em. Anh ấy. . . Anh ấy. . . "

Ong Seung Ho trầm mặc nhìn hắn, "Muốn khóc không?"

Ong Seong Wu run rẩy, dùng một tay che mặt, nhìn biển rộng càng ngày càng xa khỏi tầm mắt, nghẹn ngào bật khóc.

Chương 72: Sau cơn mưa, trời lại sáng - CHÍNH VĂN HOÀN  
Thành viên Hình Thiên nhanh chóng trở lại Seoul, mấy người bị thương nặng thì vẫn nằm lại bệnh viện, người còn lại thì trở về căn cứ, trên đường cơ hồ không ai mở miệng, không khí có chút áp lực. Ong Seong Wu không về cùng bọn họ mà theo Ong Seung Ho trở về đại trạch Ong gia, tiếp tục dưỡng thương. Kỳ thực, thương thế của hắn gần như khỏi hẳn rồi, chính là hắn không biết mình muốn làm gì cả.

Deli vẫy vẫy cái đuôi, nằm úp sấp trên giường, duỗi móng vuốt lay hắn hai cái, "Gâu?"

"Deli, ngày trước tao sống với người ấy, giờ lại chỉ còn lại mình tao."

Deli cọ cọ, "Gâu!"

"Ừm, tao còn có mày", Ong Seong Wu sờ sờ đầu nó, trầm mặc nhắm mắt.

Deli nghiêng đầu nhìn, thấy tâm tình chủ nhân không tốt lắm nên không quấy rầy hắn nữa, chỉ ngoan ngoãn nằm bên cạnh.

Một ngày qua đi, vô luận có chuyện gì xảy ra thì cuộc sống vẫn phải tiếp diễn. Tang lễ của Kang Daniel dề dà không tiến hành. Cho dù là Kang gia hay Hình Thiên đều không chấp nhận nổi hiện thực này, tựa như chỉ cần làm vậy thì người kia sẽ thực sự chưa từng đi mất. Thành viên đi cứu hộ tại Địa Trung Hải cũng chưa trở về, mọi người vẫn còn hi vọng. Chỉ cần thêm một ngày không nhìn thấy thi thể, người kia có thể vẫn còn sống, nhưng thời gian trôi qua, hi vọng càng ngày càng mỏng manh, lại càng xa vời.

Ong Seong Wu sau khi hoàn toàn khỏi hẳn đã đến Kang gia, hắn không bao giờ trốn tránh ai cả. Hắn nhìn Kang Dong Ho, mơ hồ nhớ rõ lần gặp mặt trước đây, người này còn thực tốt, giờ đây ánh mắt kia tràn đầy vẻ mệt mỏi, cả khuôn mặt cũng như già đi vài chục tuổi. Hắn trầm mặc một lát, muốn nói nhưng lại không thốt lên lời.

Người của Kang gia cũng không tỏ vẻ gì cả. Lúc trước Ong Seong Wu liều mình cứu Kang Daniel, Ong gia cũng không nói gì, giờ thì lại đến lượt Kang Daniel. Kang Dong Ho hiểu rất rõ tính cách của con trai mình. Người đó, một khi đã quyết định thì không ai có thể thay đổi, cho dù sự tình có tái diễn trăm ngàn lần thì có lẽ hắn vẫn liều mình cứu Ong Seong Wu.

Ông nhìn người trước mắt. Trong ấn tượng của bản thân, nhị thiếu gia của nhà họ Ong luôn thích tươi cười tủm tỉm, hiện tại lại trầm mặc. Ông từng cùng con trai mình nói chuyện, biết tâm tư của con trai với người này, cứ cho rằng chỉ là đơn phương, nhưng hiện tại Ong Seong Wu đối với con trai mình không phải không có tình cảm. Kang Dong Ho thở dài, vỗ vỗ vai Ong Seong Wu, "Còn sống là được rồi, phải cố gắng mà sống thật tốt."

Ong Seong Wu trong lòng hơi chấn động, không có mở miệng.

Kang Dong Ho nói đang có việc nên không thể lưu hắn lại.

Ong Seong Wu lái xe vòng quanh thành phố, căn bản không định đi đâu. Hắn không muốn quay về quân doanh, ký ức ở đó quá nhiều, quá rõ nét, chỉ làm hắn thêm khó chịu. Hắn mờ mịt nhìn con đường đông đúc, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ phải lái xe về nhà. Hắn trở về nhà thì nhìn thấy có một người đang ngồi nói chuyện phiếm với anh trai nhà mình, tiến vào nhìn, là Jo Hyung Soo. Ong Seong Wu ngẩn ra, "Sao anh lại tới đây, thương thế sao rồi?"

"Tốt lắm", Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn một lượt, "Em gầy đi."

Ong Seong Wu nhún vai không quan tâm, "Tôi bị thương, vừa mới khỏi."

Thân thể tốt lắm, nhưng còn những thứ khác. . . có tốt không? Jo Hyung Soo nhìn hắn, "Anh đã nghe qua tình hình."

Ong Seong Wu thản nhiên a một tiếng, nói lảng đi, "Anh lần đầu đến Seoul, tôi mang anh đi chơi."

Jo Hyung Soo không nói thêm gì, khách sáo hai câu với Ong Seung Ho rồi cùng hắn ra ngoài. Lúc này đã là chạng vạng, thành thị lúc này mới bước vào cuộc sống sôi nổi về đêm. Ong Seong Wu đút hai tay vào túi, "Gong Hoe Jin thế nào rồi?"

"Còn sống, đã chuyển viện rồi."

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, nhẹ giọng nói, "Thật tốt."

Jo Hyung Soo thoáng nhướn mày, người này cảm thấy cao hứng khi Gong Hoe Jin còn sống? Hắn muốn hỏi một câu nhưng lại nhìn rõ thần sắc Ong Seong Wu, lập tức hiểu ra. Người này nói "Thật tốt" không phải nói Gong Hoe Jin, mà là đơn thuần vì câu "Còn sống."

\---------- Còn sống, thật tốt.

Hắn bỗng nhiên thở dài.

Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, con ngươi xinh đẹp tựa như không hề thay đổi, "Sao thế?"

"Không sao."

Ong Seong Wu liếc hắn, không nói gì thêm.

Jo Huyng Soo ở Seoul vài ngày, Ong Seong Wu làm hướng dẫn viên du lịch, dẫn hắn đi ăn mỹ thực, ngày qua ngày nhàn nhã, giống như nhớ tới quãng thời gian tại Malaysia. Jo Hyung Soo có thể nhận ra sự trầm mặc của hắn, muốn phân tán sự chú ý nhưng hiệu quả không cao. Tổ chức còn có việc chờ hắn, hắn không thể ở lại đây lâu thêm, đành phải rời đi. Ngày ra sân bay, hắn nhìn Ong Seong Wu, trầm mặc một lúc, vẫn quyết định hỏi, "Seong Wu, nếu cho em thời gian quên đi quá khứ, em sẽ yêu anh sao?"

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc, người này và Kang Daniel giống nhau ở chỗ, đều có thể vứt bỏ tính mạng vì hắn. Ở cùng Jo Hyung Soo có thể rất thoải mái, nhưng người này không khiến hắn có cảm giác an tâm. Đương nhiên, nếu không có sự xuất hiện của Kang Daniel, hắn có lẽ sẽ ở bên cạnh người này.

Nhưng trên đời không có nhiều nếu như vậy. Hắn chọn Kang Daniel, hơn nữa hắn cảm thấy mình khó có thể sinh ra tình yêu với bất cứ ai nữa. Vấn đề này, nếu là trước kia, hắn sẽ trả lời "Có thể", nhưng là hiện tại. . .

Hắn lắc đầu, "Thật xin lỗi."

Mắt Jo Hyung Soo rũ xuống. Tình yêu không theo thứ tự trước sau, chỉ trách hắn không nắm chắc. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, đè nén tình cảm của mình, xoa đầu Ong Seong Wu, "Không sao, chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu. Rảnh thì đến chỗ anh chơi."

Ong Seong Wu cười cười, "Tôi sẽ."

Lúc này, loa phát thanh truyền đến thông báo, Jo Hyung Soo ôm hắn vào ngực, vỗ vỗ vai hắn, "Seong Wu, phải sống thật tốt."

Ong Seong Wu ừ một tiếng, "Tôi biết."

Ong Seong Wu im lặng nhìn hắn, thẳng đến khi thân ảnh kia biến mất mới rời đi. Hắn lái xe về nhà, thấy một thiếu phụ đang dắt xe giúp đứa trẻ qua đường. Hắn nao nao trong lòng, liếc một cái, đến nhà chị dâu và Woo Jin.

Chị dâu vừa mới tan tầm, nhìn thấy hắn thì nở nụ cười, "Đến chơi, vào nhà đi", cô nói xong, nhìn hắn, nhíu mày, "Cậu gầy đi a?"

"Vừa mới bị thương, đã khỏi rồi", Ong Seong Wu cười, giải thích, đem Woo Jin ôm vào ngực.

"Ngồi đi, để chị nấu cơm, ở lại ăn một bữa", thiếu phụ quay vào phòng bếp.

Ong Seong Wu không cự tuyệt, ôm Woo Jin một lát sau đó đi qua giúp. Hắn nhìn thân ảnh người phụ nữ đang bận rộn, trầm mặc một lúc lâu, sau đó gian nan mở miệng hỏi, "Chị dâu, lúc trước. . . chị làm sao vượt qua được?"

Thiếu phụ hơi run lên, nhẹ giọng nói, "Quá khứ thì vẫn là quá khứ thôi, tuy rằng miệng vết thương không thể chữa khỏi nhưng cũng không đau như lúc đầu. Khi đó chị cũng cảm thấy không chống đỡ được, nhưng chị còn có Woo Jin nên phải gắng gượng chịu đựng. Cậu xem, hiện giờ không phải chị vẫn tốt hay sao?"

Đáy lòng Ong Seong Wu căng thẳng, "Thực xin lỗi..."

Thiếu phụ bất đắc dĩ, "Chị đã nói với cậu rồi, không cần nói ba chữ kia nữa", cô nhìn hắn, "Cậu sao thế, xảy ra chuyện gì rồi?"

Ong Seong Wu lắc đầu.

Thiếu phụ xoay người tắt bếp, đem đồ ăn múc ra bát, "Có đôi khi chị nhìn thấy cậu, đã cảm thấy anh ấy không chết vô ích. Vô luận chuyện gì phát sinh, thật tốt mà sống tiếp đi, Seong Wu.

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, đem thức ăn bê lên, ở lại ăn tối. Sau đó, hắn lái xe trở về. Màn đêm buông xuống, gió đêm thổi vào người có chút lạnh. Hắn mở cửa xe, trầm mặc ngồi đó, đưa tay che mặt. Ai cũng nói hắn phải hảo hảo mà sống, hắn cũng biết, chỉ là. . .

\-------- Đau. . .

\--------- Rất đau. . .

Hắn trở về khi anh trai hắn vẫn còn ngồi tại phòng khách uống trà. Hắn bỗng nhiên đi tới, "Anh."

"Hửm?"

"Nếu có một ngày anh dâu vì cứu anh mà. . .", hắn dừng lại một chút, "mà. . . chết, anh sẽ ra sao?"

Ong Seung Ho luôn rất thông minh, với chuyện gì cũng có thể bày mưu tính kế. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, chuyện làm hắn phiền não chỉ đếm trên đầu ngón tay, nhưng lúc này, nghe được em trai nói vậy, hắn không khỏi phiền não, "Em ấy nếu thực sự làm như vậy, anh chết cũng không tài nào nhắm mắt."

Khóe miệng Ong Seong Wu giật giật, "Anh dâu vì sao lại ghét anh như thế?'

"Không biết", Ong Seung Ho thoải mái cười, "Có lẽ là vì anh từng ném em ấy vào lồng giam đi."

Khóe miệng Ong Seong Wu tiếp tục giật giật, "Em nói, hình như ngày trước anh dâu gặp chuyện không may, anh thiếu chút nữa đã đi theo, đúng không?"

Ong Seung Ho uống một ngum trà, ôn hòa nói, "Seong Wu, anh và em không giống nhau. Anh cả đời này chỉ yêu em ấy, em thì sao?"

Ong Seong Wu trợn mắt, há miệng nói, "Em cũng. . ."

"Em mệt rồi", Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa cắt ngang, "Đi về nghỉ ngơi đi."

"Em không. . ."

Một ánh mắt sắc bén đảo qua, "Hửm?'

Ong Seong Wu lập tức lui về sau hai bước, đáng thương hít hít mấy cái, bả vai rũ xuống đi lên lầu. Ong Seung Ho nhìn theo thân ảnh của hắn, trầm mặc. Có đôi khi hắn thậm chí có thể hiểu được nỗi đau của Ong Seong Wu. Hắn lấy điện thoại ra gọi, "Thế nào? Tiếp tục tra, chính là du thuyền tư nhân đó, ừ, có tin gì cũng lập tức báo cáo."

Hắn cúp điện thoại, rót một chén trà. Nếu người kia còn sống được cứu lên thì bất cứ tàu thuyền nào qua đó hắn đều sẽ tra hết.

Jo Hyung Soo vừa đi, Ong Seong Wu cả ngày lười biếng nằm trong phòng, ôm tiểu cẩu Deli trong lòng. Đến ngày thứ năm thì một đám Thái tử gia đến kéo hắn đi chơi. Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, "Đêm nay có hoạt động gì? Sao lại đến đây hết thế?"

Mọi người nghĩ thầm, Ong đại công tử nói chúng ta đến giúp giải sầu, ai dám không nghe theo? Họ cười cười, "Đúng vậy, nhị thiếu, chúng ta đi thôi."

Ong Seong Wu bị bọn họ mạnh mẽ tha đi, cùng nhau tới câu lạc bộ, thuê phòng. Quản lý mang đến một đám mỹ nhân, người nào người nấy đều xinh đẹp kiều diễm. Hắn ngồi trên salon uống rượu, trên mặt vẫn là bộ dáng cười tủm tỉm nhưng trong lòng lại lạnh lẽo trống rỗng. Hắn nhìn cảnh tượng sôi động, ồn ào phía trước, bỗng nhiên thấy mình thật lạc lõng, chỉ có cô tịch và lạnh giá.

Mỹ nhân bên cạnh rót một chén rượu, cười duyên dáng đến gần hắn. Ong Seong Wu cúi đầu, không tỏ vẻ chán ghét. Khoảng cách giữa hai người càng ngày càng gần, Ong Seong Wu có thể ngửi được mùi nước hoa trên người cô ta, hơi đảo mắt lại có thể nhìn thấy bộ ngực no tròn. Hắn nhìn bờ môi đỏ mọng đang tới gần, bỗng nhiên nhíu mày.

Mỹ nhân lăn lộn ở đây đã lâu, tự nhiên biết cách quan sát sắc mặt, lập tức rời xa hắn, tiếp tục mỉm cười.

Ong Seong Wu có chút ngơ ngẩn. Nếu là trước kia, đối với nụ hôn như vậy hắn hoàn toàn không để ý, vì sao hiện tại lại chán ghét? Hắn suy nghĩ thật lâu, khách sáo một hai câu rồi rời đi.

Hắn lái xe như điên về nhà, nhanh chóng tìm Ong Seung Ho, "Anh, em đã suy nghĩ cẩn thận, em chỉ yêu mình anh ấy, anh nói xem, em phải làm sao bây giờ?"

Ong Seung Ho cúp điện thoại, ôn hòa nhìn hắn, "Vậy thì tự đi nói với cậu ta. Chúng ta tìm được cậu ta rồi."

Đồng tử Ong Seong Wu co rụt lại, chìa khóa trên tay rơi xuống.

Trong khi đội cứu hộ trước đó suýt nữa đem Địa Trung Hải lật lên trời thì Kang Daniel đã được người ta cứu đi. Mặc dù trước khi chiếc xe phát nổ, hắn cố gắng bật ra xa nhưng vẫn bị ảnh hưởng. Nếu không phải được cứu kịp thời thì hắn đã chết rồi. Hôm trước hắn vừa từ phòng cấp cứu vô trùng đi ra ngoài thì được người của Ong Seung Ho tìm thấy.

Ong Seung Ho nhận được tin báo liền phái người đi đón, vì thế Kang Daniel trở lại Seoul lúc đang chạng vạng. Thành viên Hình Thiên đứng tại sân bay, nghe tiếng cánh quạt gần đến. Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu, dưới ánh hoàng hôn, một chiếc trực thăng đang bay tới đây. Hắn chớp mắt mấy cái, trong lòng chợt ấm áp lên.

Người hắn yêu. . . đã trở lại.

Phi cơ nhanh chóng hạ cánh, nhân viên y tế lập tức đem người bệnh cẩn thận đỡ xuống. Thành viên Hình Thiên cũng đi tới. Lai Guan Lin khóc lóc thảm thiết nhìn huấn luyện viên nhà mình. Kang Daniel đã tỉnh, đảo mắt nhìn qua bọn họ một vòng rồi nhìn Ong Seong Wu, bàn tay đưa ra.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn chằm chằm hắn, từng bước đi tới, run rẩy nắm lấy tay hắn, nắm thật chặt.

Lai Guan Lin lau nước mắt, "Huấn luyện viên, người cứu anh đâu? Vì sao không liên hệ với chúng tôi?"

"Đó là chuyện tốt", Ong Seung Ho cười nói, "Nữ nhân kia đâu, sao không cùng về đây?"

Kang Daniel, "..."

Mọi người nhất tề quay mặt nhìn hắn, không thể tin được. Ong Seong Wu yên lặng nhìn anh trai nhà mình.

Ong Seung Ho ôn hòa nói, "Người kia là đại tiểu thư của một thế lực nào đó, nhất kiến chung tình với cậu ta, tự mình chiếu cố, tình cảm không tồi. Nếu không phải chúng ta tìm đến thì cậu ta không biết khi nào mới trở về."

Ong Seong Wu chậm rãi rút tay ra, lặng lẽ rời đi.

". . . Seong Wu, Ong Seong Wu", Kang Daniel cảm thấy nếu hắn có thể cử động, tuyệt đối sẽ đuổi theo. Hắn quay đầu nhìn chằm chằm Ong Seung Ho, gằn từng chữ, thanh âm suy yếu, "Tôi vừa mới qua khỏi nguy kịch, cùng nữ nhân kia nói không quá mười câu. Tôi cũng muốn liên hệ mọi người nhưng cô ta không cho."

Ong Seung Ho cười nói, "Nhìn xem, đây chính là vấn đề. Theo tin tức của tôi, cô ta đối với cậu là nhất kiến chung tình."

Kang Daniel, "..."

Biểu tình Ong Seung Ho vô cùng ôn nhu, "Trong khoảng thời gian này, Seong Wu đã khổ sở rồi, giờ đến lượt cậu."

Kang Daniel, "..."

Ong Seong Wu đương nhiên không tin những lời đó. Hắn chỉ là không không chế nổi tâm tình của mình, sợ giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật sẽ khóc lên nên đành phải tạm thời rời đi. Hắn về nhà, thu dọn đồ đạc, lái xe đến bệnh viện. Khi hắn đến, Kang Daniel đang ngủ, sắc mặt trắng bệch. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn, ngồi vào ghế ở đầu giường nắm tay Kang Daniel. Gần đây hắn không thể ngủ ngon giấc, lúc này đột nhiên lâm vào giấc ngủ, ngủ thật sâu, mãi cho đến khi cảm nhận được có người sờ sờ đầu mới bừng tỉnh.

Kang Daniel nhìn hắn không chớp mắt, thấy hắn nhìn mình liền dang tay ra.

Đáy lòng Ong Seong Wu chấn động, "Anh còn đang bị thương."

"Không sao, đến đây."

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt, chậm rãi đứng dậy, cúi người nhào vào lồng ngực hắn, hơi thở ấm áp quen thuộc bao quanh cơ thể, trong ngực truyền đến một cảm giác thỏa mãn, khiến mũi hắn chua xót, không thể không nhắm mắt. Hắn không dám dùng sức, chỉ gắt gao nắm lấy chăn, bả vai không ngừng run rẩy.

Ánh mắt Kang Daniel ôn nhu, sờ sờ đầu hắn, vỗ nhẹ vào lưng hắn, ôm chặt hắn, âm thanh hơi khàn khàn, "Seong Wu, anh đã về rồi."

". . . Vâng."

Trời sáng, ánh nắng xuyên thấu tầng mây, dịu dàng chiếu xuống mặt đất. Trên cây, tiếng chim nhỏ ríu rít hót ca. Một ngày mới lại bắt đầu.  
————— CHÍNH VĂN HOÀN ————

Chương 73: Phiên ngoại - TOÀN VĂN HOÀN  
Kang Daniel được an bài tại một bệnh viện cao cấp ở Seoul. Lần đầu tiên đến thăm hắn, trong mắt Ong Seong Wu chỉ toàn hình ảnh người kia, hoàn toàn không để ý đến những thứ khác. Đợi đến ngày hôm sau tỉnh lại mới đánh giá một vòng, Ong Seong Wu bỗng dưng giật mình hỏi, "Sao lại là gian phòng này?"

Kang Daniel có chút kinh ngạc hỏi lại, "Cái gì?"

"Lúc trước sau khi anh cường bạo em, em dưỡng thương tại chính phòng bệnh này đây."

Kang Daniel, "......"

Những phòng bệnh thuộc tầng cao nhất này là phòng bệnh đặc biệt, không giống như các phòng bệnh thông thường khác. Những phòng ở đây đều do Quốc an bao trọn, cho dù có bị thương chỗ nào thì chỉ cần là người đặc biệt trong quân đội đều có thể ở lại đây chữa thương. Cho nên Kang Daniel cũng trùng hợp ở tại phòng bệnh này.

Ong Seong Wu nhìn xung quanh một vòng, có chút cảm khái, "Lúc trước em ở tại nơi này một mình, người nhà cũng không biết, trừ bỏ Jae Hwan thì không ai đến thăm...... Ngược lại có một y tá xinh đẹp chăm sóc, nhưng cô ta đã cho rằng em là gay, đừng nói đến ôm, ngay cả tay cũng chưa cho em sờ qua. Những ngày đó trôi qua thực thê lương....."

"......" Kang Daniel bỗng nhiên có loại dự cảm không tốt, "Seong Wu, em đi đâu vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu tội nghiệp đi ra ngoài, "Anh tự mình nằm đó đi, em không tiếp nữa. Dù sao thì người đến thăm anh không phải là ít, thiếu đi em cũng chẳng sao."

"Seong Wu...... Ong Seong Wu......"

Cửa phòng "cạch" một tiếng đóng lại.

"......"

Kang Daniel trở về còn chưa đầy 24 giờ, lần thứ hai chính mắt thấy vợ yêu của mình bỏ đi mà không thể ngăn cản. Cái này gọi là cái gì? Không phải là không gặp báo ứng mà là thời điểm còn chưa tới sao?

Ong Seong Wu biết dịch vụ nơi này cực kỳ cao cấp, đương nhiên không cần lo lắng Kang Daniel không có người chiếu cố, hơn nữa người của Kang gia hôm nay chắc chắn muốn tới thăm, hắn cũng không lo lắng người kia không có ai bên cạnh. Hắn xuống tầng dưới mĩ mĩ mãn mãn ăn bữa cơm, nghĩ đến hình như từ hồi trở về còn chưa ghé qua căn cứ lần nào nên lái xe đi thẳng.

Tân binh đang huấn luyện, thấy hắn nhất tề 'xoạt' một tiếng nhìn qua, hai mắt đều đỏ ửng, cả người run run, Ong Seong Wu vốn định đi vào phòng thì nhận thấy ánh mắt của mọi người, không khỏi run lên, "Nhìn tôi như thế làm gì? Ầy, các cậu...," Hắn chà xát chà xát cằm, đánh giá những người này, chần chờ hỏi,"Sao tôi có cảm giác các cậu gầy đi? Còn thê thảm thế này? Phát sinh chuyện gì sao?"

Một đám người chỉ vào hắn, thanh âm run rẩy, bi phẫn nói, "Anh không phải còn sống rất tốt sao, chúng tôi còn tưởng rằng anh đã chết. Mấy ngày nay anh đi đâu vậy?"

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, vẻ mặt thành thật nói, "Chó nhà tôi, Deli rất nhớ tôi a, cô độc tịch mịch không có người chăm sóc, cho nên tôi đã tự cho phép mình nghỉ mấy ngày để chăm sóc nó."

"......" Mọi người hồng hộc suyễn khí, trầm mặc một lát. Sau đó có người cẩn thận hỏi, "Đội...... Đội trưởng đâu? Còn sống? Hay đã chết?"

Nếu là ngày hôm trước có người hỏi như vậy, Ong Seong Wu chắc chắn sẽ cực kỳ khó chịu, nhưng hiện tại tâm tình của hắn phi thường tốt, cao hứng gật đầu, "Vẫn còn sống, một vấn đề cũng đều không có !"

Ừm, còn sống, chuyện này chỉ cần ngẫm lại cũng khiến cho người ta nhịn không được lệ nóng quanh tròng. Hắn nhìn mọi người, "Anh ta đi dạo Kua Lumpur một vòng, rốt cuộc làm sao? Các cậu còn chưa nói vì sao mà các cậu trở nên thảm như vậy."

Mọi người lau mặt, run giọng nói, "Sau khi cùng huấn luyện viên hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trở về, cả một đám người mặt mày đầy sát khí như Bà La Sát. Cả ngày mặt hằm hằm như mặt cá chết, chúng tôi còn muốn biết là làm sao. Chúng tôi chỉ nghe nói có hai người nằm viện, trong đó không có anh và đội trưởng. Chúng tôi suy nghĩ nửa ngày, nhất trí cho rằng là các người ra đi ngoài ý muốn cho nên các giáo quan mới như vậy. Nếu anh và đội trưởng không có việc thì bản mặt của họ là sao a? Trước khi chết cũng phải biết nguyên do vì sao phải chết chứ!"

Ong Seong Wu vội ho một tiếng, cảm giác chính mình vừa rồi đem sự việc nói ra quá nhanh. Sớm biết như thế hắn phải nói Kang Daniel bị thương. Hắn trầm mặc sau một lúc lâu mới yếu ớt nói: "Kỳ thật, đây là bởi vì thất tình. Các cậu cũng nên biết không thể cùng người đang thất tình phân rõ phải trái đúng không? Có lẽ họ đang trong thời điểm thiếu tình yêu. Thật khó mới có thể yêu một người, kết quả người nọ bỗng nhiên đem mình bỏ lại. Rất thương tâm đúng không? Nhưng mà mọi người yên tâm," Hắn kiên nhẫn mà thành khẩn an ủi, "Bọn họ sau đó liền sẽ lại tốt thôi, các cậu rồi sẽ không sao đâu. Tin tưởng tôi."

Mọi người hoài nghi nhìn hắn, "Thật sự?"

Ong Seong Wu gật đầu, nháy nháy con ngươi xinh đẹp, vẻ mặt vô cùng chân thành.

Mọi người quan sát nửa ngày, đành phải cố tin tưởng.

Vì thế hôm nay khi Lai Guan Lin đến thao luyện bọn họ, chỉ thấy mọi người đang yên lặng nhìn cậu, bộ dạng muốn nói lại thôi.

"......" Lai Guan Lin không chịu được đành lên tiếng hỏi, "Ánh mắt đó là sao hả? Lão tử chẳng lẽ có chỗ nào cần các cậu đồng tình sao? A?!"

Mọi người trầm mặc một lát, lần lượt tiến lên vỗ vai cậu, "Huấn luyện viên, chân trời nơi nào chả có hoa cỏ. Cần gì phải vì một đóa hoa mà buông thả chính mình."

"Đúng vậy huấn luyện viên, anh lớn lên đẹp trai như vậy, chắc chắn cuối cùng sẽ gặp gỡ được người yêu anh thôi."

"Ừm, là nam hay là nữ đều không quan trọng, chúng tôi sẽ không kỳ thị, chỉ cần hợp đôi là đồng ý tác hợp ngay."

Lai Guan Lin nổi giận, "Đừng nói giống như lão tử không có người nào thích!" Cậu nhất thời ngửa đầu, lầm rầm, "Nhớ ngày đó lão tử còn ở trong quân ngũ chính quy, còn rất nhiều người muốn giới thiệu người coi mắt, coi trọng lão tử nhưng lão tử không thích mà thôi. Hiểu hay không?"

Mọi người yên lặng lặp lại, "Bộ đội chính quy......"

Lai Guan Lin phảng phất như bị dội một gáo nước lạnh, bả vai run lên, ngã xuống đất, lăn lộn trên mặt đất khóc lóc, "Lão tử từ khi đến đây một bông hoa đào cũng không thèm rơi xuống vai. Nhân phẩm của lão tử kém đến vậy sao?"

Mọi người âm thầm gật đầu, Ong Seong Wu quả nhiên không gạt người. Người này đúng là vì thiếu yêu mà thần kinh rồi.

Lai Guan Lin lầm bầm làu bàu một trận, một lúc sau mới hoàn hồn, giận quá hóa thẹn, "Con mẹ nó, việc tư của lão tử các cậu có thể quản sao? Lão tử nếu không có hoa đào thì các cậu cũng không được phép có. Hôm nay huấn luyện gấp bội!"

Mọi người, "......"

Mọi người nhìn hạng mục cần huấn luyện, lệ rơi đầy mặt, Ong Seong Wu, đồ vương bát đản a a a a a !

Trong khoảng thời gian Kang Daniel bặt vô âm tín, phòng làm việc không biết chồng chất bao nhiêu văn kiện cần xử lý. Ong Seong Wu chậm rì rì đi trên tầng, định hỗ trợ giải quyết một phần. Kết quả, hắn vừa mới đẩy cửa ra thì đã cứng người, vội vã quay đầu chạy.

"Đứng lại." Người ở bên trong trầm giọng nói.

Ong Seong Wu theo phản xạ run lên, run cầm cập lết trở về, hai tay bám vào khung cửa, lộ ra hai mắt, "Trung đoàn......"

Chung Dae Jun gật đầu, "Tiến vào."

Ong Seong Wu vì thế chậm chạp lê người qua, "Trung đoàn, sao ngài lại ở đây?"

Chung Dae Jun sắp xếp văn kiện, "Vậy con nghĩ trong khoảng thời gian này ai là người xử lý văn kiện?"

Ong Seong Wu không đáp. Nếu hắn biết quỷ súc ở quân doanh thì cho dù có đánh chết hắn cũng sẽ không trở về. Hắn yên lặng đứng, đang nghĩ tới tìm cơ hội chạy trốn, đột nhiên một văn kiện bay tới, sét đánh không kịp bưng tai đập vào mặt hắn. Hắn nhất thời kêu lên một tiếng, bất chấp đau đớn, nhanh chóng vươn hai tay tiếp được văn kiện, run run rẩy rẩy đặt lên bàn, sau đó lập tức lui về phía sau, kinh sợ nhìn Chung Dae Jun, phòng ngừa lại bị đánh.

Chung Dae Jun cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, "Đừng ngẩn ra đấy, lại đây hỗ trợ đi."

Ong Seong Wu khóc thút thít một tiếng, tìm chỗ ngồi, giống như cô vợ nhỏ bị ức hiếp mà ngồi xuống. Hắn liếc mắt nhìn Chung Dae Jun, quả thực hoảng sợ vô cùng, bởi hắn còn chưa từng cùng quỷ súc an ổn cùng nhau ngồi làm việc như vậy. Thời gian chậm rãi trôi qua, bất tri bất giác đến giữa trưa. Chung Dae Jun nhìn đồng hồ, buông văn kiện liếc hắn một cái. Học trò đáng thương của ông rõ ràng gầy đi rất nhiều. Người này vừa phải trải qua một cơn ác mộng thêm lần nữa, chắc chắn rất thương tâm. Nhưng dù cho có thế nào thì người này vẫn còn sống, cho dù rơi vào đường cùng không lối thoát thì vẫn ương ngạnh mà sống. Hắn là một nam nhân có lý chí, có khí phách, có nghị lực, đủ để ông phải tự hào.

Ong Seong Wu có thể nhận thấy được tầm mắt Chung Dae Jun, chỉ cảm thấy mao cốt tủng nhiên, âm thầm hướng bên cạnh lùi dần lùi dần.

"Đứa nhỏ ngốc."

Ong Seong Wu 'soạt' một cái, đứng lên:"Có !"

Chung Dae Jun nhìn nhìn tư liệu trên bàn, vỗ vỗ vai hắn, "Làm không tồi, đi thôi, đi ăn cơm."

Ong Seong Wu, "......"

Lai Guan Lin vừa mới huấn luyện xong tân binh, vừa hứng hết con mắt ai oán của mọi người vừa thảnh thơi hướng căn tin đi đến. Đúng lúc này cậu nhìn thấy Ong Seong Wu và trung đoàn đang tới gần. Hơn nữa người nào đó hai mắt đỏ lên, cả người thẳng tắp, ánh mắt mờ mịt giãy dụa. Cậu đảo đảo con ngươi, lập tức sáng tỏ, tiến lên tiếp đón trung đoàn, đem Ong Seong Wu kéo đến một bên:"Anh, hít sâu, anh, bình tĩnh, anh, anh vẫn tốt chứ?"

Ong Seong Wu cầm trụ tay hắn, kích động nói, "Ông ấy khen anh, thật sự khen anh! Lần này không phải qua loa!"

Lai Guan Lin trầm mặc, thấy người này tiếp tục động kinh, vội vàng phụ họa, "Phải a, ông ấy khen anh, đúng là khen anh. Được rồi, anh bình tĩnh đi, có muốn ăn cơm không?"

"Ăn!" Ong Seong Wu đi nhanh về phía trước, dừng một chút bỗng nhiên lộn trở lại, "Anh và em đi cùng nhau. Cho dù quỷ súc khen anh, anh cũng không dám ngồi cùng một bàn ăn với ông ta."

Lai Guan Lin giật giật khóe miệng, "Ông ấy lúc trước rốt cuộc là đối xử với anh thế nào a?"

"Miễn bàn đến quá khứ đen tối của lão tử," Ong Seong Wu lôi kéo cậu rảo bước đến căn tin, nhìn chung quanh một vòng, "Sao lại không thấy Jae Hwan và Min Hyun? Bọn họ đâu?"

"À, anh Min Hyun không phải vẫn nằm viện sao? Sư huynh chăm sóc anh ta."

"Còn tại bệnh viện?" Ong Seong Wu kinh ngạc, hắn nhớ rõ lần trước rời đi vết thương của Hwang Min Hyun đã ổn rồi, theo lý thuyết thì đã có thể xuất viện chứ? Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, cười tủm tỉm hỏi, "Anh nhớ rõ cậu ta ở phòng đơn đi?"

Lai Guan Lin gật gật đầu, "Em có cảm giác anh ta muốn nửa đời sau đều nằm tại bệnh viện ."

Ong Seong Wu chà xát cằm, "Jae Hwan có thể theo Hwang Min Hyun?"

Lai Guan Lin cắn ngón tay, "Anh, em cũng từng nghĩ đến vấn đề này."

"...... Em nhìn anh như vậy là có ý tứ gì?"

"Chuyện của sư huynh em không dám hỏi thăm, cho dù đi cũng sẽ bị anh ấy ném ra," Lai Guan Lin lấy lòng, "Nhưng mà chỉ cần có anh thì em không sợ"

Ong Seong Wu, "......"

Sau bữa cơm, Ong Seong Wu lại bị Chung Dae Jun gọi đi hỗ trợ, bận rộn đến chạng vạng. Hắn nhìn đồng hồ, đang tự hỏi rốt cuộc muốn đi đâu thì di động vang lên. Hắn nhìn dãy số xa lạ, ấn nút nghe máy, "Alo, ai vậy?"

Đầu dây truyền đến một thanh âm quen thuộc, "Em đang ở đâu? Khi nào thì trở về?"

Ong Seong Wu chớp chớp mi, "Ở quân doanh, làm sao? Hôm nay không có người ở cùng anh?"

"Có, nhưng bọn họ đều không phải là em," Kang Daniel suy yếu nói, "Vậy nên anh cũng không có tâm tình ăn cơm."

"......"

"Seong Wu, em mau trở về đi...."

Ong Seong Wu đáp ứng, treo điện thoại, chậm rì rì leo lên xe việt dã. Tuy rằng hắn chỉ vừa mới rời đi buổi sáng, nhưng một ngày qua đi, hắn có cảm giác không chân thật, tựa như hết thảy đều chỉ là một giấc mơ. Trừ phi chính mắt nhìn thấy người kia, nếu không hắn vẫn cảm thấy trong lòng không chắc chắn.

Lai Guan Lin mắt sắc nhìn thấy, lập tức chạy lại, "Anh, anh đi đâu vậy?"

"Bệnh viện," Ong Seong Wu mở cửa lên xe, nhìn cậu một cái, "Đi không?"

Lai Guan Lin hai mắt sáng lên, "Đi!"

Quân doanh ở vùng ngoại thành nên khi hai người tới bệnh viện thì trời đã về đêm. Ong Seong Wu không lập tức đi tìm Kang Daniel mà bị Lai Guan Lin lôi kéo đi thăm Hwang Min Hyun trước. Hai người đi thang máy lên, đứng ở cửa định vào phòng bệnh, nhưng khi Ong Seong Wu mở cửa, mở đi mở lại cũng không mở được, hắn cười tủm tỉm nhìn về phía Lai Guan Lin, nhỏ giọng nói, "Khóa trái ."

Lai Guan Lin mặt đầy thuần khiết, "Hiện tại làm sao đây?" Cậu dừng một chút, "Lần này tiền chữa bệnh là cấp trên trả, em cảm thấy bọn họ không ngại tiêu tiền của người khác đâu."

Ong Seong Wu tán thưởng sờ sờ đầu của cậu, "Không sai, không hổ là học trò của anh." Hắn nói xong xoay người, dùng sức đá văng cửa, lập tức chạy như điên vào. Lai Guan Lin nhanh chóng đuổi kịp, phản thủ đóng cửa.

Gần cửa là phòng tắm, bên trong mới là giường, Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng đi qua, chỉ thấy Hwang Min Hyun đem Kim Jae Hwan đặt ở trên giường, nghe được thanh âm lập tức phủ chăn lên cả hai người. Hắn chậc chậc nói: "Sinh lực thật tốt, cậu khỏi hẳn chưa? Cẩn thận miệt mài quá độ."

Hwang Min Hyun, "......"

Kim Jae Hwan, "......"

Lai Guan Lin không dám quang minh chính đại xem, liền ngồi xổm ở góc, thật cẩn thận đục vách tường nhanh chóng xem, liếc mắt một cái có thể nhìn đến sư huynh nhà mình đang xấu mặt, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng thỏa mãn, không khỏi hự hự cười một trận, ánh mắt sáng ngời tiếp tục nhìn, sau đó lập tức nhận được cái liếc xéo của sư huynh, tâm can mỏng manh run lên, vội vàng quay đầu rời đi, đi tìm huấn luyện viên.

Ong Seong Wu đứng không nhúc nhích, hai tay cắm ở túi quần, cười tủm tỉm nhìn hai người họ.

Cả hai người đều trần trụi, biểu tình cứng ngắc, hô hấp vẫn chưa bình phục, hiển nhiên đang làm được một nửa thì bị phá đám. Hwang Min Hyun còn chôn ở trong cơ thể Kim Jae Hwan, gân xanh trên trán giật giật. Hắn thật vất vả mới đem vợ lừa tới tay, khó khăn lắm mới có thể quang minh chính đại ăn, ai ngờ lại gặp vị tổ tông này! Hiện tại hắn quả thực không dám nhìn biểu tình của vợ mình, vạn nhất vợ tức giận thì công sức cố gắng của hắn sẽ đổ sông đổ bể hết a. Vẻ mặt Hwang Min Hyun bi đát, đang muốn mời người này rời đi, chỉ nghe người trong lòng thở hổn hển nói bằng giọng khàn khàn: "Lão đại, anh có thể đi ra ngoài trước được không? Cái này mà nghẹn là chết người đấy."

Hwang Min Hyun, "......" Giờ mới nhớ ra hai người này căn bản không có chút tiết tháo nào cả.

Ong Seong Wu thoáng chớp chớp mi, gật đầu, "Anh chờ em bên ngoài." Hắn nói xong xoay người liền đi, Kim Jae Hwan quay lại tầm mắt nhìn Hwang Min Hyun, "Tiếp tục."

Hwang Min Hyun hô hấp căng thẳng, nắm chặt eo Kim Jae Hwan, tiếp tục sự nghiệp đang dang dở, bên tai thoáng chốc nghe tiếng người trong lòng khó nhịn hừ nhẹ, hắn vươn người hỏi, "Biểu tình của em là ý gì vậy?"

Trên trán Kim Jae Hwan đọng một tầng mồ hôi, làn da đỏ ửng, khó nhọc cất lời, "Chuyện này.... Ừm ... Tuyệt đối có liên quan đến Lin Lin..."

Hwang Min Hyun gắt gao ôm hắn, "Em muốn như thế nào?"

"Lão đại lúc trước đối phó em thế nào nhỉ?"

"Kê đơn......" Hwang Min Hyun dừng lại cảm thán. Ba người này không hổ là đồng môn, thủ đoạn 'hạ sát' nhau không ai kém ai. Hắn thay Lai Guan Lin bi ai cảm thán một giây rồi tiếp tục tận hưởng mỹ thực.

Vừa mới rời khỏi phòng, Ong Seong Wu gập bụng cười, đuổi vị y tá chuẩn bị vào khám đi. Hắn đứng ở bên ngoài đợi, rốt cuộc nửa tiếng sau Kim Jae Hwan đi ra, hắn cười tủm tỉm, "Đã xong?"

Kim Jae Hwan vừa mới tắm rửa xong, tóc còn chưa lau khô, vệt nước theo hai bên má chảy xuống, đôi mắt đen nhánh vẫn còn phủ một tầng hơi nước, hắn gật đầu, "Lin Lin đâu?"

"Có lẽ đã đi tìm Daniel."

"Đúng lúc, em cũng đi nhìn xem, đi."

Ong Seong Wu ôm lấy cổ hắn, bát quái hỏi, "Kỹ thuật Hwang Min Hyun thế nào? Anh thấy em rất hưởng thụ nha."

"Rất tốt," Kim Jae Hwan mặt không đổi sắc, "Kỹ thuật loại này luyện dần trên giường sẽ có."

Hai người vừa đi vừa nói chuyện, thân ảnh nhanh chóng biến mất. Hwang Min Hyun đứng ở cửa, vốn định đi ra lên tiếng tiếp đón, ai ngờ trong lúc vô tình nghe được cuộc nói chuyện của bọn họ, đành phải dừng lại, biểu tình vặn vẹo mà cứng ngắc nhìn bọn họ đi xa. Lương tâm hai người này đều bị chó ăn rồi sao?

Ong Seong Wu và Kim Jae Hwan chậm rì rì rảo bước đến phòng bệnh của Kang Daniel. Nữ y tá vừa mới thay thuốc cho hắn, nhìn thấy bọn họ lập tức "A" một tiếng, "Là hai người a, cảm tình vẫn tốt như vậy khiến cho mọi người thật hâm mộ. Hai người và bọn họ là bằng hữu sao?" Ánh mắt hưng phấn của cô nhìn Lai Guan Lin và Kang Daniel chằm chằm, ám chỉ, hai người này cũng là một đôi?

Mọi người, "......"

Kang Daniel bất mãn, trầm giọng nhắc nhở, "Ong Seong Wu mới là vợ tôi."

Nữ hộ sĩ thẳng tắp nhìn Ong Seong Wu, thấy hắn gật gật đầu, quả thực kinh sợ, ánh mắt trắng trợn đảo qua đảo lại giữa bốn người, sau đó cố gắng trấn định, run rẩy đẩy xe ra ngoài.

Kang Daniel, "......"

Lai Guan Lin chà xát cằm, "Cô ấy chắc chắn nghĩ chúng ta chơi 4P......" Cậu nói được một nửa, lập tức nhận thấy tầm mắt của người nào đó, nhất thời liền chạy như điên tới cửa nằm co rúm. Kim Jae Hwan cũng thức thời rời xa lão đại, "Ừm.... Huấn luyện viên, anh nghỉ ngơi đi, tôi không... không quấy rầy." Hắn nói xong, tóm cổ áo Lai Guan Lin, 'vèo' một tiếng vội vàng đào mệnh, còn không quên thay bọn họ đóng cửa.

Kang Daniel nhìn về phía Ong Seong Wu, bắt lấy tay hắn. Ong Seong Wu nhìn một lượt Kang Daniel. Trải qua một ngày một đêm dưỡng thương, sắc mặt người này tuy rằng vẫn là không tốt lắm, nhưng so với lúc vừa xuống phi cơ thì tốt hơn nhiều. Hắn hỏi, "Anh thấy thế nào rồi?"

"Tốt hơn nhiều." Kang Daniel tựa vào đầu giường, đưa Ong Seong Wu kéo đến trước mặt, gắt gao quan sát. Vừa rồi Lai Guan Lin có nói cho hắn biết khi hắn mất tích, Ong Seong Wu đau đớn, điên cuồng thế nào khiến hắn rất đau lòng nhưng cũng thực thỏa mãn. Trong lòng Ong Seong Wu có hắn, những cố gắng của hắn trước giờ đã không uổng phí.

Ong Seong Wu chớp mắt mấy cái, "Sao thế?"

"Anh rất nhớ em." Kang Daniel nói, kéo hắn lên giường.Ong Seong Wu hiểu được ý tứ của hắn, chủ động tiến lên cùng hắn hôn môi. Kang Daniel ghì chặt gáy Ong Seong Wu, khiến cho nụ hôn càng thêm sâu, đầu lưỡi cẩn thận đảo quanh khoang miệng, cuối cùng bắt lấy đầu lưỡi của người kia. Hương vị quen thuộc khiến Kang Daniel không thể ngừng lại, cảm giác dù thế nào cũng đều không đủ.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn hắn không đặc biệt thích bất cứ thứ gì. Duy chỉ có người này khiến hắn hận không thể đem khảm sâu vào linh hồn, mãi mãi không rời bỏ.

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy hô hấp ngày càng nặng nề. Hắn lập tức lui về phía sau, thở dốc nói, "Đừng, vết thương của anh......"

Ánh mắt Kang Daniel thâm thúy, bàn tay lần xuống dưới, xoa nắn đũng quần đã gồ lên một khối, kéo khóa quần hắn, "Anh bị thương, nhưng em không bị thương."

Ong Seong Wu không khỏi thở dốc một tiếng, con ngươi bắt đầu nhiễm một mảng tình dục.

Kang Daniel kéo ra khóa kéo, bàn tay lần vào trong, nắm lấy dương vật hưng phấn phía dưới. Trực tiếp đụng chạm khiến Ong Seong Wu lại thở dốc, bắt lấy cổ tay hắn, "Anh......"

Kang Daniel cao thấp vuốt ve, cảm thụ nhiệt độ nóng rực truyền tới, "Anh chỉ cử động mỗi cánh tay này thôi. Không sao cả."

Ong Seong Wu liếc mắt một cái, một bên người của Kang Daniel bị bỏng nhưng bên này lại không sao cả. Hắn không do dự lâu, lập tức buông tay, nhích lại gần. Kang Daniel hôn hôn hắn, chuyên tâm vào động tác trên tay. Ong Seong Wu nghiêng đầu cùng hắn hôn môi, hô hấp ngày càng loạn. Nhiệt lượng không ngừng theo chỗ đó khuếch tán, lan đến khắp cơ thể. Hắn không khỏi rên rỉ, nhắm mắt lại hưởng thụ phục vụ.

Kang Daniel nhận thấy được dương vật đang nắm trong tay chảy ra chất lỏng, động tác lại càng nhanh hơn, khàn khàn nói, "Ong Seong Wu, anh yêu em."

Đáy lòng Ong Seong Wu căng thẳng. Cảm giác sung sướng như thủy triều đổ ập đến. Thân thể hắn cứng đờ, nhanh chóng bắn ra.

Kang Daniel liếm liếm bên tai hắn, "Thích không?"

"Thích......" Ong Seong Wu bình phục hô hấp, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, con ngươi mang theo một chút thủy khí, tràn ngập thích ý và lười nhác.

Kang Daniel cực kỳ thích bộ dáng hiện tại của hắn, không nhịn được lại cúi xuống hôn.

Ong Seong Wu rút giấy lau tay, sau đó đứng dậy đi vào phòng tắm tắm rửa, rồi mặc quần áo, chậm rì rì bước ra ngoài. Giường trong phòng bệnh đủ lớn nên hắn cũng không bạc đãi bản thân, nhanh chóng trèo lên giường, đi ngủ.

Hắn từ đó liền ở lại chăm sóc Kang Daniel, trong thời gian đó người của Kang gia cũng đến, sau khi nhìn thấy hình thức ở chung của họ cũng không lộ sự phản cảm, dường như đã ngầm đồng ý quan hệ của bọn họ. Vết thương của Kang Daniel lành lại rất nhanh, đã có thể tháo băng ra được rồi. Ong Seong Wu nhìn lồng ngực bóng loáng sau khi trải qua phẫu thuật của hắn, cười tủm tỉm nói, "Vết roi biến mất rồi. Nếu sau này Gong Hoe Jin nhìn thấy chắc chắn sẽ không vui."

Ong Seong Wu rửa hoa quả, đặt ở tủ đầu giường, "Khảo hạch tân binh sắp tới, em phải đi quân doanh một chuyến, a, lần trước quỷ súc khen em , ông ấy nói em được ~"Ong Seong Wu chớp chớp đôi mắt sáng ngời nhìn hắn,"Thật sự khen em ~"

Kang Daniel sờ đầu của hắn, bất đắc dĩ nói, "Đi thôi, anh muốn đi ngủ."

Vì thế Ong Seong Wu cao hứng đi ra ngoài, trở lại quân doanh vài ngày, đem sự tình thuận lợi giải quyết sau đó chạy về nội thành. Khi hắn trở về đã là đêm khuya, trong phòng bệnh trừ bỏ Kang Daniel còn có một nữ nhân nữa.

"Anh đừng nói nữa, em tuyệt đối sẽ không buông tha, duyên phận của chúng ta là trời định !"

Ong Seong Wu vừa mới mở cửa, cả hai người trong phòng 'xoạt' một tiếng quay ra nhìn hắn, hắn chớp mắt mấy cái, "Muốn hay không... Tôi đi ra ngoài trước?"

"Không cần," Kang Daniel ngoắc hắn, "Lại đây."

Ong Seong Wu liền ngoan ngoãn đến gần, nhìn hoa quả trên tủ đầu giường, không khách khí lấy một miếng bỏ vào trong miệng, lướt một lượt đánh giá nữ nhân này, "Sao lại thế này? Cô là......"

"Tôi là bạn gái của anh ấy." (Cặk :))

Ong Seong Wu trầm mặc chớp mắt, ăn ngay nói thật, "Không xứng."

Người nọ biến sắc, "Cái gì?"

"Khụ, cô không cần kích động," Ong Seong Wu kiên nhẫn nói,"Tôi không biết anh ta thích loại nữ nhân nào nhưng theo tôi, ngực của cô tuy rằng nhìn qua không nhỏ, nhưng tôi dám cam đoan là cô độn ngực, cô cùng lắm cũng chỉ tầm 75A, eo của cô rất thô, tôi cũng không thích, chiều cao của cô không tồi, nhưng chân lại không dài, cho nên chắc chắn là đôi giày này đã tăng chiều cao cho cô không ít. Theo tôi , người đã không ngực không eo không mông, chiều cao lại khiêm tốn như cô thì ngay ở vòng gửi xe đã bị đào thải. Chẳng cần nói đâu xa, cứ nhìn cô y tá ngoài kia đi, vóc người đẹp bộ dạng lại xinh xắn, aigoo, mỹ nhân a."

1  
Sắc mặt nữ nhân kia hết trắng lại xanh, tựa như muốn chém Ong Seong Wu thành từng mảnh, nhưng cô ta lại quan tâm đến hình tượng nên chỉ dám trừng mắt nhìn hắn.

"Lại nói đến ngũ quan," Ong Seong Wu đánh giá, "Lông mi của cô chắc là thưa lắm đi nên mới phải dùng mascara chuốt cho dày, mũi cũng không cao, miệng lại quá lớn, aizz, đấy là còn trang điểm rồi chứ nếu để mặt mộc... Ấy kìa, đừng đi a..." Hắn nhìn thân ảnh chạy trối chết ra cửa,"Sao chưa nói xong đã bỏ chạy thế ?"

Kang Daniel, "......"

Vẻ mặt vạn năm không đổi của Kang Daniel hơi vặn vẹo. Nguyên cả một ngày, cho dù hắn có nói thế nào thì nữ nhân kia vẫn cứ bám riết lấy, không nghĩ tới chỉ vài câu của Ong Seong Wu mà... Giải quyết xong? !

"Em còn chưa nói xong đâu," Ong Seong Wu quay đầu, cầm thêm một miếng hoa quả, cảm thấy hứng thú hỏi,"Nói nghe, cô ta là ai? Đang làm gì? Em họ bà con xa của anh sao?"

"......" Kang Daniel co rút khoé miệng, nói, "Em không cần biết, lại đây."

"Được."

Kang Daniel chỉ có một chân còn quấn băng vải, những nơi khác đã sớm khỏi, sớm có thể xuất viện, nhưng Kang gia muốn hắn triệt để khỏi hẳn nên vẫn ở viện. Hắn đem Ong Seong Wu ôm chặt vào lòng, thấp giọng nói, "Anh còn chưa tắm rửa đâu, em thì sao?"

Ong Seong Wu cảm thấy trên người hắn đã nhiều thêm một bàn tay, nghiêng đầu hôn hôn lên khóe môi Kang Daniel, "Cũng chưa."

Kang Daniel cởi áo phông của hắn, đang muốn cởi dây lưng thì đột nhiên dừng lại, khẽ cắn lên vành tai hắn, "Khóa cửa vào đi."

Hô hấp Ong Seong Wu căng thẳng, ngoan ngoãn làm theo, sau đó lộn trở lại, nhìn chân hắn, "Anh tắm thế nào?"

"Ừm, em giúp anh tắm." Kang Daniel xuống giường, Ong Seong Wu lập tức đỡ lấy hắn đưa hắn tiến vào phòng tắm.

Hai người thật lâu không có làm qua, giờ phút này xích lõa dính lấy nhau, vừa mới tiến vào phòng tắm liền bắt đầu triền miên cùng một chỗ, vài lần thiếu chút nữa không kiềm chế được, kết quả đều bị Ong Seong Wu ngăn lại, hắn thở hổn hển, "Đừng... Đừng ở chỗ này..."

Kang Daniel đi đứng không tiện, đương nhiên nghe theo hắn, nhưng bàn tay vẫn không ngừng di chuyển khắp người hắn châm lửa, "Chúng ta đi ra ngoài."

Ong Seong Wu không có ý kiến, rút khăn tắm lau khô người, giúp Kang Daniel trở lại phòng ngủ, Kang Daniel tùy tay cầm bình sữa tắm, vẫy vẫy tay, "Lại đây."

Đáy mắt Ong Seong Wu nhiễm một tầng thủy khí, hắn tách hai chân, vượt qua thân thể Kang Daniel quỳ gối trên giường, cúi đầu cùng hắn triền miên hôn môi. Một lúc sau chỉ thấy hắn trườn người xuống hạ thân bừng bừng khí thế của Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel cúi đầu nhìn hắn, "... Seong Wu?"

Ong Seong Wu không đáp, vươn đầu lưỡi liếm liếm dương vật đã cương đến chảy nước.

Hô hấp của Kang Daniel lập tức trở nên ồ ồ, hắn cơ hồ không thể chịu đựng được loại cảm giác này, vội vàng nắm lấy cằm Ong Seong Wu, khiến hắn mở to miệng. Ong Seong Wu không phản kháng, chậm rãi ngậm vào, Kang Daniel nhất thời thở hổn hển, cảm giác sung sướng như thủy triều trào lên khiến hắn kích động đến đầu ngón tay cũng đều run rẩy. Hắn cảm thấy thân thể càng ngày càng nóng, sợ không thể tiếp tục chịu nổi mà bắn ra liền dùng sức kéo Ong Seong Wu đến trước mặt, giữ chặt lấy gáy, hung ác hôn môi. Ngón tay cũng không nhàn rỗi, thuận tiện tìm đến tiểu huyệt phía sau cắm vào.

Ong Seong Wu khẽ nhíu mày, thấp giọng nói, "Nhẹ thôi......"

Kang Daniel ứng thanh, động tác nhanh dần, sau đó nhanh chóng rút tay ra, nắm chặt eo Ong Seong Wu ấn xuống. Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu thở hắt, cảm nhận nội bích bất ngờ bị nhồi đến căng ra, thẳng đến khi toàn bộ dương vật thô to đều tiến vào, không khỏi rên rỉ một tiếng. Kang Daniel đỡ hắn, bên hông dùng sức thúc lên, toàn bộ trọng lượng cơ thể Ong Seong Wu đều đặt trên người hắn, hung khí trong cơ thể tiến vào một chiều sâu đáng sợ khiến Ong Seong Wu không khỏi bật kêu lên, "Đừng mà......"

"Đừng như thế nào?" Kang Daniel thở hổn hển, động tác không có chút nào giảm chậm lại, không ngừng giữ lấy hắn, ôn nhu ấn lên cơ thể hắn ký hiệu của riêng mình.

Toàn thân Ong Seong Wu nhanh chóng nhiễm một tầng đỏ ửng, mồ hôi chảy theo cổ xuống đến lồng ngực. Hắn hơi cau mày nhưng trong ánh mắt tràn đầy thích thú. Kang Daniel nhìn đến mê mẩn, ôm hắn vào trong lòng, hôn hôn ba nốt ruồi bên gò má hắn, "Có thích không?"

Ong Seong Wu bám lấy bờ vai rộng rắn chắc của Kang Daniel, hô hấp cực kỳ hỗn độn, cúi đầu "Ưm" một tiếng, rướn lên đòi hôn môi. Kang Daniel nâng hắn lên, dùng sức ấn xuống, cảm giác ma xát cực rõ ràng tại dũng đạo khiến hô hấp hai người trở nên ngày càng loạn.

Lâu như vậy mới làm một lần khiến cả hai đều có chút thất khống, đợi đến khi mọi thứ chấm dứt đã là đêm khuya, lồng ngực Ong Seong Wu trải rộng hôn ngân, cố gắng chống đỡ đi tắm, sau đó lười biếng đi ra nằm phịch lên giường, lập tức bất động .

Kang Daniel đưa hắn ôm vào trong lòng, ôn nhu hôn lên đôi môi mỏng của hắn, "Seong Wu, anh yêu em."

Ong Seong Wu ôm Kang Daniel cọ cọ, tìm tư thế thoải mái nằm, lười biếng nói: "Ừm, em cũng yêu anh."

Kang Daniel nắm lấy cằm hắn, "Thật tâm chứ?"

Ong Seong Wu ngửa đầu đối diện với đôi mắt sâu thẳm của Kang Daniel, rành rọt trả lời, "Là thật tâm."

Kang Daniel chỉ cảm thấy giờ khắc này vô cùng thỏa mãn, hôn lên trán hắn, "Seong Wu, chúc ngủ ngon."

Ong Seong Wu "Vâng" một tiếng, rúc vào lòng Kang Daniel an ổn chìm vào giấc ngủ.

————TOÀN VĂN HOÀN————  
Đúng tròn 2 tuần thì mình hoàn tiếp bộ Đặc Chủng Dong Binh này...  
Vẫn như cũ, mỗi khi hết một bộ mình sẽ xin ý kiến của mọi người về thể loại mà mọi người thích, mình sẽ tìm rồi chuyển cho mọi người đọc. Tuy mình không thích ngược lắm nhưng ai muốn vẫn có thể đưa ra ý kiến, biết đâu mình lại muốn đổi gió mà chuyển một bộ ngược thì sao ㅋㅋㅋ  
Sau cùng cảm ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ, hãy tiếp tục đón đọc những fic tiếp theo nhaaaaaa ❤️🎉


End file.
